Guns and Switches
by gaben
Summary: 3rd story in the Alexandra Series. Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has some persuasion methods of his own in mind. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.
1. Who's Who in the Cartwright Zoo

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has some persuasion methods of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special, but difficult journey. A short story.

Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

A.N. You may not understand some of the references in this story unless you have read "Red Chair Blue Chair" or "I've Swallowed the Green Dress." If you've forgotten here it is in a nutshell, as Sierra Rose would say.

After a dramatic adventure in the foothills, Alexandra has accidently let it slip that her Uncle Joe has taught her to fire a gun. Adam is not impressed with either of the youngest Cartwrights and intends to have a necessary talk to both. However both have avoided the consequences so far.

**Chapter 1**

**Who's Who in the Cartwright Zoo. **

Adam sat on the porch catching up on Friday's edition on the Territorial Enterprise as Alex played in front of the barn. They had all returned from Sunday's church services to consume a huge lunch that Hop Sing had prepared. Hoss was snoozing upstairs. Ben was going over a few numbers in the account books while enjoying a pipe. Joe had taken Daisymae home after having her over for Lunch. Joe was very careful to behave in an acceptable fashion, which was never really going to be a problem again, not because Pa's discussion had stuck in his mind, but because Alexandra would not leave the poor girl alone with Joe for any amount of time. Joe jumped at the chance to get the young girl home, and some alone time, but most likely to avoid the discussion with Adam that neither brother was looking forward to.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Alexandra was well enough to spend the day playing quietly in the yard, supervised of course. She was very happy to be given some play time and get out of her Sunday dress and petticoats. Ben had got a great deal of fun out of presenting the repaired green dress as an alternative to her good clothes. Her expression was priceless, and Ben waited with baited breath for a unique Alexandra response. He was well rewarded with a lengthy narrative about taking the dress to school for a show and tell parade. Ben made her deliver the speech that was to accompany the assignment entitled, "An Object with Great Significance to My Family," asking pertinent questions in the hope of stumping the child. Of course Alexandra never missed a cue, and her grandfather's questions only fueled her wild imagination.

After a good twenty minutes Ben had to concede defeat, but vowed to fight another day and granted Alex permission to put on her trusty bib overalls. So here she was parading around in front of the line up of her extended Cartwright family, hands behind her back and giving orders.

Adam tried not to laugh at Alex's play. He held his paper up high to hide his chuckles. The kid may be naughty, but she could sure be entertaining. The line up, that is; her posse, was impressive. Each man wore a rough looking tin badge tied around their necks with a ribbon like a medal of honour. Hoss had helped her fashion them from Hop Sing's discarded bean cans.

Leo stood the tallest. At just under 13 hands the grey pony was Alex deputy. The second in charge wore an old cowboy hat sat back on his mane and off his ears. Leo didn't like anything on his ears. A large red checked cotton dishtowel was used as a neckchief and could easily be pulled up to cover his grey velvety nose should his identity need to be disguised. On his back Jasper stood proud, her feathers slightly ruffled as tried to balance on the old saddle blanket. Her beautiful red, tawny and speckled toned feathers shone in the afternoon sun like speckles of gold.

The calf, wearing a new old bonnet, this one pink, another colour Alexandra wouldn't be seen dead in, sat on the animals pretty painted head. Actually without the bonnet the calf would have looked a little menacing, with its one black patch of hide over its left eye, almost like a deranged pirate. Alex had made her a real pirate's hat, but her dad had got all annoyed when he couldn't find the latest edition of the Territorial Enterprise. So she quickly and carefully infolded it and snuck it back to the paper rack next to her grandpa's chair.

Alex had named the calf Erica after Hoss. She had told the small creature that it was an honour to be bestowed upon her. Eric was the name her uncle had been given at birth, and seeing that it was Alex and her Uncle Hoss that had saved it when it had been born, it seemed only fitting that the calf should be named after him.

" I know'd Erica sounds a bit girly," she apologised to the calf, who just stood there looking confused at the blond bobbing head in front of her, "but, then ya gonna grow up ta be a girl miking cow, cause they don't have boy milking cows. Ifin ya don't like jist say so, we can't call ya Hoss, though, cause that would be confusin. It's confusin enough when people think Uncle Hoss name is horse. Suppose we could call you, Cow, but Erica's a fine name and a strong name. And as far as cows go you are tough, jist like me. So, Erica Alexandra Cartwright is a title any calf would be proud of."

Little George sat on Erica's back trying to equal Jasper's proud demeanour. He sat on his back legs, vertical, with his ears at attention giving him some added height.

All four followed Alexandra's pacing strides, "Right men," she bellowed, "You've all done been deputised to protect and serve the good people of this here ranch. Today's job is to watch Hop Sing's garden. Unknown varmints have been spotted in the vicinity of the carrot patch and done damaged to said property." Alexandra suddenly stopped and snapped her glare at Little George.

Her friend looked unperturbed, continuing to wriggle its nose, a sure sign, thought Alexandra, that he was hiding something. "Now I ain't saying it's an inside job, and I'd be most disappointed ifin I was ta find any compunction or was that conniption, combustion…"

"Corruption," corrected Adam.

Alexandra nodded her head, "that's right, C - eruptions in this here posse, but ifin there was ta be, then I'd be guessing that's the proof and ya comeuppance for eating all them carrots. It's our job ta catch these varmints and bring them in. Now, I suspect there will be some reward. Hop Sing, I'm sure will be fraternally grateful, but in saying that, the spoils of this here mission is not the main reason we're doing it. We do this today, men, for the good of all Americans, even though there are some of us who wouldn't give a damn ifin carrots never existed."

"Ah hum, language, Alexandra!" Adam warned.

"Aw, Dad, sheriff's cuss when they're -exciting their posse."

"Really, I must listen more carefully to Roy next time he is inciting his men. Meanwhile, NO cussing, in front of me or not, pretending or not."

"How come damn's a cuss word anyway? I could be talking about a really big waterhole. Ya know, that's why evesdroppin is wrong, Dad, ya get only little bits of the meaning of what's bein said."

"How about I let a bar of soap change your thinking on that?"

"Betcha wouldn't wash Sherriff Roy Coffee's mouth out," she mumbled.

"No, I wouldn't, and I wouldn't wallop his backside for being cheeky, either. Keep going, little one and you might find yourself over my knee before and after supper tonight. You forget, we still need to have our little talk about the use of guns." He smirked raising his eyebrows.

Alex tried not to think about her father's threat and she was smart enough to hold her tongue. Instead she tried to imagine what his huge smile would do if it caught up with his eyebrows once they stopped rising. _They'd run smack dang into them,_ she thought and was certain that the world might turn on its axis or at the very least cause some sort of explosion. Either way she didn't think it would change Adam Cartwrights mind. Her father had yet to carry out the punishment. Alex was hoping something would come to her before bedtime, but as yet nothing had.

Alex pursed her lips and grasped the bib straps of her overalls and pushed out her chest, marching on she continued her rant to her posse, "Like, I was sayin afore I was interrupted by an evesdroppin varmint. It wouldn't upset me none ifin those dog gone varmints, dog gone ain't a cuss word for anyone who listenin…" she yelled over her shoulder. "It would be no skin offa my nose, scuse me Little George, ifin those dog gone varmints stole every last carrot in the whole of the Nevada territory." Adam put the paper higher, smothering the chuckles that kept threatening to come.

"Now, Erica and Little George you is on first watch around the yard. Patrol, got it, jist don't go standing in one place all the time; move around and keep yer eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Leo and Jasper, I want you watchin the vegetable garden. Ya see any movement, don't go do anything without me, jist holler and I will be there in a dash. Corse I won't have a gun, cause well you knowd why, I'm hanging up me guns, and I ain't got a sling shot, either, but I got a real big stick, see here."

Alex moved over to the side of the barn and picked up arather; long crooked looking branch, free of its foliage, and held it high in the air like a staff. "It's jist like the one Mosses had, in the bible, I seen pictures at Sunday school and ifin he could part the red see with it I reckon I got a good chance of stopping any one messing around with Hop Sing's vegetables." She then turned on her heels and ordered, "Okay, men follow me."

Adam still sat behind his paper, as soon as the child, followed by her entourage, passed him and headed for the side of the house, he commanded, "Alexandra, not out of my sight, remember."

Alex pulled up, as did her rather obedient posse. "I remember, you said not out of the yard. Hop Sing's garden is in the yard, Dad."

"Not out of my sight," he calmly repeated as he turned the page and continued to read.

"Da… Dad is darn a cuss word?

"Yes."

"Dangburnit," she whispered. Alex turned to Leo and Jasper. "You two take up position over there in the corner, where I can see ya, don't go outta my sight, that's of course ifin you're allowed outta my daddy's sight… Daaaad are Leo and Jasper restricted too?"

"No they are not restricted. However, I would suggest that Hop Sing will not be at all pleased to have your deputies traipsing all over his garden bed."

While Adam was cheerfully pointing out the hole in Alexandra's game plan, an impatient Leo had plodded off with Jasper riding high behind the child's back towards the garden bed. Erica and little George blindly followed.

Unaware of her mutinous crew, Alexandra had turned to face her father, irate with indignation, "I don't know what you are suggesting, sir. My men are well trained deputies, sworn to up hold the law with a minimum of disruptin, though Erica can't help it sometimes, cause of all the sweet grass she eats."

Just then a tirade of Chinese could be heard over the entire valley. Leo bolted from the side of the house towards the barn leaving, Jasper airborne for a couple of seconds before she landed. Clucking loudly and her feathers ruffled, she scattered to safety under the water trough. Little George was the next to arrive, skidding past Alexandra before spinning and hopping at lightning speed to the barn and no doubt the safety of his hatch. Erica arrived soon after, trotting and bellowing for dear life, as an angry Hop Sing chased the poor creature with a straw broom. Erica was fast and made it to the safety of the ranch gates, where she promptly headed to the field just beyond, her bonnet flapping behind her.

"Jumpin Jehoshaphat, don't nothing go ta plan round here?" Exasperated Alex stormed over to the water trough and got down on all fours to try and reach the hen, "Jasper get outta there. The coast is clear."

However, Jaspers sixth sense told her otherwise, so she did not move. She sat down, feathered up and buried her head deep into her chest.

"Jasper, what are ya doing? Ya chicken! I said the coast is clear."

Adam had by now put his paper down and sat back to watch the drama Alexandra was orchestrating. With his legs spread out and resting on a stool in front of him, he watched Hop Sing sneak up and stand behind the child, who was now on her haunches with her rump in the air, trying to coax the hen out from its hiding place.

A quick wallop with the bristle broom to Alexandra's backside had her immediately abandoned her deputy, come turn coat, and snap her head up, "Owwww! Hop Sing, ya done scared everybody off. We was trying ta catch ya vegetable thief. "

"No point now, little Missy. Little horse stomp all over carrot row. No more carrots to steal. Some hoof prints in cabbage patch, too."

"Really?" Alex smiled, then quickly transformed it to an expression of concern, "Well I'm mighty sorry about that Hop Sing, and I'm apologising on behalf of my men. It's just hard ta get good help these days, but ya know at least the other vegetables are good. Sometimes ya just have ta take the good with the bad. Thems called the spoils and losses of War, Hop Sing. Sometimes things jist come at a cost. Guess this family will jist havta do without carrots and cabbage for a while, bout a year I spect."

"No, only couple of weeks, but make extra work for Hop Sing. No more playing in garden bed," he growled.

"I'm sure Alexandra will be happy to help re-plant, Hop Sing. It would be a good way for her to learn about the labours of love around here," offered Adam.

"Good idea, Mista Adam. Father, Vely clever," praised Hop Sing while poking Alexandra on the shoulder.

Alexandra didn't move until Hop Sing disappeared through the kitchen door. She slowly turned and slumped down on the porch, mumbling to herself, "vely clever father, vely clever father, now I'll never get up to the tree house. I'll be stuck round here forever, till I'm old and grey, getting my butt swiped every time I turn around, wearing dumb ole petticoats and dresses, never knowing how ta do anything ceptin plant vegetables. I ain't gonna make my youngin's eat them, corse I probably never have any youngin's of my own cause I'm stuck here and ain't no boy gonna come courtin. Though sparkin doesn't look that much fun anyway, rather be learning ta shoot a gun, catching fish and organising a real posse, a real gang up at the tree house."

Adam bent over, "We will get the tree house fixed up and ready in time for your birthday. Now stop grizzling, and go fetch your baby calf before he ends up in that Bannock village again."

Alex looked at her father, "ya evesdroppin again, Dad. Besides the calf is outta the yard. I ain't allowed ta leave, remember?"

"I'll watch while you go fetch him. Then we can settle them in for the night and get ready for supper."

Alex jumped up and hugged her dad, "We really gonna get the tree house all fixed up for my birthday?"

"Yep."

"That's only three weeks away, I'll be eleven."

"I know."

"Can we have the party up there?"

"We'll see. If it's fixed, I don't see why not. But, it's only going to be fixed if you stay out of trouble and we can get up there. Understand?"

"Sure, Dad, I'll be good. I been good today haven't I, wanting ta help Hop Sing an all?"

"Yes, you've been very good; now go get your calf."

Alex ran off towards the meadow. Erica was now happily chewing on the spring grass as Alex came up beside her. She re-arranged her bonnet and coaxed the animal forward and back towards the gate where her father stood watch. "Come on Erica, time ta come home, ya need ta get bedded down for the night."

While Alex was walking back with the calf, Joe rode up and stopped between the road and the paddock. "Hey Uncle Joe," greeted Alex, "yer home. Can I ride in front of you?"

"What about your calf there; you got a rope?"

"Nope, but she'll follow."

"Yeah, slowly." With that Joe unhooked his rope from the horn of his saddled and quickly lassoed the calf. "Fix it round her head, Alex. Come on up, she'll keep up with us."

Alex arranged the noose evenly then climbed up in front on her Uncle and held onto to Erica's rope.

"Okay, ready?" asked Joe.

"Yup."

"Good. Whatcha been doing all day, Alex?"

"Playing in the front yard; near the porch. Dad says, I'm restricted for a whole two weeks ta the yard and I havta have somebody watchin me all the time. I ain't been allowed outta his sight all day."

"Oh, but, you are not in the yard now, Alex."

"True, Uncle Joe, dad's jist over there, by the gate, he granted me a … a…"

"Reprieve."

"Ya, ifin that means he give me a break, he did. Hope I get the same consideration tonight after supper. He's dang sure determined ta tan my bare behind every night fer a week."

"Well you broke a big rule, Alex. Not just an Adam rule either, you broke a promise to me, and now ya dads' not happy with me as well."

"Do ya think he's gonna have a discussion with ya in the barn?"

"Yeah I do, Adam's a stubborn…"

"Yankee Granite Head. Maybe he'll grant you a reprieve."

"Maybe, but I do owe him an explanation and an apology."

"Guess that might help."

"Might, don't matter, I owe him one jist the same, whether he decides ta skin me alive or not." Joe looked up and saw Adam leaning on the gate post. He took a huge breath, "I'm jist hopin not."

"Uncle Joe, I'm sorry I snitched. I didn't mean ta. I didn't mean ta get ya inta trouble, heck I didn't mean ta get me inta trouble."

"Your snitching's not what got me into trouble. Breaking yer promise got you into trouble and me a lot of explaining ta do."

"Oh!"

"Yep, OH, you can say that again." Joe arrived at the gate and dropped Alexandra down at Adams feet.

"Little Joe you got a couple of minutes?" asked Adam.

"Yes, Adam I have. I'll just put Cochise away and meet you in the house."

"No, the barn will do," grinned Adam.

Alex looked up into Joe's eyes, apology and guilt written all over her face.

Adam dropped his eyes down to meet Alexandra's. "Why don't you go into the house, wash up for supper." He took the roped calf from her hands, " I'll put Erica away."

"Erica?"questioned Joe.

"Yeah, after Hoss," smirked Adam.

"But, Dad?" interrupted Alexandra, "I gotta a few things ta discuss with my posse."

Adam put his hand on her shoulder, "Alex, they've mutinied," he comforted.

"Yep, yellow belly chickens!" she scowled.

"Yep, now go." He ordered pointing to the house.

"But, Dad, Hop Sing?"

"Ah, who's the yellow belly chicken, now?"

"Me, and I ain't afeared ta admit it, neither."

Alex took her forlorn expression and walked slowly to the house. Once there she tiptoed across the porch to the big front door and peaked inside. The coast seemed clear; she pulled her boots off and snuck into the house and quietly made it up the stairs, where she started to wash up before supper.

Alex went to the window and watched Adam and Joe walk to the barn, each leading an animal. She chewed on her bottom lip as Joe entered with Cochise. She was about to step back, when Adam stopped, looked up at her window and met her eyes. He frowned, then undid his belt buckle before going into the barn.

Alex threw herself on the bed. "Dang, blast, damn, damn, blasted, dang, darn," she cussed and purged aloud, "this is all my doin'. Poor Uncle Little Joe."

TBC

**Chapter 2 **

**Oh Brother**.

A.N. Okay, so this is a continuation of the last story, but I was sick of that title and the green dress, and I needed to clear up a few things. This should not be too long, but I want to bring in a few things before the next long story, Katherine's story. Again you will get some snippets of information, before all the pieces come together. Thanks for all the reviews for the green dress. I have taken all your opinions into account with the next chapter, thanks for the discussion and the ideas, especially Carita, thewizardandthedragon and Lajoci, who also helped me fix this up. Please Review.


	2. Oh Brother

**Guns and Switches **

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has some persuasion methods of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special, but difficult journey. A short story.

Warning: CP of a minor in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

Previously

Alex went to the window and watched Adam and Joe walk to the barn, each leading an animal. She chewed on her bottom lip, as Joe entered with Cochise. She was about to step back, when Adam stopped and looked up at her window and met her eyes. He frowned, and then undid his belt buckle before going into the barn.

Alex threw herself on the bed, "Dang, blast, damn, damn, blasted, dang, darn," she cussed and purged aloud, "this is all my doing, poor Uncle Little Joe."

**Chapter 2 **

**Oh**** Brother**.

Joe looked cautiously at his older brother as he came into the barn, tightening the buckle of his belt. While Joe unsaddled Cochise, Adam led the calf into the smaller stall at the end of the barn. He returned to Joe's stall where he grabbed a brush and worked on Cochise coat opposite Joe.

They worked in silence for a moment, Adam enjoying Joe's uncomfortable demeanour.

Joe made the first move throwing his curry brush into the wooden box next to the stall and sat on a hay bale trying to look casual and unperturbed. Adam continued to curry the last traces of dust out of the painted pony's coat.

"Alright, Adam I was wrong." Joe stated sincerely.

"You were. It wasn't your place to undermine me. I'm her father." He said as he grabbed the horse's tail and gave it a quick comb through.

Joe sat on his hands, knowing that Adam did not always respond to the emotional squeals accompanied by his dramatic hand gesticulations. "Yeah well you often spoke for Pa, more than speak on several occasions, if I remember it right."

"That I did, and most times with Pa's blessing," Adam said as a matter of fact, before throwing his brush down and leaning on one of the stalls rails. He crossed his arms and ankles. "With Pa's expectations," he added with an arrogant smirk.

"And sometimes not." Joe scowled.

Adam never moved. "Is that what all this is about? You trying to be a kinder big brother to Alex. You think I was too hard on you and I'm being too hard on her?"

"Yes, well no… You were kind of hard on me, Adam."

"Well I needed to be. You were just a little boy and I was 17, the same age as you are now, when Marie died. Pa went away for a bit, trying to cope with his grief. So I guess there were times it seemed like I acted more like a pa than a big brother." Adam stood straighter and uncrossed his arms. "But believe me, Joe I was trying to be a big brother."

"Yeah well, there was times I thought you were just a bully."

Adam suddenly looked incredulous. "A bully! Boy, you are out of line."

'I'm not a boy!" yelled Joe.

Adam went to move towards Joe, but stopped when he saw Joe stand up and subconsciously puff his chest out. "Put your chest away, BOY," he threatened. "You want to be treated like a man, act like one."

"Adam you know that riles me. I'm sick of being considered a kid…orders barked at me and threats, bullied!"

Adam was so tempted to give him a barrelling lecture about being an ungrateful little nuisance most of the time when they were growing up. He was also tempted to dust the kid's britches with the side of his boot, but that was not the action called for here.

Adam had let his temper get the best of him. He had not intended to go real hard on Joe, He drew a huge deep breath and pinched his nose to remind him of his original plan and approach. "I know it must have seemed like that Joe. But it…"

"Wasn't, I know, and I wasn't the spoiled brat, or Pa's favourite that everybody seemed ta tell me I was."

Adam laughed. "You were Joe, you were everybody's favourite. We couldn't help it. We just wanted to protect you, you were little and you only had us, and when Marie died and Pa left, you had no one but us. You were Hoss's and my favourite."

"I was your favourite?" Joe asked surprised.

"Sort of, don't look so surprised, you and Hoss are my favourite brothers, you my littlest favourite. I'm Hoss's favourite older brother and you're his favourite little brother, you're everybody's favourite pest and besides all that we love you," he laughed.

"Jesssh, Adam, now you sounding like Alexandra."

Adam recognised that Joe wanted to be treated like a man and not the boy that Adam would have treated him like only months before. "Well that's why we are here..." Adam put his hands in his pockets and paced the barn floor. "Alexandra, the other pest that I love with my whole being; one I'm trying to raise, and keep safe, teach right from wrong. To do that, I need your help. When she takes foolish risks I depend on you to act like the adult."

Joe sat down again and looked up at his older brother looking rather guilty. He grabbed a large straw poking out from the twine beside him and started to chew on it nervously. "I wasn't trying ta make it difficult for you Adam, and I..." Joe threw the straw away and stood, "and I apologise for causing a problem. I'm sorry for thinking I could handle it without telling you. I understand why you're disappointed."

Adam stopped pacing and turned to face Joe, "I'm listening Joe, what you were trying to do?"

"Like you, I was trying to be a responsible adult…"

"You think letting a ten year old handle a gun is responsible? You…"

"Are you going to just keep yelling at me, or are you going to let me finish. Because, Adam, if you're not, then I'm just going to walk out that door. I've apologized, like a man, now you start listening and stop interrupting."

"Careful Joe, I'm still entitled to some respect, especially on this matter. You might have apologized, but that doesn't mean you are automatically excused from the consequences of your decisions."

Joe saw red this time, and from a safe distance aimed his pointed figure at his brother. "Well that's another thing, I ain't gonna let you tan me like a ten year old. A while ago I mighta let ya, even an hour ago, cause I feel so rotten about this whole thing, cause that's just what I did; MADE A BAD DECISION."

"So, what, you want me to punch you in the nose? Because, Joe I could, but that would mess up that pretty little boy face of yours."

Joe growled and suddenly lunged. He grabbed Adam around the waist, hurtling him backwards into an empty stall waiting to be mucked out. Adam landed on his rump, and then fell flat on his back. He wrestled with Joe's light form, trying to get a hold of his shoulders, but he was too low down to get his hands underneath them. Instead he threw one leg over the back of Joe's knees and scissors flipped him into the stall wall. "Joe don't be stupid, you're no match for…"

Before Adam could finish the sentence Joe kicked out, "no match for you, or your smart mouth," he puffed, "well how about I put my boot…"

Adam grabbed Joe's foot before it made contact. "That was foolish, BOY!" He said and twisted Joe's foot.

Joe squirmed and slid his boot off, leaving Adam standing with his empty shoe. He stood up and pushed Adam square in the chest. "You see, you see, you get all fired up, ya go making assumptions before anyone's had their say."

Adam threw the boot into the soiled hay beside the manure pile, and then pushed Joe back. "You know, you get so damn ornery as soon as anyone dares to correct you, dares to offer you some sensible advice, just like the adolescent you really are. You want to be treated like a man, then take a smart mouth quip for what it is, just that."

"Advice, I'm the one tryin to g…" Joe threw a punch.

Adam weaved, and Joe fell forward. He was then was propelled onto the open dirt floor of the barn from a sharp kick to his backside. "How about you stop this performance and we continue talking…"

Joe ran this time, again trying to bear hug his older brother. He knocked him into the workbench, causing a large bag of grain to split open. Adam grabbed Joe by his collar and swung him around placing him under a steady stream of pellets from the split grain bag which then poured down over Joe's head.

Adam rolled his eyes, "You're not doing to a good job of trying to convince me that you are an adult and that I shouldn't lay you out, or take the hide off of you…"

"WHAT IN TARNATION?" bellowed Ben, as he burst through the barn door.

Both boys stopped immediately. "Pa." They chorused.

Ben looked around at the mess. He stared at each of his sons covered in straw, dirt and manure, and then took a deep breath. "I will tell Hop Sing to keep a plate warm for you two, while you get this barn SPIC AND SPAN." he yelled.

Adam and Joe winched at their father's thunderous demand.

Ben hooked his thumbs into the sides of his belt. "You can hear this raucous all the way to the mountains. There is a ten year old child in there listening as well, who's chewing her bottom lip off with worry. Now, finish your discussion in a civilized manner. Do not return to that house until you have done so, or you'll be both feeling my belt. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, sir," both answered.

Neither one moved until Ben had pivoted on the heel of his boots and exited the Barn.

"Darn, I hate it when he does that," whispered Joe.

"Me too," smiled Adam.

"Well you started it; ya just had ta goad me."

Joe was right, Adam needed to quit with the sarcastic remarks, give the kid the benefit of the doubt, well at least, and have his say. He'd been in exactly the same boat with his Pa on several occasions. He always appreciated that Ben would hear him out, even if the discussion got quite heated.

Adam picked up the bags of grain and emptied the remaining pellets into the feed bin. "Okay, Joe, you're right. I really hadn't intended to come down on you that hard, or tan your backside for that matter. I had, however, intended a mighty big dressing down. Sometimes the big brother in me corrupts the clear thinking intelligent educated and wise Adam," he conceded.

Joe smiled and grabbed the wire rake and started to make neater piles out of the dishevelled hay. "I'll take that as an apology. It's as close to one as I'll get from you any anyhow."

Joe stopped and leant on the rake, it was time to tell Adam his side of the story. "I caught Alex playing with my old rifle up behind the barn where I practice with the targets. She wasn't shooting the thing, cause it was jammed. She'd found the shells and was trying to load them and un- jam the thing. I panicked when I saw her manhandling the gun and snatched out of her hand. I swatted her backside so hard I scared myself. She give me such I fright, I just smacked without thinking.. Then she started tellin me how important it was ta her survival that she learn ta shoot a gun. I can't remember everything she said, but a couple of things kind of made sense. The one thing that I definitely thought I should do was show her how ta use the gun correctly, put the safety on, load it safely and hold it. Alexandra promised me that she would never pick up a gun ever again, unless there was no other way of protectin herself or another person. She promised. So I showed her how to hold it and shoot it straight. I shoulda known better, I shoulda known that she was too young ta keep a promise like that."

"She is just as inquisitive as you were at the same age, Joe," said Adam, as he re- arranged the tack on the pegs. "Yeah, you should have figured on that one, but you should have told me."

"Yep darn tootin, I should have. Now, she's disappointed me and disobeyed you. I've disappointed you and she's going to be punished because I wasn't responsible enough to ..."

"Teach her the right lesson."

"I thought it was the right lesson. It's true; too, I didn't want you punishing her too hard. It hadn't been long after she had taken off to the tree house because she thought you didn't want her. I was scared she'd hate you and me if she got punished for playing with the gun again. I also didn't want her thinking that you were very disappointed in her. Little kids, they think that their parents hate them when they feel they have disappointed them. They confuse the two. I know that sounds like something a dumb kid would say."

"No it's not. You said there were times when Pa didn't give me permission to tan your hide, that I just took it upon myself, to bully you as you put it. But, Joe it was the same with Pa, I could cope with him being disappointed with me, and sometimes with you, but I just hated it when you were so guilt ridden because Pa was disappointed in you, so I took it upon myself to teach the lesson or deal with the consequences of one of your harebrained schemes. I got caught out a couple times on it too. I made bad decisions."

"Like the time you let me try and break that colt."

"Ohhh," Adam winced and nodded, "Yeah I remember that. I was 22, and Pa didn't hesitate to take a switch to me after he finished with you in the barn."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to announce it. I was 22 years old, not a boy, but still my father's son. It had been foolish of me. You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"True but that wasn't the point. I had let your natural talent awe me. I was so engrossed in your abilities; I let you ride a wild stallion, when Marie had been killed in a riding accident. I wasn't thinking of why Pa didn't want you near the broncos until he thought you were old enough."

"But, he would never have let me near them Adam, if you hadn't stepped in."

"Maybe and maybe not? But, I should not have undermined him on that. It was serious, as serious as guns, Joe. You know why I don't want her near guns, ever."

"No I don't really, Adam. I know it has something to do with Katherine and her killing that kid."

"She panicked, she was unstable and she got scared and she shot a stupid young drunk boy out of fear. Her fear of…" Adam hesitated, "well, it goes back further than that. She was hurt real bad once and she never forgot. This kid well he was just drunk and full of himself, but he was unarmed. If he had…"

"It could have been Katherine."

Both Adam and Joe grew quiet for a moment. Adam going over the "what if's" of his past and Joe a little better enlighten bout his brother's pain and concern.

Adam snapped himself out of his thoughts. "The main point is; Alex is a child, a little girl child. Too young, too fool hardy. It's all a game to her."

"I don't know about that, Adam. I can understand your fear. But, I was also thinking about her fear?"

"Right now, the only fear I'm interested in is mine, and making sure she fears my open palm on her backside enough to never touch a gun."

"I understand that Adam, but heck I remember what your hand on my backside felt like and I was trying to protect Alex from that. I thought my strong talkin to her was enough; I told her how dangerous guns were and she promised never to touch a gun again. She's my niece; I needed her to know I loved her and was concerned for her."

" I know Alexandra is uncertain about a lot of things. I am dealing with them one thing at a time, but this gun thing… Look, we both know the stories of gun accidents, small children. It's been part of this hard life that many families, many children and many parents have had to endure; the loss of a child. I intend to avoid that completely."

"I know, I know. I understand your reasoning."

"And I can understand you getting drawn in to her energy. And teaching her gun safety, when you caught her with it, was actually sensible. Your only mistake was that you didn't tell me."

"You're right, I should have told ya. I wasn't trying to undermine you or go behind your back."

"Just keep her out of trouble with me."

"Yeah, well, now, I feel rotten about that too because, she's in bigger trouble."

"And this time I'm going to let you suffer with the guilt on that one. And let Alex feel a little bit of guilt for her part in all this; she broke a promise to you."

"Well, I'm not sure that makes me feel any better than a belt burning my butt, but…"

"Oh no, the guilt is not the only consequence of your interference, little brother…"

"Little bother?" growled Joe.

"Yeah, my favourite little brother, and Alexandra's favourite Uncle Little Joe, you two can spend a lot more time together over the next two weeks. Alex is restricted to the yard, supervised. I've planned a couple of day rides with Marty. You're now on babysitting duty."

"Aww, no Adam, I had an outing planned with Daisymae," Joe whined.

"Great, she can help. Come on, Joe, she thinks Alex is adorable." Laughed Adam and clapped his brother on the back, "besides it's not up for negotiation. Pa's given his blessing on the matter, whatever my decision." Adam smirked and headed for the house.

"Hey," called Joe, "can I change my mind? You can rip the hide offa me, all will be forgiven, and I get to court Daisymae."

Adam just laughed and continued on his way.

"Wait, Adam, no wait, how many days… two?"

"Two weeks, little brother," he shouted back before going into the house, only to be quickly turned around by an irate Hop Sing swatting his backside with a wooden spoon.

"You not come into this House, first you wash up, get little naughty Joe too, now go! Ai ya"

oOo

Alexandra had been sitting on her bed for the last hour. She had tucked her legs up under her nightshirt and rested her head on her knees thinking about the mess she had caused.

Dad and Uncle Joe sure looked messed up when they came inta supper. Looks like dad had a mighty big necessary talk with Uncle Joe. Poor Uncle Joe he was limpin, dad must gone hard on him, cause he was looked sore as well. That's what they must mean when parents say it hurts them as much as they hurts you, when they're punishing you. Dad's hand must be stinging somethin fierce, cause neither of them looked happy. Well I suppose that's ta be expected. Who's gonna look happy when ya jist had the hide takin offa ya. Even ifin ya forgiven and no body's angry anymore, ya still ain't happy on the outside cause ya butt jist seems like it'll be stingin forever.

They say; shh shh, it's all over now, I'm not angry anymore, jist promise me ya won't do it agin. All is forgiven. Well ifin all is forgiven how come thay say, but next time ya do that it will be worsa. Ya can't even think what could be worsa, cause ya butts still burning like the fires of hell. And ya been crying ya eyes out, ya jist wanna stop the snot and the tears from running all over ya clothes and rub the sting outta ya butt at the same time, which is real hard ta do, you need ta be an octopus to cover all that mess.

And they are talking ta ya, tellin ya they don't like havin ta do that, that it hurts them as much, well I hope that's true, cause that seems only fair. But, ya can't think straight, so jist go noddin ya head, wishing ya hadn't got into all this mess in the first place, but, well, kids have jist got a bad memory. We forget and we do it again. Most times I don't mean ta do it ta begin with. I don't think things are gonna turn out this bad, so, how the heck am I'm gonna remember not ta do it again? I suppose they think it's like training puppies or somethin, just keep smacking them on the nose, ceptin it's our butts. They should be trainin us ta reads minds, like "Rashid The Mystic." Him and his lovely assistant, Shabbat, everybody has a lovely assistant, would read people's mind and each others.

Shabbat would hold up an item from one of the miners and Rashid would have a real black blind fold on, then he would read Shabbat's mind and say what the object was. Sometimes they could tell peoples fortune and what was in the future, but most of the time they could jist tell what ya were thinking. I must have some ability, cause I'm pretty sure I can tell what dad's thinking, when he jist gives me that look and talks real quiet like. Even ifin I had a blind fold on and he held up a belt in his hand and said, " and pray tell, what have I got in my hand, Miss Alexandra Williameena Cartwright"….I'd know from dad's voice that it weren't something good. I really need ta be able ta tell the future, cause I would sure remember it then, ya can't remember it when ya in the now, cause well the future hasn't happened yet.

They say that don't they, "You're being spanked so that next time you'll remember." What do they mean, remember being spanked or remember things are jist not in ya control when they go all wrong? How am I supposed ta remember things that might not go wrong? Maybe its jist me, I ain't smart, cause I got no good mind reading abilities, like puppies.

Joe didn't look too happy. He had this big ole scowl on his face. The look on dad's face weren't no better. He looked angry and real disappointed. He's disappointed in me, and now Joe, and Joe's disappointed in me. Everybody's just dog gone dang disappointed over me touching a gun. Don't know what the big deal is. Everybody has guns out here. They go huntin and they need ta protect themselves, how come us kids ain't allowed ta protect ourselves.

Everybody was real quiet at supper, even more when Dad and Joe walked in from the barn. Uncle Hoss just watched everybody while he ate, Uncle Joe screwed up his face, Grandpa was short fused with them, and daddy didn't let me say a thing, just sent me to my room and told me ta wait.

No,things don't look too promising at all,and really,it was all m fault,well kinda.

Alex was abruptly pulled from her silent grumblings when her door opened and Adam walked in. He stopped just inside the door waiting for his daughter to acknowledge his presence. Alex stayed still, her knees tucked up and her head resting on their covered peaks.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Ah huh," she responded not moving her head from its perch as she stared at her wriggling toes peeking out from beneath her night gown.

Adam walked over and sat on the end of her bed not far from those same wriggling toes. He tickled them, "Looking forward to school tomorrow? You haven't seen any of your friends for over a week."

" Nope', she bluntly retorted, then quickly withdrew her toes. " Fer two main reasons; First off, I hate school work and Miss Jones is gonna have everybody doing a heap of work on account of how much we done missed. And second cause I reckon I ain't gonna be too comfortable … You know why."

"So do you think, I shouldn't be spanking you, you think that I should back down on your punishment? You think I'm just being mean?"

"Yep."

"Come here, please."

"No thank you."

"Alexandra, come here."

Alex unfolded herself and moved towards her father, then crawled up on his lap and tucked herself into his chest, "You mad? She whispered.

"No."

"You disappointed?"

"A little."

"Still. How come?"

"You disobeyed me."

"But..."

"Alexandra, it was the fourth time. We have spoken about the gun, and you touching them, and why I don't want you to touch them, but you just keep disobeying me."

Alex looked up into her father's face, "So even if I jist touched them with my little finger, like that." She demonstrated, "ever so soft, you'd still be disappointed?"

"Alex you are being pedantic."

"What's that mean?"

"Too particular, picky, exacting; to make a ludicrous literal point".

"Still don't know what all that means ceptin' the picky part, and you is way more picky than me."

"Are Picky, not is picky. It's YOU are picky."

"No I ain't."

"You mean, No I am not."

"See ya are."

"Alex you are just delaying your punishment. You were warned that if you touched a gun again, let alone fire one, you would be over my knee every night for a week as a reminder of the need to obey me."

"But, it was self defence, dad."

"But, Alexandra, you sneaking off behind the barn for target practice wasn't."

"Would you have me defenceless and ignoramus as well?"

"Ignorant," he corrected. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yep, I'd be a real dummy iffin I didn't. I heard Uncle Joe call Willy Kain's Pa an ignorant bas…"

Adam quickly placed his hand over the child's mouth and growled, "No!" Adam took an exasperated sigh and lifted Alex from his lap and stood her in front of him.

"Aww, I was jist getting comfortable, Daddy."

"Too bad, that's not the lesson to be taught today. You get back there when we have finished with the business end of our bargain."

"I didn't make no bargain."

"Yes you did. You promised me and then Joe that you would not touch a gun again, You broke that bargain and that's why you are here."

"Can I make a new bargain?" she pleaded.

"And what would that be?"

"Hmmm, let me think on it for a minute."

"Deal."

Alex got to chew on her fingers for a second before Adam gently pulled them away and held both hands in his. "Well, I could promise never to shoot a gun until I'm old enough, say 11 and do all the barn chores for a week. Or I could promise never to actually touch a gun even with my pinkie unless there was robbers in the house or a big bear that was trying ta eat a family member or loved one, and only them, cause iffin a bear was trying ta eat a robber I wouldn't care so much so I wouldn't touch a gun, or shoot one. Or you could make a pledge that even ifin I accidently not remembered to not touch a gun, ever again; I don't get spanked, ever again."

Adam ignored at all the double negatives she had just barrelled out, sure there was a catch in there somewhere. "Times Up," he suddenly declared and put her swiftly face down across his knees. Before Alex had time to register the sudden change of view, he landed three sharp smacks to her backside.

"Ow, ow, but what about my bargain, oww, which one?"

"The one; where you could have a minute to think about it." He announced with each stinging swat.

"Ow, but that's not fair, owwwa, ya supposed to, owww, owww, dad, ya supposed to re- neg…ow," yelped Alex, adding several kicks to accentuate her growing disapproval of the proceedings.

"There is no negotiation on past crimes, Alexandra. And there will be no negotiation on future disobedience, lying, breaking promises, putting yourself in any kind danger, whether you accidently forgot or not forgot on purpose, and most of all playing with guns or any sort of weapon."

"Oww, ow, you being awfully picky, owww, again," she still yelled and kicked in anger.

Adam shook his head, as she pounded her small fists on his thigh. "You can be angry about this all you like, Alexandra, but you will learn that I keep my promises ,young lady," he chastised, as he flipped the hem of her night dress up to bunch at the waist and added the last five wallops to Alexandra' bare bottom in quick succession.

"Owwwwwwww!" Shocked by the stinging swats to her now bare backside, Alex immediately stoped punching, and pushed herself up, trying to get off her father's knees. When that initiated another extremely firm smack from her father's open hand, she squealed, resigned and lay there, a limp and sobbing little girl.

Adam replaced Alex's her nightgown, wincing himself when she jumped as the soft cotton made contact with the small pink bottom. He rubbed her back until the sobbing quieten to tears and sniffles, then picked her up and placed her back on his lap.

"No," she grizzled, "ain't comfortable anymore." Alex threw herself face first into her pillow and cried some more.

Adam pulled the blankets back and continued to rub Alexandra's back letting her work through the last of her tears. "It's supposed to hurt, Alexandra. It's a lesson you need to learn. A bargain you need to keep. So you don't get injured. Or harm someone else."

"Even iffin a bear is chewing on you dad, I promise not to touch a gun and shoot it." She mumbled into the feathered pillow.

"Oh, you are so angry at me that you'd have me eaten by a bear?" He tried to humour her.

"No, I wouldn't have ya eaten, not completely, anyways," she sniffed, "I'd maybe, try and hit the bear…, sniff, sniff, over the head with somethin… sniff, like… sniff…. YOUR GUITAR." She blurted out.

Adam tried not to laugh. "Really; that sounds a bit mean. You sure you're not angry at me or the bear."

"Neither, jist my butts awfully disappointed still. Ya might be lucky, ifin ya don't get attacked in the near future, and my butts forgotten jist how disappointed it is right now."

"Well you're not the only one who is disappointed."

Alex put her head up and turned to look over her shoulder at Adam. "You still disappointed in me Dad? Ya supposed ta say all is forgiven now, it's over and things like that."

"I'm not disappointed in you anymore, but, I was with Joe and your Uncle is still disappointed in you and himself. And it isn't over, Alexandra; there are still a couple more spankings to go I do not make idle threats. I want my message to get across this time."

Alexandra whipped her head back down into the pillow, as her emotions caused a new round of tears.

Adam recognised her guilt and frustration. And while he was so tempted to pick her up and cradle her, and reassure her that Joe would forgive her; had forgiven her, he also wanted her to learn that her actions and disobedience had effects on others. He didn't just want her to behave for him. Alexandra needed to think of others too.

That didn't mean he couldn't let her know that he loved her. He stood up and pulled the covers slowly and gently over her, then knelt down beside her, trying to get a look at some of her buried face. He bent over and kissed her curly head, then whispered, "I love you very much, Alexandra, nothing, nothing ever, could stop me from loving you with all my heart. And Uncle Joe loves you with every inch of his soul. You need to let him know that you love him and respect him too, sweetheart." He kissed her again and left his face there just a bit longer than he normally would.

Alexandra turned her head and looked at him then stroked his cheek. "That's the only good thing about tonight. I knowed ya love me dad, but I always like hearing it."

Adam wiped at the tears that still trickled down her forlorn face. "Maybe, Uncle Joe might like to hear that from you too."

"Good idea dad."

oOo

Adam descended the stairs to the eyes of his family. While the house was built by Adams own hands and the thick Pine trunks from the land that surrounded them, the interior walls were thin.

Hoss had gone out to finish the last of the evening chores, while Ben looked over some contracts in his den. Joe just sat in the large big red chair feeling rotten every time he heard the smack and yelps echo through the hallway and down into the big room.

While Alexandra deserved it to some extent and it was Adam's right as a father to teach the lesson needed to be learnt, his way, Joe couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid. He thought to himself that Adam must be right, because, in some ways he still thought like a kid, or remembered how they thought.

Adam was also right; the worst was feeling guilty when his Pa had been disappointed in him. He remembered what Adam had said out in the barn and why he had sometimes taken it upon himself to punish him. Until now Joe had never really understood what Adam was doing. How hard it must have been to be a big brother. Sure Adam was a great big brother there was lots of times that he encouraged him, looked out for him, saved his life, and Joe always had a great respect. But, there were times he just dang near hated Adam, hated that he was harsh, or bossy or condescending, and nearly always RIGHT. He laughed to himself, before watching the sad eyes of his older brother descend the steps.

"Not looking forward to that again tomorrow night," said Adam,

"Sorry Adam, I should have made sure she couldn't even get to the guns."

"Joe, she's ten, stop being sorry that she broke the rules, it was her decision. She was warned and now, well, she pays the price. Better that, than a gunshot wound."

"Yeah, I should have told you, we could have nipped it in the bud. I guess and then there would be no tomorrow night.

"I'm wondering about that now. I still think you should have told me, but I'm wondering if it would have made any difference. Alex was still trying to talk me into some sort of bargain about learning to shoot. She is really determined. Maybe you have a point, maybe there's something a little deeper there, her fear, or a better way to get my point across. Even so she can't disobey any of us. We are the adults. And Pa always said; don't make threats you don't intend to keep."

"That I did, Adam, but I think one shouldn't be afraid to abandon them when they are not working." Ben had watched in silence from the chair of his den. He watched his boys and glad they were all becoming such good friends. He was glad there were times he had been tough on them, because, it had sure paid off in his book. He stood up and moved closer to the fire. "What is the lesson, one of disobedience, or her defiant obsession with guns and your concerns for Alex's safety?

"Both Pa. and not just learning to respect me, but Joe, and all of you."

"Well, I think, you pretty much covered the disobedience and the defiant attitude. Two spankings, she restricted to the yard, supervised by her miscreant Uncle. The only thing now is how do you teach her the rules about guns and safety and have her really understand the reasons for your disapproval of them?"

They all go hand in hand, Pa, but she's far too young to be given too many details about my personal fears and where they stem from.".

"Well I had a pretty sure proof method with you and Joe, if I remember.

Both Adam and Joe's eyes lit up, suddenly remembering their father's method.

"No way Pa, she's too little," said Joe.

"Too young," added Adam.

"You might be right. Perhaps you could get her to write lines, or tell her one of the horrific tales of accidental shootings. You know how that feels too, Adam."

"Pa, okay, some of that would be worse. Though I think you have an idea with the lines. I think she should perhaps do an essay though, on the safety rules she knows so far. I'll have a think on it, in the morning. Really, I'm too tired to think about it anymore. . I'm heading for bed."

"Me too big brother," said Hoss, as he came through the front door.

"Where have you been?" asked Adam.

"Jist checkin on Alexandra's posse. I figured she didn't get ta bed them down before supper. But, she had managed to fill their feed bins. She sure knows how ta look after her animals. That little George got enough carrots in his storage tub ta feed him for a year."

All three laughed, "Let's toss for it; who gets ta tell Hop Sing, we've found his stolen vegetables."

"Hop Sing will be happy, so will I, I love his honey and sesame seed carrot cake" Said Joe.

"Okay, so who tells Alexandra." asked Hoss.

"Not me, she's had enough punishment for tonight," said Adam.

" Let's just let ole Hop Sing surprise her. I put a tub of them in the Kitchen," laughed Hoss.

Ben smiled once again, glad that Adam had the help of the whole family in raising Alexandra. There were times, after the death of Inger, then Marie, lonely times where he sure could have used some extra advice or just a second opinion. He was thankful that Adam was old enough and mature enough to step up with Joe and then there was…

"Vely late; no more coffee for boys," Hop Sing babbled as he came into the big room and grabbed the coffee tray.

"We are not boys Hop Sing."

"Always boys, always boys to watch out for, for father, for each other and now for little missy. Ole Hop Sing always busy always, busy with crazy family. Crazy family that steal carrots, bring back carrots. Would go back to china but, I'm just tài gāisǐ de lèi. Also what my loving family do without this ài guǎnjiā. "

"What did he say?" asked Joe.

"Something about being very tired but loves his family," said Ben as he stepped quietly into the light in front of the fire. Ben stood next to Adam and laid his hand on his shoulder. "We are all a little tired; it's been a big week, how about we hit the sack."

"Got no argument from me, Pa," said Hoss

"Nor me," said Adam, as he fell in line behind Hoss.

"Joe?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, Pa. I'll head up in a minute, I'll snuff the lights, you go ahead."

"Okay, boy, but … Okay, Joseph. See you in the morning." Ben turned and poked the last of the fire's embers, pushing back as many as the logs, to slowly smoulder for the rest of the night. Then turned and went to his room.

Within five minutes Joe found himself alone in the quiet of the big room. Content for the moment in the last warm glow of the fire he lent back against the worn and comfortable leather and cushions of the big red Chair. It was not often he sat here when Pa was home, or Adam for that matter. He smiled, he always liked this chair, it had worn well over the years. Joe always remembered it being like it had the invisible shapes of each member of his family. He closed his eyes and imagined their forms around him, part of the chair, the room and this moment.

When he opened his eyes, deciding he too may head to bed, he spotted a tearful Alexandra standing on the middle landing of the stairs staring back at him. .

"Hey, Pip Squeak, I thought you were asleep."

"Can't sleep, Dad is still mad at you, you still disappointed in me?" she sniffed, scrubbing at her face.

"Your dad's not mad at me anymore. I'm sad that you broke a promise to me, but .."

Alex ran to Joe and stopped short, hesitating just at his knees. "I love you Uncle Joe. And I'm sorry ya had ta have a discussion with my daddy…. But I'm glad he's not mad at ya no more…, he's like that; he forgives ya real fast."

Joe could see the tears in her eyes. He lifted her and pulled her onto his lap, then drew her in close. "Hey, I'd be a lot sadder if you had gotten hurt."

"Daddy said the same thing…Guess we both got hurt after all."

Joe tried not ta laugh at Alex's misunderstanding. He decided to leave it and let Alex think that he'd been giving a good licking by Adam. It was like Adam said; Alex needed to take some responsibility for her actions and the way they affected others.

"Yep, in more ways than one, I guess. I hate disappointing people I care about the most, worse than any tanning ya daddy could give me or even ya grandpa. Disappointing someone is a lot more of a hurt, I reckon."

"I don't, my butt's never gonna be the same."

"Really, so that's why you are here?"

Alex sat back and played with the buttons on Joe's shirt. "No, not really; I'm ashamed that I tricked ya into showin me how ta shoot a gun. And I told ya it was the first time I ever done it. I sorta lied, it was only the first time, I tried ta have target practice. I can't sleep, knowing what a rotten niece I am ta ya. I'm never gonna trick ya agin, well not on something so important as this. We still friends Uncle little Joe?"

"Hmm, sort of; a little more than friends, Alex. For starters I'm a lot older than you and two I love you. You are part of Adam and I am part of him, so it's my place ta be a proper Uncle to ya. Sometimes that means no funning all the time and tricking each other; it means you never, never telling me a lie or breakin ya promise to me."

"Same as you, no lying to me, or breakin promises?"

"Yep, same."

"What happens… for breakin them rules?"

"I'll be talking ta ya Dad and he'll be talking ta you."

"So does that mean I can talk to your Pa?"

"Guess so."

"We all good now, Uncle Joe?'

"Yeah we are all good, now give me a kiss and a hug."

Alex jumped up, threw her arms around his neck and gave her favourite Uncle little Joe the biggest kiss and hug she could muster.

**TBC**

Chapter 3 :

The Petition and The Right To Defend Against Armed Bears.

A.N. Big THANK YOU to **carita** and **thewizardandthedragon** for their suggestions with Adam and Joe. An extra shout out to Lajoci, who beta read this and offered some fantastic advice to Adam.

Hop Sing says, just tài gāisǐ de lèi (too damn tired) and this ài guǎnjiā. (loving housekeeper), then qǐng jiǎnyuè (Please review.)


	3. The Petition

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Chapter 3**

**The Petition Or The right To Defend Oneself Against Armed Bears. **

It was a beautiful Nevada morning and Alex was in the barn getting Leo ready for the ride to school. Earlier, before breakfast, her father had come into her room to help her with her hair.

"You want a Bow?"

"Awww no, Dad please, jist put a plain ole clip in it, so I cin see when I'm shootin."

Adam swinging her around and gave her a concerned look.

"Shootin' marbles; that is, Dad."

"Good girl, marbles are good. Got your lucky one still?"

" Yep, but I don't reckon it works as good no more, maybe I done used up all my luck."

"Oh, I think it works still. You know grandpa and I had a talk last night and well, he suggested that perhaps you need to study more about guns. We talked about that instead of a spanking every night to remind you about not touching them…" He paused and leant his forehead against her and looked up into her eyes, "that you could write an essay about gun laws and using them safely and wisely."

Alex snapped her head up, " The no spanking thing is sure lucky, but gosh, I will never have any time for fun stuff, Dad what's with all this writin, sides how's an essay gonna protect me, ifin I come up against an ugly looking rattler? So I'm supposed ta roll it up and bang it on the head?"

"Well that has worked before, Alexandra," he smiled, then pulled at one of her unruly curls, before getting a little more serious, "Is that what your really scared of, Alex?"

Alex dropped her head down, "No I ain't scared of nuffin."

"Alexandra, I will look after you, protect you, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. But you have to help me do that. You have to trust that I know what is best for you. I know you think you are a big girl, but you are not, not to me. Besides I didn't get to be your daddy when you were a little itty bitty thing," he teased. "I want to have a little girl for a while longer and my precious daughter forever, so trust me and mind me. Now try your best with the essay and behave, because I don't want to have to be the grouchy daddy all the time," said Adam, as he kissed his forefinger and transferred it to her stubborn little nose. "I love you, miss cantankerous scowley ferocious face" he laughed.

Alex couldn't stop the smirk forming on her lips. "Your ferocious dad, but I luv ya," she relented and threw herself into his chest for an equally ferocious hug.

"Come on let's get breakfast. Before Hoss eats it all."

"Oh, I ain't worried bout that, Uncle Joe's sure ta have stolen all the cushions, my bu…ahh, bottoms still sore. Dad, did ya really give Uncle Joe tannin in the barn cause of me?"

Adam looked confused for a moment, "Ummm, what did Uncle Joe tell you?"

"Lots of things, but not too much about ya talk in the barn. Maybe I shoulda done lent him my lucky marble, mighta worked fer him a lot better then it did fer me."

"Like I said, I think your lucky marble worked for everyone."

"Not everyone, you and grandpa coulda thought of the essay afore ya set my tail on fire," grimaced Alex.

oOo

While Alexandra was relieved that her father had relented on his continuation of any physical punishment, the thought of writing an essay on the safe use of guns was not something she was looking forward to.

On the way to school her Uncle Joe advised her to look on the bright side of things, writing an essay was a whole lot better than what her daddy originally planned as a consequence of using a gun and disobedience. Firstly, while she was not going to be too comfortable today, her backside was going to be relieved by tomorrow and for the rest of the week. Secondly, the task was going to take a little research. Ben had suggested that Alex interview Sheriff Coffee after school about the hazards of improper gun use and the laws pertaining to owning weapons. This was good because it meant that Alex didn't have to be home straight after school and would not have to be loaded down with chores. With any luck, her Uncle Hoss would do her chores for her, if she were running late. Thirdly, it meant Joe, who had to pick up Alex after school would have to leave an hour, or even maybe two, earlier to make sure she was safely escorted to Roy. While in town Joe thought he may catch up with Daisymae for an afternoon tea at the café that happened to be right next door to the sheriff's office on C Street. Alex appreciated her Uncles input, as he too was being punished by Adam for his part in Alex's deception.

By the time the two arrived at the school grounds, both were smiling and thanking their lucky stars that Ben Cartwright was a clever and wise man and that Adam Cartwright wasn't as stubborn as they had always believed. Perhaps he was no longer a granite head, but something a little softer, like soapstone that was also a lot easier to carve and polish, though to Alexandra, it just didn't have the same ring to it as 'Yankee Granite Head… _Yankee__ Soapstone__ Head__… __yep__ it __was__ definitely __missing__ the__ dramatic__ headliner__ of__ the__ theatres__ Top__ Bill__ act._

Alex tied Leo up at the schools hitching post behind the building.

"Alex I'll be here at three on the dot, so no wandering off."

"Okay Joe," yelled Alex, as she headed to the rope swings where the gang were all gathering.

"Hey, Josh," called Alex.

Josh's eyes lit up when he spotted Alex running towards them. "Alex, you're all better."

"Sure."

"Heard you and that Indian kid caught a bunch of convicts," mocked Willy Fitzgerald.

Alex stepped around Josh and squared off against Willy. "His names Lajoci, and yeah we did; got a reward too." She bragged.

"Like you Cartwright's need the money," he retorted sourly.

"Why ya being so nasty, Willy? No we don't need it, but my dad got Roy ta give it to Miss Jones. Ya know she's trying ta get extra classrooms for the school, so some of the Paiutes kids, the Chinese and Mexican kids can come. My dad says they have a right to be educated too. We are all Americans ya know."

"No they ain't."

Alex tried not to lose her temper. She knew Willy was jist a cantankerous bully at times. She always stood up to him, so did Josh. He would eventually come around when he wanted something from them. "Well they are in my book. So you don't want ta believe that, well fine, but ya ain't being part of the tree house gang, cause they are."

"Maybe I don't wanna be part of ya stupid ole gang." He pouted.

Alex was sure she hit a nerve with the kid. "That's up ta you, it ain't compulsory, but everybody's got the right ta join, ceptin we got to figure out the initiation process first."

"Whatta reckon, like eating worms?" teased Wily.

"Na too easy," scoffed Alex.

"Staying the night in the cemetery?" Suggested Josh.

"Yeah thata work or playing a really big trick on Ole Henry, like hide his mule…" started Wily.

"Everybody plays mean tricks on Ole Henry, not nice, anyways he done saved my life, so no more tricks on Ole Henry… "Alex eyes went suddenly wide with the burst of an idea, "But a trick on the whole town… "

"Whoa! You sure do think big, Alexandra," grinned Josh.

"Yup, but we gotta fix the tree house first, then we'll form a committee."

A committee, what's that? You tryin ta use big words like ya Pa, won't make no difference, ifin you're in charge. You're a girl."

"Okay, Alex, when we gonna do that?" asked Josh, deflecting the altercation that Willy was trying to provoke. Willy liked Alex and most of the time he liked all the kids. But, Willy had a burr in his britches ever since Alex and Josh had become good friends. Until then Josh and Willy had pretty much ruled the roost as far as the Virginia City School was concerned.

"When I'm off restrictions, my daddy's gonna fix it up, and we can all help. If we get it done in time, Dad reckons I can have my birthday party up there." Alex chirped away excitedly.

"Huh? Why ya on restrictions, seems hardly fitting for a hero an all." ribbed Josh

Alex took Josh's ribbing in all good fun and giggled. "Well, I sorta used a gun, I ain't allowed ta use a gun, yet."

"That's cause you're more than jist a girl you're a stupid girl," admonished Willy.

"Willy you jist can't help ya self can ya?" Alex threw herself into his chest and pushed him onto the ground then pinned him down with her weight on top of him. "Ya jist nasty, ya think ya so big and tough. Are you allowed ta use a gun?"

"Corse I am, I go hunting all the time, now git offa me."

Alex ignored his demand. "By yerself?"

"No, I go hunting with my Pa or my older brother Sean."

"But ya ain't allowed ta use a gun by yerself are ya? Now, I'm gonna let ya join our gang, you'd be a good man ta have, but I'm the boss, and ya ain't allowed ta be nasty to the other gang members. You got that?"

"No git offa me."

"I ain't getting off ya until, ya say ya goanna be in our gang."

"Okay, what's the name of ya stupid gang anyways?"

"Good question, seeing that you jist became one of the first committee members you and Josh can come up with a good name."

Willy brightened, "Okay, so now will ya git offa me, cause I'm sorely tempted to snot you one, ceptin my Pa would have my hide fer hitting a GIRRRLLLLL," he emphasised, so as not to lose too much more face.

"Yup, he would, same here; my dad said he'd ware me out ifin he found me fightin agin. I'm not allowed ta fight. Don't fancy have ta write no essays about fightin agin, either, besides I got enough on my slate. I gotta write an essay on safe use of guns, and gun laws."

"Yeah ifin ya get offa me, I'll help ya with a few pointers."

"Ya will, gosh thanks, Willy." Alex let him up and punched him on the shoulder.

"Can ya show me how ta shoot one? Are ya a good shot? I have ta learn how ta be a good shot and handle a gun safely, but I ain't allowed ta touch one, but that don't mean I can't watch, does it. Whadda reckon?"

"I reckon, but I ain't allowed ta go off on my own, so unless I can talk my big brother inta showing us I don't think that will work as an argument, you jist watchin."

"Well I gotta think of something. You boys get ta learning about guns; don't see why us girls can't."

Just then Miss Jones came out on the steps and rang the bell. "Time children, quickly everybody inside and take your seats."

Most of the children took off excitedly to start the day, except the fifth graders who sighed heavily, took up the rear and plodded their way to their classroom.

oOo

Most of the early morning was spent doing mathematics. Miss Jones would list each grades problem's on the large black board and then would supervise around the room. The work was relatively easy. Due to the break, Miss Jones listed problems that they had been working on previously.

After morning break Miss Jones introduced a new subject to the class: The Bill Of Rights.

"As an extension of last terms work on The Constitution, we are now going to look at the Bill of Rights," announced Miss Jones.

"You children may not be aware of the exciting things going on in the Territory at the moment, but there are developments coming up that will affect all of you."

One of the sixth graders shot their hand up, "My Pa says there is gonna be a war, a civil War between the south and the north, ifin the congress won't let the south trade like they have always been."

Some of the younger children frowned.

"That's not what I was referring too, James, that issue is a very complicated one. But it has directly affected the territories move to join the Union. Some in the territory want Nevada to become a state in their own right. It may take years for this to happen and with the problems between the southern states it may be delayed. However, your task is not to get involved in this argument."

"That's good cause my pa says he don't want any part of it, it's like brother against brother," declared another child.

"Yes Thomas. But your assignment children, is to look at The Bill Of Rights. The fifth and sixth graders are to take one of the original amendments and research it. Now here is the list". Miss Jones pulled down a second prepared chalkboard listing the ten amendments of the Bill of Rights.

Alexandra's eyes immediately lit up at the second amendment.

_Amendment II_

_A well regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed._

First and second graders, you are to just copy the ten amendments. Third and Fourth graders you are to copy them and then write out what they mean. Add examples where you can. Fifth, Sixth and seventh graders, I want you to just select one and write a two page report, defining that amendment, research why it was added to the Bill Of Rights and when, and why it is deemed the right of a free people. Included in the summary should be the states that have already become part of the union and their commitment to The Bill Of Rights. All states agree to abide by it and all American's rights are protected by it as it is part of our constitution."

Alex shot up her hand, "Does that mean, Miss Jones, we don't have ta abide by it, cause we ain't a state yet?"

"No Alex it does not. Most of this country already lives by them, they are our rights and our protection rights under the law. We are all protected by them state or territory; they are the ideals of a free nation. Each of the states agreed to these first ten amendments when the constitution was adopted nearly a hundred years ago. Someday it is hoped that Nevada will speak for itself, frame it's own constitution in respect of our Countries Constitution and its Bill of Rights, and then if that is accepted by congress along with our petition and we have enough votes we may become a state."

Alex smiled, _Uncle__ Joe__ was__ right,__ I__ jist__ looked__ on__ the __bright __side__ and__ now__ look;__ two__ birds__ with__ one __stone_, she thought. _I__ get__ the__ report__ done__ and__ Dad__'__s__ essay__ all __in__ one,__ Plus__ a __little__ idea__ that__ might__ jist__ get __him__ changing __his__ mind,__ after__all, __It__'__s__ my__ right!_

"Miss Jones? asked Alex again, "When it's says, the right… is it only the rights of free men, and only men, what about women and children?".

"It should mean everybody Alex, man in this reference means everybody, and actually it says the right of the people, the right of the individual. Though some only see it as the right of an American citizen, of a free man, and would argue that it does not mean woman. That women are automatically protected by men, therefore are already covered. That is a debate that has been taken into many a courtroom."

"Only free men?" Asked Josh.

"Yes well, that's another part of the argument going on as well. Our new President, Mr Lincoln believes all men should be free, so we have these amendments these freedoms that all those belonging to the United States Of America should live by. They were written a very long time ago, when we fought against British rule. Some may get added, some have had additions already added to them. Sixth grader students should consider outlining some of the additions as you are doing your research."

"My Pa say's the south is trying ta change the first amendment, freedom of speech and freedom of the press. They don't want the abolitionists writing stuff and trying ta changing people's minds about slavery and all. My Pa says that they are not allowed to do that," said Juliet. Her father was Virginia City's most recent Editor of the newly located Territorial Enterprise.

"Yes Juliet, but that what the first amendment addresses but it actually says…No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws; This means freedom of religion, of speech and of the press and free to take up a petition. The south is trying to petition that the abolitionists do not write about their cause."

"But that ain't right, how they gonna figure that one out? Ifin you got the right to free press and free speech and ta petition against it so ya cin only read and have peoples say what ya wanna hear and say, makes the whole first amendment not a true Right anymore."

"Yes Alex that is a very good point, I think. The word you are looking for is conflicting."

"Yes ma'am it's both though ain't it; confusin and conflicting? So how do ya add to the amendments?

"Through petitions."

"What's a petition?"

"That's where you make a request or a motion for an amendment and then get a lot of people to sign it saying that they agree with you. All the states have to agree and the citizens vote. For Nevada to become a state we need to petition to be granted Statehood. But we need a bigger population for us to be granted statehood."

"Ohh, so a lot of people."

This gave Alex much food for thought. She sat there thinking about these rights, now understanding a little more as to why her mother had been put in jail. _My__ daddy__ believes __in__ these__ rights,__ I__ remember__ Molly__ saying__ that__ he__ fought __for__ momma__'__s__ right__ for__ a__ fair__ trial.__ Molly__ couldn__'__t __do__ it__ all__ by __herself.__ Molly __couldn__'__t__ fight __for__ a__lot__ of__ things,__ she __was __free,__but__ she__ is __a__ black__ women,__ not__ whole__ black__ only __a__ quarter,__ and__ nobody__ really__ knew__t hat,__ cause__ ya__ couldn__'__t__ really __tell,__ and __we__ didn__'__t __tell__ nobody.__ Like __we__ didn__'__t__ tell__ nobody__ really __about__ me,__ neither.__ That__ was__ why __Molly__ needed__ daddy __to__ help__ the__ day__they__ took__ momma__ away._

"Well it seems I have aroused a bit of interest," beamed Miss Jones, then she looked at the younger children and shrugged, _Oh__ well__ at__ least__ most__ of__ the__ children_ she thought. "Very well Children, get started. There are several texts in the bookcase that should provide a very good starting point for all of you."

Alex ran to the front desk and grabbed one of the texts, deciding to include as much of the official wording of the bill and specific dates. She wanted both her teacher and her father to be impressed with her efforts and research, but more importantly Alexandra wanted her father to be swayed by her argument. She ran back to her desk, grabbed a fresh white sheet of paper then dipped her pen in the inkwell. In her best hand, Alex wrote at the top of her page:

_**The Right to Bear Arms.**_

oOo

Alex was as proud as punch as she came through the ranch's gates late afternoon. During her lunch break, she told her friends of her plan. By the end of the school day Alex had secured every child's support. Those that couldn't write their names marked her paper with an X. After supper she would present her research and point of view to her father and hoped that he would relent and let her learn to shoot and have a gun.

Joe wasn't far behind her, thinking about the lovely afternoon tea he had with Daisymae while Alex raced around C Street in sight of the café, collecting information from Roy and many of the other merchants on C Street for her assignment on The Bill Of Rights. Joe had been impressed with her enthusiasm, and her quest to do a good job on her project. He and Daisymae had even added their own names to the bottom of her growing list of supporters for the constitution. He did think the child was going overboard when she asked him to stop just outside the cemetery gates and scooted around the tombstones writing down the names of the dearly departed citizens of Virginia City._ Must__ have__ some__ historical__ significance__ for__ her __project?_ _What__ the__ hec_, he had shrugged at the time, thinking that after all big brother, supported by his Pa, had insisted that he help Alex out with her task. Considering the teacher had given a similar task and provided Alex with a lot of the material to add to her research, a little detour to the cemetery was the least he could do to help the kid out.

Alex jumped of Leo and bolted for the house.

"Hey, pip squeak, we've still got to put our horses away and finish up the barn chores."

"Sure thing, Uncle Joe. I'm jist putting my assignment away, don't want ta get it all dirty."

"Fair enough, get back here as soon as yer finished."

Alex ran up to her room, she wanted to add some finishing touches to the project just before supper. So left the stack of papers on her desk and returned to her uncle in the barn.

They finished their chores in record time and Alex headed off to the kitchen, while Joe washed up. As far as he was concerned his day work had been done and he dropped his hat and took of his gun leaving them on the sideboard at the door and the plopped himself down in the big red chair, hoping to get some rest before supper. He could hear Alex chatting in the kitchen, and decided he had just enough time to close his eyes and dream a little of the lovely Daisymae.

Meanwhile Alex was following Hop Sing around in the kitchen as he went about preparing supper.

"How longs supper gonna be Hop Sing?"

"One hour, little missy, you stay here or go back to Little Joe."

"Oh Hop Sing I jist need ta finish my project. Have ya got some glue paste?

"Not have paste in kitchen. Some on grandfather's desk, Hop Sing make the other day."

"Oh can you make me some?"

"No , need flour for dumplings, use Mista Cartlight's , be careful do not spill paste on grandfathers books."

"I will Hop Sing, I'll take it up to my room, I'll use it there."

"You good thinking, Okay you go."

Alex ran back into the big room, ignoring Joe's sleepy purr from the big chair, and headed for Ben's desk. She quickly collected the paste next to the ink well, and then tiptoed up the stairs to her room.

Alex carefully laid each sheet out flat on the floor in their order. She knelt beside it, tongue out and resting firmly at the side of her mouth, as she painstakingly glued each sheet of paper to the bottom of the sheet above it. She was careful not to spill any of the paste and ruin what she considered her excellent penmanship. The top sheet had the information regarding the amendment with a very fancy script. The petition then started on the second page and the pages with the signatures on it were pasted to the bottom of that. Once all the sheets had been glued together she rolled it up, making it look very much like an official scroll.

oOo

I'm so excited, Alex thought, I'm gonna show Daddy my petition after I done helped Hop Sing in the kitchen.

As usual Hop Sing had prepared a great meal; though I was kinda disappointed ta see carrots. Hop Sing's gotta be the best vegetable grower in all of Nevada, and the fastest. His really wastin his talents here, but then ifin he left Uncle Hoss would have a conniption. Me, I would jist miss him somethin' fierce.

Me and Hop Sing had spent some time setting the table with all the good table settings and cutlery, cause Marty had been invited to dinner. Dad and Marty had spent the afternoon working with Dreamer in the coral and had gone out for a quick ride. Don't know why Hop Sing was fussin so much, white table cloth and all, it's not like Marty ain't gonna be all dusty from the ride an all, well that's what I thought at the time. Then of course she acted all surprised an all when dad asked her ta stay, but she musta have guessed was gonna be havin supper with us, cause she had a pretty new dress packed in a bag she jist happened ta have in her buggy.

Course when she had on such a pretty dress an all, all of us had ta go and get changed, not jist a quick wash up like we always done, but had ta go and put clean clothes on. I had ta wear a pretty dress with a hundred petticoats. But really that weren't too bad, cause they added some extra padding, my butts a tad sore still. Plus dad said I looked so pretty so I reckon that was a point in my favour for when I hand him my essay. Though, I'm hopin I don't look like some pretty helpless female type, too scared ta hold a gun.

Everybody had a real nice time over supper, talkin and they included me all the time. Marty is nice like that, she likes kids I can tell. I told everybody what we was researching at school. Dad was real impressed. Course Uncle Joe and dad got inta a bit of a spat about the civil war an all, but grandpa put a stop ta thet real quick. First off he said, it was rude ta be discussin politics especially war at the dinner table with such a pretty guest. Marty says she weren't bored, it reminded her of home. She has lots of brothers. Dad and Uncle Joe apologised jist the same.

Marty was tellin us all about raising cattle in Australia. They gotta a do it jist the same as us ceptin they don't have such a real cold winter where she comes from. But they gotta round them up over thousands of miles then drive them ta market. The trail boss, the ramrod we call them here, that's usually dad they call them the drover, he's the head drover.

"So you go on the trail drives too?" I asked.

"Once, when we were short men, I went to help with the cooking. I did help with the herd though on some days, when they needed extra hands."

"Did ya have a gun with ya all the time?"

"Alexandra", said Dad, real low and growly like.

"I was jist making polite confarsation, Dad. I was polite weren't I, Miss Marty?"

" Yes, you were Alex," she smiled, though she was smiling more at dad then at me.

I looked at my dad squeezey eyes, and then looked back to Marty. "So did ya have a gun?" I asked agin anyway."

"Yes, I had my rifle. There are lots of dangerous animals in Australia and cattle rustlers too."

I was jist about ta say something about abody, needin ta protect ya self against such varmints when dad coughed and shook his head at me. Dang it; first the growly voice, then the squeezey eyes, now the head shakin. So I decided to change the tropics of confarsation.

"Do ya have friendly Indians?" I asked.

"Yes, most of the time. They are called Aboriginals and they look very different from the Paiutes here. But they are mostly friendly and many of them help with the cattle. Ella Blackfoot, is our head housekeeper, she came on the drive with us that year too. Ended up all her family came to help."

"Do you have a Constitution over thar?"

Hah, stumped dad on this one, he smiled knowing I was jist getting information for my project. Well I let him jist think that anyways.

"Yes, but Australia is an English colony we are still governed by the English codes."

"Oh do ya have a second amendment?"

"Ahh I don't think so..."

"Well we do and …."

"Alex!" Dad interrupted, he musta guessed where I was goin with this. "Let Marty finish her meal."

"Sorry, Marty. Guess I was jist exercises my FIRST amendment too much." I said looking at Dad with my own squeezey eyes."

"Alex, if you have finished eating, you may like to go and help Hop Sing clean up."

"No thanks, I would not, dad. I'd like ta stay and talk ta Marty a bit more; of course after she's finished eatin, which shouldn't be too long cause there ain't much left. Plus she's a skinny little thing ain't she, Dad. But I betcha that don't mean ya can't ride and shoot good." before dad could say anymore I turned back ta Marty and added, "and I betcha ya know how ta use a gun safely. I could get ya ta help me with my essay." I smiled, then turned back and looked at dad with the very same smile. "Dad I got my essay done mostly for ya, its part of my project fer Miss Jones too, I jist have ta add some more facts and dates about the constitution, can ya read it?"

Dad sounded real tired. "Yes Alex, I will read it, but not before you help Hop Sing with the dishes. I wasn't asking, little girl".

"Oh, sorry dad, ya used 'ASKING' words, so I jist thought ya were. That's the good thing about the constitution and the amendments ya can't mis - interrupt them."

"Misinterpret them," said Dad.

"Does that mean, misunderstand?"

"Yes, misunderstand."

"Well, that's right, ya can't cause they use the right words don't they, Dad?"

Everybody got the giggles, except Dad. He gave Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe a grouchy eyebrow look. But he couldn't say too much, cause Marty was smiling and sorta laughing herself and staring jist straight at Dad.

"Tell you what," said Dad as he wiped his face and looked down inta his glass of red wine, swishing it around before he took a drink, swallowed it like it he needed it, then continued, "Help Hop Sing , then you go get your essay. When we finished up here you can present your essay to all of us."

Then he smiled, which was a real good sign, cause Dads got a great smile; its real big and most of all kind, he musta remembered about not wantin ta be grouchy all the time.

"An audience, good idea Dad."

oOo

While Alex helped Hop sing in the kitchen Marty piped up. "What's this all about Adam?

"Alexandra, wants to learn how to shoot a gun. After the debacle up at the hills, and some target practice behind my back, she has been banned from touching a gun. As part of her punishment, besides the restrictions, she also has to present an essay on the safe use of guns and gun laws. It was a compromise to having her backside tanned every night for a week."

"Hmm sounds like she has a bit of debate planned for you, big brother," laughed Hoss, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Adam pinched his nose, "Joe, you got any idea what she has planned?"

Joe had sat there thinking, starting to worry, about what Alex had planned. He wondered if he should have checked what she was doing all afternoon, but he had been too engrossed with Daisymae and just presumed the kid was doing her school project; one that Miss Jones was sure to be monitoring.

"JOE!" Shouted Adam

"Huh," jumped Joe.

"Joseph, have you helped Alexandra with this essay, this project, what has she got planned?" asked Ben.

"No Pa, Alex has done this all by herself."

"Why don't I like the sound of this," mumbled Adam.

_Why__ I__ don__'__t__ like__ the__ sound__ of__ this,__ either,_ silently agreed Joe.

Before anyone could ponder the situation any further, Alex appeared at the bottom step and jumped off. She then ushered everybody to the chairs in front of the fire.

Ben sat down in the big red chair while Joe sat in the blue. Marty sat next to Adam on the settee holding his hand while Hoss crossed his arms and leant back against side board behind the settee.

Alex frowned and glared at her father's hand holding exercises. " Ah Uhumm.. If I could have everybody's undying attention, please."

Everybody sat up straight, though Marty and Adam still held hands. Ben noticed Alex's frown at the hand holding and thought he would mention this to Adam later tonight.

Alexandra held her scroll in both hands and unwound it a little, then announced like the proverbial town crier, "The Bill of Rights; by Alexandra Cartwright."

Adam brushed his free hand over his face, trying to cover the chuckle that threatened to escape. However, the others including Marty did not hold back and he soon joined in with their infectious laughter at Alex's theatrical presentation.

Once Alex had their attention once more she read on. "The first and second amendments. The first amendment is about freedom to speak, go ta whatever church ya wanna, read and write whatever ya wanna and assemble things. It also gives a body the right ta argue with the people in charge and present ya argument without getting inta trouble. Ya can present a petition about ya argument with lots of people's names on it that agrees with ya."

Alex looked up from her scroll and smiled gently at her audience _They __all__ seemed__ ta __look __pleasant__ enough,__ well__ exceptin__ for__ Dad,__ he__ don__'__t__ look__ angry__ or __nothin,__ just__, well, __different_, _maybe__ he__'__s__ a__ little __confused._ "Like I said ya got the right ta get tagether a petition with people names on it that supports ya."

With that Alex unrolled her scroll, the five foot long paper unravelled and travelled forward and under the coffee table, where it finally stopped at Adams feet.

Alex was proud of the dramatic effect; she could not have planned it better. Improvisation was always a surprise. While Adam may have not outwardly appreciated the surprise he couldn't help but be slightly impressed with his daughters efforts. The rest of the family were elated and it appeared well entertained and applauded the show.

"Thank you," said Alex, and then continued in a clear voice. "The second amendment; The Right Ta Bear Arms guarantees the right of individuals to possess weapons. That means a body has the right ta carry a gun and protect themselves against a foe. And iffin the bill of Rights was part of the constitution, one of the main parts, cause the states wouldn't accept it until 1789, until they all got them Rights, right. Now because it says the right of the individuals, that means everybody, which means women and of corse children, boy children and girl children cause the Bill of Rights is all about protecting the people, for the people by the people, so everybody needs ta be looking out for each other and have the right ta do so. Though, it should be a lot clearer, and say that, including the parts about free men, all people livin here gotta live by our laws should also be protected by our laws. With that in my mind and in respect of the true meanin ta the bill of rights, because it don't say nothin about wrongs, I wanna put this here petition forwards, backwards and sideways, all over." She said waving her arms around.

Alex paused to take breath, while Ben put his hands together and tapped his bridged forefingers gently against his lips, all the while watching his oldest boy. Joe sank down a little in the blue chair, trying to disappear, which was hard to do with its high straight back. Hoss just wrapped his big arms around his chest trying to suppress the enormous belly laugh that threatened to escape. Marty was impressed. Adam may have been also, but he wasn't showing it.

"I Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, hereby petition my daddy ta take inta consideration the second amendment and the first amendment about freedom of speech and the right ta petition, to allow my Right Ta Bear Arms. The right ta protect myself against a foe, someone doing the wrong thing or an animal. Be well protected with a gun most probably in my bare arms, ready against Bears and cougars and snakes. This here petition also knowledges; that all safety precautions in the use of Firearms are stucked to and that the peoples should practice. Please sign this here petition for the good of all the peoples and that includes woman and children…Alexandra Cartwright. Joshua Reid. Willy Fitzgerald. Juliet Goodman, Lydia Anne Smyth -Jones… etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. There's nearly fifty names here Dad."

The whole room fell silent as Adam bent down and picked up the paper with Alexandra's list of five foot of names. He started to silently read the names pulling the paper towards him, along with Alexandra who refused to let go of her treasured petition. The child suddenly stopped when she could go no further. Alex felt a little relieved that the coffee table sat solid in between, wondering if she should have really let this whole thing go. Wondering if she should have just been grateful that she wasn't getting her backside blistered every night for a week.

Adam screwed up his face in thought. He had to give it the kid, she was sure persistent. Desperate, to a point, but when Alex set her mind to an idea, that's exactly how she played. Oh, she played by the rules, but there were plenty of holes in her argument. However, Adam was finding it hard not at some point sympathise with her. He had used the very same arguments, albeit more eloquently he believed, when fighting for Katherine's right to a fair trial. He quoted the Constitution and the right to have council; the right to defend herself. He looked up and saw Alex waiting.

Hoss broke the silence. "Well, Pumkin you did a real fine job on that there, whatcha ma call it?"

"Petition, Uncle Hoss it's a petition."

Adam had to smile at Alexandra's cocky pride at her Uncles compliment."That it is, Alexandra," he said dryly and slightly amused.

"So that's means I can learn ta shoot a gun. I'll be real careful dad, Uncle Joe will show me, and ifin he can't, Willy Fitzgerald can." Alex babbled excitedly.

"Whoa there, Alexandra," he crooked his finger, calling her over to him.

Alexandra dropped down and crawled under the table and popped up at her father's knees still holding the petition firmly in her grasp. "Yes Dad?"

"Alexandra, as I review your petition, I note that half of these names are children, some obviously too young to write their names. Oh and then there's James Harrison, if I remember rightly James Harrison is three years old, how did he write his name on this when he doesn't even go to school?"

"Oh, his brother signed it for him, Dad, he's one of my poxey people." Alex said in all seriousness.

Joe got the giggles but stopped abruptly when Adam glared over at him.

"The words proxy, Alexandra, and he can't have a proxy and his brother cannot be a proxy for him, neither child is old enough."

"But, Dad the amendment don't say how old ya have ta be ta have a right."

"No Alexandra, but we presumes that it's conditional to adult American citizens."

"So what happens ta kids, when they get inta trouble, and they need help from the law do they jist get thrown in jail, ain't they allowed ta defend themselves, ain't they allowed ta say what they think." she argued.

"Children are protected by their parents. And when they do wrong they are punished by their parents."

"That comes under God's constitution, Alex. Honour thy mother and thy father," said Ben.

"So the Constitution and the Bill of Rights don't count for kids?"

"They do, but you have misconstrued the role of this amendment for you own wants and desires."

"Yes, of corse Dad, well more my own needs. I need ta protect myself and I ain't the only one that thinks so." she said pointing to the other names on her list.

"Yes well some of these other names are also a little bit dubious, Alexandra."

"That's a big word, Dad."

"Suspicious, like Joseph Francis Cartwright , Daisymae Williams, Sherriff Roy Coffee…"

"What!" Exclaimed Ben, "what was Roy thinking, what were you, thinking, Joseph?"

"Probably the same as Roy, Pa; I jist thought it was a school project, I hadn't known that the pip squeak here, was gunna present a legal like argument, though she's got a point."

"Perhaps. However, Miss Alexandra," said Adam, "Did either Sherriff Coffee or Uncle Joe know that they were signing a petition so you could use a gun?"

"Sherriff Roy says he believes in the right ta bear arms, that folks gotta right ta protect their selves and their property, though he reckons he gonna make a law jist for Saturday nights, but in the well meaning of the constitution he agrees with it so he done signed the petition."

"Hmm, so you didn't actually tell him that it was a petition for you. Alex, you misrepresented the true nature of the petition. Now there are these other names… Anderson Wright and Wiley Kincaid. I know for a fact that those men do not exist."

"They did."

"They are dead, Alexandra."

"But they still had the right, most of them there names I got from the cemetery, died defending their home or their country, Dad, it said so on their grave stones. And them there Anderson and Wiley they was defended a bank robbery."

"No Alexandra they were robbing the bank."

"Oh, better scratch them names out then, Dad. I still got enough names without them haven't I?

"No."

"What, just cause of those two?" Alex yelled disappointingly.

"Keep your voice down, Alexandra. I will accept your right for freedom of speech, but no yelling. And no, you do not have enough names to convince me to let you use a gun. Additionally the petition is unlawful, because the names were procured dishonestly. And finally the second amendment does not pave the way, nor was it meant to pave the way for small children wanting to shoot guns, or give the right to those using the weapons in an unlawful way to bear arms."

"Well, I ain't neither of them."

"Actually right now you are both, you are only ten years old; a child in the eyes of the law who has tried to use the constitution in an unlawful manner. So count yourself lucky young lady that the only pain you will be feeling tonight is the pain of disappointment, as I decline your petition, as your father. And that is my constitutional right, because I have the right to protect my property and my family. And that's what I'm doing," said Adam calmly, yet firmly.

Alex flopped down on the coffee table. "This ain't fair, I done all this work fer nuffin."

Adam leaned over and kissed Alex's head, "No you didn't. Uncles Hoss is right you did a real good job of interpreting the assignment that Miss Jones gave you and I will count it as your essay, just the same. That part of your punishment is over and done. I am very proud of your hard work and effort."

Everybody nodded and smiled.

"That's seems very fair, Alexandra," said Marty.

Alexandra was starting to fume. She stood up and clenched her fists. "Seems fair! Who asked you anyway, you got as much rights as me jist cuz you're a woman," Alexandra snapped.

Adam growled, as he swung Alex around and smacked her bottom twice, hard. "That's enough, Alex. That was disrespectful and unkind, now apologise to Marty."

"Sorry Marty," Alex said, still angry with tears welling at the brims of her bright green eyes. "Guess we ain't got the right ta free speech, neither."

Marty cringed, not so much at Alex's outburst, the kid did have a point about women's rights, but Alex was obviously feeling a little animosity towards her. Marty wondered if all this was tired up with something a little deeper; tied up with Katherine and Adam and now, perhaps with the relationship she was forming with Adam. She sat quiet wondering how Adam was going to handle this.

Adam was not impressed with the child's insolent manner. He stood up taking Alex with him and deposited her in the corner beside the fireplace between the gun case and the stairs. He swatted her well padded bottom harder. "You young lady can just stand in this corner until you it's time for bed. Then in the morning we will talk. Come on Marty, I should see you home."

Marty didn't think that was a good Idea, "No Adam, I will be fine honestly. It's still pretty light outside. I'll be fine with the buggy on my own. I'm quite capable. Even for a woman," she smiled trying to make light of the situation.

Ben stood up and ordered the boys outside to finish of the evening chores and then headed to the kitchen to put a fresh cup of coffee on. He fully intended to wait for Adams return and sit down and talk over a few concerns he had mulling around in his head.

Adam walked Marty to the door and helped her on with her cape. Marty moved in close. "Adam perhaps you should stay, talk to Alex tonight," she whispered. I think she is really scared of something; it's more than that Cartwright stubborn trait you all seem to have. I think… Oh I don't know, but I think you should stay. Hoss can see me home if you are really worried."

Alex turned and spotted her father and Marty in what appeared an embrace and whispering by the door. She stomped her foot, gaining her father's immediate attention.

Adam turned frowning from concern at Marty's words. Thinking she may have something there and wondering why the hell he hadn't picked that up. Hell because he was hopeless at this intuition stuff sometimes, especially when he got a bee in his bonnet about…..

Adams thoughts were abruptly halted, when saw a defiant and determined Alexandra stare him in the eye , purse her lips, then turn sideways and extended her smallest finger, slowly and deliberately touch the nearest gun in the cabinet beside her. "That's IT! We are sorting this out NOW." He growled.

Alex eyes went wide, "Ah oh," she took off squealing through the big room and skidded under the long dining table before Adam could catch her.

Hearing the child's squeals, Ben rushed in from the kitchen and stood at the opposite end of the table.

Marty caught up with Adam then grabbed him by the shoulder. "Adam wait, don't lose..."

"Huh, I'm not going to hurt her, Marty. She might get another swat though, for trying purposely trying to rile me up," a threat he aimed at the table, "but you're right there is something in that head of hers, and I want to figure it out."

"What's going on," yelled Ben.

"Long story, Pa." Adam took a deep breath, "Alexandra, come out. Hey, you're being silly, come on. I think we need to have a talk."

No word came from underneath the white table cloth. Adam lifted it up, squatted down and peered underneath, "Alexandra, come out… Alexandra?"

Adam stood up and quickly surveyed the room, "She's not under there?" he said confused.

Ben and Marty ran to the opposite ends of the table and flicked up the table cloth, then peered down only to see each other peering back. "How in the world did she…" started Ben

"Do that?" Finished Marty.

Adam stood in the middle of the big room, with his hands on his hips, and yelled, "Alexandra!"

TBC

Chapter 4

Guns and Switches.

A.N. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you in the United States and Canada. A big thanks to **TRUEMAN**** SHELL** who helped me out on some of the Nevada history and its journey into statehood. I hope Alex hasn't misconstrued it too much with her level of interpretation. And a extra big shout out to **Lajoci,** who wadded through all this for me and added some extra fine touches. It will be a while before I can update, I'm on a camp. But I can read Reviews.

Also I had some problems with the formatting with I uploaded. Everthing in Italics ran together, I hope i got them all. if i didn't just cut and paste where I mucked up and I'll chapter relplace, its hard enough reading Italics as it is sometimes. And I admit reading Alex dialogue in Italics is even harder.


	4. Guns and Switches Pt1

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Previously:**

Adams thoughts were abruptly halted, when saw a defiant and determined Alexandra stare him in the eye, purse her lips, then turn sideways and extended her smallest finger, slowly and deliberately touch the nearest gun in the cabinet beside her. "That's IT! We are sorting this out NOW." He growled. Alex eyes went wide, "Ah oh," she took off squealing through the big room and skidded under the long dining table before Adam could catch her….. No word came from underneath the white clothed table. Adam lifted up the cloth, squatted down and peered underneath, "Alexandra, come out… Alexandra?"Adam stood up and quickly surveyed the room, "She's not under there?"Adam stood in the middle of the big room, with his hands on his hips, and yelled, "Alexandra!"

**Chapter 4**

**Guns and Switches Pt1.**

Adam spun around, "Pa did she go past you?"

"No, I was in the kitchen all the time. HOP SING!" bellowed Ben.

The little Chinese cook came running into the big room. "What everybody yelling for?"

"Hop Sing, did Alexandra come into the kitchen?" asked Adam.

"No one come into the kitchen except for honourable father."

Marty started to giggle, then quickly put her hand over mouth when Adam gave her a stern glare. "I'm sorry Adam, but really I'm impressed. She could actually go on the stage as a magician; I swear she skidded under that table."

"I'm glad you find it funny, Miss Strawn, but …" Adam turned and spoke to the open room, "Alexandra is not being funny, this is her way of being defiant, sulking and avoiding the consequences."

Marty smiled, "I apologize Adam. I know this is really none of my business, and I have no right to tell you how to raise her daughter. If my opinion means anything, I think you are a good and loving father. Alex is a tough, funny and endearing child. I also think she may be a little jealous of the attention you have been paying to me. So with that in mind, perhaps if I leave, she will come out."

Miss Strawn… I …"he scowled then stopped. Adam hadn't meant to appear angry at the pretty young nurse, because the real truth of the matter was he was just plain embarrassed that his ten year old daughter knew how to get the better of him. He softened and gave Marty a sheepish grin as he nodded. Every time he got even slightly annoyed at the young women, she came up with a sincere intuitive bit of advice. He hoped that Alex was hiding somewhere in the room and had heard all that. Perhaps she was a little jealous. He would definitely talk to his Pa about how to discuss his developing feelings for Marty with Alex.

Adam looked down at Marty and smiled, "thanks Marty, I appreciate your advice and insight. I have come to value your thoughts."

Adam and Marty walked to the door and onto the porch. Adam paused and swung Marty around, then bent down and kissed her gently and quickly, he drew back, smirked and cocked head ever so slightly as if waiting for an assessment of his romantic prowess.

Marty was drawn to the small dimple that played on his cheek so close to his inviting smug lips and smiled back. She stared into those huge brown eyes and moved forward to initiate her own deep and enduring kiss. "I want you to remember that kiss for a couple of days." She whispered silkily. Marty coughed and drew in a small contented breath, before adding, "I think you need some Alex and Adam time. My grandfather always said_, __billy __lids __need __skin_, especially those knee high to a blue tongue."

Adam looked at her quizzically, raising his eyebrows at the cute but complex idiom. "Billy lids?"

"Kids; kids need skin, need human touch, a hug; it's as necessary for survival as eating and drinking and taking in air, Adam. Especially babies or young children who don't always have the verbal skills to say want they want, what they need or what they fear."

"I know. I give Alex plenty of skin and some other human contact that is a parent's prerogative, like an open palm to a naughty backside. Something is bothering her, she is fearful of something and despite my efforts I haven't been able to get her to talk about it."

"Adam as I said earlier, you are a wonderful father. I've seen that loving side of you with Alexandra. I don't know what is frightening her, but I think she is confused about our relationship. I think she is worried and as I have seen with other anxious children, negative attention is far better than none. In my opinion that is why she is purposely trying to rile you up. I could be wrong, but keep this in mind when you talk with her."

Adam leaned down and looked into her eyes, "You are very attractive when you're being all maternal, you know."

Marty looked up and said, "As are you, paternal that is. I need to go and you need to find Alex."

"She's sulking in that room somewhere."

Just then Hoss and Joe came out from the barn.

Hoss mounted Chubb, "Ready, Miss Marty?"

"Ready, Hoss, thank you." Marty gave Adam a quick peck on his pouting lips, then punched him on the shoulder, "see you in a couple of days," she teased, then pulled herself up into her buggy and slapped the reigns.

Adam turned to Joe. "You finished all the chores?"

"Yep, just need to drop some wood down the chute for the big fire. Glad we didn't need that tonight, I plumb forgot about it when I got home. Babysitting Alexandra exhausted me, and I fell asleep in the big chair."

"Alexandra has exhausted all of us tonight; I'm going in to find her, unless Pa has already."

Adam walked to the big door as Joe headed around the back to fill the kindling boxes in Hop Sings kitchen and the one next to the stone wall of the big room's fireplace.

Pa had taken a seat at the table and was listening to Hop Sing.

"She not under desk, she not under settee, she not hiding in small cupboard under stairs, little miss not in this room," described an exasperated Hop Sing.

"She has to be Hop Sing, she didn't come past me or you, and Adam and Marty were standing at the other end of the table," explained Ben.

"Mista Adam and Miss Marty not watching room; I think watching each other. Little Miss Alexandra Cartlight clever little girl… hmm, let me think… she know many tricks like magician, and like other naughty little boy, who use to hide from Hop Sing."

"Not me, Hop Sing, I didn't have any reason to hide from you," said Adam.

"No you too big to hide from ole Hop Sing."

"Well Hop Sing, do you know where she could be hiding?'

"Yes. I think only one place left."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Hmm, you should think a little harder Mista Adam you design House… you build House, where would little person fit out of sight but still be in this room."

"Hop Sing, just tell me, why does it have to be a puzzle?"

"You no fun, Mista Adam, ole Hop Sing know little girl is safe."

"For now!" Adams eyes suddenly went wide and he snapped his fingers. "The fire place, there's a recess…"

Adam ran over to the large open fireplace and jumped up on the hearth, then peered around the corners of its large opening. "Nope, small enough though. Ahhh…"Adam looked up into the dark hole of the flue, then reached up and surveyed the ledges and large chimney with his hand, grounding out a commentary as he searched. "No she wouldn't be able to get up there … would she… though I wouldn't put it past her to tr…."

Adam never finished grumbling to himself as a plug of soot suddenly fell and exploded all over the top half of his face. Adam reflexively closed his eyes then suddenly opened them with shock and held his breath while the room erupted with his father's laughter.

Hop Sing clasped the sides of his face. "Not funny, now Hop Sing got big mess. Everybody all ways make more mess just as Hop Sing finish cleaning up mess, never think of ole Hop Sing, no Hop Sing will clean up mess. Try to have little bit of fun; turn out bad for Hop Sing every time. Boy now look like big Panda Bear, make Hop Sing home sick," he ranted before going into the kitchen waving his arms in the air.

Ben immediately stopped laughing when he saw the fuming expression on his oldest son's face, well there was no real expression, other than the white large eyes and a fine dust blowing out some extremely flared nostrils. The rest was just all black; matching his eyebrows and hair almost perfectly and not surprisingly, a touch of grey starting to appear.

"This is not my night, where are you Alexandra? I better hear an answer little girl or you and I are going to have a very unpleasant conversation." he ground out.

Just then they heard a loud yelp, "Hey Uncle Joe watch it, ya nearly crackted my head open!"

Adam rushed over to the small wood bin recessed into the side of the stone hearth of the fireplace and pulled open the hatched door. "Alexandra, come out of there right now!"

"No, I ain't ready yet. Hey, what happened ta ya face?"

Adam bent down and peered over the edge; he could see Alex sitting back in the middle of the two and a half foot wide, four foot long tunnel with a wooden chute at the end. Adam had designed the shaft to store kindling and small logs right next to the fire in the big room. Wood could be thrown down the recessed chute that sat on the other side of the stone wall. Both ends had a door hinged at the bottom and connected by side chains, which allowed the hatch to open only half way. With the door latched, once the logs were deposited down the chute, gravity and weight pushed the logs forward. The opening at the other end allowed the logs to roll to the front but not completely out. When the shaft was empty it could provide an cozy little space for a small child with its large stones on one side often still warm from the fire or a cool space during the hot summer months. However, it was nearly always stacked with logs or kindling, except for this evening. Towards the other end Adam could see Joe staring back at him.

"Alexandra, you've got to the count of three to get out of there, before I whale the tar out of you."

"How cin ya wail the tar out of me ifin I don't come out, Dad. Ya can't reach me, neither can Uncle Joe. I ain't coming out until ya agree ta learn me how ta shoot a gun, till ya grant me my rights as an American citizen."

Adam was fast losing patience. He called to Joe at the other end. "Joe go get a screw driver from the tack room. Once I unlatch these chains and drop the door, we will be able to reach her."

Joe shouted back, "Sure Adam, hey what happened to your face?" Joe looked in and asked Alex, "How in the world did you get in there Pip Squeak?"

Alex laughed and said, "a magician never tells thar secrets Uncle Joe."

"Joe, never mind about my face, go get me a screwdriver and save the conversation with Alex for later. As for you, little lady," he pointed to Alex, "I don't appreciate you trying to blackmail me. That and taking off and hiding will have consequences that you cannot avoid. About your demands, I would like to find out a little more about your true reasons, Alexandra."

"Well, I don't want ta talk about nuffin then," snapped Alex.

"Fine," snapped back Adam, "you cannot stay in there forever; you'll need food eventually, and the outhouse!" He smirked and took up residence on his chair at the end of the table. He crossed his legs, folded his arms and waited; sure he had outsmarted the child this time.

"Harummpft," came the muffled sound from Alex.

Ben raised his eyebrows, and then shrugged. He knew what he would have done if that had been Joe hiding in there! He was tempted to share his recommendation with Adam and add a bellowing threat to Alexandra, but he decided to let Adam address this issue. Ben had a gut feeling that there was more to this gun business. He trusted Adam would get the truth out of his granddaughter; he remembered many times when Joe was young that Adam, using gentle persuasion, got Joe to open up and share what was bothering him. This time, he'd just sit back and watch; actually it was quite entertaining to watch if you weren't the one doing the parenting. _Ahh __the __advantages __to __being__ a __grandpa_, he mused, then, "Hop Sing!" he called.

Hop Sing came back into the dining room with a pot of hot coffee.

"Ahh, Hop Sing, you read my mind," he smiled.

"No read mind, read your yell, you yell at different pitch for different things; for when you lose your pipe, or boys late for supper, or you bringing home important governor for dinner without telling Hop Sing, you not so much yell then, you just loud and show off, because you need Hop Sing, but you just yell vely loud when you worry, all yelling not good for you, bad for stomach, bad for…"

"Yes, Hop Sing, I'm sorry… Thank you for the coffee. We may be here for a while; perhaps we could have some cookies."

"All cookies gone after supper."

"We didn't have any cookies left after supper Hop Sing?" asked Ben.

"Hop Sing put plate of cookies on table before little miss make her speech."

Just then the sound of the annoying crunching of a small child munching on cookies could be heard coming from the open hatch.

"They are mighty fine cookies too, Hop Sing," yelled Alexandra, "You put raisins in them?"

Hop Sing looked at the annoyed face of Adam, "Little miss still playing Hide an Seek with father?" Hop Sing shuffled over to the wood hatch and lent down to talk to Alex, "I put plenty of raisins in them for special dinner guest, Miss Marty, they taste good?"

"Yeah Hop Sing, too bad Marty did get any," she sniggered, "but I got a few here, reckon they'll last me a couple of days."

"Yes plenty filling. Hop Sing going to try dried apricots in next batch, wise Chinese doctors say apricots good for…"

"Enough with the conversation," shouted Adam, "where's Joe with that screw driver? I'll unhinge the door, and then little miss smarty pants my hand and your backside will have a long discussion. I want answers to my questions," he warned.

"Adam," said Ben gently, "losing your temper isn't going to help." He looked over to the door and could see a hint of his granddaughter who had now crouched down and peered over the edge of the door, "Alexandra wants to come out but she is just as stubborn as you. I bet she doesn't realise how disappointed you really are"… he aimed his comments at her searching eyes, then inclined his head silently, cueing his eldest son.

Adam looked at his father, and gave a subtle nod. "I'm not angry Pa," he sighed as he scrubbed at the soot on his face with a table napkin, "I'm not even really disappointed, well maybe a little, I'm just sad."

Both men could see small hands grip the edge of the wood and the twinge in her big green eyes.

Alex felt the sting of a tear and a knot in her throat, when she heard her father say, he was sad. "Aww _that __ain__'__t __good...__I __hate__ him __being __sad; __I __really__ hate __him __being __angry,__but __like __grandpa; __his __bark __is __just __worsa __than __his __bite...__It__'__s __bad __enough __when __parents __are __disappointed, __when __ya __make __a __silly __or __dumb __mistake, __or __get __inta __trouble __at __school._

But Alexandra couldn't cope with sad. _Momma __had __been __sad __and __scared, __but __sad __a__lot. __Why __did __I __go __and __make __daddy __sad, __I __didn__'__t __mean __ta __make __him __sad...__I __was __ jist __mad __they __twernt __listenin, __I __was __ jist __standing __on __my __principals, __yer __know __making __a __point...__Meybe __touching __the __gun __wasn__'__t __such __a __good __idea. __So __I __touched __the __ stupid __gun, __it __didn__'__t __killed __me. __See __I __could __be __real __gentle __with __the __gun __and __it __didn__'__t __killed __me. __Dad __was __making __all __googly __eyes __at __Marty, __well __that __done __twitched __at __my __mad__bone __and __my __finger __jist __got __a __will __of __all__ its __own. __I __knowed __touchin __that __gun __would __make __Daddy __annoyed, __but __I__ was __kinda __thinking __I __'__d end __up __gettin __sent __to __bed __with __a__ swat, __he __wasn__'__t __supposed __ta __be __sad, __jist __mad __a __bit,__like __me._

"Sad? "asked Ben, "That's not good Adam, it makes me sad, I hate seeing one of my boys so sad."

"Oh I'll be alright Pa, I guess, I mean I can't help it now, but I'll get over it. I'm just sad that Alexandra doesn't respect me, doesn't think I'm being a good father. I try Pa, I love her so much, want to be there for her and keep her safe, but she just doesn't know that I guess. That makes me sad. If she knew, she wouldn't be so naughty and deliberately defy me. She'd trust me and share what was bothering her. I thought we had come that far, but I guess we haven't. Pa, I guess this means I am not a good father, I will just have to try harder," said Adam with all the melancholy he could muster and then he buried his still dirty face in the napkin.

Alexandra pushed the latched door as far forward as it would go and stood up. She climbed out and wandered slowly over to her father who still had his face buried in the napkin. She hesitated a moment, twirling the last of her cookies nervously in her hands and looked at Ben at the opposite end of the table. Her grandpa nodded to her and she continued on. Afraid her father was really crying, she couldn't hold back her own tears of guilt. She stood quietly next to him. When it looked like he wasn't going to notice her there, she laid her man handled cookie on the table and slid it over to him, like some Indian peace offering. "I'm sorry daddy, please don't be sad" she whispered.

Adam looked up from his napkin, determined to play his part, which was extremely difficult when he saw the huge big green tearful eyes sincerely staring at him. He wasn't one for laying guilt on a small child, having them take a journey of self recrimination, he'd had enough of that as a child himself and Alex had some of that in her short life. And he wasn't really sad, but he was in a quandary as to what to do. There was something troubling his child that a swift sharp smack to her backside and being sent back out to play wasn't going to solve. If a little bit of guilt would get Alex to open up, drop her bravado and defiant behaviour, then he would play those cards.

Adam picked up the cookie and looked at it, "Thank you Alexandra, but I'm not really hungry anymore," he said and placed the napkin over his mouth.

Alex gulped. She took the napkin gently from his hands, "here let me help you daddy," she offered, then spat into the napkin and proceeded to wash the last of the soot away.

Adam cringed at her activity and winced as bits of rough cookie crumbs scored his face. He lowered the napkin from her and took her hand. "Come on; we best both get cleaned up for bed. We can talk up in your room."

Alex slumped, but walked quietly with her father up the stairs.

Joe suddenly burst through the room, "Found it…" he shouted, holding up a foot long screw driver. He spotted Adam and Alex on the landing. "Oh she's out… boy kid are you in…"

"Joseph!" warned Ben.

"Pa?"

"Its bed time, and get that tinderbox filled before you head up to your room."

Alex and Adam disappeared as Ben headed into the kitchen with his now empty coffee cup.

Joe stood all alone in the big room and sighed, " I miss all the fun…do this do that, do the chores , get the screw driver, fill up the kindling boxes, go ta bed…" he mumbled and headed out the door to start his chores all over again.

oOo

Adam walked over to Alex's bed and sat down on it, placing a very sad looking child between his knees. He turned her around to unbutton her dress. He pulled it over her head and handed it to her. "Put this in the laundry basket." He tapped her petticoat padded backside as he sent her towards the hamper. "Better put all your clothes in there, they are covered in dust and wood chips."

He stood up and went to the wash basin and proceeded to wash his face, listening to the huffing and puffing of Alexandra trying to get out of her petticoats. He tried not to laugh as he watched her drop to the floor and unbuckle her shoes and remove her long stockings. He observed in silence as she padded over, dressed now in only her cotton knickers, dropped her soiled clothes in the hamper and took a clean night shirt from her drawer. "Hey, don't put that on yet, come over here first, let's wash your face." Adam rinsed out a clean flannel and went back to the bed and sat down calling Alex to him. Once there he placed her night shirt on the bed next to him and scrubbed her face and arms clean. "There that's better," he smiled.

Alex burst into tears and flung herself into his big chest. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry pl..please don't be be sa..sad …d. I don't …like it."

Adam let her cry there for a couple of seconds before lifting her back to face him. "I don't like being sad either, Alex. But you were more than naughty tonight. You were rude to Marty and then purposely tried to make me angry with that silly little touch of the rifle. That was defiant. Then running off and hiding, again purely defiant."

"So defireants really, really, bad.

"Yep. It makes me despondent, because…"

"Despondent?"

"Sad, because…"

"Well say sad,Dad, its only three letters, not…" Alex tried to count out the letters with her fingers.

Adam grabbed them before she could finish. "Okay sad, because even though you can be naughty, I always thought you trusted me. I know that you really try to mind me and you don't mean to do bad things, dangerous things, you just don't think. You are a good little girl and I love you very much. I don't think I could love anything or anybody as much as I love you. It's my job to teach you and to look after you… but when you are defiant, it's like you don't trust me, you don't respect me and I thought we had that all sorted out long ago."

"I'm sworry," sobbed Alex. She scrubbed at her face. I didn't mean ta make ya sad. I didn't mean ta be defirerant, or disrespect ya and make you dis… that's a lot of D words, daddy. I just thought ya get a bit angry an all and ya go making lovey eyes at Marty… so do ya love me more than Marty… you can like her daddy.. I like her but… but… well I don't want ta like her more than momma and I don't want you ta like her more than me and I don't want ta forget momma and you to forget momma and I don't want nobody ta get hurt anymore. I jist was mad , cause I need ta learn ta shoot a gun jist in case, jist in case I'm alone and…"

"Whoa, Alex everything's getting jumbled up here. Slow down." Adam picked up her night shirt and pulled it over head. Alex then tried to listen and manoeuvre her arms into the long sleeves.

"First off, Marty is a good friend to us both. I like her and every day I see a little more of her I like her even more."

"I cin see ya like her. Alex huffed reply came, before getting her arms free. " Yer been kissin her again too, havin ya dad. Willy reckons when grown ups really like each other and they kiss, they don't spit in each other's mouth which is a good thing, but he reckons they touch each other's tongues. Ifin somebody tried ta touched my tongue with their tongue I'd bite it clean off, you haven't been …"

"Alex, let me finish. Our friendship, even if it becomes more, even if it becomes love, won't change me loving you with all my heart. I know that you would like your momma to come home and for us to be a family, just like it should have been, but sweetheart, I don't think that could ever happen now. Even if we get momma out of jail she needs to go to a proper Hospital. She is very sick, her mind is… well, I don't think you should get your hopes up too much."

"But we can hope, daddy."

It was always this hard when talking about Katherine. It was hard to love a woman that was really not the woman she' had been, the woman he had loved, his first love. He wondered if he was so shallow, but he knew things would have been different if he'd been around been there for her, for both Alex and Katherine. She may have still developed her mental illness, but it would not have been exacerbated by her circumstances. They would have gone through it together. Now all he had were those early memories and they were cherished, but those feelings didn't exist anymore for Adam or Katherine. But, he couldn't say that to his child, her memories were many, some very happy and some sad, he wanted her to have those memories forever, unconditionally forever.

"Yep we can hope. We can hope that her appeal is heard, then successful. We can hope that she gets the proper care. I promise you, Alexandra that I will do everything I can to make that happen."

"Father Flanagan says that there's no such thing as false hope, it's just hope."

"Fathers Flanagan's right, I just don't want you to be disappointed if everything doesn't turn out exactly as you want it to. And I don't want you to be mean to Marty just because she likes us, she likes…"

"You, dad."

"She likes us, Alex and I like her and she doesn't deserve your rudeness or disrespect."

"Fair nough, daddy." Alex ran to the laundry hamper and dropped her dusty cotton drawers to the large pile of clothes. Then scooted back and stood in front of her father again. "So, ya still sad?"

"A little."

"Dang it. Why?"

"Because you won't tell me what's really wrong, you don't believe I can keep you safe. Now what's all this needing to be able to shoot a gun in case you're alone? You won't be alone, nobody is going to hurt you, I don't understand where all this is suddenly coming from."

"I can't tell you, daddy."

"Well, see that makes me sad. You have been hiding something ever since I bought you home. But it's gotten out of hand, Alexandra. I'm to the point where I am too frightened to leave you alone thinking you may just get into your mind to take a gun and try and shoot it. This has raised its ugly head ever since we were up at the caves. Those men were scary; is that what has got you thinking about all this?"

Alex nodded. "I wasn't scared of them so much, but they reminded me of something and I can't tell ya, cause he said he would hurt momma and hurt you and hurt Molly and hurt me, ifin I told anybody," she blurted out.

"Who, Alexandra, who told you that?"

"Frank Hallett, he was arguing with momma and I was hiding in her dressin room. He done snuck in when she was getting ready for the early show. Momma was really scared and she started shaking when she saw him. I heard her say that name, I ain't never forgot it; I got a good memory for things. He said he was gonna get back what belonged ta him, belonged ta Frank and that she wasn't going be able ta stop him and ifin she tried he was gonna tell the truth and she and Molly would go ta jail and Adam Cartwright and his bastard child would watch her rot. Momma started crying and told him ta get out, then she started screaming get out, get out. He, that man, Frank, jist laughed at her and he grabbed her face."

Alex's expression went from one of fear to anger. " I jumped out of the wardrobe. I'd been hiding cause momma had got this really new bright blue shiny dress, and I'd been playing with her make-up and she would skin me alive ifin she caught me, but I didn't think about that, when that man was hurtin her like that and I jumped out and I done kicked him in the legs and then in his man parts like grandma Williameena done showed me. It took the wind out of him, but he grabbed me and said he was gonna kill me. Them momma grabbed the gun she keeps in a drawer, thet I never ever done touched daddy, and she pointed it at him and told him ta get out and stay away and ifin he come anywhere near us agin she would shoot him. He backed out of the room, the way he came; you know the secret passage that takes ya to the back stage vomitory, so nobody else would see him."

Adam nodded he did indeed remember the secret passages around the theatre. No wonder no else had bought this up.

Alex took breath, then shuddered. "But he jist looked at momma before he went then at me and he said that he would be back and she wouldn't know before it was too late. Then he said ifin we told anyone that he had been there he would kill us. He would kill momma and me and Molly and then find you a shoot you just to even the score. What ifin he comes daddy? Momma is jail rottin jist like he said, what ifin momma told someone, what ifin he's commin for us?"

That thought suddenly had Alex shaking and sobbing. "You can… can shoot him I knowed ya can… but what ifin your not… not here and only I am and Hop… Hop Sing… ifin I had a gun I might be able ta…ta shoot him afore he shoots me or even scare… scare him. I done scared McCreedy enuff in the caves. It done worked on him," she stuttered, totally exhausted.

Adam was just as exhausted listening to her. She had barely taken breath throughout the entire narrative. There were things that didn't make sense, but what made perfectly good sense now was her fear, and in some ways her argument about needing to be protected. All Adam could do was to pull her close to her chest and rub her back.

"Shhh, shhh now, he won't come darling, he won't come."

"How do ya know, daddy?"

"Well, first off, Frank Hallett is dead. So this man could not have been him."

"How do ya know he's dead?"

"Because, I killed Frank Hallett over ten years ago."

" Ya mean his a ghost, no wonder momma was freighted. Oh no this is no good at all dad, ya can't shoot a ghost and ghost can find ya anytime, anywhere."

"Alex, he wasn't a ghost he was a real man, there aren't such things as ghosts."

"But Rashid the mystic says…"

"No, Alex, Rashid pretended all those things, it was an act. This man was real, but he wasn't Frank Hallett, he couldn't have been."

" Okay that's better, ain't it? Then who was the man that come, he said he was Frank Hallett, he said that name daddy."

"I don't know sweet heart. You must have heard it wrong, but he must have known Frank."

"He knowed all us too, even you, and I didn't even know you, well I knew about you, but I didn't know you was my daddy."

"When did this man come and see your momma?"

"It was a long time ago. I was nine dad. It was a couple of weeks, I think, afore momma shot Darcy Plummer.

"Okay, you know what? I think I'm going to speak to Roy and Hiram in the morning and wire momma's Lawyer in San Francisco. We will try and find out who this man was. But I really think that he is not going to ever hurt us. He would have tried something by now and besides he would have nothing to gain."

"Ya really think so, daddy?"

"I do. And I think you need to stop worrying about this. I am very glad you told me all this finally. It could also help Katherine if we can find this man. It might help with her appeal. So you have done a really good thing by telling me."

"But dad no… you can't find him, you can't, he will try and shoot you, please daddy."

"Hey, he is not going to shoot me or you. Remember you have Grandpa, Uncle Joe, Uncle Hoss and me to protect you. We would never let anyone harm you. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You trust me?"

"Yes. I love you to endfinity." Alex threw herself back into his arms. "And I promise I will never be defirerant again and make you sad."

"Okay, you better not. Or else, there will be no conversation, no excuses, just… Adam tipped her side ways, lifted her night shirt and slapped her bare bottom hard, then stood her up again. "That! Got it?"

"Owww… yep dad, I …sheshha…got it." Alex said rubbing the sting, but at the same time so relieved. Relieved that she had got that all off her chest and relieved that her father was neither angry, nor sad but most of all he was not scared. If he wasn't scared then neither would she be. "Thanks daddy. I'm not scared anymore. Well, I will try not to be."

"Tell you what, now that I know a little bit more about this, I will teach you how to shoot and handle a gun safely and learn to respect it. But you have to promise me, promise me with all your heart that you won't touch a gun without me around until you have learnt to handle it correctly and then you will only touch or use a gun in self defence."

"Oh daddy, I will, I promise, I promise."

"Good, but if you break that promise Alexandra, so help me, I will take a switch to your backside and give you a lickin that you will never forget."

Alexandra grimaced, then shuddered taking his threat seriously. "Shessssh daddy, trust me will ya."

"Hmm, come on into bed. I want to talk to grandpa, if he is still up."

oOo

"Pa, you awake? asked Adam softly, as he knocked on his father's door.

"Adam yes, come in, everything all right?"

Adam walked in and sat in a chair next to his father's bed.

Ben put his book down on the table next to him and sat up giving Adam his full attention.

Adam picked up the book, "Hmm 'The Hunchback Of Notre Dame', interesting reading Pa."

"It's a love story, Adam."

"With a social message. Yes I like Hugo's work."

"What's on your mind, Adam; sort things out with Alex?"

"I think so. I'm going to teach her to shoot."

"I think that's a good idea," nodded Ben.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. She is older than you when I taught you and not that much younger than Joe. Do you remember MY lessons?"

"I do, painful, but effective technique, Pa." For a moment Adam thought back to that warm spring day, so proud that his pa thought him adult enough to let him handle a gun..._enough __memories,_ he thought_, __I__must __focus __on__ Alex._

"You needed to understand the responsibility it takes to handle a gun and what it may feel like to take another living things life with it. It's a weapon of survival, especially out here, but it needs to be respected. I took no pleasure in being hard on you, to re-enforce that lesson. There may have been a better way, I couldn't think of one at the time, not in this place, this harsh land. It needed to be as realistic as I could make it."

"Yeah, well nothing is as hard as the first time you take a life with a gun. Your method was pretty effective Pa."

"Frank Hallett. You've never forgotten have you Adam?"

"Nope, nor you it seems."

"No, never"

Adam nodded a salute to his father's silent support, over the many years. "The fear of that night, finding out I had shot him. Then that he had died. He did die didn't he Pa? I mean, I don't remember much after the fight. I don't even remember shooting him."

"You were too sick to go to his service."

"But you went, Pa. You saw him buried."

"I did. He'd hung on for a couple of days. His family came and was with him when he passed. They held a small ceremony."

"His family, Pa, did they understand what happened, did they understand it was self defense?"

"There was a brother, as I recall. And yes he understood. From what the sheriff told me he was more concerned about his brother's business affairs than his health and demise. Don't go on blaming yourself for that Adam. You were protecting Williameena and Katherine. You were pretty banged up, both you and Katherine. You shot in self defence."

"Just the same, I hope Alexandra never experiences it. But she needs this; she is scared and feels unsafe."

"Then teach her the lesson. It worked on both you and Joe. "

"It did, on me anyway, but Joe snuck out a few times."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Pa I took care of it, besides you taught him well. Those few times he snuck a gun out of the house to practice, he used it safely and did everything you told him. You taught him to respect the gun as a weapon; he was just keen to develop his skill. And very skilful he is, Pa. I wouldn't tell him, but he's a better shot than me. You never had to teach Hoss that same way, Pa?"

"No didn't have to. Hoss fists were his biggest danger. We worked more on his temper. But I never had to teach him about guns the same way as you two. He learnt a much harder lesson the day we had to put a trapped and battered mother wolf down, then her babies. They were too young to survive without her. He wanted to bring them home, but they would not have survived here either. It was a hard lesson for a boy with a love for animals, any animal, to learn. He cried for days."

"Gee, I don't remember that."

"There are something's like grief that a parent and a child can only share together, sometimes. While it was hard to watch him in emotional turmoil, like watching you, when you shot Frank Hallett that night, I was honoured to be allowed to be a part of it, to be there and be needed."

"You were there for me, Pa. I remember that, even though I was in and out of fever. I remember knowing, feeling you and your concern and love. I also appreciated your understanding about Alexandra and my indiscretion, ten years later. You could have questioned it, you could have denied her parentage, but you didn't."

"Adam I am not such a fool of an old man that I was not aware of your relationship with Katherine. I let it pass at the time probably naively in some ways. But, had I have known of Katherine's condition I would have made sure you did the right thing."

"You wouldn't have had to, Pa. I would have."

"Well, we have Alexandra and that's what is the most important. She is ours. She is your child and my grandchild and there is nothing in this world that will change that in my eyes, nothing. So stop thinking about scoundrels like Frank Hallett."

"That's a hard one; Pa. Alex told me tonight that Frank Hallett threatened her and Katherine a week before the shooting at the theatre."

"Impossible."

"Yes, but someone threatened her and it has left her frightened. I was nearly sick with fear myself as I listened to her tell me the story. I'm going to have Roy, Hiram and Drew Kennedy check it out. I'll get Roy to contact the Sheriff in Elk. Molly might know something. If Katherine was threatened weeks before, it could just be part of her reasons for reacting the way she did that night. But somebody threatened her, someone who knew what happened that night ten years ago. Alex could not have embellished such a conversation."

"Why didn't it come out at the trial?"

"I don't think anyone knew about it besides Alex and Katherine. They kept Alex out of the whole court case. I didn't even know about Alex until after the trial. Katherine was mentally incapable of putting up any defense. At that stage of the proceedings I was more concerned, as was her lawyer, thank god, of stopping the town from hanging her."

"What a mess." said Ben, shaking his head.

"Sure was," sighed Adam. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised, son. Get some sleep; we can put all those wheels in motion tomorrow."

"Thanks Pa, here go back to your Romance Novel," he smirked.

"Hmmf, I will, this gypsy girl has got me intrigued."

Adam stood up quickly, "Pa, please, no more information, if you don't mind."

Ben laughed as Adam headed out the door.

oOo

Adam had quickly changed and had made himself comfortable in the bed, too tired to read himself. He relaxed and was almost asleep when he heard his door open and the scurrying of little feet approach his bed. Cold feet as they turned out, and ended up right next to him.

"Ahh, cold feet, munchkin, what are you doing?"

"Can I sleep here the night, daddy?"

"You scared?"

"Not really, but I don't want ta have any dreams, you know jist in case. I won't have any bad dreams ifin I'm with you. Please, can I stay, I won't wriggle, I don't snore, I won't steel ya blankets and I'll be real quiet."

"Any you won't wrap yourself around my neck and choke me while I sleep?"

"Na dad, I might tickle you with ma cold feet though." She giggled as she ran her feet up and down her father's legs.

"Hey, you got them fancy bed pants on again." She said.

"Yes, and just as well, so your cold feet don't freeze me to death," he mocked growled."If that happened I'd have to chew them off." Adam grabbed her small feet and tarted to tickle them and scrapped his dark whiskers on them pretending to munch on them."

Alexandra squealed with giggles, "daddy stop, I'll wet the bed."

"Opps, no, no, no."

"It's okay dad, I' was trickin."

"Okay, snuggle up then and settle down."

Alex did just that; perching herself up under his arm and wrapped hers around his belly.

"Happy now?" asked Adam, as he looked down at the mop of blonde curls lying on his stomach.

"I'm happy forever daddy, cause I trust ya and I know ya will keep me safe."

TBC

Chapter 5

Guns and Switches pt 2

**A.N.** Sorry it's been so long, the last four weeks have been full on, but us lucky downunders are now on summer vacation, so after Christmas there should be more. I hope to finish my NCIS by then too, nearly there. A big shout out to Lajoci, who made some fantastic suggestions that helped this flow a little better and make sense. If you are wondering about the wood box, my grandfather fancied himself a bit of an inventor and we had one just like it. I wasn't sure it would work here though, because if you recall on the show, the fire place is really huge, and a small wooden chest sits next to the big red chair on the wide stone hearth. One more thing… I hadn't intended to tell so much of Katherine's story in this story, but it just keeps coming up, which is good, but balancing the humour of Alex with the drama that was once her life is a hard slog. Finally; Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and have a great Christmas.


	5. Guns and Switches pt2

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Previously:**

"Tell you what, now that I know a little bit more about this, I will teach you how to shoot and handle a gun safely and learn to respect it. But you have to promise me, promise me with all your heart that you won't touch a gun without me around until you have learnt to handle it correctly and then you will only touch or use a gun in self defence."

"Oh daddy, I will, I promise, I promise."

"Good, but if you break that promise Alexandra, so help me, I will take a switch to your backside and give you a lickin that you will never forget."

Alexandra grimaced, then shuddered taking his threat seriously. "Shessssh daddy, trust me will ya."

Warning: Physical chastisement of a minor in this chapter.

**Chapter 5 **

**Guns and Switches pt 2**

Adam sat in the big red chair, the same place he had sat for last three afternoons, while he drilled Alexandra on the use and responsibilities when handling firearms. Alexandra sat crossed legged at the coffee table, and had recorded every rule her father had dictated. Adam made it quite clear that the child would not be touching a gun until she could recite the list of safety procedures verbatim and understood the responsibilities and the consequences of misuse or recklessness.

Alex concentrated; her tongue out while she tried to memorise the list. She would read, then close her eyes, mumbling to herself, then open them and smile when she had obviously got it right, or bang the table with her tiny fist and cuss under her breath when she didn't. Fortunately for her she got it right most times, although Adam had to threaten her with a good mouth washing and a smack if she thought out loud and cussed for a third time.

Adam suddenly clapped his hands together, "Alright Alexandra, time to see what you remember."

Alex jumped and the sound, "Arrhh, dad, don't do that, yer damn neared scared the bjesus outta me."

"Oh, cussing and blaspheming, this time."

"Bjesus isn't cussing, dad."

Adam crooked his finger and called her over. "Damn is cussing and bjesus is taking the lords name in vain."

"I wasn't takin Jesus anywhere in vain; I was tryin ta hold him inside offa me. Everybody has Jesus inside of him, Dad, so ya jist can't go around scarin folks like that, cause ifin they don't pee their pants, yer gonna scare Jesus right outta the window. Ya should be more careful, especially ifin someone's got a gun and ya go doing something like that. I was concentratin real hard; learning all these here rules, and I reckon I knowed them all, but now, ya got me nerves all shot up!"

Adam had to hide a small smile and quickly asked, "Ah huh, what's rule number seven?"

Alex pursed her lips. "Ifin ya nervous about firearms ya shouldn't pick one up."

Adam cocked one eyebrow. "And…"

"Or, ifin ya not nervous and all cocky thinking ya know everything thar is ta know bout guns, ya defirentilly shouldn't pick one up."

"Defiantly and definitely. Good that's tonight's lesson done then, better get the rest of your homework done before supper." He smiled, while patting her on the back.

Alex stomped her foot. "Not fair! I knowed this was jist a big ole trick. Ya done promised me ta teach me ta defend myself. I done all the right things so far, and now you jist playing smarty games with me. I ain't doing nuffin, no homework, no chores, no nuffin, you a big cheater, Dad." Alex crossed her arms and turned her back on her father, so she could scrub at the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

Adam took a breath, feeling a little guilty. He just wasn't comfortable about all of this. He had taken his father's advice seriously and in essence agreed with it; this was a harsh life a harsh land and handling a gun was a necessity. That and the fact that Alex was fearful of being harmed and most likely determined, no matter what threat Adam made, to try and use a gun. He promised her that he would teach her, promised her that he would keep her safe and that included teaching her about guns and how to protect herself.

Though Alex was probably right; on some subconscious level, he was trying to find ways to avoid the lessons he needed to teach. "Besides being nervous or cocky around guns, Alexandra Cartwright, one needs to be in control of their temper," he said accentuating his point with a pop to her britches. "Now turn around and stay clear headed."

Alex took a big breath, dropped her hands by her sides and then turned, "Okay, Daddy, but no more ticks." She threatened waving her small finger at his nose.

"Not tricks, Alex, LESSONS. Learn to control that temper, you are too easily provoked."

"Which is not a good thing ifin ya holdin a gun, right, Dad?" said Alex, conceding so they could get on with the lesson.

"Good girl. Okay, now. It is our right to keep and bear arms, but it also our responsibility to do so safely. It only takes one little mistake to cause a big accident. Firearms are …"

"Firearms like guns are capable of bod…illly injury, destruction and death if misused. Which means ifin ya don't handle them with care and safety. Of course ya might want ta cause bodillly harm or destruction, like ifin a robber was in ya house and ya didn't wanta jist up and bodillly harm him or killed him outright, ya might wanna shoot down the chandelier, so it drops on his head, which I guess would cause him bodily harm and destroy grandpa's chandelier. Maybe he should get a cheap ceiling light, like one they had at the saloon in Elk. It was a big moose head with candles in his antlers. Thata cause bodily harm ifin it landed on ya, but not destroy the moose head, and ifin it did, well, they could easily get another one cause they got hundreds of moose's in Elk. Of course ya need a mighty powerful gun ta shoot a moose. That's where rule number two comes in." Alexandra was on a roll. "Learn the proper rules and features of your weapon afore ya shoot it for the first time."

Adam nodded each time Alex made a point. He was just about to interject, when she appeared to go off on a tangent, however she came around to rule number two, so he was satisfied. Though, this could take all night if she extrapolated and embellished each of the rules to such an extent. "Good Alex, you've got the first two rules correct, now try and keep your answers short and to the point."

"Oh, but I figured ya wanna make sure that I' knowed them real clear. Gosh, Dad, I cin learn jist words off by heart, like momma could so when she was practicin for a play. Them just words, but these rules ya gotta understand. You want me to understanded them don't ya, Dad? "

"Yes, Alex I do, but how about we try and shorten the answers a little?"

"I'll try Dad."

"Good, I'd appreciate it. So rule number three is; only load a gun when you need to, right?"

"Wrong, Dad, you testin me, right; not trickin me?"

"I'm not tricking you, Alex. Why is that wrong?"

"Well because, the guns in this house, like them over there and the ones in grandpas desk and the ones hanging up on the pegs at the door are all loaded. They are here ta protect us ifin we need ta be protected, and ifin they only got loaded when we thought we was goin ta use them, well they wouldn't be ready in an emergency. It would take up too much time; we could be surprised by bad people or wolves and have ta move real quick. Ifin we weren't fast enough to load the guns, well then we could be cactus."

"Excellent, Alex."

"And my answer wasn't too long was it, Dad, cause I coulda told ya bout the time…"

"Let's move on we still haven't finished with rule number three, Alex. So we keep all the guns loaded, but?"

"But, we must know how to handle it safely. We assuppose that all guns are loaded."

"We assume that all guns are loaded…"

"All guns, anywhere at any time, so we handle them like we think they are loaded, respnsinbilllity…ahh… safely."

"How?"

"We never point a gun at anybody or anything that is not our intended target. Never handle a gun when ya don't need to. Ifin ya need to check to make sure, ifin it's loaded or not. Ifin ya not sure ask a grown up. Ifin ya buy yerself pretend it is loaded. Never drop, or throw or man handle a gun, that means hold it wrong or play with it."

"Why don't we play with guns?"

"That's rule number five, Dad, ya forgot rule number four. Never accept a gun from another person ya don't know. Ifin ya find a gun…"

"Okay we will get back to that, but why don't we play with guns?"

"Because, they ain't toys. It don't make ya look strong or mean ya are invisible."

"Invincible, Alex, which means thinking that you can't be hurt, because you think you are powerful."

"Well that's good, cause I could figure out for the life of me why somebody would think they were invisible, jist because they had a gun. You could be hidin in the bushes, but it ain't the gun that's hiding ya, is it; it's the bush. Ya wouldn't want the gun ta be invisible either, cause then ya wouldn't know ifin you were holdin it the right way. It might be fun ifin you were invisible, though… but then ifin ya were ya probably wouldn't need a gun, now would ya? It might be good too iffin the gun…"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, then clapped his hands loudly. "Alex! Stay on…"

Alex smiled and shook her finger at her father. "Ya didn't scare me that time, Dad. Now where was we?"

Adam slapped her pointed finger away. "We are talking about why guns aren't toys."

"Oh, I remember. And ya shouldn't show off with guns, or take then ta school ta show ya friends, or pretend ya know all about guns and ya allowed ta go off shootin on ya own, or that you're a great shot, like Uncle Joe, or ya could beat a gunslinger bandit, even though iffin ya practiced enough ya probably could."

"No you couldn't," warned Adam, shaking his head.

Alex mirrored her father's head movement, and then nodded. "Ya wouldn't, cause ya knowed even ifin ya were a good shot, showin off is not what learning ta handle gun is all about. It's about protecting ya self, ya family, hunting and catching the bad guys. Besides all that; ifin ya Pa found ya showin off with a gun he'd take a switch ta ya backside."

"That's a definite. What would you do if you found a gun?"

"Ifin I found a gun, in the street?"

"Or anywhere?"

"Or anywhere? I wouldn't touch it and I wouldn't let anyone I was with touch it. I wouldn't let anyone hand me a gun unless they done showed me it was unloaded or ifin it was loaded for us ta use; say ifin we were out huntin big bears in the woods, I'd make sure it was handed ta me the right way and check it myself. But just like afore; you assume it is loaded. Ifin I found a gun I would get a grown up. You or Sherriff Coffee, or Uncle Joe, or Uncle Hoss or Grandpa or Marty, cause I knowed she done used guns afore. There's proply lot more people I would trust dad, like President Lincoln and Willy Fitzgerald's older brother and …"

"Yes there are probably lots. Just as long as it is someone you know… an adult you know," added Adam, reminding himself to be very specific with Alexandra.

"Of course, Dad, that goes without saying."

"Nothing goes without saying when it comes to guns, Alex."

"Jeesh, Dad, you're more nervous than me."

"I am, so don't get too sassy, because I'm the grown up here and may choose stop at anytime."

Alex bit her lip. "Okay, but it's not like I'm gonna go get James Harrison, him being only three. But Dad, what ifin James found a gun, and his pa weren't close by, should I take the gun offa him, then get a grown up? I wouldn't like ta leave him while he got a loaded gun in his hands."

"That's a good question, Alex, I guess you would have to take it from him. But…"

"But, I would assume it's loaded and be very careful, say come up from behind him, or ta the side of him, real slow, so as not ta spook him."

"Yes well, let's hope that something like that never happens. I'm sure Mr. Harrison has his guns safely out of reach of small children."

"Yep, proply same as us. They all up high in the cabinet."

"Good girl Alexandra. You have taken this very seriously. Now we have two hours before supper. Pa and the boys are going to be late tonight, so we have a little extra time. Show me what you remember from yesterday, about cleaning and dismantling a gun. Go get Joe's small riffle from the cabinet and bring it here."

"Will we get a go at the targets tonight, Dad?"

"That depends; how much homework have you got?"

"Only this," said Alex, lifting up her list of gun rules and safety procedures.

"This is not your school work, Alex."

"Yes, Dad it is; I'm adding it to my project, jist as soon as I learn it all. I got all the rules written down already. I just got ta do it again in my bestest writing. Then I'm gonna make it look unthentic."

"Authentic, how?

"Don't know yet, but I wanna make it look real old."

"Hmm, Oh Okay. Go then, go get the rifle; we may get a go at the targets after you show me what you remember about looking after guns."

Adam cleared the coffee table and laid an old grey blanket square on it, while Alex went to the gun cabinet. They had practiced this several times during the past week, going through the routine of checking the guns, dismantling, cleaning and reassembling, loading then unloading. Adam's head shot up as Alex lifted the small rifle from the cabinet, pointed it away from her, then to the ground as she bought her knee up to use as leverage to open the loading arm.

"It's not loaded, Dad," called Alex.

"Good, bring it here."

"Should l I get the shells for it, too?"

"Yes."

Alex bought over the gun and placed it on the table with the shells next to it before squatting down in front. For the next ten minutes, she demonstrated her knowledge and the procedures of gun safety and care, passing with flying colors and with no imaginative embellishments.

"It's a bit of chore having to do this isn't it, Alex?"

"Sure is, Dad, but that's rule number 8; A dirty, or poorly cared for gun is more dangerous than any other."

Adam looked down at this little girl who he loved more than life itself and said, " I am very proud of you, Alexandra; you have worked hard to learn all the rules."

Alex looked up at him, a large smile covering most of her face.

Happy with the preparations, Adam decided to bite the proverbial bullet, pun intended, and now actually allow his child to learn to shoot a gun. "Come on, unload it and bring the shells with you, time for some practice and I want to discuss a few other things."

Alex beamed; she unloaded the gun and jumped up. Taking the shells with her as she headed for the door and the target range Joe had set up behind the barn.

oOo

"When firing at targets, always keep the gun pointed down towards ground or at the targets." Adam knelt down beside Alex, with his arms firmly clasped on the gun the child held in her hands. "Keep your finger off the trigger, outside trigger guard; do not rely on the 'safety' mechanism until you have taken aim."

"Why, Dad?"

"Because, they don't always work properly and until you know what is between you and your target, and what is beyond, keep your finger away from the trigger. If the gun goes off it can ricochet. Even water is dense enough to ricochet just as dangerously as some hard woods and of course, metals and rocks, so look and think before you pull the trigger."

Adam stood up, let go of the gun, and allowed Alex to go through the actions he had just set out. She took aim at the largest tin can sitting on the log some six feet away. She put her finger on the trigger, closed her eyes and fired. Missing the target, she landed with a hard thump on her backside. Adam resisted the urge to catch her and stepped sideways allowing her to land just at his feet.

He looked down with a smirk and his hands on his hips. "One more thing, you have to keep your eyes open, little girl," he laughed.

"Aww, not funny, Dad." Alex put the gun down before pulling herself up with the aid of Adams large hands in hers.

"No baby it isn't, but you can see that even this little gun can be powerful."

Alex nodded and took up her position again, this time planting her feet firmly she concentrated, her tongue wedge at the side of moth then closed one eye as she aimed and fired. But again she closed both eyes, anticipating the sound of the quickly opened them again, to see her bullet miss and embed itself in the tree behind, a good three feet above her target.

"Gosh, I'm a real lousy shot, Dad."

"That's because you keep closing your eyes. Every time you do that, your gun tilts up just a little."

"Jist a little! Dad, ma bullets done gone ten foot above the can."

"Not quite, but yep; goodness knows what you'll hit. You have to keep your eyes open every time, all the time."

"But how, I can't help it, ma eyes jist do it all by their selves."

"With practice and repetition you can retrain you reflex response."

"Meybe, I should cover ma ears." Alex bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt, spat on it and shoved it in her ears."

"No stop that, oh for goodness sake, Alex."

"Huh, Dad? …Hey it done worked!"

Adam grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the mud from her ears. "You need your ears, Alex. You need to listen as well as see; hear a twig brake, or a click of a gun behind you, or the growl of an animal. You need to listen carefully."

"Oh didn't think bout that?"

"Hmm, here let's try this for a moment. Adam stood up and unloaded her gun, then handed it back to her. Now shoot."

"I ain't gonna hit anything Dad, it's got no bullets."

"I want you to pretend it does. Now go through everything I told you just like it's loaded."

"Oh okay."

Alex sturdied herself and took aim. Before putting her finger on the trigger, Adam stepped on a twig close to her left. Alex snapped her head left and swung around, with her gun purposely pointed to the ground at Adam's feet.

"See! You have good reflexes' Alex."

"Dad that was dangerous, ya shoulda not done that. What ifin this gun was loaded."

"You would have…"

"I woulda shot the ground dad, but I ain't even got my finger on the trigger, but ifin I had, I mighta shot ya in the leg."

"You might have. And that would have been my fault, for not declaring my presence. Just the same your reflexes were good, and you played it safe under the circumstances."

"Cause I knowed you were there, Dad, but what ifin an animal was coming up behind ya about ta eat you, or a mad robber, I woulda shot you instead."

"You may have, we'll never know…" Adam suddenly recalled, still with the pang of dread, a similar scenario while he and Joe had been out hunting a wolf. He shook the memory away as quickly as it had come. "That's another lesson… You cannot always be sure about what's going to happen. Okay now let's get this eye closing habit worked out."

Alex turned and prepared once more to shoot the target, pretending the gun was loaded. She aimed and then fired, closing her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Okay again, Alex."

Again Alex prepared and fired.

"Again," said Adam.

After five times the child was no longer closing her eyes when she pulled the trigger.

'Okay, lets load it." Adam reloaded her rifle and handed it back. "Now follow me."

"I'm gonna know it's loaded, Dad, this ain't gonna work."

"Trust me, get ready."

Adam pulled out his handgun from the holster. "Okay ready, aim, close your eyes, open your eyes, spot the target, fire."

Alex followed her father's quick orders, then in awe watched two tins fly into the air. "I did it, I did it. Did ya see Dad, I did it, yours went higher than mine, how come, is that cause ya taller or stronger?"

"No a different gun, Alex."

"Do I get ta use a hand gun, dad?"

"Not yet, they are a little too heavy for your wrist, Alex."

"Momma's wasn't her was a nice skinny little hand gun with a pearl engraved handle."

"I thought you said you never touched your mother's gun?"

"Well I didn't, but I'd knowed where it was and I done looked at it lots of times. Then I saw momma aim it at that nasty man Frank Hallet, or whoever he was. I seen it then, Dad. Am I in trouble; it was years ago."

"It wasn't that long ago, but no more just looking at guns when nobodies around, okay?"

"Okay, but what ifin…"

Adam held up his hand, sure Alex was going to start the discussion about Frank again. One he wanted to avoid for the time being. He had sent off wires earlier in the week asking several people to investigate Alex's claims. Until he heard back from one of them he didn't want fear making her over anxious. "Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time, Alex. Now reload, put four shells in. Ready? Follow me again. Ready, aim, close eyes, open eyes, spot, fire, ready, aim, close, open spot fire, ready, aim, open, spot, fire, ready, aim, open, spot, fire."

Alex followed Adam without hesitating. "Three out of four, Dad, three out of four, and I didn't close my eyes this time at all." She yelled jumping up and down on the spot.

"Two out of four, Alex," corrected Adam with a proud smirk.

"Still that's good ain't it?"

"Yep, it's good, but you l need work on keeping that tongue in your mouth, you're going to end up biting it off. Stick it up against your top teeth while you take aim, see like this." Adam demonstrated by poking his Jaw out and opened his mouth, then laughed when Alexandra mirrored him. "Good, you'll get that and everything else with more practice."

"Oh I will, I'll practice every day," she said enthusiastically.

"Not without me, Alex. Remember to do all those checks, remember to stay focused, be sure to..."

"Seems ta me with all this thinking and making sure, will take up too much time, Dad, what ifin I don't have time to think?"

"You always have time to think, with practice you learn to do these things quickly and automatically."

"Is that what you do, Dad. You're a good shot, ain't ya, so you jist think automatically."

"Yes it's what I do; I've had a lot of practice. But, Alex I've also made mistakes."

"Well, that's gonna happen, I suppose, but ya didn't mean ta make mistakes, that's why they's called mistakes."

"No I didn't, but that didn't make me feel any better Alex."

"Why, don't it? It should. Ya shouldn't let it worry so much, ifin it was an accident. Most folks are understandin about that. Even the law says ya cannot not be in trouble ifin it's an accident or in self defence, dad, so why don't ya feel that. What do ya feel?"

Adam didn't answer; instead he turned and walked over to a stringy bush growing close a large tree behind them. He snapped a long thin twig from the bunch, pulled his pocket knife and quickly stripped it of its leaves. He swished it in front of him as he moved towards his little girl, who now stood bewildered by the fallen log that had marked the parameters of their firing range.

Alex, shifted on her feet, taking in the neutral expression of her father as he moved towards her. That was definitely a switch he had flicking in front of him. She racked her brain trying to figure out what she may have done wrong. Had she been careless, perhaps he was just going to warn her of the consequences that he had constantly expressed, should she forget anything.

Adams resolve didn't waver, this was the way his father had taught him the final lesson. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it was better than the alternatives or harsher options, like telling gruesome stories or personal accounts; of never forgetting the eyes of a man, staring as he lay dead. Teaching respect for firearms, teaching responsibility and bringing home the realities of their power, was the hardest of lessons to learn, they were definitely the hardest to teach, and while Adam's heart was aching as he watched the innocent trusting expression on Alexandra's face, his own expression feigned dispassion.

Without any explanation Adam, picked up Alex, took two steps to the fallen log and put his foot up on its base. At the same time he put Alex across his bent knee, firmly holding her around the waist, he then applied one sharp flick with the switch.

"Ahhh, Daddy… Owww, why?"

Adam let the sting of the first switch registered clearly in Alex's mind and her rear end before he bought the switch down a second time, just as quickly and sharply as the first.

This one took Alex's breath away, so much so she couldn't even yelp. Instead the knots in her stomach initiated a desperate attempt to get her backside out of the line of fire, literally.

Adam let her squirm, but held tight. He knew what was going through her head right now, and backside, he had never forgot this part of lesson himself. The struggle was part of it. The feelings of betrayal were part of it. Fighting against it was part of it. Alex was sure fighting against it, and he let her, he let her try to escape, he let her object and kick, and get angry.

Before her frustration completely gave way to pure rage, Adam bought down the switch for a third time; this one being the hardest of all. He snapped the makeshift cane quickly across the spread of her britches, igniting a scream from Alexandra like he had never heard from her before.

Alex's chorused her howl with more thrashing and kicking, so much so she did not notice her father drop the switch to the ground, while still keeping a firm grip around her middle.

Alex's activity gave way to the sobs that had been trying to escape since the second stroke. Peppered with anger, she growled every now and again, but was at least relieved that another swat hadn't landed. Her backside was on fire, feeling like she had fallen into a cactus bush she tried to reach back and rub out the splinters she was sure were embedded in her butt.

Adam grabbed her hands; Alex tensed thinking he was going to add a hand spanking to her burning upturned, rump. "Please Daddy, I'm sorry, fer whatever I done," she sobbed.

"No rubbing Alex, not yet."

Alex squealed and kicked once more before returning to her wails. "Owwww, Daddy' … whattta…. I … do…"

"Shhh, shhh, no talking, you can cry as long as you like, then we will talk."

"Can't I cry… and ru…ubb, Dad? She sobbed.

"Nope," he said and caressed her head, before moving to rub soothing circles around her back.

Alex let him for a while until the tears stopped and her anger returned. She pushed herself free of her father's knee. She wanted to reach back and rub, but crossed her arms instead, glared at her father then turned on her boot heal and went to walk away.

Adam quickly grabbed her, bent down and picked up the switch he dropped at his feet. Alex eyes went wide again and she prepared for a fight. Her frown and pursed lips quickly turned to bewilderment when her father handed her the switch.

Adam knelt down in front of her.

"Do I get ta use this on you, now?" she scowled, wanting so much to inflict the same pain, sure it would make her feel better, as good as maybe getting to rub at her still stinging backside.

Adam smiled for the first time, since he had decided to cut the switch, and copy his father's method. "My Pa explained to me, when I was even younger than you, when he had done the exact same thing. He wanted me to understand an important lesson..."

Alex interrupted. "Ya mean this is one of ya tricky lesson's, Dad? I might know. I should have a tricky lesson myself Dad, I betcha a I can hit ya jist as hard as Grandpa," she frowned, still angry and flicked the switch at him.

"You're a brave little thing that's for sure. But you are right; It is a bit of a trick to reinforce..."

"It's cheatin, Dad, sides you didn't even explain nothing dad, ya didn't warn me," she accused, stomping her foot.

"Feeling bewildered and wondering what happened are feelings a person has when a loved one has been accidently killed or hurt through misadventure...It's the 'why' there is no answer to, Alex. It doesn't make sense sometimes, and it's not fair. There are not always warnings when you use a gun; events can move quickly and out of your control.

Adam looked at the small face in front of him her tears dry but their tracks clearly stained on her dirty cheeks.

"Well maybe one smack woulda got that message through, Daddy, but three? I figure I owe you two."

"Alex, the pain of the switch is nothing compared to the pain of a gunshot wound, for an animal a person or yourself. It burns and you can't rub the pain away. It is worse for the person who caused it, if a wound or a death was due to recklessness or carelessness. The guilt is worse than the pain of that switch."

"Nothing could hurt worsa than this, Daddy. My ass done feel like It's been stung by a thousand jack ants. It ain't tickling."

"Curtail the language, little girl", Adam said as he half heartedly patted her backside "Don't worry, I remember how that feels, Alex."

" Jumpin, jaeesshhh," moaned Alex and clenched her small fist around the switch ."Ya sure? Cause I'm telling ya, I'm still wantin ta curl yer tail and remind ya at least jist once."

"Just about everyone has someone they care for and someone who cares for them. Losing a loved one to a gunshot; due to war, an accident or because they were a criminal doesn't diminish the pain or grief that follows for the ones that loved them. The pain of a switching can't compare to that pain."

Alex dropped her head, "hmmm, suppose, ita be mighty sad for their mommas, no matter who they is." She mumbled.

"Ah huh, and their daddy's, Adam nodded. He brushed Alex's stray curls from her forehead, kissed it then cupped her face in his hands. "My job as a father is to teach you right from wrong, to keep you safe and help you grow into a responsible adult. So remember all the things I taught you about guns, the safety rules, how to care for your gun and shoot accurately, but I also want you to understand and remember the responsibility that comes with owning and shooting guns. Be prepared that if you ever have to use that gun, someone will end up feeling some of the pain we talked about today.

It was a lesson Adam learnt well, but he was a thinker and he could understand analogies at a young age. Adam wondered if Alex was ready for such a harsh lesson, would she comprehend what he wanted her to learn? He searched her now pondering eyes hoping her fear had been addressed, but with insights into the possible repercussions that would arise if ever she had to use a gun in self defense.

Alex looked into her father's face as a fresh set of tears sprang to her eyes. She dropped into his chest and sobbed even harder when he finally embraced her, squeezing her so tightly that neither of them wanted to let go.

"I know you think that was a mean way to teach you, Alex. Your grandpa was just as tough with me. We had not lived here at the Ponderosa long,. I was a lot younger than you and your Uncle Hoss was just a baby, a big toddler. Grandpa worked hard on the ranch, but life was very different. Back then there were Indians, wild animals, and no law at times. Sometimes Grandpa had to leave me alone at the cabin just with Hoss. One day, a wolf came to the cabin while Pa was on the range, it tore apart several of the chickens, and wouldn't leave. We stayed in the house, hoping Pa would come home. Finally I got really worried thinking that Pa wouldn't see the wolf and he may be attacked, so I found pa's extra riffle, and started shooting at the wolf, I didn't hit it, but scared it off good. I also blew a couple of holes in the barn."

"Oops ," chuckled Alex, "so ya weren't a good shot then, Dad."

"Nope. Luckily your grandpa heard the shots and came running. But I made a real mess of the place, I could have wounded one of the barn animals or myself."

"Hmm, lucky Little George wasn't there. The wolf could have got him."

"Or he could have been killed in the cross fire, Alex."

Alex gasped then shook the image from her mind and took a deep breath.

Adam drew a breath with her. "And after all that the wolf had mauled nearly all the chickens."

"Was yer pa angry?"

"No he was scared, Alex. After this happened he started teaching me how to use guns properly and safely. Before long I could hit just about anything I put my mind to. But then one day pa took me out here and let me show him how good I'd become. I was a little cocky…"

"You'd done showed off didn't, Dad?"

"No, but I was pretty confident in my abilities and I told Pa that he didn't have to worry anymore if he had to leave us alone; that I could defend the ranch, I could look after Hoss and I'd shoot anyone that came near us. Then Pa cut a switch and he whipped my backside so hard I couldn't take breath. I felt just like you. I thought my Pa had gone mad. But then he grabbed me and hugged me when I started crying. He wanted me to understand that being able to fire a gun, meant that I had the ability to hurt, to kill and that I needed to understand that; know what that may feel like and be willing to take such responsibility."

"I don't think I want ta hurt people like this, not even a bad animal, Daddy. I don't think I would like it."

"You won't, I don't want you to like it. You will feel guilty sometimes, but you have a compassionate and caring heart. There were times I made the wrong choice, but there were many more times I could have used my gun and didn't because it was important that I act without malice."

"I don't know what that rightly means."

"It means I don't shoot at people because I'm mad at them, or they hurt me in some way, or they hurt someone I liked, not for revenge, I might want to, but I try not to lower myself to their standards. I stop and think about the pain not only to the person I think may deserve it, but the pain it may cause to those that don't."

"Ya shoulda jist told me all this, now I'm afraid ta use the guns, and I really might need ta defend maself."

"Don't be afraid, just be aware, cautious and do all the things I've taught you. My pa taught me the lessons quickly and the only way he knew how. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better way, because even though things are a little different this is still a dangerous time, a dangerous place to live." He said quickly whispering in her ear while still gently rubbing her back. "I hope you understand why I had to do what I did. Now you can rub the sting out of your bottom and we will take that switch home and stand it next to the guns in cabinet, as a reminder to us all."

Alex looked at him, her eyes big with more unshed tears and her lower lip quivering, and thankfully Adam could see it; she understood what he wanted her to learn. Adam wiped a few remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Are ya gonna use the switch every time we do target practice? Cause ifin ya are, I think I may jist find another way ta defend myself, like knife throwing, or meybe Uncle Joe could teached me some fancy sword fightin, or Hop sing could teach me one of them ancient Chinese martial arts, like Origami."

"I think you mean Kung Fu. Origami, that's the art of paper folding, Alex."

"Oh, that's it, Kung Fu, the dragon one. Hey, it would be funny though ifin I was an expert in origami, I'd say stay back you rotten down low varmint Frank Hallet, or I'll fold ya legs up so they hang over ya ears and ya face looks like a monkeys butt."

Adam was relieved that Alex was bouncing back to her old creative babbling, self, yet still a little apprehensive. "I won't be using the switch again, Alex, not unless you touch those guns without my permission or until I can be confident you will only use one in an emergency. But if you don't want to practice anymore, if you want to wait until you are older, that's okay too. Well Alex, what you want to do?" he asked.

Alex feigned annoyance and hid a smile as she furiously rubbed the sting out of her backside with one hand and pointed to the guns with the switch in her other. "You better grab those dad, I'm kinda porcupined."

"You mean preoccupied. Good, Alex, one shouldn't handle guns if they are distracted."

"No I mean porcupined. My bottom feels like it full of porcupine quills. I thought you said ya remembered what this felt like, seems ta me ya forgot. When we get home I can ask Grandpa jist how much you done remembered yer lessons. He might jist take you to the barn and take his turn with the switch on your backside ta remind ya, afore we do any more practicin and you get any more ideas for fancy learnin' tricks."

"Point taken, come on I'll race you back to the house."

"Don't go running with firearms, Dad, jesssh… besides I'm takin it slow, I need the rubbin time."

Adam, a lowered riffle in one hand and Alex with her switch in hers, walked hand in hand back to the house, pausing every now and again to both rub the diminishing sting from Alex's butt.

TBC

Chapter 6 – Leo

A.N. A little more of this story to go. Did anyone pick up the subtle references to the Bonanza episodes "My Brother's Keeper" and "The Crucible"? ( of course the time frames these incidents were meant to have happened have been altered for the purpose of my fiction.)

Big shout outs to **Lajoci,** for helping me with this chapter, especially the hard lesson. **N****amvetmp** and **callih** , for the fantastic set of rules that I could adapt to both the setting and for Adam when teaching the safe handling and use of fire arms to Alex.


	6. Leo

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Chapter 6: Leo. **

It was a beautiful afternoon up at the tree house. It had been nearly two weeks since Adam and Marty had been out for a ride. Between Adams ranch duties and Alexandra's target practice, the two had not the opportunity to enjoy each other's company. During these past 2 weeks Marty had also been busy helping Doc Martin; the calf population was not the only thing to increase with the advent of spring.

Marty had secretly been happy about that, not because she didn't want to see Adam, no, just the opposite in fact. She was falling in love with this man and she was pretty sure he had feelings for her, but there were circumstances that could cause emotional turmoil for the both of them. Marty had come to love Alex; this funny and spirited little girl had captured her heart and she didn't want to do anything that would hurt her. It was important that she not come between Adam and Alex. So she told herself to slow down, back off a little, if things weren't to pan out at least her heart may not break.

Secretly she was happy that Adam would be able spend what little spare he did have with Alexandra and her lessons on gun safety. But not as happy as when, after a long two weeks, Adam Cartwright turned up leading Dreamer into town beaming with pride as he handed her the reins of this now well behaved Stallion outside her house and said, "He's ready and I think it's about time we took him out for a long ride. I believe you, lovely lady, have the afternoon off."

Marty should have made up some excuse, of some girly pursuit, such as needing to wash her hair, but she was sure it would have looked contrived, especially as she just stood there for nearly five minutes in silence taking in the glint in his eye, the dimple in his smiling face and the scent of his aftershave. After all, she was supposed to be taking things slow. He raised a questioning eyebrow, then winked for her benefit and perhaps for the benefit of Mrs "Sticky Nose" Wilburns, who had been watching from the parlour window.

"Give me five minutes to change," she said coolly and didn't run until she was well out of sight of the dashing young Mr Cartwright.

Adam and Marty now lay on the blanket after a light lunch of Hop Sings chicken sandwiches and Marty's billy tea, except Adam had billy coffee.

"You know the tea is just as nice cold poured from a jug full of ice."

"Hmm I'll take your word on that," laughed Adam.

Marty lay back and looked up at the tree house. "You haven't much more work to do on this, Adam; I should make some curtains for it."

"Oh no, you don't. Any fortress worth its weight in gold does not have pretty curtains hanging from the windows."

"I didn't say they would be pretty," sniggered Marty.

"How could they not be," crooned Adam as he bent over close to her flat torso and pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips.

Marty inhaled, and then paused, "I suppose Alex would not like me interfering anyway," said Marty.

"She likes you Marty, it's just that she has only just got to know all of us, she pines deeply for her mother, and it's not you personally."

"No Adam but it's me; and it is me with you that makes her uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable, Alexandra? No; just confused. Are you uncomfortable about Alexandra? I mean I can't expect a woman to take on another. .."

Marty knew what he was going to say and stopped him by gently putting a finger to his lips, "Yes you can expect a woman to take on another woman's child. I'm not uncomfortable with or around Alexandra, the fact that I am in lo… like her father very much, who loves her very much makes this easy. However, I'm cautious. I don't want our … friendship to cause her anymore worry, or you for that matter."

"Our courtship, Miss Strawn," he deliberately articulated before kissing away any doubt or a knoble disclaim, "is not a worry. She is somewhat jealous, but we will work through that. Alexandra, for all her gumption and pre deposition for getting into trouble, is a very honest child. She doesn't hate you, she just hates the fact that her mother cannot come home."

"Will she ever come home?"

"Perhaps one day, if we get the appeal through and can get her well."

"I don't wish to pry, but how… "

"How much do you know already?"

"Not a lot, just that she is in an asylum for the criminally insane, and that you are trying to get her out on appeal."

"She will die if she stays there. I can get her better treatment than some of the others, and money is no object, but she needs to be in a better facility. Unfortunately that won't happen unless we can get the verdict over turned or her sentence reduced with a chance of parole. I am working on finding new evidence."

"Has anything turned up from the telegrams?"

"How do you know about those?"

"I've been spying," she admitted. "And well, Joe told me a few things too, but not in great detail."

"There isn't much detail, yet. I'm hoping to go and see Molly, Katherine's theatre partner, after Alex's birthday. I have about five weeks or so before the cattle drive. Katherine's lawyer, Drew Kennedy is working on it. Hopefully something will turn up so we can at least set an appeal date."

Marty smiled as she traced the frown with a gentle touch of her finger across his brow.

"What?"

"You are a good man, Adam Cartwright."

Adam actually blushed. "Enough about all that." What about you. Have you heard from home lately?"

"Yes, John is still working his way around the country, checking out new designs in mining machinery."

"Grandfather is doing well, though Daniel's and Sean's last letter said he had a rotten bout of fever this summer. They were afraid it was River fever, thank god it wasn't but it gave them a scare. I was ready to head home when I got word that '_Craigmelad' _was out of danger and in true form organizing our drive to market."

"Craig me lad?"

"Yep, we call him that. He is a story teller. He always starts off with 'my Da always said ta me, Craig me lad…' or when I was a lad. He's 73 and we all call him _Craigmelad_," she laughed.

"What happen to your parents?"

"Daddy was killed in a mine rescue, the same one that crushed my Grandfathers legs. I was six. Then mum died four years later. It seemed so unfair. She was helping with a measles epidemic in the black camps. She caught them, so did I and my brothers, but she didn't survive. The doctors believe the virus affected her heart. I can remember how I felt back then; as a little girl. I felt it was my fault, I survived and she didn't. I guess that's why I empathise with Alex and with you."

"I'm not a child."

"No, you certainly are not, but a good man." Marty shook the melancholy away and pushed at Adams chest. "You better get that roof fixed," she said pointing to the tree house.

"Hmm I should, but…" Adam lay back on the blanket next to Marty, "well, I think I have eaten too much and will only make a bigger hole in that roof if I climb up there." He mocked, patting his flat belly.

Marty rolled on to her side and supported her head with her bent arm. "Well perhaps you should do some exercise to burn some of it off," she smirked.

Adam grinned up at the petite freckled face in front of him, and then played with a loose long curl that had somehow escaped the long single plait that lay over her shoulder. "Hmmm, I like the sound of that Miss Strawn, what would you suggest," he flirted.

Marty lent in closer, then slapped his belly hard before quickly rising, "A good run, Mr Cartwright," she chuckled.

"Ooff!" Adam muffled, then quickly jumped up himself and took chase. "Ohh, very funny," he ground out as he chased Marty around the trunk of the tree. "You know it's just a matter of time and I will catch you," he jokingly warned.

Marty wrapped the flap of her riding skit around her waist and took off unencumbered towards the clearing with Adam hot on her cowboy heals. In no time at all, he was within inches of her back. He reached out and crabbed the cotton shirt and yanked her unceremoniously backwards and into his arms. He moved fast and scooped her up, cradling her small light figure in his arms, then marched towards the lake.

"Perhaps a swim is a better activity for such a cheeky young lady."

Marty started kicking, "No Adam, you wouldn't. How would I explain my wet clothes to Mrs Wilburn?"

Adam marched on, determined, "You will dry in no time, we still have all afternoon," he laughed.

"No Adam, It's a brand new skirt… Ahhh."

Adam stopped at the bank and turned Marty sideways as he swung two and fro ready to hurl into the cold lake, only to snap her back quickly and hold her tight against his chest.

Marty sighed in relief, but screamed again as Adam suddenly lunched forward with another feigned throw, this time actually letting her get a little airborne, before snatching her back safely with a bellowing laugh.

Marty didn't trust him not to try the threat again and rightly so, for as he prepared to swing her out for the third time she lashed out and grabbed the front of his shirt, piping all the buttons off.

"Oops," whispered Marty as she was drawn back to his now bare chest. "Gosh Adam I'm sorry", she lied while trying to ignore his scent and resist the urge to run her fingers over his taut muscular torso."

Adam looked down at his unbuttoned shirt and revelled for a moment in the closeness of their bodies.

They both blushed slightly as he dropped her legs slowly but gently to the ground and took her in an embrace. "Don't worry about it, I have enough black shirts to last me six years." He said seriously, looking only at her eyes.

Marty touched the shirt and ran her fingers down either side of the seam, feeling the textures of material and human flesh. "If we can find the buttons, I will sew them back on for you, when I get back to town," she breathlessly offered, before meeting his gaze.

"Hop Sing can do that," he whispered, meeting her lips just a breath away from hers.

"But I want too," she quietly murmured into his lips, touching ever so softly.

No more words were spoken for a long time as they embraced and kissed. Softly, respectfully at first, then with a deep passion that neither believed they had ever experienced. Taking air, as they caressed each other's necks, they weaved their fingers under the softer curls of each others hair line.

Adam could feel the tight muscles of Marty's back as she arched at his touch, stretching her soft skin and defining the bones of her spine, which seemed to ignite a prickle that waved over his own skin and reached the depth of the muscles nudging them alive for what he hoped was eternity.

For Marty, her fine cotton blouse over her firm laced bodice gave little protection from the tingle of her own flesh. She stepped back a little and searched his huge brown eyes, taken back by their sincere and enchanting window of desire. A desire, she was certain, that was as equivalent as hers. She stretched up to his lips again, letting her cotton covered breast brush his hand slightly, as it moved down and rested on her waist. His hand drew her in for yet another deep and sensual encounter.

Adam finally spoke as they came apart, cradling her head gently, "Marty, we ought to… I do not wish to take liberties… I th…"

"Well I do…" Marty took a huge breath, understanding Adams need for control as well as hers, "but perhaps a cool swim is needed after all."

They parted.

"Phew, Yep, good idea." Adam walked over to the lake lay down on the grass and stuck his head in the cool water.

Marty laughed and moved back to the blanket, thinking it may be best if she packed up.

Adam brushed his wet locks, spraying his back with the cool water, as he walked back to the blanket to help Marty with the picnic basket. "I'm sorry, Marty if my behaviour was too forward."

"Don't be sorry Adam, it was beautiful and consensual, believe me, but there should be… I mean, I want…"

"Want commitment."

"Yes, to some extent, but not now, not yet … It's too early for us to go there, I want to… I lo…"

"And I love you," said Adam, clear and resonant.

Marty had to contain the sting that came to her eyes. _It was real, those words were real. He said them and he meant them._ "Adam… I love you too, but there is more that I need with such a commitment."

"Alexandra's blessing."

"Blessing perhaps, acceptance would be brilliant, but respect would be the best start."

"She respects you."

"She respects me as an adult, because that is expected, that is insited upon by you and society. But it has to be an intrinsic one. Surely you understand what I'm saying. You had other women come into your father's life, then two new mothers. Did you accept them and if so when?"

"Inger was easy to accept, I was very young. But, with Marie it took a little longer. She was young and lively, not very motherly at first. Pa, Hoss and I had done without anybody, except for Hop Sing, for a long time. I felt we didn't need anyone."

"So when did that change?"

"I soon saw that Hoss needed her and then Pa. She never pushed me, and soon enough, I guess I respected her for that. We ended up being great confidants and she knew of so much of the cultured life that I longed for. It was her that continually encouraged me to apply for college. With her death I nearly did not go. But pa honoured her wish, her dream for me."

Marty smiled, and then nodded. "Respect is always a good start."

Adam bent down and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"Come on don't start that again."

"Ah Miss Strawn, trust me I have the control of a perfect gentleman." He said bowing, before he put on his hat.

"Good for you," she said and mounted her horse, _just as well, because I haven't_, she mused, as she clicked and sent dreamer off at a slow canter towards the ranch.

Adam watched her take the lead, took another deep breath then tipped his hat in a silent salute to Marty and to Marie, before digging Sport up and cantered to the left of Marty's dusty trail.

oOo

Alex had bounded into the barn after doing her afternoon chores. She had put Leo away nearly an hour ago, towelled him down and brushed him. But, she hadn't made up his feed, so she grabbed a bucket and added a dipper of chaff, and a few oats. She then went to her equine friends stall and added the mix to his feed bin in the corner. She sat down in the soft hay near his front legs and patted his girth.

"That taste good don't it Leo? Tomorrow ya can have a biscuit of Lucerne; ya like that won't ya?" Uncle Hoss says it tastes kinda sweet ta a horse kinda like candy does ta me."

Alex stopped patting for a moment and laid her hands in her lap, and fidgeted. "Leo, I gotta talk ta ya. I need ya advice."

Leo snorted and looked up from his feed bin for a moment before returning.

"Sorry. When ya done eatin' of course." She apologised and waved him back to his task. "Its jist that I reckon I'm in big trouble. You know, Leo you is jist about my bestest friend and I need ya listen cause I need your help."

The pony stopped again and threw his head in their air, and pawed at the ground.

"Okay, gosh dang it, but ya as slow as a wet week. It ain't like thems vegetables ya eatin there, havin ta work around them, eating ya meat, then stuffing them in ya taters, so ya can't taste em. You should take a leaf outta Uncle Hoss book; he don't mind eatin anything, corse he does take all night though, only cause he feels it's a sin ta not finish everything on his plate. His Pa musta done put some strange notions in his head. My daddy always says I shouldn't turn my nose up at good food, there be some poor little child in the world thata give their right arm for a good meal, like the little starving babies in Africa. I don't reckon he's right there. I don't reckon anybody give there right arm for a feed. A cannibal probably swap his vegetables for ya right arm. Lucky we ain't got no cannibals here."

Leo had given up eating his chaff, though he hadn't left much, and moved to his water bucket. Alex quickly got up and moved to the front of his stall and lifted the bucket so Leo drop his head into it and draw some of the fresh water. She put the bucket down, and waited for her friends' full attention.

She knew she had it when he stopped drinking and lent his neck into her chest, for a rub.

"Well, it all started with this dang ole assignment Miss Jones's gave us. I done fished the bill of rights, all of it, in my bestest writing. And all I needed ta do was add the last bit about gun safety that dad had me write out a hundred and fifty times. I was gonna glue it to the bottom. So I went ta grandpa's desk ta get the glue, jist like I done before. But then when I was getting the glue, I spotted grandpa's matchsticks. There real long for when he lights his pipe, ya see."

Leo snorted then bobbed his head up and down. Alex went over and grabbed the brush and started to comb his mane.

"Hmm," she affirmed. "Anyways as ya should know, The Bill of Rights is very, very old. Last month Lydia Ann made an old looking sea map on the journeys of Christopher Columbus for one of her projects. We was all real impressed with the authentic looking poster. Miss Jones had given her a big fat A fer it. Lydia Ann had bragged about how she created the effect by burning the edges and adding a wash from cold tea. The cold tea bit was a good idea, but since I had already done all my bestest writing on the paper, I reckoned the tea would smudge my letters. It wouldn't look authentic at all, unless of course The Bill Of Rights was floating around with all that tea at the Boston Tea party, but they done didn't write it in their bestest handwriting till after that."

Leo poured at the ground, letting her know he was just a little annoyed. Alex threw the brush next to the stall. "Okay I'll get on with it, but ya really should know about the Boston Tea party. I'll explain that another day. So where was I…, Oh I remember, well I grabbed two of the extra long matchsticks and headed on up stairs. After I carefully glued each sheet of paper to the bottom of my scroll, I cleared ma desk and poured some water into the wash basin, just to be on the safe side, then struck the long match and started singeing the sides of the scroll with the flame and then I done stumped the flame with ma wet fingers. I only did a bit at a time. When I finished one side I started on the other, thets when the disaster happened."

Leo whinnied and shook his head.

"Yeah, I knowed, I jist don't have any luck. I was half way through when all of a sudden a real high flame went up from the sides. I dang near wet my knickers, but like dad's always telling me, I stayed focused. I dropped the scroll onto the floor and stomped on it. I still had the long match in ma hand and I was real careful to keep it away from my clothes while I done a dance on the flame on the floor. I was sure relieved when all them flames were out. I blew out the long match, I forgot all about that, lucky it hadn't done burnt my hand off, anyways I laid the match across the bowl. That's when I spotted the curtain on fire. Thing was when I had the match I was holding back behind me, ya know when I was stomping the scroll, some of the flames jist got a mind all their own and licked the bottom the hem of the window curtain. It shoulda been too far away, but well I wasn't watching the curtain, just ma dang ole project. The wind must have blown the curtain in and touched the flame I was holding, ya think the wind could a blown out the match for me, but, oh no, it didn't and the curtain, jist one side of it, started burning."

Leo' eyes went wide and he hopped from one foot to the other.

Alex nodded; acknowledging Leo's chastisement. "I know I know, it was dang careless of me and it was real scary, but I'm here ain't I, and well the house is too. I grabbed the bowl of water and throwed it on the flames. Boy it was close." She sighed, and then bit her lip. "This is where I shoulda done another right thing; one of the curtains was real burnt up. Plus there was a real mess everywhere. And well, nobody done come a runnin. So I pulled down the curtain, jist the one and pulled dother one across. Then I cleaned up all the water with the curtain and tucked it under my mattress. I rolled up ma scroll, I was going ta be handin' it in tomorrow, so no one was gonna see the burnt edges. But then, I figured they was gonna notice that I only had one curtain on my window. So I done sneaked down to grandpa's desk, pretendin ta return the glue, in case anyone came in, and then took his big scissors outta his drawer. When I got back up ta my room I jist cut that curtain in half and pushed it ta either side of the window. The room looked as good as new. Ceptin for the smell; ya wouldn't know there was any fire at all. I left my window open so that the smell would go. And well by supper time it was."

Alex smiled as Leo nudged her shoulder. "Yeah I was lucky, Leo. And I kinda pulled it all off, ceptin I feel real guilty, and I could live with that fer a while, and hopefully I would jist forget about it an all, but well I dang got a huge fat A+ on my project. Miss Jones was right proud a me and best of all; Lydia Ann was real put out. But, Miss Jones is gonna put them all on display at the library, for Independence Day celebrations. Well, Dads jist too smart he's gonna figure out how I done made it look authentic. And well I can't out and out tell him a lie. He's gonna be real mad, and grandpa seeing it his house an all. I ain't supposed to have matches on my own or play with matches even though I wasn't playin'. I shoulda, jist told them at the time. But, well dad was letting me practice with the gun and I was doing real good. He woulda stopped it an all. He woulda said I was too irresponsible ta hold a gun, ifin I could be safe with fire. Plus I done disobeyed him, and now I'm in worsa trouble cause I hid it. I don't know what ta do. Do I wait and jist pray ta Jesus, that no one has got their thinking or spicious caps on, though I don't reckon Jesus will be too happy with me anyways; I done broke some of his rules too, so he probably ain't gonna answer that prayer."

Leo didn't react; just starred at his owner with his long nose inches from her face and his huge dark eyes clearly on hers.

"Ya disappointed, I know."

Leo turned his head slightly and nodded it up and down three times.

"And I should tell them, now, afore it gets a worsa sin?

Leo again starred at Alexandra.

"No doubt bout it, huh? Meybe I should tell grandpa, he don't paddle as hard as dad, though he can sure bellow louder, but I got that commin, don't I?"

Leo nodded.

"Ya right. I gotta tell him tonight; I don't think I could sleep with this black mark on ma soul no more, be damn with the consequences. I jist hope I can sit by the time of my birthday party."

Leo snorted, as he threw his head up slightly.

"Hardly likely… Ya reckon?" Alex hung her head, disappointed.

"Dang it!...Ya right, it's the right thing ta do, I'm risin' eleven years old, I gotta get more manured and face up ta things like a grown up. Dad trusted me enuff ta teach me ta handle a gun; I gotta live up ta that trust, be growed up bout all this." said a much more determined and confident Alexandra.

Alex grabbed Leo's long face and pulled it towards hers and promptly kissed his brilliant white blaze.

"Gee Leo, I cin always trust you ta give good advice; don't know what I'd do without ya. I hope you ain't too mad at me."

Before heading back into the house, she bent down to retrieve the water bucket, and then yelped at the top of her lungs when Leo promptly took a small nip at her conveniently placed backside.

"OWWW, Okay, Leo I get the point. Ma ass gonna be smiting enough without ya taken a chunk outta it."

oOo

It was after supper and Alexandra had been sent up to get ready for bed and was sitting in her room, the burnt curtain in her hands.

Alex had said her goodnights to everyone with a promise from her father that he would be up to tuck her in and read the rest of Hans Christian Andersons, book of fairy tales. They were up to the poem of the Little Match Girl. Alexandra, flushed with guilt, had requested that perhaps they skip that one, and could they read The Little Mermaid instead. She also asked if her grandpa could read it to her instead of Adam. Marty, once again, had stayed for dinner and Alexandra had suggested that perhaps her father would enjoy some more time with his friend. Adam had agreed; The Little Match Girl, though a beautiful story was very sad and, yes indeed, spending more time with Marty was an added bonus, along with what Adam perceived as Alexandra's subconscious consent.

So when Alexandra heard the knock at the door, she didn't hide the curtain, but sat their ready to face her grandfather with the evidence of her crime.

"Come In, Grandpa," she spoke loudly, though with a touch of trepidation.

To her surprise Marty walked in and smiled. "Alexandra, I know you were expecting your grandpa, but could I read the story to you?" the young woman asked.

Alex quickly hid the curtain behind her back, "Ahh, dontcha wanna spend some more time with my daddy?" she stuttered.

"Sure I do, but I've spent a lot of time with him lately and I would like to spend some time with you," edged Marty.

"Ohh, ya sure? Daddy probably gives better cuddles than I do."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I haven't had many cuddles from you. I really can't make a fair comparison." She explained as she sat down on the bed next to Alex.

"Well, I was kinda expectin grandpa, and not that ya ain't probably a good story teller and all, but I gotta tell him somethin, real important. I got a real big problem."

"Oh dear, that sounds serious, can I help?"

"Meybe, I done consulteded with Leo already and I reckon I got a plan, but ya hafta promise not ta tell, I gotta tell this myself, I jist don't know how ta do it, I never made a confession afore."

"A confession?"

"Yes ma'am." Alex pulled out the burnt curtain and showed Marty.

"Oops, how did this happen?"

"It's a real long story, but it happened last week, and well I gotts to own up to it now, so ya can't tell.".

"Well it's good that I won't have to tell, because you are, but why didn't you tell someone about this when it happened. It sounds like you have made things worse for yourself by waiting so long." Marty said gently with a small smile.

"Ya might be right, but then it could really been worsa for me ifin I didn't learn how ta shoot a gun. Daddy would not have shown me anymore or let me practice. He's been teachin' me about responsibilil…lity and he woulda thinked this was real bad and irresponsibil..lity."

"Well he is right in some ways, Alex, but it would have been just as responsible for you to own up to all this when it first happened."

"I'm ownin' up now, that's responsible, ain't it? Besides, I was bein responsible ta myself; I needed ta learn how ta use a gun, jist in case. I knowed enough ta handle a gun in an emergency, though I could always do with some more practice an all, but I could shoot a gun ifin I had to. That's responsible too ain't it?"

"No that's conniving, Alexandra."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, it means it's a very sneaky way to get what you want, for whatever reasons. I don't think it's a good way to gain peoples trust. I think your daddy won't like that at all."

"Ohhh, so being conniving is worsa than lyin' and nearly setting the house on fire cause I shoulda not been using matches in the first place all by myself?"

"If you had told your father what had happened in the first place, there would not be a lie. There would only be a careless accident."

"Because, I done disobeyed a rule?"

"Yep."

"You ain't helpin much Miss Marty, now I don't want ta tell nuffin ta nobody. I cin jist bury this curtain and hope fer the best."

"And that would be really dishonest."

"Okay so that's even more worsa isn't it?"

"Yep."

"You gonna tell?"

"Nope, but I think you should."

"Meybe I'll just sleep on it."

"Do you think you can? When I was a little girl, I could never sleep when I had such a huge weight on my mind."

"Yep, me too. But I gotta think how I aims to tackle this."

"Well, I think you should perhaps start with all the good points of this situation."

"Which good points?"

"Well, you're owning up to it now, of your own accord. You've seen the errors of your ways. And you didn't burn the house down…"she laughed trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, that's cause I took cautions, I had water and everythink. I put out the fire real fast. I stayed focused jist like dad's been tellin me too. It ain't the same as staying focused when ya gotta gun, or trying to listen to Reverend Johnson sermon on a Sunday when ya don't understand what he's saying, ceptin that ya should be honest and it's real easy ta be templated by the devil and do wrong, cause it feels good. But, I ain't been templated by the Devil, honest, I was jist trying ta get a good grade on my project and make it look authentic. And dad's gotta app… appp, be happy with that don't he? I mean, he's always going on about how good book learnin is, and how ya should try and get good grades, and that trying ya best is real important. And well I got a real good grade. And that's a real good point ain't it?"

"So far that's two," said Marty holding up her fingers.

Alexandra frowned. "Only two? I don't think two's gonna be enuff for dad ta think I'm a responsible leven year old and not give me the spanking of my life. I won't be sitting or ridin Leo fer a week when he's done with me. Me an Leo's gonna hafta walk ta school. I'll have ta stand up ta eat and wear lots of petticoats when I go ta school so I don't feel them hard seats. I won't be able ta climb any trees, or play marbles in a dress and petticoats. Willy Fitzgerald's gonna whip the championship right outta from under ma nose. This ain't gonna be good."

"No perhaps not," said Marty biting at her lip and really feeling for the kid at this stage.

"Ya could talk ta him for me… he trust you an all."

"Yes he does, but I think that would be wrong of me to tell him before you do. Trust me; I think you will feel a lot better if you tell him. I will hold your hand while you do, and if he starts yelling real loud, I'll snatch you up and run like the dickens. We might have to hide out for a while until he calms down. But we would eventually have to come back and then we'd face the music together."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure I would If your life was in danger, I'd even take the blame for you. But you life isn't in danger. Look, I know it is scary to admit when you have done something wrong. You are a brave little girl and I am proud of you for deciding to tell your daddy and grandpa what happened. I will always do my best to protect you, you can depend on me. You will always have the face the consequences but you won't have to do it alone.

"He's gonna tan my hide something fierce. It's gonna hurt like the dickens fer sure."

"Yep, probably, but your daddy loves you Alexandra, he may spank you, and give you restrictions, or extra chores…"

"Oh he'll think of all sorts of mean things, tortuous things."

"Really, torture?" I don't think so."

"What ifin he takes my birthday from me? I gotta turn leven."

"No, Alexandra, He won't take your birthday, he can't,"

"Oh I mean my birthday party. Thata be mean and tortuous. Ya won't let him torture me will ya, Marty?"

Marty tried not to laugh. "I won't, but you really need to tell him. Why don't I walk down with you; you can tell your dad and your grandpa together."

"Good idea, that's two against two."

"No, Alex," laughed Marty. "I'm not against anyone; I'm for doing what's right. Trust me you will feel better when it's done, a heavy heart and shame is a lot worse than a sore bottom."

Alexandra started to tear up. "Ya right, Miss Marty, you and Leo give real honourable advice, I trust ya." With that Alex threw herself into Marty's arms and sobbed.

Marty enjoyed the moment, nearly shedding a bucket full of happy tears herself. She rubbed small circles around Alexandra's back until the child stopped crying.

Marty lifted Alex's chin. "You know," she said wiping the rest of the child's tears away with the gentle touch of her fingers, "your cuddles are so much nicer than your daddy's."

"I like your cuddles too; they are different but jist as good. So, I hope ya aint's just sayin that," sniffled Alexandra.

"No, you said you trust me didn't you."

"Sure I did, but ya real nice too, and I seen ya face an all when ya make them googly eyes at dad. Ya love sparkin, I knowed," teased Alex playfully.

"Come on we better get this done," nudged Marty.

"Yep, afore I chicken out," sighed Alex.

Adam hadn't been long standing at the door, only long enough to hear someone's sobs. He'd been curious when Marty had offered to read to Alex, appreciating the woman's motivation to get to know Alex better, even though he rather fancied a romantic walk in the moonlight. He tried waiting in the big room, while Hoss and Joe argued over a chess game. Adam tried reading Dickens's, new novel, 'A Tale of Two Cities' in the blue chair, while his father flipped through the territorial enterprise for the third time that week. He tried, but it was only for twenty minutes or so before his inquisitiveness won out. He snuck up quietly hoping to hear Marty's animated version of a bedtime story and hopefully the inklings of Alex acceptance of the pretty young nurse.

Adam nearly burst in through the doors when he heard the tears, not sure really whether they were Marty's or Alexandra's. _Really,_ he laughed at his over active imagination. _Alex wouldn't sock her in the nose would she? _But, he waited and was relieved when he heard Alex say she trusted Marty and that she gave good cuddles. _Hmm things were looking up,_ he thought and gently knocked before entering with a warm smile plastered all over his face.

That smile waivered a little and for a moment he was confused when both his favourite girls jumped with fright, then blushed. He caught the fleeting image of Alex and Marty pushing some object back and forth before Alex pushed it unceremoniously under Marty's seated bottom.

Marty snapped a look at Alex's panicked expression, and for a brief second, she thought Alex may have planted the evidence; after all Marty did say she would take the fall for Alex, if she had too. _Nooo, she wouldn't set me up, she's jist hiding it, delaying the inevitable._ "Alex," she whispered from the side of her mouth, "what are you….Your dad's going to think I…. Alex?" _you wouldn't_… she silently pleaded with her eyes.

Alex cocked her head to the side, "Huh?" then realising what the situation may have looked like and what Marty may be worried about, she whispered back and smiled, "Don't worry, Marty, trust me."

**TBC**

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth Is A Far Far Better Thing. **

A.N. Another big shout out to Lajoci for some fantastic suggestions and input. So Please review, I have bugged Lajoci silly with my musings over this chapter and the development needed for upcoming ones.

Citation: Source: sorry, site won't let me cite websites. Hans Christian Anderson wrote The Little Match Girl And The Little Mermaid, in 1836, But they were not translated into English by H. P. Paull until 1872, (so for the purpose of my tale I pretended they were. ) Charles Dickens wrote A Tale Of Two Cities, in three parts/ Books in 1859.

Some trivia: The character Charles Dickens appeared in a Bonanza episode. He was played by Jonathan Harris (Doctor Smith of Lost In Space fame). 200 year old Charles Dickens celebrates his birthday on the 7th of February.


	7. The Truth is a Far Far Better Thing

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

Warning: CP of a minor in this chapter.

**Previously:**

Marty snapped a look at Alex's panicked expression, and for a brief second, she thought Alex may have planted the evidence after all Marty did say she would take the fall for Alex, if she had too. _Nooo, she wouldn't set me up, she's jist hiding it, delaying the inevitable._ "Alex," she whispered from the side of her mouth, "what are you….Your dad's going to think I…. Alex?" _you wouldn't_… she silently pleaded with her eyes.

Alex cocked her head to the side, "Huh" then realising what the situation may have looked like and what Marty may be worried about, she whispered back and smiled, "Don't worry, Marty, trust me."

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth Is A Far Far Better Thing.**

Alex smiled, jumped up and ran to her father and wrapped her arms around the top of his legs and hugged him tight, "Hey, Dad!"

"What's going on up here, you two finished that story yet?" Adam searched their faces for a clue as to the earlier tears that he had heard. "It's a pretty sad story in the beginning, but I hear tell it turns out all right in the end."

There was one thing that Adam was now certain of; the tears were not about an altercation, both Alex and Marty looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, whatever it was about they were in it together. In many ways, that pleased Adam, yet piqued his curiosity.

Marty went to stand, "Actually…"

Before she could get another word in, Alexandra rushed to her side and nudged her back on the bed and the hidden curtain, "Yeah Miss Marty and I, we've been doin a lot of talking, Dad and well…Well we didn't actually get to the story yet. We could do with a bit more time, say about another hour?"

"No, I don't think so Alex, it's getting late, maybe another night, come on little Miss, go put your night shirt on."

"Yes, I'll help Alex," offered Marty.

Alex scowled at Marty… "You promised," she whispered.

Marty scowled right back, "I'll help you get ready for bed then, perhaps, you can have that talk you wanted to with your daddy," she firmly suggested.

Just then Ben popped his head in the door. "Adam it's getting late, I've told Hope Sing to prepare the guest room. Miss Strawn I think its best you stay the night."

"Oh" Marty looked around, "No, that's very kind of you Mr Cartwright, but it's a light enough night for me to ride Dreamer back into town."

"No it's isn't, Marty. You'll stay; I'll drive you back in the morning in the buggy. Dreamer needs a little more work."

"Oh Pish, Adam," said an annoyed Marty. She stood up to face him. "He was fine this afternoon."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

Marty raised one back at him.

"That was this afternoon; a stallion that hasn't been night tried is likely to shy. You will stay here."

Marty smiled sweetly, "Very well, how could I refuse such a polite offer…" then whispered, "Mr Bossy britches."

Alexandra cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, engrossed in the standoff between her father and Miss Marty, meanwhile forgetting about the burnt curtain sitting on the bed.

Adam cocked his head to one side then glared at Alex when he heard her muffled giggles.

"Well you did sound a bit bossy, dad."

"Yes Adam," said Ben as he walked further into the room. "Forgive my sons brisk manner Miss Strawn, but he's right to be concerned. We seem to be making a habit of keeping you overnight. I guess we just all enjoy your company." He laughed trying to make light of the situation.

Marty smiled at Ben, then smirked at Adam when she saw him blush from his father's subtle chastisement.

Adam quickly turned his attention to Alex, and then frowned when he saw the curtain on the bed, "What's this?" he asked picking it up.

"Ahhh…" Alex panicked.

He turned the curtain over and immediately noticed its burnt edges. "It's your window curtain Alexandra," he looked to the window and noticed the second curtain which had obviously been split in two. He frowned down at the child. "How did it get burnt?"

"Marty was helping me out…Ahh she was jist holding onta it afore…I ahhh." Alex stuttered, trying to find a way to get straight to the point, and the whole story out before her father lost his temper.

Adam turned to Marty, silently questioning her.

"Don't look at me, I made a promise to..." said Marty.

"Pardon?"Adam asked incredulously.

"Let me finish, Adam," she stated firmly.

Alex could see her father starting to fume as he looked from Marty back to her. While she was happy for the reprieve, it was only a matter of time until he blew his stack. And really it wasn't fair that Marty bear the brunt of it as well. Though, Grandpa did always say a problem shared is a problem solved, though, still it didn't sound quite fair in this instance.

"Daddy, don't go mad at Marty. She means; she promised not to tell ya, cause I'm gonna tell ya. I was up here trying ta figure out how ta tell ya. And Marty done give me some advice and Leo done give me some advice. I was hidin it when…"

"So Leo's in on this too?"

"Adam, I'm not in on this!" snapped Marty.

"Maybe not Marty, but it's not a good idea for you to let Alex handle things. It looked like you were helping the child to hide it and if so you may just be finding yourself in as much hot water as she…"

"Ohhh grrrr," Marty growled in frustration, and then punched Adam in the shoulder.

"Ow…Marty!"

"You are the most self righteous, pig headed, know it all… ohhhh," fumed Marty.

"Adam, Marty, I think a certain ten year old should be doing the explaining here," said Ben, nodding towards Alexandra.

"She's probably too scared to say anything," snapped Marty.

"Alexandra is not scared of me," defended Adam.

"Yes I am, dad," yelled Alexandra, stamping her foot furiously then placed both hands on her hips, with a defiant scowl on her face.

"See!" pointed Marty.

"Oh… Pish to quote you, Marty. Sure she looks real scared, standing there with her hands on her hips, yelling at her father, when she should be explaining why one curtain to her bedroom window is in tatters and the other burnt. Meaning she has been playing with fire," said Adam now glaring at Alexandra. "She is not scared that I will hurt her, I would never hurt her…"

"Just spank her."

Adam turned back to face Marty. "Yes, just spank her, for being naughty, or lying or putting herself in danger… But that's all. We talk about the consequences and then it's over."

"And sometimes, Miss Strawn," interrupted Ben, "children make another mistake and need a reminder. So before you two go at each other anymore, in front of Alexandra," he emphasized, "I suggest that the child, explain."

"Fine, but she's not scared of me, not in that way," Adam said indignantly.

"No daddy, I'm not scared of you like I'm scared of a bad man hurting me. I'm scared of disappointin' ya, and I knowed you love me mo matter what. Sorta like the periodical son, that only came home for short periods of time and done spent all his pa's money and then come home fer good after a really long period of time, but his Pa still loved him. His older brother was still mad at him, but forgave him, even though he reckoned his pa shoulda probably tanned his hide. Father Flannigan reckoned that's a parasol about the loving father not a naughty son, it's a father protecting his son, I guess like an umbrella does from the rain and the sun. Just like that, daddy, I know ya love me no matter how naughty I am, and ya just wanna protect me… All… The …Time," she slowly emphasised.

"That's right Alexandra, that's my job and I do it because I love you very much."

"I knowed that, but I still don't like ta disappoint ya. And when ya first find out I done somethin naughty, ya yell real loud, and ya eyebrows go all pointy and they point straight at me, they almost join up at the middle and they look like a furry black caterpillar, and ya lips go all straight. Ya don't look real handsome, dad. Well… Cause people say ya a good looking man, the best looking Cartwright man; even miss Marty done said that. I heard Jami Sue Cahill talkin at the barn dance with Sienna and Cindy Leigh. They's was saying you're a real dreamboat. Then Jami Sue reckoned she let ya leave ya boots under her bed any ole day. Don't rightly know what she means by that, but she was sayin itta be a privilege ta have a good looking man like you leave his boots there. Suppose she don't want any little critters getting in them ifin ya leave them at the back door, like ya supposed to. She's real pretty dad, but she can't be too smart. Either that, or she ain't got a good sense of smell."

_Hmmm, Jami Sue can't be all that dumb_, mused Marty, then she started to laugh when she saw Adams blush rise up his neck. "Where does she get this imagination? I'm sorry Adam, your right she's not scared of you in that way. I had no right to be so…so…"

"Overprotective… actually it's quite nice to see," commented Ben.

Adam nodded and laughed too. "I guess I am too, of both of you." Adam sort of apologised.

Marty accepted it with a smile and a nod. "I promised Alexandra I would stay with her while she told you both about all this. I didn't want you to react until you've heard what she has to say."

"Okay, Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, I will endeavour to keep control of my eyebrows for a long period of time. Explain."

"That's another thing, dad, kids know we're in trouble when ya use our full names like that, straight away it's like a hung jury. That's another reason I need grandpa ta be here."

"A doting grandpa for protection, Huh?" Adam asked with a smirked that he directed his father.

"Yup, sort of, but it also his house and I done disobeyed him too. So, I reckon ya both deserve an xpalnation and I figured its easya ifin ya both angry at me at the same time in the same place, cause only one can spank me at the one time."

"Hmm we'll see about that, young lady," said Ben.

Alex took a big breath, "Well then ya better sit down, here tagether." Alex directed them to her small bed and invited them to take a seat side by side on the edge. Marty came and stood beside her and took her hand, and gave it a pat of encouragement.

"Thanks, Miss Marty, but I'm gonna need my hands ta talk."

Marty let go, "Opps, yes right."

"First, I got some good news, dad. I got an A+ on my assignment on the Bill Of Rights and Miss Jones was real impressed with all my research and especially the presentation. All the really good projects like mine are gonna be displayed at the courthouse on Founders Day, I got a big blue ribbon. There was three of us that got a big blue ribbon, it's in my saddle bag, ya wanna see it?"

"Later," snapped Adam.

"Oh…Anyways ya proud of me, right?" Alex asked, a little downtrodden.

"Yes, Alexandra I'm very proud of you darling," said Ben and gave Adam a nudge.

"Yes, Alex I'm very proud if you too. I know you put a lot of work into that project."

"Yes I did, and soooo… I wanted to make it look real authentic, you taught me that word, dad, and so I wanted it ta look real old, and well you can use cold tea or burn the edges. I couldn't use cold tea, cause it would mess up my bestest writing and then I wouldn't have got an A+ and Lydia Ann woulda been so smug all about that, cause this time she only got a B. So the bested second bestest solution was ta burn the edges, so I borrowed Grandpa's long matches; that he uses to light his pipe and I bought them up here ta be real careful with, and burn the edges a bit at a time. But the flames got real big, so I stomped on them, but while I was stomping, the wind done blown the curtain in and not the match out and the curtain, afore I knowed it, was on fire. So I done throwed the rest on the water on them and put the fire out; real quick. Only the curtain was all burnt along the edges, just like my project, but I couldn't hand it in instead, cause well, It didn't have no writing on it. So that's how I come ta get a big fat A+ on my project and make ya very proud of me when all them folks in Virginia city say; hey that there Adam Cartwrights' girl, who done that real authentic looking Bill Of Rights. She sure is one smart little chip off the old block just like her daddy, betcha he's as proud as punch. I knowed I'd be ifin that was my lovely smart little child trying their very best all the time; I'd be a real proud , envy nots a good Christian thing, so they probably wouldn't mean it like they were jealous of ya, or anything, dad."

Alex stop waving her arms about, drew her shoulders up and took a huge breath, clasped her hands together and then smiled at her captive audience. "I feel so much better for getting all that offa my chest, that was good advice Miss Marty."

Ben sat in relative silence trying to follow Alexandra's explanation and not interrupt or laugh at his animated granddaughter. Adam had at sometime during the performance clasped his hands together as if in prayer and bought them to his lips to smother his mirth. Oh they were used to Alexandra's long winded extrapolated versions of events, but they had never seen a sight so funny as Marty, who stood behind the child with her eyes wide and spinning around trying to follow the description of events. Tears of laughter nearly sprang to his eyes when he saw Marty suddenly look down and go cross eyed at Alex's declaration of appreciation.

Ben broke in before both of them lost the authority to go on, "So you disobeyed me Alexandra."

"Yes sir."

"And you put yourself in a dangerous situation," added Adam.

"Well not really dad, I had it all under…"

"Alexandra, you could have been burnt, this house could have been burnt down, are you allowed to use matches by yourself?"

"No, dad, sir."

"So you put yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Yes sir."

"And you lied."

"No dad I didn't lie, I'm tellin ya the whole truth."

"Now, but you hid the evidence of your crime. You knew it was wrong. You covered up the evidence of your crime by cutting the remaining curtain and hiding the burnt one. That tells me you knew it was wrong."

"I knowed it was wrong, dad, but it weren't no lie and it ain't a crime ta accidently burn ya curtain."

"You disobeyed your grandfather."

"Yeah, but that ain't against the law. I mean it ain't good, but Sherriff Roy ain't gonna put me in jail fer it."

"It's God's law Alexandra, Obey Thy Father And They Mother," explained Ben.

"But you are my grandfather, Grandpa."

"Alexandra, it's the same thing," ground out Adam.

"Yes Dad, Sir and Grandpa," Alex conceded, her father's tone told her she should fess up, even though she could think of a hundred other reasons why hiding the curtain wasn't actually a lie. Well maybe one other reason, but her father's eyebrows were getting dangerously scary, so she decided to give him that one.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Because I didn't want a spanking, and I didn't want grandpa and you ta be disappointed in me and I didn't want ta not have my birthday party or keep practicin with the gun."

"Well, what changed your mind?"

"Cause I figure you are real smart and when you see the authentic project, that I got an A+ for, on display ya would know I done used some matches."

"So would you have owned up if your project hadn't got an A and your disobedience and lies were not discovered?"

"It got an A+, dad."

"Alexandra, would you have told us about the fire earlier."

"Hmm that's a hard one, dad. Ifin I'm bein honest; probably not, cause besides hating getting spanked, I really needed ta keep practicin my shootin and well, everybody's been looking forward ta my party. I thought ya mighta not let me have it an all, cause ya always say ya want me ta be ya little girl forever, but ya wants me ta learn responsibility. Meybe I mighta waited until after my party ta tell ifin I never got an A+ or my party was afore Founders Day. But there's a lot of situations ta take inta consideration here, dad, like ifin ya take my birthday party offa me I won't turn leven and there's a lot of kids who be real disappointed. You wouldn't want that dad, would ya?

"This isn't my fault, little girl."

"Well dad it is kinda, cause you coulda done made me with momma afore Founders Day; you coulda held off givin momma a seed that turned inta me, then I guess I woulda just got a spanking for disobeying grandpa and I wouldn'ta felt responsible for disappointin all them peoples and done hid the curtain and lied, even though I still don't reckon it's an out an out lie. I was jist waiting a bit; afore I was gonna tell ya the truth. Its jist a dang shame Founders Day is earlier than my birthday."

Marty put her hand over her mouth, to suppress the giggles that were about to explode from her lips, when she saw Adam shaking his head at Alex's last ditched effort at a plea bargain. They were quickly thwarted when Adam stood up abruptly.

Alex stepped back into Marty's skirt and reached for her hand never taking her eyes off her father. "You cin hold ma hand now, Miss Marty."

"Adam," whispered Marty.

"I'm not angry,' he whispered back, then looked down at his daughter, "Alexandra, I'm proud of you for getting an A+ on your assignment. I'm happy that you try so hard to do your best at school and here at home. I'm proud that you decided to tell us the truth. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us everything when it FIRST happened, though I can understand how a little girl might think; and not want to get into trouble. But, it made things worse. I'm disappointed that you disobeyed grandpa and you will have to make your peace with him."

Alex looked over to her grandfather sitting on the bed, then suddenly down at her feet with a melancholy pout.

"Most of all Alexandra, it worries me that you are so careless and I don't know that I can totally trust you to be responsible." Adam lifted her chin. "Look at me please."

Alexandra let her father lift her chin gently. The tears that had welled up and quivered slightly under her large apologetic green eyes had the three adults in the room swallow the lumps in their throats.

"So there will not be any more target practice or gun lessons, until my opinion changes. You will be restricted to the yards and in view of the house at all times when you are not in school. There will be some extra chores for you to do after school and straight to bed after supper for the next two weeks. I've thought about the birthday party, you are going to turn eleven whether I like it or not, the invitations have been sent, and you are right it would not be fair to let all your friends down, so you will have your party, but whether we have it up at the lake is another matter. That will depend on you staying out of trouble over the next two weeks."

Alexandra went to profusely object, but was stopped when Adam held up a finger, "and" he added sternly, "I am also going to put you across my knee."

Alex let the tears flow, and "harumpft" as she pulled her chin from her father's grasp, and then crossed her arms.

"Be thankful, young lady it is not a trip to the barn for a sound tanning with my belt. Now go and get your nightshirt," ordered Adam, sending her away with a light swat to her backside.

Alex had expected as much and plodded away without a word, wiping away her tears.

Ben and Marty came and stood beside Adam, as they all watched Alexandra rummage through her top drawer. She discarded items of clothing to the floor, including a manhandled black shirt, before finally pulling out a clean night dress. Adam went to move towards the dramatic display when his father squeezed his arm.

"She's sulking, part of that's guilt, son. Why don't you go and help Marty get settled. Ask Hop Sing to find her a house coat and night dress. He knows where I keep some of Marie's old things. I think it's best if I sort out Alexandra tonight. You can deal with the other infractions in the morning. Let me deal with her disobedience to me, now."

Adam thought about it and nodded. "Thanks Pa." Adam moved over and picked up his old black shirt, then lifted his little girl into his arms. She pulled back from him, but Adam refused to give into her pouting. He gently cupped her head in his hand and coxed it forward to meet his. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. They 'stared' off for a moment before he moved and kissed her on the cheek, "Night sweetheart. Grandpa will help you get ready for bed before he and you talk. We will work the rest out in the morning."

Marty moved next to Adam, she placed a kiss on her own palm then leaned over to transfer the kiss to Alex's cheek next to her fathers, "Night, I am proud of you, you are a brave little girl, see you in the morning."

Adam put Alex back on her feet, "Night Miss Marty, thanks fer tryin ta help."

"You're welcome Alex," said Marty and moved through the door that Adam now held open.

Before he could follow, Alex pulled him back, and pulled the black shirt from his hand and clasped it tightly to her chest next to her night shirt, "Night daddy."

Adam chuckled, "night my little rascal."

As Adam closed the door quietly behind them, Alex made her way over to her grandfather, who had now taken a seat in the bedside chair.

"Feel better?" asked Ben, as he took the shirts from her hands and started helping her with the clips on the flap denim britches.

"Huh?"

"Well you got a lot of your chest tonight, that's got to make you feel better."

"I guess it does, I didn't really like keeping a secret fer that long. It wasn't like a birthday surprise secret. Are you really, really, disappointed in me?" Mumbled Alex, distracted by the buttons on her shirt. She unbuttoned them slowly not wanting to look in her grandfathers' eyes.

"No," he stated helping her with the rest of her buttons, then removing her shirt. "But we have to sort out a few things, Alexandra."

Alex now addressed the buttons on her union suit and pulled her arms out letting the undergarment rest on the scrunched up waist of her britches. "Cause I didn't mind you?"

"Yep," said Ben as he slipped her night shirt over her head and spoke clearly to the head that soon popped through the opening. "Alexandra, you need to mind all the adults in this house. We all have a vested interest in seeing you grow up to be a good person. We all love you very much and we work hard to keep you safe. You must follow all the rules we set. My sons followed all the rules I set, and are passing them down, with good reason. They will keep you safe. I know your daddy is the main person in charge of you and he is the main person to discipline you, but if you break the rules, and disobey one of us then we too will dish out the consequences. We are all here to help your daddy and you, Alexandra."

"So Uncle Joe, Hoss and you are allowed ta swat me?"

"Yes, and Hop Sing, and that includes a spanking if need be, Alexandra. We went through this with Uncle Joe remember?"

"He doesn't like spanking me."

"None of us do, Alexandra. Now you best get me your hairbrush."

"But I ain't got too many knots Grandpa; besides its jist get all knottier by morning." She explained grabbing the flat haired brush from her dresser.

"Well you should wear a night cap," suggested Ben as he took the hairbrush.

"Makes ma head all hot."

"Well the brush is going to heat up your little bottom, Madame," said Ben as he put her across his knee and lifted her night gown.

"Hey, wait, that's gonna hurt like the dickens's," panicked Alexandra.

"Alexandra, you disobeyed me and as a result started a fire that could have gotten out of control. A similar situation arose with a certain other Cartwright child, when he decided he would like to try out my pipe, and hid it in the barn."

Alex swung her head around, craning her neck to see her grandfathers face while she still lay unscathed, but vulnerable over his knees. "Was that my daddy?"

"It was, and he near set fire to the barn."

"So you done spanked him?"

"He earned himself a trip to said barn and a bare bottom hiding with my belt."

"Gee, he sure weren't lucky, at least ifin he burnt down the barn he wouldn't haveta had a trip there."

"No he may have been killed along with good stock. So…" Ben grabbed the waist of her loose overalls and along with the union suit and pulled them down past her knees.

Alex started to kick, realising that she was going to get a hiding very similar to the one her father had gotten, she only hoped that her grandpa was much feebler these days and perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much.

Ben expected the child would buck at the onset and didn't waste any time. He applied three smart successive paddles with the flat of the hairbrush with precision.

Alex yelped and screeched with each swat, trying to twist out of his grip, but her grandfather was a strong as he probably always was. Before a fourth swat landed, Alex was crying and wondering how bad it must have been for her daddy all those years ago. After the fourth swat, she couldn't have given a racoon's butt about her father; all she was interested in was getting out of the firing line. She threw both her hands back and covered her backside with her upturned palms. "Please grandpa, no… more…" she sobbed.

'Alexandra move your hands away."

"Nu ah, are you crazy, ya killin me."

Ben put the brush away and spoke to Alexandra. "I'm not killing you, nor am I enjoying this. Just the same, there will be no more smacks with the brush, so remove your hands."

Alex removed her hands, and scrubbed at the tears on her face, "Good, cause I wasn't enjoyin it, either."

"Well that's what happens when you play with fire. And this," he said and accentuated it with the flat of his hand on her bare buttocks, " is for disobeying me," Smack, "and" Smack, "a reminder to mind me in the," Smack, " future."

Ben continued to paddle her backside, until it was pink enough to remind Alexandra of the consequences of disobeying the rules of the house, especially those that endanger her life.

Alex kicked and wriggled until she couldn't find the strength to keep going and control her sobs as well. Her grandfather had never really spanked her before, a couple of pops or swats, over well padded petticoats or woollen britches, but never on the bare bottom, and never to the point that she was sure would never sit again. "I'm sworrrrry… grand… Pa…I'll … never burn … nuffin ag…agin…"

Ben lifted her up and stood her on her feet. Alex kicked her pooled britches and underclothing away and then jumped up and down on the spot rubbing her backside furiously while the tears streamed down her face.

Ben let her rub and cry for a couple of minutes, trying not to smile at the typical behaviour of a freshly spanked and remorseful child. He handed her the hairbrush, "here you want to put this back on your dresser? You will need it in the morning."

Alex scowled, for two reasons; she now hated that hairbrush something fierce and putting it back on the dresser meant losing one hand that was still needed to rub the sting out of her bottom. "Okay, but don't reckon using it again would be very hygienies, gonna get me one of them night caps as soon as possible."

Ben laughed, "Hygienic. It will be fine, now come here; we have one more thing to do before you go to bed."

Alex walked slowly back to her grandfather and stood in front of him and dropped her head. She wiped the last of her tears away, hoping no more would come.

Ben gently pulled her to him and positioned her as comfortable as possible on his lap. "It's finished now. You and I are the same as we always were. You are forgiven; you were before I spanked you. I love you and always will. I want you to remember that." he declared, as he stroked the curls on her head. "I want you also to remember to mind me, and think about being careful and playing safely. I want you to have fun and learn things, and I want you to keep all that wonderful energy and spirit that you have, but I want to protect my special girl, keep you safe and sound, secure, unharmed and… well, happy."

Alex leant back against his broad chest, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Ben continued to caress the curls from her forehead, planting a soft peck in their place. "I know you are not very happy about that sting in your tail right now, but…"

"But, it don't mean ya don't love me," she sniffed.

"And?" coaxed Ben.

"And I love you."

"I know that, I feel it every day."

"And?" Ben asked again.

Alex sat up; trying to figure what he was answer he was fishing for. She cupped her own small hand on Ben's cheek and turned his eyes to hers, "and I will try my very bestest, not ta lie or get inta trouble agin, especially try not ta get myself hurt, cause that would hurt you more. Even ifin I'm templated by the devil, himself I will remember ya rules." She promised sincerely.

Ben was moved at her innocent touch and her honest naivety; there was no way this child was going to stay out of trouble, but along as it was just harmless mischief, he take it as a promise kept and enjoy every moment of being a grandfather. "Good girl, I know you will." He kissed and hugged her again then popped her into bed.

Alex quickly turned over and grabbed her pillow to tuck under her head. She yawned, before tugging a dangling blonde ringlet she habitually chewed on. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Ben tucked her in, turned down the lamp and quietly left the room.

oOo

Marty dreamed away, soaking in the hot tub and the sensual warm glow of the wood burner as well as lamp nearby. "Yes this was a good idea," she purred.

Hop Sing had laid out fresh towels and some night clothes she could step into after a long, but enchanting day at the Ponderosa. Even with Alexandra's trouble, the day had its great benefits. A lovely picnic by the lake with a man she was in love with. There were complication, yes, but the warmth this family had emitted to her was enormous, one that reminded her own family dynamics. Alexandra's trust in her was another huge step forward, and even though she probably did overstep her boundaries with her opinions, neither Ben nor Adam said so. In fact it was quite the opposite, when she thought about it.

She hummed a soft tune as she stretched her long limps washing away the dust of the day, and thought back to the final moments of the night that had left her with this feeling of bliss.

They had gone for a walk; Adam and her, past the corralled boundaries. The night sky was indeed clear and the stars could have guided her safely back to town. But, here is where she was and it felt like home, a feeling she had not felt in a while, so far away from what she had known most of her life.

Adam turned her around as the stopped and the last of the fence rails. "Thank you for the backup, with Alexandra, Marty. I know you think I'm hard on her and sometimes I sometimes feel like the ogre you probably think I am, but…"

Marty put her fingers to his lips, "Shhh, no I don't think you are an ogre, yes I think you are a little harsh at times, but I realise it comes from fear, not anger. I'm a little impulsive too sometimes, and if I believed you were abusive, I would step in. However, I apologise; I get a little too righteous, before I've heard the full story."

Adam leant down and kissed her passionately for a long moment, before withdrawing and looked at her pretty moonlit face.

"Impulsive you say," he smiled.

"Perhaps, but no more than you, Adam." She smirked back. "Though, after trying to follow Alexandra's train of thought and argument tonight, I think you have the patience of a saint. How you don't burst into fist of laughter, I don't know."

"It was hard, always is, but your face was even funnier; watching you trying to follow her train of thought. You were a cute as her."

"Well you weren't too cute when you thought I had been in cahoots with her. Adam I wouldn't do that."

Adam pulled her in close with both his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands clasped firmly at the small of her back. "Oh, not on purpose, you wouldn't; not to undermine me, perhaps, but Alex is a clever little rascal and that ball of energy could very well pull you into one of her schemes. You look the mischievous type," he teased.

"Oh really!" Marty objected, "schemes, I would have thought them more adventures. Scheming sounds so, so… Corrupt."

"Hmm, adventures it is then, but let me warn you young Miss Martha Strawn should you wind up part of one Alex's adventures, that leads to a misadventure, you may just end up across my knees as well," he said playfully, before unclasping one hand and administering a particularly hard swat to her tight riding skirt clad rump.

"Oww, hey!" said Marty, then punched him the shoulder, for the second time that night.

Adam responded by landing another quick smack to her backside, but before Marty could object verbally or physically, Adam pulled her closed and engaged her lips in a long and lingering kiss.

Marty returned the passion, but drew back when she felt the heat of her own body rise and the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She blushed a little at her internal reaction, then tried to think of something witty to say that would deflect the obvious.

"Well, is that how you get all us girls to dream about your boots under the bed?" she swooned rather melodramatically.

"US?"

"Pardon?"

"You said US, as in we, as in you dream of my boots under your bed," said Adam.

"No, well I meant … Not… I meant, them," she flustered.

"What all of them? Now there's a thought…"

"Ohh grrrr," She punched him again, "You know what I meant."

"OW," he voiced and slapped with his hand on her backside again.

"Ow," yelped Marty.

"Punch me again, Marty and you're going to have a sorer bottom than Alexandra before the nights out."

"You're going to Spank Alex tonight?" she asked horrified.

"No, but I'd say Pa's has had one of his traditional old fashioned necessary discussions with her."

"Oh poor baby, then she gets another spanking from you tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I'll see how she pulls up. I think the chores and early to bed will be enough of a consequence and deterrent."

"What about her Party up at the lake?"

"I think that will probably go ahead too," smiled Adam.

"She'll probably be too worn out from all the extra chores."

"Oh, let's hope so," he quipped. "It's not as bad as it sounds most of extra chores will entail getting things ready for the party. I think she'll probably forget about them being a punishment once the excitement takes over. But, I'm serious about the party up at the lake. Twenty little kids up there running around, I need her to be sensible. I want her to think about that. That way everybody stays safe."

"I'll help, Adam."

"Good, that's a more proactive approach. You know as parents we need to stick to our guns and follow through on discipline. I'll listen to your suggestions, and advice and we can make decisions together but our children will have consequences for bad behaviour."

Marty stood there with her mouth open, too scared to really respond, in case she had imagined those words.

"What?" Asked Adam, taking note of her questioning expression, "I know you don't like the…"

"You said, We… and Our… What does that mean?"

"It means…" Adam didn't finish but pulled her once again and gave her the softest of small kisses on her beautiful full lips, and left it there, just touching, letting the warmth of their skin tingling each other to the bone. There was no breath, no air to have caused the pours on Marty's flesh to rise or Adams muscles to flex and harden, but they did. Before another minute could pass, Adam wrapped his entire body around her full figure and pulled her in for a deep and sensual kiss, fusing their soles and their dreams.

"Adam we can't, not yet, there's too many…"

"Yes there are, but consider it only unofficial at this time, Miss Martha Strawn, I want you for my lifelong partner, my wife. I wish it and I want it will all my heart. It's not an If, it's a when, but consider it a promise."

"But …"

"But those things will work out, they will be what they will be, it just may not happen as soon as we both want it to happen. You do want it too Marty, I feel it; your entire being tells me."

"Yes Adam I wish it so much. I promise…"

"Uh Ah," Adam interrupted with another soft kiss, "No promises from you, you don't need to, and I will not hold you to one, other than I expect you to hold me to mine, if you still wish it. My father once told me, that if you truly love someone with all your heart and soul then what you want for them is their complete happiness, their fulfilment, over your own, even if that means…"

This time Marty stopped him. "Very well Adam, that is my promise, your complete happiness."

Adam and Marty continued kissing, touching and fondling, until Adam's hands wandered slowly down to the seat of her buckskin skirt and started gently caressing her firm and voluptuous derriere.

Marty pulled back, "Whoa there, Cowboy."

"Just rubbing the sting out," he said cheekily.

"Yes well, I'm not complaining, its lovely of you especially considering you put it there in the first place, but I think we better stop, now… before any one's boots get put under any ones bed, before they should be."

"Oh, but I can't wait for the day, that they are," he smirked tagged with a wink. "And I promise you, there will come a day."

Marty could have melted back into those strong arms and that hard body and inhaled the mains scent and every bit of his essence. _Dear Lord_;_ he is making this hard, _she silently prayed, and then quietly coaxed herself, _Marty, put a stop to this now._ "Well not under my bed mister!"

Adam pushed back, a worried expression on his face; _I mean I can't really blame the girl. I haven't made and official request, made an appropriate proposal, but I thought my promise was clear_…

Marty brushed her finger along his bottom lip, which she was sure he was unaware was pouted, making him look like a teary school boy. "No not under my bed, however when the time comes, you can leave them outside the bedroom door, after all I do have a sense of smell, but I wouldn't like some nasty critters to get in there either," she giggled.

Adam laughed and pulled her for one last playful kiss.

As they pulled back Marty smiled, "Huh, gotcha, cowboy," she said as she punched him in the arm for the fourth time.

"That's four, Marty," said Adam with a menacing glare.

Marty's eyes went wide, and she squealed when Adam clapped his hands together, then jolly well laughed as she took off to the bathhouse and locked herself in.

"You better get to bed now Adam, I'm taking a long hot bath, which Hop Sing has kindly drawn for me, see you in the morning," she sang.

"You need anybody to wash your back?"

"No thank you, my arms are quite long enough, now off you go."

Marty came back to the present, emerged in the warm suds of the copper tub, laughing at the last of their playful flirting. She observed her long arms as she pointed her slender leg in the air to rub at a particular dirty spot on her ankle.

Marty wasn't the only one to have smiled at those earlier memories. Adam had sat on the porch, swirling a small amount of vintage port in a glass, as he listened to her soft voice humming a song that seemed to float towards him from the glow of the bathhouse window. He stared for a moment; mesmerised by the silhouette of her fine slender limb shadowed against the wall from the light of the pot bellied boiler. He quickly called some decorum to his thoughts and downed the warm liquid in one swoop, then made his way back into the big room to head off to bed; certain he was going to have to sleep with his boots on if he was to get any sleep at all.

oOo

Marty scuttled to the house, and through the door and into the warmth of big room. She went over to the still low burning fire and towelled dried her before heading off towards the downstairs guest bedroom. She smiled when she opened the door and noticed the figure lying asleep in her bed.

She quickly discarded her slippers and housecoat, laying it over the chair that sat next to her bed and crawled in under the sheets. She bent over and kissed the small nose that dozed quietly, a black shirt clutched securely in her hand.

"Night little one," she whispered.

Alexandra stirred and stretched out, wrapping her free arm around Marty, "Is it okay, Marty?" she murmured then yawned. "I woke up. Can I sleep in here?" She asked with her eyes still closed and half asleep.

"Sure sweetheart, but where's your daddy?"

"Oh, he's in bed readin', with his boots on… Guess…" she yawned, "He's figuring on getting up real early."

Marty had to stifle a laugh, "hmm I guess so."

"Sides, don't want ta be in swatting distance come mornin," scowled Alex with one eye open then closed it again.

"Oh I think you be pretty safe."

Alex turned and lay on her back and stretched her arms above her head. "I sure hope I get ta have my party by the lake."

"Here, go back to sleep, turn over I'll rub your back for a while."

Alex complied happily.

"You know," said Marty as she rubbed small circles on her back with the tips of her fingers. "I think if you get all those chores done, without any sass or complaints, I think you will have your party up at the lake."

"Good, cause Lajoci's commin, and he's gonna show us how ta catch fish by tickling their underbellies."

"Well that's sounds like fun, I'd like to try that."

It will be…" yawned Alex, "lots of fun."

Alex was asleep within minutes. Marty leaned over to draw down the lamp, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Marty? It's me Adam, is Alexandra with you?"

"Yes Adam, come in," she called.

Adam walked in dressed in a dressing gown, pajama pants and his leather stitched square toe boots.

"She's here," whispered Marty pointing to the child.

Adam walked in and bent down over his child, enchanted by the way a sleeping child could look so like an angel. "She's dead to the world, you're not going to get any sleep with her wrapped around you like that, believe me I know."

Marty watched this man besotted by his child, pick her up gently and secure her sleepy form in his arms with her head resting on his shoulders.

Adam craned his head around her body, absently rubbing her back and swaying. He noticed Marty's nightgown. He remembered Marie in that beautiful jade silk gown, trimmed with lace around the neck. Of course he had never seen it in its entirety, just the hint of the neckline from under the house coat Marie always wore with it. Marty looked just as beautiful, perhaps even more.

"Adam?"

"Huh?"

"I said why you don't leave her here, really its fine. I'm kind of honoured she sought me out. I wouldn't like her to think she wasn't wanted."

"Okay. But she's a wriggler."

"She'll be fine," laughed Marty, as she held the covers open.

Adam laid Alexandra back down, and waited for Marty to wrap the covers gently around her, before brushing her curls from her forehead and kissing it. "Goodnight baby girl." He then did the same to Marty, cupping her face he tipped her head forward slightly and too kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Special Lady."

Adam left the room as the flame of Marty's bedside lamp diffused the last of the light behind him. He made his way to his own room, where he knew he would sleep well and sound, with pleasant dreams and… Be damned; he was taking off these boots.

TBC

**Chapter 8**

**Rather Switches Than Guns**

A.N. Well yes, I know it was a long one, and I was going to cut it in half, but really it needed to be all together and I thought all my great loyal readers and reviewers deserved bits of their favourite situations in this series, whether it be Alexandra's banter or Marty and Adam's romance, which I had always intended to define further. Also tiny bitty cameo's for some of you Romantic gals, you know who you are; carlacipo yours will come and rusulka7s thanks for the line from your review…"Marty might be finding herself in hot water if she is letting Alex handle things" I thought Adam could use it. Please review; both Lajoci and I would really appreciate it. Lajoci edited this for me and gave lots of great suggestions; well deserved Kudos


	8. Rather Switches Than Guns

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Previously:**

The Cartwrights are preparing for Alexandra's birthday. Alexandra is restricted to the yard and has extra chores as punishment after she set fire to her bedroom curtain and hid the evidence.

AN. Not your usual fun Alex scene. A sad tale ahead.

**Chapter 8 **

**Rather Switches Than Guns**

Alexandra babbled away to Leo as she mucked out the stalls in the barn for the third time in a week. Thank goodness it was Saturday and she did not have any homework to do. That way she could take her sweet time for the rest of the morning. Hop Sing wouldn't need her till lunchtime. She had fed the chickens, collected the eggs, stacked the wood pile and the last job of the morning was the barn stalls.

Today all the horses got fresh hay for their beds. This meant taking out the soiled and smelly straw from each stall and dumping it onto the large manure pile around the back of the barn, where Hops Sing would eventually use it on his garden. Then Alexandra would sweep out any loose bits, and brush away the lower cobwebs, then add fresh hay from the store her Uncle Hoss was going to drop from the trap door of the loft.

"I've nearly finished Leo, you lucky son of a gun, ya gets clean hay tonight. It's jist like when Hop Sing does all the laundry, and we get ta sleep in clean crisp sheets. Fresh hay's jist like that fer you horses. Chubby and Sport are outside in the coral, next ta Dreamer but your small enough ta be in here, sides you are my friend. So is Sport and Chubby but, they's a lot bigger than you and I can't clean their stalls while they's in it."

Alex went over to Leo and moved him into the stall she had just mucked out and started pitch forking the soiled straw from his floor. "Dad's been real proud of me, I done all my chores all week without complainin, so I'm gonna have my party up at the lake. Next Saturday, you're gonna be brushed up real nice, and we all are gonna go up ta the lake for a picnic birthday party. Uncle Joe's gonna set up sack races. Uncle Hoss is gonna show us how ta play horseshoes. There will be lots of other stuff too. Dad finished fixin' up the tree house safe again after he done put a big ole hole in it, and all the kids are gonna be honorary members of the club fer a day, even Lydia Ann."

Leo snorted.

"Yeah I know, but Dad says I hafta invite her. And Miss Jones and then Lydia Ann's momma wanted ta come when she heard Miss Jones was commin. And Marty's commin, which means ole sticky nose, big bum, Mrs Wilburns is commin too cause, she always goes to official like functions when Marty's going and, Uncle Joe heard her saying so after she heard that Miss Jones and Dawn Marie was commin. Uncle Joe then asked Adam ifin he could bring Daisymae. Sounds like there's gonna be more grownups than kids, some official picnic and a gaggle of females there as well. But, still there's gonna be a lot of kids, so dad says it was probably a good idea that we have extra grownups so some of the dads are commin now too. Anyway's it's gonna be a real big picnic. I hope I get lots of presents."

Leo's head went up and down, excitedly. "Yeah ya right, I mean dad says that the presents aren't the main reason ya have a party an all, but ya gotta admit they's a damn good idea. Hope I get a new saddle for you maybe, and then it's like a present fer both of us. Uncle Hoss says ya getting a sore back with that old big saddle, but that ya probably getting a bit old now. But, ya not too old on my books, why you's is older than me, but not as old as dad or grandpa, ya's young jist like Uncle Joe."

Leo swung around and put his head in the feed bin at the end of the stall.

"Hey there, them's Sports leftovers, ya better not eat them, he has more oats than you, cause he works harder than you. Uncle Hoss reckons too many oats aren't good fer ya, it'll heat up in ya belly." Alex pulled the bin away. I'll give ya a biscuit of lucerne as soon as I finished ya stall, or better still, how's about I take ya fer a pick in the long grass in the meadow?"

Leo seemed satisfied with the promise and stayed put as Alex put Sports feed bin out of his reach. "Hop Sing's been cooking up a feast for my birthday. Been cooking all week, but he's gonna save the cake until Saturday morning. This afternoon we gonna make decorations. Hop Sing says ifin it's a nice night, we might be able to stay up there a bit after dark, but we gotta make lanterns, lots of them."

Alexandra loaded the last pitchfork of soiled hay onto the wheel barrow and headed out the door."I'll be back in a minute, jist dumpin' the last load." She called to Leo.

As she came out of the double doors she called to her father and Hoss who were working on the large gate post, across the drive, that lead to the open paddocks and meadows that surrounded the big house.

"Hey there dad, Uncle Hoss, I nearly done finished all the mucking out in here, I'll be ready fer the fresh hay."

Hoss and Adam looked up from their task. Adam had taken his shirt off in the morning sun as they dug pole holes for the new post for the wide gate and post and railing fence next to it. Adam held onto the post while Hoss used a long handled crow bar to chip away at some of the harder rocks that blocked the post clean stand. "Okay Pumpkin, I'll be there in a minute, we gotta set this post first."

"Sure Uncle Hoss," bellowed Alex as she disappeared around the side of the barn.

Hoss and Adam laughed as they continued to set the pole. Adam nailed a couple of thin Cross beams to hold it in place.

" I better get that fresh hay for her, she's likely to pull the whole lot down on her head," chuckled Hoss.

"Sure Hoss, this should be firm enough to attach bottom rails at least before we head in. We'll put the gate on tomorrow."

"Good, I might give that little gal a hand laying down the fresh hay then."

"And you would be teaching her the wrong thing. Alex has done well over this last week, she's stuck to the rules and her punishment, it's too early to let her off. She needs to learn Hoss, don't spoil her."

"It's hard Adam, the little bit of a thing is always so bright and cheery'.

"I know, you don't think it's hard for me to be so firm with Alex at times. Sometimes I could just laugh my head off and let all her shenanigans go, but they can be dangerous, Hoss."

"I know brother; I weren't trying ta underestimate you."

"I think you mean undermine me."

"Yup, huh, maybe both, It never seems ta amaze me how ya have become a great dad ta that little snippet of a thing in such a short time."

"Well I had you and Joe to practice on, it gave me plenty of experience."

"Joe maybe, but I jist always seen ya as my 'know it all big brother'," Hoss laughed.

"Ahh, get out here you big softy," Adam kicked his foot aimed at Hoss's backside as a mock kick in the pants, but came no where near the big man, who for his size was very quick on his feet.

Hoss loved being able to rib his big brother. It was fun because Adam's reactions were always predictable.

By the time Adam had the post in place and the bottom plinth of the fence rail nailed in, Hoss and Alexandra appeared from the barn, with Leo in tow, on a long lead.

"Hey dad, finished the barn, cin I take Leo for a pick up there on the hill?"

Adam turned around and looked up the hill some two hundred yards away. "Hmm you sure laid that new hay out fast, I think we better check that out, don't you, Uncle Hoss? I don't think even you could lay fresh straw beds that fast," smirked Adam.

"Well, I beg ta differ big Brother, I'm the fastest in this family."

"Hey dad, ya reckon I must take after Uncle Hoss?"

"So you are tellin me that you finished that job on your own, Alexandra," teased Adam.

"No dad, I ain't. I was asking ifin I could take Leo fer a pick up on that hill. You done changed the subject. Guess I get that part of me from you. Grandpa says I'm good at changing the subject. Says I get off the track, which can make ya all muddled up in the head ifin you're the listener, but it's worsa ifin ya the one getting off the track, cause ya can get lost, excepting of course ifin your Uncle Hoss, cause not only is he the fasted hay chucker around and stall layer he's one of the best trackers in all of Nevada. Ain't that so, Dad?"

"Yes that is so," laughed Adam.

"So is it alright then?"

"Is what all right, Alex?"

"See Dad, you done got all muddle headed. Can I take Leo fer a pick on the hill? I'll be real careful. You can see me from here, Dad. I won't be breaking my restrictions at all."

"Yes Alex, you can take Leo for a pick, stay on this side of the rise, and keep your shoes on, that grass is too long to be running around bare foot."

"Ya should put Erica with some of her friends out there they are sure ta get that grass low enough afore the summer."

"We might just do that. Okay off you go." Adam turned back to Hoss, "This should stand up okay, but I think you should pack some more sand and concrete into the post hole gaps."

"Sure Adam, we could set the second rail lower for now, then tomorrow it should be firm enough to finish the fence and gate."

"Hmm, I think tt will help if I add a fly line here with some wire and run it on a diagonal to the post on the other side so it will have better support and hold even firmer."

"Hey that sorta what they do with them bridges in Sam Francisco, Adam?"

"Yep, that's right," said Adam as he ran a piece of wire diagonally from the top of the new post to the bottom on the other to its left. Hoss shook the post a little before declaring it solid.

"Okay we'll finish that up in the morning when the concrete is set," said Adam, checking the vertical angle of the post.

"I'll get these tools away," said Hoss as he gathered the tools and headed for the tack room next to the barn.

Adam nodded as he grabbed his black shirt that had been hanging on the post with his gun and holster. He put his shirt back on and was in the process of doing it up when all of a sudden he heard a scream. He grabbed his gun from its holster and ran towards the hill.

Alexandra had taken off her shoes and sat them beside her. She was abiding by her father's directive of not to go running around in bare feet in the long grass, so she seated herself on the ground, legs crossed in front of her and gave Leo a long reign to pick at the grass 3 yards in front of her. Her ears suddenly pricked up when she heard a rattling sound; she jumped up and saw a snake, slithering its way between her and Leo. She screamed then yelled, "Rattler! Leo, look out!" The rattler almost stood up at her screams shaking its tail furiously. Alexandra screamed again and threw the reins at Leo so he could move away. Instead the rattle moved closer to her and prepared to strike. As Alex stepped back, Leo reared forward and started to stomp at the now striking reptile, who had only narrowly missed Leo's front legs.

For what seems like hours the two sparred, Leo rearing and stomping, trying to kill the threat to Alexandra, and the snake trying to bite the horse's front legs and girth. It twisted and turned in a bid to avoid the hard hooves of the animal."

By the time Adam arrived, Leo was far too close to the snake for him to take a clear shot, instead he grabbed Alexandra and pushed her backwards behind him. Leo came down one more, this time his front hoof striking the snake. As he reared up again ready to drop another blow Adam got a shot off, killing the snake, seconds before Leo bought his feet down on the now dead reptile, squashing it to a pulp.

Leo's adrenaline was high. As soon as he dropped his feet, still in a wild frenzy and at the sound of the gun shot, he took off towards the house. Hoss had dropped his tools when he heard Alex's scream. He came out of the tack room to see Adam half way up the hill, his gun drawn. At the sound of a shot, Leo came pelting down the hill toward the railing fence. Hoss stood waving his arms, "Whoa, whoa there boy."

Leo ignored the large man waving at him and scooted sideways preparing to jump the low rails. At twelve hands the pony was capable of making the jump, but he didn't see the wire.

" No! Boy, whoa there," Hoss bellowed and ran to stand in front of the fence to detour the horse.

Meanwhile Adam had turned to Alexandra, panic written all over his face, he tucked his gun into the waist of his pants as he ran to the child and scooped her up. He immediately started checking for bite marks. "Did it bite you; did it bite you, Alex? Show me, let me look," he started pulling up her trouser legs, checking the skin on her shins, then her arms.

"No, Dad the snake didn't bite me, let me go, did you see what Leo did; he nearly killed the snake, Dad. Wow dad you shot it real fast, let me go I need ta check Leo, too."

Adam let out a huge sigh of relief, then swung Alexandra around and landed a hard and powerful swat to her back side, "Shoes Alexandra, I told you to leave your shoes on," he landed another good one for measure, or perhaps more as a final release of his fear.

"Oww, Dad, you said I wasn't ta run around in bare feet, I was sittin…"

Adam was in no mood for Alexandra's pedantic antics. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and landed another slap to her rump, before retrieving her shoes.

From her father's shoulder, Alexandra could see down the hill. She saw Leo, take the jump over the low fence, proud for an instant at the horses grace as it glided in the air, her face dropped and she screamed again when she heard the animal shriek and fall, "LEO! Dad, Leo!"

Adam swung around quickly. He saw Hoss run to the fallen horse's side. Adam dropped the shoes and ran with Alexandra tucked under his arm.

By the time they had arrived Leo had got himself up, oblivious to any injuries, and was trying to prance around on one very injured leg, now gushing with blood. Adam dropped Alexandra on the ground and grabbed the lead that had wrapped itself around his front legs.

Hoss kept his large palm on the rump of the horse, "Whoa boy, whoa boy," he grabbed the seam of his shirt at the shoulder and ripped his sleeve clean off, and wrapped it tightly around the laceration on the horses inside, off side hoof.

"I can't see any breaks in the front legs, Hoss," said Adam, "Don't know how he managed not busting a front leg with the lead restricting him like that."

"He made the jump, nice and clean, but at the end with the lead pulling him forward he went chest down. His back hooves hit the wire."

"He ain't got a broken leg has he, Hoss?" asked a worried Alexandra, now standing next to her father and patting the Leo's long nose.

"No pumpkin, but he's got a bad cut, let's get him to the barn."

"We need to check for a snake bite too, Hoss: it was close when it was striking out."

"Figured that was what was going on up thar; I could see it all from here. I tried ta head him off, but I couldn't stop him from taking the fence."

"He's gonna be alright ain't he, Uncle Hoss, I mean he's gotta be alright, I don't think the horse done bit him, its jist a cut right?"

Hoss, Adam and Alex walked slowly to the barn with the lame Leo. "It's gonna be alright Leo, it's gonna be alright," whispered Alex.

"Here," said Hoss, "Alex you go inta Hop Sing; tell him we need some hot water and some cat gut out here, I'm probably going need ta stitch his leg." Alex took off at lightning speed to the house. "Adam grab some of thet fresh straw over there, bring it out in the open, here; I'm gonna have ta lie him down."

"Sure, Hoss." Adam worked quickly to make a large soft straw bed in the open space of the barn, then threw down a large horse blanket on top, while Hoss held a ever growing anxious Leo.

"What's it look like, Hoss?" asked Adam.

"Not good. He got any snake bite marks on him?"

Adam checked Leo's front legs and underbelly, the likely areas the horse would have been bitten during their altercation. "No puncture wounds, but it looks like his fangs scrapped his shin, looks like it's taken off more hair than skin, there's a graze, a little bit of blistering starting at the edges."

"Well that's one good thing; the snake didn't get a good bite inta him, the poisons jist irritating the area."

"He don't look good in the eye, Hoss."

"Hoss bent down and started to unwind his now sodden shirt sleeve. "I reckon that's shock settin' in. Reckon we orta lie him down, afore he gets any notion to run off his fear and the pain." Hoss reapplied his sleeve to the laceration, then helped Adam coax the animal gently down onto the horse blanket.

Adam was stroking Leo's head, when Hop Sing arrived with the water and sewing kit needed for the stitches. The Chinese cook sat down next to Hoss ready to pass him whatever he needed.

"Alex, come here, with me," called Adam, "We've got to keep Leo, calm."

Alex scuttled to the other side of her father, then lay down with her face on Leo's, caressing his cheeks. "It's okay, Leo, Uncle Hoss will have ya as good as new. Ya'll be alright. You sure is the bravest, strongest horse in the whole world."

Adam watched Hoss' face as he unwrapped the make shift bandage again, glad that Alexandra had buried her face into the horse head to add a hundred kisses. He saw the expression and silent communication between the big man and Hop Sing as they surveyed and washed the wound. Hoss gave Adam a momentary look that spoke of dread and hopelessness. Adam glanced back down at the large wide eyes of the animal, already showing signs of a vacant madness that the loss of blood and shock could do to an animal.

All three adults stared at each other for a moment longer and then at the child, hugging her best friend and saviour.

Hoss broke the stillness as he wiped his brow, "Hop Sing pass me the alcohol, then the needle and thread."

Hop Sing nodded, and passed him the items without comment. Hoss poured some alcohol on the laceration and then tried to stitch the wound. He got two stiches in, reducing the laceration to half its size, but as he tried the third stitch, pulled and knotted and pulled again, it snapped tearing the through the small flap of flesh attached to the horse hoof.

"Dang, there ain't enough there. There's nothing solid enough between his coronary band and his joint. It's almost clean sliced off the hoof.

Alexandra looked up, "what's that mean?"

Adam turned her face away, "it means the cut is very close, too close to his hoof. Uncle Hoss needs more skin to sew it together. The hoof won't just grow back to the skin of his shin.

"It's jist like losing a toe nail ain't it, Uncle Hoss, I done that once…"

Hoss looked at the child, panic written on her face.

Adam turned her back to face him, "No baby, It's different for a horse, they can't grow a new hoof so easily not without a good blood supply, if the frog of his foot, the underneath part doesn't get blood and good circulation, he will…"

Alex's nostrils flared and her eyes flew open. "No he ain't gonna die, Uncle Hose ya can try and sew it tagether can't ya?" she begged, tears now spilling freely from her large green eyes.

"I'll try pumkin." Hoss again tried to find enough hide to make another stitch with the cat gut. But when he tried to knot the gut again the stitch pulled through, "It ain't no use there's no flesh there; jist hair, there's not enough to pull the wound tagether. He's lost a lot of blood. He's pad's loosing color….Adam? His frogs near white." Hoss searched Adams features, his eyes begged, _make the call_.

Adam nodded, "Hop Sing? Alexandra? I need you to go into the house, with Hop Sing."

Adam stood up and tried to lift Alexandra, but she wouldn't let go of the horse's neck, "No I ain't going nowhere I'm staying with Leo. I'm staying all night with Leo so when he's all better in the morning, I will be here. I'll make him keep still and quiet so he don't hurt himself no more, I'm staying here." she growled.

"Alexandra you can't stay here," said Adam gently as he tried to pry her arms away.

"Please, Daddy, No I'm gonna stay here."

"Alex, listen to me."

Alex turned her head away and wouldn't look at her father. Instead she looked up into Leo's eyes. "Please Leo, jist stay still here now, ya can't die." The horse looked past her, his eyes still big, but glazed over.

Adam moved around and lay down on the other side of Leo's head to face Alex. "Look at his eyes baby; he's in pain, he's in so much pain. Uncle Hoss and I have to help him now, but you need to say goodbye to him. He is pain Alex and it's cruel to make him suffer anymore," choked Adam, gently rubbing her tears that had silently started to fall onto the cheek of her best friend.

"No, Daddy please, we can wait and see, he might be real good by morning. Please Daddy?"

"No baby, come on; give him one last kiss, then go with Hop Sing."

"No, no, no, no," Alex cried, in between kissing Leo over and over.

Adam let her go for a moment and met Hoss's pleading eyes. "He can't stand this too much longer Adam, I'd say infections all ready set in; it ain't humane."

Adam picked up Alexandra sobbing form and started to walk out of the barn, with Hop Sing following. He put her down on the ground and passed her to Hop Sing, "Hop Sing, take her inside, I'll be there in a minute." He said as he subconsciously touched the gun still secured in the waist of his pants.

Alex's didn't miss the reference. Her eyes went wild, and she went to run back into the barn. Adam cut her off and picked her up once more.

"Daddy, No, you ain't gonna do nothin'. You ain't gonna shoot him, ya not gonna shoot him. It will hurt him bad, please Daddy it will hurt him more than the switch." Alex kicked and pounded at her father's chest. "I hate ya, I hate ya, ya can't shoot him, I'll hate ya forever," she cried.

Leo and Hoss had heard the commotion. Leo then tried to get up and Hoss had to move quickly to calm and appease the now distraught and confused, almost insane animal. "Hop Sing," he called.

Hop Sing left Adam and Alexandra and ran to Hoss in the barn. "Here, Hop Sing, keep Leo calm," he instructed before getting to his feet and going outside. Once there, he came up behind Adam as he struggled with Alexandra, and took his gun from his pants. He then motioned for his brother to take his daughter away from proceedings, inside and out of hearing if he could manage it. "Take yer baby inside, take her away Adam. I can do this. She can hate me fer a while, but she ain't gonna hate you."

Hoss didn't wait for a response from Adam, he moved off quickly and disappeared inside of the barn and waited for Alexandra's wails to fade.

Meanwhile Adam struggled on forward towards the big doors, feeling the eternity of its distance with every step and kick and punch and the cries of his daughter.

"Put me down, Leo needs me," she yelled, in between the sobs.

Adam stoically ignored them as he opened the door to the big room, and then yelped in pain as one of Alex's bare feet hit him square in the groin. He dropped the wriggling child, but was not quick enough to grab her as she bolted out the door and towards the barn. Alex made it half way across the yard before her father seized her once more, then…

BANG!

Hoss raised his head in silent prayer, tears streaming down his own round gentle face, as he stood in the barn and listened to the screams and wails of his niece. He didn't move, as Hop Sing left quietly. A muscle didn't twitch when heard the sound of approaching horses, gaits he recognised as his Pa's and Little Joe's, mounts. He stayed quiet in his own sorrow, his own place, knowing that he had to do what was done, until the sound of his family disappeared behind the big doors to the house and could no longer be heard in the yard.

oOo

At the sound of a gunshot, Ben and Joe had ridden into the yard to see Adam struggling with Alexandra, all of a sudden the child dropped and slid to the ground wailing. With the help of Joe and Ben Adam bundled Alex's form inside. Her screams and wails were almost unbearable.

Nobody had to say anything, it was obvious what had taken place in the barn, while not a common experience, it was a similar one shared by each of the Cartwrights at one time or another, and similar to the many hard life lessons children learnt living on the land.

Adam carried Alex over and sat in the big red chair with her cradled in her arms, trying to soothe her. Her body wracking with sobs and grief.

"Joe, go help Hoss, bury…." started Ben.

With that Alexandra, pulled away from her father with a renewed energy fueled by her distraught emotions, "No, no, leave him alone, I ain't… I ain't said… goodbye…" she ran to block Joe, she stood in front of him, her hands on his chest, pushing him back from the door, "I ain't… to…told… him…I love… him… I ain't…" she sobbed.

Joe didn't have the heart to manhandle the child, and he didn't have to. Adam strode towards her and picked her up once more, "Let Joe go darlin', Leo knows," he said gently.

Alex started kicking, though she did not have the same strength she had previously. "No please. No please."

Adam made his way up the stairs to Alexandra's bedroom.

Ben watched them ascend, and then turned to the little man next him, wringing his hands with worry. "Hop Sing have you got some of those calming drops, I think Alexandra may need some."

"Yes, Mister Ben, valerian drops; will help make her calm"

"Good, Hop Sing, take them to Adam. Joe, you okay?" asked the patriarch.

"Yeah Pa, I'll go help Hoss."

Ben nodded, "Oh and Joe? Make sure you throw down plenty of lime. I don't want any wild animals digging him up."

"Sure Pa, sure, we'll take care of him real good."

oOo

The futility of the situation had finally dawned on Alexandra, her grief turned into anger. She continued to kick and thump her fists on her father's chest as they entered her room. Adam sat on the bed, and tried to pull her in for an embrace, but she was wet with perspiration and tears; hot with anger and the ambiguous emotions that came with deep sorrow. He pulled her bedclothes down, then unclipped her trousers and pulled them from her still kicking legs. "Let's get your dusty britches off, Alex, then we can rest up a little." He suggested calmly.

Alex pulled away not hearing Adam's pleas for calm. "Uncle Hoss was …supposed ta…ta fix him, he fixed lots of animals, he didn't hafta… shoot him," she cried and ripped the bed sheets and pillow from her bed and threw them on the floor.

Adam tried to stop Alex's tantrum. He grabbed her hands and held them tight in his, as he squatted on the floor in front of her, "Uncle Hoss had to do what he did, Alex. I will stay with you, you need to rest."

"No. I ain't… tired, I ain't talk… a…talking ta ya, or Uncle Hoss, ever… ag… again," she pulled her hands away and ran over to her dresser and squatted down in the corner between the tall boy and the bedside chair, then curled herself up into a ball.

Adam went over and pushed the chair out of the way, "come out, Alex, you can't stay there all night, come and sit down."

Alex slapped at his hands, "go way I don't want…nobody… I just want LEO!" She yelled, as she kicked the tall boy sending a water jug and bowl smashing to the floor; it ceramic shards flying everywhere.

Alex looked about ready to bolt for the door, wanting to head back to the barn, wanting to be with Leo, wanting him not to be in pain, wanting him not to be dead.

Adam was quick this time and caught her in mid air before her bare feet could touch the floor or any pieces of the broken jug and bowl. "Alex stop this, your feet, you'll cut your feet."

"I don't care," she wriggled and squirmed.

Hop Sing entered holding a class of water and bottle of liquid with an eyedropper in his hands, "Mista Adam, here this will help little miss, it make her calm, she will sleep."

"Oh thank goodness Hop Sing. She is just so distraught. She isn't going to listen to reason, though."

"You hold little one. She just needs a few swallows."

Adam sat in the chair. Alex arched her back, "Go away…Go away."

Adam grasped both her hands, in one of hers then lightly slapped her bare thigh with the other, "Alex, settle down."

Alex squirmed at the slap, but only reduced her movements slightly. Adam felt her growing tired of the struggle, but she was still so very hot and anxious to get free. He would have been happy to let her go and wear herself out, but the ceramic shards' on the ground ruled that out.

"Alex, enough, you are going to hurt yourself." He flipped her forward and landed another firmer slap to her backside. That got her attention, and quietened her enough that Hop Sing could put a few drops of the liquid in a cool glass of water, "Now I want you to drink this." said Adam . Alex started to object.

"Alexandra Williameena Cartwright!" firmly warned Adam.

Alex now complied, too warn out.

"Good now settle. I won't leave you. Hop Sing? I'll need a cold flannel."

"Yes Mista Adam. I will get mess cleaned up too, I'll be right back," smiled Hop Sing, glad Alexandra was being comforted and starting to finally calm.

Adam now made his way to the chair as Alex started crying again, "Shhh baby, I love you. I know you are sad, but you are going to make yourself sick, darlin'. Shhh I love you."

Adam cradled her and brushed the wet curls from her forehead trying to cool her down.

Hop Sing returned with a wet flannel. Adam continued to wash her face while Hop Sing gathered the broken water bowl and jug off the floor.

"Shhh shhh," crooned Adam, "I love you. Leo knows you love him. I know you are sad, but I've got you, I've got you."

"Why… daddy… why did… God let Leo… Die. I'm never talkin ta him again neither. I …don't believe in him… no more… How can he let Leo… D…die?" she asked, her voice raspy and still heavy with sobs.

"You angry with him too, huh?" Adam asked while he continued to caress her head and rub his hands up and down her back, trying to curtail her shivers.

"Yes, I'm real mad at him," she sniffed, looking up into her father's eyes. "I don't… believe in him…No more, I ain't talking ta him…Ya hear that GOD… I ain't talkin ta ya no MORE!" Alex expelled the last of her anger then slumped in her father's lap.

"If you don't believe in him, how can be so mad at him?" Adam had to smile at her innocence.

Alex didn't care about, nor understand the irony of her statement. "Because, I'm sad; I never been so sad and mad in all of my life, daddy," Alex wiped at her continuous wet cheeks, "It's hurts more than a switching; it hurts so much… I don't know what ta do… I wanna be mad… rather than be so sad," she tried to explain as Adam helped her gently wipe at her tears.

"I think God probably knows that, but it isn't fair that he has to be blamed or Uncle Hoss, sweetheart."

"God can read my heart can't he?"

"Yeah he can, so that's why he knows, but Uncle Hoss well…"

"Uncle Hoss, can see my heart too, dad."

"You may be right, Alex, but you need to use your heart too. You need to see his heart with yours. Can you do that?"

Alex shook her head, "no daddy it's done broken real bad."

Alex eyes began to get heavy. Adam felt her trembling slow and her body relax. He stood up slowly and transferred the sleeping child to her bed, then pulled the covers up that Hop Sing had left folded on the bed. He sat on the edge and rubbed her back slowly, and started to sing quietly.

_Backward, turn backward, oh, time in your flight_

_Kiss on your forehead the furruws of care,_

_Smooth the fine silver thread out of your hair,_

_Over the slumbers you're loving watch I keep._

_Rock you to sleep, darling— rock you to sleep!_

oOo

Things had been pretty quiet at supper. Hoss and Joe had come in from the hard labour of the burial, changed washed up, and then sat down to a meal that was not eaten. They were thankful that Alexandra had slept through the late afternoon and not seen their struggles. Adam had described the event to his father, explained the disaster from woe to go to woe again, before either Hoss or Joe had sat down at the dinner table.

Adam sipped on his third cup of coffee, while Hoss swirled his fork in his mashed potatoes and Joe pushed the peas around his plate. Ben was the only one really eating, but he was slow and he meticulously chewed for at least three minutes with each mouthful.

"Better finish that fence tomorrow, Adam," said Hoss.

"After church, Adam," said Ben.

"Somehow Pa, I don't think I'll be going, Alex was pretty distraught. I think we should maybe have a ceremony here, some prayers here over the …"

"I made her a cross for the grave."

"Thanks Hoss."

"Was nothin'."

"No I mean for everything, I know you tried your best, I don't know how I could have handled Alex without you," Adam looked around, well all of you, including you, 'Smiley Uncle Hop Sing'," smirked Adam referring to the unusually quiet cook.

Hop Sing nodded at the man and smiled, appreciative of his inclusion, honoured by the sincerity. "Little one sleep good long time, Mista Adam. She be still sad but calmer. There is some soup on the stove for when she wakes."

"I've never seen her that upset before, she sure is strong when she's angry," said Joe.

"I have," said Adam.

"Me too," said Hoss, "I never forget the day we was supposed ta leave Elk on that stage. She sure kicked up a fuss then, scared as a jack rabbit ta get on that stage."

"Why was that?" asked Joe.

"Well, she'd seen Katherine taken away with a Marshall. She saw Hoss and I seeing her off, figured we had something to do with it all."

"Well she was right, in a way, Adam, ifin you hadn't gone in defending her with her lawyer they would have jist up and hanged Katherine."

"Did Alex know that?" asked Joe.

"No, not really, not all of it. Alex had been kept out with Brother Sebastian during Katherine's trial, but she didn't always stay there."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," smirked Joe.

"Yes, nor me, now," added Adam, "It wasn't until the stage left to transport Katherine to San Francisco did we know that Alexandra even existed. Not even Molly had given it away. She and all of Katherine's friends at the theatre thought Alex might be taken away."

"Plus that ole gal Molly, wasn't too sure ifin Adam would take Alex."

"Molly is hardly an ole gal, Hoss."

"Yes but she sure played those cards close to her chest."

"Well they all had, Katherine, Williameena, and Molly. Katherine's lawyer was the only one other than them who really knew I was Alex's father."

"Didn't make no difference at the time, Alex was not gonna go anywhere with anybody. She gave us a real around at the theatre, kicking and screaming until Molly explained who we were. Then the next day when it was time ta head home, Adam, me or Molly could get that little bit of rascal anywhere near a stage coach."

"That's why we ended up riding home," surmised Adam.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm heading for the sack," said Hoss.

"I'll check the barn," said Joe.

"I'll help Hop Sing," said Ben, "Adam why don't you rest up by the fire."

Everybody moved quietly about their tasks. Adam grabbed the editorial from the paper and sat sown in the big red chair in front of the fire.

Hoss made his way to his room, but hesitated at Alexandra's closed door, tempted to peek in and make sure she was alright, but then he thought he may wake her, and the little bit of a thing needed the sleep, needed the peace, he himself was hoping to encounter as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He suddenly heard weeping, and his heart sunk. He opened the door and found Alex standing by her bed, dressed still in her woollen union suit and shirt, pulling the sheets from the bed. "Hey pumpkin, what's ya doing?"

Alex jumped, "I… I… ohhh," she burst into tears, "Go away, Uncle Hoss, go away."

Hoss ignored her anger and moved over to her bed and noticed the soiled sheets, he grabbed the hands of the sobbing child, "Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart, we can fix this."

Alex pulled her hands free and ran to the corner between the bedside chair, "I ain't yer sweetheart." She pulled her knees up to her chest and mumbled, "I wet my bed, I done slept… too…long… I couldn't wake up…" she cried with embarrassment. "And I ain't a baby, I… jist couldn't wake up, I jist kept seein'… I had a bad dream I…."

Hoss dumped the sheets on the ground then walked over to her corner and squatted down in front if her. "You're right pumkin, ya ain't no baby. Even grownups have accidents."

"I don't believe ya. I hate ya, I hate God and I hate guns."

"No ya don't yer jist hate what happened and I don't blame yer. I hated havin ta do it pumkin, ifin I could have given Leo something ta make him jist go ta sleep peaceful like, I would have. I don't like using guns either."

"Ya coulda waited, God mighta done a miracle for me," she sniffed.

"No darlin' I don't…"

Alex shook her head and put her hands over ears, "It's my fault, it's all my fault, Leo was only protectin me. I'm too naughty. God done punished me cause… I'm naughty and my momma… and my momma…" Alex started to shiver as she cried. .

"No pumpkin, God don't work that way. Leo done had an accident that's all. It was nobody's fault." Hoss tried to comfort her, "come on yer gettin' too cold…"

"No I jist wanta stay…"

"Alex, I don't think God's mad at your momma, she wasn't well when she did what she did, and that's why she's in a hospital."

"But it's a jail hospital…Because she shot Darcy."

"Yes, and that's part of her punishment, but God won't punish her again, he forgives, yer. And he sure wouldn't be punishing you." He took her in his arms, picked her up and took her down stairs.

Adam immediately jumped up when he saw Hoss appear with Alex in his arms, sobbing and emotionally distraught again.

Hoss, handed her to him, "She's wet, Adam, I'll go get the bathtub."

"My beds all wet, daddy, I'm sorry…" she cried, "I didn't mean ta…. wet the… bed. Hop Sings gonna be real mad."

"No, no, he won't."

"I had… a… "

Hoss appeared back in the big room with the large copper tub. "She had a bad dream, Adam. She thinks it's her fault that God…"

"God's been mad at me," cried Alexandra.

"Because, you yelled at him? Honey I think he might be used to that. He knows you were sad and frightened."

"No…" Alexandra shook her head and scrubbed at her face, trying to get some composure and describe her fears. "Because… Meybe it's… my fault… momma done… a bad…"

"Adam, she thinks God is punishing her and Leo for the sins of her mother," Interpreted Hoss, as he set the tub down in front of the open fire.

"Daddy, Uncle Hoss says it's… nobody's fault…t. God don't punish ya fer something; fer somebody else done."

"He is right."

"So… Ya don't reckon Gods mad… at me, mad at… momma fer ….shootin' Darcy?"

"I know he's not."

"That's good," sighed Alexandra, then buried her head in his chest again." I jist wish… I jist wish… I could… stop crying.

Hoss brushed at her curls as she sat on her father's knee, "Ill get some water fer that tub, ya need ta get yer bones all warmed up. She's shivering something fierce Adam." Hoss moved out to the kitchen.

"I can't stop… Daddy."

"You need to take some big breaths."

Alex tried to get in as much air as her small chest could take, then rested again.

Hop Sing and Ben came in from the kitchen, "Ah, little girl awake, maybe have some soup."

Alex rubbed away her tears still hiccupping with her distress, "No Hop Sing… I done wet… the bed. I'm sorry… I didn't wake up."

"Little one, no need to be sorry. Hop Sings medicines make you very sleepy, hard to wake up. Little girl very sad."

Alex nodded. "Molly always reckoned the more ya cried… the less ya peed, but I done wet …the bed jist the same."

"That's alright pumpkin," said Hoss returning with a boiler of hot water and a bucket of cold. "Here, we'll fill this up with warm water, and you'll comfortable in no time." said Hoss testing the temperature as he went.

"Hey" exclaimed Joe walking through the door, "whose getting a bath?"

Alex buried her head, embarrassed at her predicament. Hoss and Adam mouthed the child's problem. Joe nodded his understanding, "Well late night baths are no good without some bubbles, Hoss; Whatta say?"

"You're right, little brother, you get that tub all suds up and I'll get warm towels."

"Hop Sing warm some soup up," said the little Chinese man and followed Hoss into the kitchen.

As soon as Joe and made enough warm suds he turned, "there ya go pip squeak", though Alex did not move.

Ben had been watching his boys and Hop Sing fuss over the child with pride. Once Hoss and Hop Sing had returned from their tasks, he walked up to Alexandra and bent down, then kissed her on the back of her buried head. "Night sweetheart, we'll let you bath in peace now. Boys, Hop Sing, let's call it a night."

"Thanks Pa," replied Adam, "and Hoss I'm…"

Hoss held up his hand to stop Adam's talk, there was nothing needed to be said. "Night Adam, night pumkin see yer in the morning."

The household settled down, and in no time, Alexandra was sitting in Adams lap once more, relaxed and warm in a clean night shirt. She sipped on chicken soup from a mug that Hop Sing had left sitting on the hearth while she bathed. The rest of the family had long gone to bed, and Adam and Alex sat there in the quiet.

"Sleepy yet?" Adam asked.

"Yes, can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

"Yes."

"It's not Uncle Hoss fault either is it? He's right its jist an accident."

"Ah huh," answered Adam with a peck to her head. "That's right, Uncle Hoss is very sad."

"I could tell he really didn't want ta sho… hurt Leo. I'm gonna go tell him I love him and I ain't mad at him no more." Alex went to get off her father's lap and head up to Hoss,

"No, no. Let Uncle Hoss sleep. You can tell him in the morning."

"Okay, can we go ta church and say a prayer for Leo?"

"Yep, then after you might want ta say a prayer at Leo's grave."

"I don't know, Dad, I think I jist want ta pretend he's gone away fer a while."

"Okay. We better get to bed then, finished the soup?"

"Yep."

Adam put Alex on her feet and they climbed the stairs together.

oOo

The morning sun was unusually hot. As it streamed through Hoss opened window slats, he felt the extra weight on the end of his bed, so he opened one eye slowly. His eye dilated with a white blur before he recognised the small figure, sittin on her haunches, staring right back at him.

"Mornin' Uncle Hoss, you done slept a long time, jist like me," smiled Alexandra.

"Hey there, pumpkin, how yer feeling?"

Alex picked at the bedcovers with her head lowered. "Okay, I'm still sad, I'm gonna miss Leo something awful, and… well I don't right wanna talk about it. I jist want ta tell ya I'm sorry fer yellin at ya, I'm sorry fer blamin' ya, ifin it ain't my fault, well it ain't yours either. I love ya Uncle Hoss."

Alex crawled up to the head of the bed and snuggled up beside her Uncle. She caressed his face before kissing it.

Hoss didn't say anything, just pulled the child closer towards him and held tight. He closed his eyes and thanked God for the gift of life.

Meanwhile the morning sun also woke Adam with a startled jump when he realised Alexandra was no longer asleep beside him. They had spent a restless night, but by two am the child was soundly asleep and no longer tossed. Adam had finally relaxed enough to sleep himself. He woke realising it must be quite late in the morning and went in search of Alexandra. He didn't have to go far, he spotted Hoss' door open and found the figures; one small and one large snoozing and embraced in a cuddle. Adam was proud of Alexandra for making amends with the gentle giant. Adam knew how much it upset his brother to see an animal in pain and how hard it was for him tom euthanize the horse. Adam tapped lightly on the door as he entered.

"We better get moving if we are going to make Sunday services," he said.

"We're too late dad, Grandpa and Uncle Joe already left. I seen a note on the table. They seen us all still asleep, so they went without us. Grandpa says he's gonna say a prayer for Leo. And Hop Sings gone ta his cousins house, he's coming home jist before lunch."

"How long have you been up, Alexandra?"

"Ages, Dad. It's near 11 o'clock."

"What? Why didn't you wake us?"

"I been a bit busy. And I was gonna go out and see Leo, then… I remembered… and then I thought I outta go say some prayer fer him over his grave, but…"

"You don't want to think of him there."

"Yes sir… but I think I ortta, seeing we missed services and all and even though I knowed I be sad all over again, so could you come with me?"

"Sure, how about you go get dressed."

Alex raced off to her room while Adam returned to his, to change as well. Hoss made good time of getting dressed also, but before he left, he open the box on his dresser and pulled out a memento that had once belonged to Inger. He put it in his vest pocket before meeting Adam and Alexandra dressed in their Sunday best, waiting by the big door.

All three held hands as they walked towards the back of the barn. There they were all surprised to see Ben, Joe and Hop Sing, tending to the site. Joe laid a stone boarder, while Hop Sing and Ben planted a small sapling at the top that would shade Leo's last resting place. Once they were done they all gathered together as a family, then Hoss went over and picked up the make shift cross he had fashioned late yesterday afternoon. He pushed it into the ground and stood back. The sun hit the silver of the horse shoes four of them forming the axes and three the cross arms.

Alex smiled."That's real fittin', Uncle Hoss, thank you."

Ben gently squeezed his granddaughters shoulder, "Alex, would you like to say a few words. We said some prayers this morning at services, for all of us, Leo and you and…"

"Dad and Uncle Hoss?

"Yes darling."

Alex took a huge breadth. "Well I ain't so sure what I ortta say Leo, ceptin you was a great horse. You done saved me a lotta walking and blisters to my feet an all, but most of all you were one of my bestest friends. I have a lot of friends, I'm sure lucky, but I was special lucky ta have you. Ya always listened to me, ya a real good listener, cause ya never interrupted me, but ya always let me know what ya was thinkin'. I'm real disappointed that ya aren't gonna be at my party, even though I reckon you be real happy about not havin ta be nice ta Lydia Ann all day. My friends thought ya was the best too. Not only that, ya men, Jasper, Erica and Little George are gonna be real lost without ya leadership. I hope I can handle them; it takes a special kind ta be a leader ya l know, a hero jist like you. You were a hero, ya done saved my life, not jist from the snake and all but helping me settle in here; helping me get ta know my new family. Letting them be hero's too; fer me. I knowed I done got ya in a bit of strife a couple of times, like running over Hop Sings garden or taken off with Mrs Wilburns hat, the ones with the flowers on it, then the time ya helped me ta find God. You be good fer him now, don't go eating any bad fruit in the garden or Mary's flower halo. And ifin that devil ever shows his big ugly face just kick him right back from where he come from. I'll miss ya, and I never forget you and most of all I hope ya not in any pain no more and have a lot of fun, and eat as many oats and sweet grass. Eat as much as ya want, cause ya won't founder in Heaven. Oh and watch out for that holy goat, until he gets ta know ya, he might jist try ta head butt ya."

Hoss knelt down in front of Alexandra. He pulled out a silver locket from one vest pocket and a lock of corse white hair from the other. He curled the hair around his big thumb and opened the locket, then placed the hair curl inside and clasped it shut. "My momma left me lots of little things, including this locket. I want you to have it; ta remember ya friend. Keep all your happy memories in here, in yer heart Alex." Hoss turned her around and placed the locket around her neck, Alex let a tear hit the closed silver face of the pendant, then blessed herself. Hoss stood up behind her and copied Alexandra's motions. The rest of her family followed suit.

Alex looked up at the sky. "Dear God, I knowed that I said I wasn't gonna talk ta ya. And I still wished ya coulda done a miracle, but I guess ya got something in mind fer Leo. Some people say animals don't go ta Heaven, but I don't believe them, cause you made everything, and ya made one of the most beautiful animals that I've ever known, so how can something so beautiful not be back where it probably came from. He's commin home ta ya, Sir, and I knowed you love him. Amen."

"That was a real beautiful payer Alexandra," praised Ben. He now took his turn and knelt down in front of his granddaughter, and wiped at the single tear that quivered on her lid. "You know, when someone we love dies, it's a very sad thing. We are going to miss them terribly, but there will be times you will remember all those things you just talked about. And they will make you smile. Sometimes you can even hear the laughter. Lots of things will make you remember. I think it's a pretty fine God we have that can make life like that; make us like that, so that our memories bring back that love again and again. Even when that tree grows as strong and as tall as you will one day, you will always have that love."

Alexandra nodded her understanding. "Just like Grandma Williameena. I mostly remember her being funny and cuddly. And how she smelt like tea and toast. When I smell tea and toast, I always think of her, and her happy face. Not the day she got sick."

"Hmm see, isn't that a marvellous thing about our memories."

"I have all the memories, plus this locket and the tree, and I have you, grandpa and everybody, don't I?"

"Very clever, Alexandra," said Ben, kissing her forehead.

Alex took another huge breath, then turned around and faced her father, "Dad' can Little George sleep with me tonight, I reckon I'd like ta keep him close fer a couple of days, reckon he's gonna be frettin' somethin fierce."

"I think so; just for a couple of days," smiled Adam.

Alex ran off to the barn in search of the miniature King George rabbit. She needed to explain a few things to him about a close mutual friend who wouldn't be around anymore.

Hop Sing wiped the tear from his eyes, then feigned his usual scowl, "Alight everyone, lunch be ready in twenty minutes."

"Good I'm starved," said Hoss. They all laughed as Hop Sing headed towards the kitchen door and they followed Ben back into the house.

They were all half way in the room when Ben suddenly stopped, "What the…"

The three boys bailed up behind him."What is it, Pa," asked Joe as he stepped around his father and surveyed the big room.

"Well I'll be," said Hoss, as he came around the other side of his father and spotted what he was staring at, "I never even noticed that when we come down here before, you Adam?"

Joe, Ben and Hoss parted to give Adam a better view. He stood there also staring at the objects that had everyone's attention, "Of course not, Hoss." Adam rubbed his hands down his face hoping that the scene would change, that they were imagining things; hoping life could be normal; just for once! "Nope," he whispered when he took in the sight once more, it hadn't changed. There at the bottom of the stairs, was the gun rack; a completely empty gun rack. Not one gun stood in the clips, in their place stood a row of eight almost identical tall cane switches.

"Alexandra…" they all chorused.

TBC

Chapter 9:

Tree Houses and Cake.

A.N. A long chapter and not very funny, yet an important journey for Alexandra and a hard one to write. Please review. Thanks again to Lajoci for the beta read and the quick turnaround, so if there are any mistakes we missed them. Feel free to point them out and I will fix them.

**Adams Song adapted from **"Rock Me To Sleep" (Words by Florence Percy, alias for Elizabeth Akers Allen, 1832-1911)


	9. Tree Houses and Cake

**Guns and Switches**

3rd story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Previously:**

After a serious accident, Hoss had to put down Alexandra's beloved pony Leo. While Ben, Little Joe and Hop Sing left for town in the early hours of the morning and Hoss and Adam slept, Alexandra had gathered and hidden all the firearms in the house.

**Chapter 9:**

**Tree Houses and Cake.**

Adam left the chaos of the big room. Joe and Hoss went in search of the guns after discovering Alexandra had managed to hide just about every gun in the house, including their hand guns that had been hanging by the door above the credenza. Hop Sing had joined in on the search after he discovered the small pellet rifle he used to ward of small foxes in the chicken coup had also disappeared. Although it seemed impossible, early that morning, Alexandra managed to find and hide every firearm on the Ponderosa. All the guns except for Ben's gun in his desk drawer; this had been, thankfully, locked.

Adam made his way to the barn, hesitating when he passed Ben and Joe's mounts, noting the empty saddle scabbards that once held their rifles. Mulling it around in his head, he was pretty sure they were hidden close by. There was no way she would have time to hide them too far from the house. At first, Adam was angry when he realized the guns were missing. Each of those guns was loaded; each of them potentially dangerous if handled improperly or carelessly. He had promised Alexandra a sound switching if he ever discovered her using or handling a gun without the presence of a trusted adult. But, Adam quickly calmed himself, reading the motives behind the child's actions. He would eventually have to deal with the impulsive and dangerous nature of Alexandra's actions, but that would have to wait. The child's grief was still raw and mixed with her confusion about her mother and the loss she was feeling there also.

Adam stood quietly at the door listening to Alexandra talking to Little George, her pet King George white rabbit, caressing and consoling each other in their moment of loss.

"I knowed ya feelin a bit confused by all this, ta tell ya tha truth so am I. I'm sure Leo didn't want ta leave us. And I'm sure he's in heaven, cause he done nothing wrong, sides I don't reckon they have too many animals in hell, ceptin snakes and them jackal things, don't know ifin they're animals or not. I reckon I should ask dad about that." Alex patted the rabbit with one hand and wiped the tears that had started again with the back of her other one.

"Grandpa reckons ifin ya start ta feel sad, ya jist gotta remember all the good times we had with Leo. Like the time we all done snuck up ta the lake and went fishin with Josh. Remember we made that raft and tied a rope ta Leo's saddle, and then he done pulled it along the bank. Don't tell dad about that, I can't swim yet, so I reckon he wouldn't be too happy bout that. Thems our secrets."

Adams eyes went wide and he shook his head, he was going to add that misdemeanour to the growing list. He figured he better get in there before she incriminated herself anymore. Really he didn't want to know about anything new. Before he could enter, her sniffles started again.

"Leo's done gone and taken them secrets to the grave with him I guess." She sniffed. "Sorry Little George guess we still gonna get sad. Let's try another good memory. What about the time we swapped Leo for old Henry's grey horse, pretending that his ole hayburner had shrunk in the rain and all he needed ta do was give him an extra dipper of chaff and he'd stretch out agin. Remember that? Old Henry was too stingy a feeder, plus when he said he was gonna give Josh a whole quarter for mucking out the livery, then he only give him a penny after a full day's work; said Josh gave the horses too much chaff. We sure fooled him. Fact is ifin he hadn't bending his elbow all afternoon at the Bucket of Blood, he probably woulda worked out that Leo was a might whiter than his old grey. See grandpa's right; does make ya smile don't it, thinkin on happy times." She smiled.

Adam decided to stay hidden. Eavesdropping wasn't an activity he condoned, however besides listening to some pretty interesting tales, he hoped that Alexandra may reveal where she'd hidden the guns.

"The one thing ya gotta believe is that everybody did their best ta try and make him better. Corse ifin he hadn't of got a fright at the gun when daddy shot the snake, he mighta not had ta run off sacred and get his leg caught. Uncle Hoss done shot him, said he was in too much pain. But don't worry, I ain't never gonna let anybody shoot nobody else. I reckon it's like Sherriff Coffee says, until nobodies wearin guns, people ain't gonna bother workin' out better ways to solve their troubles. I'm starting small, but it's a start. Though Momma only had one gun with one bullet, and one bullet is all it took ta get her in a heap of trouble. Anyway don't expect anymore shootin ta go on around here fer awhile. I'd tell ya all about it but I reckon you could end up spilling the beans. Plus ifin ya don't know, and they ask; ya don't need ta lie. Ya jist shake ya head or ya shrug ya shoulders." Little George shook his head flapping his ears as he went. "Yep even better, guess shrugging ya shoulders would be a bit hard fer ya."

"I think he's pretty safe anyway, Alexandra, seems you're the only one that understands him." said Adam as he came into the barn.

Alex shot her head up, "Hey Dad, yeah I guess so, Leo understood him. Never could bamboozle old Leo, though Leo weren't that old."

"He was very old for a horse, Alexandra. A lot of children around here had a great number of good years with him."

"That's good, but don't make me and Little George feel no better, dad. Be the same ifin somethin happen ta you, ain't had you around long either, but I love ya more than I ever thought I would."

"I love you more than anything in the world, too darling." Adam sat down beside Alex on the hay bale and scrubbed at little George's ears as he nuzzled in her lap. "How you feeling?"

"Still a might sad, but not as bad as yesterday. I felt like I was disappearin', that I was all broken just like when they was taking momma away; she jist disappeared."

"She didn't disappear, Alexandra she is still alive."

"Honest?"

"Yep."

"They ain't gonna shoot her are they?"

"Hey, No, No, Alex." Adam picked her up onto his lap, rabbit an' all. "They wouldn't do that. They have some medicines, they are treating her with. The medicines take her pain away."

"But she ain't getting better, dad; you said so."

"She is a little better, now that they figured out what was poisoning her mind."

"Lead, jist like guns dad; bullets are made of lead."

"Yes, but they have got rid of most of the bad blood. It's just that she had it in her body a long time, some things inside her were permanently damaged."

"But, they ain't gonna shoot her are they dad? They were gonna hang her and you stopped them dad, you'd stop the again wouldn't ya? Even ifin they thought it was fer the best, even like Leo, but ya didn't stop Uncle Hoss…"

" No I didn't stop Uncle Hoss, but people are different, Alexandra. You know we could have waited for Hop Sing to go into Virgina City and maybe get his uncle, Hop Ling, to make a potion for Leo, but it would not have saved him, just made his passing more pleasant. It would have taken a long time to get to and back from Virginia City. And Leo was in great pain. We didn't want Leo to suffer any longer than was necessary. But it's very different for your momma and different for people. The doctors are looking after her, but we need to get her to a better hospital."

"It ain't a good Hospital, because it's a jail?

"Hmm, yes. But we do what we can."

Both sat there for a moment in silence. Adam caressed Alex curls, while Alex scrubbed at Little George's ears.

After a moment Adam lifted Alex's chin and meet her eyes, "Is this what all of this is about, you hiding all the guns?"

"What guns?"Alex asked convincingly, as she pulled away.

"No fibs, Alexandra." Adam put her back down on the bale and lifted little George off her lap and returned him to his pen.

"Guess ya real mad are ya?"

Adam clasped the cage door and stood up, turned and faced Alexandra with his hands on his hips. "Not real mad, a little worried; you want to tell me where they are?"

"But dad I ain't confessed ta taking them, besides I'm pleadin' the Fifth Amendment, remember we've been learning all about our rights.

"The Fifth Amendment is still being debated little lady, I don't think you can hide behind that one, besides it's more about the right to be questioned without being tortured".

"Ohhh, too bad I reckon they should accept the emotion."

"A motion, it's a motion, not an emotion."

"Well, it's all an emotion ta me dad, I feels pretty strongly about it."

Adam remained calm and spoke gently trying to make Alexandra understand. "I remember when you felt pretty strongly about the right to bear arms, but you've denied us our rights now."

"I never want to touch a gun agin."

"Well that's your right but what about our rights. It doesn't work like that, Alexandra. Those guns are there to protect us. A gun protected you yesterday from the snake," explained Adam, as he sat down again next to her on the bale.

"But that's what scared Leo, that's what sent him runnin, then a gun killed him..."

"You can't change any of that by hiding the guns."

"I can make sure it don't happen again."

"How?" asked Adam hoping she would a least admit to hiding the guns so they could move on.

"By hid… Not fair dad, you nearly done tricked me inta incineratin' myself."

"I'll be incinerating your backside, if you don't come clean little lady," warned Adam in frustration.

"See dad, that's all the more reason I should be pleadin' the fifth emotion. Ya threatening ta torture me. Well it won't work. "

"It's the Fifth Amendment and you've already incriminated yourself, in several ways while you were talking in here to Little George."

"You were evesdroppin, dad! I don't reckon ya can use that against me either, I reckon its like listening in on a prayer ya can't be holding that against me none, Father Flannigan says…"

"Alexandra, I don't want to use anything against you. I just want you to tell me where you hid all the guns. Then we'll go get them and then all sit down to lunch. I realise you are still upset, but misguided. Hiding the guns isn't going to change what happened to Leo. It just leaves everybody in this family, including you and Hop Sing, Little George there, and all the animals, vulnerable; exposed and unsafe. I'd be very happy if you never touch a gun again, and I'm willing to overlook the fact that you handled the guns, loaded guns I might add, without permission, but…"

"I unloaded them all dad, afore I hid them." Alex claimed proud that she remembered the strict safety rules her father had taught her.

"So you did hide them?"

"Oh! Now ya see ya trickeded me inta confessin'. Are you sure ya allowed ta do that?"

Adam smiled, "Oh Yes, I'm sure," he laughed, picked her up started tickling her belly, "and all I can say it's about time."

Alex giggled.

Adam was pleased to hear her laugh. He stopped and pulled her in close hugging her, then cupped her head as he kissed her forehead, "I love you very much Alexandra Cartwright and I hate seeing you hurt, but hiding the guns isn't going to work baby. So now you have to show us where they are."

Alex hung her head over her father's shoulder, and ran her fingers in circles around her father's back, looking at Little George; who looked straight back at her sniffing and shaking his ears. She took a huge breadth. "Okay, daddy. But promise ya won't get mad."

"Hmm, I'll try."

" and… no shootin anything"

"I can't promise that sweetheart. We need to hunt and protect each other."

Alex stayed silent for a second, mulling it over, "At least ya honest, Dad."

"Always Alex. What about you? Hmm."

Alex put her head up and leant back to look at her father's face. "And No Spanking," she edged.

"Not today," promised Adam.

Alexandra didn't move, "that sounds tricky, dad."

"Hmm, yep," he laughed, putting her down on her feet. "Okay, quit beatin' the devil around the stump; where are Grandpa's and Joe's saddle riffles?"

Alexandra blew out a breath then pointed to the feed bins. "There in the oat barrels."

Adam went and retrieved the two riffles, "shells?"

"In with Uncle Hoss' horse shoe nails."

"Good," Adam retrieved two shells. "Okay where are the others?"

"Hop Sing's pellet guns in the outhouse."

Adams eyes went wide, "not in the…"

Alex nodded…

"Alexandra!" yelled Adam.

"Dad, ya promised."

"Well Hop Sing needs that gun to keep the foxes away from the chicken coop."

"He can use my sling shot, I can teach him," offered Alex.

Adam let out a low growl as he dry scrubbed his face, "Right, next; what about the rifles where are they?"

"There's four in the grandfather clock by the door and the other four are in tinder box by the big fire."

"Our hand guns; where are they?"

Alex headed out of the barn, and into the yard, and then pointed.

Adam slapped his forehead, "please tell me you didn't throw them in the well?"

"I didn't throw them in the well dad; I put them real careful like in the pail."

"Thank go… goodness."

Adam went over to the well and looked over the side. "Alexandra?"

"I lowered the bucket right down, dad."

Adam grumbled as he cranked up the bucket, and pulled out four very saturated gun belts, that still held their weapons. He looked at Alexandra with a menacing glare.

"The safety lassos are still on, dad."

Adam didn't seem to respond to that and Alexandra slowly stepped back towards the porch and the big door. There she stopped as soon as she felt the breeze when the big door was opened. She could feel the hard bodies at her back. She craned her head backwards and looked up into the faces of her grandfather, Uncle Joe and her Uncle Hoss. They all stared down, at her.

"Hey there," waved Alexandra. "Dad done found all the guns, ceptin the ones in the grandfather clock and the tinder box. They ain't loaded, though."

"Or wet…" added Adam as he held up each of their dripping holsters.

"Awwww, that's a heap of work there, Alexandra," complained Joe.

"I'll help," she promised.

"Inside!" Bellowed Ben, as he turned her around and swatted her backside, sending her into the big room.

Alex gulped, and rubbed her backside, "Guess the no spanking deal don't count fer Grandpa's." she groused.

"Corner!" pointed Ben.

Alexandra went to the designated naughty corner, mumbling to herself, about ingrates and bellyaching family members, and maybe she shoulda burnt them guns like she did that evil hairbrush.

"Alexandra I wouldn't be sassin anyone under my breath if I were you," advised Ben.

"Weren't sassin anyone under your breath, Grandpa… Honest."

"There's no talking in the naughty corner either, Alex," said Adam as he walked into the house and laid the wet guns on the coffee table. "We are going to have to pull these all apart; they should dry out in a day. Don't know about the leather holsters, they may take a little longer."

"I'll get some soap on them as soon as they dry; they should still be soft enough and hold their shape," offered Hoss.

"What on earth did she hide all the guns for?" asked Joe.

"She didn't want ta see anybody or anything shot again."

"Why the switches?" asked Ben.

Alex turned around. "Grandpa, switches don't hurt half as much as loosing someone ya love. I'd rather ya use every one of those switches on me afore anyone else got shot and killed," Alex interrupted with sincerity.

Ben drew a big breath, "It doesn't work like that sweetheart; not out here." Ben walked over to his granddaughter and crouched down in front of her, and grabbed her waist. "I suppose it is very different in the city, they can buy all their food; they have more lawmen to look after a smaller area. They don't have wild animals, or renegade Indians, stagecoach holdups in isolated areas, and lots more Alexandra. But we have all those things out here and we need our guns for protection."

"I know, Grandpa; Dad explained, once he done caught me out incineratin' myself. I'm sorry for in… Denyin' ya rights ta bear arms."

The boys all coughed in their hands.

"Good girl, I accept your apology. You best just stay there until lunch is ready, now turn around." He indicated twirling his finger before turning to Adam, "What about Hop Sing's pellet rifle?"

"Ahh, long story, Pa, not before lunch, okay?"

Ben frowned.

"Believe me Pa, ya don't want to know." Adam screwed up his face.

Hoss parroted his expression while Joe just continued to look confused.

"Ya could always use a big hook like ya do when ya hang up the hides; ya know it probably reach all the way down the can…"

"Alex nose in the corner!" Adam ordered.

"Ohhh No, No I don't want to know," announced Ben as he wandered over to his desk.

The boys got the drift. "The Can!" they chorused.

Hoss, looked worried, "Yer ain't gonna tell Hop Sing are yer, Adam? I say we go get him a new one first thing in the morning."

"I'm with you on that one, brother," said Adam as he slapped his big younger brother on the back.

Joe suddenly got the giggles.

"Dinner ready, elvery body. Now!" Announced Hop Sing lying a huge Sunday lunch out for the family. "What so funny... Oh you find guns. You find Hop Sing's little fox gun? Why Little Joe got giggles… Why little missy in corner?"

oOo

A week later, Adam loaded up the wagon with tables and rugs, lanterns and baskets of never ending food. Alexandra's birthday party nearly didn't happen. Alex was still solemn and quiet, not wanting to celebrate her eleventh birthday. Adam wondered back to the last year. Alex had only been with them a few months before turning ten. The family at that time had decided then to have a quiet affair and celebrated both Adams and Alex's birthday together.

But this year was different, Alexandra was well entrenched into their lives, and as it turned out revelled in all the fuss, her tenth birthday lacked. But with the passing of Leo, she had wanted to cancel. The rest of the family didn't give her an option. They talked about celebrating life, and how she had even mentioned it to Leo even over his grave that she would have him there at least in spirit. Within a couple of days Alexandra was once again excited and glad they had insisted the celebrations go ahead.

Alex now bounced on the balls of her feet, at the wagon's buck board, watching Adam load up. "What else dad, what else are we gonna take up there? We should get going and all ifin we gonna decorate the trees. We gonna play horseshoes dad, we got sacks and hardboiled eggs? Though ita be funny ifin we gave Lydia Ann a real one, she fall over and probably end up with egg all over her face ita be funny. Na maybe not I kinda promised I wouldn't be nasty to her even though she still bit nasty ta me an all, but Addy reckons cause she shy on Josh, and thinks I'm shy on Josh which I ain't, though ifin I was gonna be shy on any boy I guess it would be Josh an all. Don't forget the apples, dad and the barrels ta bob fer them. What about a swimming; cin we all go swimming? I can't swim dad, Josh don't know I can't swim. Do ya reckon I could jist paddle close by the shore? You cin come in with me, can't ya dad? We still gonna have a campfire later, jist us, like the time when I first come here? I still don't see why little George can't come, I'd watch him, well most of the time, then the rest of the time I could keep him the tree house . Oh I know we could take his pen up there; it will fit won't it dad?"

"Alex stop! No it won't fit in; we will be lucky to fit in, now go and get changed. As soon as Marty gets here we're going." He said returning to the porch for yet another basket of food.

"What fer?"

Adam stropped and looked at Alex; concerned she may be still a little clingy and unwelcoming to his attention to Marty. "Because we invited her, and she wants to help set up before everybody gets up there."

"No, I mean why do I need ta get changed? What's wrong with my britches, I can climb in these. Plus, I have my union suit on underneath fer swimming."

Relieved Adam continued on his next task. "No, go and put the pretty dress on. The one I got for you, and petticoats; you can swim in your draws and one petticoat."

"A dress? This ain't some fancy shin dig, dad, it's a party, a picnic at the lake with trees an stuff. I'll look stupid in a dress. Anyway what you gonna swim in? What's Marty gonna swim in?"

"I got…had some suits made especially for swimming in San Francisco, that way we can all go swimming together."

"So how come ya didn't get me a suit for swimmin' in?"

"You can't swim."

"Well that's yer fault, dad. Ya still haven't taught me."

"True, but they didn't make them in children's sizes. Now get a move on; go put on a dress, shoes, stockings and two petticoats," said Adam, holding up two fingers.

"Aww dad, what's all the hullabaloo, next ya be puttin a humongous bow in ma hair."

"Humongous?"

"Yeah, good word, hey dad. Uncle Hoss, done used it. He told Hop Sing, he had a humongous appetite. Gee do ya reckon there's gonna be enough food for everybody?"

"Plenty, even for Uncle Hoss' humongous appetite." Adam set down the last of the barrels, " course there'll be none for you." He said matter of factly.

"Huh, why, it's my birthday? Hop Sing done wrote it on the cake."

"Well, it would be a shame if you weren't there to cut it because we left without you, for not wearing what I've told you. Now you coming, or not?" He said, standing there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Alex scowled, crossed her arms, like her father, and stomped her foot.

Adam raised one eyebrow, "en garde," he announced dropping his hands to take a step towards her.

Alexandra recognised the eyebrow warning and her father's position of attack. She backed up slowly, then turned around and ran for the house with her father hot on her tail.

Adam got a playful swat in before she scooted up the stairs, then turned around and went back to the wagon to secure the load. As he was tying the last knot, Marty trotted in on Dreamer.

"Hey there Pretty Lady," said Adam, grabbing her reigns he tied her horse to the rail, and helped her down.

"Hey there yourself, cowboy. All packed?" She asked.

"Yep," Adam looked down at her riding skirt, hemmed just below the knee and her long brown riding boots. "You going to wear that?"

"Yes, Adam, I can't ride in bustles and petticoats.'

"But I thought you might ride in the wagon, with Alex and me," he pouted.

"Hmm did you, well I can do that in this outfit too. What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing but it's a little tight, and well I want to show you off, but not have people ogling you."

"Oh really, I don't think a bunch of kids are going to be ogling me. I left town like this and nobody paid me no mind," said Marty a bit peevishly.

"I don't believe that, they must be blind; you're too beautiful," Adam conceded, he leaned in and kissed Marty softly on the lips."

"Well saved Mr Cartwright," said Marty as she went to return the kiss, but before she could, they heard a sudden cry from above their heads.

"Hey dad, don't forget ya guitar." Alex yelled, then spotted Martha. "Hello Marty."

"Happy Birthday, Alexandra."

"Thank you. Hey Dad, Marty ain't wearing no frilly skirts and petticoats, why do I hafta?"

"Because you don't have a riding skirt."

"But Dad, she ain't wearin petticoats how can she be wearin petticoats it real tight. I could just wear mu dress without petticoats too couldn't I? Its gets so hot, You don't like bein hot and steamy jist like me. Marty ain't gonna be hot, are ya Marty, though I reckon them boots would be hot on ya feet, but real fittin' for the lake and ridin'. That skirt is sure short Miss Marty, you could climb tress real good in that, corsin ya still would have ta go last jist in case people done try looking up ya dress and seeing ya unmentionables, especially ifin ya can't fit a petticoat under them tight skirts. It sure is tight ain't it dad? Maybe ya shouldn't climb any tress Marty jist ta be safe."

Adam blushed, then yelled up at the rambling youngster at her window. " Alex, you've got five minutes."

Marty Laughed, "Wait, Alex I'll help." Marty walked over and grabbed a package from her saddle bags, then took off up the stairs.

Adam grabbed his guitar and put it behind the seat of the wagon. Within five minutes, both girls were down and ready to take off.

Adam rolled his eyes at the site, "Daddy, look what Marty got me fer my birthday." Alex spun around showing off a tailored riding skirt. "See, it's a skirt, in the front and britches from the back, so ya can ride western saddle style, ain't that clever?" Alex stopped, then quietly added, "Though I don't have a horse."

"We'll get you a new pony Alex," Adam said gently.

"Don't want one… ever", mumbled Alex.

Marty went red from embarrassment, "Adam I'm so sorry, I didn't think; I heard about…"

"It's fine Marty." Adam went over to Alex and bent down in front of the little girl, who was looking at her boots as she drew circles in the dirt. "Alexandra, you may not be ready now, but you will one day. You need a horse out here, besides, this is just too clever a skirt, not to use isn't it?" Adam cupped her chin and lifted it. "Alex…You've embarrassed Marty, she bought that especially for you."

Alex looked up, "Sorry Marty, it's real nice… Besides I cin use it jist as well ta climb tress without getting ma petticoats caught or people seeing ma unmentionables." She smiled.

"That's the way… Real clever too, little lady," quipped Adam, "but what about your hair, did you at least run a brush through it?" he asked examining her unruly blonde mop.

"I suggested the same," said Marty, but I couldn't find a hairbrush."

"Really? Alexandra where is your hairbrush?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders,

"That's not an answer."

"It's lost."

"Hmm, come here." Adam pulled out his comb, and tried running it through Alex's curls, pulling and jagging at her hair.

"Oww Dad, ya gonna pull ma eyes around ta ma forehead. I'm gonna end up looking like one of Hop Sings, cousins."

"I'm never going to get these knots out," said Adam.

"Here, Alex I'll do it. I think I have a pretty ribbon in my saddle bags, do you want a pony tail; just like me?" asked Marty as she swished her long curly ponytail around.

Alex screwed up her face and looked at her father who smiled and nodded, "It will look really pretty."

"Okay, jist for you, dad."

"Thank you" he said then kissed her nose. "Come on then up you get." Adam lifted Alex into the wagon, and then helped Marty up, with ribbon in hand. He then lead Dreamer to the corral, and let him loose. Soon they were all seated and headed out the ranch's gates, towards the lake and the tree house.

oOo

It had only taken an hour to get to the tree house and another hour to set up. Within half an hour of Hop Sing arriving, he was busily slapping naughty fingers away from the icing on the huge cake he'd made for Alexandra's birthday. Most of their invited guest had arrived with their families, making a great day out for everyone.

The young Cartwright men were all running games and events, handing out prizes for any feat that took their fancy. Making sure every child would have won something by the end of the day. Hoss had a group of kids by the horseshoe pole, while Joe had a Sack race in the process. Adam was in the water, throwing children in the shallows by the bank. The boys especially enjoyed the rough play. They banded together and waded up to Adam trying to pull him under. But he easily thwarted their attempts, bellowing like Poseidon, he shucked them from both side of his body, and the occasional one that had clawed their way onto his back, to roars and laughter.

Marty joined in with the sack races trying to get the girls to outdo the clumsy boys, by adding the handicap of an egg and spoon. She pumped them full of rousing speeches pointing out their superior multi tasking skills and good balance compared to the boys' mere speed. Many of the other parents either joined in or added their help and plates of food to Hop Sings ever growing spread.

Alexandra went from game station to station, trying to get it all in. She was quickly outed in the horseshoe competition, but won the sack race in her heat, but Joe had awarded another child the ribbon, for the creative way they bounced over the finishing line. Alex was becoming a little peeved, it was her party and she had yet to win anything. Again she lost the egg and spon race when she bumped Lydia Ann and they both lost their eggs.

Lydia Ann looked fit to wail, so Little Joe quickly helped her up and replaced her egg, then disqualified Alex in the process. Lydia Ann fluttered her eyelashes at Joe. He blushed and Daisymae giggled whispering, "looks like I have competition." Joe turned to go back to the finishing line, and restart the heat, when suddenly a hardboiled egg hit him square in his forehead.

Alex smirked from the other side of the tree, and then took off towards the lake. "Hey dad, can I come in?"

Adam had seen his little green eyed monster throw that egg. For now he chose to ignore it. He remembered some of Joe's birthday parties. It was very much the same with him, he get worked up and excited about the party and when the action was happening and he wasn't the centre of attention he'd become sullen and precociously jealous. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yep, can you hold me, just in case?"

"Why can't yer swim Alex? Ya can't be one of Poseidon's Ocean nits." yelled Willy.

"Oceanids," corrected Adam.

"Yeah them, ifin ya can't swim, besides ya a girl. Poseidon's army ain't girls."

"Ah… The Oceanids were both male and female, Willy. It's alright, Alex, you come in," said Adam and winked.

Alex smiled, "thanks dad, besides, didn't, Queen Amphitrite end up ruling over all them ocean nit wits anyway."

"That she did." Adam smiled understanding Alexandra had been feeling very much left out.

Within minutes Alex had joined the rambunctious bunch and was very much holding her own. Adam was quick to scoop her up when he dunked her and rarely had her out of his grasp without drawing attention to her inability to swim. She quickly gained confidence as she watched the boys' dogpaddling and copied them. "Well done your majesty," he said as he picked her up, and held her on his hips as he continued to flip the boys off his back.

"Surrounded by a horde of young ones suits you my friend, though I suspect you will be too tired to keep up the charade much longer. Who are you, the great god Neptune or his son Titan?"

"Yuma!" yelled Alexandra. "Dad's King of the nit wits," she explained.

Yuma, stood at the bank watching his friend Adam play host to a village of children, or so it seemed. "King of all nit wits, that he is," laughed Yuma. "Happy birthday Alexandra Cartwright."

"Thank you Yuma, is Lajoci here?" asked Alexandra.

"He is. He comes now with Kimama and Fire Dance." Yuma pointed to the clearing. There Kimama rode in on horseback with her baby tucked in a papoose tied tightly to her chest. Lajoci followed riding a beautiful white horse bare back.

"Well everybody, I think that means we are ready to eat. Poseidon grants all Ocean nit wits shore leave," declared Adam. The kids laughed and they all waded back to shore, and then hurried off to get changed. Adam put Alex down and sent her off to change in the opposite direction to the boys. Alex went to object, but stopped in her tracks when Adam held up his hand, "go change back into your riding skirt, Alex, otherwise; no cake."

Alex eyes went wide and she shot off as Adam continued on to shake Yuma's hand. "Welcome Yuma, I'm so glad you came."

Marty spotted Yuma and ran to greet him. "Yuma, How wonderful to see you and Kimama…." Marty ran to her friend and helped her with the Baby. "Oh Kimama she's so beautiful, and healthy."

"And strong." said Kimama.

Ben moved over to welcome the newcomers, "Yuma, Kimama, welcome, come let me introduce to some of our neighbours. Ahh… Adam, I think you better change out of that… hmmm suit thingy…"

"Pa it's the latest…" Ben held up his hand, "go change now Adam, otherwise no cake."

Yuma laughed, "Go my friend we are in good hands, and I promise to keep any curious eyes away from the bushes," he said smirking at Marty.

Marty blushed, remembering their encounter at the village stream months back. She hurried on toward the table of food.

Soon all the families were eating and collecting plates of food from the smorgasbord. They sat on their picnic blankets chatting to neighbours. Adam, Alex and Marty joined Yuma and their families. Most of the families were welcoming to the Cartwrights Paiute friends, yet many, besides Marty, were still wary, or perhaps cautious of them. The Paiutes lived in relative peace with the good folk of Virginia City and many farms and surrounding ranches had Paiute men and women working in their fields. However the town Paiutes dressed like the whites, though much more simply, unlike Yuma and Kimama who wore the traditional tunics and beaded dress of their Village. Lajoci too, created a little curiosity amongst the children dressed in his buckskin leggings and breechcloth. Unlike his father, however he wore no shirt.

"Time to cut the cake," yelled Hoss, and all the children came running.

Hop Sing had made a huge cake with chocolate icing. Written on the top was Alexandra's name; her full name much to her dismay, Alexandra Williameena Cartwright. Williameena had been her Grandmothers name, but most people had called her Billy. She had been named after her father William. William Defoe had been the ring master of a very successful Circus and travelling Carnival. Suddenly everybody was singing Happy Birthday, while Hop Sing lit the candles.

Alex drew a huge breath and blew them out. She turned around to the smiles of the adults and an abundance of gifts that were being stacked up in her arms.

Her father, Joe and Hoss along with Ben would save their gifts for later. They had all a similar theme in mind some months ago, however with the loss of Leo they thought it best to wait for a private family moment. However she was pretty pleased with her booty, which included a new sling shot from Josh and a jar of candy from Lydia Ann. Willy had gone in with a couple of the other kids and organised a store bought fishing rod, which was the envy of every kid there including Hoss.

As she revelled in the attention, Alex did not see Lajoci leave the crowd. He returned and the sea of children parted, revealing the youngster leading the beautiful white horse.

"Alexandra, she is my gift to you. I have heard of your loss and though…."

But Alex did not wait to let Lajoci finished, "Take it away, I don't want it… I hate…"

"Alexandra!" snapped Adam.

Alex looked up with tears in her eyes, then burst through the crowd, and ran.

Lajoci was dismayed and confused. He thought his gift was wonderful; the horse was an animal to be treasured and this one was would have been most sought after among his people. He Looked at the scowling faces of the crowd, then quickly mounted the white horse and galloped off.

Yuma and Adam took off after their offspring. Yuma jumped on his horse and galloped towards the meadow and Lajoci's vanishing form.

Adam spotted Alex head towards the tree house. He followed and scaled the ladder, where Alexandra had sought refuge. "Ya can't come up here Dad, besides ya don't fit," she sniffed.

"That's where you are wrong young Lady." Adam growled as he pulled himself up through the newly renovated trap door. "Remember I'm the one who has done all the repairs."

"Fine then, but I ain't talking." Alex shuffled into the corner and turned her head away.

"Good because that means you're going to listen" Adam grabbed her, and turned her around only to have her pull herself aggressively out of his grasp.

"Enough! Look at me please," adding a sharp swat to her backside.

Alex quickly complied, though the scowl and the tears still very much part of her face.

"That was rude and uncalled for. Lajoci went to a great deal of trouble, to get that animal. I wouldn't be surprised if he handled her and broke her himself."

"Ya shoulda told him, I didn't want another horse. Leo was the bestest horse and I don't want another one. Yer jist can't go replacing things like that." She yelled.

"Alex you will stop that yelling immediately. I understand how you are feeling, but that is no reason to insult your guest and your friend. And you will go out there and apologize then accept his gift graciously. Is that understood?"

Alex still scowled but nodded.

"Words, Alexandra."

"Yes dad."

"Good let's hope Yuma has been able to bring Lajoci back."

"Why, where did he go?"

"He rode off, very upset. You embarrassed him. All your friends were staring at him making him feel even worse."

Alex started to cry, "I didn't mean that to happen, daddy, honest. Lajoci is my friend, I jist got upset an all. It's just he's a white horse jist like Leo.

"He's a she. A little filly, and not very much like Leo at all. Think about it," he said, hoping see would just calm down enough and stay on track.

"I guess," she sniffled. "She's a lot whiter ain't she, dad; kinda like a unicorn. Her nose is pink. Them real magical creatures; unicorns, cause they survived the flood when they missed the arc. They must be like sea creatures da ifin they could swim for that long. Maybe it had something ta do with their horns. I bet them sons of Noah got inta trouble fer forgetting them an all. They mustin' have checked their list too well. They shoulda counted heads like Miss Jones done when she takes us on a expedition, like Livingstone. Uncle Hoss is been countin' heads all day, he's afeared he's going ta loosed one of them kids. I guess he wouldn't have ta worry, really cause there ain't no floods coming. Yep she's a pretty horse ain't she dad, and really not like Leo at all. Do ya think she knows I was jist upset? I mean I don't think I could ride her yet, but don't mean I can't pat her. That's ifin Lajoci will let me he's probably really mad at me now he probably don't wanta be my friend, I wouldn't blame him, I guess. What ifin he never bee's my friend agin, what ifin he wants ta start an Indian war with me I wouldn't wan ta fight him, but I wouldn't blame him iffin he never wants ta talk ta me agin or wanta jist punch me in the nose. Maybe I should jist let him …"

Adam jumped in before she could get off track again. "Well let's see if we can fix all this. Okay?" he asked as he wiped the last of her tears away.

They climbed down from the tree house, to find the picnic had continued on its merry way, Both Hoss and Joe had gathered up the kids and started laying yabby traps in the side of the banks under the animated directions of Marty. Nobody was sure what yabbies were, or if they even existed in Lake Tahoe or not, but Marty had assured them that all the Australian children she knew found trying to catch the shrimp like creature a lot of fun.

Alexandra and Adam stood in the clearing and watched Lajoci and Yuma return. Before either could speak, Alex ran up to the white horse with Lajoci still on her back, and stopped to rub her nose. "I'm sorry Lajoci; she is beautiful… I jist got sad again. I thought…It's like I'm replacing Leo, and I don't think I should. I think it means I am not bein honourable to him, but I have dishonoured you and I as sure as hec didn't mean ta do that. I hope we are still friends".

Lajoci, stayed silent for a while. He was still hurt by Alex's reactions, and as well had been severely chastised by his father for taking off in a fit and so recklessly on the young horse. "Her Name is Carlacipo.. it means loyal one…some say it means …" he looked at his father for the right white man's words.

"Monument of Honor," announced Yuma.

"Yes that… monuments are built in memory of people…monuments do not replace the person, they are memories built for honour is that not right?"

"That's right", said Adam. "It is a very special and a very thoughtful gift. You are a wise man."

"With a boys temper," added his father.

"It ain't his fault Yuma, its mine. I accept your gift with great pleasure Lajoci… It's a good name ain't it?

"I am sorry that I upset you, but she is not a replacement, Alexandra. She is another horse; another friend, she will be loyal to you if you treat her well. She cannot replace Leo, I know this. That was not my intention; she is to add to your treasures. She has her own spirit."

Alex smiled and patted the horse. She still didn't know how she felt about another horse, but she would think about Lajoci's words. Most of all she felt in her heart that her friend was indeed a very special boy; which meant the gift was not the real treasure, but the friendship and loyal friend that stood in front of her; the one who handed her the handmade braided leather lead.

oOo

The afternoon went back to the festivities. Adam hoped it would soon wind down, but he had promised, the kids a campfire and stories as soon as it got dark and as long as there was no rain. The families could make their way home safely with the promise of the full moon, though some families who lived too far away from the boundaries had decided to move on already. The remaining adults cleared up while Adam and Yuma set the campfires. All of a sudden a fight broke out.

Yuma and Adam ran to the lake where Hoss and Marty had found themselves tangled up with the fighting pair in the mud of the banks.

Lajoci stood on the banks of the lake, yelling, "Alexandra Cartwright, I am brave enough to fight my own battles."

There, barely recognisable was Alexandra rolling in the mud, trying to get a good left hook into Willy Fitzgerald's jaw.

"Alexandra!"

TBC

Chapter 10

Blood Brothers.

A.N. Well, Alex has managed to avoid any real trouble and is on the mend, though I don't think Adam will be pleased about the fighting. But how will they teach these children tolerance. Adam and Yuma have a campfire story for them. Kudos to Lajoci for her beta reading and ideas as well as carlacipo for the idea some months back. Hope you like the promised cameo. LOL, I know a horse, but a pretty and loyal one.


	10. Blood Brothers pt 1

**Guns and Switches**

3rdstory in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: Alexandra has some life lessons to learn. Alex tries to persuade Adam of her reasons for needing a gun. Adam has a little persuasion method of his own in mind. But there is another life lesson for Alex, one that may prepare her for a special but difficult journey. Marty and Adam start courting. Warning: CP of a minor in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Previously:**

A week after Leo's death and the return of all the guns, except Hop Sing's ( Ewwwwe) the family has spent the day up at the tree house for Alexandra's 11th birthday party. Lajoci and his family had arrived and their gift of a beautiful white horse was not received all that well at first. However once that was sorted out the afternoon went back to the festivities. As promised Adam intended to end the activities with a campfire and a bit of a camp out. Most of the families that lived too far left, leaving the Cartwrights and a few adults to supervise the remaining children. While Adam and Yuma set the campfires, a fight broke out amongst the children. Yuma and Adam ran to the lake where Hoss and Marty had found themselves tangled up with the fighting couple in the muddy banks. There, barely recognisable was Alexandra rolling in the mud, trying to get a good left hook into Willy Fitzgerald's jaw.

**Chapter 10**

**Blood Brothers pt1.**

Hoss and Marty pulled themselves up off the ground and tried once again to separate the children. Lajoci tried to move in between them, still indignantly grumbling something about Alexandra fighting his battles for him.

"You take that back Willy Fitzgerald ya no good biggoat," yelled Alexandra.

"I ain't taking anything back, ya Indjin lov… Ow…"

Alexandra managed to a get a swipe at Willy before her uncle managed to pull her off the boy. Unfortunately he stepped back and tripped on Lajoci's form who had wriggled his way forward and underneath the big man, claiming he was going to count coup on the white boy: a prestigious act of bravery by touching or hitting an enemy without shedding blood, but, so he declared; if he'd had a knife he would have scalp him.

Hoss fell back knocking Marty into the shallow banks of the river. He swung around, still with a wriggling and cussing Alexandra tucked under his arm.

Yuma and Adam quickly stepped in. Adam ran to help Marty out of the water, while Yuma, picked up his lightweight son and held him at arm's length, away from the surly face of a little white boy.

"Let me go, Father, I will teach this white boy a lesson," demanded Lajoci.

"Go ahead, Indjin, jist cause ya catch fish without a rod don't mean ya can hold ya own in a fight," retorted a snarling Willy.

Willy Fitzgerald, "You say one more deogr… deog… nasty remark about another person here and I'll take yer across my knee in front of everyone," warned Hoss.

"You tell him Uncle Hoss," cheered Alex from under Hoss arms, "he's jist done snitchy cause Lajoci caught more fish than him."

"I am not, I don't know why ya think he's so hot diggity dog, jist because he bought ya a dumb ole horse."

"Carla ain't a dumb ole horse you weasel, Willy Fitzgerald. Why I'm gonna knock ya teeth out."Alex wriggled and tried to get at the boy again, but instead Willy moved towards her.

He didn't get very far, as Josh then the other children all got in on the melee. Meanwhile Adam was helping Marty out of the water. He guided her to the fire to dry off. Yuma put Lajoci down and went to help Hoss, who was working his way through the pile of youngsters one handed, flinging them on to the banks where Yuma lined them up with Lajoci.

Hoss got to Willy last and pulled him up then tucked him under his other arm, as he wadded out of the ankle deep water. Both Willy and Alex wriggled in Hoss's arms, but to no avail. The big man stood next to Yuma, both men presenting ominous figures to the wet and puffing children, who now stood to attention in a long row on the bank.

"Right now!" said Hoss, "what's all this hullabaloo about?

The children all started to talk at once. Except for Willy and Alex who had decided to try and get at each other again, while Hoss was distracted with all the noise from the others. Yuma barely concealed his mirth, but had no choice when a squeal sounded out. Alex had managed to grab a clump of Willy's hair and was mercilessly pulling it.

Lajoci, however had no such decorum and burst out laughing. "Alexandra Cartwright, remind me to teach you how to scalp an enemy, correctly."

Yuma crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his son, while Hoss dropped both children on their feet, when Willy corked him square in the thigh while trying to take a swing at Alexandra. Hoss and grabbed them by their collars in one of his large hands and before either child knew what hit them, the big man's palm made contact with a resounding thwack to each very wet backside. The stinging swat left each child breathless, as they were escorted to opposite ends of the line, rubbing their tails furiously.

Hoss marched back in front of the troops, who now stood silently; too scared of both the men in front of them to make the slightest movement or sound. "Josh, tell me what all this is about?" demanded Hoss.

"Not rightly sure, Mr Cartwright, Sir, but Willy was bragging about…"

"Were not," yelled Willy.

"Willy"!...Go on Josh," continued Hoss.

"Willy was bragging about the fishing rod he done got us all ta put in for Alex. Lajoci here told him that a fancy white man's fishing rod wasn't the best way ta catch fish. He then showed us how ta make a spear. We was all having a go when Willy got real mad, then made a crack about Indjin's, being no good thief's and that's why they don't need fishing rods, cause they steal everything, and that he probly done stole that horse. Lajoci got real mad and said he done caught the horse heself, and broke it in too."

"Willy didn't believe him; said Indjin's were good liars too," added Jessica, "which weren't very polite."

"Alex got mad then and told Willy iffin he didn't shut his trap she's shut it real good, afore he could cry for his momma," quoted Jonathan.

"Which weren't very nice, either, cause Willy ain't got no ma." said Danny.

Alex gulped, "I didn't know that. Hey, Willy I woulda never said that ifin I knowed you…"

"Yeah, I don't care what ya think, Alex, you ain't got no ma either, so you cin jist…"

Alexandra slammed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! See he's a no good bully, he's a ignoring biggoat. That means ya a dumb, stubborn butt head, that don't like peoples jist cause they ain't the same as you." Alex then dropped her hands before going on to explain and gesticulate. "Miss Jones reckons everyone is done made in God's image, and she don't mean ya made ta look like him, cause no one's really sure what God looks like ceptin his proly real big and old with a beard and muscle arms, like in that picture book dad done showed me, by this ITalin fella, called Michael Angelo. It done showed him given this pansy looking fella, his name was Adam too, ceptin he wasn't as strong looking as my dad, but that because he hadn't been given his soul yet. God done gives us all a soul. Miss Jones reckons all men which also means women and children are made in his image; that means like him, God; of his heart and his soul: sole, not like on ya feet. Everybody thinks ya soul is in your feet or ya…"

"I thought it was in ya sole of ya feet," said a surprised Jessica.

"Na, it's in ya butt ain't it?" asked Danny

"No inside ya head…" said Willy.

"Well it ain't in your head, Willy, ifin it was, it would be pretty lonely," insulted Alex.

"Is not in ya head. Ya heard Miss Jones; it's in ya heart and muscles," clarified Josh.

"Yeah that fella in that paintin' was sure weak looking afore he got a soul," agreed Alexandra.

"It is your memories, your memories and the spirit of your ancestors who choose to pass it on," said a philosophical Lajoci.

Hoss waved his arms about trying to quieten the mob. "It don't matter where yer soul is. The important thing is ya got one; each of ya, and ya don't need ta be fighting one another."

"But we need ta fight our enemies," explained Lajoci and glaring at Willy. "Yeah, said Willy, "jist cause they's got souls don't mean they's the right soul. My pa had ta fight the Indians."

"My great grandpa had ta fight the British, they had souls, but they wanted ta be in charge of us. Our souls need ta be free," explained Jonathan.

"Yeah and what about the Yankees fighten with the Johnny Rebs, they reckon there's gonna be a big fight between the states and we all Americans, and we all's got souls the same, ain't we?" questioned Josh.

"Exactly, but we shouldn't be fighten each other. It's true we have fought the Indians, my own Momma was killed by an Indian arrow when I was jist a baby," revealed Hoss.

The children gasped, some saddened by the image of a dying mother holding a baby and some trying to imagine the big man in front of them ever being that small.

"So how kin ya like Indians?" Willy asked softly and sincerely.

"Sames as I like you." Hoss spoke slower and quieter. "I remember bad things lots of people done ta each other, white men, Irishmen, Englishmen, Italians, but I judge people for themselves, not fer where they's was born or what they's look like."

Yuma spoke up. "My people have been on this land for many moons. We travel, down from the hills during the summer months and move closer to the rivers. We have fought the white man; we have fought other Indian tribes. Once, the Shoshone were our sworn enemy. Once the white man was also, but my father and now chief Wuna Mucca, strive for peace among all those who wish to share the Great Plains and the mountains and the sky's. He believes our ancestors wish it. But we cannot live in peace if the young do not grow to respect and love not only the gifts Father Sky brings to the land but the gifts he brings those who walk upright upon it."

The children were lulled into silence. These two men, large and yet gentle spoke from the heart. It was easy to be awed by them and while they did not understand everything, they sensed the truth and honesty behind their voices, like a heavenly secret their world held for all of them.

"Seems ta me you two boys were to fit ta bust trying ta make the other look foolish, ya forgot ta appreciate those gifts in each other, in all of you. Shame on you," Hoss admonished in a soft voice looking at each child until they guiltily hung their heads.

"That's because they were both jist showin off fer Alex," said Lydia Ann. "Willy's real shy on her."

"He is not…I am not!" Alex and Willy cried at the same time.

"Yeah, well why did you go and get everybody to put in for that store bought fishing rod? Uncle Sam reckons it cost a whole five dollars."

"Lydia Ann it ain't polite to mention the cost of gifts," chastised Jessica.

Willy blushed. "I wasn't… Its jist that…Well were all gonna be in the tree house club, ain't we? Well I jist thought it would be a good thing ta have, we's could all share it."

"Yeah Lydia Ann, Willy ain't shy on me," declared Alexandra. "Yer such a prissy girl always thinking about love, and sparking and becomin' a wife, and having babies. I betcha don't even know where babies come from and hows they get out ta get born. I betcha ifin ya did knowed, ya change ya mind real quick."

"Yeah, Ma pa told me they come when …" Danny started to explain.

"Whoa there," cried Hoss, "We're getting off track here. Help…Adammmm!"

Yuma, couldn't contain his mirth any longer, and burst into a loud laugh. A laughter that was infectious and somewhat confusing to the children at first. The big scary Indian was laughing and holding his stomach, laughing just like a white man.

Adam left Marty and was soon at Hoss' side. "Hoss, what's the problem?"

"Oh, nothin brother, you got that fire going yet? I think we should jist get the camp out started."

Adam stood tall and crossed his arms. Then he walked the line of the children standing at attention in front of him. "Well I don't know. I've got a good mind to pack this all up and send everybody home. Marty's wet through and so are some of you lot. Plus I'm not real happy about the way you've all treated each other here today," he scowled.

"Perhaps my friend," said Yuma, as he slapped Adam on the back and then draped his big arm across his shoulder, "we should get them cleaned and let them dry by the fire. The moon is full and the light will be good when it is time to go. I will help guide the wagons heading east. Perhaps a story will lift everybody's spirits and teach a lesson at the same time."

"Yeah dad, you promised. Sides, it weren't everybody's fault. We all shouldn't be punished fer one persons indescriptions," defended Alex.

"Alexandra we will deal with your indiscretions when we get home. I'll be betting you won't be liking the very descriptive conversation we'll be having about fighting, little girl," growled Adam.

"But Alex, is right, my friend, it would not be fair to punish everyone here." Said Yuma

Adam had no intention of sending everybody home, but he revelled in the opportunity to make the children a little more appreciative of the efforts the adults had gone to, not to mention; hoping that they would be subdued and chastised enough to not cause any more trouble. "Okay you lot, get your faces washed and your clothes brushed down, detail line up in front of Marty. Then get your bedrolls, and set them up around the fire."

All the children smiled, and went to run off…

" HOLD IT!" yelled Hoss.

The children snapped to attention again.

"Willy, you and Lajoci shake hands and Alex I want you to shake hands with Willy too. Friends are too important and it's the sportin' thing to do."

Begrudgingly Alex stepped over to Willy and said, "I'm real sorry fer callin' ya a sissy cry baby momma's boy, Willy…"

"Yer didn't call me that!"

"Oh? Well I was thinking of calling ya that…Anyways it weren't right. I'm awful sorry ya an ingnoring biggoat, but, I guess that's somethin ya can't help and ya might growed out of it one day. Jist the same, I think ya done picked a real nice present fer me, and well spear fishing is jist as much fun, ifin ya waited a might longer we could used spears and rods and caught enough fish for supper fer everyone. I think you and Lajoci are jist the same peoples in God's eyes and my eyes too, so ifin ya gonna be my friend ya hafta be friends with each other." Alex declared, and then pushed Lajoci over to Willy. "Now shake hands." Willy put out his hand. Lajoci stared at it for a moment, wondering if he touched the boy, whether it could be counted as coup. He looked at his father.

"It is even braver to make peace with your enemy," advised Yuma.

Lajoci smiled and shook Willy's hand; counted coup in his mind and made peace with the white boy. This was indeed an interesting party.

Satisfied, Hoss declared, "Now you are dismissed!"

The children ran off towards Marty, where she started a production line. Ben, Hop Sing, Daisymae, Dawn Potter Smythe, and Kimama, Abigail Jones along with Josh's mom Maggie all pitched in, cleaning dirty faces and brushing as much of the caked mud off their offspring as they could.

Alexandra had lined up in front of Marty and scowled when she noticed Marty wearing a clean black shirt. She was sure it was her dad's, she could smell it was his; he always carried a spare. Alexandra wasn't too happy about that, besides her clothes were a lot wetter than Marty's.

The detail of men that remained, including Sam Potter, Sheriff Coffee and, little Joe, helped to get the fire roaring and a safe area marked out. Adam silently thought to himself, that this would be the last party of such magnitude he would ever attempt. His father had tried to warn him. Abigail Jones was impressed, but did voice the opinion that she thought he was mad, while Sam Potter had encouraged the idea, even offering to ferry children to and fro, if some parents couldn't. Looking back now, Adam had the faintest suspicion that perhaps Sam's encouragement came from a distorted sense of revenge for the debacle and mess Alex had made in his store months ago.

Adam didn't have much more time to dwell on how he would do things differently next year, as each clean child appeared with their bedroll and placed them in a circle around the fire. Yuma and Adam made themselves comfortable as they waited for the last of the angels with cleaner faces to gather.

"Well my, friend, what marvellous tale are you going to entertain the masses with? Perhaps a story about The Pied Piper Of Hamlin?"

"Don't be foolish, I don't want to give them any ideas, besides there is no way I would want to keep all of these children, even for a king's ransom." He laughed.

"Ahh yes, but there would be a lesson in it," smirked Yuma.

"I can think of a better one," said Adam as he watched Alex scowl at Marty and fighting against her face washing techniques. "Alex goes hot and cold with Marty."

"It is perhaps a similar situation as the horse. Perhaps she feels she is a replacement for her mother."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. I am sorry the horse caused such a scene. You have been a good friend and Lajoci's a fine boy. I think most of the children have gained respect for him today."

"Children are quick to learn, but that young William…"

"Hmm, Willy Fitzgerald; he has had a tough time of it, really. He, his father and older brother survived an Indian attack on a wagon train to Arizona. They turned around and came back when his mother was killed and his sister taken by the Apache. She was never found. But Tom Fitzgerald is a good man, he is very accepting of the Paiutes. His oldest boy went through a bit of trouble a couple of years ago, but Tom straightened him out."

"Well that makes sense, but I think it may have also been fueled by smitten young boys; a crush."

"What? On Alexandra?"

"Yes; I think so, he is not the only one my friend, Lajoci has acted like a proud peacock all afternoon. He wishes to grow up too soon."

"Well Alexandra is not interested in boys yet, why she's only eleven, any boy that makes one move will have to…"

Yuma started laughing,

Adam realised his friend was ribbing him, "You are a bastar…"

"Careful white man, there are innocent children here."

"And they will stay that way," laughed Adam.

"I agree, but they wish to grow up so fast, it is my biggest conflict with Lajoci."

"If I remember it was very much the same with you. Yuma, son of a chief, who thought he should be the one to lead his people at what age…"

"Twelve moons, but I was not the only one that thought he was too big for his buckskins. Or was not particularly interested in honouring his new mother," teased Yuma.

Adam nodded.

"Perhaps this is a story that could be told to the young ones who will succeed us," suggested Yuma.

"Good idea, but I'm telling it."

"You will embellish, I know it…However, I will not interrupt, as long as you make me look good," laughed Yuma.

All the children were now settled, sitting on the bedrolls waiting with anticipation. Lajoci came down and sat opposite his father crossing his legs, like he was seated in a circle of council elders. Many of the boys copied his stance, including Willy Fitzgerald. The rest of the adults joined in, sitting on the large logs behind, or as in Joe's case a little further back from the group with Daisymae. Ben ushered him closer, much to his dismay. Marty sat down next to Adam.

"Here Uncle Joe," said Alex, "you can have my spot." Alex picked up her blanket wrapped it around herself and moved into sit on her father's lap. "Hey dad, can I sit here?" she asked.

Adam smirked at Marty, who smiled back and nodded, then pointed to her clean black shirt. Adam got the reference. "Sure baby." He pulled her in close and tucked the blanket around.

"I hope ya aren't gonna tell any ghost stories," said Jessica.

"Aww, why ya scaredy cat?" teased Jonathan.

"Ghosts are just the great spirits of our ancestors they are nothing to be afraid of," wisely declared Lajoci.

"Unless you have angered them, or sprouted false pride in their name," chastised Yuma.

Lajoci dropped his gaze, understanding his father's warning and hoping the others did not.

"No I'm actually going to tell you a story, about blood brothers. Two boys the same age as most of you," announced Adam.

"A little older though," quickly added Yuma.

'Oh, yes a lot older actually, now that I think about it," corrected Adam.

"How much older, daddy?" asked Alex.

Ben smirked from his place opposite Adam. "Hmm I know this story," said Ben, " if I'm correct they were at least a year older, but thought they were a lot bigger and wiser at twelve, and probably still do." Ben was very proud of Adams friendship with Yuma, and their story was similar to others that he had heard, but these two men had a special bond, one that would never be broken.

"A whole year is a long time, grandpa. It's twelve months; fifty two weeks; three hundred and sixty five days, sixty six in a leap year, which is the only time a gal can ask a boy ta marry ya, so I guess Lydia Ann's got a chance every four years. Me, I ain't gonna worry about that none. I'm gonna be too busy ranchin' and chasin foxes outta Hop Sings garden seeing as I done throwed it…"

Adam quickly put his fingers on Alexandra's lips, "dowmbsmm inmme the outshousemnns bacamnsb," she muffled.

They hadn't yet replaced Hop Sing's pellet rifle, nor had they told their honourable Chinese cook. Not that they feared his wooden spoon waving tirade, but they were sure he would have made them fetch it. None of the Cartwright men had the stomach for such a task. "You going to let me tell this story, Alexandra?" asked Adam.

"Sure am daddy, sorry, promise I won't intarupt ya agin."

With that Adam started to set the scene, of well over a decade ago, in a country that was just as new and dangerous.

_Flashback._

A twelve year old Adam sat at the head of his bed reading a story to his toothless seven year old brother, Hoss.

"Rats!  
>They fought the dogs and killed the cats,<br>And bit the babies in the cradles,"

"Aww… I don't like this stwory, Adtham; them mean rats, ya doth reckon the'd bite wittle baby Joe do yer?"

"No, of course not," groused Adam.

'Why ya so angry, Adtham?"

"I'm not!"

"Are too, Ya done read the stwory in ya mean voice, not like ya good stwory voice, don't ya like the story neiver?" asked Hoss.

"Well it is a mean stw… story... they didn't pay the piper after they promised they would," said Adam trying to justify his bad mood.

"Pay him fer what?"

"He gets rid of all the rats, and they said they were going to pay him, but they don't and so then he plays his flute and leads all the children away; forever!"

"Aww, now ya done told me tha endin' … I don't wanna ta know no more… tell me anuver stwory; a friendy one.

"No its time fer supper and pa's gonna be home any minute," he growled.

"Why's ya so mad at me fer?"

"I'm not mad at you."Adam stood up and started gesticulating and pacing the room. "I'm mad at Pa. He promised last year I could go on the cattle drive. But now because Maire has had the baby, and is busy with him, and you; Hop Sing and I have to stay here and help."

"That's cause you are good at helping," explained Hoss; he couldn't see what the problem was.

"I'm good at helping you stay outta the way that's all. Pa said I could go this year, help the wranglers. He said I could ride, even. I could ride drag for a piece in the mornings and then in the chuck wagon with Hop Sing in the afternoon. He promised he was going to teach me." With that Adam threw his book across the room aiming for his bed. But he missed it completely and the book hit the night table instead. The sound of his water jug and wash bowl crashing to the floor seemed to echo throughout the territory.

Downstairs, Ben had just walked in from a hard days round up. There were still a third of the heard to bring in before branding of the new calves could be done in preparation for the long cattle drive to Abilene. Marie was happily feeding six month old Joseph by the big fire. Doctor Martin had convinced Marie to introduce a supplementary bottle to the baby. Joseph was a small baby and the doctor was concerned he may have been failing to thrive. This unnerved Marie no end, and she was often obsessed with her baby's feeding habits. However, Wittle Joe, as Hoss had dubbed him, was very active, and every happy, but very rarely slept. The extra feed made up of a formula full of calories and rich milk was meant not only to fatten the child up, but fill him up enough to sleep. And that had just been achieved when within seconds of a resounding crash coming from upstairs woke him; a loud wail from the baby erupted.

Marie nearly burst into tears, sleep deprived and stressed about Josephs' health, she looked at Ben with huge watery tears sitting on the edge of her eyelids.

Ben bowled up the stairs, wanting to bellow, but suppressed the urge; knowing that the sound may cause even more distress to both Marie and the baby. He burst through the boy's door.

"What in tarnation is going on up here? Your mother is trying to get Joseph to sleep."

Hoss jumped up and ran to his father and wrapped himself around his legs. "Pa, Pa."

Ben patted the boy on his back, and tussled his hair before noticing the broken bowl and jug lying on the floor. "Adam, what happened?"

"An accident Pa."

"Pa, why can't Adtham go on the cattle drive wiv ya? He's real mad ya ain't letting him go."

"Hoss!" hissed Adam.

"Huh?"

"Is he now?" said Ben, his eyes boring holes right through Adam before looking back down at Hoss, still connected to his leg. "Well, why don't you go downstairs, real quiet like and wash up in the kitchen and get ready for supper."

"Yum!" said Hoss running off, not so quietly.

Ben rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "Son, you have a problem?"

"No sir." answered Adam nervously.

"Really? So the water jug and bowl just fell off the night stand by themselves?" Said Ben as he walked over and picked up the discarded book, now wet from the water the jug had once held. Ben held it up waiting for an explanation from his surly looking son.

Adam decided to take the bull by the horns and present his disappointment in a mature fashion. "Well Pa I don't see why you have to go back on a promise about the cattle drive just because Marie can't cope with a baby. Gee ma coped real fine with Hoss and we were on a wagon train. You promised you'd take me and teach me all about the cattle drive."

" Adam Stoddard Cartwright, I find your manner insolent! Your mother, Marie, is doing a fine job with Joseph. He was small and an early arrival. He is taking time. She could do with your help; not your judgement or condemnation. Also, I made no such promise. We talked about you going on the cattle drive last year, when you were fourteen. By my recollection that is two years away."

Without censorship, Adam blurted what was exactly on his mind. "You're a liar, you…" Adam stopped and blushed, realising he had just stepped over the line.

"BOY! You take yourself to the barn right now, and you wait for me."

Adam wanted to take it back, but it was too late, not because he knew he was in for a tanning like he had never had before, he hadn't really meant to say that out loud. Adam had been pushing the boundaries a lot lately. He found his father's new wife an intrusion, and now the new baby; an annoying distraction and extra responsibility for him, one he did not have a say in. He should apologise, but his stubborn pride blocked his common sense. Instead he turned on his heal and did exactly as his father instructed, but not before throwing a defiant and angry scowl his father's way.

Ben let him go. He sat on the bed, taking the time to curtail his anger.

oOo

Meanwhile another young boy was pleading his case to his father. Yuma the youngest child of medicine man of the Paiutes Old Wuna Mucca, stood at the banks of the north lake, demonstrating his skill with a spear.

"See father, I can throw the spear a great distance. I will be a great asset to the hunting party".

"Yuma, you are still a good four seasons away from joining the big Hunt. Your older brother is leading the party this year, and will only take the youths who have passed the coming of age ceremony.

"Bad Face is not my brother!" snapped the boy.

"He is your brother. He is your sister's, Tuboitonie, husband. She is the first born of our family and a princess for the Paiutes. He is now your brother and has taken the name Winnemucca the younger. He has shown great leadership to our people. He will make a great chief one day.

"And so will I," heralded Yuma sticking out his chest.

"You will, but you have much to learn." chastised the wise medicine man.

"I can hunt father. I am a fast runner and can walk the plains and forests without sound."

"A great chief is not just a hunter, little one. With the joining in marriage of Bad Face and your sister, the Kuyuidika Paiutes and the Shoshone the tribes have found a union of peace."

"For now," murmured Yuma.

His father had heard the child. "Perhaps, but you too, Yuma will bear the name Wuna Mucca; The Giver of Spiritual Gifts, if we can find peace with each other, we can also find peace with the white man. It is the wish of our ancestors to walk in peace on these Great Plains."

"It is also their wish for us to feed and protect our tribe. That is what is to come first."

"You talk like the angry young braves who only wish to shed blood. My dreams and those of the wise men of our tribe tell us that this will destroy our people. You are much too young to understand this."

"But father, I am not too young to hunt."

"You will not be too young this time next year little one, but you will not be joining the hunt this spring."

"Father you know nothing of this anymore. You have become too old and soft like the women," ranted Yuma in his anger.

"YUMA! You will not be going on the hunt and that is my final word. You insult your father and your chief. Nino ah yoht lee child. I am not too old to take a daga lo stick to your breach clothe and trust me, it will not be soft. Now return to the village and wait for me in the kanni of your mother."

Yuma knew he had let his anger get to him. He had so wanted to join the hunt this spring. His new brother Bad Face was indeed a good man and even a better hunter and warrior. But Yuma had just wanted to prove to his father, that he too would be worthy of his peoples pride. He turned wishing he could take back the words of an angry child and apologise like a man. Instead he turned and forlornly made his way back to his village.

Chief Wuna Mucca stood on the banks, of the north lake, taking in the beauty of the summer evening; calling it to give him peace and settle his worry for the youngest and most promising of all his children. Yuma was wise for his age, and he would make a great chief one day and a clever hunter, if he could learn to wait and be in command of his stubborn pride.

TBC

**Chapter 11: Blood Brothers pt 2**

A.N. I know very little about the Paiute traditions, other than what I discovered at the National museum of the American Indian at Smithsonian in Washington last year and some thin research. Therefore, I have embellished for the sake of this work of fiction. However, I do know that these two chiefs were known as the peace makers. Both were also mentioned in a first season episode of Bonanza that dealt with incidents that lead up to the Pyramid Lake conflicts of the 1860's, which were devastating for the Nevada Paiutes, especially Winnemucca the younger. His wife and two of his children were killed in a raid on their village by volunteer cavalrymen. In this particular episode, Adam is held captive by falsely accused Paiutes of an Indian attack. They talk of his association with Chief Winnemucca and hint that Adam saved the life of one of his sons. Yuma however is a fictitious character. The old chief had several wives and I have taken the liberty of giving him a young son. A huge thank you to Lajoci for the edit and the suggestions.


	11. Blood Brothers pt 2

**Guns and Switches**

**Previously: **

**Adam and Yuma sit around a campfire with the children to tell the story of how he and Yuma became friends. **

**A.N. I hadn't meant the story to take so long, but well it has taken off, and you know me, I have to have character motivation and a little bit of Bonanza history. Sorry if it is too long getting there. **

Chapter 11: Blood Brothers pt 2

_**Continue flashback **_

Marie sat at the table dishing up plates for Hoss and Adam while Joseph sat in her lap chewing on a wooden spoon given to the child in a bid to keep his hands out of the mash potatoes. Adam came stomping down the stairs

"Ah bon mon un petit, I have served your dinner as soon as your father says grace we can eat... J'ai..."

"I'm not your petit and I'm not hungry," snapped Adam not stopping for any polite conversation, as he headed out the front door towards the barn.

Hoss looked worried when he spotted a few tears in his pretty mother's eyes. He knew how she felt, he was starving too and the mash potatoes smelt so good. Marie had already added extra butter while Hop Sing wasn't looking; seemed the French of New Orleans liked their butter and they weren't the only one. "Don't yer worry none mamere, Adtham don't have at eat with us."

**_End flashback_**

"So did yer get into real big trouble Mr. Adam, my pa would skin me alive ifin I spoke like that to him," declared Josh.

"I did indeed, though I don't think we need to go into details."

"Yeah we do, Dad, it's only fair."

"Ahemmm," coughed Adam.

"Didn't ya like ya new ma, daddy? asked Alexandra.

"Didn't yer forget what ya real ma looked liked?" asked Willy.

"No, I didn't forget and I really liked my new ma, not at first maybe, but I did fairly soon after...I was missing her a bit when she had to spend so much time with my baby brother and I guess I was jealous," surmised Adam trying to remember what his feelings were really about so long ago.

"So what happened to you Mr. Yuma, sir?" asked Jessica.

"Do the Indians spank their kids when they sass," asked Josh.

"My father picked up many of the white man habits; some not so good, if you ask me," laughed Yuma.

"And me also," piped up Lajoci, igniting even more laughter from both adults and children alike.

"It is important that the young ones listen to their elders, just the same as it is with you. In my Village all the adults care for all the children. Each child is a child of the tribe, a child of their parents and child of their ancestors. Children are considered very special; it's a gift to have them become men and women. Many children do not live past their first year." Yuma said solemnly.

"Really, gosh, well then how can ya be so hard on them." asked Willy.

"That's jist it, ain't Mr Yuma; ya don't want ya youngin's dying or getting hurt. My Pa calls it tough love." said Josh.

Ben smiled at the children, pleased at how this discussion was going. "That's right, your parents discipline you because we want to you to learn and keep you safe."

Yuma nodded at Ben, appreciative of the clarification. "Many years ago when a brave was severely hurt, or a child was born with handicaps, they rarely survived and if they did, they were considered a burden to the tribe, and therefore a danger for all."

"Ya mean ifin ya couldn't walk properly or see or speak?" asked Willy.

"Yes, sometimes, badly injured braves on a hunt would be left. Babies' left to…" Yuma stopped, and looked at the sad and pensive young faces in front of him. "Thank goodness it has changed in my village. Any child is seen as a gift."

"Well that's a lot better than the white man, my Papa always says children should be seen and not heard."

"That's cause you never take a breadth, Jessica. I bet yer wear yer papa's ears out," laughed young Daniel.

"Just like Alexandra, must have something ta do with girls," added Josh.

"Them fightin words, Josh," threatened Alexandra.

Adam leant down real close to Alexandra, who was still snuggled in his lap, and whispered in her ear, "Any more fighting and will be having that long overdue discussion here by the fire, Alexandra."

Alex scowled, "Boy it's my birthday and I been threatened, and insulted… I wish… I wish, I was an Indian, where I was a gift that was app…app…"

"Appreciated," helped out Marty.

"That mean… liked?"

"Yes," said Adam, "it also means longed for, welcomed, delightful, refreshing and pleasing."

"It means all them things?"

"It can; It depends in what context you use them in." explained Ben.

"What does context mean?"

"It means; in what sort of situation or circumstance…And you…" said Adam tapping her lightly on the nose, and smiling down at her "are appreciated, we love you. However, there are moments your behaviour prevents me from describing you as delightful and or pleasing all at one time." he playfully teased.

"Jist as well, I don't reckon I could be all the things at once, anyways. I wouldn't have time ta have any fun; too scared of getting things wrong, even ifin it did mean getting a swat. 'Ivan The Terrible' reckons ya gotta take chances sometimes in life, even if there's a risk somethin could go wrong. That's why he was a Magician. He said he had to try new things, some of them scary like putting his assistant in a box and cutting her in half. Seems though, the lovely Delia was taking more chance than him. Gee she wouldn't be able to be an Indian, ifin she was really cut in half. I remember one time…"

Adam stopped her before Alex could expand on one of her long winded tales and analogies. "I guess the point is Delia trusted Ivan. Counted on him to keep her safe and he respected her."

"And she respected him for it too, Dad. That's probably cause she was also a mind reader. She probably knew that he weren't really gonna cut her in half and he'd look after her anyways even ifin he did make a mistake. He'd always look after her, both halves I guess. Though the top half would be a lot more easier, I reckon. Plus he could still kiss the top half. Ivan loved Delia. Wish I was a mind reader."

"Me too, me too," the children chorused.

"I'd know when my Pa was mad," said Josh.

"Or ya would be able ta see iffin they knowed ya done something wrong," added Willy.

"Yeah and if they were gonna tan yer fer it," scowled Daniel.

"If you could read minds then you would probably know you shouldn't be doing anything wrong in the first place," said Ben.

"Gosh, Grandpa, that's the point; ya don't always knows ifin what yer done was wrong until yer done it."

"And there's the drum, young lady. That is why we are here to teach you."

Adam was trying not to laugh at the children's expression and loss of point in the debate. "It's easier to let our wants or even our fears get in the way of how we should really treat each other. It is sometimes very easy to let anger come rule our behaviour when really we are disappointed or worried."

"Thet's real hard sometimes ain't it, Dad?" said Alex.

Willy poked the fire with a long stick. "Guess ya feel like ya angry at yer, Pa instead of feelin… "

"Sad," interrupted Josh.

"That's right, saying things yer don't rightly mean," added Hoss.

Lajoci looked at the boy poking the fire with the stick, then picked up a stick also and prodded at the embers in front of him."Perhaps you are angry at the wrong person. You may be angry at…"

"Yerself…" whispered Willy.

Joe and Hoss looked at Adam with a gentle smile of understanding what Willy's was trying to comprehend. All three Cartwright boys knew what it was like to take the world on their shoulders. Adam picked up the melancholy in the boy's words.

"Guess that's probably the truth, sometimes, but it's because you don't know why you feel that way or you're too scared to say it out loud. Fact is most of the time we get angry at ourselves it is because we haven't stopped to think or explain what we are feeling."

"But, sometimes ya don't know how to explain it; ya just blurt out the first thing that ya think is annoying ya," admitted Willy.

"Yep, but ya learn, ya teach yerself ta stop and think. Sometimes it's a good thing ta walk around in tha other person's boots." suggested Hoss.

"Or moccasins…" added Lajoci.

"Gee, Mr. Hoss we could take some mighty big steps ifin we walked in your boots."

Hoss laughed, "Thet yer could, Josh."

Ben and Yuma listened to the chatter and opinions of the children, thinking back to those times and feelings. They sat silently musing to themselves for the most part, adding their insights occasionally as Adam continued on with the tale.

_**Flashback **_

Yuma paced the Kanni waiting for his elderly father to deal with him. His father was a good man; that he knew and believed with all his heart. He had become fanatical about keeping peace with the white man insisting that his village made contact with them. Winnemucca had gone as far as to make good friends with a big rancher in the area. Yes, he too was a kind man, making sure the village was not interfered with or attacked by the bad white men. The big man with the grey hair had often bought gifts of fresh meat and cloth bright and colorful. Winnemucca had also insisted that his people, especially the braves and those bound for leadership, learn the white man's tongue. This included Yuma. He found it confusing and made little sense. To his ear the white man's language sounded angry and ignorant. Words often had double meanings and had nothing to do with the object it's sound was to represent, either visually or emotionally. This language they called English, was not a language centred around the gifts the land and sky or the words of wisdom of the great Indian ancestors. Winnemucca had said that he was being narrow minded; a white man's expression that meant he was only looking at the meadow and not as far as the mountains and sky.

Yuma jumped as his father thrust open the Kanni. He hadn't noticed the sounds of his father's footsteps, nor, as he was to find out later, did he realize his father had spoken to his mother and her mother's sister Meena; a medicine woman with too much to say as far as Yuma was concerned.

Yuma's eyes went wide when he noticed the switch in his father's hand. His father had never struck him, other than a friendly pat to his breech cloth. His mother on the other hand had slapped his behind on several occasions as a small child, as did many of the women in the village. It seemed no child's backside belonged to any particular set of parents; childbearing was a village affair, and that included chastisement.

It was effective to a point, but the boys would often purposely stir up the old women out of boredom. They enjoyed the chase they would give before getting their rumps swatted, though the women were often too tired to put any real force behind their smacks. However, if they had been caught by any of the men doing such a thing they would have been more severely chastised. This was obviously going to be one of these times.

Old Wanna Mucca did not look happy with his youngest child; truth be known he had not wanted to be so severe, but Meena had insisted he take the boy in hand, he was getting arrogant and defiant when it came to his mother's instructions and at times he did not follow orders given by the elders.

Yuma could see the disappointment in his father's eyes and his heart begged him to apologize, but he was also affronted at being treated like a child; a naughty child. As far as he was concerned a stick was not going to change that misplaced pride.

"Yuma it is my wish that you become a man, but I do not wish it at the cost of your Achak; _your spirit._ More than just a nana; _a man,_ I wish you to become a good man. Respect for all is a character of a alo nana; _good_ _man_. Your insolent, behavior will not be tolerated, nor will it help you to become the man you should also wish to become. Do you wish to say anything before we start with the chastisement and correction; it is my duty to perform."

Yuma refused to comment, while he was scared of the switch to some degree, he believed he should be treated like a man, and if that meant saying something that others were not willing to hear then so be it. In all honesty, he had not expressed himself well, but deep down he felt his father was growing soft, letting the white man's ways influence him and Bad Face.

"Very well, my son." Winnemucca moved forward and grabbed his son by his arm and swung him around. Yuma stood firm and braced himself for a strike across his back. Instead his father pushed him forward and landed a quick strike across his buttocks.

Yuma was embarrassed at first to be truck on the behind, though that embarrassment was short lived, when another stinging stripe was administered. He yelped and stood up turning his body and burning backside away from his father.

Wunna Mucca was not sure if it was a sense of betrayal in his boys eyes or defiance, either way he grabbed the boy again this time around the waist and tucked him towards his hip, tilting him forward again. Yuma started to kick frantically, trying to avoid any more of the switch, but Wunna Mucca struck again, eliciting a howl from the child.

Yuma could not catch his breath enough to yell again, as a fourth lash came down.

Wunna Mucca could not contain his own distress any longer and released the boy. He quickly turned his face away and broke the stick in half discarding it as he left the kanni.

Yuma dropped to the bear skin and quickly rolled onto to his stomach and let the tears take over his body.

Bad Face of the Shoshoni, watched, with dismay, as his father- in law left the kanni. The older man was visibly upset with the boy. Bad Face had married Old Winnemucca's eldest daughter. Soon he had become known as the Young Winnemucca among the Paiutes with the exception of Yuma, who still referred to him as Bad Face. He hoped in time that would change. He knew young Yuma was somewhat envious of his new position among the tribe, but he had earned his place with the Paiutes of this region. He had been welcomed with open arms from most, and considered a son of Winnemucca. Yuma, at first had seemed to look up to him. Winnemucca was getting old and had few sons still living within the village. He was glad his youngest male child had had someone to model himself on. But of late the boy was envious and ill tempered. Bad Face's reputation had grown strong, and his tribal duties had become time consuming. There had not been the time to spend with Yuma over the last months, but the hunting trip was too dangerous and the boy was far too young and inexperienced to be taken along.

Bad Face poked his head in the tepee, and spoke to the still sobbing child. "You are not a man yet, Little Tama; _thunder,_ and do not have the privilege of speaking to elders as such. Nor will you break your father's heart like you have done this day. Mind my words Yuma, son of a chief. You bereave your father again like this and you will have me to answer to. You will be old enough for the hunt next year and you will accompany me and my braves. You will apologise to Winnemucca at first light." Bad Face, true to his name, glared with the same thunder in his eyes, that Yuma had. He did not wait for the boy to answer; instead he closed the flap and continued on his way.

oOo

When her husband did not arrive soon after Adam, Marie decided it was better that they start. She clasped her baby son's hands together and nodded for Hoss to do the same. "Perhaps young Eric you would like to say the prayer so we may start."

"Sure I would," smiled Hoss and clasped his hands together. "Now I lay me down at... Oops wrong one," smiled Hoss. "Thenk you O Lord for theses thy gifts... "

Hoss was so sincere Marie nearly laughed out loud. The seven year old had the soul of a kind hearted and wise man at times. She always felt good around him. Two years ago the boy had accepted her with open arms, excited at the prospect of having a mother.

Adam on the other hand was a different kettle of fish. The twelve year old was very cold to her at first, and Marie had worked hard to engage him in more than just civil conversation. Their shared interest in literature finally paid off last year and Adam had warmed to Marie, often enjoying the late night discussions when Ben had been away. However, since the birth of Joseph, Adam had become distant again, sullen, verging on the point of disrespect. It hurt Marie deeply and in her present state of fatigue, it almost broke her heart.

"Amen," announced Hoss.

"Amen," repeated Marie

"Mama,amamama," gurgled Joseph.

"You may start eating now, Eric." Smiled Marie and gave Joseph back his spoon to chew on.

Ben walked slowly down the stairs still rubbing his face, thinking he should have probably sent Adam down to the dinner table for his meal and then had their discussion later, when the rest of the family had retired for the night. It was unlike him to deny or even delay a healthy hot meal. But, Ben was both angry and worried when he had banished Adam to the barn before considering that supper would be ready. Never in his life had Adam been so disrespectful. He saw that the rest of the family had started to eat, well Hoss had; Marie was looking at him with an empty fork in her hand. "I see you have started," groused Ben. It sounded harsher than he had meant it, he was not mad at those in front of him, but he'd made it a rule that the family would all eat together and say prayers together.

"I am sorry Ben, but the little ones needed to eat and Adam implied that he..."

"No, Marie, it is I that should be have done nothing wrong. Adam will be joining us in a moment. Continue on without me, I won't be long." Ben headed towards the door.

"Please Benjamin, Adam…"

Hoss sprung his head up at the mention of his big brothers name. He sensed the tension between his parents and looked with wide eyes at both of them.

"Eat your supper Eric," said Marie and then turned and spoke in French to her husband, "Il est encore jeune et est encore incertain. Ne soyez pas en colère contre lui. Pour quelque chose, il est fou de moi pour. Elle ne fera notre relation aucuns bon. Il est encore jeune et est encore incertain. Ne soyez pas en colère contre lui. Pour quelque chose, il est fou de moi pour. Elle ne fera notre relation aucuns bon." _He is still young boy and is again unsettled. Do not be angry with him, for something he is mad at me for. It will do our relationship no good. _

"He is angry at me, Marie not you."

"It is me also, my love, it will sort itself out soon, I am sure."

"Why was he rude to you again?"

"A little angry, I think, please, Benjamin sit down."

"I won't tolerate him being rude to you or me, Marie. I have had these expectations all his life, he knows the consequences. He will be joining us, no matter how uncomfortable he is. "

"Très bien, but neither one of you are going to want to eat after you have punished him, so perhaps you can have your meal with us before you head to the barn. And Adam can have a little time to swallow his pride," suggested Marie.

"Yeah Pa, and if in yer don't hurry Wittle Joe's gonna eat all the mash tattoes."

Marie had been too pre-occupied with her husband's anguish to really worry about what the baby on her lap was doing. While they had been busy discussing Adam, little Joe had scooped a large chunk of mash potato on his spoon and was happily spreading it across his face and sucking on the soft butter infused mush.

"He likes em don't yer little fella," cooed Hoss.

Marie looked worried for a moment. The doctor had said that Joseph was not ready for solids yet, but Hoss was right. There was more food on his face that what he had probably consumed, but he was happy and content.

Ben laughed with Marie as he sat with his family at the head of the table; sad now also, that his oldest boy had not seen the simple moment of joy that the family members were sharing.

Once supper was finished, Ben headed to the Barn. When he entered, Adam was nowhere to be seen. Ben started to lose his temper once again until he heard a rustling up from the loft. As usual Adam had made himself comfortable up there with the hay door open where he could see the lights glowing from the house.

"Adam come down here please," asked Ben firmly.

Adam crawled over to the ladder and looked down at his father.

"Down now!" said Ben when he saw the boy poke his head over the floor.

"Can I explain first?"

"Have I ever denied you that right?"

"No, but you get angry, and then I get nervous and don't explain myself properly."

"Very well Adam, explain, from up there," huffed Ben.

"You said when I was in the eighth grade I could go on the trail, like the other eighth graders. Mr Taylor organises the testing for all the eighth and ninth graders just before summer vacation knowing that many will leave with their fathers for the round up then the cattle drive."

"Adam most of the eighth graders are at least fourteen you are only twelve."

"Yes but you can see my confusion Pa, I tested first amongst the eighth graders, so you see I should be allowed to go."

"Boy you have twisted my meaning. You know all too well that I would not take a boy of twelve," declared Ben starting to lose his patience.

Though, it was Adam that lost his temper before Ben. "I did not twist your words; you are the one that keeps changing the rules. I travelled by wagon train with you and Ma Inger, when Hoss was a baby. I did lots of things the older boys did."

"Reign in your attitude Adam, you are not going on the cattle drive and that's that. You can help with the round up, but only if you keep that temper in check. Now you will come down here immediately. We will have a discussion about your temper and disrespect, then you will go inside and apologise to your mother."

Adam did not move.

"Adam you have to the count of three."

Adam still did not move.

"One…Two…Three… Very well, you will eventually come down from there and you will regret it sorely my boy."

oOo

Two little boys waited until there was quiet in their world. Two little boys took such an opportunity, in their turmoil of anger, self pity and defiance to sneak out from their homes.

Yuma had heard no more murmurings outside of his tepee. His mother left him to sulk while she conferenced with old Meena. Yuma grabbed his knife and small set of arrows that Bad Face had awarded him some months before. He also grabbed some supplies including a small rug. The rest of what he would need for his hunt would be easily available considering his skill, or so he considered. He carefully snuck out of his kanni and the village.

Twelve year old, Adam had dropped from the hay loft from the open doors and snuck into the big room, while Ben had dozed off sitting cross armed on the hay bale. Marie was putting Hoss and little Joe to bed upstairs, so Adam grabbed his small riffle and shells from the cabinet. Deciding he was going to live the rest of his life like a hermit, he grabbed his still sodden book of the coffee table and headed to the darkened kitchen to grab what supplies he could carry. Hop Sing had laid out the fresh warm bread for the morning. He grabbed a loaf, and some dried jerky from the meat safe.

Two little boys on a personal mission and dangerous journey would soon cross paths; just after dawn.

Adam couldn't believe his luck when he had found an abandoned line shack near a large set of large boulders. Unfortunately, most of the shacks roof was missing, but a cave nearby offered better protection from the cold air and early morning rain. Adam had decided after a well cooked breakfast he would repair the roof and make it his home. As the sun rose he spotted a small dear near the entrance nibbling on a bush of berries. He loaded his rifle and quietly crept up to the entrance with the animal in his sight, then fired.

Yuma had spotted the same dear some hours before. He had been able to follow the deer, at a distance thanks to the full moon above, but he dared not disturb the animal, by getting too close, not until the sound of morning would disguise his own presence. He could not believe his luck, when the animal had stopped to pick on some berries, near a cluster of large rocks below him. He drew his arrow aimed it at the deer and released it.

Both shot and the ping of the arrow echoed of the stone walls and Adam ran quickly from his hiding spot near the caves entrance. The dead deer lay on the ground only feet away with an arrow in its neck and a bullet wound to it's breast plate. He grabbed the arrow, but stopped when he heard shouts from above.

"Arke ah tee ha; _stay__ away_, Esaa mi mata; _That is my kill_, white ah yoh tlee; _child_" yelled Yuma.

Adam didn't need a complete translation. The Indian boy, most likely Paiute, made it very clear in both his native tongue and a little English that he believed he had shot the animal first. "That's gonna be hard to prove," yelled back Adam, "He's big enough for both of us, anyway's."

Yuma understood the boy perfectly. He guessed he must be the son of the big white rancher his father had befriended. Well not him, he wouldn't scalp him or count coup on him, but he wasn't going to share his kill with him. He could take this carcass back to his mother and least show them all that he was a capable hunter. "You may have sumu'yoo eggowpa; _one __leg_," he offered holding up a finger.

Adam wasn't sure which part of the body the boy was offering but he understood one, and as far as he was concerned; one wasn't enough. He shook his head at first, but then thought better of it. One of something would be fine, perhaps for at least two meals, though the skin would have made a handy poncho or wind breaker. "Very well," he conceded.

Yuma was not sure if this was a trick; he slowly made his way down the face of one large bolder, but never took his eyes off Adam; which was not a wise thing to do. As he placed his foot on a boulder beside him, a shale of rock gave way and his foot slipt. Yuma fell, the rest of the way down the face of the bolder almost six feet to the ground. He landed some ten feet away from Adam, cut, bruised and with an unusually twisted right leg.

Adam didn't have to be Doctor Martin to see the boy had just broken his leg. But that was not the only peril facing this young brave Indian now, who refused to scream in front of the white boy. A large cougar had also been following the deer that morning and had come to see what all the raucous was about below. It growled when it saw the danger to its own meal, and then at the other animal laying on the ground, weak from injury with the smell of blood. To the large cat, either animal smelt good enough to eat, however the one that lay wounded and alive may just be a problem. It snapped its head to the struggles of the small boy, growled again and readied itself to pounce.

Adam saw it out of the corner of his eye, before he heard its growl. He aimed and fired just as the big cat jumped from the rock, flying though the air and descending quickly to the ground. Adam missed, he loaded again as the cat landed on all fours and headed to the helpless boy who was now trying to scuttle backwards dragging his broken leg.

All action seemed to slow, as Adam aimed; again tracking the animal, as it lifted its front paws off the ground again and leaped. Adam fired, and the large cat dropped with a loud thud not more than two feet away from it's prey.

Adam wiped the sweat from his brow and ran to Yuma, "Stay still; you've broken your leg."

"Nah hablas dices; _no kidding_...You have eyes like the ggwe'na'a; _eagle_," quipped Yuma sarcastically, in between gritting his teeth to diffuse the pain.

"Not sure what you mean by that, but hey, you're welcome," answered Adam.

Yuma felt a little guilty. This boy had just saved his life. "Arke ah tee ha; _I stay_; skennenko; _peace_, alright …Arke ah tee ha; _I stay_…wa ken; _with you_."

_**End Flashback**_

The children sat wide eyed as Adam told them of their near death encounter. Adam's animated voice was enhanced by Yuma's exaggerated facial expressions and mimes, along with the occasional interpretation of the Paiute words, Adam had impressively articulated.

Adam paused to take a breath and was suddenly inundated with comments and questions.

"Jumpin Jehoshaphat, that would been real scary," said Jessie.

"Yep, I would wet my pants ifin that happen ta me," confessed Josh.

"Gosh I nearly done wet my pants listening to it," laughed Alex.

Adam slapped her thigh as he whispered in her ear, "Alex, shhh, that's not very lady like. Use your manners and stop showing off."

"Weren't me that first mention it, Dad, gosh, I was only funning."

"Sorry, Mr Adam I didn't mean ta be rude," blushed Josh.

"So, how come ya knew what Yuma was saying Mr. Adam?' asked Willy.

"I didn't, but I had a pretty good idea, and of course I hadn't quite learnt of his quick wit. But I knew a few words."

"And I knew many of the white man's English words, but I did not let my friend, here, know that at first," smirked Yuma.

"Did you not trust him yet, father?"

"Not quite, but I did have to concede that he probably saved my life," answered Yuma.

Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled, "There was no probably about my friend, that cougar had you in his sights for breakfast. If I had missed…"

"I would have used my knife on him, I had it tucked into my boot," bragged Yuma.

"Oh right, yes because even though you had a broken leg, cuts and bruises everywhere, and out of breath, you at twelve was a mighty brave whittle hunter…" teased Adam.

Yuma laughed, "It was a lucky shot, Cartwright and you know it."

"Sure it was, but it still saved your skinny little hide."

The children joined in with laughter at the big men's jostling banter and camaraderie.

"Well what happened then?"

"Weren't yer folks worried?"

"Yeah did they go looking fer ya?"

"They found yer right?"

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Of course they did, theys here aren't they. Both of them, so they musta been alright in the end."

Daniel nodded, then got an exciting notion, "Unless these really ain't the real Adam Cartwright and Mr. Yuma," he said wide eyed.

Josh picked up on the other boys' enthusiastic imagination, "Yeah maybe they swapped places like that story Mr Clements done wrote about the two princes. Maybe your Pa is really an Indian…" he pointed to Alexandra, then to Lajoci, "and your Pa is a white man."

"That would make me an Indian Princess right, Dad. Hey maybe, I'm a precious gift after all," she beamed.

"Alexandra, I did not swap places with Yuma, and you are still my princess," confirmed Adam.

"Maybe they didn't find them fer a really long time and they grew up in the forest like that story about the boy in the jungle raised by apes," offered Willy.

Ben bellowed with laughter and held up his hands, "Boys and girls, you're letting your imagination run away with you." He wiped the tears of laughter from his face, and then put on a mocked and serious frown. "We were indeed looking for two naughty little boys. As soon as I noticed Adam was missing and had gathered supplies, I started looking for him, that is; after I had got his mother calmed down some. She was sick with worry." Ben glared at Adam, like it was yesterday… "I started following Adam's trail, but it was very hard in the dark. I knew Chief Winnemucca, and knew my way to their village. I thought they could help me track my boy. It wasn't until I got to the village at first light, did I find out they too were about to head off to look for Yuma. The old chief…" this time Ben gave Yuma a stern look, "was beside himself with grief, fearing he had been too harsh on his young son and had pushed him away. Bad Face organised the best of his braves and we split up and set out to find both of them. Winnemucca and I took two trackers and headed back towards the Ponderosa to pick up Adams trail, while Bad Face and his braves tracked Yuma"

Yuma nudged Adam, "I fear we are still in much trouble. Your father has not forgotten," he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Adam was cautious and whispered back, "Hmmm, he has a memory like an elephant, careful he still swings a pretty mean switch."

Unfortunately, Alexandra heard the comment and piped up, loud enough for everyone to hear, "How come elephants have really good memories dad? How do yer know they have really good memories? Is it cause there so big and old? Is that why grandpa has a memory like one?"

Ben snapped his head up at the two grown men and narrowed his eyes. Both Yuma and Adam gulped.

"The child will be the death of you my friend," murmured Yuma.

_**Continue flashback. **_

Adam knelt down in front of Yuma, who was now in a lot of pain, barely holding on to his consciousness.

"ME ADAM CARTWRIGHT," he yelled.

Yuma nodded, "YUMA, son of Winna…MUCCA," He yelled back.

Adam, pretty proud of himself for being understood, "YOU HAVE A SEROUS INJURY… YOUR LEG …"

Yuma put his hands over his ears then grabbed his leg, "MY EGGOWPA, yes Na ha ma EDDSOPEGE," he exaggerated pointing to his head.

"Oh you have hurt your ear as well. LEG…" Adam slapped his thigh, and then cupped his left ear, "EAR… Is your ear hurt too?" he asked.

"Only when YOU bellow. My hearing is fine, is yours?" Quipped a short tempered Yuma, then suddenly took a huge gasp as a pain shot through his leg.

"Ohhhh ! You speak some English," exclaimed Adam.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Okay, that's good," affirmed Adam, then added, "Smart Alec..."

"Smart Alec?" Growled Yuma; recognising an insult when he heard one.

"Clever Indian brave…" redefined Adam. "Anyway, I think I better make a splint. Do you think you can walk if I find a stick for you to lean on?" Adam asked, miming with his hands.

Yuma nodded and then lay down as Adam went to find wood for a splint.

Adam returned some moments later, with two strong sticks. He ripped his short sleeves off and prepared to attach the sticks on either side of the boys' legs. "This will hurt a little; I think we need to straighten your leg out."

Yuma nodded again, but held up his hand. He then took a huge breath and said, "Now Adam Cartwright."

Adam straightened out his leg, and then attached the sticks by wrapping the torn material around them securely. When he looked up, Yuma had fainted. "A brave smart alec, that's fer sure. I would have screamed my head off. Well I'm not going to be able to carry you too far," pondered Adam out loud.

Adam looked around for a moment, wondering what would be the best course of action to take. His Pa had always told him that if he were ever lost to stay put. Make yourself comfortable and safe with what was at hand. He thought of carrying Yuma back to the cave, while it was cold, it was protected better from the wind and the rain. He could safely make a fire and wait to be found. He was hopeful that his father would eventually find him. However Yuma, was still unconscious, and he feared this boy may be more injured that he looked. A broken leg was bad enough, but what if there was something inside that was more serious. They were close enough to the ranch, with some luck they may run into his pa. Adam decided he would make a travois and pull the boy home. Convinced that was the best option, he carefully, removed Yuma's knife from his long moccasin boot, and set about finding some long enough branches.

Sometime later, Yuma woke moaning to the slight bumps and thumps that accompanied movement. Adam immediately stopped dragging the travois and laid it down on the ground. He turned and dropped down to the boy, and offered him his canteen, "Here don't try and get up, drink some water."

Yuma took the canteen and drank the cool water. He leant back on his elbows as his head cleared and looked around at the contraption he was lying in. "You make?"

"Yep, see I used two long sticks, and my coat acts as a sling. We call it a travois, what do your people call it?"

"A travois…" laughed Yuma. "It is an Indian word. My people use them all the time. My people most likely used it before your people. It is safe?"

"I'm getting a bit sick of your attitude, you know I'm only trying to help."

"I am sorry, Adam Cartwright you are right. It looks well built."

"Of course it is; I'm a good builder, I will build lots of things when I'm older. I made a wagon for my little brother."

"A whole wagon?"

"Well not a big one."

Yuma laughed, "we both like to boast. Have you pulled me far?"

"Not too far, but, it's getting hot, I just hope I can get us back to our ranch soon."

"The ranch of your father?"

"Yes, its closer I think, than your Village. My Pa will help. He will get you a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"A healer, medicine man."

"A Puha; a healer, they can be man or woman."

"A pu..ha," pronounced Adam. "Do you have a good one in your village?"

"Yes, but a broken leg is not a good thing, they do not often heal properly. I will be a burden to my people."

"No you won't, you are not a burden to me. If I get you to my house, then my father can go and get your father."

"My father is angry with me."

"So is mine. I'm in for a real tanning when I get home, but you need help and well. .."

"A tanning?"

"Yes I ran away. A tanning is a … smack," Adam demonstrated on his own seat of his britches, "except lots more."

'Oh, you are not too old for such chastisements?"

"Nope, with my Pa, I don't think I will ever be too old."

"Your father will not be angry at you for bringing me to your Home?" sincerely asked Yuma, now worried he may have bought trouble to his rescuer.

"No he would expect me to do that. He will be proud of me," said Adam.

"Then perhaps he will do this tanning of you."

Adam screwed up his face, "Perhaps not today, but I don't fancy my chances tomorrow. Come on we better keep moving, we will stop for food soon as long as you keep that water down. Lay down; your easier to drag that way."

Adam, returned to the front of travois, and picked up the handles. His hands had already started to blister, and his now bare arms were turning pink from the noon sun. If it got any hotter, they may need to find shelter. At least Yuma was not as sick as Adam had earlier feared. If they had to spend another night out here, he was confident, by morning they would be home.

Adam started to whistle to keep his mind of the ache in his muscles. Yuma listened finding the melody and rhythm comforting and it helped keep his mind off of the pain in his leg. He did not want to pass out again. The white boy was doing a good job, but a dead weight would make his job a lot harder. So he lay back, and hummed along with Adam, picking up the tune…

_The gypsy rover went over the hill,_

_Down to the valley so shady…_ Suddenly Adam stopped. "Ahhh Yuma?"

Yuma stretched around Adam's body, to see what had halted their progress. There in front of them was Bad Face, looking annoyed sitting tall on a painted pony, and flanked by two equally intimidating Paiute braves.

"Yuma, am I in trouble, here?

"No my friend, I am."

_**End Flashback. **_

**TBC**

**Chapter 12 : Friends Of A Different Feather.**

A.N. I jope the in and out of the flashbacks weren't too confusing or annoying. I personally don't like too many of them interupting one chapter, but the lesson is being learn't. A big shout out to Lajoci, for the beta and the suggestions, including the following translations. Nana- man… Alo- holy good… Tame- thunder, angry… Puha- healer… Eggowpa- Leg Eddsopege- ear… Nah hablas dices – Spanish, ute Aztec ground…no dice, no kidding. .. Arke ah tee ha; _stay__ away…_ Esaa mi mata…._That is my kill_… ah yoh tlee; _child_ …wun-one

Be aware that it is very hard to find Paiute phrases, so some are a mixture of Shoshoni and Paiute and Ute Aztec. Also Bad Face did really exist. I perhaps should not have used a real person in this fiction, but since I had included Old Winnemucca, then Bad Face seemed to join in. He was a Shoshoni and married Winnemucca's daughter. He was father to the well known Sarah Winnemucca, who foundered education facilities and rights for Native American children. Bad Face became known as young Winnemucca and was considered a knoble warrior and good chief. The name Winnemucca was actually Onennamucca, pronounced Wunna Mucca by his people. it was anglicized in 1859 to Winnemucca. The Winnemucca's gave up trying to get the white people to pronounce it in their native tongue.


	12. Friends of a Different Feather

**Guns and Switches**

**Previously: **

Adam and Yuma sit around a campfire with the children to continue the story of how he and Yuma became friends.

Adam has saved Yuma from a cougar attack and is taking him back to the Ponderosa, when they come across Bad Face with two other foreboding looking Indian braves.

"Yuma, am I in trouble, here?

"No my friend, I am."

**Chapter 12**

**Friends Of A Different Feather. **

_**Continue Flashback**_

"He looks just as angry at me," whispered Adam.

"He is Bad Face," warned Yuma.

"Bad Face; friendly name," quipped Adam nervously.

Bad Face looked at the two boys trying to contain his unyielding demeanor; it would be good to let the two boys stew a little. He trotted his horse up to the two, and ran his eyes over Yuma's injured figure in the travois. He spotted the boy's leg wrapped in sticks and bandages. "The white boy did this?" he seemed to ask angrily in his native tongue, and then glared at Adam.

Yuma, shook his head, "I fell from the rocks; he is not to blame," he answered back.

Adam wasn't sure what they were saying, but he felt his new friend's nervousness, and moved closer towards Yuma. He stood in front of him, taking a protective stance, albeit nervously.

Bad Face grunted, but admired the young white boy's tenacity. He then looked at Yuma. "He did this; bandage your wounds, is what I was asking young one," he clarified.

"Yes, we came upon the same prey. While I was collecting the kill, a decent sized doe, shot with one arrow…"

Bad Face frowned and interrupted before Yuma, could say anymore. "So you are a great Hunter… yet here you are severely injured, alive thanks to the wisdom of a smaller boy than you."

Yuma hung his head, feeling humiliated, Bad Face was really letting him know how insignificant he was in comparison to the many great hunters of his tribe.

Adam, still uncertain of what was being said, feared for Yuma. He wondered why Bad Face was so angry with him. When Yuma dropped his head, the boy who he had once deemed a smart alec, was no more. The defeated slumped shoulders and Yuma's down cast eyes pulled at his heart. "He will be fine, leave him alone, I'm taking him back to my father. We will get the doctor. Leave him alone," yelled Adam. He put his hand on Yuma's shoulder, and whispered, "What are the Paiute words for; leave him alone you ugly bastard."

"I know what ugly means, but I am unsure of the other…Bastard? Either way it sounds like you wish to insult my brother, not a wise move," warned Yuma.

"Your brother?" Adam asked shocked, "as in all Indians are brothers or your BROTH…ERRRR?"

"As in MY BROTH… ERRR; Bad Face war chief of the Kuyuidika."

"Okay then, forget the ugly bastard comment."

"Oh I have already, however I do not think Bad Face has. He understands the white man's tongue better than I."

"Ooops."

"Ooops? I do not understand. However, I get your meaning young nana; _man_," said Bad Face.

Adam blushed then gulped_. _

Bad Face and the two braves with him burst out laughing; a jolly laugh that relaxed Adam immediately. "You are indeed a brave boy."

"Sorry, Mr Bad Face, but I thought you were going to hurt Yuma."

"Not this day," he announced and then glared at his younger brother, "but we will Pow Wow, about his recklessness and he igniting fear into his old fathers heart."

"A pow wow's a talk, right?" Adam looked to Yuma for confirmation.

"Yes a necessary talk when he is well," clarified the war chief.

"Ohh, that kind of talk…" realised Adam, "Sounds like it will be more Pow… than wow," he laughed.

Yuma blushed again and lowered his head.

Adam patted his friend once again on the arm, "Don't worry, Yuma I will get you out of this," he whispered before turning back to Bad Face and raising his hand. "If it's because he did not bring back the kill from that hunt, Mr Bad Face; well really, that wasn't his fault. He did hit the doe first. A clean shot with only one arrow and if wasn't for the cougar, he would have been back at the village with the kill by noon." He gesticulated, miming with enthusiasm.

Yuma groaned, "No do not tell him of the tooonugwetsedu; _cougar_…"

Adam spun his head around at Yuma, "Huh, but why…."

"A TOOONUGWETSEDU," bellowed Bad Face.

Adam snapped back to the attention of the Indian, still on his horse. "Yes, Sir… Mr Bad Face, but…but, it didn't get him, or the hunt. I shot it."

Bad Face, stared down at the two boys in silence, trying to reign in his anger born of fear. After a good twenty seconds, he took a deep breath, then dismounted and walked the few steps to the travois, and knelt down in front of Yuma. He ran his hands over the boy's body, examining the minor scratches. He stopped when he came to his leg, pleased that it was looking straight. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked softly.

Yuma shook his head, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Bad Face lifted the boys chin and wiped his tears away. "You have had a great adventure, ah yoh tlee; _child,_ and you have made a true friend; one that has saved your life twice. It will be a story of remarkable bravery, for both of you. You must have been very scared. I would have been."

Yuma smiled, "A little, when the big cat pounced, but more so when Adam Cartwright straightened my leg."

"Come…Both you brave warriors need to be with your father's." Bad Face teased before going to lift Yuma from the travois.

"Wait, Mr. Bad Face, I don't think we should move him off that. My home is closer, can we just pull him there from your horses?" asked Adam.

"You are wise, too. Yes we will go to your home; the ranch of Ben Cartwright. Onennamucca and he have started looking for you both from there; we will soon meet up with them."

"Both our fathers have been looking for us?"

"Yes, Adam." Bad Face alternated his stern expression backwards and between each boy. " Yuma, son of chief Onennamucca, also ran away on a childish impulse."

"Ohhh boy; you are in trouble."

"You both are," corrected Bad Face.

_**End flashback. **_

"So that's why you are good friends." affirmed Lydia Ann.

"Are you true blood brothers?' asked Willy.

"Yes, we took an oath one night. We pricked our thumps and joined then together, swearing we would always be friends and loyal to our families, and tribes." Yuma and Adam demonstrated, by joining their thumbs together.

"It's an oath that cannot be broken," declared Adam, respectfully grinning at his friend. Marty and Kimama shared a glance and demure smile, proud of their men.

"I wouldn't mind havin a blood brother," said Josh.

"Me too," chorused the other children.

"It is something that must be earned," said Lajoci.

"By both parties," supplemented Yuma. "But today is a start for all of you. You have welcomed us here. We have shared a meal, some games and a story. It is a start when you take on the message of the story as being a truth."

"It's a true story ain't it?" asked Willy, sounding a little anxious. He'd so hoped it was true, that it wasn't one of them embellished stories that grownups could make up to prove a point. He had been afraid of Indians his entire short life. He wanted to believe that these two boys, different from each other could be friends and live without fear.

"Yes it all happened just the way Adam has told it. However I never yelled out in pain, or fainted. I was tired and … called on my ancestors to give me strength."

Adam coughed into his hand "ah hum…hog... wash."

Yuma, rolled his shoulders back in response and sat taller before continuing. "But, the truth is in the message. The truth is there."

"Like it shouldn't matter ifin yer different folks, ifin someone needs yer help, you do your best," said Josh.

"And yer should always do what yer parents tell yer when yer know in yer heart that it's really for your good." added Jessica.

"Yup, cause ya wouldn't listen ta ya folks' ifin they told ya ta do somethin bad like; _son, I want yer ta go and rob that bank_," laughed Josh.

"And you should stand up for yer friends, even ifin yer could be in real trouble, explained Alexandra, "_like excuse me Miss Jones, the snake that Josh done put under yer desk, cause I done dared him to, is about ta bite you on the bu_… owe… dad!" She groused, after receiving a rather hard swat to her rump.

"And one needs to be careful when out huntin alone," decreed Lajoci.

"You should never hunt by yourself. If Adam hadn't been there that day, I would have been in mortal danger."

"So what did you do for Adam, how did you earn Adams respect, then, Mr Yuma?" asked Willy.

Adam spoke up before Yuma could answer and spoke with conviction. "Lots of things, we became good friends. I really liked the fact that unlike many animal species human beings could be friends no matter how different they are; Friends of a different feather, so to speak."

"Yeah, that is real true. My Pa says birds of a different feather will hardly ever flock together, they don't trust each other." explained Daniel.

Hoss was impressed with the comparison. "Yer know, there are different birds that will nest in the same area as each other, but yup there's others birds they steer clear of; birds of prey."

"Everybody's been real scared of the Indians, like they was all birds of prey," said Willy, then dropped his head down, fearing that he may have insulted the big native that sat opposite.

Yuma nodded and spoke gently. "Some of our Indian brothers are indeed hunters; birds of prey, not only to the white man but to other Indian tribes. Before the white man came to this land many Indian nations fought with each other. Many were the Paiutes enemy."

"Are some still your enemies?" asked Josh.

"Yes, there are those just like your white brothers one needs to be careful around. Each tribe has different feathers and beaded insignia's… pictures or tattoos that tell of who we are and where we come from. We learn to recognise the signs of those that may do us harm."

Willy looked worried again and Adam nudged Yuma, indicating the child's expression.

"But for the most part, there are many Indian and white man that strive to keep peace," added Yuma, "Just like Bad Face and my father Winnemucca."

"And now Just like you and Mr Adam," mused Willy.

"Yes just like us and now you also. Lajoci and Alexandra are good friends."

"That was a good reward for helping someone dad, but it ain't like a medal or something, or candy or…"

"It's better than both those things, Alex. Yuma has also pulled me out of a few tight spots."

"Yes if it was not for old Meena Indian medicine, you would have died with stubborn pride of those kidney stones. We would have never got them out."

"How did yer get them out, Mr Yuma?"

Adam cringed at the memory and Yuma laughed. "I know I should not laugh, but no, I did not pull them out. Old Meena gave him strong medicine and they came out his…."

"Ah YUMA…" scoffed Adam, silencing Yuma immediately. "As I was saying, Yuma and I also learnt that parents were all the same and family was very important. Family didn't just mean blood relatives. Bad Face had become a brother to Yuma and a son to Winnemucca. Over the weeks he stayed with us, Marie, my new mother fussed over him. I was jealous a couple of times, and Yuma rubbed it in my face a little when he got extra servings of dessert."

"I was healing, Adam Cartwright," Yuma defended like a petulant child. "Your pretty French mother was a superb cook; I remember those … fluffy pudding things…"

"Oh, soufflé," swooned Hoss, taking in a huge breath as he imagined the aromas, "I remember Mamere made the best lemon soufflé."

"Yes she did," smiled Ben.

"And when she read a story, she sung the words like an angel…"added Yuma.

"Hey my daddy's a real good story teller too," contested Alex.

"Yes he is. Your father read many wonderful tales to me when I couldn't get out of bed. I liked the one of the Pied Piper."

"So did yer stop bein mean ta ya new ma, daddy?"

"I did. I guess that's what Yuma showed me as well. That Marie was a very special lady and I was lucky to have her in my life. She always treated Hoss and me like we were her sons. And I got to know Little Joe a bit more. Marie would only trust me to look after him when she was tending to Yuma. I found out he was a funny little fella, he was naughty, but funny. Thing was, Little Joe loved me no matter what. That was really nice; unconditional love. I figured Marie must have taught him that, and if she did, she was even more special."

"Maybe yer just found out that theys was special cause yer was nicer to yer little brother instead of bein so stubborn," assumed Daniel.

Adam smiled. "I think that happened, too. More importantly, both Yuma and I learnt that stubborn pride could get you killed. And Yuma allowed me to be his friend and his blood brother. He allowed me the honor and the dignity of being proud of myself. That is the pure truth of true friendship."

"So did ya still get into trouble with Grandpa, dad, when yer got home?"

Adam blushed slightly when Ben laughed. "That he did, Alexandra. As soon a Doctor Martin set Yuma's leg, and he was resting, your father and I had a long discussion in the barn."

"So he didn't run off this time?" wondered Daniel.

"No, I figured I deserved it," conceded Adam.

"And I didn't give him the opportunity to… this time I smacked and lectured later," mocked Ben.

"I remember as if it was yesterday," grumbled Adam, rubbing his thigh for the sake of the dramatics.

The children laughed including Alexandra. "Gosh, Dad, grandpa must have done a real good job ifin ya can still feel it."

"He did, Alexandra. He put me over his knee as soon as we got to the barn and wailed the living tar out of me…." Adam didn't tell them it was on the bare or that his father added a few sharp licks with his belt.

Ben noticed that Adam had left a few details out. He had to laugh to himself, he remembered the shock on the boys face, when he demanded he drop his britches before he put him across his knee, then after several hard swats with his hand, for the first time in Adam's life, he felt the belt on his bare backside. More so, Ben remembered the tears after and the apology, then the expulsion of his true feelings and fears as far as Marie inclusion into the family. Adam's stubborn pride had always been a stone wall to get passed. Things had been worrying his twelve year old for some time. Ben had put it down to growing up and testing the waters; just like he had done at the same age. But, Adam was so intense. While Ben took no pleasure in the harsh punishment, it was well deserved, but the result was not just a remorse boy who had endangered his life and worried his family. It was one of the very first times Adam had confided in his father. Ben hoped Adam remembered that conversation. He could understand why he would not reveal it within the confines of his campfire story. These children were growing up in a harsh land. Some realities were best left unmentioned until an appropriate time.

Adam's baritone voice bought Ben quickly out of his silent revere. "Then he sent me inside to apologise to Marie for being rude and worrying her. Then…" he explained with feigned horror, "I had to also apologise to old Winnemucca and Bad Face. That was real scary. I remember they stood in front of the big fire, with their arms across their proud chest, and looked straight a head. "_I'm sorry Mr. Winnemucca that you had to go looking for me when your own boy was lost. And I thank you for helping my pa to look for me and finding me._ Then I turned to Bad Face; he was real tall. I said, _and Mr Bad face sir, I'm sorry if I was disrespectful to you when I first saw you. I thought you were going to hurt Yuma, I didn't know you were from the same tribe, sir, Mr Bad Face, sir… ahh I …I was wrong you are a good… alo nana_." Adam let out a dramatic breath. "That was pretty nerve racking, especially when they then just both looked down at me and glared… then all of a sudden they burst out laughing. I was so relieved; I thought I must have said something wrong."

"You did; you called Bad Face an old lullaby… Not a good man like you thought. You seem to use the wrong diatonic scale on the vowels every time, my friend."

Little Joe let loose his infectious laugh. Soon Daisymae was giggling, along with Marty and Kimama, all the while Adam blushed.

"What about you, Mr. Yuma. What happened when Bad Face took you back to your father?"

"Well, as brave as I thought I was, Willy, I burst into tears as soon as I saw my father. Before we had made it to the ranch with Bad Face and the braves, we ran into my father and Ben Cartwright about a mile out. I could see the worry in my father's face, but most of all I could see the hurt in his eyes…That I would run away. Once he saw me crying he came and lifted me off the travois. Adam went to tell him that perhaps that wasn't a good idea, but Ben Cartwright silenced his son with just one look…"

"He can do that; I've seen him, and he taught dad how ta do it too," interrupted Alexandra.

"That I did, young lady. Old Winnemucca needed to embrace his boy, feel his life force. It was also his way of letting Yuma know he was forgiven and loved. It was more important than the risk of any further damage to Yuma's leg. Plus I was pretty confident Doc Martin would be able to tend to the broken bone, though Adam, it seemed, had done a good job," announced Ben with pride.

"So did you forgive Mr Adam, too?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, Adam knew that I would. I was very proud of him when I saw all he had done for Yuma. Like Winnemucca, I needed to hug my son. I called him over and pulled him in front of me. And held him tight, kissing his head and told him what a good man he was becoming. We rode like that all the way back to the ranch, while Winnemucca carried his son in just the same way."

"That's real nice, Mr Cartwright," choked Willy.

"So ya got to go on the cattle drive, then dad?" asked Alexandra excitedly.

"Nope; I still hadn't become a man. Besides, it was decided that Yuma would best heal at the ranch. Doc Martin would be able to check on him. Winnemucca was pleased with that idea, so it ended up being more fun than a dusty old cattle drive anyway. I had a boy my own age to play with and help look after."

Lajoci was confused and asked. "Why did grandfather want you to stay father?"

"Because my father decided that it was a good way for me to learn of the white man's ways."

"And Doc Martin said he needed to keep still for at least two weeks. So while Pa went on the cattle drive…"

"And Bad Face and the other braves went off on the big spring hunt. Adam and I became good friends," buffed Yuma.

"Then no more trouble from either of you!" quipped Little Joe sarcastically.

"Oh a little bit perhaps," laughed Yuma, indicating with his forefinger and thumb.

Hoss laughed and slapped his leg, "You mean a lot a trouble. I remember youse two were always laughing, and readin story books late at night, and playin tricks on old Hop Sing. Then Old Meena and yer mama came ta visit and bought some Indian medicine ta give ta ya."

"Yes, that is right; it was ground up fish bones. Old Meena told Hop Sing it would help strengthen the bones in his leg," said Adam.

"And did it, Mr Yuma?"

"Well, Daniel, my leg works as good as new. But it took a good six weeks."

"Was ya sad when you had ta leave?" asked Alex and Willy at exactly the same time.

"A little, but I missed my family and my people. And Adam promised to come and stay at my home."

"And did ya, dad?"

"Not right away, when I saw Bad Face had come to take Yuma back, well…"

"Yes, that was the only reason I was not in a hurry to get back to the village. Bad Face was sure to keep his promise to take me to task the next time I caused my father grief."

"Oh no, what did he do?" chorused the children.

"He took me hunting."

Alex scrunched up her face. "That don't seem so bad."

"It wasn't. Bad Face taught me lots more things about hunting and our ways and traditions. I learnt to respect him and love him like my brother; no longer jealous of him. We spent three days by the south lake, making spears and traps, fishing and hunting and lots of talking. I still remember his words..."

"We_ are not so much different you and I; Yuma, son of Onennamucca. I am still confused about or friendship with the white man. They have been an enemy just like the Sioux and many of the other tribal nations. There are times I wish to force them from this land and revenge the wrongs they have done. But, I also believe much more can come of peace. Then we too have the opportunity to teach them of our ways, tech them of the gifts of the earth's, which includes those that walk upon it. It is important that we do not lose sight of this. Many of the animals of Father Sky's great kingdom do not understand that they will die; that they cannot live on forever. They know how to survive and protect themselves, but they do not have the wisdom of their ancestors to be passed down. They do not have the knowledge of their mortality. But we as men do, so it is important that we respect the life that we have, that we have so little of. Either are we are the great mountains and sky that go on forever. It is life that must be treasured."_

"_I have dishonoured my gift of life by acting so foolish. I must have angered the great ancestors greatly." _

"_Not so much little one, but your father did not deserve the fear you bought to his gift of life, a gift he imparts to you. You also worried me; your brother; an honour and duty I quickly accept. You will know that I am a man that keeps a promise, Yuma." _

"Then he pulled me forward and secured me on his hip with one of his thick arms. He laid several strikes to my buttocks," Yuma drove the point home. "His hand was so big it, covered both the cheeks of my bottom with one swat; he wailed the tar out of me, as you would say."

"Okay that last part is bad," decided Alex.

"But you kinda deserved it," answered Josh.

"So you accepted him as your brother then?" Willy smiled warmly at the big man.

"Yes, all my people accepted Bad Face. He is now called Winnemucca the younger, though for many years I called him chief Hard Hand," laughed Yuma.

Adam and Yuma were happy that their story had taught so much. They tried to wind the story up, but the children were still excited, especially Alexandra.

"What sort of tricks did you play on Hop Sing, dad?"

"Never you mind. That's another lot of stories."

"Many, many, tricks," interjected Hop Sing. After packing the wagons he and Sam Potter had been listening to the boys talk for the last half hour. "Little boy's vely naughty, while Papa was away, but ole Hop Sing and Missy Marie, we know what they up too. Keep boys out of worsa bad mischief; we let little boys read late and steal cookies."

Yuma looked at Adam, "and you told me we had him fooled."

Adam shrugged, "I thought we did."

All the children and adults joined in with the laughter, including Hop Sing, who got up and shuffled off mumbling in Cantonese; he laughed at his own a private joke or something else that made him laugh even louder as he got further away.

Alex peered up into her father's face. "That was a real good story, Dad. I reckon we all done learned a lot of good things, like Hop Sing is no dumb cook and a real good actor, he's probably got eyes in the back of his head ta catch people stealing cookies, but he don't really mind and can pretend ta put on a real hullabaloo about it. And I learned that Bad Face and Grandpa are men of their word and keep promises. Even ifin it's a long time, they still remember they's was gonna give a tanning, which seems kinda strange and deflated of the real purpose, cause ya probably forgot yerself as ta why ya was getting one. Jist the same though, grownups never forget, same as nuns. And ya should never call ya folks a liar; that's jist plum dumb, like poking an angry bear with a sharp stick. So ya done throwed a tantrum when yer didn't get ta do something ya thought ya was ready ta do and so did Yuma… and ya both done run away, cause ya both stubborn boys looking fer somethink better; which ya done had already right in front of ya. But, then ya got something real extra special by disobeyin yer folks. Afta all that, some real good things come of it, even though yer both got ya backsides tanned; real good by the sounds of it. Fer one; ya saved Yuma's life and cause of that he done growed yup ta be a good man and have children like my friend Lajoci. Ifin you hadn't run away and Yuma had, then Yuma might not been here today. Then it was worth it, cause yer not only became good friends and blood brothers an all, though I don't like the idea of sharin any bodily fluids with no one. But ya story done had a lesson fer all the ignoranus's and everyone here. A lesson about looking out fer peoples no matter what; even ifin they are different birds with different feathers like the Indians have different feathers, like Yuma and Bad Face was before they became brothers. So ifin ya hadn't done run off we's all here wouldn't know the story, and start to treat each other a lot better than we done earlier. You and Yuma wouldn't be friends, or Lajoci and me, or Kimama and Marty, even. So the moral of the story is jist sometimes ya gotta take a chance and learn something fer yerselves," theorized Alexandra; all without taking breath.

All the children nodded, agreeing with Alex's summation of the moral of the tale.

Marty laughed, "She sure has a knack for deduction."

Yuma cocked his head at Adam, drawing a lopsided smirk and aiming a raised eyebrow, "Yes Alexandra is impressive. She would be a great asset when our people talk with the great white father in Washington. But, I am not sure of her use of the term…Ignor anus?" he said before spluttering with mirth.

Adam ignored him and looked at Alexandra, "Not quite, Alexandra. That is not the moral of the story. _You don't gotta take a chance and learn something fer yerselves, _as you put it. Yuma and I may have meet under other circumstances and become blood brothers. We should not have run away, it was very dangerous, as it proved to be," said Adam, determined to nick Alex's train of thought in the bud.

"Yes Alexandra, it could have been me that saved the white boys ar… hide."

"Ah, but dad, like yer said yer gotta appreciate the story in the right context and circumcision."

"You mean circumstance, Alexandra." giggled Little Joe.

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"No, but never mind," intervened Adam, "just don't go getting it into your heads, any of you…" Adam pointed to all the children, "that running away solves your problems, if we both had not run away, neither one of us would have been in danger."

"So yer think ya would have meet Yuma, in another way; like it was fate, then?" asked Alex, wanting some clarification.

"Perhaps it was our ancestors controlling that fate, father."

Yuma winked at his son, "I think it was. More importantly I am pleased it came about."

"Me too, Mr Yuma," smiled Willy.

"Yeah Dad, it was a great story."

"I'm glad you think so, Alex, but now it's time we all were headed home. It's past nine. There might be a full moon to safely get home, but it is still very late."

Within ten minutes all the children were loaded into wagons. Hoss escorted Josh mum and the wagon via the south lake while Sam Potter took the ones closer to town. Hop Sing and Ben took the chuck wagon, while little Joe took the buggy with Daisymae and followed Sam. Adam and Marty loaded up the last of the supplies they had bought. Adam tied Carlacipo to the back of their wagon, and then put Alex in the back, snuggled comfortably on a pile of blankets with one over the top of her. The wagons all pulled out together, leaving Yuma, Lajoci and Kimama with a sleeping Fire Dance secured in her buckskin sling. They all waved to the rhythm and echoes of the children's loud goodbyes.

"Bye Lajoci, son of Yuma, son of the wise and proud chief Winnemucca," cried out Willy.

Lajoci looked up at his father and smiled, proud to be Paiute.

TBC

**Chapter 13 : Initiations and Havoc. **

A.N. More of Guns and Switches to come, so hang in there. Big thanks to Lajoci for her patience and the tweaking of this story.


	13. Initiations and Havoc: Pt 1

**Trouble uploading: I don't understand why this chapter did not show up. it came up in live preview, I got the alert? I've chapter replaced , but no, hopefully a repost will do it... It's still didn't show up on the public site,yet my alert link takes me to it...I'm working on it, Sorry people, thank you for letting me know.  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter has a M rating. Also the spanking of a minor.**

**Chapter 13: Initiations and Havoc: Pt 1 **

Adam bought a tray of hot tea and fresh coffee out on to the porch and sat it down on the small table just in front of the new pine outdoor settee he'd made. He made it for comfortable nights sitting out there watching the summer sky with guests or as in this case very special friends.

It was a clear but warm night and after settling Alex into bed, Adam and Marty took some time to finish the evening off with refreshments and good conversation.

Adam had bought his guitar outside with him intending to strum a few songs later. "How's your ankle?" he asked sitting the tray down.

"Fine, really I don't see what all the fuss is about. It will be fine by morning. I feel such an idiot, rolling it like that."

"Somehow, I'm not sure it was an accident. Alex has been playing tricks on us all day."

"Sure, but they've been harmless, Adam, though the burr under my bustle was a tad embarrassing at lunch. I thought Ben was going to have a heart attack, when I cussed like that."

"You're lucky he didn't wash your mouth out. I bet Alex would have loved that."

"Yes, but it was hard to prove Alex put it there."

"Oh, it was a pretty sure bet, you should have let me deal with it."

"No, let me handle it, besides I've just about thwarted all her efforts. I'd say she's testing me; initiating me perhaps."

"It might be, but she's been getting me too. I'm sure she put salt in the sugar bowl and milk in my boots… That's a new one on me. They better dry out by tomorrow, I'll need them."

"Again these are harmless pranks, Adam. After church this morning, their little tree house gang had a special meeting."

"Oh spying were you?"

"No, me, no… though I did hear a few little things, and it seems each of the children has to perform a prank as their induction into the club."

"Hmm… sounds a little too mischievous for my liking. Any more details?"

"No, and I wouldn't tell, unless of course it was dangerous; I might want to become a secret agent you know," laughed Marty.

Adam cocked his eyebrow. "On whose side…"

"No one's… I'm ribbing you. I remember having a tree house when I was young, my brothers and I would spend hours up there. On really hot nights, father would let us camp out. John, the oldest, had to stay with us. He'd get up and make billy tea and damper bread in the morning. We pretended we were the first outback settlers or great explorers like the Archer Brothers. Really the pranks are harmless. Alex is probably the first to be inducted; she has appointed herself the founding father, I believe."

"I bet. More than likely Alex is hitting two birds with one stone, her club initiation and testing you," suggested Adam.

"Well she's asleep now; I'd say she is done playing us tonight."

"She better be. The mouse thing didn't turn out so funny."

"That wasn't the little mouse fault," laughed Marty, "or Alex's… really."

"She meant to have you jumping and screaming up a storm, scared of the rodent."

"Don't call it a rodent," she said, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Marty, it is a rodent!"

"Well, it was far more scared of me than I was of it. Alex's face was priceless though, when I opened my bag and cooed at the little thing trying to get out. Then she nearly choked when I picked it up and patted it. If Ben hadn't insited I take it out side, I might have even kept it safely tucked away in my bag… Or dropped back into Alex's cotton drawers," sniggered Marty.

"You're as bad as Alex or Joe. Next thing you know we will have an all out practical joke war going on around here. Nothing more better happen, I have had enough pranks, and people are going to end up getting hurt." Adam said with a tight smile.

"Oh come on don't be such a stuffed shirt, nobody's going to get hurt."

"Yes they will get hurt, because this stuffed shirt is going to start swatting backsides… yours included if you try anything." Adam laughed and suddenly pulled Marty sideways and landed a sharp swat to her backside.

"OW! Spoil sport, I should be able to get one back…" Marty gasped and snapped her fingers with the onset of a bright idea, "maybe that's her test, Alex wants to see if I can out stump her or out prank her. She has no idea who she is dealing with; I grew up with six older brothers, who…"

Adam raised both eyebrows as a warning, and went to grab Marty again.

Marty recognised the look and jumped out of Adams embrace and slid sideways, keeping her backside out of a quick reach. "Okay, that's a no, I take it."

"Yes, it's a NO! Besides you ended up spraining your ankle. You need to keep off it for a couple of days. Which I'm not complaining about, mind you, as Pa insists you stay here."

"Yes that is a nice idea, but if Hop Sing hadn't chased me out with … '_what rodent doing in house, out, out, OUT,_" dramatised Marty. "And if you hadn't tipped the milk out of your boots, splashing the porch steps I wouldn't have slipped."

"Oops…"

"See, it wasn't the poor little mouse's fault."

"You are getting scary… Again you sound like Alex."

"Oh I don't think there will be any more pranks on us, she was pretty quiet after that. I think she was feeling a little guilty."

"Maybe, but anymore and she will be both sore and sorry. Now tea Miss? It's Chamomile; Hop Sing says it will relax you."

Marty sipped her tea, and then quickly drew back from the hot rim. "Ow it's hot."

"Sorry did you burn your lips?" Adam grabbed the cup and set it back down on the tray, then turned back and tenderly touched Marty's chin, drawing his lips to hers. He drew back from the gentle touch, and smiled, "They are nice and warm," he crooned.

"They're fine," said Marty and placed her fingers on his lips, to delay another advance.

Adam grabbed her hand, holding her fingers in place as he kissed them. "That's good, couldn't think of anything worse than injuring those pretty pink lips." He guided her hands close towards his chest then pulled her tiny waist towards him, tucking her into the crook of his shoulder. "Perhaps we can continue where we left off from last week after the party?"

"Perhaps," laughed Marty. She made herself comfortable against Adams firm chest as he caressed her hair, placing soft kisses to her forehead. She lay her head on his shoulder, thinking back to the last time they had got to spend some time alone.

_On the way home one week before._

Nearly an hour after they left the lake the lights from the ranch house came into view. Hop Sing and Ben had obviously made better time, and Adam could see a steady stream of smoke coming from the big room chimney. He pulled the wagon over to the side of the trail.

"What are we stopping for?" asked Marty.

"Just a quick moment…" smiled Adam, "I want to show you something. "

Marty looked at Alex behind her, as Adam jumped down.

"She's fast asleep, we have a small window of opportunity come on," Adam also checked on Alex who was snuggled up behind the seat of the wagon, then offered Marty his hand, "really she's fine." He helped her down from the wagon and they strolled contently to the large tree that framed the dirt trail and driveway to the ranch.

The warm night and full moon provided a clear view of the ranch silhouetted against the pink haze of a spring sky. Beyond the house the Sierras stood; tall and majestic on the horizon, yet gentle with the last of the winter's snow still on their peaks. In the stillness of the night they could almost hear the numerous waterfalls that were tucked in among many of the mountains huge boulders, as the snow melted and weaved its way through the valleys heading to the lakes promising an early summer with a plentiful supply of cool water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Adam. "When I was younger, after Marie died and the incident in Elk, I couldn't wait to get to the east; to get away from here, the hardships, death, dust and heat. I wanted civilization. But, it was here too, all along, but I didn't recognise those subtle qualities until I was older. As a boy, Yuma had instilled in me a love of the land, its beauty, but I still saw the cities as being civilized, this place was beautiful, but raw and naturalistic. Now I look at that…" he said pointing to the homestead sitting in front of the mountains. "And hear life all around it. It is the most civilized thing I have come to know."

"Because it has family," mused Marty.

Adam turned Marty towards him, "Yes, that is why I came back."

"You don't want ever to go back to the big cities."

"Every now and again. Actually, with San Francisco being so close I get a taste of city life, though Boston is very different."

"You never wanted to try other places farther away?"

"Once… I thought about the sea; like my father had once done, and my grandfather. I even thought I might explore your Australia… Still might…" Adam winked and gave a cheeky grin before pulling Marty in close for a passionate and warm kiss.

Marty was the first to withdraw. Savouring the taste, she turned and looked at the view of the ranch house, leaning her small frame back against Adam's chest. "It is beautiful Adam."

"Yes," murmured Adam, but he was no longer looking at the view on the horizon, he had seen it many times before. He looked down over Marty's shoulders at her profile and admired the beautiful young woman he cradled against him. He leant down and started leaving soft kisses to her fine neck, caressing her silky hair as he moved it from the flesh he longed to touch.

Marty melted into the moment. Content she closed her eyes, savouring the sensual contact and his manly scent. After a few minutes she turned once again into his body, letting his kisses continue and over her cheeks and then coaxed them finally to her lips.

There they both paused and looked into each other's eyes, before moving in complete unison and kissed, deep and passionate. There they explored each others being, tastes and heat, all the while caressing, touching and some simple nibbling; when more oxygen was required.

Adam pulled her in close with one hand gently on her small waist and then let his other hand wander to Marty's exposed cleavage that his oversized black shirt had allowed. He was tantalised by the crest of her velvety and firm breasts. He wanted more; to explore the transitions hidden beneath the thin cotton of her camisole, but he dare not. He felt her body tingle and instinctively pulled her closer.

Marty's skin did indeed tingle and subconsciously she moved her arms up to grasp Adams neck and deepen their kiss, both then getting a taste of the electric sensations between them. Adam's hand was naturally guided down when Marty had lifted her arms and now cupped the side of her full and wondrous breast. He meant to pull away, even though he sensed the invitation, but control and propriety was called for. And he would have expected it of himself, had Marty not released her lips from his mouth only to take up residency behind his right ear. She snuggled lovingly into Adam's neckline, liking the warmth of his embrace. Her pert nose nuzzled the sensitive spot just behind his ear, the very tip of her tongue lightly flirting with the vein which connected his heart to his brain, which wasn't in proper working order at that particular moment in time.

Adam tried not to stiffen as the last thing he wanted was to discourage Marty's inquisitive nature, but, his entire system was suddenly very much attuned to her antics. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, moving discretely and savoring the implied intimacy. His body reacting on its own to the stimuli the woman provided, Adam groaned lowly; a deep rumble vibrating his entire being, and he dipped his head just a bit, his mouth covering the sweet, fragrant flesh of her own neckline. He made gentle contact, hoping to move Marty as much as she had moved him.

Adam felt Marty shiver as she pulled a little back to get air, her warm breath dusting his sensitive skin. The sensation had him searching for her mouth again with a muffled groan of desire ignited even further when his thumb brushed the small raised nub of her own body's want, protected but not dormant under her camisole.

Marty's almost inaudible squeal of delight nearly sent both lovers over the edge, if not for the sudden murmur coming from the wagon.

"Are we home yet?" yawned Alex.

Realising that they were not as safely away from the wagon as they first thought, both Adam and Marty quickly pulled apart. Blushing and aware that they both had been dissolving into the heat of each other's desire and passionate exploration, they stepped back from each other and looked over at the wagon.

Adam, took a large breath, "Nearly Alex; go back to sleep, baby."

"MMMM, okay, daddy."

They watched, and waited listening for the sounds of Alex getting herself comfortable, in the wagon once more.

"We better…" they both said, trying to catch the breath neither wanted to, but both needed to.

"We better get going, Adam."

Adam took both her hands and turned to face her, still keeping enough distance to be in control and see each other's face by the light of the moon. "Martha Strawn I need you and want you to be my wife. he declared. "I love you, will you marry me?"

"Adam…" Marty was enchanted and a wave of flutters played joyfully within her stomach, then travelled to the brim of her eyes. "Adam you're just swept away with the moment, it was reckless and…"

"Yes, I am swept away," he caught a lone tear with his finger, and moved in closer, his strong body touching hers, "but I get swept away by you, whether you are two inches from my lips or sixty miles away in town." Adam closed in slowly and laid another gentle and long kiss to her lips. He left his lips there, juts touching projecting the warmth of his sincerity and promise.

Marty didn't move when he released his lips as slowly as he had joined hers. She gave a small smile as her eyes met his, shining with her emotion. "Adam I love you and yes I will marry you…But… There are things we both need to consider before we make the commitment."

"My heart has already made the commitment."

"Mine too, but there is …"

"Alex."

"And Katherine… and…"

"Robert."

Marty put her hand to her cheek, "Robert, you know about Robbie?"

"Yes."

Marty scowled, "so you've had me checked out… My… My…personal…"

"No, Mrs. Wilburn filled me on a few things."

"Harumpft, the old sticky nose; you know she just can't resist being the matchmaker. She pointed you out within the first week I was here. I was determined not to have her try and set things up, she…"

"And she didn't. She was talking about you in Potters store one day; that's all. I heard her say, you were once married to a young man, Robert, and that he had died."

Marty nodded, but remained silent for a moment. "Yes… I need to tell you about Robbie, that's all true. I would have told you earlier, but I don't talk about it, mainly because we weren't married for very long, and frankly it was a mistake. He was a nice young man, but we were both too young and impetuous. Grandfather and John especially were against it from the start. But I got my back up… Thought I knew myself so well, we eloped. We were foolish seventeen year olds. He was a miner, and was killed in a cave-in three weeks after we were married. I felt terrible, he'd taken the job to prove that he could support us, and he was killed within a week of starting the job. My guilt was overwhelming; I knew I wasn't in love with him and I was too weak to tell him. Robbie died thinking that I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. His family were the opposite of mine. They loved the idea we were the young couple so in love. Even after his death they believed that I was the best thing that had happened in his short life, and I didn't deserve that… he didn't deserve that."

"Robert deserved believing you loved him, everybody deserves feeling that. You are a good person for letting him and his family have that."

Marty turned and faced away from Adam, "John and Graigmelad, were about to drag me home, and I was more than willing to go. Robert's family fussed over me so, they had other sons, but of course one that gets taken so young…Well, they became a little obsessive of me. I couldn't tell them how I truly felt. It would have broken their hearts. So I left and studied nursing in Brisbane for a year, then went home to grandfather, and worked the station with my other brothers. I helped set up the bush nursing program with some of the missionaries, visiting the different cattle stations and the mines as well as the black camps. But, Robert's family were always in touch, too close. Then when John was coming out here to set up mining connections, I took the opportunity and travelled with him."

Adam took hold of her shoulders and turned her back to face him, "I don't expect you to jump at a life with me and Alex. I just want you to know how I feel about you. You have done nothing wrong, and it is part of your past you should not be ashamed of. I have no concerns about your past. I want to know everything about you and I love you more after what you just shared. We have a lot to discuss, but it's you that must do the considering here.

Marty smiled and let Adam pull her towards him. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and held her gently. "Your story is similar to mine and Katherine's. We were young, and in the heat of the moment made a bad decision; I feel guilty about that. Katherine went through hell on her own, all because of that night. It was more than just lust, we had a great friendship and had feelings for each other; we thought it was love, it may have been, young love, but I don't think I was in love with her, not now. Katherine barely knows me most of the time. The doctors believed she may have first been exposed to lead poising then. She used to paint the backdrops for the theatre, white washing them before the painted new scenes. The night before they left Elk, was even more traumatic, but at least she was away from the theatre long enough to get rid some of the poison from her system. She and the baby would have never have survived any more prolonged exposure."

"That was the night they were attacked, and you shot the owner, Frank Hallett?"

"Yes, she got a break for sometime before she went back. Williameena owned half the 'Star and Garter'. It was the best way they could make a living, but Katherine became sick again. They didn't know about the lead in the paint. Then the incident two years ago, when she shot that young man, sent her mind to the brink along with her physical health. I think she is in love with the snippets of memories that she has of those early days. And when I visit, like you, I haven't the heart to tell her differently. The other bits and pieces of the memories are tainted with trauma, so except for Alex …"

"But, Alexandra believes..."

"One day, she'll understand, but for now all I want her to know is that she is loved and that her mother is loved, and that I will do everything in my power to help whatever life she may have left, knowing that her daughter is loved and safe."

"Well that's important, but Alexandra is not going to accept me so easily, the situation is complicated and…"

"Unusual, but we will take it all as it comes, that is if you will, because Alex the child is not going to be your real worry. You need to consider if you want the legacy that Katherine, may leave. Before you say yes, you have to know that I intend to get Katherine out of jail, intend to see and pay for her care, in a reputable hospital."

"And bring her home, if by chance she is well enough?"

"She will never be well enough, not physically, not mentally."

"But, you will bring her home, if she is ever able to travel. You will bring her home to her daughter and to your wife, who is a nurse, and will care for her like she is the much loved mother of the child your wife has grown to love also"

Adam stepped back, taken in by the selflessness and nobility of her statement.

Marty smiled then laughed shaking her head, trying to lighten the moment, "You are right, it's unusual; fair dinkum strange you lot are, if you ask me."

Adam pulled her in, and gave another soft and gentle kiss, "I love you, Marty Strawn and together we can do anything."

"I accept your proposal Adam, but I think we need to keep it our little secret for a while, at least until we can mellow Alex a bit more."

"Yep, stage one; Alexandra Cartwright, she'll come around; I did."

"We better get her home, come on, I'll drive."

"No you won't; the wagons heavy. Have you handled a long wagon before, Marty?"

"Adam, it's only five hundred yards, how hard can it be… race you!" Marty took off, but didn't get her foot higher than the wagons step up when Adam grabbed her waist and spun her around, then quickly climbed onto the wagon in front of her and took the reins.

"You coming slow poke," he laughed.

"Shhh, you'll wake Alexandra."

They soon pulled into the yard and Adam helped Marty down from the wagon.

"That didn't look so hard," said Marty.

"Okay muscles," laughed Adam, "you unload and I'll put the horses away."

"No I'll put the horses away and you unload."

"How's bouts, Joe here puts the horses away and I'll unload, "chuckled Hoss coming from the front door.

"Hey, you got back fast," said Marty.

"Been home near fifteen minutes, where you two been? You shoulda been just behind Pa and Hop Sing."

Adam and Marty blushed. Hoss noticed and rolled his eyes. He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek as he nudged his older brother before he started to unload the wagon. Joe unhitched the horses, while Marty climbed back onto the wagon and tried to lift a dead weight of a sleeping child out.

"Here, give her to me," offered Adam, "Alex come on, wake up, we'll get you to bed."

Alex groaned and scrubbed her eyes as Marty pulled the child to her feet, then passed her down to Adam.

Adam held Alex in one arm and propped her snugly over his shoulder before helping Marty down.

"You carry her upstairs. I'll get her undressed and into bed," suggested Marty.

"No, daddy can do it," mumbled Alex.

Marty raised her eyebrows at Adam before dropping a sad expression.

"Come on we can do this together," Adam whispered in Marty's ear and put his arm around her. The three of them then walked together through the big door.

_End flashback._

Alex lay in her bed on her side peering out the window at the night sky. She could hear the soft murmurings and giggles of her father and Marty as the talked on the porch. She hadn't been that tired when she had gone to bed, but pretended to be. Things had got a little out of hand with the pranks today and she figured she was skating on thin ice as her Uncle Joe had put it. She huffed and rolled back to lay on her back and bought her arms up under her head thinking of the past week's events, and those to come…..

Dad and Marty are sure acting strange, well stranger than usual. Reckon it's got somethin ta do with that night up at the lake. They's all canoodlin more; all the time. They oughta be careful; dang fools look like two love sick cows, though I ain't never really seen too many love sick cows.

They been trying ta talk ta me about somethin. Reckon I knows what it might be. Dad sure likes her; reckon theys thinkin of getting married. Don't know how that's gonna work out, maybe not so bad, it could kinda be like Yuma and the Paiutes; some of them have more than one wife. Yuma had lots of momma's... Still we ain't Paiute. Besides my momma and daddy never got married, cause momma went away, and theys were jist kids like Uncle Little Joe and Daisymae, so dad wouldn't have two wives.

Marty's real nice an all, and she's no prissy female like some of them others in town. She can do lots of things. She sure don't scare easily thet's fer sure. I thought she'd jump a mile when she'd seen that mouse in her purse. Dad hasn't figured it was me that done it, but Uncle Joe worked it out; guess me going up an asking ifin she had any peppermints in her purse was a bit of a clue, that an the fact that Uncle Joe's a darn good detective.

Guess Dad's entitled ta have a friend, still I ain't sure it's gonna work out and ifin it don't work out, Dads gonna be awful heart broke, just like momma was. She said she could never love another man, she'd love me and Molly and that was good enough fer her. Loves is sure dang stupid. But they jist can't see it. Dad and Marty did look kinda stupid when Dad held out the chair fer her at lunch today, "_Miss Strawn allow me,"_ he goes like we were havin high tea with the queen or something and she was a lady in waitin.

Hmmf, she sure didn't sound like a lady when she jumped up and cussed something fierce, _"Ow…bloody hell'_, she screamed when that burr done pinched her ass real good; shoulda been wearing more petticoats. Grandpa was real funny, his eyes near done popped outta his head, her cussing like a sailor an all. I wonder why sailors cuss so much, guess they see some bloody big fish, like whales, but whales ain't fish, they's mammals. Grandpa done told me that; bloody big mammals theys are.

Think I better not play no more pranks on them, though. I'm gonna hafta find another way ta let them know how dang stupid theys look, and that I ain't real impressed about their secretive canoodling, without tellin me what theys got planned. There's a lot has ta be taken under circumcision, and I don't reckon theys even thought about it enough, dumb love sick cows. Hmm, that reminds me I set up a few other, mishaps, reckon I better undo them. Best I wait till everyone's gone ta bed, sure hope Dad doesn't want a cigar afore bed, though.

The tree house gang give me most of them practical joke ideas. Lydia Ann had some real good ones, though theys was a little nasty. She said she tried them on suitors that had tried courtin her ma when she was a lot younger; last year. Though now she reckons she'd probably wouldn't mind havin a new Pa, at least her momma would stop missin her daddy so much and maybe smile again. Guess I should be wantin' the same thing for Dad, but I keep him smiling … a lot.

Anyways, Lydia Ann's gonna go through the initiations fer the tree house club, too. Josh reckons it's only fair we gives those wanting ta join the opportunity. We ain't gonna be reclusive or exclusive, selective or somethin like that, even Lajoci gonna initiate. I don't hafta do an initiation task, seein it's my tree house an all, and I'm the in ogre ural president, which means first one, or a nasty one… I'ain't sure. Don't think I'll be a nasty one. But, then Willy reckons the presidents gotta be a role model fer his men, so I said I will help anyone, iffin I can.

We made this secret pact, that what is said in the tree house stays in the tree house, even ifin it means a tannin. We wasn't really in the tree house we was behind the church after services today. But we all reckon it was a special unordinary meetin' and it was on holy ground, so the tree house rules stand. Josh came up with the initiation idea.

Everybody, includin me, had ta come up with a prank ta pull… A big one; on as many people as possible, and in town. They's had ta write it down and we put it into a hat. So, me, Daniel, Jessica, Lajoci, Lydia Ann, Josh and Wily all wrote down something. Harrison James don't write, plus he's only four years old so he can't join the gang anyways, but Josh had ta bring him with us so we done decided that he could be our mascot. Besides Josh reckons we havta think about succession, which means havin someone ready ta take over in case somethin goes wrong, plus we's all one day gonna be to old ta fit into the tree house.

Josh then mixed up all the folded bits of paper afore he let us pick them out. The rules are that yer hafta do the prank between now and after the Harvest Dance next week. Yer can ask any other gang member ta help yer, but only one and then youse gotta help them with their prank, so yer can have a partner in crime. That's what Josh called it. Nobody's supposed ta know what prank each person is goin ta do, but when theys pull the prank, theys gotta shout Tree house in Paiute; which is_Shing'wauk__ kanni_ . Then we knows it a initiation prank and those who done the prank get inducted inta the club.

Its secret cause ifin anyone of us is caught during the process and tortured, we's don't know who is responsible fer it. Everybody pulled out a piece a paper outta Josh's hat. There's was a few groans, but then everybody went real quiet like trying ta figure out how's theys were gonna their prank. Willy asked Lajoci ifin he could help him. Lajoci said he would try, then he read Willy's orders, it was like we was all on a secret mission, jist like the Pinkerton's. Lajoci smiled; he slapped Willy on the back, and said, "_Willy my friend, this is an easy one, however we have only one problem_." Theys then went off inta the corner of the church wall ta whisper.

I don't need no partner for mine, cause I got a real easy one; I jist hafta get into town afore Tuesday. I reckon I could manage it. We all got school fer two more weeks afore spring break and round up season, so I reckon I could sneak off straight after school. I sure hope it works out, it's gonna be a might funny.

So today was a bit of practice at bein sneaky, too, though I didn't mean fer anyone ta get hurt. But then that weren't my fault really either. Dad shouldn't jist thrown the slippery milk inta the garden more carefully. At least now's I know milk gets real slippery afore it dries out, its cause of all the good fatty cream that Hoss's milker makes. Erica's milk will even be better, she still ain't ready to be a full on milker yet, I guess she still don't have breasts.

I can't sleep, now, it sure is gonna be exciting next week. Meybe I should try and get that cigar jist in case…

Alexandra huffed then swung her covers back and tip toed out of her room and down the hall to the staircase, "Dang it; everybody's still up."

"Alexandra?" called Ben, "back to bed."

"Where's dad?"

"Not far, just out on the porch."

"With Marty?"

"Yes." Ben looked at her dejected looking scowl. "Come here, you want a cuddle before going back."

Alex nodded then slid down the banister to the first landing.

Joe looked up from his game of checkers with Hoss and giggled, "you're gonna end up with splinters in ya backside if you keep doing that."

Alex giggled, and ran to her grandfather and jumped up onto his lap, "Joe's right, no more sliding down the banisters. He should know how dangerous it is," mocked Ben.

"Why, Uncle Joe, did you end up with splinters in ya backside?"

"No, just a sting when Pa caught me, and swatted my backside...Hard."

"Why is it that children must always slide down those things?"

"Were you ever a kid, Grandpa?"

"I certainly was."

"Didn't ya ever have any fun?"

Hoss and Joe giggled. "Hard ta imagine ain't it, Alex?" laughed Hoss.

Alex looked to the front door, "what's Dad and Marty doing?"

"Talking," said Ben. "Do you like Marty?" he then asked.

"Sure I do. Dad and her are good friends. Dad needs friends too… I guess."

"I think we have a little girl that's a little jealous, maybe a little worried, you want to talk about it."

Alex played with Ben's shirt, "maybe one day, Grandpa."

"Okay," he whispered and kissed the top of her head, "Now up to bed."

Alex paused at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the small table where Ben kept his port and Adam his cigars. She stopped when she heard giggling waft in from the open window above Ben's desk, "Don't sound like theys doing much talking," she scoffed.

"Alexandra, bed!" ordered Ben, with the hint of a threat, as he pretended to hoist himself up from the big red chair.

Alexandra's eyes went wide and she scooted off, forgetting completely about the _dumb_ cigar she had meant to retrieve.

Adam and Marty had been talking and laughing while they finished their coffee and tea. They now leaned into each other, cuddling contently. Adam told a few tales about Joe's antics and pranks as a child which had Marty reminiscing about some her childhood adventures on the cattle station her grandfather ran.

They paused when they heard Ben terse tone sending Alex back to bed.

"Hmm, maybe you better go and check on her," suggested Marty.

"I will as soon as I go up… Shortly, but how about a song; just one before we retire, Miss Juliette," He leaned and pecked her lips, before leaning over to retrieve his guitar.

"Oh, My Romeo, you are going to serenade me?" mocked Marty, melodramatically fluttering her eyelids.

"Yes I am, I'm going whisk you off your feet with my good looks, my undeniable charm and of course my infinite talent," laughed Adam as he bowed.

"You know I can play the guitar too."

"Really?"

"Yes probably better than you, here let me show you."

"Hmmm, my guitar…" Adam clasped the instrument close to his chest. "Well, you know it's just tuned right; you've got to be careful it's like riding another man's horse… or serenading another man's woman," he said flirtatiously raising his eyebrows, then added a wink.

"Oh fiddly dee, give it here. I'll play you an Australian ballad you'll like it; it's called, The Wild Colonial Boy."

"Oh I know it."

"Good, you sing the harmony then."

Marty picked up the Guitar and settled it comfortably on her lap. It was a little big for her and she had to slouch a bit forward to get a full fluid stroke at the stings.

"There was a wild colonial boy…" Marty strummed the strings and cued Adam to come in with the second line of the song … "Jack Duggan was hi…" _Twangggg, boiuinggg, _when all of a sudden two of the strings snapped flicking up and making a totally debauched sound. Marty screamed when one of the taught wire strings hit her in the face close to her eye. She dropped the guitar and grabbed the bleeding cut before Adam could grab her.

The whole house heard Marty's scream, Including Alex. "Oops, I forgot about the Romantic serenade prank, this don't sound good." she murmured and jumped out of bed.

Ben, Hoss and Joe made it to the big door just as Adam was escorting Marty in. He sat her down on the settee, "Let me see, did it get you in the eye, let me see." He asked pulling gently at her hand.

Marty wouldn't move her hand away. "I don't think so, but, I've cut my cheek close to it. Better get something to stop the bleeding."

Ben pulled out his handkerchief, "here, this is clean."

Hoss took it, "let me have a look, Miss Marty, it might need stitches."

Hoss mopped up the blood, and examined the wound. "It don't look deep enough fer stitches, but I reckon we should give it a good clean. Let's get her into the kitchen Adam, Hop Sings got some of that black ointment, its good fer hoof absences it will help close it up, so she don't have a scare."

"She's lucky she didn't lose an eye," snapped a concerned Adam.

"Yeah, big brother, but she didn't, so stop yer panicking. And help me get her into the kitchen."

Adam went to pick Marty up, intending to carry her, "Adam It's my face that's hurt Not my legs, pleases I can walk."

"You're ankle is sprained, remember."

"Hmm, well I can limp into the kitchen, I limped in here didn't I; stop mothering me."

Joe had gone to the porch and now returned with the guitar, in his hands, "Here Adam, looks like you tuned the strings a little too tight."

"Here Miss Marty lean on me ifin ya feel dizzy," offered Hoss. "Joe go wake Hop Sing up; tell him ta get his kit."

"Too tight! It was perfectly tuned…" Adam was examining his guitar when he heard a gasp coming from the stairs.

Alex had wondered down to the bottom step and had been watching. She felt sick with worry. _The prank was just meant to spoil a romantic moment; no one was supposed ta get hurt. Marty wasn't even the one supposed ta… _

Adam snapped his head up at stared at his daughter, guilt written all over her face. "Alexandra, is this your doing; one of your stupid pranks? You know not to touch my guitar. Marty could have lost an eye, well explain yourself," growled Adam.

"I will ifin ya let me, Dad. It was just supposed ta be a silly…"Alex stopped mid sentence. Her father looked like he was going to explode. He bit the side of his lip, twitching the corner of his mouth at the same time. Then came the eyebrows. Her father's eyebrows could say a lot of things, these said; he wasn't happy, these said; he was fuming.

Adam started rolling up his sleeves, which wasn't a good sign. It was always something he did when he was determined to break an undisciplined colt. Then came the march… towards her.

For Alex it was time to run. She went to run around the other side of the coffee table, but Adam stalked her and blocked her path, remembering the last time she broke and tried to run for cover. There was no where she could go except backwards up the stairs. She wished with all her heart that she could slide up the banisters as well as down; it was the only way she would have been able to out run her father, and angry father at that. There was also nobody to help her; they had all headed off into the kitchen to help Marty. The showdown was completely devoid of onlookers or anyone who could save her hide. "Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Save it Alexandra."

Adam lunged and Alex screamed turned and ran up the stairs. She felt as if she were airborne by the time she got to the landing and for a moment thought she had managed to magically fly up the stairs. But, she soon realised she was in the firm clutches of her father who had grabbed her unceremoniously around the waist and hoisted off her feet, only to be carried against his hips as he descended the steps and headed towards the blue chair.

That was her cue to kick and wriggle, trying to lesson his grip, adding, "No please, Daddy jist listen…"

Adam did not respond. He marched past the side of the blue chair ready to plonk himself down taking, Alex with him and over his knees. However, there was a sudden jerk to the fluid exercise he had planned, when Alexandra grabbed the high back of the chair and pulled herself forward against her father's downward stoop. She almost succeeded; her waist was free and her thighs almost, when Adam swiftly grabbed the back of her night shirt. "Alexandra Cartwright; you, young lady…"

"Daddy, Grandpa says yer shouldn't spank when you're… Ow…"

Adam slapped Alex's hands that were gripping the chair and as soon as she let go, he sat down and placed her firmly across his lap, and starting swatting her backside, her cotton nightshirt offering little protection.

Alex tried work her arms and legs at the same time, but found it impossible, especially with the searing swats that had started fast and accurate. All she could do was yelp and punctuate that with ferocious kicks.

"Nooo, Ow, ow," kick, smack, "ow ow, ow," Smack, "OW," Kick 'ow, kick ow kick ow."

The beat was kind of offbeat, but Alex was sure her father's rhythmical hand to butt composition was deliberate. It was no serenade, but that soon didn't matter. Her kicks hadn't delayed or lessoned the hard swats her father delivered. All the kicking had managed to do was flip her nightgown up and around, so before she knew it a new volley of smacks set her backside alight.

Adam grabbed the interfering garment and gathered it at her a waist under his tight grip. His large hand made quick work of her now bare behind and all Alex could do was yelp until the tears came. The smacks were still loud and clear as only flesh to flesh can resound. Her yelps had turned into sobs, racking sobs and pleas.

"I… owww, hic… said…I wassssowww, hic …swor…rryyyy."

Hoss and Hop Sing were dressing Marty's laceration while Joe and Ben handed them what they needed when called upon. But, their concentration was interrupted with the unmistakable sounds of a child being spanked.

Joe started to head inside when Ben stopped him, "Joe, stay out of it…"

"But, Pa, Adams, real angry."

Marty pushed Hoss hand away and went to get up.

"Marty, Adam is her father, and the child is well deserving of the punishment. But it should have been put a stop to earlier than this, when they were harmless childish pranks."

Marty went to protest, but Ben put up his hand, halting her forthcoming statement." I understand what you thought you might achieve. And Adam will not go too far."

Marty nodded and sat back down.

"Keep yer head still, Miss Marty, this oil will seal the cut, but we need ta it hold it shut fer a might."

All that was easy said, but each set of eyes in the room blinked at each slap and yelp that echoed through from the big room. When the sound changed, Ben recognised the sound of bare flesh getting stinging swats and he moved to the archway, intending to let Adam know, he hoped by his mere presence, that he was perhaps, as Joe suggested, too angry to punish his granddaughter. He was relieved when he got to the door to find that Adam was in control and had stopped after a good five swats and that now was standing Alex on her feet. Though, it perturbed him that his oldest did not comfort the child, now racked with sobs, standing in front of him, hopping on the spot nineteen to the dozen, rubbing her bottom and with her head down.

Adam turned Alex sideways pulled her hands away and landed another firm swat to her backside, "Now you get up to your room, and get into bed." He sent her towards the stairs with one more smack.

A sobbing Alex turned around, "But… sniff huff… I wanna… sniff huff… tell Marty I'm … sniff huff huff…"

Adam stood there with his hands on hips. "Alex, now… We will be having another conversation about this in the morning, I'm too angry about your behaviour, right now."

Alex burst into a fit of wails as she climbed the stairs and stopped at the top, where her remorse and distress turned into a moment of rage. She scrubbed at her tears and took a huge breadth. "Well so am I angry, sides it was meant ta be you that…that… strumbeded that stupid ole guitar… not Marty… Ya… Ya… STUPID OLE ROMEO." She yelled then ran to her room crying at the top of her lungs, that they could still hear until she slammed her bedroom door shut and threw herself on the bed.

Adam went to take off after her.

"ADAM!" Shouted Ben.

"Pa, did you see that… you wouldn't have put up with that, and I'm sure as…"

"No, perhaps not, but you admitted yourself, Adam that you are too angry." Ben spoke softly. "You need to calm down and then settle with the child before you go to bed. You need to assure her that all is forgiven and that Marty is fine. Yes, you need to teach her Adam, but you need to listen to her side of it now too."

"Pa, Alex has been playing tricks all day; I should have put a stop to it earlier."

"Yes you should have, submissive parenting is one thing, suppressing your displeasure at bad behaviour is a sure way to have your temper get out of hand."Ben said with a frown.

Adam took a breath, relaxed taking his hands off his hip and sat down in the blue chair. He took another moment, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "We figured she was just testing us, testing Marty, making her look foolish; maybe to see if she would stick around, I think she is jealous."

"I think so too, and perhaps there was not madness in your earlier methods, but that is another reason why you need to calm down a little and then let Alex talk." "Now you better get in there with Marty. The poor girl thinks you've murdered the daughter that you love so much, all on account of her."

"Great! Women, Pa how are supposed to figure them out, small or tall their… a… "

"Not just women, Adam, little boys too." Ben laughed, "Oh, so, so, easily you forget, Adam."

oOo

It was past ten o'clock and Marty was now fast asleep, and probably Alexandra too. Adam sat at the table, knowing he must make it right with his daughter before he went to bed. He sipped on the last of a hot cup of coffee Hop Sing had handed him before he went to bed. Marty was fine, it was a nasty cut on her cheek, but Hoss was pretty sure it would not leave a scar or get infected. Still with that and her ankle Adam intended to take Marty in to see doc Martin in the morning. Marty wanted that too, suggesting that perhaps once there she best stay clear of Alex and Adam for a couple of days. That they were best sorting things out between them without her being there to avert an openness they needed to have with each other. Adam hoped Marty wasn't getting cold feet. He couldn't blame her, besides Alex's behaviour today; his situation was a pretty big risk for anyone to want to take on. He was still thinking about that suggestion when he heard soft murmurings coming from the big room.

Adam stood up and left his cup in the pail of soapy water Hop Sing always left in the trough and walked into the big room. Just as his father had done some hours before he now stopped and watched from the kitchen archway at the end of the dining room.

He could see his father seated in the big red Chair, obviously with Alexandra in his lap. Her small feet hung over the armrest, bobbing with her sobs. She must have only come down, probably looking for him, or perhaps not. He wondered if she would be too scared to approach him, whether he could still make her feel safe and even brave enough to sass him. His father was right, he had been far too angry with her, and while the spanking had not been deserved or overly harsh in his opinion, the fact it was done in such a way; giving Alexandra no opportunity to explain and even apologise was something he thought he would never do. It saddened him that his little girl sought the comfort she needed from someone else, a responsibility as a parent that he had just failed miserably at. So he stayed there and silently watched the exchange, hoping to get some insights as to how best to mend their roles of father and daughter, he'd been so happily developing over the last eighteen months.

Ben rubbed circles around Alexandra's back, trying to warm her and reduce the racking sobs. He had not seen the child this upset since Leo had died, and that he reminded himself was not all that long ago. He chastised himself a little, he'd forgotten what it was like for the young ones, how their grief could manifest itself in so many ways, not so unlike adults, but they often were quicker to get on with life, and up to mischief, then fears and guilt and worries would suddenly resurface.

"Shhh, sweetheart, Daddy's just outside, having some fresh air. You know, he will be glad you're still awake, he'd hate to go to bed not being able to tell you how much he loves you. You know that don't you?"

Alex sniffed, and looked up into her grandfathers eyes, "I think ….so…"

"What makes you think so?"

"Cause, even though… he's mean… he wants… me ta be… good… and…he kisses me goodnight, every night, ceptin to…night."

"He's going to go looking for you just to that. What else does he do that tells you he loves you?"

"Does he still love me… the… same as the first time?"

"No, he…"

Alex choked back a sob.

"Ahh let me finish… he loves your more, more and more each day, he doesn't think he could love anybody more than he loves you, he doesn't think he could love you anymore than he does, but he does, everyday, he learns more about you, what a feisty , special little rapscallion he has…" Ben tickled her belly, trying to get her smile, "I know, because I'm his Pa. I know that there were times over the years that your daddy was so lonely. I haven't seen that person for a long time. Not since he found you."

"He did find me too, didn't… he?" hiccupped Alex. "I went a hid… ya know… I thought he didn't really want ta keep me… but, he wouldn't… give up…the Yankee… granite Head."

"That is right, he doesn't give up. He won't give up on you. What about him, are you going to give up on him?"

"Fer a while, till… my butt…ain't sore no more… And…I don't wanna… have a convar…station with… him," she sniffed.

"Why, don't you want to have a conversation with him?"

"Cause… I don't…know what… ta say…what I …should tell him."

"Is it about Marty? Is that why you were playing tricks on Marty and your daddy all day?"

Alex nodded, "sorta, but I didn't want anybody ta get hurt …that's what I was tryin not ta do."

"I don't understand?" frowned Ben.

"See… neither will daddy, cause I can't explain… it."

"Maybe you should practice your conversation on me, first. Sit up, take a big breath… Now…When you're ready." Ben smiled down at Alex and smoothed away the hair from her eyes.

Alex sat up straight on her grandfather's lap, scrubbed the tears still on her cheeks and took a big breath, then rolled her shoulders back.

Adam ducked back behind the kitchen wall, hoping he had not been seen, and listened to Alex rehearse her conversation.

"I like Marty, a real lot. Not like I like my friends at school an all, a little bit different cause she's a grown up and all and she's real clever. Like she can ride and even shoot and she knows how ta heal people, she makes ice cream, now that's real different. And she's real pretty, kinda a bit like my momma, except for her eyes, and she's taller and she don't sound nothing like her, guess really its only the blonde hair that is like momma's. She's funny and she smiles a real lot even though she probably should be growling, like taday with the mouse an all. She ain't sad like my momma. I knowed she likes me too, and that kinda makes it real hard, cause she is real nice ta cuddle, she smells real nice, not that you and Hoss, and Uncle Joe, and…"

"Your daddy?"

"And my daddy, smell bad or anything, though Uncle Joe, does smell a little stinky when he's been breaking horses all day, or when he'd done snuck inta town and had a few drinks at the saloon, when he shoulda been mendin' fences, or says; _hey Alex pull my finger_. Marty smells nice all the time, just like all the dancing girls at Grandma Willameena's."

"Yes she does smell nice. So, if you like her so much, why all the tricks today. Don't you want her ta be your daddy's friend, your friend?"

"I knowed daddy likes her, and I think he should have a bestest friend an all, but I don't want him ta marry her, he says he loves her and peoples who love each other get married all the time. I heard him, he say he loves her and they oughta sought things out… Me out."

"When did you hear this?"

"Last week, but I only heard a little bit, when I woke up in the wagon. Then I went back ta sleep. Then they's been cuddlier and things all week, every time they see each other. Well I can tell that theys falling in love and well… they shouldn't, cause…"

"Because, you already have a momma?"

"No. I know momma will always be my momma, and I knows she real sick. I want her not to be so bad, but I knowed that it needs a miracle, and I'm still hopin an all. But, it's gonna be a real sad day ifin it the miracle don't happen, even though ya know it won't, or ya kinda expectin it won't. But, I still hope jist liked I hoped they's wouldn't hang my momma, and well they didn't so they may jist be able to make her all better too."

"And then, where would Marty fit in; is that what you are thinking?" Ben asked gently, feeling he was getting to the crux of the matter.

"Sorta, but then Yuma and Daddy's story kinda made it a bit better, cause they both had different mama's. Yuma had two mommas at once. Old Winnemucca has five wives; he sure is a busy chief. Betcha he doesn't have time ta serenade each one of them. Guess ya never know though, cause well he does have five, and so he must be kinda romantically gifted somehow."

"Okay, then, so you are alright with your daddy and Marty seriously courting then, you just a little jealous that your daddy is spending more time with Marty than you. If I remember rightly that was how your daddy felt when Marie came, then she had little Joe and…"

"And she died."

"Yes, darling she died, but we had a very special five years after Marie had Joe, all of us."

"But, you were very sad, and Daddy was very sad. My Molly told me that my momma met my daddy when he was very sad about his momma dying. She said it was his third momma, his real momma, then Uncle Hoss' momma and then Uncle little Joe's momma. And she was the longest momma he had. And he loved her, he couldn't help it he loved her, he… he… told me he was mean to her at first…"Alex threw herself into her grandfather's wide and comforting chest and cried.

Neither Adam nor Ben realised it, but they too had tears streaming down their faces. Alex started crying because she was not able to express her worry, her fear, while Adam relived that time all over again.

Ben started to rub Alex back again, "shhh shhh,"he cooed, though feeling the emotions of that time long ago, building up in him. He remembered that night in the barn after he had punished Adam for running away and being mean to Marie.

"_I'm sorry Pa, I don't know why I was rude to Marie, and I know it was stupid of me to run away. I was always going to come home, I just needed to think, I guess"_

"_Think about what Adam? You didn't like Marie when she first got here. I understand that. It was a bit of a surprise to you boys, but I didn't mean to exclude you, it just happened so fast. But, you like Marie now; you read together, she is so proud of you. What changed? Joseph; is Joseph taking her attentions away from you?"_

"_No Pa, but she nearly died, she nearly died having Joseph, and I don't think you should let her have any more babies."_

Adam on the other hand had conveniently forgotten the discussion that night and the true core of his worries. He had got over them, expressed his fears to his father and they had talked long into the night, putting a lot of those uncertainties to rest. His, now logical and mature mind told him that, but he still remembered those feelings and was drawn back to those very same fears he thought he had purged long ago. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked into the room, determined to control his emotions.

Ben looked up at him, apologetic for the resurfacing hurt he could see in son's eyes. He had sensed Adams presence earlier and encouraged Alex to express her feelings for his benefit. Perhaps he even sensed it was the same thing, how could two children be so much alike.

"It's okay Pa," said Adam softly as he bent down and picked up his child. He cradled her gently with one arm and patted her back with the other as she snuggled into his neck. "Let me hold you angel. Alex, I want you to know that I was afraid of loving Marie, because I didn't want to love another mother, I didn't want to feel the hurt and be afraid in case died, like my other two."

"But, she did die, didn't she daddy."

"She did."

"And I told him that night in the barn." Ben hesitated, trying to recall Adams exact words. "Your daddy; my little boy, told me he was afraid Marie would die, and that I would be sad, and Hoss and Little Joe would be as sad as he had been when Inger had died. He told me that he wanted to stay strong so that he could look after them, like he had with Hoss. But he couldn't do that if he was too sad. He couldn't love Marie, because if she died he wouldn't be strong enough to look after his brothers …"

"And my Pa…" Adam stroked Alex's hair keeping her tucked in the crock of his neck where she couldn't see his uncontrolled tears. He so wanted to stop; he could also see that he was torturing his father.

Ben scrubbed at his own tears and took a breath; he looked his son in the eyes. "And his Pa…" repeated Ben. " I told him that it would be alright, that Marie was not going to die, that we would have a happy normal family life together, all of us. That is what I wanted the most for him, that is what a father always wants, the most for their children which includes being loved and being taught right from wrong, being respected, but most of all being loved and loving others, family and friends; all sorts of love."

Alex lifted her head, "But daddy, Marie died anyway. Grandpa made ya a promise he couldn't keep. What ifin Marty dies, or gets sick like momma, or goes away. We would have loved her and then we would be so sad, daddy. I don't think I could be as brave as you. I miss momma so bad sometimes. If something happened to Marty or any of you I don't think I could be happy ever again."

Ben reached out and rubbed Alexandra's bare legs that hung from her father's arm. "Yes I made your daddy a promise I couldn't keep. I didn't think I would ever lose a third wife, a third love. I didn't mean to break that promise to him."

"You didn't Pa, I was a kid, you settled my fear, I needed to believe you and I did and I gained so much in the short time we ended up having."

Ben appreciated his son's sincere words. "But, I could keep Marie's promise and your daddy kept his to her. I was so sad; your daddy had to look after his brothers. When I stopped feeling sorry for myself and realised how special my time was with Marie, I realised she had given all of us something that I treasured."

"You gave us lots Pa, believe me, I may not have realised it then, but you gave all of us so much, most of all you gave me Inger and you gave me Marie."

Ben nodded, "Marie always wanted you to go to college. She had put money away for your first year's tuition… when I came home, that was my only goal, encourage you to go. Accept that you should go."

"Thanks Pa." smiled Adam. "And then … Miss Alexandra, Pa took me on a trip to Elk and I met a beautiful young girl called… now what was her name again…" Adam teased trying to lighten the mood, feeling that such a burden had indeed been lifted from his shoulders.

"Katherine… Katherine Williameena," answered Alex.

"That's right the most beautiful girl in all of Elk."

"But, she dressed like a boy dad, just like I did."

"Yes the most beautiful looking girl that dressed like a boy in Elk."

"Did you like her Daddy?"

"Very much, Alex; she was funny and pretty and clever, and very happy. She made me happy."

"Even for a short while?"

"Even for a short while."

"I guess Marty makes you real happy too. Yer never know daddy it could be for a real long time this time."

"Yer never know. It could get real scary though, and we might have to take some chances."

"Yep, but I reckon those chances will be there whether Marty's with us or not."

"Hmm, you have a point."

"So then I guess we might as well have all the fun with Marty while there ain't no chances ta take. Ifin you can do it I can too. I guess she deserves ta be happy too dad. You know, ya should not dilly dally around; Life's too short, ain't that right Grandpa?"

"That's right, Alex."

"Okay, we will talk a lot more about this. Time for everybody to get a good night's sleep."

"Alright Dad, but I don't think yer should tell Marty about me thinking she might die and all. It might give her notions about you, and well she thinks yer the ant' pants an all, yer might jist scare her off."

"Alright, as long as you don't play anymore trick s on her."

"I won't …maybe, besides that trick was meant for you. I could jist see yer getting all lovey dovey…. Like them serenading opre singers, '_Oh salami, you are me little letpchtein loverrrrr_ , sung Alex, "then Twangggg," laughed Alex.

"You rat bag… Here kiss your grandfather goodnight." Adam leant Alex over to Ben as he pulled himself up from the big red chair. Alex grabbed him around the neck, and the proceeded to smother him in Kisses, "thanks for the practice grandpa. Guess I'll have ta wait ta tell Dad everything tomorrow, when we have another convarsation."

"Guess so," said Ben returning a kiss, and Adam a wink before slapping his boy on the back. "Night, you two."

"Night Pa", Adam switched Alex onto his other arm and lent in to give his father a heartfelt hug of thanks. Ben opened both arms and received it with revered pride. Then was shocked when his boy, rising thirty years old, moved in even closer and kissed him on the cheek.

No more was said, as three generations of Cartwrights bounded up the stairs to their beds energised with the truth of hope and the love of family.

TBC

**Initiations and Havoc part 2- The kids have their day. **

A.N. It's a long one; consider it two chapters in one and a weekend read. There were also a few little details that didn't come out in the last chapters. Plus we needed some Romance and a few little plants for upcoming events. Big shout outs and heartfelt thanks to Lajoci, who betaed this extremely long chapter and another to both Callih and Lajoci for the nice little extras they suggested in the romantic scene. Sorry if we've missed mistakes, feel free to point them out, and I will fix them.


	14. Initiations and Havoc pt2

**Previously: **

Adam has asked Marty to marry him and she has says yes, but they decide to keep a secret for the time being. Alex and her friends have some pranks planned as an initiation into their tree house club. Alex feeling a little jealous of Marty and also worried about her father falling in love with her, test out several prank ideas. One goes wrong and Marty is hurt. After she has been punished, Alex reveals that she is scared of loving someone new in case something bad happens to them too.

**Chapter 14: Initiations and Havoc: Pt 2 **

**The kids have their day. **

Adam lead Alex through the big front door, "Okay chores done, now breakfast."

Alex nodded and headed off towards the dining table, but stopped in her tracks when she spotted Marty seated at the table. Marty's face was a little bruised around the cut, and while the black ointment wasn't all that attractive the wound had already closed up.

Ben was sitting there with Marty pouring her a breakfast tea. Alex flinched a little as she sat down on her bottom and then quickly dropped her eyes to her plate, avoiding eye contact with both her father and Marty opposite her. Marty sensed the child's guilt and embarrassment, pretty certain that Adam expected her to apologize.

"Morning Alexandra," said Ben.

"Oh, mornin grandpa, you sleep well?"

"I did thank you, and you?"

"Well no not really, cause I'm still a bit sore and I got one thing ta make right and I been thinking about it too much."

"Ah Huh," said Adam, "that you do."

Little Joe and Hoss walked in from the kitchen drying their hands and took their place at the table.

"Hey, pumpkin, you done real good on your chores this morning," praised Hoss, "Carlapicio's stall looks good enough for me ta sleep in. You gonna ride her ta school today?"

"Na, think I might walk, don't feel too keen about sitting in a saddle."

"You're not going to school this morning Alexandra; you'll come into town with Marty and me, to see Doc Martin. I will deliver you over to Miss Jones after.

"But I ain't sick." Alexandra liked Doc Martin, and she didn't mind being checked over just as long as he didn't want to take any more of her blood and look at it under his special scope or expect her ta take that medicine like he always did. Doctor Paul said they needed to make sure she didn't have any lead in her blood like her momma. There wasn't any, but she was small for age and he wanted to see her grow a bit more.

Alexandra wasn't very happy about going there this morning; Doctor Paul would not be pleased that she had hurt Marty. "He ain't gonna stick me with anything is he, or give me some of that yucky medicine," she asked pouting.

"No, but I think you could do with a check up, plus I think it might give you an opportunity for a task you still have a head of you." Adam raised his eyebrows and seemingly pointed them in Marty's direction, hoping Alex would get the reference and his expectation.

Alexandra looked at her father understanding he was trying to get the conversation rolling, though she just wish he would come right and say it or at least start it off for her. She really wanted to apologize to Marty, but she didn't know how to start. When it was obvious her father expected her to do this completely unaided, she blushed and chewed on her lip, wishing Hop Sing would at least bring her out some food so she could occupy her hands while she thought of a way to begin.

Her prayer was almost answered when Hop Sing put a bowl of oatmeal with stewed apples and rhubarb on top in front of her. Before she could pick up her spoon, Ben offered the opening she was looking for, "Perhaps, Alexandra you may like to say Grace, this morning."

Alex put her spoon down and clasped her hands together. "Dear Lord thank you for the wonderful breakfast we are about ta eat; well thank you fer given us Hop Sing ta make the wonderful breakfast we are about ta eat, but ya done growed the apples and oats for me and suppose yer done made the hens lay the eggs too or yer done made the roosters than done made the hens with the mommy hens who done laid the eggs, the first ones anyhow, since then I reckon the roosters are being doing pretty good making more hens on their own."

"Alexandra you can discuss creation with God some other time, our breakfast is getting cold," prompted Ben.

Marty giggled into her clasped palms, making Alex feel a little better and spurring her on. "Well like I was saying, Lord; thank you fer making Hop Sing and Uncle Hoss too, cause they ain't only great cooks with the miracle of natures that you been providing, but they done helped Marty. They fixed her up real good, so she won't have a scar. I'm responsible fer all her troubles, Lord and I'm trying real hard ta figure our how's I can make it up ta her, cause even though, it was just a dumb prank I was trying ta play on my Dad that backfired, Marty didn't deserve ta be hurt. She shouldn't think it was because I didn't like her and don't give a rat's ar... Care if in she gets hurt or not, cause I really do care and I gets worried sometimes that people I love and really like and that I knows really like me are gonna go away or get hurt. I reckon I thought I could be like my Daddy, and try not ta like people so much jist in case they do go away, or they get hurt like Leo done. That ways I wouldn't be so, but it's too late Lord; I done like Marty too much. So I'm telling you that I'm sorry and asking ya ta make me brave enough to tell her; I'm awful repulsive about it, so I hope she forgives me, and I will do anything she asks me ta do ta make it up to her. Oh, and Lord; thanks again fer breakfast."

"Amen!" chorused the family.

Before anyone could comment, Alexandra stated eating her oatmeal, cold as it was now, she dared not look up, feeling the family's eyes on her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and looked up, and put her spoon down next other empty bowl. "I'm real sorry ya got hurt Marty and yer nearly lost one of them nice eyes of yours, though I reckon you'd look jist as pretty with a pirate patch anyways. You probably don't wanna be a pirate though. I was just a silly stupid prank, it ain't because I'm jealous or nothing, well maybe I get a little. I like ya and I hope ya still like my Daddy, cause he can't really help it that I do stupid things, it jist comes natural ta me. I should grow out of it, ya jist might have ta be patient."

Adam smiled proudly at Alexandra.

"Thank you Alexandra, I accept your apology. It takes a very brave girl to apologize. And don't you fret; I like you and your father very much."

"Come on then, we better get moving. Alexandra you need to go and change into a clean dress."

"Awwww; a dress? Daaaad."

"Alexandra, you would be wearing a dress and pinafore to school. Go and get changed into those."

Alex dropped her napkin on the table, "Okay, dang it. I was hoping ta have some of them eggs, that them hen's worked so hard on."

Hop Sing walked into the dining room and started clearing plates, "Not many eggs left Little Missy, but you good girl for eating all your oats."

"Thanks Hop Sing, I done like it with the apples and rhubarb on it," smiled Alex before heading up stairs to change.

"Mister Adam going into Virginia City today? Can pick up supplies?" asked Hop Sing.

"Not a problem, I'll need to take the wagon anyway." Adam finished the last of his coffee, and then stood up, intending to go and hitch the wagons.

"Adam, I need to take Dreamer back to town with us," said Marty.

"Why?" Adam asked with a touch of disappointment reflected in his tone,, "You can come back and recuperate here."

"No, I think I should stay in town. I can't help Paul with his rounds, but he could use some help with some paper work and there are supplies to organize. A sprained ankle and a little cut aren't going to cause any problem."

"Well I don't want you working too hard. You best rest as we have the dance coming up Saturday. It will be the last for a while; the round up and the cattle drives will take up most of the spring and summer. I want that ankle ship shape. I intend spending the whole night dancing with you." He pulled Marty out of her chair and pulled her against him playfully.

"Well I don't know about that Mr Cartwright, you'll have to get your requests in early, at the last dance, my card was filled completely up by the first dance." Marty tried to look prim and proper but failed and quietly laughed.

"Not this time, Miss Strawn."

"Oh, but Adam, now Marty done promised me a dance," teased Hoss.

"And me," added Little Joe.

"I suppose Pa, already booked a dance too," scoffed Adam.

"That I have, my boy. Marty promised me the first dance, I believe."

Marty laughed, "See, you have to be quick around here."

Adam feigned annoyance, then left to hitch up the wagon. Hop Sing came in carrying Marty's valise and his list, along with a large brown wrapped parcel. "Here, Miss Marty are your things."

"I'll put them in the wagon fer yer, Marty."

"Thanks Hoss."

"Vely good. Here missy is list to give to Mr Adam. And here is all Cartlight boys white shirts." He said patting the brown parcel. "Honourable cousin Hop Ling will launder and bleach, ready for big dance. White shirts not so white anymore, need special job. Hop Ling will have ready by Fliday."

"Not to worry Hop Sing, I'll get them to him."

"Oh Hop Sing, I can take them to Hop Ling, Marty still can't walk too well," offered Joe.

"No, little boy stay away from Hop Ling laundry shop, still not happy about fire you start".

"I didn't start it Hop Sing; I was jist hiding in there. Roy took the real culprits to jail," said Joe sheepishly.

Ben glanced at Joe with a small frown, "That he did Joseph, but, I still had to fork out for some of the damages after your night of mischief."

Joe paused a moment and a dreamy look came into his eyes, "Oh but, a dance with Lolita was worth it."

Marty looked around at the faces of the three Cartwright men, "I'd love to hear that story."

"Oh you better ask, Adam," giggled Joe.

"Oh, I hope not an old girlfriend," said Marty with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Sort of, anyway, there will be plenty of Adams old girlfriends at the dance, they'll probably…"

"Joseph, enough!" warned Ben.

"Don't take any notice Marty. Joseph is teasin yer," assured Hoss.

"Yes, naughty boys always tease. Hop Ling has new shop now. Little Missy, Alex, know where it is; she take them for you. Stay off bad ankle; remember I having number four dance with you."

oOo

Marty and Alex sat together on Paul Martin's examination table, as both the good doctor and Adam looked at them; their arms crossed in what appeared to be in slight annoyance.

"Seems you have two girls here, Adam that should avoid pranks from now on," said Paul a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm fine, Paul really," Marty declared.

"Yes you are," scolded Paul, "but you need to stay off that ankle, so you won't be going with me on my rounds this week."

"At least I can help with all the accounts, and check the supplies. Please, Paul, I hate to put you behind."

"Alright Marty; that's a good idea, your eye is fine; not deep enough for stitches, but you were lucky," Paul directed his scowl at Alexandra.

"I done said I was real sorry, Doctor Paul, sides really I was trying ta play a joke on daddy, which was not such a good idea either, cause I ended up real sore myself."

"Hmm, well, fair enough then we won't mention it again, Miss Alexandra. Now, let's give you a good check up. Marty can you help Alex take off her pinafore."

"Why do I hafta take off my dress?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well first I'm going to check your throat, and make sure that nasty abscess scar has healed up. Then, I just want to check your joints and tummy, okay?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, at the friendly man. "You ain't gonna take any more blood in that there long needle agin are ya?"

"No, Alexandra, your last blood test was really good. My new microscope showed me that. Do you remember?"

"Yep, no lead in my blood, so, I should have grown some, should have I? And I've had a birthday too," brighten Alexandra.

"We better check that then, Little Missy."

Alexandra hopped down off the bench and stood against the measuring lines Doc Martin had painted on the wall.

"There, now let's see," said Paul bending down and examining the numbers. Alexandra had not grown more than an inch in the year she had been with Adam, and now nearly two years down the track she had barely increased in height by another half. "Well, look at that; another inch, Miss Alexandra," lied Paul.

Alex beamed, "That's good ain't it; soon I'll be as tall as the other kids."

"You might, though I don't think you are going to be a very tall lady, Alexandra."

Adam reached down and softly cupped Alex's cheek, "Just like your Momma, baby, and you will be just as beautiful."

"She weren't real tall, were she? But, then she did real good anyways, most of the time."

"What you lack in height you sure make up in energy," laughed Paul.

"That a good thing?" pouted Alex with her hands on her hips while sending a suspicious sideways glance to Doctor Martin.

"Sure is little lady," replied Paul convincingly. "Now let's check your tummy and your joints." Paul lifted Alex up and made her lay down on her back. He pressed her stomach in several areas, pressing into her midrift area then watching the skin recoil and return to a pale pink. He then kneaded and prodded her elbow joints as he bent and rotated them. "You have any sore tummy or sore legs or arms?" Doctor Martin asked while he checked her legs and knee joints.

"Nope, only sore butts," grimaced Alex.

Adam and Marty chuckled.

"Hmm, do you need me to check that out?" asked Doctor Paul in a mock seriousness.

"Not unless you got something ta take the sting out."

"Oh, I might have some cream, that will soften the pain, I believe."

"Cream that makes things soft? Like Hello Vera, I reckon yer should get Dad to rub some on his hard hands." Alex suggested rubbing her backside.

"Oh, good idea," laughed Paul, "he'll need those soft hands to play his guitar. He'll still be able to serenade all the ladies at the dance... You going to be singing for us Saturday night, Adam? If I'm correct Abigail Jones and Dawn Marie Potter are looking forward to it."

Adam blushed and Marty scowled, as did Alex.

"He can't his guitar is broken," smugly replied Marty.

"Oh yes, well I think we're about done here." said Paul, before turning to Adam. "Adam could I speak with you for a moment… in my office."

"Sure, Doc. Marty can you help Alexandra get dressed."

"Sure I can, and then we can go over to Hop Ling's and give him the laundry."

"I can do that Miss Marty, you ain't supposed ta be on your feet. I know where it is," offered Alex.

Adam stopped, "Marty she's right, you've got to stay off that foot, Doctor Martin says so and so do I. But, no Alexandra, you can't go alone; wait for me."

Alexandra stomped her foot, "jesssh, I'm leven ya know. I might look little, but I'm leven, Dad. It's jist around the corner."

Adam frowned, "don't you 'jesssh me'. I said…" Adam moved in to swat her tail, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go Adam, she's growing up," smiled Paul. "Here, Alexandra, would you drop in my shirts too. Hop Ling gets them whiter than anyone I know. I might have a real chance wooing the women at the dance this year with your daddy out of the race." He joked trying to lighten Adam's mood.

"But ain't you married? You real old, don't you got a Mrs Doctor Paul Martin?"

"No Alex, my wife died a long time ago. Her name was Martha too."

"Oh, sorry Doctor Paul, guess ya lonely for some female company, but a white shirt ain't necessarily gonna help."

"Alexandra …" Adam groaned in a waning tone, afraid what the kid was gonna come out with.

"What, I mean is can ya sing, Doctor Paul?"

"Ohhhh, no; I guess not. Well I take my chances with my charms and good looks then."Paul laughed and handed Alexandra two shirts to add to the package Hop Sing wanted delivered to his cousin at the Chinese laundry just off C Street.

"Alright Alex, go there and then come straight back, here. Then I'll walk you to school."

"Thanks Dad, I'll be real fast."

Alexandra went to run off, "Wait Alexandra," yelled Marty.

"Whah!"

"Your pinafore; you can't run around the street in your underclothes."

Alexandra looked down and giggled, "Oopps!"

"Yes, oopps come on, let's get you changed, while your Dad and Doctor Martin talk."

Adam followed Paul into his private office and closed the door.

"What is it Paul; Alexandra? Marty?"

"They're both fine Adam. Really, I just want to talk about Alex. She is still quite under the average percentile for her height and age, though not surprising considering the lead Katherine most likely had in her system during the pregnancy. Alex was lucky to have survived the gestation period and her early birth. It could all account for her small stature"

"The doctors suggested Katherine would have had only small traces of lead in her system when Alexandra was conceived." Adam stated with concern.

"Yes, Katherine may have passed that on, when Alexandra was in the womb. Katherine was further exposed when she returned to the theatre. I just want to make sure Alex didn't absorb any, or at least as not as much as Katherine obviously did. But, there was probably some exposure at the theatre, not a lot, but it could have been enough to inhibit Alexandra's growth during development spurts. Adam, I'm confident that if there had been and traces, they have been eradicated. We just want to keep an eye out for any symptoms. There is a lot of good research around and treatments. They've been treating this condition since the fall of the Roman Empire. The donation from Ben for the light microscope was a real godsend. Lister's model gives good magnification without blurring the image. Amazing piece of equipment, they're developing a compound microscope. It will be even stronger." Paul started excitedly.

Adam smiled at Paul's enthusiasm. "That's great Paul. When they get it right Paul, I'm sure we can get you a new one."

Paul blushed at Adam's generous offer. "No Adam, you've done enough. Sorry, I do get excited. The point is, if I'm reading the samples right; there is no lead in Alexandra's blood, just the same I'd like you to just keep your eye out for unusually sore joints or stomach pains. Her small stature may improve with age."

Adam pulled at his bottom lip in thought. "She's very conscious of her height."

"Well, if I remember right, little Joe was too; hasn't stopped him. But, Adam… You did tend to treat him like a kid for a long time."

"He still is a kid Paul, he's only seventeen."

"True," laughed Paul.

"You trying to tell me to stop treating Alex like a baby?"

"Sort of…None of my business, I guess, but I think you will only make her more self conscious. Just be aware that you may be doing that; that's all. If she's anything like the rest of you Cartwrights, she may try something foolish to prove she's a grown up. God help me I've had enough of Cartwright mishaps over the years."

"I'll try Paul. It's just that I didn't get the chance to baby her and like you have validated; she's my little miracle."

Paul slapped Adam on the back, "You are an excellent father, Adam, Alex is healthy and happy and I can see very much loved. Perhaps there will come a day when you'll marry again, have a baby to spoil rotten. Marty never stops talking about Alexandra and your family. I hope you and Marty…"

Adam raised an eyebrow, stopping Paul's conversation, "You fishing Paul; for a professional appraisal or a little gossip," said Adam with a smirk.

Paul Martin blushed then coughed. "Well…She's a very nice girl, Adam and the best damn nurse I've had. I would like her to stay and I'd like her to be happy. She deserves it."

"She deserves the world Paul, and if I can manage it, I'll give it to her."

Pauls' eyes smiled, "Lovely…But, Alexandra's mother, Katherine?"

"Marty and I have talked about all that. There are a lot of things to sort out, but it's Marty that wants to wait before we make any further commitment. So my friend you will have your nurse for a while longer, but when we get married…"

"Married, Adam, fantastic…"

"Ahh…We've made a commitment, but I think you may have to advertise for another nurse."

"Ohh, Hmm well guess I'll have to take the bad with the good…Married, hey, wait till, Old Sticky nose Wilburn's hears about this. Oh and there are going to be some mighty disappointed gals in town. Maybe I should take up guitar lessons." Paul joshed.

"Please Paul, we haven't announced it officially. Nor have we told Alexandra or my family, though I'm pretty sure they all suspect what's going on. There are circumstances that need addressing and organising, but … Adam smiled wide, "I intend to marry her, no matter what. So I'd appreciate your confidentiality in the matter."

"Of course Adam, you have my word, but I should just like to give you some advice."

"Ohh, what would that be?"

"Don't wait too long. Two heads and hearts are better than one. Life is a lot shorter than you think, Adam. Believe me; I see far too many short lives. There are problems and complex situations in families no matter what. But I will keep your secret, and I'll even pretend to be as surprised as everyone else. Just you don't be surprised if Marty doesn't want to stop nursing, she is passionate about it."

"She won't be nursing after we married Paul; It isn't proper for a married woman."

"Paul raised his eyebrows, "but…"

"Oh Paul, I'm sorry. You and Mrs Martin were different; wives often helped their Doctor husbands."

"Hmm…Well good luck with that argument then, Adam. You know Marty was bought up on a cattle station, they call them that in Australia, if she can't nurse, she won't want to just stand still; you may just find her on a cattle drive with you."

"Over my dead body," scoffed Adam, as he left Paul's office, the good doctor's laughter echoing throughout the rooms.

"What's so funny?" Asked Marty as Adam came through the office door.

"Oh nothing," said Adam. "I'll pick you up for lunch in an hour, Miss Strawn." He then leant down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Marty smiled, and then glanced back at Paul, as Adam stepped out on the porch. Paul shrugged and quickly backed up into his office before he could be bombarded with a multitude of questions from Marty.

Adam stood outside on the boardwalk, waiting for Alexandra to return. He caught the sight of Alex coming around the corner, and then watched her cross C Street, carefully checking for horses and wagons. "Hey dad, all shirts delivered safe and sound. Hop Ling is gonna do all the white shirts tomorrow. He's was very funny, dad. He says; 'evelybody bringing white shirts for dance, white shirts, white shirts, too many white shirts'. Yer shoulda seen it, dad, there was a really big pile of shirts, taller than me."

"Well that must have been pretty tall I'd say."

Alex beamed, "Yup, guess so; I have done grown another whole inch."

oOo

Saturday arrived fairly fast. Adam had hitched up the buggy straight after breakfast and he and Alexandra had headed into town. There were supplies that needed to pick up at Sam Potter's and Alex was in charge of picking up the laundry from Hop Lings.

For today however, Adam's thoughts were on Marty and the spring dance. He had not had a chance to meet up with Marty all week. They had both been busy; round up had started and she had worked hard to get Paul's accounts up to date and doing what Paul had insisted; staying off her foot. Adam was looking forward to picking her up for the dance tonight. He had been thinking about what Paul had said and their agreement about not moving too fast with Alex; Paul's comments made sense and Adam decided to make an official wedding announcement sooner than later.

Alexandra and her friends had spent the week, collecting and arranging the props for their pranks. It was pretty much a certainty that the pranks were going to be played tonight in town. Like the others, each pair of kids was trying to figure out what the others were up to. Willy and Lajoci had been working together. Alex was pretty sure one of their pranks was going to be real interesting, as they had been collecting the stray cats in town. Josh and Daniel were concocting some sort of slimy sticky stuff as well as gathering odd and deformed looking carrots. . Alex could not imagine what prank they were assigned. Lydia Ann and Jessica had subcontracted Juliet and had been busy all week at her father's newsprint shop. Alex only hoped that her own prank would go as planned.

Adam pulled up in front of Sam Potters. "Right Alex you go over to Hop Lings and pick up our shirts."

"Sure dad, but can I jist say hi to Lydia Ann."

"Yes, when you get back. Now get going."

Alex jumped down and headed off, while Adam tethered the horses and wagon. Before he could enter into the mercantile, Hiram Knoble waved to him from across the street.

"Mr Cartwright," he yelled waving, before crossing the street carefully.

"Hiram?"

"So glad I caught up with you, Adam. I've had a telegram."

"From Elk, from Molly? Did she remember anyone visiting Katherine before the Darcy Plummer incident?"

"No, I mean yes…" Hiram shook the cobwebs from his brains, "I received word from Molly only yesterday. She wrote a letter, explaining she had no sightings of anyone visiting Katherine the week before her arrest. However, that does not mean there was no such encounter. Then today I have received a wire from a lawyer in Oklahoma. His client; one Mister Francis Garner- Hallett is contesting the acquisition of the theatre by Williameena. He states that Williameena acquired her share of the theatre fraudulently, and in short; your ownership and Molly's is under scrutiny."

"Francis Garner- Hallett?

"Yes, he is the son of the original owner and Willameena's partner. He is making some pretty wild accusations, Adam. The fact that you were responsible for his father's death…"

"It was self defence."

"Yes, that was proven; I have the sheriff's statement at the time. However, his father's share of the theatre should have been bequeathed to him instead it was…"

"Given to his brother; Frank Hallett's brother …Edward, I think, he sold his share."

"He did, and the purchaser signed that share over to Williameena, who then put an Ivan Koslov in as manager, when she left with her daughter and maid."

"Yes Pa arranged for their transport. Katherine was physically well enough to travel, but she was traumatised and in shock after Franks Hallett's attack. Williameena took her back to her family in the south."

"Francis Junior is claiming that his uncle did not have the right to sell his father's share and he wants the theatre back, all of it."

"That's a pretty big ask."

"He's suggesting that Williameena had planned the take over from the start. It's complicated and I have started work on it, tracing the purchase and titles of Edwards's sale, as well as the man's claim of parentage, but he could have a case."

"Fine, he can have it for all I care, but not Molly's share. Williameena wanted her to have a foundation and security."

"Well that's another contentious issue. They have proof of Molly's true heritage; her biracial line. She is not allowed to own property as a single African female. I know many overlook that here in the west, but he's adding that to the claims."

"Molly's father was white, her mother only half Negro. Williameena took her in as a child, at the request of her white father. I will not let him have her share; if Molly wants to sell fine and good. He can have my share; Alexandra's share actually, I'm only the executor, make him an offer."

"That, I can do."

"He can have it for a small price, but he has to come here for me to sign it over. I want to see him. I don't recall a son, but I'm wondering if he was the man Alexandra saw. I'll find some way for her to get a look at him. And if he was; I'll be asking a lot more questions before I sign over anything."

"Very well, Adam, I'll get started on those instructions straight away." Hiram straighten his small round glasses on the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when processing information. "I'll send a message out with his response as soon as I get it. Meanwhile your father may know more about the sale ten years ago. If I remember rightly you weren't in any condition to witness any of that."

"Thank you, Hiram, I'll talk to Pa, he'll know about the sale."

Hiram spotted Alexandra coming around the corner into C Street. "Oh, there's Alexandra. If this Francis Garner- Hallett was the man you might want to keep her out of town for a while."

"I will, thanks, Hiram."

"Hey dad, all done."

"Alexandra, say good morning to Mr Knoble," prompted Adam.

"Oh good morning, Mr Knoble, sorry I didn't mean ta be rude."

"Good morning Alexandra and no apology necessary. I see you have been doing some errands; that's a pretty big package you have there."

"Yes sir, theys all white shirts. Everybody's gonna look real good for the dance tonight. We were lucky Dad, Hop Lings was having some trouble at the laundry, he weren't real happy, said he done the best he can with the shirts, but they's aren't as good as he usually done. He still had a washing piled real high."

"Taller than you?" laughed Adam.

"Yep, still taller than me, Dad."

"That wouldn't have been hard little miss," chuckled Hiram.

Alexandra snapped her head, at her father's lawyer and friend; she had grown some, Doctor Paul told her so! She felt like kicking him the shins, but she knew her dad would have tanned her good for it and her backside hadn't fully recovered. _You'll wait Mr Hiram Knoble_, she thought. "You going ta the dance, Mr Knoble?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I am, Miss Abigail Jones has agreed to let me escort her. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too; all the kids are. It's the Harvest Dance so all the kids get ta go, and everyone, like Hop Sing an old Henry. This year even chief Winnemucca is coming along with Sarah and Yuma and some of the council elders. Miss Jones done organised a fundraiser fer Sarah ta take ta Carson City with her. She's gonna start a school for the Indian children. Pastor Johnston gonna present it an all. So all us kids are gonna be there fer that too. We don't usually get ta go to the dance. Don't know why it ain't like yer doing anything bad that little kids shouldn't see, not like gambling or drinking or canoodling and slapping saloon girls bottoms, or singing rude ditty's like, 'chorus girls are funny, they lie down in the grass, they can kick their legs up in the air and whistle through their … OWWW!"

"Alexandra!"

"Whu?"

oOo

Each of the Cartwright men ran around, hurrying themselves to get ready for the dance. Alex had already bathed and was dressed in her petticoats, while Hop Sing ironed her dress. Adam was getting ready, shaving the last of his five o'clock shadow while Alex chattered on the bed.

"Ya look handsome, Dad, we better get movin though, _cause Ma…rty will be wai…ting_," sung Alex as she jumped on the bed.

"Yes, you are right. Stop jumping!"

"What yer so nervous about, dad, Marty will wait fer yer. She loves ya."

"She does?" Adam smiled acting surprised. Adam decided to take the opportunity to address his and Marty's relationship, casually while they dressed. "Alexandra, there's something we need… I need to talk to you about."

"About, you and Marty and me?"

Just then Hop Sing bought in Alex's dress, looking flustered and mumbling to himself, "not my ploblem… not my problem… búshì wǒ de cuò , tiào líng kěnéng fēngkuáng; _not my fault, Hop Ling probably crazy;_ Ai ya fēngkuáng de rén; _damn crazy people_."

Adam took no notice of his rumblings. Their family coordinator often grumbled when under pressure and the chaos that four men and one little girl could cause when trying to get ready for a function.

"Hop Sing, help me with Alexandra's dress, I seem to be all thumbs."

Hop Sing pulled Alex's dress over her head, and then started fastening the buttons.

"My shirt Hop Sing, where are my shirts?" asked Adam trying to hurry.

"There!" Hop Sing snapped, pointing to the shirt hooked on the chair.

Adam grabbed it from where Hop Sing had placed it, and held it up, then frowned before yelling…and he wasn't the only one.

"HOP SING!," a chorus of baritone voices bellowed and echoed throughout the house. Adam turned suddenly holding up a pastel pink shirt to his chest as Ben, Hoss and little Joe arrived at the door in matching shirts and horrified facial expressions.

The little man threw his hands up in the air, "not my ploblem, not my ploblem…"

Alexandra tried not to laugh. She cupped her hands over her mouth, and then looked at her father in all seriousness. "That's what Hop Ling said, I tole ya he said he couldn't get them as white as usual dad. He must a tried dad, though, cause he looked real worried."

"We can't go to the dance looking like this Hop Sing?" Joe almost pleaded, hoping that the man to produce a miracle.

"No more white shirts, sent all white shirts;, now pink white shirts to Hops Ling. Honourable cousin is in disgrace, still no more white shirts, you wear pink ones". He said pointing to each of the men. "In dark not look so bad." He offered as some consolation.

"Yeah, Dad, sides pink's a real pretty colour, you done told me that when yer wanted me ta wear a dumb old pink dress".

"Pretty for girls Alexandra, not boys," scoffed Joe.

"Hec it ain't too bad, I'll just put my vest over it and yer won't notice," said Hoss finding a reasonable solution and as usual trying to placate the situation.

"Well boys there's not much we can do about it, we can't wear our work shirts," said Ben as he looked at each of his sons standing in their now pink shirts.

"Fine!" huffed Adam, "I won't be taking off my evening coat though, I'll wear the three quarter. Came on Alex, put your shoes on and go get your brush and ribbons, we've got to get going."

"I lost my hairbrush, Dad, can I use yours?"

"Lost? When? Grrrr; forget it, go get your ribbons; we'll do your hair at Marty's."

"Ribbons!, daaad…" Alexandra started to whine.

Adam's eyebrows arched, his patience wearing thin, he stepped forward. Alex wide eyed, turned and ran, shouting, "Ribbons it is, Dad; pink ones too, I'll match your shirt."

Adam turned back to the mirror and finished his tie. "Pa I'm taking the buggy and picking up Marty, I'll meet you in there"

The Cartwright men moved off to finish dressing while Alex, after returning, sat on the floor to buckle her shoes, trying not to giggle, "Shing'wauk kanni; _tree house_," she whispered, "wait till the others see this."

"What did you say, Alex?"

"Oh…Nothing, Dad."

oOo

Marty burst out laughing when she got a good look at Adam's shirt in the light of Mrs Wilburn's parlour.

Adam scowled, "This is not funny Marty; every white shirt in the house is now this color. I look like some dandy actor from the east."

"Oh, Adam you look fine. I like that color on you its suits your dark and handsome features," teased Marty.

"Yeah, I confur, dad, that mean's I agree, "smiled Alex.

"The words, concur, Alexandra," corrected Adam, still scowling.

"Yes, that; besides Marty's the ones supposed ta look beautiful, and she looks more beautiful than you, dad."

Adam blushed, "She does," then smiled, thinking how he was going to be spending the evening with one of the most beautiful girls in Virginia City. He was sure not going to let anything spoil the fun. "She is very beautiful."

Marty smiled then got nervous all of a sudden; brushing at the crushed taffeta skirts of her evening gown. "Do I? You sure? I wasn't confident about the dress colour. I know red is considered a little inappropriate, but… Well, It's not red; more a rich burgundy. I look ghastly in pale colors like yellow, but still it…"

"It is stunning, you are stunning," drooled Adam.

"Yup, and it matches Dad's pink shirt. Now come on, we're gonna miss all the fun," Alex said excitedly, as she jumped up and down on the spot impatiently.

"Okay, Okay," said Adam, as he took Marty's arm and escorted her to the buggy.

Alex jumped in and Adam grasped Marty around the waist to help her up. He suddenly paused to cherish her firm and womanly form, then stood her back down on the ground gently and lowered his head, "You are beautiful Martha Strawn," He said before meeting her lips for a long kiss.

Marty withdrew, her eyes sparkling as she whispered, "I love you Adam."

Adam smiled and moved in for another kiss, but was thwarted by the sudden appearance of a blonde haired freckled face ten year old that had stuck her head between the couple. "Come on dad, ya can do that latter when ya done ask Marty ta marry ya."

Marty and Adam looked at the child between them.

"You know, Alexandra?"

"Yup, corse, I ain't no ninny."

"Well, I've already asked Marty to marry me… Adam paused and asked tentatively, "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, Dad." Alex swished her face around to Marty, flicking her large pink bow in Adam's face. "How do you feel about it, Miss Marty? I hope I didn't put yer off none, cause of the mouse and the guitar string prank, promise I won't play no tricks on ya."

Marty laughed, "I feel just fantastic about that, Alexandra."

"Well then ya better say yes, so we can get ta the dance afore everybody has ta go ta bed!"

Marty looked into Adams eyes, "Yes Mr Cartwright."

Adam playfully pushed Alexandra's face out of their way and kissed Marty again. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "We ain't never gonna get there", she grumbled."

"Right," Adam announced then helped Marty back up in tho the buggy. They didn't have to go far; the town hall was just at the end of C Street, two doors up from the bank and across the way from Sherriff Coffee's, office. All three waved to Roy as they went past.

Roy scratched his head, wondering why Adam was wearing a pink shirt. Didn't seem to bother Adam though, the man was beaming. _No wonder; that pretty nurse sure looked fine, _thought Roy. Sherriff Coffee would be coming to the dance later, after he'd done his early patrol. Most people in town were at the dance; though Sam had a few young rough looking drifters turn up at the saloon earlier. They looked familiar, and Roy intended to check his wanted posters later. The stage was also coming in late tonight. So he'd just check things were quiet before he went to the dance, and then do another patrol after ten.

Roy turned around to go back into his office to get his gun, when he noticed the wanted posters stuck to the wall of his office. He scowled and shook his head when examined the wanted posters closer. All the faces of the criminals had been replaced with a rather good likeness of him. "Dang it, fool kids pranks. I'm gonna have to replace all of these. Lucky I got enough re-prints in ma draw." He scratched his head, "Gonna have to check the others around town as well. Maybe I won't be getting to the dance after all. Damn, I was gonna ask that pretty little gal Marty fer a dance too."

Lydia Ann, Jessica and Juliet had been watching from Sam Potters porch; when they heard Sheriff Coffee grumble, then rip down half a dozen posters on the pin board outside his office. They smiled at each other, Shing'wauk kanni; _tree house, _they shouted and giggled in unison.

Alex was out of the buggy and in the hall, before Adam had a chance to hitch the team. She ran up to the girls as they arrived with their parents.

"Prank one down," said Lydia Ann. "You should have heard Roy grumbling."

"Yeah and there are a few more around town, so even if he gets the ones outside his office taken down, it will take days for him to find them all."

"So how did you go, Alex?" asked Juliet.

"Well…Look around," Alex swung her arm out and the girls followed it. They surveyed the room as families and guests arrived. Every male in the hall so far was wearing a pink shirt; some trying to hide that fact with fancy vest or long coats just as her father had.

Adam walked Marty into the hall. Adam took off his gun belt and hung it up next to the few that hung on the wall. Roy didn't like guns at the dance and most of the men left their sidearm's at home, however for many of the ranchers; with a long buggy ride to a from Virgina City, wore one as a safety precaution. Adam also kept a rifle under the seat in the buggy.

Adam and Marty stopped in their tracks when they got to the main ball room.

Marty shook her head, "Oh this is priceless," she whispered when she spotted the variety of pink shirts worn by most the male population of Virgina City.

Ben stayed pretty close to the refreshment table; still a little self conscious of his attire, though it was wearing off somewhat, as it seemed Hop Ling's laundry had indeed suffered some sort of mishap. Surveying the room he noticed Paul Martin was also wearing a pink shirt. It was then he spotted the four little girls with their hands cupped over their giggling mouths. He tried to grab Adam's attention from where stood at the punch bowl. He waved then nodded to the children on his son's right.

Adam wondered what he was alluding too, but quickly followed his father's gaze and the most likely culprits of the elaborate pink shirt prank. He watched as the Josh, Daniel, Willy and Lajoci then joined the group.

Adam sought out Yuma among the crowd. Yuma and Kimama along with Sarah Winnemucca were dressed in the European dress of the day. Ordinarily it would have been hard to pick Yuma out in the crowd, as even with his longer hair, he still looked very much a typical male of the west. Tonight, however, he was easily picked out in the crown, not because of his long hair, or rugged aesthetic chiselled features that pertained to his race, but because he was the only male in the room, so far, that was wearing a white shirt. Only old Winnemucca and Lajoci wore the traditional Paiute outfits'. The Winnemucca's had been invited; along with many of the town Paiutes to witness Sarah Winnemucca receive the money Miss Jones fundraiser had accumulated for Sarah's school.

Yuma guided his wife over to greet his good friend. "Adam Cartwright. Is this some secret meeting you have going on among the white man of this town? Had I known the traditional colour of the harvest dance was a pink shirt for males, I would have assimilated."

"No Yuma, it is not some conspiracy, though I think someone or some ones has played a prank on the town's people."

"Hmm not all, though it seems," teased Yuma, noting his own attire.

Just then they watched and heard the group of children nearby, stack their hands on top of each other and chant, "Shing'wauk kanni."

Yuma turned back to Marty and Adam. "That means; Tree house. I think we should just keep an eye on the children. Lajoci has been very busy all week with his new friend Willy. I suspect they are up to something."

"Makes sense; Marty overheard them talking about playing pranks as an initiation over a week ago. Hopefully the pink shirts are it, though Hop Ling is not very happy. And I don't blame him."

Alexandra looked up and spotted her father and Yuma staring at their group. "I think we better split up, so one prank down …"

"Two," reminded Juliet.

"Okay so, spread out and separate. I think we better stop saying Shing'wauk kanni; let's leave that catch cry until the end, I have a feeling dad and Yuma are on to us. We might have to put a stop to the other pranks."

"No," scowled Willy, "Lajoci and I have worked all week on ours."

"Yeah," said Daniel, "and I wanna test my new formula out."

Alright, alright!" conceded Alexandra.

The hall had quickly filled, and the musicians had made their way to the rostrums. They sat down and started to play a reel. Many of the couples decided to dance. Paul turned to Marty, "If I'm right, Marty I have the first dance …"

"Oh yes Paul, Adam do you mind?"

"Well, actually yes, I wanted the first dance." He pouted.

"Oh Adam, you can have the very next one and then very last one." Smiled Marty and patted Adams chest, '_sorry'_ she mouthed silently.

Adam frowned but then graciously conceded, deciding he would give Paul a couple of minutes then tap him smugly on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Roy had indeed replaced the wanted posters on the board outside and found another poster in his files of Hunter brothers; wanted for attempted bank robbery. The images resembled the two drifters Roy had spotted in town that afternoon. The poster was a little worn, so Roy decided to take a closer look and headed off to the Bucket of Blood.

Sam, the bartender, spotted Roy as he stood at the partition just in front of the swinging saloon doors and raised an eyebrow. Roy nodded to the two young fellows sitting at a table. Beside the pair and a well dressed gentleman standing at the bar, the saloon was empty. Roy was also glad to see that Sam had made his patrons disarm. It was a new bylaw Roy had gotten passed. Many were not happy about it, but newcomers were given the concession of leaving their holsters hanging at the door. Sam poured the gentleman in front of him a drink and attempted to make small talk, while Roy removed his badge and moved up to the bar, and close enough so that he could overhear any conversation going on. He listened carefully to the conversation behind him, yet pretended to be interested in Sam's conversation with the gentleman.

"Ted, I ain't seen any sign of tha sheriff, " said Jack, "reckon he must be at the dance too?"

"Maybe, ain't many people in here. That there fella at the bar looks kinda suspicious though. I reckon I seen his face on a wanted poster outside." Ted scrubbed at his three day growth. "Ifin we don't get a chance at the bank tonight, we could probably claim the reward money on him; I 'm sure his wanted fer murder in Laramie."

"Yeah what's his name? Maybe we could pull him in on this job; yer can always do with a extra gun hand."

"Think the poster said, "Bad Boy Roy."

"Don't look too much of a threat," said Jack.

"Hmm maybe," pondered Ted. "Anyways, the whole towns at this dance; I say we wait till it's a might darker."

"Yup, good idea, Jack, I cased the side door; it's even darker in that alley."

_It is…_ thought Roy, _dark enough for me to hide and catch yer red handed_.

"Hey… You," called Ted.

Roy and the gentleman at the bar turned around at the same time.

"No you; the old fella," said Ted as he pointed at Roy. "Can I buy yer a drink ole timer?"

Roy nodded and grabbed the whiskey, bottle then joined the two at the table. "Why yer interested in buying an ole timer a drink?" asked Roy playing the part.

"Shush up, ole man. We know who yer are and ifin ya play ya cards right, you can earn yerself a little money."

Roy smiled… _these two idjits are playing right inta ma hands_.

Roy listened, to their plan, and then agreed to go look out for them in the alley beside the bank. He then swallowed the glass of whiskey in front of him before nodding at the Hunter brothers and left the saloon.

Roy crossed the road and could hear the music wafting from the hall. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the alley to wait for the Hunter brothers to make a move. "Attempted robbery; not this time," Roy bragged quietly to himself. He would play their lookout in the alley until the boys had grabbed their loot, and then arrest them for robbing the bank. He stopped when he saw two youngsters coming from behind the jail. "What are you boys doing," he growled.

"Jist using ya outhouse, Sheriff, there's a line a mile long at the hall," explained Josh.

"Well don't dilly dally out here get back ta the hall, NOW!"

"Yes sir," Josh and Daniel saluted in unison, and then ran.

"That was close," puffed out Dan.

"Yeah, but we ain't got the ones from the saloon."

Josh walked slowly towards the hall while he watched Roy disappear into the alley next to the bank, "Quick, now!" He whispered as they ran and headed off to the saloon.

Alexandra watched her father try and tap Doctor Martin on the shoulder to get a dance with Marty, but he was too slow, Hoss beat him to it, then her grandfather. Finally when Adam thought he had it in the bag, Hiram Knoble cut in by mere seconds. So now he stood by the punch bowl just as unimpressed as he had been earlier.

Adam wasn't the only one. Dawn Marie Potter and Abigail Jones were equally peeved. Hiram had promised a dance with Abigail, and Paul Martin had personally escorted Dawn Marie. Paul had indicated he would be spending some time with her at the dance; instead he had danced with Martha Strawn and then was passed around the dance floor by what seemed like every middle aged widow in the territory. Jami Sue Cahill walked up to join the grumbling pair.

"That Martha Strawn, she's got everybody signing her dance card tonight," snarled Jami, feeding the scowl on the other two women's faces. "Not happy girls?" She asked. "Don't know why, as far as I'm concerned Martha Strawn is well occupied and Adam Cartwright isn't."

"That doesn't mean he's available, Jami Sue, you know he's been courting Martha Strawn," explained Abigail.

"Ahh, it's probably not a serious relationship. These pamphlets say something different, anyways."

Jami held out a pamphlet; it read, 'Romance_ lessons and the art of Serenading. Let Adam Cartwright show your beau how to Romance you right. Fill out the form below and hand it to Adam Cartwright at the harvest dance. First dance, first lesson FREE.'_

"What? Where di you get these? I can't see Adam condoning this… it's a joke," scoffed Abigail.

"Weren't no joke when he did his Cyrano de Bergerac for Hank Meyers with you Abigail. That worked out," giggled Jami Sue.

Abigail blushed. "Well not in the end, Jami Sue, I'm back here and still single."

"True, but, if your man's dancing with Adam's girl, well than, maybe you should take a lesson," she smirked waving the pamphlet in Abigail's face "If Hiram's serious about you, then he's sure to get jealous."

"Hmm you might have something." Abigail moved in, "Mr Cartwright… Adam I can see your feet just itching to dance."

Adam recognised a request when he saw one, "Abigail, yes, I guess we'll both have to wait, though."

Abigail looked dejected. Adam chewed his bottom lip, thinking. Abigail Jones was shy on Hiram; everybody knew it. Abigail had been a good sport about Hoss and Joe's match making scheme some time ago. He smiled wide exposing his dimple and gave the homely school teacher a playful wink. "Well, Abigail, why wait. Would you like to dance, Miss Jones."

"I'd love to Mr. Cartwright." Abigail moved in close and whispered, "Thank you, Adam, do you think Hiram is watching?"

"Let's hope so." Adam pulled Abigail in closer and swung her around the dance floor, as she laughed.

Marty searched for Adam in the crowd, wishing he would tap Hiram on the shoulder; the man had two left feet. She spotted Adam laughing with Abigail Jones as he swung her around the floor. She glared, then excused herself, and marched annoyingly over to the table where the other women stood watching the proceedings.

"Miss Strawn, why you really look something in that red dress," mocked Jami Sue.

Dawn felt a little uneasy about Jami's blatant inferred comment, after all Dawn had worked with Marty during the small epidemic they had months back, when very few offered to help. "You look real pretty, Marty."

"It's not red; it's burgundy," corrected Marty, aiming her statement directly at Jami.

"Close enough, understandable though you being a nurse an all. Saloon girls, nurses, much the same aren't they," She sneered. "I bet Adam can't wait to dance with you, well if you get him away from Abigail that is."

"She's having her first lesson," said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marty.

Jami Sue held out the pamphlet. They are on all the tables here. Abigail was lucky to get the first lesson, seems fair enough, they do have history. It's my turn next."

Marty, looked at the pamphlets, certain that is was some kind of joke, but still annoyed that these girls would take advantage of the situation.

"Don't worry," whispered Dawn, "Jami Sue has always had eyes for Adam, she's just jealous."

Marty crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes, well that's obvious. Still I sure would like to see Jami Sue get her comeuppance."

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Women started screaming and jumped on tables. A littler of at least ten pole cats ran through the middle of the hall. The women held their noses, squealing as the men tried to round up the critters that were now scurrying off in all directions.

Men dived over tables, under tables, through doorways, and chased the animals around the legs of chairs as the women screamed. Kimama and a few of the other women ran to the room where Daisymae and Caroline Thorne were babysitting infants, who had been put down to sleep away from the noise of the hall. However, with the entire ruckus outside, most of the babies, including Fire Dance, had woken up and now added to the wails echoing around the town hall. Mothers grabbed their bundled infants and started patting in unison, trying to consol them.

The Musicians stopped playing and went to stand up to get out of the way. Unfortunately that was not an easy task. They had somehow, been glued to their chairs. The tried to run and get out of the way of the scampering animals and those that pursued them, but ended up banging into each other and falling over.

Ben was shouting orders like many of the other unoccupied males. Hoss was doing his best and had already managed to grab one skunk and hurl it out the door. It took at least another ten minutes for the rest of them to be caught and thrown out. Hoss looked around at the mess, tables had been knocked over, babies were crying, women were standing on chairs, refusing to get down, and the musician's were still attached to the seats of their chairs trying to untangle themselves from each other.

Hoss held the last critter up, shaking his head; they were all going to stink soon enough and the hall too, the dance would have to be abandoned. But Hoss sniffed their air; the distinct smell of pole cat was absent. He looked at the animal he had in his hand, then rolled his eyes. "It's alright folks, this ain't no skunk. It's jist a plain ornery black cat. It jist looks like a skunk. Somebody done painted its back, probably the same with all the pole cats. Smell the air, there ain't no smell." He beamed.

Everybody stopped and put their noses in the air. Hoss was right there was no smell. But before anyone could be truly relieved, a gunshot was heard coming from the street."

Adam, Yuma and Ben along with a handful of other men grabbed their gun belts, strapped them on, then drew their… Carrots?

"What the…" asked Adam.

The other men looked at the array of misshapen carrots instead of their colts. They continued to run outside, but stayed close to the hall walls; taking cover.

Adam spotted Roy hunkered down behind a wagon opposite the Virginia City Bank. "Yuma there's a rifle in the buggy, grab it and head around the other the back door of the bank.."

"Over here boys," called Roy, then stood up and yelled, "You two in the bank; Ted Hunter, Jack, your done surrounded, come out with yer hands up."

Adam slipped in beside Roy, while Yuma headed off behind the bank with the rifle in his hands.

"What's going on, Roy?" Asked Adam.

"A couple of dan burn idjit bank robbers; that's what. They figured I was some kindred criminal and asked me ta help rob the bank. I was hoping ta catch them in the act, but some pole cat came running down the alley half near scared me ta death and them two then hightailed it back inside the bank. Good ta have back up I could use the extra guns."

Adam grimaced, and re-holstered his carrot, "Hopefully they'll give themselves up."

Ted and Jack Hunter had fled back inside with their bag of loot when they saw a pole cat run at them from the alleyway and the ole man fired his gun at them. "Dang it, Ted, I reckon that Bad Boy Roy done double crossed us."

"We might hafta shoot our way out of this, Jack."

"I don't know, Ted, half the town probably out there now. We orta give ourselves up."

"You wanna go ta jail, Jack?" Barked Ted, "Here…Get over here by the winda, see ifin yer can see who's out there," he ordered. Ted pulled out his gu… carrot … "Jack what in tarnation?"

Jack arrived and pulled his gun to find a similar mutated looking carrot. "Dang, we ain't gonna be shootin our way outta nothing," he almost cried.

"That's right, Ted, your associate here had the right idea in the first place." Yuma had come through the back door of the bank, and waited for the opportunity to move in on the two. He aimed the rifle at them. "Best give yourselves up. The white man's law may go easy on you, even if Mother Nature hasn't; you fools!"

The brothers sighed and stood up, put their arms in the air and let Yuma goad them along at the point of his rifle.

As soon as Roy saw them he yelled, "Throw down ya weapons."

Ted and Jack threw their carrots into the middle of the street. Roy scratched his head, "this has sure been a strange night, what's all that?" he asked pointing to the limp vegetables lying in the middle of the street.

"Seems Roy, you're the only one with a loaded carrot in this here town," drawled Adam. "But, don't worry, Yuma has them covered."

"I don't know ifin I wanta ta know this story, Adam. Let's get these two imbeciles locked up." Roy turned to the crowd that had started to wander out into the street. Just about everyone now felt safe enough to venture out to see what had transpired, everyone including the musicians with their chairs still stuck to their behinds, and Hoss now caressing a much calmer camouflaged cat The only ones that appeared to be missing were, Marty, Alexandra and her friends. Adam searched the faces, and then spied the children from the door frame; they were there, watching with horrified expressions.

Adam marched towards them, hoping that Marty was alright. He suspected that the initiation pranks were the reasons for the night chaos, and he intended to get the culprits and extrude their confession, he just hoped there weren't any more surprises.

Alexandra and the tree house gang took off as soon as they spotted Adam marching ominously towards them. Adam came through the door. The guests at the dance had also started to disperse. Some had started to clean up while others prepared to leave and others searched for their guns. Adam discovered Marty with the women in the room where the babies had been. There he found her trying to console several distraught mothers.

"This is not my Charlie", cried Mrs Harrison, "his skin is too dark; the child is Paiute.

"This is not my Penny," announced Mrs Kirkpatrick fearfully, "it's a boy."

Then Mrs Muller bellowed, "And this is not my Ludwig; this one is oriental."

"That must be my little Maeling. This one is a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes," cried Mrs. Ling Pau, as she bounced the crying child in her arms.

Kimama shook her head, "This child is not my Martha…Fire Dance, daughter of Yuma, son of the chief Winnemucca. I think he is your Charlie, Mrs Harrison."

Each of the women's husbands then entered the room.

"What's happened here?" asked Adam.

"Somebody swapped all the babies around, Adam," said Marty.

Daisymae was in a state; sobbing in the corner. "I only left them for a while Mr Cartwright. Caroline was here. Joe asked me to dance and Caroline was here and the babies were asleep."

Joe patted Daisymae's back. While Caroline spoke to the group. "It's not Daisy's fault. I dozed off, I'm sorry, but it was only for second, the children are fine aren't they. They are all here aren't they? Oh my; what if someone has taken the wrong one home, someone swapped all the blankets Mr Cartwright," cried Caroline.

"They are all here Caroline. I think I know who played this joke,." Adam replied comforting the young woman.

"Well, it's not very funny," huffed Mrs Harrison, "these poor girls are a real mess and the babies are all out of sorts. It's going to take me all night to settle Charlie down."

Mr Harrison looked down at Kimama and at the sleeping child in her arms, "He is fine, Evie."

"Mrs Harrison, perhaps it would be a good time to take young Charles home," said Kimama.

Mr Harrison tickled Fire Dance, "I don't know Evie this one's a might prettier and this is the first time in four months Charles junior has fallen asleep afore midnight. Mighten wanta test fate, ya know." He nodded to the sleeping child in Kimama's arms.

Evie Harrison glared at her husband.

"I'm funnin with you, Evie. All the babies are fine, but Kimama has a point, best get these youngins home."

Yuma gladly took a giggling Fire Dance from Mrs Harrison, as Kimama laid Charles junior in his mother's arms. "He is a beautiful baby Mrs Harrison," complemented Kimama "he is teething see, his gums are rolled. Let him chew on some leather," she suggested.

"Thank you Kim…"

"Kimama."

"Thank you, Kimama; I'm sorry if I was abrupt. He is my first baby and I guess I'm a little over protective."

"And that you should be," softly said Kimama, "All babies are a gift."

Adam sighed with relief as Marty and the women sorted out whose baby was whose. Just when he thought it might be safe to go back into the big hall, another ear piercing scream could be heard.

"What now!" seethed Adam as he and Yuma ran into the large room. There on a table top was Jami Sue Cahill, screaming and flicking and hoping on the spot. "Get them off, get them out, they're all… all over me…" The young girl yelled, swiping at imaginary insects.

Hoss was standing the closet to her. He dropped the pretty cat. "What are all over yer, Jami Sue? What's the matter," he asked.

"Spiders… Spiders… in my… un… my purse…"

"Ole them harmless things," said Hoss, "Lookey here; they's rain huntsmen, thet's all. They're big and ugly, jist like me he chuckled, "but harmless as a baby kitten. They's inside cause they probably sense a storms commin."

Jami let Hoss lift her down. "You're not ugly Mr Hoss." She said relieved and comforted by the big man's embrace.

Hoss blushed.

"You really think a storms coming?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes as Hoss lifted her down from the table.

"Storm coming… That's an understatement," fumed Adam. "ALEXANDRA CARTWRIGHT! GET HERE….. NOW!"

TBC

Chapter 15: No title yet… All Hell To Pay; I'm thinking! Any other suggestions?

A.N . Such a long chapter I'm sorry, I wanted a bit of a lead up to the pranks. Actually I had intended this story to be a lot shorter, with only little snippets of Alexandra's background and Katherine's story coming through, but, they keep coming up. I promise that a major event in Katherine's and Adam story of ten years ago will be told, by the end of this story. I actually cut out Ben's talk with Adam. It will happen in the next chapter after the pranksters are dealt with. I hadn't intended at first to do it this way, but it is quite a sad and dramatic tale, so interspersing it amongst Alex's humorous adventures, I think works. Alexandra hasn't forgotten about Hiram either. There were s also two episode references; any of you Bonanza fans get them? A bigggg shout out to Lajoci for going through this very long tale and pulling me up on a few mistakes. Any we have missed please point them out; I've posted this in a bit of a rush. huge computer problems and Real life is very busy.


	15. All Hell to Pay

**Chapter 15: All Hell To Pay**

**Previously: **

The Tree House Gang have created havoc in Virgina City by playing several pranks on the town folk at the harvest dance. Pranks involving pink shirts, loose polecats, glued musicians, fake wanted posters and flyers, mixed up babies and replacing most of the town's handguns with carrots. Adam Cartwright and Roy Coffee have had enough, especially after two bank robbers attempt to rob the bank, leaving the town defenceless without their weapons, except for Roy and Yuma.

"Storm coming… That's an understatement," fumed Adam. "ALEXANDRA CARTWRIGHT! GET HERE….. NOW!"

**All Hell To Pay.**

_Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Had_

_Nobody knows de trouble I've had*  
>Nobody knows but Jesus,<br>Nobody knows de trouble I've had,  
>Every body Sing…. Glory hallelujah!* <em>

Alexandra Cartwright sang as she pressed her face up against the bars, straining to hear Sheriff Roy in his office and silently going over the reasons for her misery.

Sherriff Coffee was sure mad. He done herded us in here nearly a hundred hours ago, well maybe it's only been an hour or so, but it's late. Thought he was gonna let us go. I damned near give a perfect apology at the dance, and I pointed out the positive outcomes of our pranks. He sure didn't see it that way, though. Neither did our parents. They jist got no sense of humor or vision. Guess we did go a might overboard. Still didn't expect the sheriff ta line us up, in the presence of our parents, and wallop each of our backsides twice; once for each prank we done pulled. He made the boys lean over his desk and attacked the seat of their britches with a ruler. He had threatened the belt, which would have been worsa. Hec though, that dang ruler still left a mighty sting. The boys jumped and down like theys had bumble bees in their pants, rubbing their backsides ferociously. After that Roy put them in an empty cell next to the Hunter brothers. Then he put us girls over his knee, one at a time, but used his hand, thank the lord, ceptin it was still embarrassin'. I was the last in line. He done flipped me over his knees and pushed ma petticoats over my head. When ya can't see nothin like that and ya getting ya cotton clad backside smacked, it feels a hundred times worsa, ceptin is gonna get a hundred times worsa cause daddy says he ain't finished with me yet… So did them other parents. I feel real sorry for ma constwocents; my followers, thoughs' really got more than two, I got seven of them ta worry about, seein I'm the president an all.

Oh… _Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Had _

_Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down,  
>Sometimes I'm almost on de groun'….<em>

Near everyone's asleep, ceptin me. Jess and Juliet done cried themselves ta sleep; they's was real scared. Roy's says we was only gonna be in here a short while; says we wanted so much ta be a tough gang, then we should knowed where we might end up, causing a public nuisance like we did. Dang! He sure is rubbin it in. Corse, I shoulda put a stop to it all, especially when I figured out Josh and Dan was gonna take all the guns, but then, they's all jist looked at me and was so xcited, I guess I didn't want ta let them down…

_Nobody knows cept Jesus…_

I wonder ifin my ma felt like this when she was in jail, corse she wasn't real worried as my dad was back then. It was like she was somewhere else, dreamin and afraid. I weren't allowed ta go see her. Molly wouldn't let me… _Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Had…_ That's a song Molly done taught me, long ago. Her mamma's pappy use ta sing it. Says a man called Allen or someone's gonna publish all them songs the black slaves sing; reckons they're beautiful, reckons they should be published so everybody knows about the history of them an all. President Lincoln's gonna free all the slaves. My dad told me so. Then may be this Allen fella can publish them songs.

I thought fer sure daddy would have come a got me by now, even though he still gonna wail the tar outta me. He says, when he makes a promise he keeps it. He's gonna keep that promise, seeing I knowed I wasn't ta have anything ta do with mishandling guns, even though I didn't actually touch em an all. Dad says don't matter; I knowed and shoulda stopped it, that makes me jist as guilty, makes me an accident after the fact. He ain't half wrong. Still I'm kinda wishin' he was here. I thought I heard him awhile back. It was outside though, corse, I can't see outta the window, cause I'm jist too short, but I could hear him, I could hear him laughing, and Marty saying something like… _But Adam you shoulda been there… Adam now wait… you wouldn't dare_, and dad saying something about bein a good role model for me. She was kinda laughin' and so was dad, but then it sorta sounded like a nervous laugh, like when Hiram wanted ta kiss Miss Jones. Guess they're just too busy canoodling an all ta worry bout' us convicts in here…

Ohhh ….

_Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Had _

_Nobody knows de trouble I've had,*  
>Nobody knows but Jesus,<br>Nobody knows de trouble I've had,  
>Every body Sing…. Glory hallelujah! <em>

"Hey kid Shut the hell… UP!" yelled the prisoner in the last cell.

Alexandra turned around and scowled at the older Hunter brother. The other put his pillow over his head. "Shush now, you'll go an wake up the gang again. You want Jess and Juliet and Lydia Ann ta start wailing their eyes outta agin?" scolded Alex bravely, from the other end of the cell block.

"Aww, Sheriff, PLEASE, please get these kids outta here. This is worse than doing time in the state pen. It's torture you ole coot! Yer can't do this…" Ted almost begged.

"He can do this; he's tryin ta teach us a lesson, so we don't end up like you. An ifin yer ain't careful he'll wash yer mouth out, cause hell's a cussing word, and don't think he won't, he done tanned our hides." defended Alexandra.

"I know kid, I heard and yer deserved it… PLEASE SHERIFF!"

Roy ignored the pleas. He sat back on his chair and wrapped his arms behind his head, figuring he'd give the kids jist half an hour more before he'd get their parents. But, Alexandra was sure entertainin, plus she was stirring up them two idjits in there. And they deserved every bit of annoyance the kid could create.

"Okay, Kid," said a very tired Ted, "You can't sleep; I get that, so tell me the rest of it. What happened afta the sheriff caught us, which I gotta admit was a purity smart prank, setting us up like that; thinking the Sheriff, was Bad Boy Roy."

"Sure, I'll tell ya, there's a lesson in it fer you too. Crime jist don't pay, well it does, sorta, cause when ya do the crime yer have all hell ta pay."

Roy listened to the child's narrative, from the comfort of his office chair, recalling one of the most interesting evenings he'd had in a long time.

_**Flashback**_

Adam searched everywhere for Alexandra or one of her friends, but they'd high tailed out of the hall pretty fast. Adam suspected that his daughter was well aware that she was the main suspect of this evenings pranks and he was livid that she had ignored his directive. The punishment she had received for playing that last prank on Marty was obviously well forgotten… Well not this time; Miss Alexandra Cartwright was going to learn her lesson for good. Adam was especially angry about the prank concerning the guns, though he would at least give Alex the chance to explain.

Figuring the gang had headed outside Adam went to move off, when all of a sudden the Reverend Johnston called from the small stage. "Please everybody wait, we don't have to finish up early."

The hall had been pretty much straightened up and most people, even those intending to call it a night, had not made their move. Instead many sat at tables and stood in small groups discussing the events, trying to figure out who the culprits were and the story regarding what had unfolded at the bank.

Within minutes Sheriff Coffee had joined the good Reverend. "The vicar's right, folks; now settle down. You musicians may as well stick around fer a might longer…Oh sorry for the pun. But Reverend Johnston still needs ta do the Presentation."

"What happened, Sheriff?" asked Sam Potter.

"Who were those men?" asked Dawn Maree.

"Jist a couple of would be bank robbers, but they're all locked up now thanks ta Yuma here. Seems only fittin we should at least give the pastor here the opportunity for him to pass on the collection we gathered for Sarah's school in Carson City," announced Roy.

"Sure sheriff," yelled one man, "I ain't going anyway, till I find my gun."

"Me either," said another.

"Now don't go worrying about that, I found yer guns; about ten of them stashed in the jails outhouse. Near damn cost me a prisoner escape too, when I was taking Ted Hunter out at do his business. But, luckily I spotted them. And I got a pretty good idea whose responsible," scowled Roy.

"Who Sheriff? They outta be skinned alive," called one of the very disgruntled musicians'.

"That; they should! And I may just do that myself, but I'd like ta have my facts straight first. Now ifin you good folks wouldn't mind, I think the hard work of Miss Jones and the other business's of Virginia city would like to at least make the Presentation to Sarah and Chief Winnemucca. They have ta be headin off tomorrow and I know they are mighty proud people."

"Thank You, Sheriff Coffee and we thank you for your honorable words," said Chief Winnemucca.

"You're welcome Chief, now you people have yerselves a good night, what's left of it. Sam Thomas is over there minding the jail fer me and guarding them Hunter brothers. You men missin yer guns can collect them afore ya leave for home."

Everybody clapped, and those that had not headed home, took their seats as the Parson stood up and continued with the presentation they had planned for the evening. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sarah Winnemucca or should I say, Tocmectone and Chief Winnemucca to the podium. As you know Tocmectone has lived with William Ormsby and his family in Carson City for the last five or so years. This young lady has made her people proud and like Yuma, is among one of the first of the Paiutes to be educated in our language and our law. With the aid of her Uncle, Yuma and her grandfather and their negotiations with the Indian agents of the territory, Sarah will start a school in Carson City, teaching the children of the many tribes in the area. It is our pleasure…"

Abigail found Adam and grasped him by the shoulder. "Adam have you seen Hiram? He has the bank draft we want to present to Sarah and her grandfather?"

"No, not for a while anyway, he may have gone outside for some fresh air. I was heading outside to look for the children- come follow me."

Abigail looked up at the stage; reluctant to leave Reverend Johnson up there doing the presentation by himself, but there was little that she could do. The presentation was going to fall flat on its face, if they couldn't find Hiram and the bank draft to present. She caught the Pastor's attention and rotated her fingers; signalling Reverend Johnson to keep talking, while she went in search of Hiram.

Pastor Johnson nodded his head and continued to tell the good people of Virginia City of his early encounters with the Paiutes and the marvellous insights of the old chief and their combined efforts to create good relationships between the tribe and the settlers of Nevada.

Relieved Abigail followed Adam outside. Marty watched from the doorway. She frowned and followed the pair into the grounds of the town hall, a pang of jealously once more pinned her eyebrows down. Once she got through the large French doors she stopped suddenly when she literally ran into both Adam and Abigail who had stopped just as suddenly, trying to make sense of the sight they saw in front of them.

Hiram stood underneath the trunk of a large tree with his arm stretched high over the head of a stuffed scarecrow of what was obviously an effigy of Abigail Jones; her best Sunday hat unmistakable.

Adam looked at Marty when she bumped into them and shrugged his shoulders. Marty began to giggle at the sight. The life size doll had been tethered to the large trunk and Hiram, minus his glasses, was being fooled quite easily by the stuffed female clothing, precariously leaning to the side.

Abigail may have also found it funny, if it wasn't for the fact that Hiram's smooth talking and flirtatious actions had her blushing and somewhat embarrassed.

"Abigail, you just look so beautiful in the moonlight, though the shadows are a little harsh, let's step out into the light... Well that is unless you like the privacy this old tree provides," he smirked and winked.

Abigail feigned shock, though in reality her blood rushed to her head and an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach took her by surprise.

Her effigy however was not shy at all. A small falsetto voice could be heard...

"Why, Mr Knoble, sir... Whatever are you suggesting; do you want to kiss me?"

Abigail gasped putting her hand other mouth. The children nearby hiding in the bushes giggled. They had not noticed the three figures standing at the rear door watching the activity, as their eyes were clearly on Josh, who stood with his back flat against the tree trunk on the other side of the romantic duo.

Hiram was beside himself... He never imagined the prim Miss Jones so forward... And he liked it. "Please Abigail, its Hiram... And yes I would very much like to kiss you…" crooned Hiram, and then turned bright read, as he started to take the effigy's hands.

Seven pairs of eyes peering from the bushes went wide, as Josh slipped his arm around the wide trunk and took Hiram's hand before he could take the dummy's gloved one.

"Abigail," whispered Hiram as he bought the petite, yet calloused hand up to his warm lips and kissed it.

Josh was dying from embarrassment, Abigail was appalled and Marty could no longer contain her amusement. Her laughter rang out at the same time as did the wide eyed children's hiding in the bushes.

However no amount of fits of giggles could drown out Abigail's shriek, "Hiram Knoble..."

Hiram turned in surprise wondering why the woman's, whose hand he had been caressing and the lips he been looking forward to kissing, voice sounded so distant... Embarrassed he quickly squinted down to his trousers, thinking that he may have forgotten to refasten ... No everything was well buttoned up, so he turned and narrowed his focus towards the lights of the open doorway and watched three blurry figures walk towards him.

Adam spotted the fluttering of bushes as they approached Hiram, suspecting that Josh had joined his comrades in arms. He smirked, knowing they had nowhere to run without being exposed, so he let them think he had not seen or heard them. He would then sneak up on them later.

"Hiram what are you doing. That's not me. Where are your glasses?" Abigail asked as she barrelled towards him.

Hiram looked at her then back at the dummy, "Huh?" he squinted his eyes and grabbed the scarecrow, "Why your all soft ... I mean it's all soft…Oh, it's a female scarecrow of Abigail Jones; my, my, someone's done a mighty fine job."

Abigail stormed past him and untied the poor thing, "My good Sunday hat! My petticoats! My dress! Who… How ….Where did they get these? Hiram, how could you even confuse me…"

"Abigail, I'm sorry I've mislaid my glasses and in the shadows… Well, I must admit; I thought your skin was a little dry, but…"

"Ohh, well I never!" huffed Abigail.

"But, I can see you are so much lovelier in this moonlight, Miss Jones; stunning actually. You are right; how could I have been so blind."

Adam leant down and whispered into Marty's ear, "He still is," he quipped.

Marty slapped Adams shoulder. "Adam stop it, he is doing a very good job at making it up to her. I think he's very romantic."

Abigail blushed. "Hiram… ahh, thankyou…" then she whispered, "Hiram you may walk me home later," she smiled.

Hiram gulped with excitement, just before Adam interrupted their touching scene. "Hiram the Reverend is waiting for you to hand over the bank draft for the Indian school in Carson City."

"Oh, Oh, yes; are they up to that already?"

"Yes old man," said Adam. "Abigail, why don't you help Hiram inside? I'll look around here for his glasses; I think I know where they may be."

"Very well, thank you Adam." Hiram stepped forward, and held out his arm to Abigail, "May I escort you inside, Miss Jones?"

"Why, Yes Mr Knoble, you may, though I think I'll really be doing the escorting," she laughed.

"Thank you. I do hope Adam finds my glasses," he whispered, "I really would like to see your beautiful face clearly by the light of this wonderful moon."

"Hmm, I hope he doesn't find them," she mumbled.

"Pardon, Miss Jones?" Said Hiram,

_Thank goodness, he's deaf too_."Oh, I hope so too, Hiram," smiled Abigail as she glided on cloud nine, leading Hiram towards the doors.

Marty turned to face Adam, and put her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"I'm thinking this is not a laughing matter, Miss Strawn?" He frowned, then bent down and whispered in her ear, "Not when there are small eyes watching and taking everything in. We are the adults after all, and good role models." He said, though with very little seriousness.

"Oh Adam, you have to admit, Hiram was pretty funny, bedsides I think it has worked out very well for those two."

Adam coughed, "Well if it had been the only prank they played tonight that would be so, however…" Adam straightened up and delivered a well articulated and firm statement to those hiding in the bushes. "Harmless pranks are one thing, but causing out an out chaos is another." Adam walked over and pulled a loose thin limb from the tree. "Not to mention risking people's safety." Adam pulled out his small pocket knife and started stripping the limbs of its foliage. "Alexandra knew what to expect if she handled any guns carelessly again."

An audible gasp was heard from the bushes.

"Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, you have exactly to the count of three to get out here, along with your accomplice or accomplices'." Adam said as he swished the menacing looking switch in the air.

From her lookout in the bush, Alexandra sighed in resignation. "I guess this is where I take one for the gang," she whispered, "though I don't think it's rightly fair. There is no way I woulda touched them guns. Daniel and Josh; what was yer thinking."

"We was thinking about what you done told us, Alex; about Sheriff Roy wishing folks would leave their guns at home on a Saturday night," hissed Daniel.

"Somehow I don't reckon that arguments gonna work with my daddy."

"He'll let you explain it weren't you, won't he?" asked Josh.

"Hmm, maybe, you stay here he ain't expecting all of us ta be hidin' in here, I reckon."

Adams patience was wearing thin. "Alexandra, Joshua? I know you are both there, so it's ONE!"

"Come on Josh." Alex grabbed Josh's hand and rounded the bush and then her father, keeping clear of his hand welding switch. "Hey daddy, you and Miss Marty havin' a fine time?" she asked.

Adam turned his gaze to the two children and tracked them with his famous glare all the while, slapping the switch across his palm. "To some extent, Alexandra; Yes, but I'm predicting that life isn't going to be too rosy for you in the near future. Perhaps that isn't the correct use of that idiom, because if you don't start explaining quick smart, your backside is going to become very rosy and smarting indeed."

"Idiom, Dad? Is that like bein jist a downright stupid idiot?"

"In this case; yes, explain. NOW!"

Alex jumped as did Josh, but before they could open their mouths Yuma and Roy walked out into the yard.

"Good you're here Roy, just in time to hear, Alex and Joshua's explanation about all the pranks played tonight, ruining a perfectly good evening for everyone," Adam announced.

"Scaring their mothers half to death with polecats and swapping babies," added Yuma.

"Nearly helping some bank robbers get away with their folks good earned money. And postin' wanted posters with my face on them, though in some ways that ended up working in my favour; those danged Hunter brothers thought I was a petty criminal. Got me ta go in with them. I Had the place staked out and ready ta take them as they robbed the bank. But, that danged polecat scared the bejesus outta everybody,," grouched Roy.

"Oh and what about the flyers offering Adam as a Cyrano de Bergerac …" pouted Marty.

"What?" Adam snapped turning his head to Marty.

"All the girls had them and that Jami Sue Cahill was getting a great kick out of it at my expense."

Adam tried not to laugh at Marty's jealous pout. Instead he turned back to the two perspiring culprits and shook his head.

Roy did the same, and then turned back to Adam. "Talking about expense; Hop Ling's a might angry about all them pink shirts too, Adam. It's gonna take him a week ta get them back to white not ta mention the extra cost fer him."

"I believe the musicians are not pleased either. The trumpet player had to exorcise his britches from the wooden chair. The night has turned rather chilly for him," smirked Yuma.

With each statement Alex and Joshua took a step backwoods. Adam suddenly noticed their movements from the corner of his eye. "Not one more step, you two," he said, waving the switch in front of them.

Alex knew to stop dead in her tracks, Joshua on the hand panicked. With his frenzy feeding the other hidden culprits, a sudden catch cry was heard…" Shing'wauk kanni… Run!"

Suddenly six little figures took off from the bushes. Josh meet up with them as they all headed towards the back gate. Alexandra just shook her head, while Roy, Adam and Yuma chased the children. Adam managed to grab Josh and tuck him under one arm, then crack the switch across Willy's backside, as he tried to skid past him. Willy yelped and pulled up suddenly to rub the searing sting from his rear end. Adam threw the switch away and picked Willy up tucking him under his now free arm. By the time he had both arms full; Yuma had Lajoci also securely in his grasp, but was having trouble with Juliet. He had her by the tail of her skirt, and was trying to reel her in, however she ran around in circles with her petticoats flaring out and then twisting around Yuma's fingers, almost cutting off his circulation.

Roy had Daniel by the collar, and shook him, then bellowed, "Lydia Ann and Jessica you get yourselves back here now, or I'll be putting wanted posters out on you. They'll read "WANTED; skinned raw and alive."

Jess and Lydia stopped dead in their tracks, "do yer reckon he's serious," quivered Jess.

"Yes I do, besides, we can't leave the others to take all the blame," yielded Lydia Ann.

"Gee Lydia Ann, when did you get so decent?"

"Guess… I don't know… I like having friends, even if they do get me into trouble."

"How much trouble do yer think we're in?"

"Lots, maybe Alex can talk us out of the worst," hoped Lydia Ann.

"I hope so, come on: all fer one and one fer all." Jessica mumbled before walking back to Roy with Lydia Ann beside her.

The group of eight was now rounded up. "First things first you lot. There's gonna be hell ta pay over these shenanigans tonight, so you gonna get in there and apologise to the whole town, afore I march you off to jail," declared Roy.

"JAIL!" They chorused.

Adam and Yuma looked at each other and smiled, realising the lesson Roy was attempting to teach here. Roy had done the same thing to Joe and Mitch when they were boys and got caught selling watered down whiskey that they had managed to collect from the trickles of the discarded empty bottles at the back of the saloon.

Marty, on the other hand, eyes went wild, "But sheriff, they're only children, surely…."

"They ain't goin' ta trial Miss Strawn, but I want some answers. And jist the same there's gonna be consequences or these here youngin's are gonna be in the bad books with the whole town."

"Oh I see, but you will let them defend themselves?"

"There ain't much they cin say in their defense, Miss Strawn, but I will give them the opportunity to explain. Adam, Yuma; you might like ta round up the other parents, and meet me over the jail. I'll walk 'The Gang' here up to the podium." Roy glared at the children, "Line Up!" he ordered, "Now march!"

Roy rallied the children into the hall, just as the applause had died down after the presentation and speeches of the Winnemucca's. He guided the children up to the podium and hushed the crowd. "Folks I know it's getting late and most of you want ta be heading home, but these youngin's here have somethin ta say."

Adam stood with Marty in the front. He realised how embarrassing this was for the children, but believed it should be done. Just the same, he was going to be standing where Alexandra could see him, and know that even though he was not pleased with her actions he was still there beside her. He was also very interested to hear what the 'Tree House Gang' had to say. Sam Potter and the other parents took his cue and joined them, some surprised and some not and others totally confused as why their children were up there.

"Well off you go," said Roy pushing the children forward.

"Sorry… sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." The children appealed one by one.

Roy coughed, indicating that he expected more. Alexandra stepped forward and addressed the crowd below. "Well I guess it's up ta me ta explain our actions here tonight, seeing I'm the president. First of all we are truly sorry. We jist wanted ta have a bit of fun and didn't think it would cause so much hmmm…"

"Chaos," offered Adam from the floor.

"Yes, chaos... Yer see we done got this 'Tree House Gang', and well, everybody gots ta be initiated inta the gang. Theys were meant ta be funny and well really they were sort of, but I guess when theys all done at one time they caused the …" Alexandra looked to her father for another word.

"Chaos," he supplied again.

"Damage," offered another man.

"Expensive damage," offered another.

Alex flinched at the anger omitted from those comments, she wanted to burst into tears, but Juliet and Jessica had already started that. "Chaos sounds bout right. Like I said folks; we didn't mean fer that ta happen. Each of us really didn't even know what the others were planning; it was all in secret even from ourselves, in, in …clandesticks which means sorta hush hush…"

"You mean clandestine, Alexandra."

"Thanks daddy. Well that; underclothed or cloak and dagger, like in Captain Blood and…

"Undisclosed, Alexandra."

"Okayyyy dad, jaeesshhh I'm tryin' ta apologise here. Anyway I guess it all being a secret ta us was the dumbest thing really, cause I wouldn't have touched the guns an all. I woulda done the polecat thing cause that was real clever…"

Lajoci and Willy chanted, "Shing'wauk kanni."

"That means tree house, folks. Which means Lajoci and Willy done passed the initiation. Then Juliet and Jessica and Lydia Ann done the posters. Well, and yer gotta admit; Juliet's got a real future in the newspaper business, she done the picture and everything."

"Not in my book," said her father, Dan DeQuille, "she's not supposed to touch the printing presses. They are dangerous; they can rip your arm off. We'll be talking about that when we get home, young lady." He said giving Juliet a terse glare.

"Ohh, I didn't know that. As president of this here gang, I guess it was my job ta make sure the pranks was safe and I'm sorry and on behalf of the gang. We will accept the consequences of our actions, unless of corse yer thinking of hanging us an all, but we ain't murdered anyone. Plus, I think our folks are gonna…"

"Wail your backsides," called Tom Fitzgerald.

"Yes sir, I guess that's on the cards, but right now, I reckon the least we can do is own up to each of our crimes. Me; I done dropped the dye inta Hop Lings washing boiler, though I reckon yer all look mighty fine un them pink shirts, even ifin I don't like that colour much, but it was red dye, not pink, I guess Hop Ling tried to wash it out, jist as well I guess, cause my dad's got enough red shirts anyway. Red shirts coulda been a bit dangerous too, like they say; it's like takin a red rag ta a bull, but then we wasn't intending ta have any bulls run through the hall, they woulda been a sight more dangerous than them polecats…"

"Which weren't really polecats," said Willy, "Theys were jist strays, me and Lajoci gatherered and painted their tales and backs."

"Yes, that was clever too; yer gotta admit," proclaimed Alex, "plus ifin yer dun noticed there no stray cats in town no more. There's a lotta folks be happy bout that, not ta mention a lot mices's. Then me and Josh tricked Mr Knoble into spooning with Miss Jones…"

"What… I wasn't… he… Hiram!" flustered Abigail Jones.

"Oh, Ha, I mean we made this dummy and all, and I swiped Mr Knoble glasses when he was at the punch bowl. He thought he was spooning with Miss Abigail, but really he was trying to smooch a scarecrow in Miss Abigails Sunday dress. It weren't yer good one miss Abigail. We done pulled it outta the goodwill hamper you was collecting, and then we sorta jist borrowed ya hat that yer left it at last week's church service; you remember when yer was fannin' ya face with it, when Mr Knoble come up and talked to ya. We was gonna give it back, honest. Willy done wanted ta grab Mrs Wilburns' bloomers but when we figured Mr Knoble wouldn't want ta look at Mrs Wilburn's bloomers." explained Alexandra.

The crowd started to titter and small giggles were erupting in spots around the hall. Abigail blushed profusely for what seemed the hundredth time, before Alexandra continued.

"And well, even though it weren't an originally a planned prank, I only thought of it when Mr Knoble called me short an all. It turned out pretty good, even though Miss Jones didn't actually get a kiss, but she might have a bit more luck later when Mr Knoble walks her home…Of course… "

Abigail almost fainted at this point and while more laughter started to rise in the room. Adam glared at Alexandra and shook his head indicating that she should not continue that train of thought.

Alexandra took her father's cue. "That leaves Daniel and Josh's pranks."

Daniel stepped forward. "Yep that's me. I thought about the glue on the chairs. I ain't ever made glue afore, but I needed to make a strong one. I wanna be a scientist when I grow up and invent stuff everybody can use ta make their life better. I thought the glue should work, but I guess I didn't think it would work that good. I didn't think it would take the skin off your butt Mr Trumpet Player; didn't mean that ta happen. Jist the same I reckon Mr Taylor over at the Saddlery will be real interested in my invention."

"Yeah he might at that, But jist the same I hope your da takes the skin off yer backside, then we're even," groused the Trumpet Player.

"Sorry mister, really," said Daniel and dropped his head as he stepped back into line.

"Yup, but I figure as the folks are always complaining about the dancing stopping too early, we could at least get the really fine musicians of Virgina City ta play a little longer Ifin they was were glued ta yer seats." Alexandra smiled now trying some of her sweet talking tactics. The rest of the children were impressed with Alexandra's legitimate and creative excuses. Yes indeed, they had chosen their president well. Alexandra took a huge breath before continuing. "So excepting for the guns incident, which was Josh's idea, not mine, most of the pranks were not dangerous, and I apologise that they caused everybody ta stop havin fun. But, then Sheriff Roy's always saying that there's no place fer a gun at a social. He's always afeared someone's gonna get hurt. And well nobody did, not even the bad guys; who may not be that bad, jist a couple of grownups that didn't have no good upbringing or lovin and understandin parents an all. Oh, I guess I forgot ta apologise about the babies. That was Lajoci's idea."

Lajoci stepped forward. "I wish to apologise to the friends of my people and to the mothers, especially my mother, for scaring their infants. I thought it might be interesting to mix then around. Willy helped me," he said shyly.

"Yeah, I did, cause tolerance is somethin I done learned. Tolerance of each other; the white man and the Indian, but we got a lot of different peoples here in Virginia City and sometimes we don't treat people, each with differences so good, but when yer look at the little babies…"

"They are all the same, Infants are all gifts from father sky, gifts to each other," explained Lajoci.

The crowd actually quietened at this innocent and sincere statement.

"Yep, well they's got a point; Willy and Lajoci. Willy use ta be a biggoat, but he ain't no more, now he's tolerant, more even; he and Lajoci are good friends. The 'Tree House Gang' ain't worried about what breed yer are. We ain't supposed ta be criminals, we were jist doin initiations, but I guess it didn't turn out too good, excepting that well, I'd Like ta say that all of these kids are officially initiated and accepted as true members of the Tree House Gang and promise never again ta cause dis… con…

"Chaos," added Adam again shaking his head at Alexandra's ability to lighten the situation.

The crowd started mumbling, some satisfied, some still not. Roy stood up. "Now, look here folks, seems ta me everything's in order now, and some of you best head off ta yer homes. I will deal with these miscreants back in my office; right now."

"They deserve a public floggin," yelled one big burley looking man, still quite angry.

Some gasped while others agreed.

Yuma raised his shoulders up. "I will not allow a public flogging on my son. I agree the children need to make retribution, all of them," he glared at Lajoci, making sure the child knew he wasn't necessarily scot free. "But they are still children, not animals, just naughty children. I will not have my son, treated like that; treated how some of the evil men treat their fellow human beings, how they whip white men, black men or Indian," firmly stated Yuma. "I have spent years studying the white man's way, their laws, and your constitution… Years of talking with the great white fathers and trying to get our peoples to live in peace and equally. We have a long way to go, but these children will not be subjected to chastisement that degrades their human rights.

The large angry man, conceded, somewhat surprised at the tall Indian's articulate and passionate response. He too had struggled as a poor farmer, scratching a living in the dirt, up against bandits and lawlessness and high and mighty ranchers that tried to push them out. If it hadn't been for Ben Cartwright and that smart son of his, Adam, he would have been run off his land years ago. "Sorry but these little…" he sighed, "rascals, jist got my gander up. You're right, mister. Roy and their parents can deal with them."

"Yuma is right Folks… These youngins will be spending the next week cleaning up and helping fix up the mess they have caused. They may also benefit from a visit to my jail jist ta see what happens to outlaws and gangs that go around causing trouble fer folks. I'm happy for their folks ta handle any more punishments they may need, though a lick from my belt fer each one them still ain't outta of the question. Now you folks better head Home. Adam, I will meet you and the others over at the jail," said Roy as he shuffled the paled faced children down the steps and out of the hall.

Marty turned to Adam, "Oh Adam is Roy is really going to put those small children behind bars?"

"Not for long Marty. We better help Yuma, and Kimama; they were heading back out to the camps tonight. Everybody else lives close by, except for Tom Fitzgerald. I'll get a couple of rooms at the International; it could end up being a late night."

"Oh Okay, I'll take Kimama and Fire Dance back with me. Mrs Wilburn won't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She is a sticky nose, bu… I mean gossiper, but really harmless, though she won't have appreciated the comment about her bloomers. She's mellowed a little bit too in the last couple of months, actually she's' lonely and a hopeless romantic, plus she just loves babies. She was also one of the main fundraisers with Abigail for Sarah's school. Really I couldn't see her turning them away."

"Okay," Adam smiled and kissed the woman he was hopelessly romantic about gently on the lips.

"Well at least their confessions were good, both for their souls and some of the others here tonight. Lajoci made me proud with his speech about tolerance," beamed Yuma.

"Yes good for their souls, but not their backsides," said Adam. "Alexandra is still going to feel my disappointment vehemently, she promised no more pranks."

_**End Flashback**_

Roy shook himself alert from his musings listening again to the quiet banter coming from the cell block.

"Kid that's a pretty good story, but yer can me thar truth; you really do all them pranks for all them reasons? Sounds ta me they jist kinda worked out that way."

"Yeah you're right, iffin I had ta be honest; we did them in first place for the fun of it."

"Well then Kid, I reckon you have learnt yer lesson. The Sheriffs right, you don't wanna end up like ma brother and me… Not making good choices, looking fer fun or an easy way out. But, I gotta tell yer I'm sorta glad yer friends done swapped all our guns, and we got caught. We coulda ended up dead."

"Or one of our folks."

"Yep, coulda too, we mighta panicked. Don't reckon I would like ta be facing a murder charge or watching my baby brother hang for a dumb stupid easy way out idea."

Alexandra nodded and shivered at the thought.

"Hey you wanna blanket: you look cold?" asked Ted.

"Yes please, but I can't sleep; really I jist want ma, daddy." Alex said softly.

"Sheriff! This kid needs a blanket, she can have mine ifin yer got no more, she's shiverin'…Sherriff!"

Roy couldn't miss the sadness reflected in Alex soft whisperer; it had carried down the short corridor to his open door. He walked down to the cells. "Alex Honey, it will be ok, try and get some rest." Roy took the blanket from ted hunter and handed it to Alexandra. "I'm going ta get yer daddy now. But don't wake the others yet, you got it?"

Alex tried to smile but a tear slipped down her cheek, , "yes sir, Sheriff."

Roy smiled and reached out and patted Alex's shoulder. Before turning he threw his chin up at Ted Hunter in the cell at the end. He nodded in silent affirmation to the petty criminal. "You ain't such an unfeeling idjit after all." He said before turning around and heading out the door.

**oOo**

Earlier; after Sheriff Coffee had read the riot act to the children, paddled their backsides, not too harshly; more to drive home the message, Yuma, Adam and the other parents, reluctantly left. Roy promised them if the children got distressed in any way he would immediately send for them. He also reminded them that it would be only for an hour or two at the most, so they should be close by and ready when he came to get them.

"I don't know whether this will work, folks, though I have had some success with it once or twice. Yer youngins need ta be accountable for their actions and any hi jinks nipped in the bud afore they get any more dangerous ideas."

"Thanks Sheriff," they chorused and headed off to the International Hotel, where Adam had booked two rooms.

"I will just go and check on Kimama," said Yuma, who stalled before heading off to Mrs. Wilburns Boarding House. "I need to re-assure her that Lajoci is fine and safe."

"I'll come with you," said Adam, "Marty's a little on edge about all this."

When they arrived both women were sitting out on the porch.

Kimama stood. "Well my husband?"

"Your wayward son is fine Kimama. He was treated fairly and in exactly the same way as the other children. We will go and get him soon. I will take him with me to the International. You and Fire Dance need to rest.

Kimama visibly relaxed and reached up and kissed her husband, on the cheek.

"Thank you; I can now. I will see you when you bring him home." She said and then retreated into the room, just off the porch that Mrs. Wilburn had made up for her and the child; close to the kitchen, in case they needed anything.

'Marty," said Adam, "You should get some rest too. The night of the great Virgina City prank marathon is well and truly over. We'll deal with the rest of aftermath after a good night's sleep."

"Adam, don't be too hard on Alexandra." frowned Marty.

"She promised, Marty; No more pranks. Roy's not the only one determined to drive that home."

"I think she was sort of locked into it Adam, besides her pranks were mainly harmless. Alex's apology was sincere and you have to be proud of her and the other children for taking responsibility for what they did. I am sure all of the children learned from their mistakes tonight. I know she needs to be punished but please remember they confessed and confessed in public." said Marty

"Yes they did come forward about the eight pranks," said Yuma.

"Not all the pranks, there were nine," corrected Adam, "Jami Sue and the spiders, remember. Though I don't think Alex did that one, not after she put the mice in Marty's handbag. That failed miserably to get a response. She would have tried something else."

"Oh yes I had forgotten that one," interjected Yuma, " I agree with Adam I do not think Alexandra would have done that, nor do I think Lajoci was responsible. He rather likes spiders; he would not have put several in that woman's purse only for them to be stomped on hysterically."

"Several, Oh pish, there were only two," scoffed Marty.

"Two or ten doesn't matter. Doc Martin told me that Jami Sue has arachnophobia"

"Huh?...has a fear of heights?" asked a confused Marty.

"No, that's acrophobia. She has an irrational fear of spiders. She really could have hurt herself in the frenzy."

"Oh, Ah Hum, I didn't know that," admitted Marty.

"Ah yes, but Miss Strawn, how did you know there were only two spiders in her purse?" Yuma asked smiling as he turned to Adam and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Adam turned to Marty and narrowed his eyes at her. "Martha Strawn…" Hi eyes went wide when he saw Marty bite her lip nervously. "You… You put the spiders in her purse." He accused, and slightly flabbergasted.

"No…I…"

Adam cocked his head to one side, daring her to continue with the lie.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Adam. Okay, yes I did, but that Jami Sue, she…"

Yuma laughed, and slapped his good friend on the shoulder, "Oh my friend you are in for an adventurous life with your two women. You need to marry this woman, and then her jealously can be easily diffused."

"True… Yuma's right Adam; Jami Sue will get her comeuppance when she see's that you are my man and that she had better keep her hands off you," said Marty forcefully.

Adam grinned as he folded his arms across his chest, tucking his hands under his arms. He smirked at the blush rising up Marty cheeks; a soft pink blush, diffused only slightly by the soft lamp on the porch. He pivoted and leant his body slightly towards Yuma, but did not take his eyes off Marty. "Well Yuma, I actually would like to introduce you to my future WIFE. I have asked Marty to marry me and she has said yes. We were going to make an official announcement tonight, but we all got a little distracted," he said sarcastically.

Yuma's grin spread sideways and the spark of joy reached his eyes, "Congratulations, my friends."

"Thank you my friend, now Miss Strawn and I are going to discuss the little matter of reckless behaviour." Adam dropped his hands by his side and stepped forward.

It was Marty's turn for her eyes to grow wide. She took a step backwards, and put her arm out to keep Adam at a distance, "Adam Cartwright, what discussion… Don't you think you can just…"

"Oh I do think, Miss Strawn. Reckless behaviour and what sort of parent would I be, if I let such bad role modelling to continue? You are going to be a parent Marty… "

"Oh of course I am, Adam, but I am not a child … You… You…"

"My friend, I think you are going to have your wits about you here. Do you need some help?" quipped Yuma, enjoying the scene.

"No thanks Yuma, I've got this, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Marty continued to step back on to the street, her arm pointing, "Oh… Now, Adam Cartwright, just give me a chance to explain… Yuma, help me…"

"Oh no; Yuma is not going to help you…"said Adam as he moved menacingly forward shaking his head.

"No but I would like to watch," laughed Yuma.

Adam stopped and glared at his friend, then rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

"Okay, my friend, yes I see; a private discussion is in order… Well that's if you can catch her," he roared with laughter.

Adam turned just in time to see Marty, skirts lifted, taking off up the street.

Adam slapped his head, "why the little fool, does she have any idea where she is going?" He then marched off after her, with Yuma's laughter echoing behind him.

Marty ran past the jail house and paused for a moment when she spotted the soft light emitting from the high window above. She thought she could hear someone singing. She tried to listen, but jumped when she saw Adam's shadow with a determined gait heading towards her.

"Ohh Now, Adam Cartwright… you just… you wouldn't dare…"

Adam continued, "I would Miss Strawn, you want to be a good role model don't you?"

"Not fair, Adam, not fair…"

Adam laughed at Marty's antics. This was the most fun he'd had all evening. The slightly built, blonde haired, young woman in front of him was very cute when flustered.

Marty heard his laugh and wondered for a moment weather he'd been toying with her. She joined in a fit if giggles, and then suddenly stopped; "Well Mr Cartwright, then I guess you will have to catch me…" she dared, then took off and ran into the partially open door of the stables behind the jail.

Once inside she hid behind a hay bale and waited for Adam to pass. Several moments passed when she became aware of someone scrimmaging around, and then leave. Thinking she had evaded Adam, she felt around one of the posts for a lantern. High on a nail she felt the bottom of a lamp and found matches secured neatly in a leather pouch below it. She pulled one out and lit the lamp, then slowly turned the wick up to emanate more light. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she turned around and found Adam leaning on a post opposite. He grinned wide with his eyebrows raised and his arms folded across his chest casually.

"Well, Miss Strawn, fancy meeting you here," he jibed as he moved forward.

Marty vaulted over a single hay bale and grabbed an empty water pail that was nearby. Holding it above her head, she laughed nervously, "Now Adam, I will dong this on your noggin, if you come any closer."

Adam laughed again, "Noggin? Dong me?"

"Yes it means I'll hit you on the head, now stay back," she warned.

"Really?" Adam raised his eyebrows, "you'd hit me on my head?" He asked amused as he stepped closer.

"Yes, Yes… I don't want to… _it's such a pretty head_," she thought out loud.

Adam smiled again, moving ever closer.

"Besides…" Stuttered Marty, "You are going to hit me."

"Was I now… well, hit, or dong my noggin, is one thing Miss Strawn, but it was not your noggin I was going to smack…" he inferred as he jumped the hale bale.

By the time Adam had finished his sentence he was standing in front of Marty- close. He raised his arm and gently lowered her arm that had been wielding the pail, and then ran his nose down her pretty little freckled one. Once he came to her silent and luscious lips, he kissed them slowly. He then bit her bottom lip gently tugging her pout towards him, before letting it go. "You're very beautiful when you pout, Miss Strawn… Very desirable, even when you're jealous… You take MY breath away." He whispered before kissing her passionately.

Marty returned the passion allowing him entry into her mouth and deepening the kiss. They stayed connected as they slowly dropped to the hale bale and embraced each other in unison.

The caressing, the touching the intake of air and the purring that erupted with each other's touch and kiss seemed to warm the night air of the quiet barn. Adam and Marty embroiled themselves in the passion their love induced. Adam was the first to withdraw and tucked Marty's head into his shoulder, while he fondled and kissed her neck taking in her scent and the touch of her silky hair, entwined deliciously in his fingers.

"You take my breath away too, Adam. I think we should marry soon. I really don't know how much more self discipline I have." Marty breathlessly confessed.

"I agree Miss Strawn, I don't know how much more self control I have either," whispered Adam, as he ran fine delicate kisses down the side of her neck. "It does seem that you have very little. And if you had not led me on a merry chase, though I must say; catching you was a delight, you would not be so breathless."

"Well you were going to spank me." She said indignantly.

"Were, Miss Strawn? Oh, Miss Strawn; I still am." Adam laughed as Marty suddenly squealed. He swung his legs around, so that he was now sitting on the hale bale, and flipped Marty across his knees.

"Adam!"

"You said it yourself Marty… self discipline. I think I can help you with that." Adam then applied three slow swats with the open palm of his hand to Marty's upturned rump.

"Ow, Adam!...Ow stop that… owe, you are…"Marty now regretted changing into one of her day dresses with only one petticoat, and while Adams hand was not too sharp, she still felt a sting through the thin layers of her skirt. Her temper provoked, she pushed herself off his lap, and proceeded to give the cowboy a good piece of her mind. "Adam Cartwright, if you think…"

Adam didn't let her finish, he pulled her back onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her before pushing his lips hard against her protesting mouth. He continued to kiss her until the fire of her indignation transformed into the fire of their passion. Adam felt her melt into his arms and then her whole being. They were connected. "I love you Martha Strawn."

"I love you too, Adam Cartwright, so much."

"Martha…What's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

Adam smiled. "Martha Elizabeth Cartwright."

The thought of marrying this handsome man and taking his name made a tingle of excitement run up her spine and with a small moan she pressed herself deeper in his arms.

**oOo**

It was getting near onto midnight and Roy had headed out onto the quiet street, towards the International Hotel, where he expected to find Adam and the other parents waiting in the dining room. He hesitated when he heard strange sounds coming from the stables behind the jail. "Dang, I hope that ain't more kids organising a prank," he grumbled, "Knowin' Alexandra, she's probably got another lot of kids organising a jail break."

Roy had to shake his head, though as he entered the softly lit barn, when he found Marty and Adam in a deep and passionate embrace.

"Ahh Hum," coughed Roy.

Both Adam and Marty jumped, "Roy, sorry…Ahh," said Adam.

"We couldn't sleep," stuttered Marty.

"Neither can Alexandra, Adam. I think it's time yer took her home. She's feeling a might sorry fer herself in there. I'd say I've made my point," admitted Roy.

Concern crossed Adams features and he quickly started towards the barn door.

Roy stopped him, realising he may be worried. "Adam she's fine, jist feeling a bit sad. Come on, why don't I walk with yer. Miss Strawn, would you get the other parents for me?"

Marty smiled, 'Yes, sir Sheriff."

Marty went to take off, but was also stopped by Roy, "Oh wait Miss Strawn."

Marty stopped in front of Roy. The sheriff very gently and slowly removed a rather long piece of straw from her hair and turned to Adam with a grin, then gave him a cheeky 'know it all' wink.

"We're engaged, Roy," announced Adam.

"Ohhhh, well I'll be! A weddin'; in the Cartwright household…Finally! Congratulations. Come on then, let's get your little girl outta jail." He laughed.

Marty straightened her hair and pattered down her skirt, before taking off to get the others.

Adam walked into the cell corridor, to find Alexandra wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the floor behind bars. As soon as she spotted Adam, she jumped up, "Daddy, you came for me."

"Always baby."

Roy quickly opened the door and went in behind Alex to wake the other children. Alexandra dropped her blanket and then threw herself at her father. "I didn't like jail, daddy. I promise I will never do anything so bad as ta end up there agin. Now I knowed what mamma must have felt like."

"Oh my goodness, Oh, sweetheart… Alexandra, I'm so sorry, No baby; I should have thought about that. I just wanted you to understand."

"I do daddy honest. I knowed Sheriff Roy was just showin us what ita be like to live a life of crime, and I sure wouldn't like it. It's okay daddy, but don't leave me here no more. I don't mind ifin ya wail the tar outta me, jist don't leave me here no more." Said Alex as a few more tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"No baby…" Adam wrapped her back up in the blanket and kissed the tears off of her face. "No more jail. Come on let's get you kids to bed." He lifted her up and let Alexandra snuggle close to his chest.

Roy bundled the other children out into his office, as Marty turned up with the other parents. All seven children ran into their fathers and Uncles arms.

"Okay folks, take these youngins home and I don't expect ta see here until noon tomorrow. I'm sorry, but there's a little matter of damages," said Roy.

"Yes Alex and I will be having another small discussion in the morning, regarding those damages. But, I'll fix up the fines, Roy. After all, I think Alexandra was the president and main Instigator in all this," said Adam.

"No Adam, remember It was all for One and One for all," laughed Tom Fitzgerald.

"Yes," said Dan DeQuille, "I'm sure we can think of some good work for this Tree House Ga… Okay let's call it a club: that this Club can do."

"Good Idea, Mr De Quille," agreed Adam.

"Oh, No…Not on yer nellie. The Tree House Gang ain't no ladies auxiliary, Dad!" groused Alexandra Williameena Cartwright.

**TBC chapter 16 : The Pearl Handle Gun.**

**A.N**. A big shout out to Lajoci for betaing this, and adding some very tasteful titbits' too. Again sorry for the wait everyone, I still have heaps of work to get done. RL, you know the drill.

* **Nobody Knows the trouble I've Had**

Allen, William Francis, 1830-1889, Charles Pickard Ware, 1840-1921,  
>and Lucy McKim Garrison 1842-1877. Published Song of the American Slaves in 1860. Later variation - Nobody knows the trouble I've seen<p> 


	16. Consequences & Celebrations

Chapter 16: Consequences and Celebration

A.N The Pearl Handle Gun will be in the next chapter. I forgot there were things that needed to be done before that part of the plot can be revealed. Sorry.

Warning: Parental discipline in this chapter.

**Previously: **

Sheriff Coffee herded the children into the jail after he, Adam and Yuma caught them all in one last prank; having tricked Hiram Knoble into trying to kiss a stuffed dummy dressed as Abigail Adams. Having dealt out some judicial spankings, the sheriff leaves the children in a cell for an hour as a means of deterring them from a life of crime.

"_Sheriff Coffee was sure mad. He done herded us in here nearly a hundred hours ago, well maybe it's only been an hour or so, but it's late. Thought he was gonna let us go. I damned near give a perfect apology at the dance, and I pointed out the positive outcomes of our pranks. He sure didn't see it that way, though. Neither did our parents."_

Meanwhile Adam deals with Marty over the prank she played on Jami Sue, though it is light and half-hearted.

"_Were, Miss Strawn? Oh, Miss Strawn; I still am." Adam laughed as Marty suddenly squealed. He swung his legs around, so that he was now sitting on the hale bale, and flipped Marty across his knees._

After hearing Alexandra wondering if her mother had felt this way and crying Roy releases the children to their parents.

"_I don't mind iffin ya wail the tar outta me, jist don't leave me here no more." Said Alex as a few more tears slowly ran down her cheeks._

"_Okay folks, take these youngins home….. _

**Early the next Morning…**

Adam stood in front of the mirror shaving the dark stubble off his face. He stood there bare-chested, glancing every now and again at a sleeping Alexandra in the large bed on the other side of the room. It would be soon be time to wake her and get the day rolling. He smiled as he thought about the day ahead. He'd booked a table downstairs in the dining room, for an early lunch. Ben, Joe and Hoss would be coming into town around eleven for brunch instead of church services as Reverend Johnson had headed off that morning with Sarah and her grandfather to Carson City.

Adam took the opportunity to organise the family so that he could announce his engagement officially. Early this morning Hop Sing had ventured into town and was at this minute with his cousin Hop Ling, helping with the laundry. He would be bringing Adam a clean white shirt and Alexandra's clean petticoats and undergarments. A copper tub arrived moments ago and the house maids would return soon with hot water, for Alexandra's bath, but until then, he decided to let her sleep.

Adam also needed to deal with Alexandra's disobedience regarding the pranks. The rest of the children had been taken home by their parents, except for Willy and Lajoci who had shared the adjoining room with Yuma and Tom Fitzgerald. Earlier that morning Adam had heard Yuma and Tom talking sternly to the boys. Following the verbal chastisement, Adam heard the familiar sound of backsides being swatted and the yelp of young receivers. However, it did not sound too harsh and was over within six firm deliveries. A few sniffles could be heard when Tom Fitzgerald knocked on the door some minutes later to bid Adam farewell and thank him for arranging the room. Adam graciously accepted young William's red-eyed apology for causing so much trouble.

A loud knock at the door jarred Adam from his thoughts. He turned to grab his soiled pink shirt lying on the chair, thinking it may be the house maids with the water for the tub, but stopped when he heard Yuma's voice.

"Adam Cartwright, you have slept all morning, my friend. Lajoci and I have come to say goodbye."

Adam quickly opened the door. "No Yuma, wait, I'm up. Come in for a moment."

Yuma entered smirking at his half-dressed friend. "You are up, but taking it slowly I see," said Yuma as he came through the door, with Lajoci in tow.

Before Adam could close the door, Marty rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Adam bare-chested. "Oh… ahh… Sorry Adam," she stood there stuttering.

"Marty!" Adam exclaimed and went to grab his shirt, "what are…"

"Oh… ah…" flushed Marty. "I ran into Hop Sing, he sent me up with your laundry," she held out the brown package; the obvious reason for her presence.

Adam continued to try to cover up and went to put on his pink shirt.

"My friend your face is the same colour as your shirt there. Perhaps a clean one would be better," smirked Yuma.

"Yes, Adam leave it off… I mean here…" again Marty blushed, quickly unwrapping the package to withdraw a clean white shirt.

Just then two of the house maids entered the room each carrying two pails of warm water. They raised their eyebrows' at the scene of the two handsome looking men, one barely dressed. While they were well-trained in the protocols' of their service, they couldn't help but admire the eldest Cartwright son for a moment longer than they perhaps should have.

Marty noticed their lingering gazes, and quickly directed them to the task they were sent up to achieve. "Thank you girls, please fill the tub, so Mr Cartwright and his daughter may get dressed for a special engagement we have planned."

The maids quickly did as they were asked and left the room only daring to giggle once half way down the hallway.

"What is so funny?" asked Lajoci.

"Nothing, my son." Yuma smiled at Marty then turned and winked at Adam. "She is very cute when she is jealous, Adam," he whispered.

"That she is," nodded Adam.

Marty snapped her head at the two, intuitively knowing she was the subject of their whispers and snickers, then grimaced, when she realised she had been caught out in her moment of churlish envy.

"Special engagement?" asked Yuma, "I think I like the sound of that."

Marty visibly relaxed, well as best she could; Adam was still standing there grinning from ear to ear and barely dressed. Marty could not help but admire his strong physic with well toned muscles stretched taut across his tan chest, a spattering of dark curly hair that she could so easily imagine running her fingers through.

"Marty?"

"Huh?"

"Marty," repeated Adam, "I said Yuma has come to say good-bye. He and Kimama are heading back to the village this afternoon, but I think it would be nice if they joined us for brunch."

"Brunch; what's that?" yelled Alexandra, suddenly awake and sitting up from the bed.

"It's an early lunch and a late breakfast, Miss Sleepyhead," explained Adam. "Grandpa, Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe along with Hop Sing are going to meet us all down stairs for Brunch."

"Good, can Lajoci come too?"

"Yes, he can, Miss Alexandra," said Yuma. "I will go over and collect my family."

"I'll come with you, Yuma, unless you need some help getting dressed," offered Marty, turning back to Adam.

"No, I've been managing that now for quite some time," said Adam.

"Yes you have my friend, but I am sure Miss Strawn could offer some final touches; a little finesse that could…"

"Oh stop it," scowled Marty, "I meant; do you want some help getting Alexandra dressed, Adam."

"Hey, I can dress myself," declared Alex.

Adam laughed, "I know what you meant, Marty. No please go with Yuma. Can you talk to Mrs Wilburn and ask her if she would baby sit Fire Dance. I've booked a table for us in the dining room and the baby may find it all a little noisy." Adam walked up and kissed her pink cheek, wanting so much to continue onto her pretty pink lips, as he whispered in her ear, "I want so much for everyone I care about to hear my announcement I will be marrying the most beautiful girl in the world."

Marty didn't want the moment to end. Adam's warm breath and fresh sent, shivers up her spine. She was sure if she moved; she would find his lips and wouldn't be able to control the urge to caress the chest that was so close to her own beating heart. "Yes, Adam that's a great idea. We'll meet you down stairs in an hour then, shall we?"

"One hour," said Adam and kissed her again, then stood back, "Now if you wouldn't mind I need to finish dressing and Alexandra and I need to discuss a few things about last night."

"Oh, I have already had my discussion with father," announced Lajoci. "It was not pleasant."

"True it was not, but all is forgiven and we can move on, my son. Your ancestors smile done on you once again. Now we must go find your mother and prove to her that you have survived the night." He laughed.

Lajoci and Marty started out the door. Before it was closed, Yuma stopped and turned back to Adam, with a wide and warm smile on the tall Paiute's face; one that Adam had never seen before. Nothing was said between the two men; just the smile reciprocated, then a firm handshake offered as silent congratulations.

When Adam turned around, Alexandra had pulled the covers over her head and hunkered down in a tight ball under the blankets. Adam shook his head as he wandered over to the bed. "Come, little miss time to face the music." He bent over and lightly swatted what he thought was Alexandra's upturned rump. However the sound was all wrong and no yelp was heard. Adam pulled back the blankets to find a pillow had been put in the child's place.

He shook his head again, and knelt on the floor to peer under the high double cast iron bed. There he found Alexandra on her haunches covering her eyes with both of her palms. "Really Alexandra, that's the oldest trick in the book, now out."

"But daddy, I've already done faced the music. Sheriff Roy paddled my bottom, real hard and castrated me for hours. Have you ever been castrated daddy? It ain't real nice; sittin' there all alone in a cold a musty ole cell, next ta criminals an all."

"Alexandra, the word is incarcerated. And you were only there for one hour. Sheriff Coffee acted and metered out said punishment, young lady, based on the nuisance you and your Tree House Gang caused to the town and thus on behalf of the town. And yes, I would imagine it was very uncomfortable in the jail and you learnt a valuable lesson from it. But, I want to have a discussion about you breaking your promise to me. I said no more pranks, and you disobeyed me. Hiding under the bed will serve you no purpose. You have no chance of escape and your efforts to disappear will only result in harsher consequences."

"Gosh dad, whattda trying ta say, just spit it out."

Adam did just that. "OUT!" he bellowed.

"Dang!" Alex banged her fist on the dusty floor, then backed out from under the bed, opposite her father. She stood up smiling at him, with the bed in between.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alexandra I'm not mad. Not anymore."

"Just disappointed?"

"No sweetheart, not even that. You did a pretty amazing job at that apology last night, though I think part of it wasn't really that sincere; you were just at your best sweet talking self. I don't believe you actually thought about any of those reasons for doing the pranks prior to your gang of friends doing them." Adam looked down his nose expecting Alexandra to acknowledge that fact.

Alexandra played with a loose thread on her cotton camisole. "You're right, dad, fact is I didn't know what all the pranks was gonna be."

"Hmm; exactly." Adam crooked his finger and called her over. Alexandra moved around the end of the bed and came to stand stock still in front of her father then looked up at him; resignation written on her face.

Adam sat down on the bed and pulled her to stand in between his knees. He took her hands and held them in his. "I'm also very proud of you. You were very brave last night. I don't think I could have been as brave as you. You have always been a brave little girl; my brave little girl." He kissed her on her check then tapped her nose.

Alexandra smiled, "I love you daddy."

"I know you do, and I love you, but we need to talk about you disobeying me. You keep doing it. I'm wondering if you're learning by any of your mistakes."

"I've learnt lots by my mistakes dad. It's jist the new mistakes I keep making that I'm havin' trouble with. I don't tell lies, no more. I ain't hit anybody in a real long time. I ain't run away. I haven't said or done nothing unkind ta Mrs Wilburn even though she is still such a sticky nose big bum. I ain't hid in the kindling box, or played with your guitar. And I been real nice to Marty though that ain't hard cause she's been real good ta me. I haven't made a mess in Hop Sing's kitchen or put holes in grandpa's good oprie hat, or tricked Uncle Hoss inta doing all my chores."

"Wait, when did you trick Uncle Hoss?"

"Oh… ahh…When I was little, dad."

"You're still little, Alex."

"Yeah well my memory ain't that good."

"That sounds like a fib," said Adam looking down his nose at her.

Alexandra took a big breath. "And I ain't played with no guns, haven't touched a one. Not since I hid them in the barn an all. I knowed the boys shouldn't have touched them guns and iffin I knowed, I woulda stopped them. But then I'm kinda glad too, cause Sherriff Coffee didn't hafta shoot them two fella's that he's got in the jail. I don't reckon theys too bad; just don't know how ta do things well. Maybe, they's didn't have a real good upbringing an all. Maybe, theys were kidnapped by bandito's and made ta grow up knowing bout nothin else but a life of crime since theys were youngins. Maybe theys were trying ta steal enough money ta build an orphanage for other kids jist like theys were that don't have no body and then have somewhere ta live when theys get rescued from them bandito's . So it was lucky Dan and Josh took all the guns, so Sheriff Roy didn't hafta shoot them poor Hunter brothers. But, still I didn't know they was gonna take all the guns. But, Sherriff Coffee reckons that don't matter cause we all accidents after the fact."

"He's got that right."

"Daddy, but really I done learnt all those lessons. Yer doing a good job at teachin me and raisin me. You're a real good dad, honest. You don't need ta tech me about yesterday, cause I done learnt it already."

"Alexandra, I know you've learnt a lesson from yesterday. Although there are a few more things you need to understand. Not knowing what everyone had planned was just a way to protect yourselves so you could not tattle on each other when asked who was responsible. Unfortunately, that also meant that you had no way of knowing if the pranks each of the gang had planned were going to be safe, dangerous or just plain mean. And that makes you all accountable. When you have a group of good friends, you need to look out for each other. And if you're the leader, then you need to take responsibility for everybody in the group; just like I'm responsible for you."

"So you saying, that I weren't a good president, cause I didn't know, cause I didn't want ta know in case they was gonna do something bad. And iffin they did something bad, I couldn't get blamed for it."

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying." _I think?_

"Oh, I never thought of it like that. Guess that does make us all unresponsible and me too; don't it, Dad?"

"Irresponsible, Yep," agreed Adam.

Alex's pinned her father with a glum expression. "You gonna take a switch to me, for not following the gun rules then?"

"You know I should. You understood the dangers. I made that lesson very clear the day I taught you to shoot. Then I excused you when you hid the guns, even the ones in the well, because I understood why you did it and you were very sad about Leo. But you didn't think about any of those rules last night. On top of that I made it very clear that you were not to play any more pranks."

"Only on Marty, Daddy; you said I wasn't ta play pranks on Marty."

"Is that what you believe I really meant?"

Alexandra looked down at the thread on her camasole again.

"Alexandra…" said Adam lifting up her chin, "Look at me please. Is that what you truly believed I meant?"

"No Daddy. We were jist trying ta have some fun."

"Hmm, well it could have turned out very badly; people could have been hurt, really hurt. I know you understand that now, so no; I'm not going to take a switch to your backside as promised, but there are consequences for disobeying me. We can wait until we get home late this afternoon, and then you can go to bed straight after supper with a sore tail, or we can get this out-of-the-way; here and now. Then we can start the day a fresh. We can go to brunch with grandpa and the others and have a good time with no more worries. It's your decision."

"It's my hide, ya mean. Don't reckon I'm gonna like sitting down during brunch. Then again, don't fancy sitting in school all day on a hard bench either. Miss Jones probably be happy ta see us sufferin' like that. She weren't too happy bout us taking her good Sunday hat, though I reckon she was happy about Hiram walking her home in the moonlight. Hope she got a kiss, reckon she'd be a mighty happy teacher tomorrow iffin she did. Maybe she did run off with Mr Hiram and eloped. Then she wouldn't come ta school at all and I wouldn't hafta sit on a hard bench at all. I could jist stay at home and do my chores standing up; not feelin a thing. It's a hard decision ta make. How am I supposed ta know how things are gonna really turn out. I could get my butt busted now. Or I could take the chance and wait for a miracle between now and supper time. An angel could come down from heaven and tell you that I'm really a good child and that I done learned my lesson real well, or we could discover gold on the way home and everyone would be so happy, that you would forget all the trouble I done caused yesterday. We could have a real big party and invite all the folks out to the Ponderosa. Those same folks would have forgotten all about them pranks iffin we invited them to a party and give them free food and lots ta drink. And we could give them some presents iffin we found enough gold. I reckon iffin something like that happened, I wouldn't end up getting a spanking at all. So iffin I choose to get spanked now jist so its outta the way, well I'll be danged disappointed iffin we find gold on the way home."

Adam dry scrubbed his face. "Alexandra, stop procrastinating."

"What's that mean, Dad?"

"Skirting around the issue and being indecisive or putting off the inevitable."

"Well jeepers' creepers, Dad, it's my butt on the line here."

"That's right," said Adam and picked her up and put her across his knee."

"Hey wait, I ain't decided yet…"

"I know, but I have, and I want to make things very clear to you Alexandra, when you choose to disobey me you will end up in this position. You need to think about that; weigh all the options and consequences," said Adam as he laid down the first hard swat to her cotton-clad backside.

"Ow!" yelped Alex. Her cotton undergarment gave little protection from her father's large and firm hand.

The second swat came within seconds of the first, smarting like the dickens. Alexandra started kicking and wriggling hoping to get her backside out of range. Adam dragged her legs with his and trapped them under his ankles, then continued to rain sharp smacks to her small upturned rump.

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat, "no more…Swat. Swat, "dangerous pranks, Alexandra." Swat. Swat. Swat, "No more disobeying me." Swat. Swat. Swat. "No more twisting the truth." Swat. Swat. Swat.

Alexandra yelped and wriggled, cried and then sobbed. She lay over Adam's lap trying to squelch her tears and calm her temper. She was truly sorry for causing trouble and angry at herself for ending up in this position once again.

"So…rry…" she hiccupped.

Adam picked her up and placed her on her feet. Her hands went immediately to her backside to rub, but Adam grabbed them and pulled her on to his lap, kissing the top of her head. "Au ahh, baby, not this time; I want you to really remember why you got this spanking."

Alexandra looked up into her father's face. "Be…cause… I did … what ya…pacifically asked… me… not ta do…" she said, trying to wipe her tears away.

"That's right. You are forgiven, but I want you to remember the next time I ask you or tell you not to do something, not to do it; not to find a way around it, but simply not to do it. I'm the grown up and I know what is best. Now, we have half an hour to get ready for our new day ahead. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy, can I rub now?"

"No, but you can have a nice warm bath that will sooth some of the sting, then dress in some fresh clothes for our special lunch. Come on."

Adam stood her on her feet and helped her undress and get into the nice warm tub filled with bubbles. He washed her tear streaked face with a fresh flannel, and smiled.

"How come we're havin' a special lunch, Dad?"

"I want to tell Grandpa about Marty. I want to tell everyone that I want Marty to be my wife and that Marty wants me as her husband, and that we want to take care of you together. It's a special day and I'm glad we got our necessary discussion out of the way."

"Oh Okay, I guess, it coulda been worsa. Still, ifin we find gold on the way home, I'll be kickin' myself."

"Good." laughed Adam. "Now, I need your help with our special day, you are an important part of this proposal. I have Hop Sing bringing some flowers that I hope you will give Marty after I officially ask her to marry me. Would you like to give her the flowers and ask her to be part of our family? I couldn't do this without you."

Alex thought a minute and said, "I sure do wanna be part of the proposal, Dad. After all I guess she's getting both of us. And giving her flowers is a good way fer me ta ask her. It's not as good as pullin a rabbit from ma hat. Hey maybe I can pull them flowers outta hat. I could use your hat Dad…I could..."

"No, Alex I think you just handing them to her will be nice enough," he smiled.

"Okay maybe yer right. It's a bit more romantic ain't it; not as exciting or dramatic, but nice. Hop Sing will bring pretty ones, won't he Dad? I hope he brings the pretty blue one's I done helpted to grow. Maybe I shoulda helpted him pick em, huh Dad, should I?"

"Slow down angel, I promise Hop Sing will bring flowers as pretty as my two favourite girls."

Adam left Alexandra and started to organise clean clothes for them both. Adam then untied the second package Hop Ling had sent over. "Oh look Alexandra Hop Ling has laundered your petticoats and sent fresh knickerbockers. How pretty; it will match the dress Marty picked out for you at the mercantile early this morning."

Adam spun around and held up the frilliest pink cotton pantaloons and two petticoats; each with four wide and stiff pink ruffles. Adam put them against his chest and chuckled. "See, Alexandra… Consequences; for every action, there is a reaction."

Alexandra stared up in shock at her father's silly grin. "I was wrong dad, it jist got a whole lot worsa!" She then sank down into the bubbles, think I'm gonna jist drown my sorrows… gurgle, gurgle, gurgle….

~oOo~

Adam and Alexandra walked the stairs and into the large dining room of the international House. Hop Sing, Ben, Little Joe and Hoss were already seated at the table.

When Alexandra spotted them she let go of her father's hand and ran to them. "Hey, everybody! Grandpa, can I sit with you for lunch?"

Ben looked down at Alex and smiled at his granddaughter. "Hmm you can sit next to me, darling of course."

"No, I mean on your lap."

Ben looked to Adam, who just winked. "Well…" said Ben, "I'm guessing your father had a little discussion with you this morning."

"It weren't no discussion."

"It was Alexandra; a big one. Pa, we had a serious talk about Alexandra obeying the adults in her life that know best."

"Yes Grandpa, we done some talking, but daddy done some spanking too, and I'm real afeared of sitting down on them hard chairs," said Alex sticking her bottom lip out in a small pout.

"Well perhaps, darling that's the point of the spanking, so you remember the message. So; no more pouting, your grandpa needs a hug and a kiss from his prettiest granddaughter."

Alexandra laughed as she hugged Ben's neck and gave him a big kiss. After a couple of minutes she slid from Ben's lap, walked over and climbed up on to Hoss' lap.

"Hey Pumpkin, it's not going to be easy sitting here and trying to eat."

"Alexandra, your seat is next to Grandpa, you will sit there for our celebration. Your bottom can't be that sore anyway."

"Gosh dad, jist cause it ain't red no more, don't mean I ain't feelin' it."

"Well not on old Hoss' padded knees anyway, Pip Squeak," chuckled Joe.

They all laughed, including Adam not letting Alex's mild antics frustrate him. Adam bent down and whispered into Alex's ear, "Why don't you ask Hop Sing where he put the flowers he brought for you. Once you have them, put them by your chair next to Grandpa.

Alex tuned and walked over to Hop Sing. "Little Missy look real pretty in her pink dress. Hop Ling dye petticoats to match," Hop Sing almost sung his appraisal.

"Guess, I kinda deserved that Hop Sing. I'm sorry I didn't mean it ta cost Hop Ling money."

"And lotta extra work, little missy. You come and help Hop Ling after school tomorrow and honourable cousin call it even."

"Okay, I knowed it's only fair that I help him." Alex lowered her voice and slyly asked, "Hop Sing, where's the flowers ya brung for me ta give Marty?"

Hop Sing smiled a big smile and told Alex he put them by her chair next to Ben. "Not too worry, little missy, they your pretty blue ones and make vely lovely bouquet."

Just then Yuma, Kimama, Lajoci and Marty all entered the dining room. Yuma and his family were once against in their traditional dress. Roger Coulter, the desk clerk stopped the group at the door.

"I'm sorry, but the dining room is all booked up today. You can't come in here. Why don't you try down at the café? Hetty Miller will be happy to accommodate your kind, she…"

Yuma looked at the almost empty dining room, then at Adam. Adam turned red with the insult to his friend and stood up ready to give the bigot; Roger Coulter a good tongue lashing. Yuma held up his hand when he caught Adam's determined expression.

Yuma looked down with distaste for the little man, then straighten and stood proud. "No need, Mr Coulter. I have a reserved table. I hope your other diners arrive soon, however. Now, if you will excuse me, I will escort my family to our table."

Yuma continued on into the dining room and was honoured when all those at the table waiting for them stood up and greeted them.

Marty stopped when she got to Roger Coulter and gave him a terse glare. "You annoying little bigot," she whispered.

Roger was appalled at the young woman's outspoken and audacious tone, but not willing to make a scene nor apologise, when he realised the Paiute family were guests of the Cartwright's; the only booking in the Hotels dining room today. He turned on his heel and started back to his reception duties when Marty accidentally placed her small foot in his path causing the man to stumble and almost land in the large potted fern in the corner.

Marty smiled, turned and continued on her way, blushing when she saw Adam raise an eyebrow at her. She raised hers back; her smile turning into a satisfied smug, as she took Adams out stretched hand.

"Miss Strawn, how enchanting you look today; so … feminine." While he knew he was going to have to watch this girl's fiery temper, he couldn't help but admire her tenacity and sense of justice.

"Why thank You, Mr Cartwright," she answered fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Adam shook his head with a silly grin plastered on his face, then pulled Marty's chair out for her and she sat down. He called the waitress over, "Corine could you bring out the two bottles of champagne please with glasses for everyone."

"Even me, Dad?"

"Yes Alex, both you and Lajoci can have a tiny bit," said Adam, squeezing his eyes almost shut, he indicated the amount with his forefinger and thumb.

"Sure, Mr Cartwright, I put them on ice two hours ago."

"Champagne Adam; something special, going on here?" Pa prodded. Ben had no doubt about the reason for their gathering, just the same he couldn't wait to hear Adam's eloquent announcement.

"Well Yes, Pa, ah…It is. Well I…"

Corine returned with the two ice buckets with the champagne, then back again seconds later with the champagne flutes.

"Oh, but first, I want everybody to have a glass of champagne." Adam popped the champagne bottles and poured everyone a class, including Lajoci and Alexandra.

Alexandra immediately started to drink it, but her father interrupted, "Wait Alexandra; wait till everyone's glasses are filled."

"How come mine ain't filled?" complained Alexandra.

"It's filled enough," said Adam.

Once everybody's glass was filled, Adam coughed to get everyone's attention, "Well if I could have everyone's attention please."

All eyes turned to Adam. "Okay… now… Marty… I mean Martha Elizabeth Strawn…" Adam pulled out a small box from his coat pocket, opened it up and delicately retrieved a small, ring, with a large blue sapphire surrounded by three small diamonds. He took Marty's hand and pulled her to stand beside him. He placed the ring on her finger, and then looked into her eyes. "Martha Elizabeth Strawn, would you do me the honour of being my wife. In front of my family and those I hold dear to me, I declare my love for you and my wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yahooooo, wahooo yayyyy !" Shouts rang out loudly in the empty dining room.

Ben was delighted that Adam had asked Marty to marry him. However, he was surprised that Adam, usually a very private man, even as a boy he'd keep his emotions in check and guarded in public, would make such a public declaration. It warmed his heart, because it told him just how much this woman must mean to his son. He had hoped of such a union long ago when the young Australian nurse had come to treat Alexandra. Yes, Adam, his eldest son was in love. He belly laughed with joy, "Congratulations, Adam and Martha. I welcome my new daughter to the family."

"She ain't said yes Pa," said Joe, knowing too well that wasn't really going to be an issue. He may only be seventeen, but he could see the change in his brother, more importantly he could see the love in Marty's eyes for Adam.

"Hey now, settle down everyone. I wanna hear Miss Marty say yes," yelled Hoss.

"I know, I've already asked you Marty, and I have your answer, but..."

"Ya mean we asked her, Dad," interrupted Alexandra.

"Yes we did, but I wanted to repeat it; have every one hear it and for Marty…" Adam turned to Marty, "And everyone to know how special you are to me and how special this moment is." Adam leant down a laid a soft kiss to her lips.

"Wait" yelled Alex, "I have a part to say too." She grabbed the bouquet, slid out of her chair and walked over to Marty. She extended the bouquet to Marty, cleared her throat and loudly asked, "Will you make my Daddy and me happy and be part of our family. You gotta love, honour and obey Dad. Love and honouring him ain't hard, cause he loves and honours you right back, it's the obeying thing that's gets all kind of tricky. But we can all help ya with that. Ya also will have some chores. We have to help Hop Sing, Grandpa, Uncle Joe and Uncle Hoss too, cuz they all live with us, so ya kinda marryin' us all, but ya only hafta canoodle with Dad."

Joe and hoss, nudged each other trying to suppress the giggles inspired by Alexandra's comments. Ben glared at the boys and they quickly quieten down when they saw the smiles and sincere expressions on Marty, Adam's and their niece's faces.

With tears in her eyes Marty took the bouquet of flowers, put her arm around Alex and kissed her, then stood up and looked at Adam with a glint in her eyes. "Yes Adam, I will become your wife, and I declare my love for you… and Alexandra."

"Yayyy, hooray, whoop, whoop, whoop!" the table of guests chorused.

"Well, it's about time," said Ben. "I thought you two were never going to announce it."

"That's cause they's been procreation-ing so much, Grandpa. Well Dad has…"

"What! Adam Cartwright, what the …" Ben blustered. "Well we better get these arrangements made as soon as possible; I won't have my daughter in law…"

Marty's hand went to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

"No Pa, Alexandra means procrastinating," Adam quickly clarified.

"Yes Grandpa, Dad's been dilly dallying around fer ages. Ya know, I had to help him today, but finally he did ask her."

Laughter from the tables resounded throughout the hotel, as the celebration of love and promises of a joyful tomorrow continued late into the afternoon.

TBC

Chapter 17: The Pearl Handle Gun

A.N. Big shout out to Lajoci for betaing this for me. Thank you for all the reviews, guests and regulars alike.


	17. The Pearl Handle Gun

Guns And Switches Chapter 17: The Pearl Handle Gun

**Previously: **

After dealing with Alexandra's disobedience, the pair join Marty and the family for lunch; brunch to be exact. Adam and Marty announce their engagement.

~oOo~

'Brunch' that's a dandy word that dad uses. He said they made it up when he was at the university in Boston when theys were too late ta eat breakfast and too early ta eat lunch so they jist done made a whole new word for a meal. Marty said that in Australia, they can have a bit of tucker anytime of the day. Anyway brunch was pretty good, not jist the food. Grandpa called it a wonderful affair, with everybody almost as excited as Marty and Dad about thems being betrothed an all, their upcoming nocturnals.

Dad reckons he's gonna find it hard ta wait. He has ta hold off marrying Marty until after this year's trail drive. Grandpa reckons that he should be real busy and won't have too much time to ba thinking about the weddin an all. Don't know why he's in such a hurry, though I reckon there will be some mighty good food there. But we are gonna have ta dress up in our best frippery says Uncle Hoss. Guess we can do that jist for an hour or so. Dad's gonna be busy with getting the stock to market so he won't really have enough time to himself ta think about Marty. Dad's in charge he's the ram rod.

Marty giggled when Uncle Joe called him that. Uncle Joe's going again this year and Hop Sing he's goin as the cook. I wonder where I'm gonna stay, though I don't see why I can't go. Grandpa said somethin about bein billeted out, like he done when Joe was little and he and Hop Sing both had ta go on the trail ride. Don't know what that means. Marty reckons I could probably stay with her and that it would be a great opportunity for me and her to really bond. Billeted and bondin'; sounds kinda dangerous. Might be alright iffin Marty can stay at the Ponderosa with me. We could go ridin and fishing. She said she'd teach me ta swim. Yep that might be real good. We could miss dad together that way and wouldn't be so lonely.

Marty talked about when she went on a cattle drive with her brothers. She reckons she would love ta go on one here. She could be a real asset an all, cause she's a nurse and could help ifin anyone got hurt. Dad nearly choked on his champagne, and then jist said; "Hmmmm". I could tell he really meant over my dead body, but Marty was sooo happy all afternoon, I guess he didn't want ta have an argument with her.

He was a bit more happier when she started talkin about the mid wives she was gonna be training. There kind of like nurses that jist deliver babies. I don't think dad's too keen on the idea of Marty working at the clinic after theys are married, but she had started training a few of the ladies in midwifery, which would take a large load offa Doc Martin's hands, especially like now and next spring when there seems a lot of more babies born. You'd reckon momma and papa's would be too cold during the winter ta spit in each other's mouth like that, but I guess it's a good time ta have babies cause a lot of the dad's then goes away on the cattle drives, so it keeps everybody busy. I guess too them fathers get sleep on the cattle drives. The baby calf's sound like youngins though, I reckon they could get lonely for their own youngins. I wonder ifin dad and Marty are gonna get a baby too when theys come back from the drive. Maybe that's why Marty wants ta go on the cattle drive ta get a baby now, so she don't have ta wait till next winter when it's too cold.

I heard dad tell grandpa that he would allow Marty the excitement over working at the clinic, but they were going to have to discuss it sooner or later, and that maybe once there were others that were trained as baby nurses, Marty would be happy to settle down and jist be a rancher's wife.

Corse dad never said No, or I want ya ta do as I say. He turned all the talk back to this year's drive, sayin' that there was much to organise with the wedding seeing that Hop Sing was away. I wonder ifin Marty knows how bossy dad can be and that he don't liked ta be disobeyed, that's real big no no, that an lying and getting inta situations that could get you or anyone hurt. Believe me I knows what happens when dad has ta remind ya about that. I'm still not all that comfortable from this morning's discussion. Thank goodness we got the fancy buggy ta drive home in. It has padded seats.

It was closer to three o'clock by the time we finished up at brunch which was closer ta supper time really. Maybe it shoulda been called Sprunch. We done drove Marty home. She was real happy when she showed Mrs Wilburns the ring dad gave her and my flowers. Then Mrs Wilburns got real excited and kissed dad and congratulated them. Then she started fussin about plans for the wedding. She even offered fer me ta be billeted with her and Marty when dad and all the Cartwright household went away on the trail drive. I reckon I've got about four weeks ta convince dad that that ain't such a good idea. I woulda done it there an then when she suggested it, but dad jist stared at me with them eyebrows when I told him; _I was gonna upchuck my Sprunch over her the sticky nose big bum face._ Corse I didn't say sticky nose big bum in front of Mrs Wilburns I jist thought it. Dad don't like me saying the word; bum.

We are going to the sheriff's office now, cause dad promised Sheriff Roy that he would come and pay the fines. Ta tells ya the truth I'm a little bit nervous about seeing the sheriff again. But Dad said it's the last thing we hafta ta do ta make the Tree house Gangs night of chaos right. And after I help Hop Ling with the laundry next week, we'll be all square and forgiven, so best get it over with. Dad's says he's really jist looking forward to a nice quiet night at home.

~oOo~

Adam tethered the horse and buggy outside the sheriff's office and helped Alexandra down.

"Why do I have ta come in, Dad? I cin jist wait here for ya ta finish up."

"You have to because it's not safe for you to be sitting in a buggy all by yourself. The horses may get spooked and take off, " explained Adam , though he was more concerned that Alex might take off in it on her own, especially after Mrs Wilburns offered to take care of her while they were away, next month.

"I could hold them, Dad; I could pull them up iffin..."

"No you couldn't Alexandra. You also need to come with me I know you may not like to have to face Sheriff Coffee again, but I'm paying the fines your tree house gang are responsible for and you should be aware that was another consequence of the shenanigans you and your gang caused last night."

"Okaaay Dad, I get it. Are we gonna hafta pay yer back?"

"Yes, I'll think of something your little troupe can do to make up for the cost. So come on let's face this together."

Roy looked up from his desk. "Adam; I was expecting yer around noon."

"Sorry Roy, we got a bit carried away with the announcement and the celebrations."

Roy laughed and patted Adam on the back. "I know, Ben's just been here with a smile so big, he dang near pushed his own ears off."

Alex laughed.

"Oh yer think that's funny do yer, Missy," said Roy, feigning annoyance as he tickled the child.

Alex visibly relaxed. Sheriff Coffee was back to his old self again and obviously not holding a grudge.

"Careful Sheriff Roy, I jist drunk a whole glass of champagne, I'll have an accident if in yer keep tickling me like that."

"A whole glass of champagne, hey?"

Adam stood behind Alex and shook his head, then indicated he only given Alex a small amount of the liquid. Adam winked at Roy as they played along with Alexandra's exaggeration and excitement. "Sorry Roy, I hope I haven't kept you away from anything important."

"No, Adam its fine I have prisoners here that have to be watched. They are being arraigned tomorrow at the courthouse. Old Henry's gonna do the night shift for me after supper."

"Well then, I should pay any fines and damages due for last night."

"There ain't too many fines, Adam or damages neither; Twenty dollars should cover Hop Lings -and the other clothing expenses caused by the glue, but no other major damage was done. The fine's a dollar a piece for causing a public nuisance, so that makes it twenty eight dollars all together twenty nine if I count Marty's prank, but consider it an engagement present," he laughed.

Adam looked at Alexandra, making her blush. "How much pocket money do you get Alexandra if you do all your chores?"

"Fifty cents a week."

"Hmmm, so how long do you think it would take you to earn twenty eight dollars?"

Alex screwed up her face and calculated ... Fifty six weeks... Gosh dad that's over a year.

"Fifty six weeks? How did you get that number?"

"Well it be fifty six weeks ifin I gave ya ma pocket money every week, but I'd need some money fer birthday presents and Christmas presents and the poor box , plus the entry fee for the sling shot competition at the Easter fair, cause I'm the champion and I hafta defend ma title. So that's two dollars apiece for birthdays jist in the family, plus momma and now Marty so that's; twelve dollars times two fer Christmas that's; twenty four, plus a penny for the entry fee, and fifty cents fer the poor box so that's; twenty four dollars and fifty one cents, which would take me forty nine weeks and I day ta save up for. Which is only three weeks short of a year, then I'm gonna hafta start all over again. So in one year I'd only pay off a dollar and a half so it would take me twenty seven years ta pay it off, but iffin, I calculate that maybe,I'd get a increase in my allowance; probably about a dollar a week over the next year, at a dollar a year and I still only spent twenty four dollars on all the other things, minus the fifty cents a year, cause I probably won't enter the sling shot competition again, that would mean; I could have it paid off in about…"

"Stop, Adam I'll pay the fine myself," said a flabbergasted Roy.

Alex smiled.

Adam frowned, "NO. Okay so let's s imagine you not getting any pocket money for a year."

Alex slumped. "Boy this has been the biggest lesson I done ever learned."

"Good," said Roy. "That's what I like to here. Well except for a couple of firearms that ain't been picked up yet, consider the incident over."

"Oh who hasn't collected their guns?" asked Adam.

Roy walked over and pulled out the box holding the weapons. "There are three; two of them belong to the Hunter brothers. This third ones a might different, though. Reckon it belongs to the dandy looking fella that was in the saloon last night. I'll have a look and see if he's staying there as a guest. Can't believe he hasn't missed it."

Roy held the small gun up. It was well polished silver with a cream inlaid pearl handle.

Alexandra's eyes went wide, and then she gasped. "That's that same…"

Roy continued on; not hearing Alexandra's gasp. "It's seems more of lady's gun than a man's, except maybe for a gambler, or a sneaky dude who likes at keep a gun concealed."

Adam looked at Alexandra, ready to jump on any argument she might start up with about women owning weapons when he noticed her expression. He expected curiosity, but instead he perceived fear.

"Alexandra what is it? It's not loaded is it, Roy?"

"Sure is, Adam."

"No dad, you don't understand; momma had a gun jist like that. It belonged to Grandma Williameena. Momma's Papa' Ardelle gave it to grandma when she left Georgia. It's jist like momma's gun."

Adam frowned, "You say a smart looking gentleman was at the saloon last night?' asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Roy, "looked like a city fella." Roy went on to describe the man after putting the gun back in the box.

Alexandra walked over to it and picked it up and examined it. Her eyes grew wider.

Adam caught her out of the corner of his eye and pounced immediately, "Alexandra put that gun down."

Alex instantly obeyed, yet careful as she placed the gun back in the box.

Adam rounded Roy and grabbed Alex by her arm and pulled her away landing two hard swats to her backside. "Little girl you are going to be the death of me."

"OW, ow, sorry dad, but it more than looks like momma's gun; it is momma's gun!" she demanded, as she rubbed the smart out of her rump. Alex then pointed to the small gun lying in the box. "Look at it. Momma's gun had a chip in the handle; in the white part. Grandma said she dropped it a long time ago before I was born and the white pearl bit broke off. Ivan put a little bit of silver in its place, but it was a little charm from Delilah's bracelet. It was a theatre mask, Daddy. Look at it; ain't no other gun like it in the whole world. It's momma's gun. Truly it is."

Adam turned back to the box and lifted the gun out and sure enough the corner of the pearl inlaid of the handle grip had been chipped and a silver charm had been patched in its place; the smiling face of a theatre mask.

A chilling realisation came to Adam. "This feller Roy, you stay he's staying at the saloon?"

"Not sure Adam. So it is Alex's mother's gun, then?"

"Yeah it appears it is, Roy."

"What could that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but Hiram is expecting a visit from a man called Hallett; Frank Garner- Hallett."

"No daddy, you done said he was dead!" Alex yelled fear tipping the edge of her voice.

Adam went over to her and picked her up. "It's okay Alex it's not the first Frank Hallett; it's his son his name is Frank Hallett too."

"Then he was the man I saw that day, dad. He was the man that said he was gonna hurt mamma and you and me, dad. Sheriff Roy yer hafts put him in jail."

"Can't do that little missy, but I won't be giving back his gun."

"Okay Roy, don't give him back the gun, but you'll have to make up some kind of excuse, if he comes in for it. I'm meeting with Hiram tomorrow and I'm sure he'll turn up there. I know why he is here. I don't want him getting suspicious, so delay him as long as you can, I don't want him to take off. I've got a few questions for him, but first we'll need to check out a few things in Elk.

"Okay Adam. But what's this all about?"

Adam set Alex down on her feet, but kept her close by him. "Frank Garner – Hallett is the son of Frank Hallett. His father owned the Star And Garter in Elk over ten years ago. He was the man I shot, Roy when I was seventeen and first met Katherine and well…"

"That's when my momma and daddy made me Sherriff Roy," piped up Alexandra, and then hugged her father around the waist.

Adam hurried on before his blush could take over. "He is laying claim to the theatre that is now in my Molly's and Alex's name; with me as caretaker. He's saying that Williameena and therefore Katherine obtained ownership illegally. Alex also saw a man, her mother referred to as Frank Hallett a week before Katherine shot Darcy Plummer. He threatened both Katherine and Alex."

"Oh well then, if he is this Frank Hallett, I'll find a way ta keep him here in town, but he could jist be a man that procured the gun honestly... Say in a pawn shop or in a poker game."

"No, Molly wouldn't a given it away and she don't gamble, Mr Roy!" exclaimed Alex.

"Alex is right Roy. Katherine would not have given him the gun, or Molly sell it. It's suspicious that he has it."

"True Adam; mighty suspicious, but If I don't give it back to him, he won't have possession of it, then you may not be able to prove anything."

"Well, stall him before you give it back. Get him to make out a report of stolen property describing it, but If you give it straight back to him he might hide it or throw it away."

" Smart thinkin', Adam."

"Thanks Roy, do what you can. I need to send a wire to the Sherriff in Elk. Ask if Katherine's gun was gathered as evidence. I don't remember it mentioned during the trial. Also find out what gun was used to shoot Darcy Plummer. I just presumed it was a gun Katherine had. I'm going to wire Molly, see what she knows about it. See if this Frank Hallett has been in contact with her."

"You think he mighta killed this Darcy and not Katherine?" asked Roy.

Alexandra suddenly looked up at her father. Adam patted her shoulder. "Ah, I don't know, but I believe he scared Katherine so much, that she believed he was Frank Hallett senior; that in her mental state she was reliving the incident from ten years ago. I think she mistook Darcy for Frank; she may have well shot Darcy thinking she was defending herself from harm. They alone are strong grounds for her appeal."

"And he wants ta kill my daddy, Sherriff Roy, yer can't let him."

"I won't, Alexandra."

"I don't think he wants to kill me sweetheart. He just wants the theater; The Star And Garter. He thinks he has a claim to it seeing his father owned before he died."

"Well jist give it to him, dad, take his gun away and jist give him the theater and tell him to go away from us and never come back."

"I can't Alexandra it is not mine to give. Molly owns half and the rest is held in trust for you and your momma's medical expenses."

"I don't want it dad, he can have my share just tell him to go away."

"Alexandra I can do that, but Hiram has to draw up all the papers to make it legal, but I'm going to be asking him some questions first, and if he is the man that threatened you and your momma, I won't be handing over anything. And besides I don't think Molly would want him for a business partner. But if he has a right to it, I'll pay him for his share."

"No daddy, just give him the money and tell him to go away. I will pay you back for momma's bills, when I grow up, I will pay everything back I promise, just tell him to go away."

Adam bent down and put his arms around Alex and quietly said, "Settle down, Alexandra. I will sort this out Roy will be with me. Come on I'll send those wires off and we can get straight home, Okay. You don't have to see him."

"Okay daddy, I'm just scared. I'm guess I'm not very brave after all. I'm not scared for me, I'm scared he'll hurt you then I'll have nobody, nobody left."

"Alex, sweetheart, you have a big family; uncles, grandpa and all the family at the theater and now you have Marty as well. If anything did happen to me you would have lots of people that loved you and lots of places where you belong. But this man will not hurt me. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you. I also think that if we prove he was the man that threatened you and your momma, him having her gun will also prove that he was there, then we may have new evidence and good grounds for an appeal for your momma."

"So tha means she gets to come home, maybe?"

"Maybe, but at least she gets out of the jail's hospital and I can get her better care… Care that I will pay for. You never have to worry about that."

"Alright then, but Dad be careful and you too, Sheriff Roy and don't give him back momma's gun. Don't give him no gun."

"We will, Alexandra. Why don't you stay here why I get those wires sent."

"Okay,Dad."

"Good girl," said Adam then brushed Alex's hair away from her eyes before leaving.

Roy saw Adam out the door, then turned around and grabbed the box with the guns in it and headed over to the safe to lock them away.

"Can I say hello to the Hunter brothers, Sherriff Roy?" asked Alex as she walked towards the solid doors that lead to the cells.

"Sure don't see why not, but I'm gonna leave the door open." Roy sat the box down on top of the safe and retrieved the key to the cell room doors from the hook board above. He then opened the cell block and allowed Alexandra to enter.

Ted and Jack Hunter sat up when they heard the key turn in the door and watched Alexandra peek her head around the opening before entering the small corridor and stand outside their cell.

"Hey fellers, you sleep better once we was gone?' she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, kid it was a lot more peaceful. So how did ya pull up after your stint behind bars?" smirked Ted the older Hunter brother.

"Not too bad, I guess. My dad had a serious discussion with me this morning," grimaced Alex.

"I bet he did, his words still ringing in yer ears I hope. Yer don't want ta end up like us now do ya.?"

"It ain't my ears that are ringing, its ma tails that stingin'!"

"Oh well, guess that's fair enough too."

"Yep, but heck you guys ain't that bad are ya, really. Yer wouldn't hurt anyone would ya?"

"Wouldn't want to, so I guess we kinda lucky we didn't have them guns. Young Jack here's only eighteen, I wouldn't like ta see my baby brother hung fer murder," answered Ted in all sincerity.

"Aww Ted, I ain't a baby," complained Jack.

"Yer young enough! Yer shouldn't be involved in a life a crime. I done ya a real disservice kid. I'm sorry. But, I promise yer when we get outta jail, we find a good job, maybe I cin try and get yer a trade somewhere," pondered Ted.

Jack choked back the emotion his brother's words evoked and then swung his head around to look at Alexandra through the bars. "Well kid, I guess you get ta start afresh now too. Yer done ya penance and yer gotta clean slate. That's a good thing."

"Sure is exceptin', I got me some more concerns," frowned Alex.

"Ohh?"

"Yep this man; a bad man scared my momma and wants ta get rid of my daddy. My dad's goin ta send a wire to another Sherriff ta help Sherriff Roy and him stop him from hurtin anybody. But it's gonna be hard because, they might hafta wait and the bad man might get away or worse hurt my daddy. So Sherriff Roys gonna keep his gun away from him fer as long as he can, so that will at least help… won't it? Cause, jist like you if he ain't got a gun then he can't shoot anyone. I jist hope Sheriff Roy can act real good, though, because ifin he gets suspicious he might get real nasty."

Alexandra took a huge breath, ready to continue on, but stopped when Ted held up his hand. "I get the general idea."

"Gee kid that sounds real bad," said Jack.

Ted nudged his younger brother, "Hey don't scare the kid even more," he whispered, and then turned back to Alexandra. " hey, but you said it that Sherriff reals smart and as long as that bad man, ain't got a gun then he can't hurt yer daddy, Right!" explained Ted.

"Yeah," smiled Alexandra. "Thanks fellers. Hope all goes well at your orangutan tomorrow."

"Our what?"

"Your orang-utan; the Sherriff, gonna take yer over to the court house ta have yer officially charged in front of the judge."

"Oh I thought an orangutan was like a big monkey," said Jack.

"Me too," admitted Alex, "but I guess ifin the judge decides yer guilty or ifin yer gonna have a trial and end up behind bars, I guess they call it that, cause it's like monkeys in the zoo."

Ted laughed, "kid you are the funniest thing… we ain't monkeys, somehow I don't think ya got the right word there. Jist the same, we won't be needin' no trial. We's gonna plead guilty to attempted robbery. The Sherriff in there's gonna put in a good word fer us. Hopefully the judge will go easy and we'll only get a year up at the state pen."

"I'll put in a good word fer ya ifin that will help," offered Alexandra.

"Thanks, we might jist take yer up on it. But don't you worry none, we'll be right. Besides, ifin the Sheriff and your daddy catch that bad man and he end up in here will punch him on the nose fer yer."

"Ya will?"

"Yep, and we'll tell him he better leave our friend Alexandra and her dad alone or else."

"Gee thanks, fellers."

"You're welcome, now you better get going…"

"And ask that old coot in there, ifin our suppers commin on time tonight; we're starvin," interrupted Jack.

"I will, but I won't call Sherriff coffee old coot, he might look real old but he's real clever," declared Alexandra.

"Yeah kid we're only joshin," apologised Ted.

Alexandra waved and headed back into Roys office where she found him sitting at his desk by the door writing reports.

"Hey Sherriff, Jack and Ted are hungry, they getting supper soon?"

"Yep, Old Henry's bringing it over, then minding the place while I get some shut eye."

Roy, stood up and went back to the cell door and poked his head in, delivering the news to the boys about their supper. While he was there, Alexandra noticed the box of guns still on top of the safe. She walked over to it and eyed her mother's gun. Checking to see that Roy was still busy at the cell block door, she picked up the gun, emptied the barrel and hid it in her drawers under her petticoats. She then held onto the only two bullets that were in the gun. Alex quickly straightened her dress, before Roy returned. "Hey sheriff you gonna lock these guns up?" asked Alexandra and she picked up the box and bent down then placed it in the safe.

"Child, don't you touch them. Goodness, dang forgot to lock them away; too busy listenin at the door. I thank yer for remindin' me." Roy walked over to the safe and closed the heavy door and shut down the handle then spun the dial, without checking the contents of the box.

Alex smiled; _at least Sherriff Roy wouldn't hafta lie about not havin the gun ifin that Frank Hallett came in, and there's no way that Frank Hallett is gunna have a gun that he could use ta shoot my dad. _Alexandra knewwas taking a big chance that her theft would be quickly discovered and she was pretty sure she would be in real trouble with both Roy and her father when they found out; however, at least they would be safe.

~oOo~

Adam and Alexandra arrived home just before supper. Alexandra had hidden her mother's gun as soon as they had arrived home while her father was unhitching the buggy. Hop Sing had prepared a small meal, after their large lunch, and the family enjoyed a quiet night. Alexandra had fallen asleep at the table, and Hoss had carried her up to bed and tucked her in.

While Joe went out to the barn to finish the evening's chores, Adam and Ben took their coffee over to the big room and sat in their favorite chairs by the fire.

"Pa, I want to ask you about Frank Hallett; senior and what happen ten years ago in Elk."

"Still haven't put all the pieces together, Adam?"

"Only a few, Pa…." Adam then went on to explain Hiram's details of the claims and the recent discovery of Katherine's gun turning up.

"Seems strange that this man has Katherine's gun. If he is this Frank Hallett junior, he may well have killed Darcy and not Katherine after all."

"Roy suggested the same thing, and I have to tell you my gut tells me he had something to do with it all that night, but I didn't want to discuss that in front of Alex. I also can't prove it. And until I can get some more information from Elk, I'm not going to push that barrow. It seems Frank Garner- Hallett claims that his father's share of the theater was illegal obtained have some merit. If I can sort that out, perhaps I can use the lure of the theatre and a payout to at least have him testify that he visited Katherine, and scared her enough that she shot Darcy in self defence. It will strengthen her appeal tenfold. If I get proof that there may have been more to it than that I will let Roy interview him."

"That way Katherine will be exonerated."

"Yes, but still not well enough to come home, I fear."

Ben Nodded, "Okay, so what do you need to know about the first incident ten years ago?"

"Well, was the theatre illegally obtained?"

"Well I guess it might appear that way. But, then everything was legal and above board; the Sheriff even witnessed the sale. Frank Hallett's brother sold his share of the theater, after his brother was buried."

"Okay Pa, but how did that all come about and who bought it? I know the reason Frank was so angry that night was because Williameena had bought his forfeit notes from the bank. He was arguing with her about it, threatening her. Katherine and I were sneaking back from an afternoon picnic at the waterhole up near the number two mine. Katherine saw Frank at the window in her mother's dressing room. She went running in. I chased after her but they wouldn't let me in the front doors. The evening burlesque was on, so the minders at the door kicked me out. By the time I got through the basement door and through the back stage vomitories and tunnels, Frank was accosting Katherine; he'd already knocked Williameena almost unconscious. Molly ran in just as I jumped Frank. I remember getting pelted, Molly screaming, Katherine sobbing… then not much else. I remember struggling a bit and then the gun going off and me hitting the floor, I thought I had been shot."

"No you weren't but you were in a bad way as was Katherine. She was black and blue all over, her clothes ripped. The doctors weren't real sure what else Frank had attempted, but they were certain; whatever his intentions were, you put a stop to them. Frank Hallett tried to shoot you. You hit your head when he slammed you against the door jam, trying to get you to release your hold on the gun he held in his hand, but the gun went off. It hit him in the thigh, damaging one of his major arteries. The doctor had to take his leg off to try and stop the bleeding, but he ended up dying two days later. You were unconscious with a severe concussion for nearly five days. Then of course your memory was pretty jaded for months. There Sherriff was able to piece together the story from Williameena and Molly."

"And then you helped Katherine and Williameena get out of town," said Adam.

"Yes, the Sheriff thought it would be best. Williameena had been paying out Hallett's bank forfeits and eventually owned half the theatre's bank notes. Hallett was angry about that. He had been gambling away a lot of the profits and wasn't meeting his loans. Williameena confronted him. She told him, that she would eventually stop the sporting house activities and develop the theater just as that; an entertainment venue not a front for a brothel. Hallett was furious. Williameena told him that she understood it would take some time, and for some of the girls that sort of work was their only means of income and survival, but she hoped that over the next two years she could change it all…Train the girls in other facets of the theater. She wanted to buy Hallett completely out but l didn't have enough money to do that, but with her fifty percent of the profits she would aim to do that. She was totally upfront with him, though only after she had bought his bank notes out from underneath him."

"So who bought Hallett's share from his brother, how did the whole lot end up in Willameena's hands?"

Ben looked Adam square in the eye. "I did."

"What?"

"I bought Frank's share of the theater. It was valued by the bank and witnessed by Willameena's lawyers and the Sheriff. I paid a good price. Then I had my share put in Katherine's and Molly's names. Williameena paid me back from her profits. She got Ivan to take over as manage and took Katherine and Molly away. Katherine was still traumatised, so Williameena took them back to Georgia."

Adam paced the hearth in front of the big fire. "Why did you do that, Pa, did you know that Katherine was with child?"

"No I didn't. Not yours or anyone's. Katherine needed to be somewhere safe. For a while, Williameena stayed in Georgia with family there. But, they couldn't stay and eventually joined up with the De Foe's; Willameena's carnival family, where Katherine had her baby. Again, I never knew about the child. Williameena sent me letters, with the loan repayments, but never mentioned Alexandra. She had paid off the entire debt to me within two years and I never heard from her again."

Adam had stopped his pacing. "Molly told me that Williameena took them back to Georgia hoping that Katherine's father; Ardelle would help. But he shunned them again."

"I don't think it was quite like that. Oh, Ardelle was no true gentleman, but he wasn't as bad as some of the big plantation owners of Georgia. Molly was his child, born from one of his slaves. Then he had an affair with Williameena."

"Katherine told me her mother loved him. Williameena believed he would marry her."

"I think Ardelle wanted too, but his family prohibited it. His family had arranged a marriage with the daughter of another wealthy land owner. They paid Williameena off; that's where she got some of the money to buy Hallett's first lot of bank notes. Ardelle also asked her to take Molly. He loved the child, but would never be able to have her around the big house and he was loathed to see her sold as a slave. The child's mother agreed that Williameena could take her. Williameena passed her off as her dresser, but considered her a daughter."

"She was Katherine's half sister; I knew that."

"Yes and quarter African. Katherine's father may have sent them away again, but he didn't send them away penniless. In some ways it wouldn't surprise me if Williameena decided to leave anyway. Thinking that it was best for Ardelle's position in society and his family that she leave. She didn't want Katherine being shunned either."

"Well then this Frank Garner– Hallett could have a case. If I've been the cause of his father's death and Williameena became the benefactor of his estate, even though you provided the financing, you the father of the man that killed his father. Not to mention the fact that Molly's biracial blood excludes her from owning property, even though she is a free woman."

"Perhaps, but I will fight Adam. You were a boy of seventeen. Everything was above board. Frank Hallett was running a house of ill repute. Williameena was trying to change that and give those girls some dignity, including her two daughters. Frank Hallett attacked her, Katherine and you. He was killed in self defence. The Sherriff concluded that. His own brother accepted that. I will fight it."

"Thanks, Pa, so will I."

"Good, I have copies of all the paperwork. I will go with you to Hiram's office tomorrow."

Adam nodded, "okay, now, how about a nightcap, Pa?"

"Good idea, Adam, pour them will you."

Adam walked over to the side table and poured two small glasses of bourbon from the decanter.

"Pa? Just one more thing, I've never asked you… and I don't know why; I guess a bit of shame, embarrassment… I …"

"Adam, ask me what you need to."

Adam handed his father the glass then took a swig of his own. "Frank Hallett attacked Katherine, he didn't have time to do anything… anything worse, but you couldn't have known that. You also didn't know that Katherine and I had made love or that she could have been pregnant with my child… yet…"

"If I'd known Adam, I would have not let Williameena travel back to Georgia; she would have been offered a home here. I did not know how serious your relationship had become, if I had I…"

"So you would not have paid them off…"

Ben stood up, "Adam Stoddard Cartwright… if you… if you…" he said frustrated.

Adam held up his hand, "Pa, I know, I know… It's just that you could not have been sure that Alexandra was even mine. It must have crossed your mind when I wired you I was coming home with mine and Katherine's child. "

"It did Adam, but it didn't matter. Just like it didn't matter those five days you were unconscious. I would have helped them, and I was going to open my arms to a child; a child whose mother had struggled to raise in God knows whatever circumstances. It was the same decision you made. You could not have been a hundred percent sure at the time either."

"I am my father's son, Pa," laughed Adam. "You're right I wasn't sure at the time that Alexandra was my child. Katherine's lawyer informed me after Katherine's trial. It wasn't until then that I knew of Alexandra. I remember wondering how… Hoss was with me. I actually think I asked that question. Hoss laughed; he said, he'd draw me a picture later. Katherine and I were so naïve; convinced that a girl couldn't conceive the first time they made love. Evidently, some of the girls at the theater had told her that. Anyway, once I saw Alexandra, it didn't matter. I felt the connection; she was a fiery little thing and I could see Katherine in her, but … I don't know there was something else. Whatever that was, I knew one thing for certain; that history was not going to repeat itself. Katherine's child, Alexandra, would have a father and a safe home to grow up in, full of love and acceptance. Katherine had been traumatised by Frank Hallett's attack and then with the shooting of Darcy. It was her only defence at the trial. It saved her from hanging, but the judge still declared her criminally insane." Adam stopped and drank the last drop of his bourbon. They remained in silence for a brief moment; both father and son staring into the warm glow of the fire. "I can't tell you, Pa, how much I've appreciated your support and acceptance of all this especially … well especially considering my…"

"Adam, especially considering you're, what? You're impropriety? Well, young man and that's just what you were; young and irresponsible and smitten. It's easy to take chances and get carried away. But, I'll tell you this; that child up there is my flesh and blood just as she is yours."

"I have no doubts, Pa, not now anyway. She is definitely a Cartwright."

"Neither do I, Adam, but I'll tell you why I know."

Ben drank the last drop of his bourbon and handed Adam the glass as he passed him on his way to his large desk. There he rummaged through the bottom drawer and then pulled out a well worn journal. He opened it and walked back to Adam. "This was my first Journal; my first voyage. I was fourteen, and indentured to your grandfather for four years as his cabin boy." Between the pages of the book he pulled out a drawing and handed it to Adam. "Your mother was such a good artist Adam, just like you. She gave me this self portrait the day before we sailed. It booked marked every one of my entries to the journal I made."

Adam took it and looked at the hand colored lithograph of a young girl, about the age of thirteen. The resemblance to Alexandra was there, subtle in some characteristics but very apparent in others such as the smile…

A cheeky grin that lite up the little girl's whole face, including her bright green eyes.

TBC. Alexandra Williameena Cartwright.

A.N. Well that's the next chapter… a little bit more of Katherine's story. I hope it makes sense… Lots and lots of hugs to Lajoci for helping me with Chapter.

I also owe another author some kudos. Many years ago I read a great story about a young Adam Cartwright. It was the stimulus for this story, a sort of …._but what if this really happened_… From that notion, Alexandra's character was conceived. I contacted the author on several occasions, but got no response. Having some theatre experience, I really like her/his setting and story premise and had given Alexandra's mother a similar history. Though there is a lot I have changed, the setting remained similar, just a different town and different characters and to some extent genre. I wanted the author's blessing, I guess, or at the very least to give a public acknowledgement for the stimulus. Due to the fact that he/she hasn't responded, I can only presume that they do not want that. I hope it's because they are writing bigger and better stuff now, because that wouldn't surprise me. It was a dramatic and wonderfully written story. I just hope I haven't broken any protocols. If anyone wants to know where they can read it, please I would be more than happy to tell via a PM. Especially too, if you like HOT romantic Adam stories; there are some of them also.


	18. Alexandra Williameena Cartwright

**Guns and Switches Chapter 18: ****Alexandra Williameena Cartwright **

Katherine's story so far….

Katherine; Alexandra's mother, lived with her mother; Williameena, and half sister Molly at the Star & Garter, a theatre in Elk, a small mining town in Utah.

Ten years ago a young Adam Cartwright visits Elk, Utah with his father and forms a relationship with Katherine. A daughter, Alexandra, was the result of that relationship.

Frank Hallett senior owned the Star and Garter. During a dispute with Katherine's mother Williameena; Willy, as she is known to her friends, Frank Hallett threatened and batters both women. Adam bursts in and struggles with the man, killing him when the gun goes off. Adam is seriously wounded in the altercation and lies unconscious for almost four days.

Ben Cartwright settles the legal ramifications and aides Williameena and Katherine.

Ten years later, Katherine having returned to the Start and Garter is found over the body of a young man; Darcy Plummer. She is charged with his murder.

After Molly contacts Adam, he rushes to Elk with Hoss to defend the woman. He finds her in a unfit mental state to defend herself; most of the time she is silent or rambling about her past. While Adam cannot prove her innocence, he does get a reduction on the severity of her punishment. She is transported to a facility in San Francisco, for the criminally insane.

As Adam and Hoss are about to head home, they are called into the local lawyer's office and told of Katherine's will and the existence of one; Alexandra Williameena Cartwright.

Frank Garner-Hallett is the illegitimate son of the Frank Hallett and has made legal claim to the Star and Garter. Alexandra alleges that a man, her mother called Frank Hallett, threatened her and her mother days before Darcy Plummer was killed.

A.N. I thought you all could do with the snippets of Alexandra's back story and the pieces put together. Boy this story got bigger than Ben Hur! Basically there were two murders, one over ten years ago and another one nearly two years ago, when Adam finds out about Alexandra. I hope to provide a whole story that will go into the details of this whole story, or at least about the day Adam got to bring Alexandra home.

**Previously: **

When visiting Roy, Adam and Alexandra come across a pearl handled gun that belonged to her mother. Frank Garner Hallet is believed to be in town, contesting ownership of the theatre in Elk. Alexandra steals the pearl handled gun.

**Warnings: ** CP of a minor later in this chapter.

~oOo~

It had been two days since Adams and Marty's announcement. Alexandra has managed to keep her mother's gun hidden in the barn near little George's pen. She has been guilt ridden from the start about taking the gun and tried to return it the first day after school. Unfortunately her father picked her up, personally, from Hop Lings laundry and she had had no time to sneak the gun back. She and the gang had talked at length about her dilemma, but as yet no one had come up with an idea to safely return the gun. Alex came to the conclusion that she was just going to have fess up to it all. Besides; there had been some development with the allusive Frank Garner- Hallett and Alex had been assured that the man was no physical threat at this stage, though her father had still ordered her to stay with Hop Ling after school until he or Marty personally picked her up.

Ben and Adam met with Hiram first thing Monday morning. Hiram had received quite a large dossier from Garner – Hallett's lawyer, along with excerpts from his father's will that had been filed with a lawyer in Elk. Unfortunately, Jonathan Dean was the same lawyer that both Williameena and Katherine had used. While that was not unusual, most towns only had one lawyer and Jonathan Dean had managed the portfolios of most of the business' in the small mining town, it was unfortunate in that it could be easily seen as biased, thus one of the reasons Adam had retained Dew Kennedy in San Francisco to deal with Katherine's appeal. So, Hiram had the job of putting all the pieces together and making sure that everything was above board.

Any remaining assets belonging to Frank Hallett senior had been passed onto his next of kin, which had been Frank's brother Robert. There had been provisions made in Frank's will should he have any dependants at the time. But his illegitimate son, Frank Garner- Hallett had never been named nor his mother. Robert had wanted nothing to do with his brother's sordid business. He collected his brother's body, had him buried and left town. Ben had bought Robert's share of Frank's assets and put them in Katherine's and Williameena names. It was not a huge outlay for Ben, as Frank Hallett had gambled away a lot of his profits and shares; one's that Williameena had been slowly taking up. Williameena left Elk soon after, leaving the management of the Star and Garter in the capable hands of Ivan Koslov; Ivan The Magnificent.

Ben, Adam and Hiram had also met with Frank Garner-Hallett. He appeared sincere in his quest and had not threatened them in anyway. He was quite happy to sort this out legally and fairly, probably due to the fact that Adam had promised that; despite the young man' illegitimacy, if it was found that he was truly entitled to compensation, it would be delivered.

Just the same Adam's gut told him to be wary. There was something about the man that made him cringe. Adam put it down to Garner- Hallett's likeness to his father; who had been a despicable person, living off the misfortune of young women who had come across hard times. Additionally Adam believed the man had indeed threatened Katherine and his daughter. While Alexandra could dramatise any situation, she was intrinsically honest. However, Adam didn't want to rock that boat yet; not until they got word from Molly and the sheriff in Elk. So, he wouldn't mention that incident, nor the fact that he knew Garner - Hallett had somehow come into the possession of Katherine's gun.

The other interesting bit of information was the fact that Garner -Hallett knew that Adam had taken custody of Alexandra, but believed Adam had sent her to a boarding school. Frank Garner- Hallett had no idea that Alexandra was living with the Cartwrights. The man believed the child being born out of wedlock had been shipped away and out of sight, just like he and his mother had been all of twenty two years ago. Adam was happy to let him think that, and made sure that Alexandra would not be seen in town, not until they could confront Garner- Hallett on several issues and perhaps call Alexandra in as a witness.

Roy joined the discussion with Hiram, Adam and Ben; once the Hunter brothers had been arraigned. The judge had ordered a stay in the proceedings, as the original charges from Tuleburg, a growing town, now officially called Stockton, had been dropped and a young lawyer from there was on his way to defend the boys. Roy was happy about that. He had developed a soft spot for them and figured if their attempted robbery here was a result of desperation bought about from the false charges from Stockton, he was more than willing to lessen the charges. He impatiently awaited the boy's lawyer.

Frank Garner- Hallett had come in to claim his missing weapon on the Sunday night. Old Henry had been on duty at the jail while Roy slipped out for some much needed rest and food. Roy was happy about that fact, because it meant he was not telling any lies when came to the whereabouts of the man's weapon, or the suspicions that Adam Cartwright had regarding the man's involvement in Elk and the murder of one Darcy Plummer.

Old Henry did not have the keys to the safe and could not provide Garner-Hallett his property. However, he had the foresight to take the man's details and a statement, describing the alleged stolen property. Old Henry assured Garner-Hallett that if the gun turned up, Roy Coffee; the sheriff would contact him and return it.

This meant that Roy would have more time to collect information from the sheriff in Elk about the gun used to shoot Darcy Plummer- the crime Katherine had been charged and found guilty of, yet, thanks to Adam Cartwright's intervention at the time of her trial, had her sentence reduced because of her mental instability. The poor young women had since spent her time in a facility for the criminally insane in San Francisco. If indeed, Frank Garner-Hallett had threatened her or had witnessed any part of the killing, Adam's case for Katherine's appeal would be stronger.

Things had got a bit tricky, when Roy finally had the time to check the safe on Wednesday and found the gun missing. Adam had popped in, before picking up Alexandra that afternoon, to find Roy on all fours searching for it under the furniture.

"Roy? Lost something?" asked Adam coming through the doors.

Roy grasped the side of the desk and pulled himself up stiffly, blushing. "Ahh, Adam, Yes; I've got a bit of a problem?"

"Can I help?" offered Adam as he helped the older man up.

Roy, totally embarrassed about the situation, remained silent. He cursed himself, thinking he had been distracted from his responsibilities. Many of the town folks believed he was getting too old for this job, and while he knew Adam was not one of these, he had stared to doubt himself; misplacing possible evidence was jist downright negligent. "Sure Adam, but I'm sure I cin work it out on my own, If not you'll be the first I will come to. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Just checking in; any word from Elk and the sheriff? Garner-Hallett is going to want answers by the end of the week at the latest."

_Good, _thought Roy, _I've got some time to find this blasted gun_. "None yet, but as soon as it gets here I'll send word. Garner- Hallett came in for his gun; gave a perfect description of it."

"Oh, you give it back to him?"

'Not yet," blushed Roy, "Ole Henry was here, didn't have the keys to the safe."

"Hmm, good, but you may have to give it back to him; if he is in possession of it our case will be stronger."

"Thinking that myself," mumbled Roy as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Roy, you alright?" asked Adam again, noticing the man's distracted demeanour.

"I'm fine Adam. I just have to check on a few things, can you watch the office a bit? I should be about half an hour. The Hunter brothers are still here, waiting for their lawyer from Stockton to show up. You know from what I hear he's a smart young feller; been working on some of the land disputes down there between the orchard growers, the railway and the ranchers. He might have some insights on your case too. He's been pushing land reform. Seems the Hunter brother's first bank robbery attempt arose from a dispute over their mothers land. They were conned out of their title and only went to rob the safety deposit box that held that title. This young lawyer has been able to get those charges dropped and got their land back for them. He jist might be a help to your case as well."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now you better get moving, I have to pick Alexandra up at Hop Ling's. I don't want her coming into C Street, in case Garner-Hallett spots her."

"Yep he's been watchin'. I've been watchin him watchin. He could get a bit skittish, Adam."

"I think as long as he thinks he has a good case, he'll stick around."

"Hope so," said Roy, as he grabbed his gun and headed out the door; determined to ask a few people some questions about the missing gun, including Alexandra, as if he remembered it rightly she was one of the few to have last seen the gun.

~oOo~

Alex twiddled her thumbs nervously as spoke to little George. She sat on the ground outside Carlacipo's stall, contemplating the severity of her actions that Sunday afternoon. At the time she had been so panicked at seeing her mother's gun, she had let it drive her to steal it; with the conviction that the man she had feared would not be able to carry out his threat and kill her father. The child had tossed and turned for the last three nights with guilt, knowing that she had done wrong and which would most probably earn her a switching from her father.

The sheriff coming to see her yesterday afternoon had made things worse. He'd asked about the gun and whether she remembered seeing him put it in the safe that afternoon. While Alexandra hadn't exactly lied, she did see the sheriff put the box in the safe and lock it, she didn't tell the sheriff the gun was not in the box, but tucked into the petticoats of her dress. Sheriff Coffee had looked disappointed, and Alex nearly came clean, but then Roy was gone, mumbling something about seeing Ole Henry.

Alexandra scrubbed at Little George's ears as the fluffy animal purred in her lap. "It ain't so much about the switching little George; though I ain't looking forward to it, I can say, but there's no way it could be worsa then my daddy getting shot or hurt by that bad man. That's why I took it."

Alexandra offered a carrot to her friend. The animal munched away, drawing the pony forward to investigate the smell of the juices. Alexandra pulled another carrot from the back pocket of her overalls and offered it to Carlacipo. Both animals were happy with the deal, but it was short lived as Alexandra continued on with her 'out loud' thinking. Something she couldn't do without moving her hands along with the carrots that she still held onto.

"It's just that I done promised Dad I wouldn't touch a gun without a grown up. Breaking a promise is bad, it's kinda of like lying too, which I also done now to Sheriff Coffee. I'm jist dug myself inta a deeper hole. I done promised dad fer the third time and I broke it for the third time." She gesticulated, with both animals tracking the thin orange treat she waved in her hand using their noses.

"I know he'll understand how I was thinking, and how I jist have a bad habit of panicking and all and not really thinking things through, but that don't mean he ain't gonna be disappointed, cause I broke the promise."

Carlacipo whinnied, before taking hold of the carrot being waved around her nose, and pried from the child's hands. "Oh sorry girl, here ya go." Alex turned back to little George and gave him his carrot, then continued while her confidants munched on.

"Threes a pretty important number ya know and breaking three promises is almost a downright sin. There's the holy trinity, God the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, not bad ghost; a good ghost. Then there was the three loaves of bread and two fishes, mighta been three fishes and two loaves- can't remember, but they done fed everybody. Three crosses, Jesus the Lord had the middle one. It was the highest one too. There are three Cartwright sons and three ways ta skin a rabbit… oops sorry Little George. Even Dad says threes important. There's a thing called the golden mean, and the rule of thirds he uses when he's designing buildings and three legs on a tripod are better than two, wonder why we ain't got three legs. Hmmm, come ta think of it; ain't no animal with three legs most got four or two, some none but none with jist three. Spiders have six; guess we could count that as two lots of three."

Alex paused, took a breath and went on, "Anyway three's a real important number and breaking a promise three times is real bad, just like Peter when he denied Jesus in the garden three times; don't reckon I feel that bad though. I'm thinking I'm gonna hafts own up to it, cause I can't stand it. I've tried ta put it back, but I ain't been able ta get to the Sheriff's Office. Besides, I should trust dad more and Sheriff Coffee; they'd know how ta shoot real good. They knows how ta protect their selves… and they been talking to Hiram and I reckon they got things all planned out, cause nothin' bad has happened. I shoulda trusted them more."

Alexandra picked up Little George and put him back in his pen. She then moved to the pile of soiled straw she had removed from her pony's stall and started to pile it in to the wheelbarrow. "Sherriff Coffee gonna be real disappointed in me too. I suppose I done stole evidence in a way, even though it's really momma's gun, and reckon it should rightly be mine, as it was given to my momma from her momma that had been given to her by my grandpa, who I done never met. But I didn't think it through, rightly. Now I'm thinking about that Frank Garner- Hallett. How they gonna ask that Frank Garner-Hallet about how he got my momma's gun when he don't actually have my momma's gun. Sheriff Coffee hasn't figured it was me that took it at all, but that's only a matter of time I reckon. He trusts me, corse that only makes me feel worsa. I'm gonna hafta fess up afore Dad finds out."

"I know I'd just be happy ifin my dad jist give this bad man some money and went away, and never come back but dad ain't gonna do that. Not cause he's stingy mean or nothing; because he don't reckon its right. Wish I had me my own money. I'd give it ta him and ask him never to come back. Thoughs, I don't wanna see him at all. I wish I could sell my share of the theatre and jist give him the money and never come back. I shoulda thought of that instead of stealing the gun."

"I reckon ifin I had a hundred dollars and I gave it to him he'd never come back. I could loan it offa someone, I guess; Grandpa has a lot of money in his safe, but don't reckon he'd give it to me and I ain't takin it without asking or leavin' an IOU there like I done one time with Ivan The Magnificent. He weren't none too happy bout that. Done tanned my backside real good, says it was stealin'. Corse it was his lucky money an all, but I didn't know that. He use ta make it disappear and reappear all the time one time he made it disappear then come back in the Lovely Delia's bosom. Wish I could make money disappear and appear like that then I'd send it to that man and tell him ta go away. Josh would do it fer me. I'd give him a penny ta delivers it and he could say; this_ is from Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, NOW PIS_…"

"Alexandra you nearly finished your chores, breakfast is ready," yelled Adam, as he came through the barn doors.

"Oh, Dad…Jist about!"

Adam walked into the barn and looked around. "Hey look at this; you've mucked out the whole barn, you done your other morning chores?" He asked.

"Yes sir, collected the eggs firsts up."

"Sir?" enquired Adam. Alexandra rarely called him sir, "Alex what's going on? You must have been up since the crack of dawn to get all these chores done?"

"Yes guess I was, only cause I couldn't sleep and well I needed ta think about things."

Adam moved over and took the pitchfork from Alexandra then led her over to the hay bale and sat down. He stood her in front of him, "Okay I'm all ears." He announced inviting her to tell him what was worrying her.

Alexandra giggled, "All ears, Dad, you'd sure look funny with a face full of ears. Don't know that would be the best thing anyway, fer hearin' and all; yer wouldn't be able to tell what was going on from where and who half the time. If I had the chance ta have extra body parts, I think I would have extra … hmm hands then I could do more things at once like…"

"Alexandra," interrupted Adam, "What's the matter, you worried about Frank–Garner?"

"Frank Garner- Hallett, dad, he ain't a nice man."

"He can't hurt you. He can't hurt me, sweetheart."

"He can, Dad."

"You think Roy is going to let that happen or any of your Uncles, they have our backs here too Alexandra. He is in our town; in our space we have the upper hand. He also is attempting to do this the legal way; otherwise he would have carried out that threat. I think he knows that we are not a vulnerable young mother and her child. Besides, Roy has been able to hold off on giving his gun back."

Alexandra fell into her father's arms, relieved. "You are so smart, daddy. I wish I was as smart as you." She mumbled in the crook of his neck.

"You are smart and brave and lots…"

Alexandra lifted her head and put her finger on her father's lips, "No shhh, dad…"

Adam looked surprised, then frowned.

"Oh daddy, keep yer eyebrows still; yer distractin' me." Alexandra laid her small palms on each side of his face and tried to push Adams eyebrows up. She easily succeeded as Adam started to laugh… "I ain't so smart. I did something really stupid and I done broke another promise, and I lied ta Uncle Roy; well sort of. I don't know what I should do about it all."

Adam pulled her hands down and stopped laughing; taking on a more serious tone, he asked. "Start by telling me, Alexandra."

"How bout I show yer, Dad." Alexandra went over behind Little George's pen and pulled out a small flour sack from behind it. She returned to stand in front of her father and then handed him the sack with a huge sigh.

Adam opened it and pulled out the small pearl handled gun that had belonged to Katherine. He looked at it and checked the chamber, finding it empty of its bullets was relieved—somewhat. "How did you get this Alexandra?" he said with his jaw slightly clenched.

"I took it from Uncle Roy's office when he weren't looking."

"You took it from Sheriff Coffee's office…"

"Uncle Roy, dad."

"Young lady, referencing him as a family member instead of the law, on this particular occasion isn't going to save your hide."

"I know dad, I'm giving myself up here; yer ain't making it easy."

"Believe me, little girl, this is the easy part."

"Daddy, I know I done broke my promise again… I…"

"You are not supposed to take or touch a gun without the permission from an adult, Alexandra, or only if you are in an emergency situation. But, it's not only that; you took this from an officer of the law; that is a crime, you have stolen evidence. This is not just about a broken promise to me."

"Dad, I took it because I wasn't thinking. I figured if Frank Garner–Hallett didn't have a gun he couldn't hurt anyone, besides it's my gun, ain't it; really and all? It's like a technicasuality or something like that. Can't we take it back, give it ta Roy. You done said, Frank Garner-Hallett ain't come looking fer it, yet."

"You mean technicality, Alexandra, and that's a matter of opinion. Semantics really…" Adam paused suddenly recalling Roy's behaviour the day before.

"Alexandra, does Roy know this is missing?"

"Yes dad, but he thinks he jist put in the wrong spot."

"Why does he think that, Alexandra?"

Alex went beet red with shame. "Cause he came and seen me yesterday afternoon. He asked me ifin I seen him put the gun box in the safe. And well I did see him put it the safe, but I knowed the gun wasn't in there, cause I done took it out when he wasn't looking. But, he didn't ask me that dad, he jist asked me ifin I seen him put it the safe and I did, so dad it's sorta another techncasualty."

"It's a lie Alexandra, a big lie of omission, which is the same as an out and outright lie and one to the Sheriff, which technically is..."

"Dad, can we take it back or not?"

"We can, that we can do, right after breakfast. Where are the bullets?'

"They're in my room, dad. I'll go get them."

"You do that, and then we'll be coming back here, we're going to have a serious conversation this time, about handling guns. You broke your promise, but I won't be breaking mine. Not this time Alexandra; the technicasuality is going to be your backside."

"I figured as much dad, but I want yer ta know, it's not why I done not told yer till now. I wanted ta put it back. But, I ain't had the chance, and I wanted ta not give that bad man the means ta shoot yer, but, honest, daddy, I didn't like keeping this secret and I know you working on fixing the situation up and I probably done made it worsa."

"I'm glad to hear that you feel remorse, because at least it seems my message is staring to get through. I don't think you've made our case worse, though Roy will have to give him back this gun, when the time is right. We've got lots of things is place, Alexandra, missing evidence would have caused a big problem, but we'll get it back to Roy in time. More importantly it was a very dangerous thing to do. The gun could have gone off; it had been loaded; it could have gone off when you unloaded it or was hiding it. Tell me you weren't thinking of using it."

"No daddy, I unloaded it straight away. I'm real sorry, Daddy," she stated, feeling at least some relief with the confession and well aware that she was not going to get out of the consequences of her actions, though hoping she could lessen the severity. "You want me ta bring yer ma hair brush to yer, you know for..."

"No, Hop Sing found the remnants of that in the fire place, you don't have one, if I remember it rightly."

"Yes, Sir, I been borrowing Uncle Hoss's; he don't need it so much- had him thinking his hair was growing back for a while. I didn't have the heart ta tell him it's was my hair in the brush. I can always fess up there too, dad, I guess he'd lend it to you."

"I'm sure he would, but…"Adam stood up, "but, we have a switch all ready cut; it's in the gun cabinet, there to remind you. It's going to remind you now."

Adam lead Alexandra into the house then sent her upstairs with a swat to her backside, "Get the bullets and bring them to me," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," sighed Alexandra; all hopes dashed, she trudged her way to the bottom of the stairs.

As she arrived, Alexandra then scooted up the stairs and passed her grandfather on the way.

"Hey there, little girl, what about a good morning hug," he asked cheerfully.

"Sure, Grandpa," Alex jumped up and grabbed him around his neck, pulling him down to her level, and then smothered him in kisses.

"Well, now that's an awful lot of kisses this morning. They are sure gonna last me the whole day," he laughed.

"Alexandra!" called Adam from the big room, realising she had been delayed.

Alex let go of her grandfather, and looked back over her shoulder, "Sure hope so, Grandpa," she sighed again and took off to her room.

As Ben came down the stairs he suddenly stopped when he noticed Adam at the gun cabinet unlocking it from a key he'd retrieved on the high hook just above it.

'Adam, what's going on?"

"Alexandra stole back Katherine's gun from Roys office Sunday afternoon."

"What?"

"She wanted to make sure Garner-Hallet didn't get it back."

"Why thet little scallywag, not a safe way to…"

"Yeah," said Adam as he pulled out one of the three switches they had left in the cabinet after Alexandra had hidden all the guns weeks before.

"And now you're going to punish her, using that?" said Ben pointing to the switch Adam now had in his hand.

"Yes Pa, I am, because that was the threat and this is the third time she's disrespected the rules. I know she doesn't think things through and her motivations may be honourable, but she's too impulsive; I have to do something about this recklessness. She is going to get herself killed if I don't get her thinking before she acts, especially about this sort of thing. This method worked on me, worked on Joe, it will work on her too. Plus she burnt her hairbrush."

"Yes, I know, Hop Sing told me about it. Figured she'd been using Hoss'. I didn't have the heart to tell him his hair wasn't thickening up again. He found Alexandra's hair in it. Corse he got worried all over again when there was more hair in it and thought he was losing his new sprout too. Joe nearly gave it away a couple of times, but well it was a bit of fun…"

"Pa! This is serious. This isn't going to be fun," he frowned holding up the switch, "I don't want to use this on her, but… I don't know if I can…"

"You're her father, Adam, and you need to do something about her disobedience and recklessness. Yes, I would have done the same thing; you wouldn't have sat for a month of Sundays, if you'd done something like that. But, don't let what I would have done dictate what to do now. All children are different. You a reasonable man, a good father, trust your instincts Adam; it's worked, not just with Alexandra but also those times you dealt with Joe in my place. Joe and Alex are quite similar in many ways. What would you have done with Little Joe at that age?"

Just then Joe and Hoss walked in from the kitchen, wiping their hands ready for the breakfast Hop Sing had almost finished preparing. They stopped short when they spotted their father and older brother, switch in hand, talking by the big fireplace.

"What's going on?' asked Joe.

"Nothing," said Ben, "Adam is dealing with an issue between him and Alexandra."

"Don't look like nothin'," snapped Joe, and then looked up as Alexandra appeared at the top of the stairs.

Adam followed Joe's gaze and waved her down then held out his hands for the bullets. The child placed them in the palm of his hands looking up into his concerned face, "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry, I disappointed yer agin."

Adam nodded, "Okay, I know you are, but we're still going to have this necessary discussion."He then pointed towards the big door with the switch, "To the barn, now, off you go."

Alexandra turned on her heal and walked slowly towards the door. Adam followed pausing at the table and stared into the face of a concerned and angry Little Joe.

"You're going to switch her, Adam? She's too, little… what could she have possibly done to…"

"Same as you little brother," said Adam and laid the gun on the table along with bullets. Joe's eyes went wide, realising now, the severity of the situation. "If I remember rightly; I caught you twice with guns when Pa was away," continued Adam. "The first time you were eight, the next twelve."

"Yeah I remember; I remember that switch burnin' like the dickens that second time, but your hand got the message the first time."

Adam smirked then raised an eyebrow at his teenage brother. "Not loud enough or I wouldn't have had to use the switch the second time or a third."

"There weren't any third time, Adam."

"Exactly, Little Joe!" With that Adam headed for the door, more forlorn than Alexandra had been about the fate about to befall her.

As Adam closed the door, Joe turned to Ben, "Pa don't you think he is being a bit harsh?"

"No Joe, he won't be unreasonable, now sit down and start breakfast, and perhaps we can have a discussion about the times I was away and you were playing with guns." Ben asked firmly.

"Oh Pa, it was over five years ago; really I can't even remember the details," Joe laughed nervously. "Why am I'm panicking I'm an adult now, I learnt my lesson way back then and Adam dealt with it; he was reasonable, but stern and he said he was going ta leave it at that and not tell you, unless I did it again. He was…"

"Fair," said Ben, "Now pass the eggs, boy!" Ben glared at Joe, giving him the very distinct message; he was still just that, a boy in his father's house under his father's rule.

~oOo~

Adam walked into the barn to find Alexandra scrubbing Carlacipo's ears. He walked over to the hay bale and sat down, placing the switch beside him. "Come here, Alexandra." He said quietly.

Alex moved over, never stalling, but tentatively just the same. She came and stood between her father's legs. Then took a huge breath and sighed.

"Alexandra, first I want to tell you that I am very pleased you told me you took the gun. You knew what the consequences would be and decided it was better to be honest and tell me what you had done to Uncle Roy. You have a strong sense of right and wrong which makes me proud you are my daughter. I also want you to understand. I never want you to play with guns…"

"I weren't playing dad, I …"

Adam put his finger gently on her lips… "shhh no interrupting. You are my little girl and it would break my heart if something happened to you. I do not want you to ever play with guns, handle a gun or even have to touch a gun, but I know that is unfair of me to ask. I realize we live in a harsh land and it would be unfair and irresponsible of me to ask that from you. You may need to defend yourself, protect your loved ones when you are older. But, you need to think when you make that decision. The rules are, until you are an adult or in immediate danger…"

"But, you were in danger dad," defended Alex.

"I was not, not in any immediate danger. We've talked about this and you know it, otherwise you would not have felt so guilty about it. The other thing you need to understand Alexandra is I love you, so much, I can't even quantify it, it's unconditional and…"

"But, I disappoint you, which is the worst feelin' of all, daddy, because I know how much you love me and I love you."

"Alexandra, you have never disappointed me, only your actions, and only a few of them. But, it angers and worries me when you place yourself in danger. This world is dangerous enough without you placing yourself purposely in life threatening situations. This is why the consequences of your actions at these times will be severe. To scare you some, but mainly to make you think next time _before_ you touch a gun or take a risk and put your life is in danger. I don't enjoy punishing you or reminding you in this way and it hurts me to cause you the pain of the reminder, but..."

"Every time, Dad; does it really hurt you every time you punish me, even when you send me to the corner, or send me to my room, or give me extra chores? Maybe you should jist make me stay home for a whole month and not go ta school. I would have to work my fingers to the bone. I know, Hop Sing would make me work real hard in his garden, Uncle Hoss would make me help with the animals. I could even help Uncle Little Joe with the brandin fires. I could read to Grandpa when his eyes get too tired…And I could help you dad by you not havin ta spank me and be so sad, or mad or guilty…"

Adam smirked, "It doesn't always pain me to swat your backside, little girl, or put you across my knees for a well-deserved paddling for your antics. However, I would feel terribly guilty if I didn't teach you right from wrong, teach you to develop your own principals and stand by them, but most of all I would feel negligent and guilty if I didn't keep you safe."

Alexandra threw herself into her father's arms, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Adam patted her back then lifted her back to face him again, then started to unbutton the stapes on her overalls. Alexandra's' eyes went wide then she started to tear up.

"You gonna switch me bare daddy, No…" she quivered shaking her head.

"No Alexandra, I'm going to spank you bare first with my hand then add three strikes with the switch, over your cotton bloomers. It should be enough to drive home the consequences." As Adam yanked her overalls down, her night shirt unfolded. "Alexandra, why have you got your night shirt on under your overalls?"

"I got up early dad; it was too cold ta take everything off afore I put everything on. But its right handy now, so I was hopin' that it was a good idea; might give me some extra padding…"

Adam shook his head, "It might have," he quipped, as he lifted her off the ground and out of her pooled britches and then over his knees. He lifted up the tail of her night shirt and bunched it up and her waist. Alexandra started to wriggle almost instantaneously as the cool air signalled the state of her vulnerable bottom.

Adam applied a quick sharp slap, "No kicking Alexandra. Now you tell me why you are over my knee, this very moment."

"Because yer gonna spank me dad, and then feel real guilty about it."

"Not this time, little lady. You're getting this spanking for stealing that gun from Roy's office. This part of the spanking is for that. Stealing," smack, "and then lying," Smack, he herald, punctuating each word with the palm of his hand flat and firm on her upturned bare backside.

Alexandra yelped with each swat, wriggling her feet which dislodged her unlaced boots, and then she flew her hand back to rub at the sting.

Adam grabbed it and pinned it gently to the folds of her nightgown. "What's the spanking for Alexandra?"

"Stealing and lying, Dad."

Adam added another two sharp swats.

"Owww, owwwee," yelled Alexandra.

"And why is stealing and lying a bad thing, Alexandra?" asked Adam, pausing. He rested his hand on her lower back, giving her the time to answer between her sniffles.

"Because, yer can go to jail ifin yer steal and well… lyin'; yer can never trust a liar…That right dad?" asked Alexandra, swinging her face back and throwing her big pleading eyes at Adam.

"Yes sweetheart, stealing is dishonourable. You never take something that doesn't belong to you; that… That you haven't earned."

"But dad," sniffed Alexandra, "the gun don't belong ta him, its momma's."

"Right now; it doesn't belong to you either and it was in Roy' safe for a very good reason. You tricked him to get it; which is just like a lie and you snuck it out; that was a theft. Then you didn't own up to it when he asked you about it; another lie. Your reasons are understandable, but you were wrong. You will not steal or lie again. I need to be able to trust you. No more lies, Alexandra."

Adam continued to pepper her backside, adding another six sharp smacks to each of her small cheeks, stopping when Alexandra stated to sob and her bottom glowing pink. He lifted her up and sat him on her lap and then reached for her overalls, sliding then up her legs. "Alexandra we aren't finished. Do you remember what I said were the consequences for touching a gun?"

"Yes dad, you said I'd be getting a switchin'."

"That's right," He said, pulling her britches up further, so that they covered her backside. "I want it to sting like the dickens so you'll remember, but I don't want it to break your skin. So, lay over the hay bale," ordered Adam.

Tears sprung to Alexandra's eyes just at the thought of the sting about to come her way. She'd always figured this was a likely outcome as soon as she took the gun. But, it had been worth the risk and still, she felt, worth the pain. She kept silent about that though, not knowing whether such an admission would add to her punishment or not.

Adam decided to work quickly; he'd almost faulted when Alexandra had started to tear up again. He really believed he needed to follow through with a harsher discipline, as the other spankings and warnings had not deterred her. He hoped like hell this worked, because he felt like a heel, nothing like he had so many years ago, when he'd administered a similar thrashing to Little Joe. He took a huge breadth as he grabbed the switch. Alexandra went to crane her head over her shoulder to look at him, "Eyes forward, Alexandra", as soon as the child turned back he swung the switch and bought it down with a stinging bite to her denim clad backside.

Alexandra squealed, and immediately jumped up from her place over the hay bale. She hopped up and down on the spot, rubbing her backside furiously; so much for the bunched up hem of her nightdress providing any padding. Her father had managed to strike at the very bottom of her buttocks. "Daaaaadddy…" she barely managed a strangled plea.

"Alexandra Williameena a Cartwright, bend back over the hay bale. You have two more strokes coming."

Alex nodded. With her lip quivering and her tears flowing, she stepped towards the hay bale and leant over. As soon as she was still enough, Adam laid down another quick sharp strike.

This time Alexandra yelped and dropped forward over the bale and scrabbled to her feet. Turning, she faced her father sobbing, "Daddy…. I'm … no more please, it hurts so bad."

"Alexandra, come here," Adam asked quietly. "It's supposed to hurt; it's supposed to be worse than the last time, so that you won't touch a gun again, EVER."

Alexandra shook her head.

"Alexandra do not defy me. "

"I ain't …defy…in yer dad… I ain't ….sayin… no to the…the… switchin'," she sobbed trying to get her breath and to explain to her father.

"One more to go, Alexandra."

Alexandra wailed with frustration and pain, as she slowly lay across the hay bale again. But she could not still her wracking sobs.

Adam couldn't stand it, while he felt compelled to carry out the selected punishment; he believed two smacks with the switch were enough. He was also acutely aware that Alexandra was close to her limit, another switch was not going to impart the message he wanted her to receive in her present emotional and distraught state. He moved over to the hay bale and sat down beside her, then started to pull her overalls down again.

Alexandra panicked and started to cry harder, thinking she was going to receive the last smack on her bare backside; a warning her father had given her long ago. However, she did not move from her position, except for her head. She scrubbed at the tears, trying to still her quavering voice. "Daddy… I promise… never to touch…. A …a… nother gun… not with …out … what…you said, …It hurt so badddd,…but… not as bad, ifin you … got…shot…Not …as bad, daddy, ifin I…didn't have you…as my…my…Daddy," she wailed.

Adam stood her up, and looked into her tear streaked face. He sighed and picked up the switch and then snapped it in half against his thigh and threw it away towards the open door of the barn. Alexandra was right; her first lesson with the switch was one she had learned well. There was nothing that he or his brothers would do if it meant they could save the other; including a severe switching. There was nothing worse than the pain of losing a loved one.

Adam recognised Alexandra's motivations as just that. He wished she could have thought more clearly, but it was not so. He just hoped they both could survive long enough for that maturity to come. But this lesson was over. Any more physical chastisement or reminder regarding this misdemeanour was useless and unnecessary.

Alexandra never took her eyes off her father. She scrubbed at her face calming her breathing as she went. Adam pulled her toward him and leant her on his shoulder. He then lowered her britches and lifted the bunched up hem of her nightgown out of the way and checked her rear end. It was well worn and red, with two distinct horizontal welts across the middle of her bottom. But, no skin had been broken and the red angry welts were barely raised.

"You'll live, little girl," he smirked as he replaced the overalls and pulled her onto his lap. "What am I gonna do with you?" he almost sighed in resignation.

"Don't be sad daddy, you done… warned me," she sniffed, "and it does hurt like the dickens, and I promise I won't touch anymore guns… unless my life… or yours depends on it...or anybody's."

"Alexandra, that's a promise I know you will try and keep. I just don't want what happened to your momma to happen to you. She accidently killed another person. She was scared and believed he would hurt her. She believed she was defending herself, but she was wrong. I know she wasn't quite… well…"

"Right in the head, daddy…Only I don't understand…"Alexandra tried to slow her hitched sobs."Why she thought Darcy would hurt her…Ifin it he was someone else, …or …or… somebody she didn't know, she might shot them or try ta scare them… like she done when people tried ta get outs payin or try ta steal a kiss from one of the girls… But, momma knew Darcy; she knew he wouldn't…hurt her," she hiccupped.

Adam cupped her small face, stroking her cheeks and wiping at the tears. As she calmed, he spoke softly. "She didn't darlin', that just it; she wasn't in her right mind she was re-living another time a long time ago. She imagined she was fighting someone else."

"Daddy, momma was a… good momma. She was sad sometimes and… sometimes she would have bad dreams, and sometimes she would jist lock herself away and paint. She didn't want ta see me even…She'd jist get lost sort of for a little while and… then…then she would be okay."

"Shhh Shhhh, Momma was a good momma, shh shh, now," he soothed. Perhaps if Frank- Garner did come and threatened her she…"

"No, **IF, ** dad; he was there. She thought he was the first bad man. And she was scared then, but she didn't kill him, she got her gun out, but the man took it off her. Then she got real scared when I come in."

"Yes baby; real scared, so scared that three days later when Darcy came up at night, she may have thought it was him again, or his father and she shot Darcy by mistake. She didn't wait to see who it was; she just acted without thinking letting her fear consume her. It consumed her so bad, that she couldn't even talk, she barely recognised me when I came to help, and when she did finally guess who I was she just kept talking about what happened all those years ago."

Alexandra nodded, and then buried her head in her father's chest. "I'm sorry, Daddy; I won't let my fear consummate me agin."

"Consume, sweetheart, and that's good. I don't want you to be scared at all, but there will be times that you will be afraid of different things in this life, even nice things, like being a momma, falling in love, getting a job or having to testify in court; tell on someone for doing something wrong. You can be scared, but you need to learn not to let the fear cause you to make fast or bad decisions; things could get a lot worse."

"Like being scared of Mrs Jones maths test and then cheating?"

"Yes, that's a good example."

"Gosh dad I got a lot of things not ta be scared of and get con…con.."

"Consumed."

"Yeah that. I don't reckon I'll be able ta think clearly every time, dad. Like this time, I needed to practice a trick with Ivan, but he was real busy. He was trying ta work out a trick where he cut his lovely assistant Delilah in half without really cutting her in half, and he couldn't afford ta get it wrong when he was practicing, because the lovely Delilah had real long legs, everyone said it was part of her appeal, not like mommas appeal with the courts and all, but she could afford to lose her appeal or anything else really I guess. Well I needed him ta teach me the trick about making money make babies, little monies, but I was too scared ta interrupt him, in case he slipped, and so I jist borrowed some money and practiced on my own, but he done thought someone stoleded his money and everybody had this real, big row and then…"

Adam put his fingers on her lips, glad to some extent she'd got her breath back. "Just do your best and without touching a gun… EVER!" he firmly reiterated.

"Even iffin I'm grown up? I might wanta be a sheriff, especially ifin I learnt ta control ma fear an all, I'd make a real good sheriff then wouldn't I, dad?"

"Somehow, I think you would, but don't expect people will vote for a girl."

"I'll be a woman, dad, but I'll dress up like a man, then…"

"Come on, enough chatter. Your punishment is over and it's time for school, and you still haven't had breakfast. Little Joe will think I murdered you."

'Okay dad, but jist one more thing I don't understand."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. Alexandra had a healthy and powerful gift for bouncing back after one of their discussions. While he was glad of it, it could still give him a headache. "Hmmmm?"

"How did momma shoot Darcy iffin Frank-Garner took her gun when he scared her; what did she shoot Darcy with, Dad, she didn't have another gun? And even iffin Frank gave her back the gun later, or jist threw it down after I done took off. Even iffin momma got it back and did shoot Darcy with her gun, then how did Frank- Garner get the gun after that. Ifin momma shot Darcy with her gun, how come the sheriff in Elk don't have momma's gun?"

Adam stared into his innocent child's face; his innocent and very smart little girl. "They are some very good questions Alexandra… very good questions indeed, ones that I will find the answers to. Sherriff Foster is sending me some information that may shed some light on that, and then I will be asking Mr Garner- Hallett those very same questions."

Alexandra's eyes went wide, "No dad, don't ask him, please just give him the money and tell him to go. Find out another way, dad, please."

"Whoa…We are not going to start this again. Remember to stay calm and I will find a way to sort it out; find the answers without spooking him or putting either of us in danger. He will get his just deserves. If he is innocent I will give him the money, but if he had anything to do with Darcy's death or the reason your mother is jail charged with a murder, he will pay for that."

Alexandra nodded, "Okay, dad."

"Good; stay level headed my smart girl."

~oOo~

Joe jumped up as Adam and Alexandra entered the house. Ben placed his hand on his youngest sons arm, quietly urging him to sit back down. It was obvious to Ben that both his oldest son and granddaughter had been through an emotional experience. Both physically unscathed, it appeared, but for Alexandra's tear stained cheeks and red face. Ben could also tell Adam was deep in thought, and didn't need a confrontation with Joe.

"Come and get some breakfast, you two. You can be late to school for one day, Alexandra."

Alex smiled, "Good idea Grandpa."

"Actually Pa, I want to get to town as soon as possible. We have a meeting with Garner- Hallett tomorrow, and I need to return the gun."

Alexandra looked up worry creasing her brow.

Adam picked up her chin and wiped some of the grime off her face with his thumb, "Alexandra and I might pack ourselves a little picnic breakfast basket and eat on the way. But, she will need to get dressed and washed up for school."

Hoss who had stayed quiet most of the morning and had barely finished his breakfast, jumped up and put his napkin on the table. "I'll help Alexandra, Adam; you get yourself some hot coffee. Whatta say, Pumkin, can I help you get ready fer school?"

"Sure thing Uncle Hoss, I never had a picnic breakfast afore; we can call it a pickfast."

Little Joe laughed, glad to see his niece back to her old self, "Hey, Pip Squeak, that's what we have every morning, you gotta pickfast, if you wanna eat before old Hoss inhales the spread."

Hoss chuckled as he hauled Alexandra up the stairs over his shoulder. "Hmm sounds real good, I'm gonna have me one of them pickfast one of these days."

Once in Alexandra's room, Hoss went to the cupboard while Alex washed her hands and face at the water bowl by her bed. She then grabbed a small long brush; a toothbrush her grandpa called it. Some fancy dentist that had come to Virginia City sold it to him, saying that it was good dental hygiene to brush your teeth every day. Alexandra was happy to comply, when her Grandpa pointed out old Henry toothless grin, saying that she would look like that if she didn't take care of her teeth. The only yucky thing was Hop Sing's paste that he'd concocted, from some Bi -Carb Soda, cloves and the gargle he had made when Alexandra had a throat abscess. She scrubbed at her teeth then rinsed with water, then drank a full glass to wash away the hot taste.

"I wish Hop Sing could make a paste that cleaned yer teeth and tasted like candy," she grumbled.

"Yeah thata be real good. Maybe he could put some lemon drops in it," suggested Hoss, as he laid her petticoat, dress and apron on the bed.

Alexandra surveyed the arrangement. "I reckon I better wear at least three petticoats today, Uncle Hoss."

"Okay Pumkin," he grinned, then turned back to the chest of drawers to retrieve two more petticoats.

Alex took the opportunity to drop her overalls and pull off her socks. She grabbed her cotton drawers and slipped them under the length of her night shirt and tied the drawstring. By the time Hoss returned with petticoats, she was trying to button up the back of them.

"Here let me help you with that," said Hoss sitting down on the bed and placing her in front of him. Hoss was relieved to see no raised welts on the child's backside, and figured while Adam may have been firm, he hadn't been too harsh. "You know, I don't reckon yer daddy will approve of three petticoats; a paddling is supposed ta be a reminder fer a long time."

Alexandra turned around, "Don't need a sore butt ta remind me no more, Uncle Hoss; Dad and I we decided that using our smarts…" said Alex pointing to her head, "is a lot better than letting fear rule yer head and do something dangerous."

"Well that is good news, Sweet Pea, cause I'd be mighty upset ifin you done hurt yerself with that gun. I don't want yer touchin one agin neither. I also don't want yer ever ta have to earn another switchin' from yer daddy, or even one of us; yer hear me, now?" Hoss gave a gentle warning and support for her father.

"Yes, but Uncle Hoss, I gotta be real honest with yer, a switchin' hurts like the dickens, but it didn't hurt near as much as when I thought that man would hurt my daddy. It ain't the switchin that changed my mind about touchin guns without good reasons. I jist figured like daddy says, there is gotta be a better way without anyone getting themselves killed or hurt bad."

"Good Girl, ifin yer need any help with figurin out something, jist ask," smiled Hoss.

"Hmmm, Thanks," smiled Alex, while chewing on her fingernails, thinking about another way she could help out and get rid of Frank Garner- Hallett fer good. An Idea suddenly came to mind. "Ahh…Ummm, Uncle Hoss? Can you lend me a quarter?"

"What fer?"

"Ohh, well it's a surprise, for Daddy."

"In that case; sure thing, Possum. Now, let's see ifin your dress does up with all these petticoats under it, then we better get a start on this hair of yours. You got yer hairbrush there?"

"Oh, ahhh…Nope! I lost it," claimed a bright eyed Alexandra.

"Well then yer best go borrow mine then… like yer been doing these past months."

"What? Yer done knowed all this time?"

"Yup, yer cheeky little squirrel, yer can't beat the Cartwrights fer smarts," chuckled Hoss, tapping the side of his head.

"Even me?"

"Sure, you're; Alexandra Williameena Cartwright."

Alex giggled and threw herself into her Uncle's huge chest then grabbed his round happy face and smothered him with kisses.

**TBC**

**Chapter 19; It Ain't Over Ta The Fat Lady Sings…**

A.N. A big humongous shout out to Lajoci for going over this and making it make more sense.


	19. It Ain't Over till The Fat Lady Sings

Guns and Switches.

Alexandra is determined to get rid of Frank Garner- Hallett.

**Chapter 19: It's Ain't Over Till The Fat Lady Sings.**

Alex was quick to get her self-organised, for school and the picnic breakfast her father had planned. Well padded she didn't hesitate to slide down the banister and jump off at the bottom into the big room.

Adam had to smile to himself and shake his head; the child had only just been over his knee and was given two stripes from a switch for touching a gun. While sliding the stairs was no criminal offence, it had always been prohibited in the Cartwright house. However, Adam was still emotionally exhausted from the morning's events and had the afternoon to get through, which included the meeting with Hiram and Frank Garner- Hallett.

Usually a slide down the banister would have been reprimanded by the person viewing the act. Such a responsible adult would simply crook their finger and call the miscreant over, then without a word; said child, resigned to their fate would turn and offer their naughty backside for a well-placed swat. Joe had been the last of the Cartwrights to learn that; Hoss being the first when he at the age of ten he broke the banister. It was now, some thirteen years later, Alexandra Cartwright's turn. Adam thought he should at least verbally remind her, but he didn't have to.

Ben cleared his throat when his granddaughter happily skipped to the table. He sensed his son wanted to correct his daughter for sliding down the banister, but Adam had just spent the last fifteen minutes relaying the mornings events to him and asking his father if perhaps, he had been too hard on Alex. Adam also spoke of his sadness and about always feeling like the bad guy as far as Alexandra was concerned.

Ben had reassured his oldest that all parents felt like the bad guy. He reminded Adam that if most parents set the ground rules early enough there was plenty of time and opportunity to be the good guy... Busy parents often talked about what little quality time they had with their kids. Ben argued being with your kids whether it was washing the dishes, mucking out the stables, reading a book, kissing away their fears or providing a well-placed swat, it was all quality time; all part of parenting; all skin to skin and told their child that they were not only loved but cared about. He also re iterated that it often took a village to raise a child, just like Yuma and the Paiutes believed.

With that in mind before Adam could call Alexandra over for the conventional response to a sliding banister infringement, grandpa Ben stepped in. "Ah hum", he coughed and crooked his finger back and forth calling Alex to his side.

Alexandra looked up in confusion for a second, then immediately recognised her grandfathers silent beckoning, and realised her mistake. She slumped, and walked towards her grandfather at the head of the table. Once there, she turned sideways and bent over, offering her backside for the swat she knew was coming.

Alexandra couldn't see her grandfather or father smile or the stifle of a chuckle when, after Ben applied a mild swat to her backside, they realised she was heavily padded and well protected. Ben sent her on her way back to her father who was finishing up his second cup of coffee for the morning. _The child must have on ten petticoats_, thought Ben… _Girls… _he shook his head_, so different to boys._

"Dad can I have my birthday money that Molly and the others sent me?"

"I thought we agreed to bank that?" recalled Adam, "Why do you need it?"

"For a surprise dad, besides with all my allowance going to the fine, I'm never going to have any money for a long time."

"What surprise?" Adam asked calmly.

"I can't tell you dad; it's a surprise! If I told you my plans and especially told in front of company…" said Alexandra clicking her head towards her grandfather, "it would not be a surprise; itta be a con... Con -piracy or something. Miss Jones reckons that when a whole heap of folks meet together and try ta do somethink sneaky' even iffin it's for a good cause; like when it was Miss Jones's birthday, her friends had a surprise party for her... She said they tricked her inta believing that there was this pirate ship in the harbour, and while she went ta see it, her momma and friends got everybody ta hide in her house and then she come home they all yelled out 'arrggg me hearties'-Surprise!' Course it was afore she came to Virginia City; we ain't got no harbour; she would have thought something was kinda fishy iffin it was. Her friends knowed her favourite book was Captain Blood which was all about Pirates and ..."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Alex ramble while Joe, beside him, giggled in his ear. "Okay here's the deal," intervened Adam, "You can have a quarter of your birthday money, and the rest can go into your bank account. I'll fill out the deposit slip and you can have Marty take you to the bank to deposit after you finish at Hop Ling's."

"Gosh, dad thanks."

"Okay, you'll find your birthday letter with your money in my top dresser drawer. Go upstairs and get it and then we better get going, as it is you're going to miss the sheriff this morning."

Alexandra smiled.

"Oh no, little girl; you're are going to have to face Roy with what you did; It's just going to have to be done later."

Alex grimaced but nodded her head, then brightened as she headed up the stairs to her father's bedroom to get her birthday money.

"Hurry up, Alexandra," yelled Adam, as she headed into her father's room and saw his tall boy. She opened the left hand top draw where she quickly found the envelope on top of a brown journal.

She looked at the journal, turning it over in her hands; it was thick and written in beautiful old fashioned script was her mother's name. Alexandra ran her fingers across the embossed lettering then tried to open it up, but it had a lock on it that required a little key, "Hmmm, just like a witches spell book," mumbled the imaginative Alexandra. She turned it over hoping that perhaps the clasp was broken; the book looked old and relatively worn. But, no such luck the lock to the book was secure. To make matters worse or very clear depending on whose perspective, was a message written on paper and glued to the back cover. _Alexandra Willameena Cartwright, put this book back. I will give it to you when you are older; by decree Adam Stoddard Cartwright; your father. _

"Figures!" thought Alex, out loud, "Mamma's probably got some good stories in here, maybe some of Ivan's magic tricks, like the one where yer can double the money". Perhaps, if she took it to school Josh would help her to open it up and after all it was her momma's and meant for her when she was older_. _"Well hec, that was near two years ago now and I'm eleven." She grabbed it along with the envelope of money and ran back to her room. She added the diary to her book stack and tethered the leather straps.

Alexandra then took off at gallop, happily thinking,_ "_At least I'm five dollars and twenty five cents better off than I was yesterday; only ninety four or so dollars to go."Alexandra had decided to try and pay Frank Garner- Hallett off herself. A hundred dollars sounded reasonable. It was a real lot of money as far as an eleven year old was concerned. Once she had the amount Alexandra figured she would have it delivered to the villain at his hotel room at the Bucket of Blood, with a note, explaining that he'd got what he came for and to GO AWAY!

Alexandra had a couple of notions of how to increase her stake, but it would take days, and Alexandra wasn't sure if she had that much time."Dad is meeting with Garner- Hallett this afternoon, while I'm supposed ta be at school and after at Lop Sings…Oops," she laughed to herself, "I mean Hop Ling's."

"Hmmmm, Lop SINGS…" Alexandra had an idea!

~oOo~

Adam and Alexandra were having a nice little chat as they rode to school, eating the flap jacks and jam that Hop sing had packed them. They had run out of time to actually stop, and set up a breakfast picnic, but Adam promised they would actually do that one morning.

"Perhaps Marty might like to join us as well," suggested Adam.

"I like that idea, dad. You know, dad, I'm real sorry about the gun an all, but I'd do anything ta keep you safe. I also wants you to be real happy, and I'm real glad Miss Marty makes you happy. I reckon I'm kinda lucky; it's like I got all these momma's and Pappas's, in a way, but well…"

"Well what?... you can tell me; I'm not going to be angry about how you honestly feel, Alexandra, just as long as you don't sass, disrespect me or the other grownups that you know you can trust."

Alexandra picked at the flap jack on her hand and leant back against her father's back as Sport lopped along at a leisurely pace. "It's just that you're the most important one; the important papa, and well… momma is too, even iffin she is far away. I guess too; it's because she sick an all, so I figure I got ta do something ta look after her. I really miss her and I never want ta forget about her."

Adam kissed the blonde curls that bounced at against his chest as Alexandra talked. "You know, all those feelings are very understandable. And, just to put your mind at ease, I don't think you will ever forget her, exactly. You have so many great stories about the time you had with your momma, Molly and the others. And besides, you are supposed to like me the best." he laughed as he tickled her.

"I didn't say anything about like, dad," joshed Alexandra, poking her dad in the ribs.

~oOo~

Adam dropped Alexandra off at school and then strolled towards Roy's office, carrying a small flour sack. He took off his hat and slapped it against his thigh, before knocking on the door and entering. Roy was standing at the pot belly stove pouring himself and another man some hot coffee.

"Roy," called Adam as he entered twirling his black stepson in his hands.

"Adam come in, wanna cup a coffee? It's a fresh brew, nice and hot."

"Yeah, thanks Roy."

Roy poured Adam a large cup, then himself one before walking back to his desk. "Glad you've dropped by Adam, this here is the deputy sheriff of Elk, Clem … Clem Foster. He has some mighty interesting information about Katherine's case and Darcy's murder."

Adam put his hat back on his head, moved the flour sack to his left hand, and used his right to shake the young deputy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Clem," said Adam, "Thanks for coming all this way. I must admit I hadn't really expected this level of interest; just a telegram."

"Not a problem, Mr Cartwright."

"Please call me, Adam."

"Sure, thank you. Well first off, Adam, your telegrams and Sheriff Coffee's here, has caused a bit of interest in Elk. I wasn't around two years ago when this happened, but, Douglas … Sherriff Drummond was and …"

"He was Sherriff ten years ago too, when I shot Frank Hallett at the Star and Garter," added Adam.

"Yep that's right. Interesting history that place is getting. The folks at the theater have been naggin' Douglas ta do something about Katharine's case. But as far as he was concerned, she got a fair trial, based on the evidence and witnesses. You coming down and proposin' she wasn't mentally stable to take responsibility for the kids murder, was taken under consideration. Your argument was a good one; that the poor woman was unstable and re-living a trauma she had ten years ago. But, Darcy's father; 'The General' owns a lot of the mines, and he wasn't about ta let her off scot free; it's not like it was a clear cut case of self defence."

"I know all this, Clem," repeated Adam, "And the General came around in the end, as best he could. His boy was a complete innocent in the whole affair. His friends had goaded him into approaching Katherine."

"Yeah well the poor kid; drunken kid I might add, was really in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was his birthday and his buddies just kept buyin' the kid beers; dared him to go and get a birthday kiss off Katherine. Innocent game, but the kid wasn't aware of the incident ten years ago, he couldn't have known that her mind was re-living that attack."

"Again Clem, we all understood that. The General understood that and in the end supported her lawyer's plea and the reduced sentence."

"Yes, but the crux of the matter, Mr Cartwright was that Darcy didn't have a gun. A gun was found at the scene. Katherine couldn't explain how it got there or whose it was."

"She wasn't capable, Clem."

"I know, I know, that's what the performers from the Star and Garter kept telling me. She was found sobbing and screaming over the dead boy's body. There was a gun lying on the floor; her gun and it had been recently fired."

"Again I know all that, but why didn't you keep that gun; surely it was evidence."

"We did, sir. Here it is…" Clem Foster handed Adam a rather large, brown handled colt 44.

Adam looked surprised and then for a moment relieved. "This isn't Katherine's gun; she would have had a hard time holding this up; it's got to weigh about 5 lbs'. Her gun was a smaller 32."

"Hmm, yep, maybe. Problem is we don't have that gun. And the gunsmith in Elk remembers Katherine buying the old colt 44 the day before, Darcy was killed."

Adam slumped and said, "Garner-Hallett must have taken her gun when he threatened her. Alexandra said that was a couple days or a week before Darcy was killed. Katherine obviously felt very vulnerable without one."

"True, her Lawyer also said she came and made arrangements about her will and of the guardianship of Alexandra, as well the beneficiaries of her assets such as the Star and Garter. However, Mr Cartwright it don't change the fact that the woman was sacred out of her mind and fired that weapon. However, what does change the fact is that, since we got your wires, we had the doc go over his files. We have the bullet he pulled out of Darcy. And it isn't a 44."

Adam's eyes lit up. "It's a thirty 32… Katherine's small pearl handled gun," he surmised.

"Yep and iffin we can match the bullet then your Mr Garner- Hallett has a lot of explaining to do about why he has a gun that killed Darcy Plummer; that's why I'm here."

"Ahh…Now about that…" shuffled Roy, "We got ourselves a bit of a problem, I…"

"No Roy we haven't," announced Adam. "You didn't lose the gun, Alexandra stole it." Adam laid the flower sack on the table and pulled the gun and bullets out.

"What in tarnation, I thought I had gone mad. I thought those two boys in there may have got their hands on it. I asked that little gal iffin she'd seen me put it back in safe and she told me I had. Why that little … "

"Yes, well Roy; you asked Alexandra if she saw it in the safe; she did see it just before she took it."

Roy face reddened and he shook his finger at Adam. "That don't mean she didn't lie ta me, you should…"

Adam held up his hands. "I know Roy, I'm just explaining how she thinks; you're right and if it's any consolation she is at school right now not sitting too comfortably. Sorry Roy, she's got it in her head that Garner- Hallett is going to shoot me with it. She's eleven and lets her imagination take off, you know that."

"I should have figured out she might do something like that, she was awful stirred up about the whole thing."

"Well, it some ways it was a good thing," said Clem. "We can examine it." Clem grabbed the small bullet from his evidence sack and laid it next to the ones Adam had put on the desk. "Look the bullets are a perfect match. This gun killed Darcy Plummer."

"Exceptin', it's not in the hands of the culprit who probably fired it. Garner-Hallett finds out about this, he's gonna claim this ain't his," figured Roy pointing to the gun now in Clem's hand.

"But you can return his stolen property, Roy. That's what you told him you'd do when you found it," proposed Adam.

"That's right!" exclaimed Roy, "I'll take this back to him. We keep this to ourselves for the time being until after your meeting with him this afternoon. I've got to meet the afternoon stage. The Hunter brothers lawyers comin' in on it and he wants us all in the judge's chambers at five o'clock. But, Clem here can mosey on over to Hiram's office while you got Garner - Hallett there and start to ask some questions."

"So that's how you had the gun in the first place, Garner - Hallett lost it?" asked Clem Foster.

"No well, it's a long story," said Roy. "We got some very imaginative youngsters here."

"Besides your daughter," said Clem pointing to Adam.

"Yep, there's more, a couple of harmless pranks were played and well the gun ended up in the Sherriff's hand," blushed Adam.

"Okay, now that's a story I'd like to hear. So you couldn't return it to this Garner -Hallett?"

"Nope, not yet, but now we can," smiled Roy.

"You didn't happen to get a stolen property report from him did you, Sherriff? I know they're not regulation right now, but well they should be…"

"As a matter of fact I did. You're a clever lad. If he denies he owns the gun, I can just read his description of his lost property; it's a very distinctive weapon with the silver inlay an all."

"Good Job, Sheriff, smart thinking yourself," heralded Clem.

"Why I thank you and I really appreciate you coming here to tell us all this and with the evidence too. You did real good. You ever think of leaving Elk, consider yerself welcome here. I could do with a bright young feller like you as deputy. Could end up being Sherriff one day when I retire."

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that, Sherriff Coffee."

"I appreciate your manners, lad, but you can call me Roy."

~oOo~

Alexandra's day had started out pretty rotten, but, she had to admit it to herself it was all really a result of her own doing.

Alexandra had arrived just in time for school and had to sit most of the morning with her tail still stinging on the hard wooded benches of the classroom. At the announcement of morning recess, her and Josh were the first to scuttle outside. She had been passing notes to Josh all morning asking him to meet at the big tree to discuss their plans, which had also included getting him to try and open the journal.

Josh had tried to open the journal, but insisted that he would damage the lock if he pried at it too hard. Alexandra wasn't willing to take that chance. She was a little disappointed; curious about what was in it, including, she hoped, some of Ivan's magic tricks, that would help her build up the purse she needed to pay Frank off. However with no new magic tricks, now at her disposal, she set about planning the afternoon with what she did know; Some singing and dancing combined with a few magic tricks. Time was going to be the biggest problem, as she only had about half an hour between her chores at Hop Ling's and meeting up with Marty, where she would be taken to the bank to deposit her birthday money. Until she deposited it, however, she would use her birthday money of twenty dollars as a stake.

By lunchtime, Alexandra couldn't believe her luck had changed. Miss Jones had announced before the lunch bell that she needed to attend a town council meeting and that Mrs Potter-Smythe would be taking the afternoon classes. So skipping school for the afternoon had just been made easier. Alexandra and Josh could go straight to the Virginia Stage depot and perform their routine there for an hour or two, while visitors either arrived on the afternoon stage and entertain and attract those waiting to take the late afternoon stage. They would have at least three hours before Alex had to meet Marty back at Hop Lings and deposit her birthday money at the Bank.

Alexandra and Josh quickly made their way to the stage depot. It was a street back from C street, next to the Silver Dollar. Her father and Uncles frequented the International House and the Bucket Of Blood, so Alexandra was confident she wouldn't run into any of them. Just the same, her and Joshed weaved their way through the back streets and alley ways of Virginia City.

Once there, they entered the waiting rooms, but found it empty. "Dang it, we've missed the stage," scowled Alexandra.

Unfazed Josh went up to the ticket box. "Afternoon, Mr Finn is there another stage comin' this afternoon?" he asked politely.

"Why Josh you thinking of takin' off somewhere or holding it up?" chuckled Charlie Finn.

"No sir," smiled Josh. "Alex and me have been practicin' for the school summer concert, and well we was hopin ta try out our routine on a real audience."

"Yeah, we kinda figured, Mr Finn that yer customers might like a bit of entertainment while they wait."

"Hmm, you ain't gonna a be doing any of the street buskin' are ya? I read about it. All sorts of singing and dancin' going on in the streets of New York. Don't reckon people will appreciate that here," said Charlie rubbing his chin. "Why we had a _Eye-Talian_ man and his son in here once playing his guitar… they…"

"Well sir, yer never know." interrupted Alexandra. Mr Finn was known ta get side tracked with one of his stories. Alexandra found it a tad annoying. "People here appreciate singing and dancing and magic tricks. Josh here was gonna pass round his hat. Don't matter iffin we don't get anything, but iffin we do, we gonna donate it to a real special cause."

"Okay, well then might be jist what my grumpy customers need," relented Charlie. "The afternoon stage from Sacramento is late, and the one going onto Dakota's just about ready. Gotta a few folks a waitin' at the Silver Dollar; had ta give out a free lunch and sarsaparillas' to the folks."

The children smiled and nodded, then took off next door to the Silver Dollar Saloon, which was more like a waiting lounge with the amount of families in there, and where the local drinkers were now on their best behaviour. Alexandra and Josh couldn't believe the luck, not only was it highly unlikely that anyone she knew would be in the Silver Dollar, but there were going to be more people; more people meant a bigger audience and a variety of folks that would sure to appreciate her skills.

Alexandra pushed Josh forward; "Go on Josh do like we rehearsed."

Josh, pulled at his collar, before coughing to gain everybody's attention. "Howdy folks," called Josh and he took a step on the small rostrum at the back of the Saloon. "Mr Finn next door has sent me ta tell yer the stage should be here shortly, and while yer wait, he's givin' me the go ahead ta provide some entertainment fer y'all. So without further adoo's, I'd like ta introduce yer to the daughter of the legendary Merlin himself and now our own little darling of Nevada; Mah Lady Star." Josh opened his arms wide, introducing Alexandra.

There were a couple of giggles in the crowd, but most smiled and was glad of the reprieve to their boredom. Alexandra thanked the audience and then prepared to sing. She stood poised for a second; hands clasped in front of her then gave Josh the cue. He pulled out his harmonica and started playing.

A soon as the first three bars were played Alexandra started, with vigour and a few very animated movements to engage the audience...

"_It oft was told me by my Dad, When I was young and but a Lad; How many wondrous things he saw, Done by our Old Tom Cat. Meough, meough, meough_, " sang Alexandra exaggerating her movements and playing cat to the children in the audience. "_When he march'd out of the Ash Hole, He march'd out, meough, meough,_" shouted Alexandra to a little boy sitting on his mother's lap. The child's eyes lit up when she pulled a stuffed toy mouse seemingly by magic from the boys ear. She continued on the repeat chorus again, finishing up with another magic trick. Tinker; the lovable and harmless town drunk was the lucky recipient of a quarter. One Alexandra found in his ragged coat pocket. _"Meough, meough, meough_," she sang again, " _Meough_, make mine milk," she said and threw the barman the coin. "_Meough, meough __, __found some luck that day; Our Old Tom Cat meough'd__.__ When he march'd out of the Ash Hole_..."

Alexandra laughed with her audience and gave a bow, while Josh handed around his hat, collecting pennies and quarters for their hard work.

By the time Alexandra had completed a third song, they had quite a purse, and with only having to trade off three quarters and a couple of small props, which included a lovely lace handkerchief.

Josh passed around the hat while Alexandra sang. After two more songs, the duo rested to count their purse. "Okay we done pretty good," declared Josh, "I count twenty two dollars and twenty five cents. Didn't help you given those quarters away while ya was singing."

"Ahh, ya know there's method in my madness. People like getting something. You engage the audience and you get happy people willing ta throw in a quarter. For the two quarters I give away, we got near forty back; that's called investment."

"Oh yeah! Don't reckon we can draw any more investments from this crowd, though."

"Yeah I'm all sung out anyways," groused Alexandra.

Suddenly Charlie Finn came into through the swinging doors, "Hey there folks the stage from Sacramento's just pulling in. Ten minutes to departure to the Dakota Territory," he announced.

"Great a refreshed audience," cheered Alexandra.

"Thought you was all sung out," said Josh.

"I am, but I still have a couple of magic tricks up my sleeve." Alexandra moved over to an empty table and set up a cloth, three shells, and her grandfathers top hat, albeit a little dusty and still ripped, but an effective looking prop just the same. She then tied on a bright purple cape with a large wide collar spotted with gold stars.

Folks started packing up while others arrived at the Saloon, so Alexandra waited until the noise died down and most of the folks had their complimentary sarsaparilla in their hands, before she started.

"Okay now folks this is called the shell trick. I'll need a member from the audience ta assist me."

A little boy jumped up, raising his hand excitedly..." Me! Me!" he cried.

"Okay then. Now you got a penny?" she asked.

The little boy looked disappointed, and shook his head.

Suddenly one of the passengers standing up at the bar, interrupted. "Here use one of mine," he offered.

Alexandra looked up and smiled at a smartly dressed young man. "Thank you sir, now, iffin here this young fella looses ya penny yer ain't gonna beholding him for it, are ya?"

"No, not at all; perform you trick little lady," smirked the gentleman.

"Okay Kid," said Alexandra." Now watch this penny real close like. I'm gonna put it under this here shell."

"It ain't a shell it's a cup," corrected the little boy.

"Okay it's a cup, but we magicians call it a shell. Now watch carefully. You gotta guess which shell it's under after I done mixed them up and all around," instructed Alex. "Okay, now watch the yellow cup right, it's got yer penny."

"You sure; they's all yellow," observed the child.

Alexandra huffed and the interruption. "That they are, okay, here's your penny; see?" She held up the cup so the child could see the kindly donated penny. "Watch carefully," she said as she put the cup down hiding the penny from view. Alex shuffled the cups around, in out and out rambling as she did. "You know these here shells are magic; they can make the penny disappear completely, but iffin you're a lucky 'Son O'gun' it can multiply yer investment, so watch real close like and lets jist see how lucky yer are."

The little boy smiled and looked up at Alexandra in expectation." I said don't yer take yer eyes offa the cup," she chastised. The little boy quickly returned his intent glare. "Okay now; which cup is ya penny under?" she asked.

The little boy pointed to the middle cup and Alexandra lifted it up. There was a loud groan from the audience when the contents of the cup was empty. Alex looked at the little boys tear filled eyes, then at the scowl on the man's face that had donated the penny. "Told yer ya had ta keep a watch. But, don't go frettin' none; you look like a real lucky fella. Tell you what you can have one more pick. Okay?"

The little boy nodded, and pointed to the cup on the left. Alexandra lifted it and to everyone's surprise there instead of a penny was a quarter. "Well lookey here; told yer you was lucky. Your investment done growed."

The crowd cheered the lad's good fortune and Josh looked at her confused. Alex just shrugged, "Okay then who else wants ta have a go," she asked. Several people put their hands up hoping to quadruple their investments. However, as the magic game progressed, most weren't not as lucky as the little boy; forfeiting their quarters and pennies along the way.

The young traveller from the stage laughed along with the audience, then ordered another refreshment. He continued to observe the proceedings wondering when the crowd were going to cotton onto Alexandra's scheme. He thought he may have to stop it soon, least they skin the child alive.

~oOo~

Meanwhile across town in the law offices on C Street, Adam, Clem and Hiram were having quiet, but intense discussion with one very nervous Frank Garner-Hallett.

"I tell you I know nothing of the gun," insisted Frank Garner-Hallett.

"But, it is your gun Mr Garner - Hallett. The description you gave the sheriff leaves no doubt. And the sheriff returned it to you just this morning," countered Clem Foster.

"True, yes, but I know nothing of it being used in a murder in Elk. I won the gun in a poker game at a gambling establishment."

"Where?"

"Mississippi; on a Riverboat."

"Who from, perhaps he is the murderer?" asked Hiram Knoble.

"Yes, he could be... he looked kind of shiftless," stammered Garner - Hallett.

"Funny Mr Garner - Hallett, because I sort of feel that you are a little shiftless yourself. We have witnesses to say you were seen in Elk the week of the murder and a witness that puts you at the Star and Garter days before Darcy Plummer's murder. And now we find that you possess the very murder weapon," insisted Clem.

"What witness... that li... I mean my late father's lawyer. Yes I was in Elk sometime three years ago..."

"Try two, Mr Garner-Hallett," interrupted Adam.

"Two, three, I couldn't tell you exactly when. I went to inquire about the events that lead to my father's death and the theft of his estate, sir, nothing more," snarled Garner - Hallett.

"Theft?" growled Adam.

"Yes theft, Mr Cartwright, perhaps not from you. I can see the purchase of my father's shares was above board, however Willameena De Foe acquisition of my father's shares are dubious. The fact that you Mr Cartwright had an affair with her daughter at the time..."

Adam growled at the man again. With his brows pointed and his jaw ridged, he seethed, "Careful Mr. Garner-Hallett."

"Look, I'm here, trying to sort out my rightful inheritance. I know nothing of this murder. If I did, why would I take the murder weapon with me? Surely any clever criminal would have left the evidence behind, especially if the gun didn't belong to him in the first place."

"How do you know the gun didn't belong to the murderer?"

"Well, I.. I don't, I'm jist guessing; your accusing me aren't you?"

Clem continued trying to catch the man out, "It could have belonged to the victim. You could have wrestled it off him, the gun goes off..."

"If that was the case Sheriff Foster, wouldn't I have best stayed? It would be a clear case of self defence, would it not?"

"No, sir it may not! Katherine De foe was..."

"I tell you I won the gun," repeated a more nervous Garner - Hallett.

"Fine. Well if you could just give us a description of the man, or the name of the riverboat we can perhaps attempt to get some evidence that supports your story," said Clem, unrelenting in his persistence.

"Well, yes. I can I suppose... It will take some thinking, though. It was a long time ago... Now what was the name of the River boat..."

Adam felt frustrated with this whole interrogation. The man was not going to admit to anything. He was fabricating his alibi, and Adam was pretty sure he was there at the time of the murder. Alexandra had witnessed his threat to Katherine days before and now after speaking to the man, Adam's gut told him, that he was in some way responsible for Darcy's murder. Adam wanted to just lay into the man; get him to own up. However, Adam calmed himself and spoke clearly to the man sitting and sweating in the chair in front of him.

"While the sheriff here is checking out your story, maybe we could come to an agreement then. You know Katherine De Foe is in an institute for the criminally insane based on the conviction that she was responsible for Darcy Plummer's death. Your testimony as to how you acquired the gun and the gun itself is new evidence and could very well help with an appeal. Miss De Foe is unable to recall the events of that night, but it seems she may not have been the one to pull that trigger, or did so in self defence. If you would come to San Francisco with me and my Lawyer, make this statement to the appeal board and submit the real murder weapon, I will re-compensate you the price of your father's shares of the Star and Garter."

"With Interest, Mr Cartwright; after all I have lost a great deal of revenue over the last ten years."

"Yes, Hiram and your lawyer can work that out. But if you give your statement about the gun and your visit to Katherine..." continued Adam, hoping to catch the man out.

"I didn't say I visited Katherine. I may have visited the Star and Garter... Yes, now that I think of it, I'm sure I dined out or went for a drink there. After all, it did belong to my father, but I did not meet with Katherine. I don't know who said I did, but it is just not true. Perhaps she saw me there. Perhaps that was enough to worry her," explained Garner - Hallett.

"How did you know she was worried, Hallett," pointedly asked Adam.

"It's Garner- Hallett. I knew she was worried because my Lawyer told me so when he approached her about my claim, Mr Cartwright."

The man had an answer for everything, mused Adam. "Fine... Fine. But, I would suggest Katherine's knowledge of you there may have added to her distress and her mistaking Darcy for some kind of attacker. I will ask you again, will you make a statement regarding that visit and your procuring of the gun to the appeals board? If you do I will hand over the cost of the shares with interest," offered Adam.

Garner - Hallett chewed on his bottom lip. He really just wanted to get the hell out of here, but he knew that may look suspicious. Perhaps if he seemed keen to help, the heat would be off him and he would get a nice tidy sum of money without any more legal costs. "Yes, yes I will, but what if the appeal is not successful?"

"It should be. Her defence was grounded on the assumption that Katherine was frightened and that she shot Darcy presuming he was going to attack her; that she was reliving the attack your father made on her some years ago. If indeed she did see you, even for a moment in the lounge of the theatre she could have easily imagined such a threat. Her mental state was not stable."

"Very well, Mr Cartwright, I will make the statement, and the trip to San Francisco if need be."

"It will be more convincing if you make the statement in person," added Clem Foster.

"I'll see what I can arrange."

"Good!" said, Clem, "Hiram you draw up the necessary papers. Mr Garner- Hallett, if you would come back to the jail house we can type up the details of your statement, plus get out some wires and see if we can find your gambler. I will also be chasing up the witness statements from Elk;your lawyer and any of the staff from the Star and Garter. Should take no longer than about three days to get an answer. That suit you, Adam?"

"Hiram, do you think you can sort out the contracts? asked Adam.

"Yes," said Hiram.

"Good three days, then. Oh, but one more thing, Garner- Hallett; once you have been compensated for your shares in the Star and Garter you will never go to Elk again. You will also never contact me or my family again unless it has something to do with Katherine's appeal. And you will, Mr Garner - Hallett, never return to Virginia City... Never." demanded Adam.

Garner - Hallett swallowed hard, but nodded and then quickly left the building. He needed a drink to calm his nerves. He was sure he was going to put his foot in it sooner or later, especially with that smart deputy sheriff from Elk goading him. He was positive there were no witnesses to his unorthodox meeting with Katherine, well except the kid, but who would believe a kid. Besides, if the little girl had said something, or the woman, the sheriff would have hauled him off to jail. He remembered the child vividly; spunky little thing with blonde hair, though sacred out of her wits.

Garner- Hallett was also sure no one ever saw him enter Katherine's dressing room the night that drunk kid suddenly turned up. He'd used the back stage vomitories. No one saw him enter, not even Katherine until it was too late. The little girl might be a problem, maybe she'd been hiding there that night, but they obviously hadn't got the story from her yet. He was thankful she was away at some school, that way he might just be able to pull this off. Three days was all he needed. Three days and Adam Cartwright would hand over a wad of money and he would gladly leave Virginia City and never come back. He also had no intentions of going to San Francisco. Katherine De Foe could rot in an insane asylum for all he cared.

Still he needed a drink, somewhere where nobody knew him. He headed in the opposite direction to the Bucket Of Blood, deciding one of the many other saloons in Virginia City was a better choice. With that in mind Frank Garner - Hallett headed for the Silver Dollar Saloon, just before three pm that afternoon.

**TBC**

**Chapter 20: It Ain't Over Till The Fat Lady Sings Pt2**

A.N. Sorry, I've split this up but it was getting too long. Good news is you get the next instalment soon, because I have written it already. Lajoci is probably betaing as we speak. I also introduced another Bonanza favourite; Clem Foster, though I've just changed his origin story a little for my purposes. The young traveller's identity will also be a nice surprise for some, when revealed in the next chapter. I've done a little cross over with another 1960's western, but played around with the time lines, not that they were plausible anyway. A clue? His identity, well; It's an ode to one of Tauna Petit-Strawn favourite T.V. western characters. A shout out to Jan Guest also, thanks for the compliments, and I'm writing as fast as I can...LOL. I wanted this out Asap, so there could easily be mistakes Lajoci and I missed, so forgive and enjoy.

**Song Ref: "Our Old Tom Cat; or, The Cat's March Out of the Ash Hole" (1836) comic Song. Written by William Clifton. [Source: 049/062 Levy]**


	20. It Aint Over Till The Fat Lady Sings pt2

**Guns and Switches.**

Still entertaining at the Silver dollar, Alexandra continued her Magic tricks, trying to get enough of a purse to pay Frank Garner - Hallett off and get him out of town.

**Chapter 20: It Ain't Over Till The Fat Lady Sings Pt2**

The young traveller, dressed in a neat suit, stood at the bar and laughed along with the animated crowd waiting for the children's next magic trick to start. He was glad the young magician changed tactics when the crowd started growing annoyed at losing their coins and dollars. He would have thought the two children may have counted their blessings and taken off with their loot, but obviously they hadn't reached their goal. He turned to the bar man and asked. "Your saloon often hire minors as entertainment?" he asked.

"Nah," said Zeke Clancy, "The Virginia City stage has had themselves some grief taday, with delayed stages and what not. Been like a weigh station in here all day. The entertainment is part of the complimentary service along with yer drink there, fella. You want something stronger?" he asked.

"No thanks, I have a meeting with the sheriff and the town judge later today, but I may jist come back later. You offer board and meals?" asked the young traveller.

"Sure do, but we ain't nothin' fancy. Why do you have to meet the judge?"

"I'm a lawyer from Stockton. I'm defending the Hunter brothers."

"Oh, a lawyer, huh! Well The International House might be more yer style, mister," recommended the bartender.

"It might, but I'm not out to impress anybody; just do an honest day's work for my clients. I also don't want them thinking they owe me anything for my trouble. If they insist on paying my expenses, I'm not about to hand them an expensive accommodation bill. Your establishment is fine and will meet my needs," he smiled.

Zeke was impressed with the man. Not many lawyers would think to be so selfless. "Well then drink up, sir and I'll go get the register. Ya can take yer bags upstairs and then freshen up before you head to the courthouse."

The smartly dressed young lawyer turned around and leant on the bar, sipping his cool drink and watched the two youngsters entertaining the crowd. The little girl was good, animated and funny. She was now pulling bits and pieces out of an old opera top hat...

"Oh and what have we here," Alexandra exclaimed melodramatically, holding up an old tobacco pipe," Hey, Mister, I think this here is the pipe you lost jist five minutes ago." Alexandra handed the pipe to a portly man seated to her right.

He laughed, "No sweetheart that ain't mine..."

Alexandra frowned at the rotund patron.

"Oh why Yes," suddenly said the man, playing along with Alexandra's act. "I believe you are right; now how did you do that?" he asked surprised.

"It's magic sir," smiled Alexandra. "A good magician never gives away their secrets. Now I think there is two more items in here." Alexandra dug her hand and cleverly mimed a struggle with the hidden object, trying to set free it from the confines of the old hat. She pulled out a wallet and opened it up only to find it empty. She then showed the audience. "Well now why da yer suppose this here magic opre hat didn't want ta give this up," she scowled. "Thought I was gonna need a crow bar ta get it out. Its jist an old wallet, ain't got no money in it!" she announced as she ruffled it upside down. "Hmm maybe it's a magic wallet," she whispered. "I heard tell once that a great wizard found out a way ta make money have babies; not human babies, but gold babies; Jist like in the story of Rumpelstiltskin. He were the clever wizard that helped a princess that was in distress. He helped her by spinnin' her straw inta gold so she could become a queen. For helpin' her the Queen said she would give ole Rumple her first born child. But she didn't keep her bargain and when he didn't get ta take the queens baby fer helpin' her, old Rumple was real mad. Story has it, though, that Ole Rumple never give up, so the Queen done hired a lawyer, which was real smart, even though she was still breaking her promise. Anyway she couldn't give up her baby. Well this lawyer was a magician too, so instead of a human baby, he called old rumple by name; his real name Rumpelstiltskin, and then he done made the Queen give Old Rumple a wallet. This wallet would turn two silver dollars inta a wad of paper money; Money babies and it still was legal tenderising."

The young lawyer nearly spat out his drink; the little gal had impressive an narrative ability and he was surprised at her basic understanding of the law and justice. _Good_, he thought _Kid's gonna need a lawyer one day fer sure_. She reminded him of his youngest sister, she was only nine, but could talk her way out of trouble. Most of the family would melt at her puppy dog expression or her lively enthusiasm, except for his mother; a wise women well aware of her daughters skill in using her cuteness and charm to her best advantage.

"Well, maybe this here wallet is old Rumpelstiltskin's money wallet. Wanna try and see iffin it can make gold," continued Alexandra.

"Yes," chorused the crowd.

Josh was beginning to feel a little on edge. They had made about forty dollars over the afternoon and felt Alexandra was pushing her luck. Oh, she was entertaining and all and for every dollar she made she gave a nickel or so back; letting the audience or punters, as Alex called them, win every now and again.

Josh wasn't the only one feeling they were pushing the limits of the crowd. The young lawyer had offered her a quarter for her first trick, but now was wondering if the little minx might of dug herself in a little deep with this latest trick. He watched from the bar and waited.

"Very well," said Alexandra. "All I need are two silver dollars."

"I have one!" said a tall miner standing at the other end of the bar.

"But I need two, sir, can't have a momma without a papa!" explained Alex, smiling at the crowd and revelling in their laughter.

The young lawyer stepped forward again and offered Alexandra a second silver dollar. "Here you go little lady. We'll go fifty/ fifty on the proceeds," he said to the miner.

Getting a nod from the two men, Alexandra placed the silver dollars in the wallet on either side of the fold. She closed the wallet and placed into the top hat. She tapped the hat once, twice, three times. " Wig Wham Wallamaloo-ooo " Alex herald, curling her tongue around the L's and elongating the O's and theatrically exaggerating the incantation. The hat started to rattle a little then stopped abruptly. Alexandra smiled.

"I reckon yer in fer a real surprise folks." She put her hand into the top hat and then announced, ""Abracadabra! and whipped out a large pair of ladies bloomers. "Ooops!" she squealed.

The entire crowd erupted with laughter. Well except for the tall miner, who seemed to be very unhappy to lose his last silver dollar.

"Hey you little..."

"Hey yourself sir; It was a trick, take it in good spirits man," laughed the young lawyer.

"No; she's a little thief, a con, a bunko artist. I've heard of them. She needs a good lickin' iffin yer ask me. Kid you better give me back my dollar or I'm callin' the sheriff!" bellowed the man and grabbed Alexandra by the arm.

Josh got nervous and started immediately to gather their props and hoping the man would see the humorous side of it, before they had to run. The young lawyer stepped forward again. "Take your hands off her." he turned and looked down at Alexandra. "Little Lady, I think you should give the man back his silver dollar... Now!" he warned scowling at her.

"I will iffin he'll let go my arm", she shouted.

The tall man, shook Alexandra. "I ain't doing nothing of the sort; let's get the sheriff to handle this", he bellowed, lifting Alex up, by her wide star studded collar, off the ground and glaring straight into her face.

Suddenly Josh, having bundled up everything in his arms moved forward and kicked the tall man in the shin, "Run, Alexandra, run!"

The tall man yelped, but did not let her go. Alexandra squirmed in his arms, but with no sign of her release, she grasped the boomers and shoved them over his head. Josh added another kick to the man's other shin. Alexandra was instantly dropped to the ground and both children took off in a flash.

Once again the crowd erupted with laughter as the tall miner fumbled around blindly; trying to get a large pair of ladies bloomers off his head. Meanwhile the young lawyer took off through the front doors of the saloon, intending to catch up with the two miscreants. He spotted them down the lane way between the stage depot and the Saloon, so he ran to the next lane and waited.

As Alexandra and Josh came running past, the young lawyer promptly scooped up the girl and held her tightly in his grasp.

Alexandra screamed and kicked with all her might, "Josh run, keep running," she yelled.

Josh did nothing of the sort. He stopped and turned around, "Let her go, mister. Here you can have the money." Josh held out the flour sack full of money they had worked all afternoon for.

"Are you crazy Josh; we done worked our ar...butts off for that. Mister let me go. You can have yer dollar back but you ain't gettin' it all. I need it real bad," begged Alexandra.

"Stop your kicking, little girl, and I might just listen to you."

Alexandra stopped kicking.

"Good, now I'm going to put you down, but you run off and I'll catch you again, and I might just take that man's advice and give you a whopping good spanking," he warned, before finally lowering her to the ground, but still holding tightly to her forearm. The young lawyer had to suppress his mirth at the expression on the child's face.

Alexandra scowled and screwed up her lips. "I ain't scared of no spanking. Why I get spanked all the time. Ain't a week go by that I don't get my backside blistered for some minor infruriment..."

"Infringement," he corrected, "And that doesn't surprise me at all," he laughed.

"Pont is I ain't scared of one, this here moneys too important. It's a matter of life and death, Mister."

"Well that's interesting and I'd be more than happy to listen to your story, but you nearly got yourselves into a very dangerous situation in there with your little con job."

"It weren't no con. We done entertained those folks going on near three hours. Iffin yer went to a theatre; a seat in the stalls would have cost yer three dollars, one in the front row woulda cost yer five. We done tried ta make things fair and square, but magic comes at a cost. We got overhangs yer know."

"Overheads."

"Yeah them; gotta take them inta account an all."

"So true, however I don't think that man was going to take that into account and I'm sure the sheriff wouldn't. Then what about your parents, do they know what you have been up to?" he asked.

"Well they might," offered Alexandra.

"Really? You wouldn't be telling some lies there would you? I'd say they don't know. I'd say they'd be wondering why you aren't in school. I'd say..."

"I said they MIGHT know, and well... they MIGHT not. Iffin you knowed, why'd ask me?"

"Because, I want to help. Now why do you need so much money?"

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?"

"Well, because, I'm a lawyer, and maybe I could help you figure all this out without you needing so much money."

"Yer are? Hey, you could help, jist like the Queens Lawyer. He sure sorted out that Rumpelstiltskin. Got him ta go away.

"Yeah and twas a bung wallet too-boot," added Josh.

I think it was more the lawyer called him by name. And the fact, Rumpelstiltskin was greedy.

"Sure was. Why he'd need a wallet when he could spin gold anyhow?" asked Josh.

"I made the wallet part up, Josh, though its kinda fitting under our circumcision." Alexandra answered in all seriousness.

The young Lawyer shook his head. "Well how about you tell me about these circumstances. He asked patiently."

Alex took a large mouthful of air. "Well you see; this bad man wanted ta hurt my momma. This bad man looked the same as another bad man that hurt my momma a long time ago. She though he was supposed ta be dead. This second bad man; he scared her so bad, that when Darcy Plummer surprised her in her dressing room, she thought he was the bad man, and so she shot Darcy with her gun, but she couldn't have because the bad man had her gun. But, the sheriff didn't know that at the time, so they put my momma in jail. They's was gonna hang her until my daddy came along and stopped them. Said she was crazy scared when she accidently shot Darcy Plummer. Anyway they put her in a jail hospital and my daddy's been tryin' ta peel her out. But, now this bad man has turned up here; the one that looks like the first bad man. He ain't a ghost like I first thought, cause my daddy says theres no such things. He's jist the first bad man's son, that's why he looks like him... Fooled my momma. His names Frank Garner- Hallett and he wants my share of the theatre that my momma left to me and Molly, but my daddy's in charge of it until I'm older. This bad man said he would shoot my daddy, iffin he didn't get what was his. I heard him say that to my momma a couple of days before they took my momma away... So when I seen the gun here in the sheriff's office, I done took it, so he couldn't shoot anyone , ceptin' that wasn't such a good idea, cause I ain't supposed ta play with guns and my daddy threatened ta take a switch to my bare bottom iffin I did, so I owned up to it jist this morning. Oh, I got spanked for it, but only two whacks with the switch. My daddy don't like ta smack me really, says it makes him sad, so I'll try not ta let him hafta use a switch on me ever again, cause well, my daddy deserves ta be happy and all... Then, I figured out another way ta get Frank Garner- Hallett ta leave town. I thought iffin I offered him a lot of money; say a hundred dollars, he will take the money and leave us alone. But, I need someone to offer him my terms, cause I ain't supposed ta be in town and my daddy don't want him ta know I'm here, because I done seen him threaten my momma when we lived at the Star and Garter. I'm a witness an all, and Frank Garner -Hallett; the bad man, won't like that. So iffin ya really want ta help, I'm happy to retract you..."

"Retain me."

"Retain you; that mean hire you ta do my biddin'?"

"It does."

"Okay then will ya do it, Mister? Will ya take this money to him and tell him ta go away now. Iffin he wants more, he can have it when I'm older and when my daddy lets me keep all of my birthday money."

The young lawyer looked at Alexandra, curiously. He'd managed to get the gist of the story, a story that sounded vaguely familiar... Star and Garter rang a bell. He looked at the little girl in front of him. "What did you say your momma's name was?"

"Katherine; Katherine De Foe, but that ain't my name. My names Alexandra Willameena Cartwright. That's my daddy's name; Adam..."

"Cartwright."

"Yep that's right, that's him, Mister," said Josh, confidant now the man was not going to hurt them or haul them off to Sherriff Coffee.

Alexandra nodded, and then smiled at the young lawyer. "What's your name? Iffin I'm retainin' yer, I should know yer name, and then we should spit and shake on it."

"Yeah, it's the cowboy's way of sealing a contract," explained Josh.

"Not a magicians' hey?" quipped the young lawyer as he tussled Josh's head. "Name's Jarrod... Jarrod Barkley," he said then spat on his palm and held it out to Alexandra, "Deal, Alexandra Willameena Cartwright."

Alexandra spat on her hand then took Jarrod's hand and shook it firmly. "How did you know who my daddy was?"

"Well your daddy's well known around the territory and your granddaddy, too. But, most of all, I know about your momma. I haven't been long out of Law school and your momma's case was discussed in some of the lectures I attended. They were discussing the defence of diminished responsibilities. Your daddy did a fine thing getting your momma's sentence reduced; it was ground breaking in criminal defence law."

"He did, and good thing too, Mr Barkley, cause momma might be even more diminishing now, and get pealed out of the jail and get ta go to a proper hospital where they can make her better. That's why this Garner Hallett fella can't stay. He can't hurt my daddy. There would be no one ta get my momma outta there. You got Kids? Do you know what's it's like ta be worried about yer folks, worried about not having them around; needin' them missin' them, even iffin they do spank yer when your only a little bit naughty?"

Jarrod Laughed." No I don't have children, but I have two younger brothers and one little sister. She's about your age."

"My age? I'm eleven! hec; there's a lotta years between you and yer sister then."

"A few yes. I have a younger brother, Nick he's seventeen. Audra is next she's eight..."

"I'm, E...LEVEN!"

"Yes, eleven, I beg your pardon. Audra is only eight and Eugene is six. There is a big gap, because my father went missing for a long time. We thought he was dead, but he came home. So I do know what it's like to worry about your folks."

"Good then you'll help me?"

"I will, but I don't think giving a bad man money is very clever. What say I go talk to the sheriff first? I have to see him over at the courthouse about two friends of mine. Then when I settle that, I'll go and talk to the sheriff and have him accompany me to see this Garner- Hallett. Do you know where he might be?"

"Ah Huh, He's staying at the Bucket of Blood, but yer can't tell the sheriff. I want ta pay him off."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alexandra."

"No, but you done shaked on it and yer spited on it, so yer can't break my deal, that's wrong ain't it... it's... it's client confidence."

"Client privilege or confidentiality, but I can only do my job within the confines of the law. My client can't ask me to something illegal."

"I ain't doing nothing Illegal."

"Look, I'll tell you what. I will still go and see the sheriff; I'm going there anyway to see the judge about my friends; my other clients. I won't mention you, but I'll bring up the case with him. You can meet up with me later. We can discuss the options from there."

"Okay then, I'll meet you at the bank, I'm supposed ta meet Marty and be there by 5 o'clock. I hafta deposit my birthday money. We still a bit short of the hundred dollars though; maybe the man can't count," Alexandra mused out loud.

"Worry about the money later. We may not need it at all. Now off you go, I'll meet you at 5 , at the bank."

Josh and Alexandra took off around the corner at lightning speed, nearly running into the finely dressed Frank Garner - Hallett, who had spotted the two children as he passed an alley near the Silver Dollar. He'd stopped and listened to the conversation from the corner, then quickly flattened himself out against the side of the building when the children bolted out passed him onto C Street.

Jarrod stood up and went to go back the way he came, when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes from the back of the alley way that lead to C Street. He moved slowly and when he came out he noticed a well-dressed man walking briskly down the boardwalk. The scene sat uneasy with him, so he continued to watch until the man entered the mercantile. Jarrod searched the area and spotted the courthouse, then took off in that direction, determined to meet up with Sheriff Coffee and the county judge. Hopefully he could kill two birds with one stone; get the Hunter brothers released on a bond and then get the sheriff to fill him on this Garner - Hallett feller. Hopefully he could stop Alexandra Willameena Cartwright from doing anything stupid; and be damned with client privilege and confidentiality... it didn't pertain to minors anyway... did It?"

~oOo~

Alexandra and Josh pulled up at the bank. "Josh you take all my props and stuff and head over ta Hop Lings. Tell him I'm at the bank. Tell Marty I'll meet her there."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want ta miss Mr Barkley. I better deposit my birthday money while I'm here too, in case I forget."

"Too bad, that extra twenty dollars would make it sixty, that's closer to a hundred than forty."

"Yeah, suppose I could not deposit the money…Tell Marty I already done my banking business when she arrives an all, that's if she asks."

"Thata a still be a big lie, Alexandra."

"Hmm, sorta, ceptin it is my money, so it ain't stealin'. Look; dad even give me the deposit slip. I could always deposit it later. We could do another concert and then replace what I used." Alexandra handed Josh the deposit slip, while she rummaged in their loot bag for the twenty dollars. "And, if Mr Barkley reckons we don't need the money after all, why I could deposit the whole lot, well half; you really earned the other half, Josh."

"Gee thanks, Alexandra. Hey Alex," said Josh as he stared at the deposit slip. "You sure this here is a deposit slip?"

"Sure it is, they use the same slips for deposits and withdrawals; you jist circle which one, put in the amount, and then my daddy signs it. He already filled it all out see..."Alexandra leant over and pointed to the draft Josh had in his hand.

"He filled in the amount, and signed it, Alex, but he didn't say whether it was a deposit or a withdrawal; you look."

Alexandra smiled at the validation of Josh's information. "Okay Josh, go tell Marty I will meet her here, instead of Hop Lings. The bank closes in half an hour anyways, 5 o'clock woulda been too late."

"Sure," said Josh, "Here better take your school books, too."

"Whew! Nearly forgot them; I'll need ta put that journal back. I didn't need the magic tricks after all. Still wouldn't mind reading it one day. Guess I'll have to wait until I'm more grown up for that too!" shrugged Alexandra.

Alexandra went into the bank and sat down at one of the tables. She grabbed a pencil from the container and simply circled the word; _withdrawal_ on the bank draft. Another twenty dollars, she thought, that would bring the purse up to eighty; just twenty more dollars was all she needed. Alex looked at the slip again; bit her lip thinking about what she saw written on that slip. _I only need a hundred_, she whispered to herself, _I'll put it back as soon as I can, I promise._ Alexandra then added another number to the amount to be withdrawn. She took a deep breath as she put the pencil back and then sat quietly for ten minutes.

As the bank started to clear of customers and the tellers were getting ready to close for the day, Alexandra made her way to the counter.

"Why hello, Alexandra," greeted Millie Dawson. "You come to do some banking with us today?"

"Yes Ma'am. My daddy's fiancé was supposed ta meet me here, but I reckon she's running late. I gotta deposit these coins and take out this paper money from my trust account. The one my daddy's in charge of," explained Alexandra.

"Oh, have you got a signed bank draft, Alexandra?"

"Yes ma'am," Alexandra handed over the sack of money and the withdrawal draft.

"Okay, then. We should have both a deposit draft and withdrawal draft, but seeing the withdrawal one is signed it should be fine." Millie deposited the coins on the counter and counted them putting them in stacks of ten. She then wrote out a deposit draft for sixty dollars. Next she grabbed a bundle of ten dollar notes.

"Could I have all one dollar notes, Ma'am," asked Alex.

"Sure, Alexandra, You've been saving up a bit, I see."

"Yes Ma'am. My daddy said fer every dollar I saved he would give me another. So I'm gonna surprise him now."

"Oh you going to buy him a present?".

"A surprise, Yes ma'am, I hope."

"Okay then lets count this out." Millie counted out ten dollar bills, when she got to twelve piles, she announced; "Well then, I 'count one hundred and twenty dollars, would you agree Alexandra?"

"I would," smiled Alex.

"Yes that's exactly double. Here's your Money and your receipt with a balance of your account. Be sure to give that to your daddy," instructed the teller.

"Oh I will. Miss Dawson, can I put money into this account anytime I want?"

"Yes Alexandra you can, but only your daddy can withdraw it; he has to sign for you until you are old enough."

"Okay, thank you Ma'am. I'll jist go and wait outside for Miss Marty."

Alexandra smiled as she walked out of the bank and stood on the boardwalk. She looked down at the receipt in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the account balance. She had been feeling a little guilty about the money, and the deception, even though it was her money, but when she saw how much money was in her trust account, she wondered why her daddy just didn't pay the bad man off. She didn't want all this money, not if it meant the people she loved were in danger. However, there was not much she could do about it at this point, but she vowed that when she was older she would use her money to help people. She picked up her school books and slipped the receipt into her reader, then caressed her mother's journal. "Yes Momma when I get older, I'll get to do a lot of good things. I hope I make yer proud," she whispered.

~oOo~

Frank Garner- Hallett had watched the youngsters from the window of Sam Potter's store. He'd recognised the little girl immediately. Katherine De Foe's daughter hadn't grown that much over the last eighteen months, but she looked happy, healthy and full of energy. A pang of jealously came over him. He had not been so lucky; the illegitimate son of Frank Hallett and it grated on him as he watched her go into the bank alone, before he made his move. He waited in the shadows of an alley way just two doors up from the bank, intending to snatch the kid as she walked past. The kid obviously knew too much and he needed her out of the picture. He'd spent the last hour thinking about hiding her for a couple of days, until he got the money from her father and then he'd take off. Trouble was he couldn't let them find her, so he'd help out with the search of a lost child, pretending to be a concerned citizen. If he didn't he'd be on the run forever with no money what so ever. Deep down though he'd preferred if the kid was permanently out of the way. He stood there mulling his options over, trying to quell his envy and self pity and focus on not making the situation worse for himself by overacting or panicking. However, his self loathing won out _... Damn Kid why didn't she get sent away, why would Adam Cartwright want his bastard kid around reminding him that he made a big mistake, causing embarrassment and leaving a black mark on his reputation. Why couldn't Adam Cartwright have been like his father, too interested in making money to even care about the women he'd impregnated? He was entitled to that theatre, not Adam Cartwright, not Katherine De foe, and not that kid; a bastard kid just like himself._

Alexandra stepped back into the shadows also, when she spotted her father go into Sheriff Roy's office with another man she didn't recognise. She stepped back into the light when she saw Roy leading the Hunter brothers and Mr Barkley from the courthouse and then cross the street.

Jarrod Barkley stopped in the middle of the street with Roy and his Clients and waved at the little girl, then winked. Before he moved in her direction, he muttered something into Roy's ear. The sheriff nodded and Mr Barkley tipped his hat in salutation to the lawman.

_So those are his friends_ ; _Ted and Jack_, thought Alexandra. _I knowed he was a good lawyer_. Alexandra smiled, hoping that the scene she just witnessed meant that Mister Barkley was going to speak to the sheriff. She would have time to meet up with Marty and hopefully catch up with Mr Barkley after he finished at Roys.

"Alexandra!" a cry was heard above the noise of the busy street. Alex looked up to see Marty running towards her.

Alexandra swung her book stack over her shoulder and ran to meet Marty, when all of a sudden time seemed to slow down. Marty was saying something, but a loud bang was drowning her words out. Then Alex felt herself falling; falling so, so, so, slowly. She looked up and saw that Marty was screaming. Then slowly, from the corner of her eye, Ted Hunter was there, appearing gradually at her left and pushing Marty towards her, yelling, "Heyyyy kidddd, Getttt Dowwwnnnnn…" Another BANG…Another BANG… And then… pain… and a heaviness that pushed her into the ground and into unconsciousness.

**TBC Chapter 21. Angels With Real Dirty Faces.**

**A.N**. A bit of trivia...So who guessed who the young traveller/lawyer was. Like I said just a cameo cross over, I thought Jarrod Barkley would be a very fitting character to represent Alexandra. The Big Valley time lines are my own, they are six - ten years out really, but If Tom Barkley dies in 1870. Heath turns up in 1876 age 24. Jarrod was supposed to be only 32, which meant if my story was set in 1860, then he would have only been 18. He was then supposed to have lead a group of soldiers during the civil war, at what 22? and Heath a prisoner of war... at 10, so for my story... Jarrod is 22 in 1860, but then I'm not as good as Alexandra at math.

Well **Lajoci**, true to her word has kept this rolling. Thanks for all the reviews, too. I had a great PM from Nevadagirl, suggesting I should put all these pieces together now, so I will try to insert a linear narrative on Katherine's and Alex backstory in the next chapter. I've just been waiting for someone Adam could tell the whole story to.

A shout out to Jan guest too, I think you should sign up on the site. It's safe, and you will get alerts for your favourite stories, plus we all get to thank you in person for your reviews. thanks for taking the time to leave them all.

I'm on Holidays for two weeks and am going away. There are chapters being betaed, but I don't know how good my internet access is going to be, so you might not get any more chapters until the 13th of April.

Finally, sorry for the long A.N.


	21. Angels With Real Dirty Faces

**Guns and Switches.**

**Previously; **

Alexandra swung her book stack over her shoulder and ran to meet Marty, when all of a sudden time seemed to slow down. Marty was saying something, but a loud bang was drowning her words out. Then Alex felt herself falling; falling so, so, so, slowly. She looked up and saw that Marty was screaming. Then slowly, from the corner of her eye, Ted Hunter was there, appearing gradually at her left and pushing Marty towards her, yelling, "Heyyyy kidddd, Getttt Dowwwnnnnn…" Another BANG…Another BANG… And then… pain… and a heaviness that pushed her into the ground and into unconsciousness.

**Chapter 21: Angels With Real Dirty Faces.**

Adam heard the commotion from the sheriff's office. He ran, busting through the big old weathered double doors, with Clem Foster close behind. He stalled for a moment, one the porch, trying to comprehend the scene he saw in the middle if C Street. There in the dusty street were a clump of bodies with town's people running towards them from everywhere.

Adam slowly swung his head around, and saw Roy running towards the crowd that was gathering with Jack Hunter yelling. "Tedddyy!" The distraught pitched sound muffled the yells and angry curses that came from Frank Garner - Hallet as a young smartly dressed man took his arm and led him, bleeding from what looked like a shoulder wound, towards the jail and Clem.

Then Adam saw it; Alexandra's book stack lying beside the crumpled forms and the commotion. Josh suddenly flew by running, yelling her name; "Alex, Alex …"

Adam's heart threatened to crush his ribs, as he ran and pushed his way through the crowd.

Young Jack Hunter, Ted's brother, arrived before anyone, almost tracing his fallen brother's footsteps. He collapsed to the street floor, "Ted, Ted," he yelled, ready to turn his brother over.

"Don't move him," ordered Roy, "nobody move nobody," he added with a hint of desperation. Ted lay face down in the dirt, a bullet wound bleeding from his lower back. Underneath his, Marty's lower body was trapped. She groaned slightly before passing out. Roy spotted a nasty gash on her head. Ensnared under her was Alexandra. Marty's arms were stretched wide as she hugged Alexandra's waist. Marty had got to her just after a shot had sent the child flying forward, then Ted tackled them both to the ground.

Alexandra whimpered as she came out of a winded state. " Mmm...arty?...Hurtttt."

Adam dropped to the ground in between Alexandra and Marty. "I'm here, Alexandra; its daddy. Alex, baby, what..."

"Adam don't move her, Ted's in a bad way. You move either of them, and jostle Ted, ould make everything worse, " explained Roy. He spotted Josh, who looked as pale as a sheet. " Josh, go get Doc Martin," he ordered.

Josh stunned with fear, didn't move.

"Josh Thompson, git the doc. Boy we need ya help. Go fast."

Josh's eyes lit up and he took off, dropping his pile of bags next to Alexandra's flour sack and book stack.

Adam grabbed Alexandra's hand, and then felt Marty's head. He probed further down her neck and could feel the pulse of her main artery there. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding, knowing that the two most precious things in his life right now were alive.

"Daddy", mumbled Alexandra, I… hurttt," she groaned.

"Okay, baby; keep still". Adam checked her back and arms for wounds and found none except for a few scratches. However, he noted, her arm lay at an unusual angle from the shoulder, sunken and slightly twisted. The rest of her body was still hidden by Marty's body and tight grasp. "You look okay Alexandra, but your shoulder is hurt. Try to keep still until we can move you. Are you hurting anywhere else; baby are you bleeding anywhere? "

Alex turned her dirt stained face to the side and looked at Adam. "Don't know… Owe, my shoulder hurts real bad. Someone done pushed me over daddy. I think Marty did. "

"No darling, no one pushed you."

"Can't move my legs, there's somethin ... on them."

"Yes, Marty's on them; just stay still. You can move your head nothing else yet, Okay."

"Okay, dad, but iffin Marty didn't push me, why is she lying on my legs?"

"Shhh, now, just stay still, Alexandra."

Adam moved to Marty, she was breathing but was bleeding from the cut on her forehead. Adam pulled out his clean handkerchief, and went to compress the wound. Marty flinched slightly at his touch. He leaned down and whispered, "Shh Marty, darling, it's okay, it's me Adam, don't move for a bit."

"Adam... Alexandra, shooting..."

"Shhh, shhhh, I know, Alexandra is alright; She's alright," soothed Adam.

"Thank God," whispered Marty before fading to silence again.

Doc Martin arrived, followed by Hoss and Joe, who had heard the commotion from the Bucket Of Blood. They ran to Adams side.

" Look out the way people; let me in," said Paul. He knelt down beside Ted Hunter, who had also started to come to. "Don't move son, you have a bullet wound in your back. We need to get a good look at it. You move ... it could... Just don't move. What happened here?" he asked.

"Seems someone's taken a shot at my brother," yelled Jack. "What he' do to anyone?"

"It wasn't Ted they were after," stated Jarrod Barkley, who had now appeared on the scene." I think Garner- Hallett was trying to shoot Alexandra."

Adam's head shot up, fury trouncing his features, "What! How do you know my daughter and Garner- Hallett, who..."

"He can tell you all that later," snapped Paul Martin "We've got to get this feller to my surgery. I want Alex and Marty there too. But, first we've got move Ted here real careful. Hoss go get me Horace Weldings' single long wheel barrow; the one he uses..."

"I know the one Doc," said Hoss, immediately attuned to the doctors reasons. He headed off to Weldings funeral home to grab the wheelbarrow and the long board the man used as a stretcher to transport bodies to his morgue.

Doctor Martin continued to issue instructions. "Little Joe, go fetch Dawnie- Marie Potter for me. I'm going to need some extra hands here when we get everyone back to the surgery. The rest of you people I'd appreciate it if you'd step back; and get off this street before anyone else gets hurt."

"What about my brother doc, is he..."

"Boy, I can't tell you a lot, right now, best you just try and calm yourself. Your brother... "

"He's right Jack... I'm alive... just..." stirred and mumbled Ted.

"I'm here Ted," said Jarrod, " I'll keep Jack with me. Come on Jack lets stand out of the way."

"Out of the way, Folks, please," yelled Hoss as he came through with the wheelbarrow.

"That's right folks move along here now," said Roy, shuffling the crowd away. He moved towards Jarrod Barkley. "You say you saw Garner- Hallett take a shot at Alexandra?" he asked.

"Yes Sherriff. Clem Foster has him over at the jail. I shot him just before he could take another shot at Alexandra. At the moment he's claiming he fired at what he thought was a prisoner trying to escape your custody. But, Ted, like me, didn't move until the first shot was fired. I don't think it will take much to discredit his claim."

"Thank you, Mr Barkley, you have a good eye and a quick hand. Though, I have a few questions for you. When you're done here, Mr Barkley, I'd appreciate it if you'd come back to my office. Young Jack here's supposed to go back to his cell while the paperwork's done on him and his brothers community service order, but..."

"I don't think that would be wise Sheriff, not with Garner- Hallett in the cell next to him. Young Jack here isn't going anywhere, and Ted..."

"Let me finish ya young wipper snapper, I was jist goin ta suggest you find him someplace else, besides, I think Teds just done a life time community service for this town, not jist for little Alexandra. I just want you over at my office to make a statement, and witness anything I got to say to Garner-Hallett; Man's gotta answer for everything, he won't be turning this around on my watch," groused Roy, letting anger fuel his concern.

"Sorry Sheriff. Garner Hallett is wounded too, though..."

"Iffin he needs doctorin' I'll fix it. Doc Martins got enough on his plate."

"I better get there, then," said Jarrod, "Though I'm a mind to take my time."

"Yup, know how yer feel, but yer better git there soon; no tellin' ya what I feel like doing ta there feller. Taking pot shots at a ten year old..."

"Eleven," said Jarrod, remembering Aexandra's indiganation earlier that day; trying for a bit of humour to quell his own anger.

Roy moved off towards his office, still shuffling onlookers out of the way. Jarrod and Jack turned their attention back towards the doctor, amazed at the man's calm presence and co-ordination of a delicate situation.

Paul snapped his head up at the group in front f him. "Right, now everybody listen. Dawnie; get back to the surgery and prepare the operating table. We'll move Ted in there first. Set Marty and Alexandra up in the examination room. No one in the waiting room except immediate family."

Dawn Potter took off immediately, wishing Marty was there to help her. She had only been working with her and Paul for a month, but now everything she had learnt would be put to test; including following instructions without delay.

"Hoss, get the long board ready. I want you to slide it between Marty and Ted; from the side, now. Joe, you get ready to pull Alex out. Pull her forward from under her arms, wait for my mark. Adam, you get Marty. You need to do the same thing; grab her under her arms and pull her diagonal across Alex, as Joe pulls her away. As they come away from under Ted's body, Hoss, I want you to get the long board under ; Slide it in while they are pulling the girls out. I want it smooth as spreading butter. Ready everyone?"

Hoss Adam and Joe all got into position, and gently carried out the first lot of instructions.

"Now on my mark, Joe and Adam pull, Hoss you slide... Ready; one, two, three, Go!"

The three men carried out the movements like a well oiled machine, as Doc Martin held Ted Hunters legs. Alexandra screamed when Joe pulled her forward, and Marty held her breath as Adam dragged her toward him, and then within seconds Joe had a crying Alexandra in his arms, Adam, sitting on the ground, with Marty in his lap and Ted Hunter laying face down on a hard board.

"Good, Hoss, Jack," called Doctor Martin, "Now, lift the board real gentle and slide it on the wheel barrow. Drive it down the street, not the bumpy board walk and take it up the ramp on the side of my porch. We want to move him, but slow and avoid all bumps; you clear?"

"Yes Doctor," chorused both young men.

Jarrod admired the doctors foresight, Jack had calmed considerably having something to do, and something to concentrate on. He watched the boys move off slowly and then watched Adam support Marty, still a little groggy, while she stood up. With the ability to now move, Marty had been able to get some fresh air into her lungs, instead of the dust of C Street. Adam helped her stand then lifted her and cradled her back into his arms. She rested her dirty face against his strong chest, before carrying her towards the doctor's office. Joe, murmuring, "It'll be okay, Squirt," fell in step beside him with a similar dirty faced Alexandra, now crying softly as she nursed her sore arm, but safe in his.

Jarrod watched them pass. Deciding to go to the sheriff's office, he stopped when he saw Josh's lone figure. Josh, you live very far?" He asked gently.

"No sir, just a block away. What do I do about Alexandra's things?" asked the bewildered little boy.

Jarrod looked down. He picked up the flour sack and opened it up and saw the money.

"That's the money for that bad guy" Josh said quietly.

"Boy, this is a haul," said Jarrod.

"You gonna give it to him like Alex wants you to?"

"No, I'm not. He doesn't deserve this money."

"No he don't! He don't care about shootin' anyone, don't reckon a hundred dollars means anything to him, either."

"That's right, Josh. I'll give Alexandra back her money. Why don't you take her other things home with you and you can return them to her when she's well."

"Good Idea," said Josh as he picked up the prop bag while Jarrod picked up her tethered book stack.

Jarrod hesitated before handing it over, noticing the bullet hole in a brown leather journal. "Josh I think I should keep this too. I think the sheriff might need to see it."

"Oh I don't know Mr Barkley, that's Alexandra's ma's journal. It's locked. She was hoping ta find some magic in it; you know for our act, but we couldn't open it. I think Alex was supposed ta put it back, she'll be in for it iffin her dad finds out."

"Well it's not locked now, it looks like it saved Alexandra's life." he said noticing the bullet hole in the back. "I think the lock broke when it landed." Jarrod untethered the journal and flicked through the pages. Almost three quarters of the book had writing on them, the last fifty pages or so were blank. Jarrod didn't stop to read any of the entries, feeling it was wrong to invade the woman's personal thoughts and memories. He closed the book and poked his finger through the hole, stopping when he came to the end of a bullet casing wedged in there. He opened it up, some twenty pages in the bullet was stuck. Jarrod left it there and looked at writing on the page. The middle of the book was empty but, this one towards the back had one full page of writing, but just a few sentences; then one written over and over. Jarrod read them and smiled; '_magic.' _He whispered. "You believe in fate, Josh?" he then asked.

"Don't know what that is, sir," frowned Josh.

"You believe in God, in miracles?" Jarrod expanded.

"Yea," nodded a wide eyed Josh.

"Well the fact that this book took a bullet and saved Alex was a miracle; divine intervention, now with it being unlocked it's a miracle too: another divine message. And I bet it would help keep that bad man from ever hurting anyone again."

"Reckon that's a lot better than havin' to take a lickin. I reckon Alexandra will feel that way too. After all that's why she retracted you an all. You are her lawyer, so I guess you supposed ta do what's best."

"That I am Josh."

Jarrod ruffled the boys hair, "You best get home now. I'll let you know how Alexandra is. I think she's going to be fine though; a few scratches and a bit sore that's all."

Josh smiled with relief. "Thanks Mr Barkley. You tell Alex I'll look after these here props real good," he promised before heading off towards his home.

Jarrod Barkley walked to the sheriff's office, a flour sack in one hand and a brown leather journal in the other. He just hoped Sherriff Coffee hadn't killed Garner - Hallett before he could talk to him. Jarrod Barkley was determined before this day was through he would have a confession out of the man.

~oOo~

Over at Doc Martin's office, the place was busy, but, with the number of injured patients, it should have been pandemonium, Despite the hectic atmosphere, there was a feeling of control and comfort.. Hoss and Jack took Ted straight into the small room Paul used for surgery. Dawn Marie had prepared the room, and Doctor Paul continued to examine Ted.

He came out moments later to find Adam had laid Marty down on the examination table and had covered her with a blanket. Little Joe still had a squirming Alexandra in his arms, and had taken a seat next to Marty's bed.

"Dawn I'm going to operate on Ted. Hoss, I could use your help, I need to cut his clothes off. Adam,; how's Marty?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," mumbled Marty, "It's just my head, I hit it on Alexandra heel, I think; when Ted pushed me to the groundout of the line of fire."

"Let me look," commanded Paul. He peeled the makeshift bandage away and sat a leather head strap on his head; the strap had a round mirror with a hole in the middle, that was attached to it and he used this to take a closer look at Marty's laceration. "It could do with a clean. It's a nasty gash and needs a few stitches. Dawn can do this, now, while I prepare Ted?"

Paul stood up and looked at both Marty and Alex, "They could both do with a bit of clean. I think they are covered with half of C Street. But they are, okay Adam."

Adam choked back his relief and emotions with a chuckle. "My Angels with dirty faces, Paul. I'm very lucky that they weren't both killed."

"Yes angels with very dirty faces," said Paul.

Alexandra leant forward still nursing her arm."What's happened to Mr Ted, Doctor, what..."

Jack stood up and sided up to the doctor with pleading eyes. "Can you get the bullet out?"

"Yes, I can, young man, but it's in a dangerous position and he's lost a lot of blood. I've stopped the bleeding for the most part, but I may need to give him some extra blood; it's called a transfusion. Are you a full biological sibling?" asked Paul.

"Huh?"

"He means; is Ted your full brother; same Ma and Pa?" explained Hoss.

"Yes sir," nodded Jack.

"Good, stay close by son. The bullet is not too far in, but it's pressing on a nerve close to his back. We were wise to move him slowly. If the bullet had shifted it could have severed his spinal cord, but the nerve damage and the build up of some internal bleeding is compromising the circulation to his right leg. I need to operate now; otherwise he may lose his leg." Paul Martin laid his gentle hand on Jack shoulder and squeezed. "Jack it's a tricky operation, but I don't have many options."

"You do what you need to Doc, I'll be here."

"Good lad."

"Now Alexandra," Paul leant down. "Let's have a quick look at you. Where does it hurt"

"My shoulder hurts real bad."

"Hmm , can I touch it please?"

"No, it hurts when ya touch it, jist leave it alone," scowled Alexandra.

"Well, with the way you're holding your arm..."

"It ain't my arm; it's up here," said Alex, pointing to her shoulder, "but don't touch it" she warned. again.

"Alexandra, it's either broken or dislocated; either way I need to look at it," He stated then looked to Adam for some parental support; he really didn't have a lot of time for bedside manners. "Adam?"

"Alexandra, let Doctor Paul look at your shoulder, now, he needs to help Marty and Ted too."

"Well then he can help them first and me after, daddy, it hurts too much."

"Alex take your hand away and let me at least look at it. I won't touch it," huffed Paul. Alexandra moved her hand. "It's slightly distorted. Joe, Adam I will need you to undress her. We will have a better look then.

Dawn Marie returned with a suture tray; some cat gut, a hooked needle and iodine. "Thanks, Dawnie; do you think you can do like Marty showed you last week and put some stiches in Marty's head there?" asked Paul.

Dawn Marie Potter paled a little but nodded, "Ahh yes."

"You'll be fine, Dawn, I'll help," offered Marty.

"You'll keep still and lie back down, you'll have a concussion as well," admonished Paul Martin. "Adam you can help, keep that woman of yours behaving. Hoss, I need you in here for a moment. I'll need help with Ted; preparing him for surgery. Then Dawn can help with the rest. Bring those shears we' going to have to cut his clothes off him. Jack, why don't you go see if you can round up some fresh clothes for your brother, a clean night shirt,if he's got one. Then get straight back here."

"But what about, Ted, please, I don't want to leave him."

"You'll be back in plenty of time, and Ted will need that shirt after I finish operating on him."

"Okay,sir." Jack took off, fighting his tears of worry. He headed to the only place he knew in Virginia City; the jail. The sheriff had their only few possesions locked up there. Jarrod Barkley was there and would want to know about Ted. He'd also know what to do, in case something happened to his brother, in case... Jack scrubbed at his face, trying to erase the what if's out of his mind, and ran the rest of the way up C street towards the sheriifs office. He just wanted to find what was needed and then get back to the doctors office.

~oOo~

Hoss and Paul went back into the surgery, while Dawn cleaned Marty's wound.

"Do you have a headache, Marty? " asked Adam.

"A little," said Marty rubbing her temple.

"Okay, Marty," said Dawn, "I think two stiches will do it."

Dawnie held up a needle and thread.

"You goanna sew up Marty head like a grain bag," asked Alexandra.

"Yep sweetheart, they are. You just sit there and then when she's done Joe and I will help you. Okay," suggested Adam.

Alexandra squeezed her eyes shit when she saw Dawn Marie Potter put the needle in Marty's skin. Adam held onto Marty's hand tightly as she sucked in a tight breath. "Okay that's one," said Dawn, "Have a rest Marty."

"No get the next one in quick, while you can, Okay?"

Adam moved his face so it was in front of Marty, but not in the way of Dawn's procedure. "I have yet to thank you Miss Strawn; you saved Alexandra's life." Adam kissed his finger and placed it gently on her lips. " Marty smiled. "Don't smile Marty; your forehead scrunches up and I'm only through on one side," said Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn, great job; I hardly... OWEwww... jesshsh felt it... the first time."

"Sorry Marty you've got a tough skull, but it's done; just tying them off."

Adam rubbed Marty's hand as Dawn finished by wiping the wound over again with some Iodine.

" I'll need to bandage it, Marty."

"Do you remember what happened, Marty?" asked Adam, while Dawn collected a fresh roll of cotton bandage. " You are very lucky you weren't shot."

"Not all of it. I remember I went to get Alexandra from Hop Lings, but she wasn't there. I panicked a little because I was running late, I'm sorry Adam, this would never had..."

"Shhh… No, do not blame yourself," he said kissing her hands that were clasped tightly in his big ones. "What happened then?"

"Then I saw Alexandra standing in front of the bank. I knew you didn't want her in town alone, so I called out to her. Both of us ran towards each other. Then I heard a loud bang, it was a gunshot and Alex was falling. I remember just wanting to get to her, I lunged, flew, ran, who knows, next thing Ted is yelling to get down and thud; I hit the ground landing on top of Alexandra. I heard another shot just before that, but it all felt like an echo... like everything was going really slowly. "

Dawn finished securing the bandage around Marty's head.

"You did good, Dawn, real good," encouraged Marty.

Hoss came out of the surgery room with Ted's soiled clothes. "Doctor Paul is ready for you, Miss Dawn, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No Hoss, but stay, If you can. We may need help to move Ted again later."

"Sure Ma'am."

"Miss Marty did it hurt bad,?" asked Alexandra.

"No, well a little, but now it's over and it feels fine. Do you want me to help you with your dress?"

"No!" said Adam, "Paul said you are to stay still."

"Okay grouchy," snapped Marty making Alexandra giggle.

Adam smiled, and kissed Marty on the lips. "Keep still," he warned, then turned around to Alexandra. "Well you can't be in too much pain if you can giggle," he said.

"It only hurts when I move it, dad or someone touches it. I don't want anybody ta touch it."

"Joe, give her to me," requested Adam. Adam Picked her up gently and waited for Joe to vacate the chair. He then stood her up on its seat. . "Okay can you stand there?"

"Yes, but daddy don't touch my arm, please don't touch it."

"Calm down sweetheart," soothed Adam then turned to Little Joe. "Joe, I want you to head home; tell Pa what's happened and where we are. Most likely we'll be here all night, but..."

"I ain't goin until I knowed Ted is alright, Dad," panicked Alexandra. '"Teds got shot... who shot him dad? Was it that bad man. I told you... you shoulda done paid him off, I w..."

"Alexandra, enough," warned Adam as he patted her lightly on the backside." I know your arm is hurting and you are worried about Ted, but I need you to be quiet and rest. I promise that we won't leave here until we know how Ted is doing." Adam looked over at Joe, "Joe Just tell pa everything; makes sure he knows we're alright."

Joe nodded and headed out the door, as Adam started to help Alexandra undress. "We need to get your dress off so the doctor can look closer at your shoulder. "

"It's gonna hurt!"

"It might, but you saw how brave Marty was and Ted, you'd be helping if you let us do it."

"We will start on you good side first, Pumkin, Ole Hoss can help," said Hoss.

"So, Alexandra why weren't you at Hop Lings. What were you doing in town that early?" asked Adam interested in distracting the child as well as getting a clearer understanding of the events that lead their present circumstances.

"Huh?" exclaimed Alexandra, as her father carefully turned her around so they could get at the back of her dress.

"You heard me. Explain please!"

"I can't daddy, I'm consecrating on how much my arm is hurtin' me, and so should you?" she frowned.

"Alexandra, I am concentrating; on both. Why don't you just tell me right from the start? I dropped you at school and..."

"Then I went ta school. Marty was late, so I went to the bank and deposited some money, then saw Marty and then someone done shot at us."

"Hop Ling didn't see you Alexandra. I went to the school and you weren't there either. Mrs. Wilburns had taken over the afternoon classes. She said you and Josh were missed during afternoon roll call." expanded Marty.

"Ohhh? You sure she just didn't see us; I don't recall her callin' our names, there's lots of children. She couldn't have remembered anyone that didn't answer her, cause they weren't there so she must have seen us to remember that we weren't there. Don't make sense someone missing someone that ain't there, so we must have been there, she must not a seen us is all."

Marty squeezed her eyes and aimed them at Alexandra's the profile. Alexandra looked the other way. "She missed you not being there, because, she had another pair of Bl... item of clothing taken from her clothes line early this morning. And seeing that your Tree House Gang were responsible for the last theft of her... item, she was going to ask you or Josh about it. But neither of you were there for her to ask."

Alexandra held onto her arm, hardly aware that her Uncle had slid the dress off her good side. She jiggled her leg and looked back at Marty pleading for her, to not say another word. "Gee Marty she told you all that, no wonder you was late meeting me at Hop Lings; ya wasted a lot of time talking ta that old gossiping sticky nose big bu..."

Adam seized the moment before Alex could waffle on. "Alexandra, where were you all afternoon? Ted and Jack's lawyer also knew you; knew Garner- Hallett; he shot the man when he tried to fire again."

"He did. Good. That is one very bad man. I told ya, dad. See he did shoot Ted. He woulda shot you too."

"And, you Alexandra, you should not have been in town." growled Adam.

"Owwwww... Jiminy Jehoshaphat !" Uncle Hoss." yelled Alexandra when Hoss moved her arm slightly so that he could pull the sleeve from it. "That hurt bad, Uncle Hoss; don't do it no more!" said Alexandra, stamping her foot, as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Gonna hafta sweetheart, but it won't be so bad, this time, your three petticoats don't have long sleeves. Let's see iffin we can get all three off at once." said Hoss.

Alexandra shook her head, and sniffled as Adam quickly undid the back yokes of her petticoats, then slid each shoulder strap over her good arm. He nodded to Hoss when all three were done, then asked. "Alexandra, I will ask this only once, and I want a truthful answer. Where were this afternoon when you should have been in school and how does Mr Barkley know you?"

"But, I'm gonna be in big trouble, Dad."

"You are already, we need to sort this out and I need the truth. Start talking!"

Alexandra turned away, not able to face her father. "Okay dad, but it won't be easy ta understand, cause my thinkin is off cause my arm hurts bad and I can only use one arm ta explain."

Marty tried to stifle a giggle. Adam glared at her, and was thankful Joe wasn't here. That's all Alexandra needed; an audience to play up to. Adam held up his hand cueing Hoss to wait, until the child started to talk. Adam was pretty confident; that Alex, while trying to save her hide, was going to be oblivious to the sudden jab of pain she was going to feel when Hoss removed the last of her petticoats.

" Me and Josh met Mr Barkley at the Silver Dollar. We was doing my act there; The little darling of Nevada; Mah Lady Star. I performed a song and magic act I done learned a long time ago. I sang_ Old Tom Cat. Meough, meough, meough_, and did the shell game trick and then pulled lots of stuff outta my hat. It was Grandpa's ole opre hat that weren't no good anymore cause Jasper put a hole in it and laid her eggs in it; real regular too, since she didn't hafta share a nest with them other snobby hens. They jealous of her red plumes, I reckon. Anyway me and Josh were trying to make enough money to... well we was making enough money, so I could give to that nasty Mr. Garner-Hallett, so he would go away, and never come back. We retracted the professional services of Mr Barkley; he's a lawyer. I was going ta give him the money to take to that nasty man and tell him to get out of town, and to GO TO HE... OWWLLLEEE; Uncle Hoss you done caught me unawares." She grabbed her arm and turned her body away from her uncle, who had finally removed all her petticoats, and buried her head in her father's chest. "You tricked me, AGAIN!" She mumbled loudly before she burst into tears with the pain.

"I'm sorry Pumkin' but we need ta have a look at this shoulder," apologized Hoss. "It don't look broken," he said, "What do reckon, Adam?"

"No, it's not broken, just dislocated."

Alex pushed back with her good arm, and stood on the chair dressed only in her cotton bloomers and chemise, before pulling her bad arm against her; held protectively by her good one. She met her father's eyes; face to face and then glared at him and then her uncle. "How do you know; you ain't a doctor, dad, neither are you, Uncle Hoss; jist leave it ta Doctor Paul for when he comes back," she scowled stamping her stocking clad feet on the chair seat, sending one them pooling below her knee.

"Alexandra, I'm getting a little tired of your sass. I know it hurts, but Uncle Hoss and I have seen many a broken bone, leg, cuts and bullet wounds out on the trail, and we are pretty sure..."

"But..." Alex tried.

"And while in normal circumstances, I would wait for Doctor Paul, but, he's very busy with Ted right now. It's a very dangerous operation, you heard him say that. We shouldn't wait to pop your shoulder back in, it's only going to stretch your ligaments and be more painful when we do."

"Is it my fault, dad, that Teds hurt so bad, he's gonna be alright isn't he?"Alex threw herself into her father's chest again and buried her head, crying.

Adam picked her up, and cradled her close, where she tucked her wounded arm in between her father's chest and her own. Adam held her and rocked her, patting her back gently. "You should not have been in town Alexandra and you shouldn't have skipped school, or even thought of such a dangerous plan, paying Garner- Hallett off, and you and I will be having a very serious discussion about all of that… But it is not your fault that Garner- Hallett is a bad man and shot Ted. Now we have to help everyone get fixed up, so your shoulder…"

"No dad, its gonna hurt, it's okay here it feels real good, honest," pleaded Alexandra as she tucked herself into Adams chest.

"You Know Alex, Doctor Paul might have to give you some special medicine..." said Marty who had been listening from the bed. She too could now see Alexandra's shoulder and was also sure that it was only dislocated. She still felt a little woozy from her head wound, but tried to help the boys convince the child to let her father and Uncle re- locate the shoulder, "Yucky medicine," she disclosed.

"Don't care," pouted a sniffling Alex.

All the time Adam made soothing sounds, he turned and patted and rocked Alexandra, trying to convince Alex that they needed to relocate her shoulder joint. Hoss looked at him over Alexandra's mop of curls, and twirled his finger, in the air; telling him to keep turning. Then he mimed where Adam should place Alex's arm.

Adam blinked his eyes at Hoss, indicating he understood. "Your arm feel comfortable there, Alex?" he asked, "It's not getting squashed, here why don't you rest your hand on your good shoulder, give that other one a rest."

"Okay daddy." Alexandra lifted her arm slowly and placed it on her good shoulder, so that it crossed her chest, "Ow, Ow, Ow," she whimpered. "No more; no more moving it now, dad."

Adam searched both Hoss and Marty's approval at the position. Hoss nodded as did Marty from her propped up position from the examination table.

"Okay stay close to me then, Alexandra."

Alex leant her head on Adam's opposite shoulder, while Hoss moved in closer. "You know Alexandra", whispered Adam, "Doctor Paul may even have to give you a nee...

"Adam Cartwright, don't you dare threaten that child in that way, she'll never let the doctor give her..." Marty went on to spell it out, " a N.E.E.D.L.E. again."

Alexandra's head shot up, "Needle? Whatttttt!"

All of a suddenly Hoss embraced the pair. Placing his large hands on either side of Alexandra's shoulders and pushed and pulled quickly. Alexandra's shoulder popped back into place, as she gasped in fright and a split second of pain. Then she just as abruptly, she stopped and fainted.

Adam nodded his thanks to Hoss and then sat and cradled Alex, kissing her hair and humming a lullaby. Marty looked over at him, smiled and said, "You are a wonderful father, Alex is fortunate to be so loved."

~oOo~

Meanwhile over at the jail, young Jack Hunter had burst through the doors, looking for Jarrod Barkley. He could hear them all from the cell block; Clem, Sherriff Coffee and Jarrod, while they were attending to Garner - Hallett. He stopped and listened trying to contain his anger with the man who had shot his brother.

"I tell you, I thought the man was trying to escape, Sheriff. I thought I was doing you a service, this town a service, you coulda have had an escaped convict on your hands."

"You're a liar!" yelled Jack as he rounded the door way and stood in front of the open cell. "Ted didn't move till he heard the first shot." Jack lunged at the man sitting on a chair.

Clem foster intercepted the boy, "Calm yourself down son," he warned.

Roy was bandaging the man's arm. Jarrod's bullet had gone right through leaving a nasty hole, but Roy had managed to stop the bleeding and hadn't offered the man any whiskey while he'd done it either.

"Get that mad man away from me, how come he's loose, anyway? He was in here the other day, he should be in here not me, I'm a hero," snapped Garner-Hallett.

Jack lunged again. "My brothers the hero, you a stinking rotten low life bas... "

"Son, you jist get yourself calmed right down here and now. The judge dismissed the major charges against you, but your still on a good behaviour bond. This man ain't worth you going ta jail over. Now iffin I have to I put you in a cell for own safety, I will. What's it going ta be?" asked Roy.

"Okay, Okay... I need... I just..."

"Your brother, Ted; how's Ted, Jack?" asked Jarrod, softly, resting his hand on the young man's' arm.

"Docs operating. Says the bullets real close to his spine. Ted could... well he could."

"He'll be alright, Jack..." started Jarrod.

"It will be fine son, Doc Martins the best we got in this territory," added Roy.

"The Doc sent me for some clean clothes. He wants a night shirt, but I know Ted ain't got one, but maybe a clean shirt will do, I'm sure there's one in his saddlebag, Sheriff. I gotta get back there real soon," said Jack.

"I have a spare one here son, clean an all will fit yer brother, I get it fer ya as soon as I'm done here."

Jarrod, squeezed his shoulder, "The operation may take some time Jack, I'll come back with you. Why don't you go wait in the office."

"Okay, but iffin it's all the same, I'll just wait here." said Jack, and then glared at the man, sitting on the chair.

Garner- Hallett looked away, before he growled. "I hope you got somethin for this pain, Sheriff."

"Might have, though we want some honest answers from you first."

"I have given you one. I told you I was on my way from the mercantile... to the bank when I saw you crossing the street with these two. Yesterday they were locked up in the cells here. When I saw the big one take off, well I thought, he was trying to make a break for it...I"

"You have all the answers don't you Mr Garner- Hallett," sneered Clem Foster.

"Sheriff Foster. I don't know what you have against me, I..."

"What he has against you Mr Garner- Hallett, is evidence," said Jarrod holding up the leather bound journal in his hands, along with the small 32 pearl handled colt.

"What's that, and who are you anyway?"

"My names Jarrod Barkley and I am the Hunter brothers lawyer. I've also been retracted ... I mean retained by Alexandra Cartwright, to see to her affairs regarding your claim and her mother's property. She told me a lot about you Mr Garner-Hallett, not long before you tried to shoot her. I thought she may have been exaggerating, but she wasn't ... You're a bad man!"

Garner - Hallett looked nervous, but was not going to give anything away. "I don't even know the kid and ...well the guns mine, but the book thing I've never seen before. What evidence are you talking about?"

"This journal belongs to Katherine De Foe, it's a diary..."

"So the woman was insane from what I heard," scoffed the man.

"Not completely insane, ill and maybe, distraught, frightened, but clear enough at times to record the events that were eating at her; events that had her fearing for her child's life."

"You killed Darcy Plummer, you then attempted today to kill Alexandra Cartwright," accused Clem Foster. "We've put a lot of the pieces together and you story just doesn't hold."

"I told you I don't know the child never seen her, so why would I shoot at her?"

"You knew who the child was when you saw her today. You knew that she could place you at the Star and Garter when you threatened to kill her mother and her, if you didn't get what you wanted. We have the child's testimony on that, but it's all here too," said Jarrod, as held up the journal. "That night you took her gun, ; this gun, wrestled it off her. Then you came back; days later. You snuck up through the back stage tunnels. You threatened her." accused Jarrod.

Clem Foster poked his finger at the man's face. "You were sure she didn't have a gun, because you had it. And, you didn't think the young, nervous and frightened woman would have the presence of mind to purchase another."

"So when she pulled a gun on you..." added Roy.

"She take a shot at you Garner-Hallett? Her gun had been fired," Asked Clem. "Got you angry, I bet. But before you could do anything Darcy came up. His friends had been buying him drinks all night. Then convinced the boy; an eighteen year old boy, that he should venture for a kiss from Katherine, the pretty young owner of the Star and Garter."

"So when the boy arrived, he startled you and then... and then when he lunged at you; you shot him." surmised Jarrod.

Roy glared at the man. "And then you ran, you..."

"Yellow belly, no good bastard," added Jack.

All three lawman and interrogators' let Jack sum up their thoughts exactly.

Frank was sweating profusely at this stage. They knew the story, how exactly he didn't know, but they did; _what did that woman write: Katherine De Foe, she must have written it all down_. It sounded so cold blooded, they didn't understand, knew nothing of his life, his hardships. "He... He shot at me; the boy it was self defence," he stammered grasping at straws.

"He didn't have a gun." Clem stated flatly.

"Katherine had one; she screamed and fired at you again, before you could kill her. Was that your plan Mr. Garner -Hallett, were you going to claim you killed them both in self-defence?" asked Jarrod.

"No I..."

"You panicked. Katherine missed again, and you panicked," said Clem.

"She shot at me!" yelled Garner- Hallett, "that proves..."

"Proves nothin'," snapped Clem. "Darcy was dead; Katherine was heard screaming his name over and over. When they found her, the only gun there was the one she fired at you."

Jarrod nodded at Clem, knowing that the man was just about at his wits end. He decided to sum up his theory on the case. "In your panic Mr. Garner- Hallett, you ran, and took Katherine's pearl handled gun; the gun that killed Darcy Plummer. The one that you used to shoot at Alexandra Cartwright today, long before Ted, or Jack or I took off. We are all witness to that. And this journal; the same journal that saved Alexandra's life today; the same journal that has a bullet hole and the bullet still imbedded in it, is from the very same pearl handled gun that you held in your hand... Ironically Mr. Garner- Hallett is the fact, that while the bullet may have been lethal enough to kill a small child if it hit a certain spot, it was not lethal enough to destroy the pages of this journal. There is one dated the day, Katherine De Foe was sentenced to death; a moment of clarity for the woman. I'll read it to you Mr Garner- Hallett if you like, but once those words are out; they are words that will hang you. You might want to make a confession now, before that; throw yourself on the mercy of the courts, and in doing so help Katherine De Foe. She will be released because she is innocent of all crimes."

"She... she was mad... she's just a whore and her kid a bastard, just like me. Why should she get what was mine, why should she have the life I was supposed to have had, she was a WHORE! Just like my mother."

Roy couldn't contain his anger. He drew his arm back and landed a heavy blow to the man's jaw, knocking the man out.

"Aww, I wanted to that," complained Clem and Jack in unison.

"Gentleman, the prisoner has rights," quipped Jarrod Barkley," We need a confession, from a conscious man, one that has not been coerced. A confession will get Katherine De Foe out of jail a lot faster. She does not have time for another trial."

"Sorry," said Roy." Here give him some whiskey; I got some water; should I throw it on his face?"

"The whiskey should work," frowned Jarrod, though he really couldn't falter the Sheriffs sense of justice. He just wanted a clear cut confession.

Roy got the whiskey, and tricked a few drops, down Garner - Hallett's throat. He started to splutter, but then opened his eyes wide.

"Here," said Jarrod, taking the class of whiskey from Roy's hand and offering it to the prisoner. "Sheriff Coffee is going to help you write up your confession, and then the judge will come by in the morning and ask you if it's true. You will need to repeat the story to him and then he is will sign off on it."

"And if you stay nice and civil like and not go a callin' a hard working woman, who did everything she could to protect her child..." said Roy

"Including going to jail in the hope you would not harm her child," added Clem.

"You call that little girls mamma a bad name, he might jist take into consideration that you lost ya marbles when yer tried killing that little girl... he might just put a good word in for ya so ya don't hang!" yelled Roy.

Garner- Hallett nodded. " I won't I won't I'm sick of fighting it. I'm sick of feelin angry and ashamed. I never intended ta hurt the child, or Katherine. I just wanted them scared enough that she would hand the theatre over to me. When I saw that kid today, I thought I'd been tricked again, just like I thought my father was tricked. I just got so mad, that little kid, laughing and... I just...panicked again. Yer right, just like that night, I didn't have time to leave the gun; either Katherine was gonna shoot me or the people running towards us was. I ran back out the way I came. Katherine saw me a couple of days later from her cell. I was real angry when I found out that she'd put the theatre in her daughters' name, with the half or quarter nigger... that Molly woman. Adam Cartwright had control of the kids share. I stood outside her cell and threatened her; told her I'd kill the kid, if she didn't take the blame. I knew she was half crazy and she'd believed me; she never said a word. "

"No but she wrote it down; thinking she was going to hang and hoping that Adam was on his way to get their child and keep her safe, but one day; the day when Alexandra was old enough to be given the key to this journal, her child would know the truth. Her mother wasn't a murderer. She was unstable, but not totally insane Mr Garner- Hallett, love and the determination that Alexandra would hold her head up high and never be ashamed, kept her sane enough to write down the truth."

Garner- Hallett at that point broke down and cried. All four men felt very little sympathy for him however, were not surprised at the man's human frailty..

Roy locked the jail cell leaving a weeping man curled up on his bed nursing his sore arm. They all headed out to the office, then Roy bolted the cell block door.

"Roy, Clem, you two are lawmen and reliable witnesses to his confession. I'm sure you can get it written up in the morning. Come on Jack, let's get that clean shirt for Ted," sighed an exhausted, but satisfied Jarrod Barkly.

"Wait what about Katherine's journal and the pages?" asked Roy, "its evidence."

"Here, Sheriff, here is the bullet. You have the gun, his confession and the accounts of today. If we don't have to, I'd rather not have to put this in evidence; it has a lot of personal information in it, one best kept private to those it concerns. There is really only one page that pertains to Garner-Hallett's guilt, the rest I sort of fabricated, well expanded a little. Call it imaginative licence. I'll get your newspaper office to press a spirit copy, if they need it for Katherine's appeal, and I think Adam should be the one to deliver it," suggested Jarrod.

"Yer probably right, Young Feller. You did a good job today. You're a fine lawyer. You never dropped yer guard. Figured all that out after reading a few pages," complimented Roy.

"We all put the pieces together, you, Clem and Alexandra."

"Well I'm surprised yer figured anything out; the little miss can go off on a tangent or two." Roy turned to Clem and slapped him on the shoulder. "You too Clem, we three sure make a good team."

"Thanks Roy. I'll get some wires off to Elk tomorrow. I'll be taking Garner- Hallett back there to stand trial," said Clem.

"As soon s we have the confession and the judge's consent and papers we'll send a wire to San Francisco. Katherine will be released, the confession should accomplish that," said Jarrod.

"Thanks boys, now young Jack that shirt," said Roy as he rummaged through his clean laundry package. Within seconds he pulled out a long pink night shirt. "Here, me and Ted are about the same size, nice and clean. Sorry bout the colour; Hop Ling had a bit of an accident last week."

Jarrod laughed, "Looks like someone, threw in some rose violet in his white wash. Had the same prank played on me in College; this accident have a name?"

"Yeah, Alexandra Willameena Cartwright."

~oOo~

Back at the doctor's office, Doctor Martin had still not appeared from his surgery. It had been well over three hours now, and Adam worried about Ted's chances the longer it took.

Alexandra had come to following the shock of re-locating her shoulder joint and Hoss was massaging the child on the examination table. Marty was sitting up in a chair. Adam had insisted on lifting her there and only allowing her to point out where Hoss could find some liniment. Marty wanted to object, but the look Adam gave, brooked for no argument, and while she didn't admit it out loud, the mild concussion induced a drowsiness and a bad headache. But, she was determined to stay awake, not only because of the concussion, but she too was feeling anxious about Ted's progress.

"See Pumkin, now don't that feel better?" asked Hoss gently massaging the shoulder.

"Yes Uncle Hoss, yer absolouted of yer tricky hug," said Alexandra.

"Absolved of his crimes, is he now," quipped Adam. "Well little lady as soon as we get Marty settled , you and I are going to be talking about yours."

"Can we wait fer mah Lawyer dad, there are some intimidating circumcisions.."

"Yes well circumcisions can be a little intimidating," quipped Marty smirking.

Adam shook his head, "Stop encouraging her," he frowned.

Mitigating circumstances, I think is the word you're looking for, Alexandra," said Jarrod as he walked in the doctor's office behind Jack, who carried a pink bundle of clothing in his arms.

"How's Ted, is the doctor still in there?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be long," answered Marty, sobering at Jacks worried expression.

Adam leaned forward and held out his hand while keeping the other one firmly behind Marty's chair. " Mr Barkley, Adam Cartwright. I'm sorry I snapped at you before. I owe you a huge debt of gratitude. You saved my daughter's life."

"My shot got him before he could fire a third time Mr Cartwright…"

"Adam, please call me Adam. "

Jarrod nodded, "But besides Ted, it was this, Katherine's journal that saved Alexandra. The first bullet hit her book stack, sending Alex to the ground, and Ted running. I caught Garner – Hallett's movement out of the corner of my eye, as he fired the second shot." Jarrod turned to Jack, "I'm sorry Jack; I just wasn't quick enough."

Alexandra turned head away from the conversation as soon as she saw her father's eyebrows shoot up when he saw the Journal.

"Alexandra, why did you have your mother's journal?"

"Zzzzzzzzz," a soft snoring purr was the child's answer, feigning sleep she hoped.

Adam rolled his eyes, and leant over and gently smacked the small rump hidden beneath her cotton bloomers. "I know you're not asleep, Alex."

"Oww, dad, your gonna dislocate my bum. "

"You're right I am. Now answer me. " said Adam, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"I found it your drawer with my birthday money. I thought it might have some magic tricks in it. Mamma used to write all sorts of things in it. Every time she made a new friend, or a saw a new act, or just for no reason at all, specially when she was feelin lonely. One time... "

"Okay, but did you not read the note on the back?"

"Yeah, but ... Is Stoddard really your middle name, besides dad, I never got it opened and I was gonna put it back and I didn't read any of it but it says when I'm older I can read it, well I'm older now ain't I, so even iffin your note said I couldn't read it; it mean yet, but that yet was a long time ago when I was little and I first come here with you and now I'm eleven, an older so I wasn't sure whether it was okay for me ta read or not. Uncle little Joe's middle name is Francis and Uncle Hoss name is really Eric ... Ahh, what's yer middle name Uncle Hoss?"

"It's Haas, that's really why they call me Hoss, means big in stature and big in spirit, jist like..."

"Hoss, don't let her get off track. Alexandra, If you weren't sure bout whether you were old enough to have the journal, , which you are not, why didn't you ask me?"

"Guess, I forgot, besides dad, I didn't get it open, and being old enough is jist a matter of time."

"A long time Alexandra," scowled Adam.

Jarrod handed over the journal. "I'm sorry the lock broke; must have happened with the impact. But Alexandra is right, to some extent..."

"That I'm old enough?"

"NO!" said Adam and Jarrod in unison.

"Hey! Yer supposed ta be ma lawyer!" groused Alexandra.

"Alexandra, ironically, the journal did have a bit of magic in it; the bullet not only saved your life, but I found an entry..."

"About magic Mr. Barkley? Momma loved magic she would write down all of Ivan's tricks. One time, Ivan said he was gonna make Delilah disappear and he put her in this box, but the audience just moaned cause they'd seen this trick lots a times, figuring out there was a door at the end of the box, but Ivan said he'd knowed what they were thinking, so he done spun the box around and around, so that the audience could see there was no door and that nobody could get out of the box, or into it neither, well it was spinnin' really fast and then started shakin' and..."

Swat! Adam landed another slap to Alexandra's upturned bottom, this time with a little more force. "OWE!"

"No more deflection or procrastination, Alexandra."

"Don't even know what them fancy words mean," she grumbled, "Guess it means yer don't wanna know how the trick turned out!"

"I do," exclaimed Hoss.

Alexandra and Hoss looked at Adam's scowl, his nerves and patience just about shot.

Alexandra shook her head, "Maybe later Uncle Eric Haas, jist don't put that liniment away; reckon I'm gonna need it, you might be big in spirit, but Stoddard must stand for Dad's got a stone hard hand, as well as a Yankee granite head. "

Hoss couldn't agree more.

Jarrod Barkley laughed, relieved to some degree. This kid was something else, she'd seen all sorts of traumatic events, but she marched on, looking at the world with wonder. He hoped for her, that would never change. "No it wasn't that sort of magic trick, Alexandra, but it did the trick. Katherine made an entry in it while she was in jail; there towards the back of the journal, in between several blank pages. "Jarrod pointed to Katherine's journal.

Adam found the page and paused silently.

"I only read those few pages t Adam, though Garner - Hallett didn't know that. Clem and I confronted Garner -Hallett, between the two of us we put the pieces together."

"I've never read it either," whispered Adam. "It was locked and no one could find the key. Molly gave it to me just before we left Elk with Alexandra, along with a few of Katharine's other possessions. Molly couldn't have known this was there. It would have helped at the time of the trial and the first appeal."

"What does it say, Adam?" asked Marty.

"It says_... Baby I love you. Not a killer. Frank killed Darcy. Won't let him hurt you. Never never hurt you, never never hurt my baby, never hurt you, never hurt you, never hurt never hurt you;_ it's written over and over."

"It may not have been enough to convict him at the time, but enough to investigate the possibility that someone else was there that night. Clem Foster and I took the chance, and put the story together. Iit wasn't hard with the recently discovered evidence, but the good news is, that Frank Garner - Hallett just confessed, not only to today's shooting, but to the murder of Darcy Plummer, believing that Katherine cited the whole event in that journal. So yes, Alexandra, it did have a little magic in there that we used.

Jarrod took a breath and finished, "The sheriff and Clem are handling all the paperwork. By morning Clem will have him officially in his custody on his way back to Elk to stand trial."

" I wish you had shot him," said jack.

"He should at least hang for what he has done," added Adam.

"He may, but why don't all of you let justice do its job. Had I killed him today we would never have gotten his confession. As soon as the paper work is complete I will make sure the documents are sent off to San Francisco."

"I will deliver them personally to Drew Kennedy. Katharine's appeal will be upheld, she'll be free," nodded Adam a great weight lifted off his mind.

"She will be free within the week Mr Cartwright; as soon as those papers get there. You can take the originals, though the post may be faster."

Adam nodded. "You're right, but I'm still going. I want to be there when they release her."

"And me, dad?"

"Hmmm," he looked at Alexandra's pleading eyes. He wanted to protect her from her mother's condition, the filth and the way she had to live, but he would not be able to deny her forever, and he wouldn't want to. "Maybe sweetheart, I want to get her to a good hospital first."

Marty smiled. "Oh Adam, Alexandra; that's just wonderful. If you can, you must bring her back here, I can nurse her, I can help. "

Adam knelt in front of Marty." If she is well enough to travel, perhaps, and if her care is something we can manage," he said almost choking with emotion. " You are a beautiful human being, Martha Elisabeth Strawn." he announced and kissed her hand, leaving his warms lips there a moment so the tear that had escaped would go unnoticed.

However, It did not go unnoticed by Marty. Her hand absorbed its wetness while her heart was captivated by its warmth. "Perhaps, one day this town will have a hospital, and then people like Katherine can come home." she offered with emotion.

"And patients like Ted can recuperate with around the clock care," said Paul Martin as he appeared in the door way looking exhausted.

Dawn stood behind him, pale but with a proud expression on her face.

Doctor Martin turned to Jack. "We got the bullet out, and he's doing fine. I'd like to give him a transfusion, though."

"So he'll live?" asked Jack, with everyone smiling and beaming at each other.

"Yes he will, I'm also confident that he will walk, there was a little muscle damage, but no spinal damage. He's still needs care, I'd like to have him stay here. My guest room has a nice long single bed. He'll be on his stomach for at least ten days, while the stitches heal. Then another six weeks perhaps on his back with no bending and, no sitting at the very least. Hoss I'll get you and Jack to help me move him after I've finished with the transfusion. "

"What about me, Doctor, can I go home now?" asked Marty.

"No Marty."

Marty scowled, annoyed at feeling helpless and considered fragile. Paul ignored her and turned to Adam. " Adam, she needs to be watched just for tonight. Between her and Ted we'll all take watch. You can take her to my room, the rest of you get some sleep in the spare room next to where I put Ted; that's it for rooms. Everyone get something to eat, then get back here. Marty another hour and I'll give you a powder; how's your head?"

"Good."

"Hmm I don't believe you. Adam set her up. Dawn show them where my room is."

Hoss, Marty and Adam looked at Dawn, whose face was no longer pale from the long hours of surgery, assisting Doc Martin. Instead a reddish pink flash rose steadily from her neck to her face.

Adam, coughed, breaking everyone's musings and Dawn Marie's blush from taking over her face completely. "Paul, you've just about got a little hospital ward happening here, well for tonight anyway."

"Yes Adam, I thought of converting the two spare rooms to a ward, though I'd prefer to have my surgery closer to the kitchen."

"It could be done Paul. I'd be happy to do up some drawings for you. We can extend the living quarters upstairs as well."

"That was my idea too, though I can't really afford it right now, but the drawings will give me an idea, how much it will cost and what I will need."

"I have some money," Interrupted Alexandra. "I don't know what happened to Josh and my purse from today but…"

"It's here Alexandra," said Jarrod, holding up the flour sack.

"Doctor Paul; you could have that to start with, couldn't you? It's a hundred and twenty dollars. It would build you a hospital, wouldn't it? It would be for Ted and others too, maybe people like my mamma."

"A hundred and twenty dollars would be a start, Alexandra, but it would take a lot more to build an entire hospital. Thank you honey, but what does Josh think about you giving your hard earned money away."

"Oh he's fine, we..."

"Wait a minute," growled Adam, "You earned a hundred and twenty dollars busking at the Silver Dollar. And people gave that to you for just singing?" asked Adam.

"Well, yes and no, dad, you see…"

Adam took the flour sack and opened the contents; he took out the balance slip. His eyes went wide when he saw the transaction details. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing. "Paul, yes take this money, it will help pay for the conversion of the spare room into a ward," he said, handing the sack to Paul. "But, Alexandra Cartwright, you young lady… "He shook his head and took another breath. "Let me get all this straight. After being punished this morning, you decided to find another way to get Garner-Hallett out of town; namely pay him off. So, you took your mothers journal, your birthday money, you skipped school, and then proceeded to the Silver Dollar; A SALOON! and; no place for children."

"There were lots of…" tried Alex to explain.

"You collected money, for songs and tricks. Tricks or Bunco's?" it suddenly dawned on Adam, "You tricked people out of their money. That is illegal, and I suspect Mrs Wilburns missing bloomers have something to do with all that! So let's now add petty theft to the growing list…"

"There's nothing petty about Mrs. Wilburns bloomers, dad, besides that was the best part of my act!" defended Alexandra.

Jarrod nodded in agreement, " So it was; had the place in an uproar of laughter, though the grumpy miner that paid her a silver dollar was not as impressed when he Ended up with them on his head."

Marty, Dawn, Jack, Hoss and Doc Martin exploded with belly laughs, , then abruptly stopped when Adam glared at them; knowing they should not be undermining the man's authority and parental concern.

"Petty theft, is petty theft, Alexandra, though, the changing of my deposit slip for a withdrawal, is fraud; much more serious." Adam aimed his disconcerting bushy eyebrows at the eleven year old sitting on the examination table. "So; disobedience, theft, lying and fraud…" he counted off with his fingers. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well dad, you see…"

Adam held up a hand. "The expurgated version, please Alexandra."

"Huh; isn't that a fancy word fer vomitin', dad?"

"No Alex, it means keep it short and to the point."

"Oh… well in that case, dad, I'd like to be deferri...ning to my lawyer, Mr Barkley. You can concurrent and communicate with him. You know put forward all yer claims and questions through him," smiled Alexandra.

TBC Chapter 22 :

A.N. Haven't got a chapter title for the next one yet, sorry about that, but I'm not sure what path I'm going to take. I know some people want to hear Katherine's story in a linear style narrative, and I had always planned to do that, in a story called Telegrams. Hope it won't be too long away, but I think I want to finish this one up and at least deal with Alexandra's misdemeanours. Thanks again to Lajoci for adding and bettering this form me, yes she made it better. Thanks too for all the great reviews. Hello to Elizabeth, and other Guest who left lovely comments. Please let me know of any glaring errors. I've checked this while extremely tired.


	22. The Fifth Amendment

**Guns and Switches.**

**Previously; **Marty Ted, and Alexandra, caught in the cross fire from Frank-Garner Hallett, were taken to Doc Martins and receive medical attention. Marty received a concussion, Alexandra an dislocated shoulder, However Ted's injuries were severe and Doc Martin performed surgery on him. Jarrod Barley, Roy Coffee and Clem Foster, interviewed Garner - Hallett where he confessed to killing Darcy Plummer and let Katherine be Jailed for it. Garner- Hallett will be taken to Elk to stand trial. Wires and a application for a full pardon for Katherine will be made to the courts in San Francisco as soon as possible. Alexandra is still to answer for her misdemeanours however she has retained Mr Barkley as her lawyer her will plead her case for leniency.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 22: The 5th; The Right Not To Self Incineration. **

The night had finally turned quiet. Hoss helped take Ted into the guest bedroom, after the Doc had finished giving him a blood transfusion. Young Jack sat beside his sleeping brother sipping a hot tea. Upstairs, Marty and Alexandra were both settled down on Doc' Martins big double bed. Adam had stayed with them until they had eaten some broth, and Marty had gone to sleep. Alexandra was given the same instructions, closed her eyes, and waited until her father had left the room. Hoss had headed off to the Silver Dollar, taking up Jarrod Barkley's offer of the room he had booked there. Doctor Martin escorted Dawn Marie Potter home to get some well earned rest, and then returned to his office within fifteen minutes. He made himself comfortable on the large sofa in his parlour, trusting the night watch of both his patients to Adam, Jack and the good Mr Barkley.

Alexandra couldn't sleep. She got up, deciding she would go out to the porch where she could hear the murmurings of her father and Jarrod Barkley; her lawyer. As she headed for the door she passed Doctor Martin's desk, then recalling something Mr Barkley had said to her, sat down and pulled out a blank piece of paper. She reached for the quill and ink pot, remembered she still hadn't received her Ink dip pen licence yet, so she found a pencil and started to write...

_Dear Mr President, _

_How are you, Sir? My names Alexandra and I'm eleven years old. I know you must be busy an all, havin jist moved at Washington; I betcha yer still looking fer stuff in yer new house. I'm sorry ta be writing in pencil sir, but its late here and I reckon I might get a bit messy in the dark with the ink an all. I do have neat penmanship, but I ain't officially got my quill licence yet. Which is kinda Willy Fitzgerald's fault; because he done bumped me on purpose when I caught him trying ta stick Lydia Ann's pigtails in the ink well. I was telling him ta stop, and Miss Jones overheard me and scolded Willy. I ain't no snitch, but Wily got mad at me and punched me on the arm a little and my letter __**g**__ went all messy, and well that's why I didn't get my dip pen licence. _

_I suppose yer wondering why I'm writin' to yer. Well my friend, Mr Barkley, he's a lawyer jist like you, was saying that he was going ta be in Washington next week ta talk to some important people about the constitution and land rights and a whole lot of stuff. I know you got some big worries with the south at the moment and you being the father of our country must be ready ta busts some heads. My grandpa has three sons and they'd was always fighting when they'd were younger and grandpa had to bust heads. He really didn't break them though, he'd just tan their butts, or separate them like sending them to their rooms. Once in a while they were sent straight ta bed without supper, but grandpa never really like that, he reckon there were times enough that he went hungry, and he reckons that jist plain mean. _

_We've been working on the constitution an all in class, and I reckon you politicians have got ta look at making them a bit clearer. First off, you gotta, say men woman and CHILDREN are protected by the constitution, and the amendments. I knowed women and children ain't got the vote an all, but one day they will, and I reckon yer should be happy ta have more people voting. Iffin yer want more folks ta join the union; you should be getting more signatures, specially iffin you include women too. That means ya need ta look at what's fair for woman ta own land. My momma's in jail, cause a man tried ta say her and her momma and her sister couldn't own land and that it was rightly his. That got all sorted out, but he was real mad at momma and tried ta hurt her. Then he blamed her for killin' someone. Mr Barkley, and my daddy and my momma's lawyers done all figured it out now, and when my momma appeals go in they will free her. Though, it could be some time still, and she is real sick. That's not want I'm wanting yer help with, though iffin she ain't out by the time you get this here note and you know anyone that could pardon her, that would be fine by me. Thing is though, iffin there was fair laws about woman, single or married owning land and making decisions then maybe this wouldn't happened in the first place. _

_Now my real problem is with the Fifth Amendment, the one where ya allowed ta have council and ya don't have ta incinerate yerself. I done got my lawyer ta represents me on that one, but my daddy won't have a bar of it. He reckons I ain't in danger of going ta jail, just getting my backside blistered; well if that ain't incineration , I don't know what is. Yer see, I done helped catch this bad guy with the help of my lawyer; Mr Barkley. Well I had ta do a few naughty things ta crack the case. I had ta skip, school and then sorta take a lone from my bank account that needs my daddy's signature...and well a few other things my daddy ain't to happy about. But it was all for good cause. _

_But, he says that I can't claim not saying anything, cause I'm a miner; that's the kid type of miner not the men who dig in the mines, sides I wanna be a rodeo rider when I grow up, or maybe a great magician, though I gotta work on a couple of tricks first. Thing is cause of all that, the skipping school part, I'm in big, big trouble. Mr Barkley, I hope, is still pleading my case, though my daddy is a stubborn fella. It might end up being too late for me, but I reckon you could look at that fifth amendment and make sure it says that everybody has the right not to incinerate theirselves, even if they a miner, or a saloon dancer or an Indian that was born in this country, or a African man who was a free man afore he came here and so still should be free, or even someone like Miss Jones who done teached us all this stuff, but is a woman and jist a smart as a man._

_Well, I done said my piece and I know yer real busy running the country and in a new office an all, but I'd like ya ta think about it some anyway. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alexandra Willameena Cartwright. _

_P.S. iffin yer ever down Nevada way, yer can stay at my house. I knowed yer real tall, so is my Uncle Hoss and my daddy made all the doors big enough fer him ta fit through. _

~oOo~

Earlier Jarrod had walked out onto the porch and saw Adam sitting quietly on one of Doc Martin's wicker chairs, Katherine's journal was held tight in his hands. Jarrod sat down in a matching chair and placed two hot cups of coffee on the small tea table in between them. He pulled out a small flask and poured a drop or two into the coffee mugs.

"Port," he clarified, "A habit I learnt from my father, adds a nice velvet touch to the good brew; just what one needs for a long night." He returned the flask to his dishevelled coat pocket and pulled out two cigars from his top inside sleeve, "Here, this goes nicely with it also."

Adam happily accepted and both men sat back, simultaneously deciding to relax. "Another habit learnt from your father?" asked Adam, enjoying the casual atmosphere and banter.

"No, Business men. I'm not a criminal lawyer usually Mr Cartwright..."

"Adam remember?" corrected Adam as he chewed the end of the cigar and spat into the bushes that edged the porch.

"Adam," repeated Jarrod and did the same with his cigar tip, before putting one foot up on the post in front of him and leaning back in his chair. "I specialise in contractual law, lands and acquisitions."

"That would have been a real help too. Ten years ago that's how all this started," stated Adam.

"Well I wouldn't have been much help to you then I was only twelve," chuckled Jarrod, "though I am interested in the story. We studied transcripts from the trail; Katherine's diminished responsibility defence, in law school. Unfortunately not all the background information was there, only that her actions were motivated by an attack ten years ago in the same dressing room. In her diminished state you believed she was reliving that attack, and thus acted in self defence."

"We know different now, but that incident ten years ago was the catalyst," Adam announced broodingly.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Jarrod, drawing on his cigar.

"Don't mind," said Adam. Pulling out the journal, he lightly ran his flat palm over its soft leather cover. "There are still a lot of personal questions I want answers to, I hope I'll find some of them here," he said wistfully. "But, that incident is now pretty clear. The weeks following the attack, I'd forgotten a lot about it; that night, that week really, but bits and pieces have come back to me over the years. Katherine's journal, helped clarify those memories."

Adam swallowed the rest of his coffee and port, and drew in the sweet tobacco of the cigar. Jarrod waited patiently, doing the same sipping and smoking. He blew tobacco rings into the night air. Both men watched them as they rose and dispersed around the dim light of the porch kerosene lamp. Jarrod then poured Adam another shot of port into his empty coffee cup.

"A little over ten years ago, no eleven now, my Pa took me on a trip to Elk. My stepmother had died six months before, and the family had been through a pretty rough time. My father's grief had incapacitated him for a while and I ran most of the ranch by myself. Pa finally got himself together and encouraged me to apply for college back east. With that on the horizon he took me to Elk with him; one last trip, just him and me, before I left for college. He was negotiating timber contracts with the mine owners in Elk. It was a pretty, thriving little camp, in the throes of becoming a town. It bragged of a theatre; the Star and Garter. A man called Frank Hallett owned it and while there were several quality acts, it also was a sporting house and had rooms for some high rolling poker games. The theatre was basically a cover for Frank's other business ventures.

Katherine and her mother were just one of the acts there. Pa would never let me go, because of the other activities; I was just shy of my eighteenth birthday. However, I snuck in one night. Katherine snuck me in through a basement that lead to the backstage, vomitories and tunnels. She dressed as a boy that first time, conned me out of a full dollar for a sneak look at the evening's performance; A stage play of Samuel Richardson's novel _Pamela._"

"Ironic," said Jarrod. "The lead is a female, fighting for her social status and virtue, tacky story in parts really.

"Yes, it was, but I liked the premise of the story. And it was ironic in some ways. Katherine's mother had been buying shares in the theatre; defaulted bank re-payments of Franks. Willameena wanted to close the sporting house down. Katherine was conceived out of wedlock. Willameena had had an affair with a southern gentleman. When she became pregnant, she was virtually paid to leave town. The daughter of a Carnival owner was no fitting bride for a southern property owner. So, Willameena left with the money and Molly; a little bi- racial child, fathered also by Katherine's father; effectively Katherine's half sister. Willameena added to her finances, playing the carnival scene and performing her act in different theatres. By the time she got to Elk she had a very good purse. Willameena was determined to by the theatre and give all the employers there a chance at honest work."

"Honourable," said Jarrod. "So how did you come to be caught up in all this?" he asked.

"Well while Pa was busy with meetings, I developed a relationship with Katherine. We would meet in the morning then again at night at the theatre. Katherine performed at the matinees, but wasn't allowed to perform for the night shows. She had to help out backstage with the girl's make-up and costumes. Once the night shows had started we would sneak off again and be back before final curtain. We had some wonderful times. It was that first love for both of us." Adam paused, a melancholy smile played on his lips. He sipped on his drink once more and drew on his cigar, when he caught Jarrod looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I think we never forget our first love," said Jarrod.

"It was special, and Alexandra was a product of that, so even though a lot of what happened is painful for me, the conception is not. I would not have undone that, only... handled it differently."

"Those the questions you still need answers for; why she never told you about Alex?"

"Yes," Adam whispered. "One night, Frank had again gambled a large part of the theatre away. When he went to the bank to retrieve titles, he found out that Willameena had picked up all his outstanding debts and owned more of the theatre than he did. Worst of all the percentage he lost was not only everything he had, but more. He was furious. While Katherine and I were out, he barged into Willameena's dressing room and confronted her. He threatened her; accused her of stealing his theatre from under his nose. He would take it up with the sheriff, and have her ownership and titles disputed. She was an unmarried woman of disrepute in the laws eyes and would not have the legal status to fight it. Hallett intended to drag her name through the mud, and throw her out on the street. Willameena and he argued; she stating that she would fight it. That she had associates that would attest to her character; provide documents that would clarify her "widow status" and her claim would stand up in any court."

"She was bluffing," surmised Jarrod.

"To some degree, Willameena was a very formidable woman, though. She scared Hallett enough to enrage him. Katherine and I were returning from a late night picnic, when we heard shouting. Katherine ran in through the front doors of the theatre; they let her in, but stopped me. I took off around the back and came in the way we usually did. But by the time I got upstairs Frank was slapping Katherine around. Willameena had been knocked to the ground. Hallett had ripped Katherine's dress, and had hit her again in the face. I just dived at him. Sometime during our struggle, he tried to pull out his gun. He had almost beaten me to a pulp, and was aiming the gun at me when I kicked his hand away. He came at me again, and hit me with the butt of the gun, before turning to fire it at me. I collapsed forward and into his body. Next thing I know the gun went off, in between us. Frank was dead and I was unconscious. The other performers had come running and found all us in bad shape. The doctors examined Katherine she had a broken arm, and was unconscious. I too was unconscious for days. During that time my father helped Willameena and her family leave town. He secured the titles to the theatre. Hallett's debt to the gambler was never paid off, because he never came forward, so his brother Robert inherited his share and then sold them to my father. Willameena left Elk, before I regained consciousness. Management of the theatre was put into Ivan's hands, but the profits went to Willameena and Katherine."

"The sheriff cleared you of any wrong doing?" asked Jarrod.

"Yes. It was self defence. That was obvious, not only by my own injuries but Willameena and Katherine's. There were several witnesses to the raised voices. Pa fixed everything up with the bank and saw Willameena, Katherine and Molly safely on their way. However, Pa told me Katherine was traumatised by the whole ordeal. She had regained consciousness, but never spoke a word again. Katherine was molested, by Hallett, nothing more, though I think the doctor and others thought differently. What none of us knew at the time was that Katherine was pregnant with Alexandra. "

"So that trauma plagued her for the rest of her life," surmised Jarrod.

"I thought so at first. And then when I went to Elk after she was accused of Killing Darcy, I pursued that as her defence."

"A reasonable assumption."

"What we didn't know at the time was that Katherine was having bouts of mental instability, forgetfulness, anxiety and outbursts. Those incidents contributed to her state of mind and our defence, but it wasn't only the trauma of Hallett's attack years ago. Katherine was found to be suffering from lead poisoning. She had come into contact with it in her teens, then again when she moved back to Elk with her mother and Alexandra. She used to paint the sets for the plays, huge canvas backdrops. Each new scene was painted over a white ground; paint laced with lead. The mining that went on in Elk also had a lot of lead sludge from the machinery used. Several areas in the town were found to have high lead deposits as well. That all contributed to her mental state and her serious health issues. She also has a severe heart condition," explained Adam.

"Perhaps, that's one of the reasons she never told you about Alexandra."

"You mean she might have thought Alexandra was mentally unstable?" asked Adam, searching for Jarrod's meaning.

"No, perhaps she might have thought you would not believe Alexandra was yours," suggested Jarrod tentatively.

"I know she is mine," snapped Adam.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive," apologised Jarrod, angry at himself for not choosing his words more carefully.

"Even if she wasn't, I wouldn't have left Katherine's child there in that town. Not with Katherine being labelled a mad killer. But, Alex is definitely a Cartwright. She is stubborn and smart, brave and resilient. She looks a little like my mother, and a little like Katherine. She has my fathers', though he would not admit to it, mischievous nature; little Joe has it too. Alex is funny and caring, and has a solid sense of fairness and justice. Like her mother Alexandra has a great zest for life. Everything has the potential to be a great adventure in her life, but with that comes along with a hefty dose of impulsiveness. She jumps in, just like Katherine did that night her mother was being attacked, just like with me and our... relationship. She should have..." Adam stopped, shaking his head. "It's my fault; Katherine was a wide eyed sixteen year old girl."

Jarrod chuckled a little trying to lighten Adam's mood. "Seems to me you both jumped into that one. It takes two," he said accentuating the last words with another two quick smoke rings, sent into the air.

"Yes, and I should have been more responsible."

"And that's what you want for Alexandra; for her to be more responsible, think before she jumps into the thick of things?" asked Jarrod.

Adam finished his second port and nodded."I don' want to douse that lively sprit and zest for life. I am proud that she sees the world as a colourful and fantastic place, but she needs to take the time to think, not jump in, not dive head first into the first plan that comes into her head. She is going to put herself in as much danger as her mother did."

Jarrod laughed.

"What's so funny?" frowned Adam.

"Alexandra! She sure has your brains, her mother's virtue and a whole lot of spunk that I don't think you going to re-direct overnight. You are one lucky man. That's all I can say."

Adam accepted the compliment and appreciated Jarrod's attempt to lighten the mood in good faith, especially after pouring out the details of Katherine's drama ten years ago. "I suppose I am getting a little morbid. You're her lawyer", he laughed," I expect now you are going to talk me out of punishing her."

"Well, she did plead the fifth, refusing to talk for fear of incinerating herself," quoted Jarrod with a chuckle.

"Yes," laughed Adam, "not going to stop me from incinerating her tail, though. She broke a lot of rules."

"Well, let's weigh up her crimes. She has retracted me you know and as her lawyer I should be a least plea barging against the severity of her punishment, though you're her parent; I'm not trying to undermine you, this is just a bit of fun."

"I know that, and believe me it's hard to stay mad at the little minx. I often have to bite my lip, and not burst out laughing at her. My father was a strict disciplinarian and his father even more so. I think I'm nowhere near as harsh as they were. But, I have to be a parent and while it's a lot of fun, discipline is part of the course. Most of the time a couple of wallops to Alex's backside will do and then I send her back out to play. A swat or two as a quick reminder without the laborious lecture, though Alex is the one who will draw out most of the discussions to that point."

"She sure does a great précis; real style," added Jarrod.

"Yes she is a smart one. So Lawyer for the defence, what would you do if she were your daughter?" asked Adam.

"If she was Audra; my little sister, I think I would try and treat them as all small separate infringements', even though they accumulated to one big mess. For the lessons you may want to impart, it may be more effective to keep it simple and consistent. So if Audra had skipped school, my father would have definitely paddled her little bottom, and if he didn't I would. I believe a good education is important."

"So do I" agreed Adam, thinking they were two men very much alike in many ways. And, even though Jarrod was younger, Adam felt comfortable with the young man.

"Yes, she'd definitely be getting a spanking from Father and maybe some extra school work from Mother or her teacher."

"What about putting herself in danger? That's the big one."

"Unfortunately that was out her hands. Garner- Hallett could have easily spotted her anytime anywhere. Even if she had been with your fiancé, the man still could have recognised her, so I think you should take that one out of the mix. You emphasized to Alexandra that it was not her fault Garner-Hallett was a bad man and acted the way he did. Thank goodness it turned out all right and we have Garner-Hallett's confession. In a court of law, her misdemeanour levelled the playing field; it makes it a more than even trade."

"You are good. Fact is, though if she hadn't skipped school she wouldn't have been there."

"But, she would have met up with your fiancé later, so she still could have ended up in the right place at the wrong time."

"Okay, I'll leave that one out of the mix. It was the most serious and would have earned her a damn good hiding, probably a week of damn good hidings. But, for now I'll reduce the sentence; I won't be letting her out of my sight. I'll be following her everywhere or she will be following me."

"I like that one. On behalf my client I'll take that deal," agreed Jarrod.

"Okay two down two to go," retorted Adam.

"The money and the journal?"

" No not the journal, though she will be getting a lecture about that, maybe I'll add some lines, like I will not misconstrue clear instructions given by my father written a hundred , no two hundred times."

"The kids going to have writer's cramp," laughed Jarrod, though I would love to see how she will misconstrue that actual sentence."

"At least it will keep her busy and out of harm's way, though it's this trust issue that keeps raising it head. Hmm I will think on that one. However, her performing tricks and con jobs in the Silver Dollar Saloon needs to be addressed as well as the money."

"Hmm fraud, on both counts really; a particular serious accusation," mused Jarrod dramatically.

Adam tried not to laugh at Jarrod. He shook his head from side to side. "The money, well technically it hers, but she was supposed to deposit money not take it out and not a hundred dollars."

"She deposited sixty, took out a hundred and twenty, so that's only half."

"Yes, but she lied to the teller," interrupted Adam, stabbing his cigar at Jarrod to emphasize his point.

"Well, you got her on that one", conceded Jarrod, "But, seems to me she can't pay the money back, and she did donate it to a good cause. The amount lost did not cause you or Alex financial hardship and in actual fact will benefit the town. So, fraud is a bit of a tough call."

"I'll call it lying then," conceded Adam.

"Okay, so what's your usual punishment for lying?"

"A spanking and restricted to the barnyard for two weeks."

"Well that's easy; you're going to be watching her anyway. So add a couple more swats to the spanking you already plan. Now the performance; the venue was in use as a waiting room, so the fact that it was a Saloon during normal times is irrelevant. There were other children there. Fraud also implies that their victims knew nothing of her deception. But, in this case that was not so, as Alexandra was actually performing a magic trick, one the audience was aware of and they expected trickery, albeit as entertainment. The audience were entertained believe me," smirked Jarrod, "but, and other than the last man, who was annoyed about losing his dollar, I was the only other patron that had lost the most money with their magic act."

"So, you can have the call on that one then, seeing that you were the victim," laughed Adam.

Jarrod looked smug as again he took a long draw of his cigar and exhaled. He twisted the cigar around in his fingers, then raised his eyebrows, " I am not pursing charges, as long as Alexandra signs a sworn statement that she will never go into a saloon ever again or perform that particular trick; The Rumpelstiltskin until at least she has mastered it," he announced triumphantly as he put the cigar back in his mouth.

Adam burst into a fit of laughter. "Deal, you can draw up that bargain in writing."

"Draw up what bargain, Dad?"

Both Men suddenly turned to see Alexandra padding her way across the porch, blanket in one hand and a letter in the other.

"Hey, it's late. What are you doing up?" asked Adam.

"I couldn't sleep, daddy. I'm a bit scared, can I sit with you for a while. Yer ain't still mad at me are ya?"

"No baby, I'm not, come here."

Alexandra climbed up onto Adams lap, snugging in close to his chest. "Phoo, Dad, what are yer smokin'? They smell like Grandpa's cigars. I though you got a good tanning for stealing one of them, you shoulda learnt yer lesson." said Alexandra waving her hand around her nose.

Jarrod laughed. "Oh really when was that?" he asked.

Adam put out his cigar," I was twelve," he clarified, "Anyway Alexandra, I'm a grown up now, I'm allowed to smoke, but I'll put it out just because it annoys you."

"Thanks Dad. So am I still in big, big trouble, for all... you know?"

"Know what?"

"Dad, I got a lawyer and I ain't incinerating myself; that's in the Fifth Amendment ya know. Have you talked about my case, looked at all the elongated circumspections and well... decided anything?"

"Yes we have, we've talked about the extenuating circumstances to your misdemeanours and you and I will be having a talk about the consequences of all your actions tomorrow. But, not to worry you have been well represented here by Mr Barkley."

"Good, so I don't have ta incinerate myself?" repeated Alexandra.

"No, you don't," chortled Adam as he wrapped the blanket tightly around Alex and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Mr. Barkley, when you go to Washington can you give this to the president?" Alexandra poked her arm out of the blanket and held out the long envelop addressed to President Lincoln.

"Oh?" Jarrod frowned then smirked, "I'll try; I'll leave it with his secretary, perhaps."

"He mighten get to read it though, sweetheart. What's it about?" Adam looked at Jarrod, who only shrugged his shoulders back in confusion.

"Oh, it's about the constitution, and women's rights; you know, and the amendments an all. I jist got some ideas for him. Mr Barkley says he gets letters everyday and tries to read all of them, no matter who they's from. Though, I reckon iffin he got one from a queen or someone important, or a real good magician, he would probably read it afore mine."

"I will try my best Alexandra," said Jarrod." I best go give Jack a break. I'll see you in the morning, Adam. We'll send all those wires off," he added, as he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks. As soon as we've done that, I'm seeing if Doctor Martin will let Marty come back to the Ponderosa. Would you like to join us for supper?"

"I would thank you. See you then." Jarrod stood up and left the porch, leaving Adam and Alexandra by themselves in the quiet of the late night.

"What are you scared of sweetheart."

"Hmm, dunno...That bad man won't get out of jail, will he?" asked Alexandra, dropping her head back and looking up into her father's face, as she chewed on her lip.

"No Roy and Clem are over there at the jail, besides, he has got a very sore arm. He will never hurt you or me, or your momma again; anyone again."

"Why did he hate me so much?"

"Some people Alexandra have a really rough time in life. All of us have a rough time at one time or another. And it's just a fact of life that some day we will know sorrow, like when someone we love dies, or gets hurt. If we love and know happiness, we are certain, at one time, to feel sad. But, some people let all the bad things in life get to them. They can't handle the bad times and they blame others for their misfortune. Sometimes it's not really their fault either, some people don't have other people that love them or people to love, so their life is sad. They look to other things to make them happy."

"Like candy?"

"Yep, or money."

"That Mr Garner-Hallett didn't have a daddy like you or a momma that loved him like me or all the other good people that love me and I love; kinda sad, really daddy isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but he can't go around punishing people for wrongs they haven't committed. You did nothing bad to him or to anyone to make someone want to hurt you."

"Or you, dad. You didn't mean to hurt his dad, did yer? Maybe he didn't know that."

"Doesn't matter, he should have found out the truth."

"And he shouldn't have scared momma, or shot Darcy. Is he going to hang, dad?"

"I don't know. I think the judge might just put him in jail for a long time, because he finally owned up to all the bad things. And that confession will help get your momma out of the prison hospital."

"Well iffin he helps then, maybe God should give him another chance. But, he better stay away from us!" scowled Alexandra.

"Yes he better," agreed Adam.

"Will momma be able to come home?"

"Let's get her to a good hospital first. You never know miracles do happen. "

"That's right dad, no harm in hoping fer a miracle is there? Miss Marty says folks will tell ya that's just a false hope, well that ain't right dad, cause Miss Marty says, hope is hope. It ain't denying the possibilities of something bad happening, its jist pure and simple; HOPE! "

Adam rested his head on his daughter, listening to her innocent, poignant and naive banter. He kissed her forehead, "Hmm that's right, now why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep. Tomorrow you can see Ted before we head home."

"Miss Marty commin' with us dad?"

"Yes, I think she will be fine. I think she will enjoy being with us."

"I'm sorry she got hurt dad. Its hard yer know, I really like her, and I'm happy you and Miss Marty are going to be married. I'm gonna be lucky to have two momma's, just like I did at the theatre. I had three almost; Momma, Molly and Grandma. Still its goin to be a little bit hard for me ta do what all the grownups tell me to do all of the time."

"You'll manage and I will be here ta remind you."

"I... Kno...yaaawnnn," yawned Alexandra.

"Come on stop talking, time for sleep, it's been a very long day."

"Okay sing me a little song then, daddy," mumbled Alex. "the French one, about sleepin'."

Adam wrapped Alexandra up tighter as she burrowed down into his lap and chest. She was soon fast asleep; lulled into a peaceful dream caused by the quiet and deep rhythm vibrating from her father's voice through his chest.

Berceuse et bonne nuit, avec des roses bedight, Avec Lys o ' er de propagation est les tout petit lit de bébé, Fixe toi maintenant et reste, que ton sommeil soit bénie, Fixe toi maintenant et reste, que ton sommeil soit bénie

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight__  
><em>_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed__  
><em>_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed__  
><em>_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed__  
><em>

Lullaby and goodnight, thy father's delight  
>Bright angels beside my darling abide<br>They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my chest.  
>They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my chest.<p>

`~oOo~

It was mid morning before Adam had gotten home with both Marty and Alexandra. They had left town happy that Doc Martin had given them their passes. Ted had had also had a good night. Doctor Martin was so pleased with his progress, that he surmised that once Ted's stitches were out, he would be able to get out of bed for a few hours a day; as long as he didn't sit down. Until the doctor was happy with his healing and nerve regeneration, Ted would only be allowed to stand or lay flat. Hoss and Adam had added a high chair to the bidet that would help when the need arose for Ted's morning ablution. Alexandra had spent the morning chatting away to Ted as Jack helped him with some broth. Ted had to laugh when Alex commiserated with him about not being able to sit down for some time, saying she knew just how he felt. Though, this time she was confident that her lawyer had convinced her father to go easy on her regarding the minor infringements, as she saw it, that lead to yesterday's events. Little did she know...

Adam and Marty now sat on the porch sipping tea and eating Hop Sing's famous doughnuts, while Alexandra was sent up to bed for another nap.

"How are you feeling?" asked Adam.

"Fine, still a bit of a headache, but other than that I'm fine".

"Well after lunch, maybe you should take some more of those powders the doc gave you and take another nap before supper."

"No more powders for me. I promised to help Hop Sing with dinner, besides the powders stimulate some very vivid dreams, I tossed and turned all night," complained Marty.

"Hmm what sort of dreams," smirked Adam. "There were a couple of times during the night I noticed you were..."

"What?" Marty's eyes went wide and her face turned red.

Adam laughed, and drew Marty closer, he took her teacup from her and then gently pressed his lips against hers, "That's nice, we've hardly had any time together for a while now. I'm not surprised you're dreaming of me."

"Who said I was dreaming of you?" she teased, though still relishing in the warm touch of his lips.

Adam pushed back a little and raised his eyebrows, "Why Miss Strawn, are you trying to tell me you were dreaming of someone else? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Could I make you jealous, Adam?" asked Marty softly.

"Yes, because I only dream of you. Now we could tell each other of our dreams. I am a true expert on the symbolism and analogies represented in dreams, Hoss has a book," he laughed, then kissed her again. "What about you Marty, are you ever jealous?"

Marty blushed again, though this time it was accompanied with a worried look. "Yes sometimes, but I feel terrible about it. "

"Well don't."

"But, it's very selfish of me. I'm not jealous of all the girls who practically throw themselves at you. I can compete with them!"

"Hmmm, like putting spiders in their purses," he quipped while nibbling on her ear.

Marty laughed." Oh that, yes, I have lots of little tricks up my sleeve. No, it's not those girls, it's... it's sometimes ... Katherine."

"Katherine?" Adam sat back and looked into Marty's eyes.

"Yes, Oh Adam, I'm so sorry."

"I' m so relieved... "

Marty, feeling terrible, rambled on, without at first, registering Adams reply. " I know that the poor woman deserves so much and she can't help her condition or the fact that she still loves you... I feel terrible that I've pulled you away from, well, having to juggle your emotions regarding both of us. And Alexandra; she's her mother and I can't replace that, but I'm jealous because I want that. I'm just being very selfish...Huh? Relieved?" she finally asked, confusion on her brow, after what she had just confessed.

"Yes, I was worried; you are so understanding and so good to me; maybe too good for me. You're a saint, wanting to help Katherine, willing to nurse her if she were able to come home, develop a relationship with her for Alex's sake. We would definitely be an unconventional unit. But I'm relieved to know you are very human and it's me you want. That you'd fight for that love, just like I would for yours. I'm relieved because it's real; you are real, Though, I'm very interested in these vivid dreams of yours," he added.

"Well perhaps tonight, after everyone's asleep, I may just reveal some of details," said Marty, a cheeky and playful grin written on her face.

"So they were of me," declared a confident Adam.

"Hmmm, and very nice they were too," purred Marty.

"Bugger the details, I say a demonstration is in order," suggested Adam, moving even closer to Marty as they sat on the porch.

Marty laughed, "Oh, Adam Cartwright you are very smooth."

"Smooth, Miss Strawn please you are eliciting such imagery." Adam pulled her in close and kissed her again, deepening it as he thought of her smooth and soft skin; the silky touch he would experience if only he could run his hands slowly over her curves.. Marty responded adding her own passion and exploration of his warm mouth. As they kissed, Adam ran his finger around the nape of her neck and released the clip holding her shimmering blonde hair. He inhaled deeply as he withdrew his mouth and exhaled softly; blowing through the feathered kisses he peppered across her cheeks and then down her slender neck, stopping at the opened top button of her lace collar.

"You smell like sunshine," he whispered in awe and adoration.

Adams' seductive exploration and beautiful words sent shivers down Marty's spine and further below. She gasped for a second, embarrassed at her body's involuntary reactions to the simple and light touches Adams lips could evoke.

Adam felt Marty the shudder, her heat rise, he's own mantra reacting to her passion. He kissed Marty again, this time slowly, pecking at her bottom lip and tasting the flavour of her smile. He moved his arms snaking one around her waist while the other caressed her belly.

Marty's stomached fluttered, and in doing so, prompted Adam to pull her closer allowing Marty to take his mouth and kiss him harder. This time both their chests groaned and their stomachs rumbled, inflicting a giggle from both that they also shared with their lips.

"I can't wait to marry you," professed Adam, breathlessly, as he leant his head against hers. He looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"I think you should eat first," quipped Marty, trying to take control of their growing passion. Though, Adam wasn't helping.

"Oh they weren't hunger pains, my dear Miss Strawn, they were the sounds of a man besotted," he chuckled.

Marty joined in his romantic tease and giggled. "Well perhaps we should eat first just the same, so I can be sure it's me you truly lust for."

Adam sat up straight. "Marty you're not having doubts ..."

Marty cut him off quickly. "No Adam there is no doubt I love you and that you love me, but I..."

"But you what?" asked Adam directly.

"Once we know what's happening with Katherine and San Francisco and..."

This time Adam interrupted, putting his finger too her still warm and swollen pink lips. "All those things can happen with you as my wife."

"Maybe, but I don't want you to concern yourself with that. I was going to ask to go with you to San Francisco, but now, I really think that's not a good idea; you don't need me as a worry."

"You wouldn't be. You should come; that's a great idea. You know the medical procedures, and I'd appreciate your opinion and your input, besides it's your family too; it's part of the Adam and Alexandra package. Of course you wouldn't be a worry at all, maybe a distraction," he smirked trying to make light of the situation. He leant to kiss her again only this time Marty stopped him.

"I don't want to be a distraction either, Adam. This is important, getting Katherine out of jail and proper medical help. Paul has referred you to the best. Really, I should not go with you."

"Marty, you do not need to sacrifice anything, you understand that. I want to marry you, because I love you and I want you to do the same. We are a priority."

"And Alexandra too, and Katherine, and Ben, and our families, we aren't all separate entities."

Adam stood up and paced the porch, "I know that. And families are all a juggling act. Is that's what scaring you; the juggle, because..."

"No that's not scaring me at all. And believe me I'm not on a self-sacrificing path here. I'll fight to the end for you and Alexandra and against Katherine, if I had too, but only if I was sure it would make you happy. There can't be any doubts. "

"There aren't," firmly declared Adam.

"Good. I'll be here waiting, then. And I hope you can bring Katherine home," she smiled, "Besides, I promised Joe and Hoss I'd help with the round up, they'll be a man short with you gone. And I'm going to show how we do it down under. "

"What? No!"

"What do you mean; no? You said I could join you on the lower plains for the round up, there. I've organised it with Paul. Dawnie can assist him for the next couple of weeks until round up is over. "

"No Marty. I' m not going to be there. If I were, then I'd feel a little more confident in..."

"In me... You have no confidence in me; is that what you are saying? I'll have you know, Adam Cartwright, that I've been rounding up strays and cattle since I was ten, just the smaller herds , but by the time I was twelve I was working with the drovers and doing the branding."

"They weren't Long Horns," articulated Adam.

"Long horns leg horns; so what! They're not dragons with seven heads and I'm no damsel in distress. Besides your father, Hoss and Little Joe will be there."

"No. Final!"

"What! Your father will hire me anyway; he said he was looking forward to it."

"Really, not this again, Marty. Pa put me in charge of the round up; the hiring and firing and the cattle drive. I'm the ramrod and you are not hired, Miss Strawn, and that's that! Now, weren't you going to help Hop Sing in the kitchen? We're having a guest for supper and I would like to deal with Alexandra before then. I have a little matter of trust to discuss with her." He said emphasising the word trust. He cocked his head sideways, hoping Marty comprehended the inference.

Marty pursed her lips then pulled up her shirts and started to remove her boots.

Adam looked surprised, "Marty, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes! That's how you want your women isn't it Adam; barefoot and submissive... You... you ..." She seethed grabbing a boot in each hand ..." You Neanderthal ..."

Adam shook his head, and crossed his arms, glaring at her from the edge of the porch."A tantrum, Miss Strawn really, Alexandra and you both share a gift for the melodramatic."

"Oh and I suppose you'll handle that with a sound spanking, is that how you're going to teach her about trust?" spat Marty.

Adam uncrossed his arms; a little hurt by the sharp tone of Marty's voice. "No I have another idea about that lesson," he said, sounding wounded.

"I'm sorry Adam that was spiteful. You're a good father," she smiled trying to undo the spite. "It's just that you promised I could work on the round up."

"I don't want you hurt. I don't want to even think about you being hurt. Alexandra and I; we've had that heartache before, and we couldn't cope with another tragedy."

Marty calmed a little," I understand, Adam; okay then. You could have explained that earlier. I overreacted; you're just... just, just ... so bossy!" She added with humour.

"Only when it comes to being in charge," he quipped.

"Very funny," she scowled.

"Not as funny as you pulling your boots off like and angry little girl, albeit a cute one. So how about it, woman; you going to help feed all us Neanderthal s around here or not?" He teased.

Marty raised her eyebrows in indignation then her arms and hurtled her shoes one after the other at Adam. Adam quickly dodged the blows, and then narrowed his eyes at Marty, before taking a deliberate step towards her. Marty panicked, turned and ran, a squeal escaping her mouth as she scuttled along the porch towards the front door.

Adam scooped up both shoes in one smooth motion and pitched them at Marty retreating form.

Marty didn't make it around the corner in time and two yelps echoed into the yard, as they made contact with her not so well padded backside. Adam chased her and spotted her just before said backside disappeared around the massive door frame of the house.

Marty then turned around and poked her head out, "Smooth Adam Cartwright, real smooth," she reiterated with mirth and dripping sarcasm.

Adam blushed, standing still at the edge of the porch, when Hoss came out of the barn.

"You upset that little gal there, big brother?" he asked.

"Hmm, **I** am one of the few men honest enough to say they do not understand women. Hey Hoss you still got that book that old gypsy gave you about the meaning of dreams."

"Nah, I think Joes got it; why?"

Adam looked hazily into Hoss eyes, then back at the door. He raised his little finger and started to recite.* "If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, That you have but slumbered here, While these visions did appear... I have had a most rare vision. I have had a dream, past the wit of man to say what dream it was..."

Hoss shook his head; mad at himself . He should have run after he recognised that dazed look on Adams face. It was always a precursor to one of his dramatic performances. "Huh? Adam what are yer trying ta say? "

"Oh Nothing."

~oOo~

**TBC. Chapter 23 ; Epilogue. Though She Be But Little, She Is Fierce.  
><strong>

* William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream__. _

A.N. Thanks, as always, goes to Lajoci for the editing and extra's such as the lullaby and the idea for the Shakespeare quotes. Very Adam. Well the next chapter will be the final this Saga, folks. Don't worry I have plenty of Alexandra adventures in mind, and a conclusion to Katherine's story.


	23. Epilogue Don't Go Pokin' An Angry Bear

**Guns and Switches.**

**Previously; **Alexandra, Adam and Marty had returned to the Ponderosa, after being given the all clear from Doc Martin. Ted is on the mend and telegrams have been sent starting the appeal and the request for Katherine's release from a San Francisco jail for the criminally insane.

**Warning; **parental discipline of a minor in this chapter.

**Chapter 23 : Epilogue. Don't Go Pokin' An Angry Bear**

Adam was in the attic and dusted the last of the cobwebs from his black shirt. Memories from his childhood enveloped him, as he glanced around at all of the remnants of his brothers' school years; he picked up his old and weathered art kit. He flicked through the few sketches still in there and the dried up and well used watercolour tablet; the one Marie had given him the Christmas before she died. He thought of Marie and the time it took him to allow her into his life. Then on her encouragement of his artistic pursuits and the notion of going to College. Well, he thought, time to have the much needed talk with Alex and so he continued the search for the item that may help impress the lesson he had in mind for her.

After finding what he was looking for, he returned all their keepsakes back to where they had been, even taking the time to line them up against the shapes they had made in the dust, like he was securing the past and their memories back safely. He descended the ladder and placed the treasured item on the floor, before folding the ladder up and locking the attics' trap door. He then picked up the heirloom, he had spent almost an hour looking for, and repositioned the small dust cover, before making his way along the hallway to Alexandra's room. He walked in and put the covered object on Alexandra's desk.

Alex was rousing herself from sleep. "Hey daddy," she said rubbing at her eyes."Can I get up now?"

"Sure, but I want to have a little talk first," said Adam grabbing a chair. He turned it around and straddled it facing Alexandra.

Alexandra sat up, and kicked the blanket off her bare legs."A talk? A real one; a little one or a big one?" she asked tentatively.

"A real big talk about all that happened yesterday," he replied looking her square in the eye as he hung his arms over the back of the chair and clasped his hands together.

"But dad, I retracted Mr. Barkley to sort that all out ..." Alexandra stopped mid sentence and looked curiously at the lumpy looking object now sitting on her desk. "Hey what's that?" she pointed out.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Your lawyer, Mr. Barkley and I discussed your situation last night and I must say he represented you well," he smirked. "I've made my decision based on his recommendation and his perspective..."

"Perspective?"

"His view," clarified Adam.

"Oh, you mean, my perspective, dad, he's representing me," corrected Alexandra, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, yours, his and MINE, missy, so just use you manners here and don't get all sassy on me. I'm still the parent and will have the last say..." _this time, h_e thought.

"Sorry, daddy." Alexandra uncrossed her arms. She tucked her legs up under the petticoat she'd slept in and then sat her hands in her lap.

"Hmm, good. Alexandra yesterday is a prime example of the consequences of certain actions. Those consequences could have been a lot worse, but as it turned out there were some things that actually turned out for the better."

"The bad man getting caught and momma being innocent?" suggested Alex.

"Yes."

"So, I'm not going to be punished for gettin' Marty and Ted hurt?"

"No you're not going to be punished for that. Not at all and you're not to blame yourself for another person's bad choices. But..."

"There's always a but, usually my butt!" scowled Alex.

Adam tried not to laugh, though Alexandra was pretty much spot on, her butt always did seem to be in the firing line. Adam was reminded of a similar history pertaining to Joe. Little Joe was very active and spirited, all in good form. He and his father were tough on the kid at times. Hoss had always thought perhaps too tough. However, Joe had never lost his zest for life or adventure and stayed grounded and for the most part safe and seriously unharmed. With that in mind, both Adam and Ben had always proclaimed their methods a success.

"Yes, well Alexandra, you really only have yourself to blame for your butt being at risk of a blistering. You broke the rules yesterday, and there are consequences and punishments for that. But we will deal with them just one at a time."

"Okay dad."

"Right then, let's just go through the rules that you broke. What was the first mistake you made?"

"Dad, I don't got to admit to anything."

"Really, very well, Alexandra. No you don't have to admit to anything, because the facts are there, so I'll just pronounce judgement," he said sternly. _At least I'm not going to get an epic story nor will I try to get answers that are harder than pulling teeth,_ he mused silently to himself.

"But dad..."

Adam held up his hand, "No you had the opportunity. So, you are one; on restriction. When you are at school, you will spend your breaks in the classroom with Miss Jones, doing extra work before the end of the school and summer vacation. When you are at home, you will do your chores under the supervision of me or one of your Uncles. You will not be out of eye shot from any adult, except when you are asleep. And, bedtimes will be straight after supper each night."

"For how long, daddy?"

"Two weeks."

"That's too long dad; fourteen whole days; golly, I'll be bored outta ma brain. My lawyer shoulda done got me a lesser sentence than that. Harumpht, maybe I shoulda paid him, though I don't have no money... yet," she mused out loud.

"Yes the Money, young lady, it was obtained with the aid of a lie."

"But it's my money ain't it dad?"

"Alexandra we are not going to go over the semantics of that. You disobeyed me by changing the slip to a withdrawal; that's fraud, but simply put a lie. And you know how I feel about lying and you know the punishment." Adam glared at her, waiting... "Alexandra you know the punishment."

"You telling me, or asking me dad?"

"Alexandra," he warned.

Alex huffed again, "A spanking!"

"Yes, a spanking, one I may administer after our talk here. It will also cover you skipping school. Alexandra I will only tell you this once, if you ever skip school again, you will end up over my knee for a sound spanking. Your education is important. And you are safe there, so you are never to leave there without permission again, do you understand that?"

"Not really dad. What iffin Miss Jones went crazy or somethin, and started teachin us bad things, of course some of the little kids mighten know they's are bad things, only us wise bigger kids. We'd hafta maybe tell someone, maybe the sheriff, like what iffin she was teachin us ta rob a bank, or pull faces at the good Reverend Mitchell behind his back. What iffin she got kidnapped by common poncho's..."

"Comanchero's," corrected Adam...

"Yeah, them, and they told us ta stay there and not tell anyone or ta go for help and all, afore they killed her or sold her, like I heard they done to peoples. Iffin they jist painted her face or somethin or dressed her up in bright coloured shawls or wanted her ta fix one of them up with some good food, or have her teach their youngin's ta be better citizens, then maybe we wouldn't have ta rescue her at all, but still I reckon we should probably try and sneak out of the school house jist in case. Then..."

"Alex you would not get into trouble, if it was an emergency situation. That's just common sense. No more _'what ifs_, just don't skip school, or else you will find it very uncomfortable sitting at said school for a week at least. Now, do you understand?"

Alexandra sighed, "Yes, dad."

"Good because the same goes for you going into a saloon, and doing magic tricks, or being in there for any other reason..."

Alexandra went to interrupt, but Adam cut her off.

"FOR any other reason, than an EMERGENCY."

"Am I getting another spanking for that too, or are yer jist going to add more ta the one I already got commin?" she asked nervously.

"Neither, not this time and hopefully there won't be a next time. I'm going to trust you on that one."

"Thanks daddy, I think."

"Trust, that's what I want to talk about, Alexandra. The first thing you did wrong yesterday was take your mothers journal. The contents of that journal are not for your eyes. They are your mother's private thoughts. I suppose she will want you to have it, one day. But, that's a long way away, when you're older and wiser and can understand some of the things written by her. We could just keep it closed and neither of us read it, but I think it may have some answers for both of us. But, I will make that decision when the time comes. It had a note on it for that very reason. You disobeyed me and took it, tried to open it when you shouldn't have. I wrote the note knowing that you would most likely find it one day, either by accident, or doing what you had been doing...Snooping! Snooping has got to stop, little lady. The point is, I trusted you. I believed you would read my note and do as I asked. I trusted you to obey me and keep your mothers writings private. Trust is a two way street Alexandra. I was hurt, because there have been many times you have chosen to do the wrong thing because you did not trust me."

"I didn't really trust ya dad, not in the beginning, but I trust ya now."

"Do you? I understand that you didn't trust me in the beginning. But, two years later, you know me; know I have your best interest at heart, and should trust me to make the right decisions. Decisions about keeping you safe and have you grow up into a good person." Adam stared for a moment wanting his words to sink in. He then stood up and turned the chair around to face Alexandra's desk. "Come here, Alex," he said.

Alexandra climbed off her bed and walked over to her father. Once there, Adam lifted her up so she was standing on the chair next to him. She stood there fidgeting for a moment paying with the ribbon on the top of her petticoat and wriggling her toes on the base of the wooden chair. Adam then pulled off the cotton cover of the mysterious object on the desk, revealing a model of a log house; a miniature of the Ponderosa's big house.

Alexandra's eyes went wide. "Gosh look at that dad, did you make it?"

"Yes I did, when I was about thirteen. My pa was extending the cabin he'd built when we first arrived here. I built the model after he, Marie and I worked on the plans. Then I helped him build the real house just like it, along with Hoss," said Adam, still proud as that day years ago.

"And Uncle little Joe, " added Alex.

"No, Little Joe was just a baby."

"Gee Grandpa must have trusted you a whole lot ta let you make that and then help build the house. Did he let you have saws and axes and stuff? Boy dad, that coulda been real dangerous, but you are real clever."

"Thank you Alex, and that's right Grandpa did trust me to help. It was a very big thing for me to have his trust like that. It also helped me. I knew I wanted to be an architect and build and design things. I knew that would mean going to College. Little Joe's mother helped me study and realise that dream. Point is sweetheart, this model represents this home, this family and all the trust we have in each other. Look I can still take the walls apart, so you can see how the structure of the house holds up the walls." Adam lifted the roof, and then slid out the miniature logs from between one of the walls and the horizontal holds and noggins.

"That makes it so you can see inside too, dad."

"Yes, it does, but we couldn't build a house like that, with one side just open. We couldn't build the walls without all this support, or have a roof over our heads, and we definitely would not be safe in a house that didn't have any walls. The walls and the supports are like the trust we have for each other, Alexandra. If that trust is broken our walls just aren't as strong; our family is at risk. I need to know that I can trust you, Alexandra, and that you trust me to make the right decisions."

"So you sayin', I broke one of the walls, yesterday dad, and the house coulda fallen down."

"Yes, darlin' that is what I'm saying. When you disobey me, or do something that places you in danger, it weakens my trust in you. I don't say not to do something or give you an instruction because I'm being lazy. I don't say no to things, just because I don't want you to have fun, or I want to do everything my way..."

"Oh dad, but you are bossy sometimes..."

"Alexandra, just listen. I am bossy because I am the boss of you, that's right; I'm the parent and you have to trust that. I have to trust you. Right now, if this wall represented your trust..."

"Itta be all broked."

"Not all broken, Alexandra, but you see, I can't put all the logs back until I could trust that the wall would hold. I have to learn to trust you again."

"How are ya gunna do that dad? I try ta be good, honest I do," pleaded Alexandra, with her big green eyes and a trembling lip, indicating she was on the verge of tears.

"You are good Alex, but you are disobedient sometimes, mischievous and forget about the dangers of your actions. You're only eleven, I know, but you're not a baby, either. You need to do as I ask. You need to prove that to me over the next two weeks, before I can put this wall back." Adam lifted the model and placed it on Alexandra's tall dresser.

Alex followed his path. Pivoting on her bare feet she twisted around on the chair, feeling sad and disappointed about the house in disrepair and the notion that she was responsible for it. Tears dropped from her eyes. "What iffin I forget again, dad?" she sniffed, "The whole house is gonna fall down cause of me. I betcha ya think ya made a big mistake bringing me here ta live. Like a big clumsy fee fi fo fum giant, that stomps on things without even knowin' they're doin it," she dramatised while at the same time, scrubbing the tears off her face.

"Sweetheart, calm down, don't cry. Don't let your imagination run away with you. You'll still get things wrong, Alexandra, and I will correct you on them, but I really want us to work on this trust thing. Especially when it comes to being safe or feeling scared or just not knowing what to do about a problem. I want you to stop thinking you can do it all by yourself all the time. Look at this house; it takes more than one wall to hold it up."

"So yer need me too?"

"Exactly, we need you too. And the day I found you was the happiest day of my life. I will never regret anything about the existence of Alexandra Cartwright. I regret having to punish you sometimes, but that's not the same as wishing you were never here. I love you very much; always will, no matter what."

Alexandra scrubbed at her eyes all the while nodding her head. "I love you too daddy and I don't have any regrets either, only the same ones as you; the one's when you have ta punish me. Boy, we had a few regrets lately then, dad, maybe you should have a bit of a break from the daddy person that has ta discipline their kid."

Adam laughed, "Good try. If it wasn't for your lawyer, little lady, you'd be getting a spanking every night and have to go early to bed."

Alexandra sighed and jumped down from the chair. She went over and pulled her dress off the hook in her closet. "I best go get my cores done afore supper, then," she said.

"Your afternoon chores have been done. Uncle Hoss did them for you, thinking that your shoulder may still be a little stiff and sore."

"Oh, that's good, dad, but it's okay, I kin hardly feel it at all."

"Good because, we have one more regret we both need to deal with. We can do this now, and you'll have it over and done with, but sitting a little sore at supper. Or we can wait till after, when I put you to bed, though we have guests for supper tonight and you might not want them knowing you are being spanked. They are your options," explained Adam.

"I don't like either of them options, dad. I don't want a spanking at all and I don't reckon its fair ya asking me when I want it, cause I never want it."

"Well, best get it over with then, come here." Adam walked over to the bed and sat down. Alexandra hadn't moved from her closet door, so Adam called over again, crooking his figure at her, "Alexandra come here."

Alex took a step forward and then hesitated.

"Alexandra" warned Adam, "You are only going to make this worse."

Alex eyes widened and Adam was sure he made his point. However he was wrong; instead of Alexandra walking towards him, she reversed, stepping back into her wardrobe and slamming the door.

"I've changed my mind; we can do this later dad, and have no regrets for now," she announced from the cupboard.

"Regrettably Alexandra, you lost that option when you didn't move towards me. Now come out of there, and I repeat you are just going to make it worse."

"How do I know that, dad? I mean I knowed it... it was gonna be bad anyway. I think yer forgot what a spanking feels like, dad. And, Iffin I don't know how bad it was gonna be in the first place, well, how am I gonna know how bad, or worsa it can get. It's already bad, worse, as far as my recollections. And, Iffin I don't get spanked at all, how worsa can that be... like maybe the worse thing about not getting spanked is never getting spanked, cause two negatives make a positive, so then that's the best thing about not getting spanked, or getting caught and then not getting spanked," Alexandra explained from the safety of her wardrobe.

Adam could well envision her animated explanation, and shook his head. "Alexandra you're thinking out loud and it's illogical. If you do not get out of the cupboard, and I have to come and get you, your spanking is going to be longer, harder and on the bare."

"Haven't I got some thinking time still, dad; you know like countin' or something?"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, then leant down resting his arms on his bent knees. "Three, Alexandra, you have to the count of three. One..."

"No don't count out loud, dad; I can't think. Jist count to yerself..."

"Two..."

"No dad!" yelled Alex in panic, "Start back at one, and I'll start with you, then say the rest to yerself; you know, in your head like, then we'll be at the same number an all."

"Three!" Adam jumped up, and headed for the cupboard. He could hear Alexandra rummaging around in there, as he grabbed the door handle and pulled. It opened slightly before it was suddenly yanked back. Adam opened it again, this time not so fast and peered into the opening. Alexandra had managed to tie one of dress sashes around the door handle and attached it to the hanging dowel of the wardrobe. "Alexandra this is what I mean when I talk about trust. You trusting me and me trusting you."

"Oh, I trust ya dad. I trust that ya gonna set my tail on fire, and well I want to knee- goat- she- ate some more, somethin my lawyer shoulda done better. I ain't supposed ta be going over anybody's knee. Harumpht, its jist like Grandpa says; iffin ya want something done proper, ya gotta do it yerself!" she added with annoyance.

"Negotiations are over, Alexandra." Adam tried to get his hand through the narrow opening and untie the sash, though his frustration won out and he yanked the door harder. With that, the door flew open and pulled the hanging rod with it. The rod snapped in half when it hit the door jam, effectively causing all of Alexandra's clothes to land on top of her crouched form in the corner. Adam quickly jumped forward, worried that the shelf above could give way. He pulled the bundle of clothes with Alexandra out and then collapsed down on the floor, in front of the wreckage; panting and dry rubbing his face.

Alexandra untangled herself from the array of dresses petticoats, sashes and coats as best she could. She popped her head out from the mountain of cloth, like a volcano blowing its last puff of smoke, then looked at the, dark, dark, scowl on her father's face. Turning slowly she looked behind her at the wardrobe, noticing the broken rod. "I guess that's another log we ain't gonna be able ta put back, dad, though you done a fine job on the wardrobe shelf it's still solid. Yer sure are a good builder..." she smiled as she turned back to Adam, "ain't yer, Daddy?"

Adam stood up, a low growl coming from his lips, and before Alex could escape the confines of her self- made mountain, he hoisted her out and tucked her securely under one arm. "Well you sure made this a lot harder than it was intended to be, Little Lady. I'll go as far as to say you made a mountain out of a molehill." he said waving his spare arm about, "Just look at this mess!"

"Dad, yer exasperatin'; making it sound worse than it is."

"You mean, exaggerating, though exasperated pretty much sums it up as well. And If I am, at least now I know where you get it from," he quipped as he took two long strides to the edge of Alexandra's bed and sat down. In one smooth motion, he had the child over his lap and landed a mighty firm swat to her petticoat covered backside.

Alex yelped and started to kick, but Adam was quick to capture her legs with his right one. Tipping her forward, he held her firmly around the waist and drew her close into his body, making sure there was no room for movement, or escape.

Alexandra realised her dilemma, "Yer can't blame me fer trying dad; yer said, I gotta think afore I get myself inta a dangerous situation."

"A dangerous situation, Young Lady, is just where you are," said Adam calmly and in control, though in fact he was trying not to laugh like, _whah, hah, hah, _and say; _I told you so. _He flipped back her petticoat and stated paddling her backside; the cotton britches providing little protection. "Ten smacks," he announced, "for your age and playing hooky from school. You can count them in your head," he added with sarcasm, before laying down a volley of swats, quick, hard and fast.

Alexandra wasn't about to correct him about her age, nor could she count. She trusted her father knew his numbers better than she did, besides, she was too busy yelping and wriggling as each sting set her bottom on fire.

Ten swats and just as many seconds later, Adam stopped, letting Alexandra catch her breath, and to make sure she was duly chastised, but not distraught. Tough little mite that she was, Adam also wanted to make sure she knew she was being punished for her misdemeanours and not believe he was still angry. "Alexandra, I'm not doing this because I'm angry..."

"I'm... soorry, dad, owwww," she cried , "I won't ever skip school again," she sniffed.

"Good, now for the lying; we've had this discussion before, so it's another ten smacks for that, Alex."

"But, daddy..."

Adam didn't give Alex the chance to finish her, _'but daddy';_ he quickly administered the ten wallops to the same degree and fiery results as the others.

Alexandra 'owed' and yelped, cried and pleaded, with each, until finally she wailed a very loud and sincere, "I'm sooorry for... lying, dad, oweee... Honest."

Adam stopped. "I believe you, Alexandra, but..." he sighed, as he lifted her slightly and grabbed the drawstring to her cotton draws and undid them. He pulled them down to the edge of her trapped thighs, "trust me next time I say, you'll only make it worse, Alexandra, that I mean it."

Alexandra felt the cool breeze on her burning buttocks, and revelled in the relief for just a moment, before she realised what her father had just said and what he was about to do, "Oh... No... n... owe owe oweeee," she yelped as Adam applied three very sharp slaps with his open palm to her bare backside.

"That's sooo... oweee, much... wors..a, dad."

"Yes, and now next time you'll have a frame of reference," he announced.

"Oweeee...What's... a ...frame...of...reference," asked Alex as she sobbed over his lap, trying to catch her breath.

"It means you will be able to imagine just how worse a spanking can get," he explained, as he repositioned her cotton britches. Adam then started rubbing circles around her back, trying to stop the hiccupping that had stated. When after a couple of seconds it didn't subside, he lifted her up and sat her on his knee, still patting her back as she sobbed. "Shhh, it's done; no more skipping school or lying and defying me, especially when I ask you to come to me."

Alex nodded and grizzled and sniffed all at once, glad it was over and sorry she had only managed to make things worse. "Grandma Willy always... said...don't pi...peeve...off...the ...people with...power."

"Good advice. Hoss would say; now, Alexandra, Possum, don't go pokin' an angry bear," laughed Adam doing his best at impersonating his younger brother.

Alex looked up at Adam, still sniffing she managed a big smile."But yer... weren't real mad or... angry were...ya... daddy... bear?"

"No, I told you that last night, remember."

Alex scrubbed at the last of her tears. The good thing was her dad wasn't angry at her, neither did he yell at her once during their discussions, even when she locked herself in the cupboard. "I know ya... love me, dad, she pouted, and...and...I'm sorry...I'm such...a...bad..."

"Ahh Uhh!" said Adam placing his finger on her lips. "You are not bad, naughty sometimes, definitely, but I love you all the same, and very much."

I...love ...you too, ceptin...not all of...you. I don't like... yer hand!" she said grabbing his hand and slapping his palm.

Adam laughed, "Not even when I'm rubbing your back, hey?"

Alex shook her head, "no, not even," she said, but snuggled into his chest

anyway.

They sat there for a few moments longer, letting the afternoon sun warm up the room and infiltrate their embrace. Adam kissed the top of her forehead, and pulled back the wet curls from her face. "Come on; you best get dressed for the afternoon, our guests will be here soon," whispered Adam.

"Who's commin' dad?"

"Remember, I invited Mr Barkley, and..."

Just then they heard three horses, trot into the yard.

"That sounds like them, now", announced Adam, and put Alexandra on her feet, while he went to the window. He looked out, "Yep, here they are. Alex you..."

Adam tuned around to find Alexandra gone. He could hear her running down the hall, then landing at the bottom with her customary jump. He shook his head and turned back to the window. Below in the courtyard, stood Roy Coffee, Clem Foster and Jarrod Barkley. In front of them stood one very irate Alexandra Willameena Cartwright with her hands on her hips, dressed only in her pantaloons and petticoat, scowling and pointing an accusatory finger.

"You Mr Barkley ain't my lawyer anymore. You're a lousy knee -goat-she ater, so I'm un-retracting ya, that means; you're fired!" She announced as she stamped her foot, turned and marched back into the house, rubbing her backside furiously.

**THE END.**

**A.N.** Just the end of this episode and learning curve for Alexandra. Thanks heaps to Lajoci for all the great betaing and advice with this story. Keep a look out for the next story... Telegrams.


End file.
